The Great King
by known as r
Summary: He was a king, she was a servant. Will Kira be able to save his kingdom from invading Zaft knights. Pairings mostly Kira&Lacus, but also Athrun&Cagalli, and Mwu&Murrue. My first story, Final chapter 70 is up, COMPLETE.
1. Glimpse Of Fate

**(AN): I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**The Great King**

**Chapter One Glimpse of Fate**

_The time is around the 13 hundreds on the continent of PLANT two powerful nations seek to prosper. To the south is the now peaceful kingdom of ORB. To the north is the ruthless empire of ZAFT. ORB and ZAFT have always despised each other. Three years ago ORBS ruthless King Ulen died mysteriously leaving his son to take the throne at the age of 15. ZAFT's Emperor saw this as an opportunity to expand ZAFT's control over the whole continent. Three years of planning and the emperor ordered his knights to attack; he expected a quick victory because of the young King's lack of experience. The young King led the attack himself, his brilliant and strategic planning gave ORB a swift victory over the battle at the ORB border of Scandinavia which he led himself. When the Emperor got word of this he was furious yet amazed, and decided to hold off the invasion until he learned more about this young king. ORB knights were returning to there capitol of Onogoro to celebrate the victory, and hope the ZAFT Emperor would take the massive defeat he suffered to never try that again. The young king led his army home and that is where the story begins.

* * *

_

**ORB border of Scandinavia**

It had been five hours since ZAFTS massive defeat. Morale was extremely high in the ORB ranks. They had just finished gathering there wounded and dead. It was determined that they lost only one knight to ZAFTS five. Through the celebrations a blue haired greened eyed general was extremely pleased with his Aegis squad.

"Now where could he have gone now," wondered the general.

He had wondered until he stood next to a hill unknowing to him a blonde haired blue eyed man was sneaking up behind him with two bottles of booze in his hands.

"HEY, General Athrun why do you look so down," Screamed the man as he approached him.

Athrun about jumped a mile high in the air, "Mu are you trying to kill me you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm just trying to keep you on your toes, I don't want your sense to get rusty, and we should be celebrating what are you doing?" Mu asked in his some what series tone.

"I'm trying to find His Majesty he just went and disappeared again…Wait a minute…what are you doing away from him?" Athrun asked as he glanced at the bottles in Mu's hands.

Mu quickly hid the bottles behind his back, "Hey…are you trying to say I'm slacking, I know exactly where the king is.

Mu started looking in every direction until he said. "He is somewhere in this camp."

Athrun just shook his head, "It is very important we find him you know how he is."

Mu thought about it for a second, "You're right let's go find him, but just keep your voice down my head is starting to hurt."

Athrun just laughed, and they both left to find the king. They wondered the camp until they reached the medical tent where they found him talking to wounded knights.

**Kira's Pov**

After the battle I was extremely proud of my knights. They all fought proudly for there country. I was walking to the shore where the battle took place when I saw many Knights celebrating, and I just had the feeling that it was not the end. I went to the medical tent, and there I saw that many knights were not going to make it throw the night. I saw a few others with less serious wounds, and decided to see how they felt.

**END Pov**

"I'm very pleased you are all still alive," Kira told them in a calm voice.

"Your Majesty," The knights all started to kneel, but Kira motioned them to remain as they were.

"I am much honored that you brave souls are still alive, you all fought well, and made me very proud." Kira told them as he shook their hands.

All knights were very proud to receive such praise from their King. "It was all because of you Your Highness."

"Nonsense it was only my belief in you knights that is what was key for this victory rest yourselves well we will be going home soon." Kira told them as they all looked very grateful to there king.

As Kira turned to walk out of the tent he saw Mu and Athrun approaching him.

"You're Majesty," Athrun yelled out as Kira approached him.

"Athrun how many times must I tell you that when it is just us three call me by my name."

"I just keep forgetting," Athrun laughed.

"So what is on your mind?" Kira asked in a calm manner.

"What do you mean you just disappeared again, what were to happen if an assassin got into the camp," Athrun said in a strict tone.

Kira just smiled and pointed over to Mu who was trying to stick his sword through a tree, he was very drunk. "That is why I have my trusting bodyguard."

They both looked over to Mu and started laughing.

As Athrun was about to speak the scout that Kira sent out to determine the Rest of ZAFT's squads was heading there way.

"You're Majesty," the scout shouted as he knelt in front of Kira.

"I'm glad you safe, what is your report?" Kira asked in a curious tone.

"Your Highness the ZAFT army has made a full retreat they boarded there ships and sailed back north," the scout reported.

"Excellent job you may rest," Kira said with a smile.

"My Lord, may I have permission to speak freely?" he asked in somewhat of an anxious voice.

"You may," Kira told him.

"I would like to go ahead a deliver the news of ZAFT's defeat to Onogoro," The scout said.

Kira thought about it and told him, "You may, I saw a lot of our people worried when we left a few weeks ago."

"Thank you Your Highness, I shall leave immediately," he replied in a very happy tone.

With that said he jumped fight back on his horse and headed for Onogoro.

Athrun smiled and looked at Kira, "Well, what will we do now Kira?"

"There is no more threat to Scandinavia we will return to the capitol, but I still feel uneasy leaving this place with the normal guard squad," Kira replied.

"Well then I am proposing to leave me and the Aegis squad here for a few more days, I was hoping to be able to return to Boaz." Athrun told him.

Kira smiled, "I will give you permission, but on the condition that you return to Onogoro in a few weeks, I think my sister will try to run away again she doesn't see you soon."

Athrun almost turned red as a tomato, "I am much honored the princess thinks highly of me."

"Athrun…I may be very naïve when it comes to that, but I can see the way you two stare at each other, I would be very honored if you were with her," Kira replied.

"You honor me by saying that, and I will think about that," Athrun replied in a serious tone.

"By the way Kira, what is troubling you?" Athrun asked

"You know me to well my friend, It's the armies tone, we dealt a massive blow to ZAFT but neither of there two main squads were at the battlefield, I just hope that no more blood will be shed for a long time," Kira told him.

"That wasn't the reason we won Kira, you're the one that developed the strategy to use there own numbers against them, they were so confused by our swiftness and our Cavalry that they fell in no time…not to mention that you yourself led it was a well deserved victory," Athrun said in another serious tone.

"I suppose your right Athrun, well it is getting late, I will take the royal guard back to Onogoro in the morning, you stay here for a few more days then return to Boaz with the Aegis squad," Kira told him.

"Will do, have a safe journey home I will see you in a few weeks," Athrun told him as he walked to his tent.

Kira stood there just a little while longer thinking of what was waiting for him back home. He sighed and thought the first thing the council would tell him is that he should marry and have a successor as soon as possible. They tried several times to marry him to Flay Allster, though Kira thought she was beautiful he knew a rock had a better personality than her. Kira decided right there that he will chose his own bride he just had to find the right one first. Kira then turned to walk to his tent when he saw Mu talking to a spear; he laughed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Messiah Capitol of ZAFT**

Emperor Gil was planning a celebration for his hopeful victory when the doors to the throne room swung open. He sat down next to his empress, and waited for the report, he noticed that the guard was hesitating growing impatient he ordered the guard for a report.

"I want the status of the invasion now!" The Emperor yelled.

The guard jumped a bit, "My lord…The army at Scandinavia… was totally defeated."

The Emperor became furious, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOTALLY DEFEATED!"

"My Lord they were extremely swift they had the Aegis squad with them," the guard replied.

"This is ridiculous even with the Aegis squad, we had them outnumbered seven to one," the Emperor told him still angry.

The guard hesitated again, "My Lord for what we gather their own King planed the strategy and personally lead the attack on the front lines.

Hearing this, the Emperor raised his eyebrows and thought to himself, "That king is just a mere kid yet he is capable of this, I have vastly underestimated him, it appears I will have to put this invasion on hold for awhile."

"Guard!" the Emperor yelled.

"Yes sir," the guard said as he approached.

"Have both Yzac Joule and Dearka Elsman report to me, send for them in the morning," the Emperor told him.

"As you wish My Lord," and with that the guard left.

There was silence for awhile until the Emperor heard someone laughing.

"Show yourself Rau," Gil said.

"My my, this is quite the unexpected don't you think my lord," Rau said.

Gil just stared at him, "What are you not telling me Creuset?"

Rau smiled, "You underestimated this king, and it will cost you dearly."

Gil was about to say something when Rau looked him in the eye, "I want to send two of my guys to ORB to find information on this king."

Gil thought for a second, "Very well, but under no circumstances attempt to assassinate this King Kira, I don't want him dead yet."

Rau smirked "As you wish."

* * *

**ORB Base camp near Scandinavia**

Kira woke up near dawn noticing that he had a few hours before they were scheduled to depart he went to the stables where his horse Tori was stationed. Tori was Kira's first horse when he was a child, Tori was the fastest horse in all of ORB. Kira petted his horse for awhile then when he was about to leave he spotted Mu laying next to a hay bail. It was obvious he had a hang over.

Kira walked over to him, "Mu we are leaving in an hour will you be able to ride?"

Mu looked up at him, "Kid, I have thrown up three times so I should be good to go."

After he said that he got up and ran out of the stables to throw up for a forth time. Kira just laughed, then he headed over to the commanders tent he told his commanders to wake the knights so they could prepare to leave. All his subordinates did as they were told, and all the knights hastily made the preparations. Kira looked to see if he could find Athrun, but he was still sound asleep which Kira expected. He decided to let him sleep, and went down to the shore to finish watching the sun rise.

Kira's small peaceful moment was interrupted by one of his squad commanders.

"Your Majesty all the preparations have been made we are ready to go," he said

Kira turned to face his commander, "Very well we shall leave at once, but first did Onogoro receive word of ZAFTS defeat? I worry they may still be panicked."

The commander was knelling and he lifted his head, "Yes Your Highness the people are very pleased, they never doubted you."

"Very good commander, let us be on our way if we take the hidden route by the forest we should arrive home this afternoon," Kira told him.

"Yes, You're Majesty," the commander replied.

Kira returned to the main camp got on his horse, and was ready to leave. Kira lead the knights with Mu not far from his side apparently no longer hung over. Kira was always amazed at how fast he could recover from his drinking binges. They arrived at the hidden path in the forest to return home as fast as possible.

* * *

**Onogoro Capitol of ORB **

**Allster Estate**

It was just after dawn when the pink haired blue eyed young woman woke up. She got up out of the room she shared with her two other sisters. They live in the used to be slave hut; after slavery was outlawed her family remained here but as paid workers. She went into the living room where she saw her mother.

"Good morning mother, it's a great day isn't it," she said with a touch of worry in her voice.

Her mother looked at her with the same worry, "I know you are worried Lacus just as I am, if ZAFT wins this war we will all be turned back into slaves."

Just then her father ran into the room with a huge smile on his face, "Eileen it is over."

Both women jumped at the sudden outburst. That also woke up the rest of the house as well. Mear, Rachel, and Bill all came into the room and sat beside Lacus.

When everyone was seated Siegel told all of them, "A messenger from Scandinavia came in last night, ZAFT's army suffered a massive defeat at the battle yesterday."

All of them just smiled and set out sighs of relief.

"From what I heard our King himself lead the attack ZAFT was retreating before most of them knew what was happening, We find ourselves very lucky to have not only a kind King, but a excellent strategist we will all be safe with him around," Siegel said happily.

"You're right dear he is quite a man, especially for his age," Eileen remarked.

Mear decided to speak at this point, "Hey dad have you ever seen the king?"

Siegel looked at her, "Yes Mear, when I had to repair most of the knight's armor…I think that was five years ago when we were still sla…" Siegel thought for a moment, but didn't say the word he wanted that to remain in the past, "Anyway that was when I saw him, and I believe he is the same age as you Lacus."

Lacus looked and smiled

Eileen was busy getting Bill ready for his school. (**AN: After slavery was outlawed all slaves could go to lower class schools.) **"Yes I hear that Lady Flay is the most suitable pick for Queen."

Lacus heard this and frowned not that she was jealous, but the fact that that evil witch would have to be praised.

Mear wasn't too fond of Flay either "That selfish brat doesn't deserve any such title."

Siegel and Eileen jumped. Siegel then told her, "Now Mear you still must show her respect, remember they still pay our wages."

Mear angrily replied, "What about what she did to all of us…especially Lacus."

Lacus frowned when she remembered all of what Flay did to her. The time's she would beat her. It really hurt Lacus to remember this. Mear suddenly remember this and said no more about it.

Rachel who was listening to all this finally told her parents they were going to all be late if they kept talking about this. Siegel had his job which was tending to all the armor and weapons to the Allster guards. Eileen tended to the outside work of gardening and farming. Mear would attend to all the personal errands for Governor George Allster. Rachel and Bill were still being educated and lower class schools. Lacus had to attend still to Flay. It was time to do her daily duty to Flay so Lacus said goodbye to everyone, and went up to the estate.

**Allster Estate Main House**

George Allster was attending to some governing business when his daughter entered his study where he was working.

"Daddy what are you doing now?" Flay asked her father

George looked up at his daughter, "Flay I am attending to state business, it will have to wait."

Just then Lacus arrived at the door and knocked

George and Flay heard this Flay opened the door to reveal Lacus. Flay gave her an evil glare.

"Flay, who is it?" George said in an annoyed tone.

Flay looked at her father, "Oh it's just that slave girl."

Lacus just endured it.

George looked and saw he said "Very well in fact this is excellent timing."

Flay looked at her father, "What do you mean father?" Flay was trying to sound superior in front of Lacus.

George smiled, "I mean you should be getting ready the King will be returning this afternoon, you must look your best."

Flay heard that and smiled ear from ear, "Really I can not wait to see him again, he didn't really talk to me at that ball a few months ago."

Lacus told herself, _"I don't blame him."_

George nodded, "Yes that could be a problem, he will be arriving down the main road I want you to be near the front when he arrives make sure he sees you."

Flay thought for a moment, "Hey slave girl, I want you to pick out my best and most revealing dress then draw my bath and have things ready to do my hair."

"Yes Miss Allster," Lacus replied then mumbled to herself, _"I swear if you call me a slave one more time."_

"Oh one more thing I think you should start calling me Her Majesty, because I know I will soon be queen," Flay yelled at her down the hall.

Lacus just nodded her head, and ran to do her duties she told herself,_ "I swear if that happens I will scream."_

**Back in George's study**

"Daddy, when will I get to be a queen like you promised?" Flay pouted

"I hope it will be very soon, now that we have peace again I will get back on the council about you marrying him, it will have to be soon," George replied.

Flay looked at him "It sounds like something is wrong daddy."

George replied, "Yes King Kira takes to big of a risk fighting in battle, if he were to die now with no successor we will not get our bloodline into royalty."

There was silence when George spoke again, "Now Flay listen carefully, when I arrange this marriage it is essential that you bare him a successor as soon as possible, then if he dies it won't matter your son will be next in line for the throne."

Flay smiled, "Then I will be queen, and nobody can do anything about it right daddy."

George laughed "Either way if he lives or dies our bloodline will be the next royals."

**Back with Lacus**

After a few hours she finished all her work Lacus said goodbye to a few other servants and headed to town to see her best friend Miriallia.

* * *

**Onogoro downtown Shopping district**

Lacus was walking toward to shopping district, when she noticed that the town was more lively than usual. Many people were trying to head to the main road to get a glimpse of the king's return. She herself was curious of the King, and decided that she too will be at the main road when the king returned. She noticed many of the people waiting were mostly servants like herself. Apparently the nobility were either on balcony's or horse carriages. She decided to take a shortcut through one of the richest parts of the capitol. She felt awkward that all the people were dressed in some of the fanciest clothes she ever seen, while she had Very poor clothes. She expected to be stared at, and made fun of. Though there were a few that did, the majority actually greeted her. To her surprise she believed that the kings influence is what made people decide to change she just smiled.

Lacus arrived at the down town shopping district and found her friend Miriallia looking at some items in a fruit store. "Hello Miriallia," Lacus greeted.

Miriallia turned to face her friend, "Hi Lacus, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Miria."

Lacus smiled, "Sorry by the way don't you think that the town is exciting today."

"I know to tell you the truth I was worried for awhile that we would be destroyed, but it all worked out well all the people are planning to greet the king when he arrives I'm planning to go myself," Miria replied.

"I didn't plan on going since I had to put up with Flays constant whining that she was going to be Queen again, but I want to see the King for myself," Lacus said in somewhat of a serious tone.

Miria laughed, "I don't blame you I think were all doomed if she becomes Queen, but from what I heard the King barely pays attention to her."

"I know that is why she told me to find her most reveling dress for her to where to greet him when he arrives," Lacus said.

"Well I suppose we should just hope for the best, I always believe good things happen to good people, and she is about as evil as they come," Miria told her in a serious voice.

The two just continued to do what average people there age would do. When they finished there shopping they heard someone call out to them.

"HEY MIRIA, LACUS," a voice shouted from the distance. Both turned to see there friends Tolle, and Kuzzy.

"Oh god him, I thought he was still training," Miria said in an annoyed voice.

Lacus smiled, "Now Miria you know he just has a thing for you."

Miria shuck her head "I know Tolle is really nice, but he is just not my type, what about you?"

"No, I believe when I meet the right one, I will know right when I see him," Lacus replied.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." said Miria.

Tolle and Kuzzy finally reached Miriallia and Lacus. They were wearing chain armor which was a mark that they were knights in training.

"So how do we look?" asked Tolle.

Miriallia and Lacus looked at each other and laughed.

"What is this, a costume party?" Miriallia said jokingly.

Tolle just frowned while Kuzzy remained motionless, "Hey you know we were training and I finally got promoted to a guard sentry," Tolle said proudly.

"Oh really, what about you Kuzzy?" Miriallia asked.

Kuzzy looked to the ground, "Well I ah… well ah…" before he could finish Tolle answered for him, "He is still a squire."

Kuzzy just frowned he really was happy just being what he was, but didn't want everyone to think he was a coward.

"Well it just takes time," Lacus said while Miriallia nodded.

"What do you mean? In the army now speed is everything, in order to move up you have to act fast," Tolle said.

"I know… but Tolle, I really think I would do better as a squire," Kuzzy told him in a soft manner.

Tolle looked back at him, "Yeah I guess your right, but man if I only was a fraction better I would have been able to go with them to battle the other day, I could have shown my skills and even the King himself would have seen it."

Miriallia laughed really loud, "You with the Aegis squad, their made of the best soldiers from Boaz."

"What do you mean? It was Lord Athrun himself that said I would make a great knight," Tolle replied.

"Yeah he said you could be a great knight, your only a guard you moron, even if you went you still would not have been able to fight," Miriallia told him.

Tolle thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, I forgot that."

All four just laughed when Lacus spoke, "Besides why would you want to fight even the king himself hates fighting."

Tolle looked at her, "That Lacus is the reason, His Majesty didn't want to fight, neither did Sir Athrun, but they did fight for all of us."

Lacus nodded, "Good I was just testing you."

Tolle was confused, "What do you mean?"

"From what I heard from around the Allster house the King when he was in battle he didn't like to kill, but if even one of his knights was in danger he would say to protect his people he would kill anyone who dared to harm them… he must be a very great man," Lacus told him.

Tolle thought for a minute, "Your right Lacus, Lord Athrun is the same way he always said it was the King who taught him that."

Tolle was about to say something else when he realized that it was almost time for the kings scheduled return, "AH, sorry girls we have to go it is almost time for the Kings return, I have to guard one of the side roads."

"Yeah I have to attend to the Knights horses," Kuzzy replied.

"See you later," they both said as they ran off.

Lacus and Miriallia looked at each other, "Well I suppose we should try to find a spot as well right Lacus," Miriallia said.

"Actually why don't you go off with out me, I want to see if I can find my sister," Lacus replied.

"Oh, okay well I'll see you later," Miria said.

After that they both left. Lacus was trying to get throw the crowds that had grown in the thousands. She was surprised when she was able to get near the castle, she got a spot right in the front of the crowd realizing where she was she decided to stay there since she would have a great view of the King.

Lacus continued to look around when she saw a carriage approaching to her disgusted it carried George and Flay Allster. The carriage was stopped about twenty yards from where Lacus was standing. Lacus wasn't in the mood to be taunted she was going to leave, but she got a strange feeling in her heart that she had to stay. Flay started looking around when she saw Lacus.

"Despicable, what is that slave girl doing here?" Flay asked her father.

"Forget about it Flay, focus on what your supposed to be doing," George told her.

"I know daddy, when the King comes by I have to get him to notice me." Flay said cheerfully.

"Good it should be any time now so be ready," George replied.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

Rau was waiting in his room for his two mercenaries he trained. He seemed to be deep in thought when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," Rau said very demanding

The door opened to reveal Rey and Shinn

"You called for us sir," they both said in unison.

Rau turned to face them, "Yes I have an extremely important mission for you two, I want you to sneak into Onogoro and find as much information on there King as possible."

"Yes sir," Shinn said

"Can we kill him too?" Rey added.

Rau's face became very serious, "No those are orders from the Emperor, just get the information and come back here."

"As you wish Sir," They both said in union and walked out.

After the door closed Rau smirked and thought to himself.

"_You have done well training this King, Mu La Flaga," _Rau told himself.

* * *

**Near Onogoro City's Gates**

King Kira lead his knights with Mu right behind him to Onogoro he was happy he was able to see his home again. He was approaching the city gates when Mu shouted out.

"Your majesty," Mu shouted

Kira turned to face him, "What is it Mu?"

"So how does it feel to be back I bet the whole city is waiting to greet you," Mu told him in a joking tone.

Kira laughed, "Well I really appreciate it, but it was the knights doing there the ones that should be honored."

Mu smirked, "Listen sire it was your presence, and leadership that won that battle the knights only fought that hard because they did not want to let you down. That is what makes a great King. I know one day people will look back on all the kings, and you will be known as the greatest."

Kira looked at him shocked, "Mu I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

With that Mu grinned, "Well here we go."

They reached the city gates they opened and it revealed the crowd all cheering. People from the rooftop throw confetti. Others waved while all were chanting Kira's name. Kira smiled at all of them, and waved back. Mu was happy the people were happy, but now it was a critical point of his duty, he had to keep his eyes on the crowd for any assassins.

**With Lacus**

Even though the king was about a half mile from her location the crowd started cheering. Lacus was getting anxious while she was looking to see the king. She noticed that Flay and her father were now standing ready for the king to pass by.

**With Kira**

Kira continued along the road waving and smiling he saw people of all status's waving to him he was pleased that three years since he broke the social barrier nobles, peasants, and former slaves seemed to start treating each other better. Mu was still on high alert he was looking around all over the place, and was pleased that the rest of the royal guard was doing the same. They were now nearing the castle.

**With Lacus**

The crowd was really loud now Lacus could now see the horsed. She looked over and saw Flay really excited now, but she didn't care about her at the moment. She looked back at the road there he was king Kira Yamato as soon as she saw him her heart started beating wildly her face turned bright red. He was the most handsome man she ever saw. At that moment she thought it couldn't get any better until she saw his eyes looking into hers.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Kira was right near the castle when he heard someone screaming his name, he didn't need to look he could tell by the annoying voice who it was. Flay was waving like crazy when Kira turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at her, that was when he saw her. Like with Lacus his heart went a hundred miles an hour. He turned his head to get a better look at her she was like a goddess to him long pink hair skin like snow Kira thought it couldn't get any better until he looked deep into her eyes. He knew she was the most beautiful girl he ever seen.

**With Flay**

Kira and Lacus were both staring at each other like nothing else mattered. Flay was getting extremely inpatient and thought to herself, _"What is he looking at?" _She looked at what Kira was staring at when she saw it was Lacus she was really mad. She looked back to Kira and noticed his face was red. He never looked at her like that. Flay told her self. "_That stupid slave girl thinks she can get him, we will see about that," _Flay said angrily.

**With Mu**

The other person that noticed this was Mu he thought Kira was acting strange his face was red and his eyes were focused on one spot. He looked over to see a very beautiful low class girl. He started smiling then thought, _"He is growing up." _Mu continued to watch with amusement.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Kira was approaching the gate to the castle still staring at Lacus he somehow knew she was the one he was waiting for.

Lacus saw he was approaching the gate, but hoped it would close so she could look at him some more.

Kira entered the castle still looking back at the girl; he continued to look at her until he could no longer see her.

Lacus saw him disappear into the castle her heart still pounding; she then realized this must be what her heart told her to wait for it must be fate. She then shock her head and told herself,_ "Get a grip Lacus, he is a King and you are a former slave." _Lacus frowned a little bit, but realized she was blushing again when she thought about him. She then started walking away.

Kira was still smiling, he kept thinking about that girl. He somehow knew she was the one, he also knew that he had to see her again.

Mu was looking at Kira he wanted to teas him a little bit, but realized he had to break Kira out of his little love trance.

Waiting by the castle door was Former queen Via, and princess Cagalli smiling.

"Hey kid you okay?" Mu asked in a fake voice like he didn't know what was going on.

"I don't think I've ever been better Mu," Kira said while blushing.

He got down from his horse, and saw his mother and sister waiting for him. Kira then thought about that girl again, "_I have to see her, and I think I know how to do it,"_ Kira told himself with a grin.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Intentions

**(AN) I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**I apologize for all the writing mistakes last chapter, I was never good with them, and I forgot to do a grammar check. I hope this chapter is better than the last.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed of Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Intentions**

**ORB Castle**

Kira was getting off his horse heading towards his mother, and sister. Many people in the castle were praising him, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He still could not get that girl off his mind, her beauty, eyes, but most important was the sense of gentleness he felt she possessed. He could have gone on thinking about her for hours if Mu hadn't broken his trance.

"Hey kid you alright?" Mu asked.

Kira broke from his trance, "I don't think I have ever been better Mu." Kira replied

Mu knew exactly what was on Kira's mind, but decided to play dumb.

"Well if you say so, I have to get the guard settled in I will see you later." Mu told him in a very deceitful voice.

Kira looked at him suspiciously.

"I know exactly where you're going Mu; just remember what she did to you the last time."

Mu stopped dead in his tracks, and laughed.

"Thanks for reminding me, she just loves playing hard to get." Mu said, as he laughed again.

Kira left Mu, and continued to approach his mother, and sister. When he finally reached them he noticed his sister had a very angry look on her face.

Kira approached her, "Hello Cagalli, you look as mad as ever."

"What do you mean by that!" she yelled. "We heard you entered the battle yourself, what were you thinking we were worried to death?" She replied to her brother.

Kira smiled. "I did what I had to do Cagalli; it is good to see your emotions are not dead."

"What did you say?" Cagalli yelled at him.

"You heard me little sister, besides Athrun was there as well." Kira told his sister then looked over to her reaction.

Upon hearing the name Cagalli's face went bright red. Kira always knew how to keep her temper in check.

"Well anyway the council has decided to gather later today, they wanted me to inform you." Cagalli told him then ran off, her face was still red.

Kira laughed at her reaction then turned to face his mother.

"Mother it is great to see you still well." Kira's voiced softened.

Via smiled at his manner. "I am glad you returned my son, you have served your country proudly."

Kira just nodded then turned silent. His thoughts went again to the girl he saw when he was arriving.

Via could sense something was very different about her son, being the concerned mother she was she questioned him about it.

"Kira, is there anything wrong? Via questioned.

Kira broke from his trance with a blush on his face, "Nothing is wrong mother I was just thinking about the council meeting." Kira lied.

Via knew he wasn't telling the truth, but decided to leave it be.

"Kira listen carefully, you have a lot of responsibility for being so young, and I am very proud how you rule the kingdom." Via told him in a very serious voice.

Kira suspected his mother knew he was lying so he was trying to get away fast.

"Mother it was all thanks to the training I got from Mu, plus what I learned from you, I really have to leave now goodbye mother." Kira replied as he walked off.

Via watched her son leave and smiled. She then thought to herself, _"That's not the reason you are the way you are Kira; it is because you have the heart of a king_._"_

As Kira was walking away he told himself, that after he listened to the council rag on him for endangering his life; he will have to find that girl.

* * *

**Onogoro Main Street**

Lacus was walking away after the king had disappeared from her sight. She kept thinking to herself, she could not believe that the king was staring at her. She tried to tell her self that it wasn't her he was looking at, but her heart knew that he was staring at her. Her mind kept playing his image over, and over in her head. He was so handsome; in his face she could see kindness, and strength. Her face went sad when she realized she had to see him again. The reality took its place when she remembered he was a king. She decided to try and ignore that fact; she wanted to at least have a moment of peace. Her thoughts could have gone on for hours, but the sound of her sister's voice broke her from her trance.

"Now wasn't that very interesting big sister?" Mear told her with a grin.

Lacus immediately broke from her trance and look at her sister.

"What…What are you talking about Mear?" Lacus asked in hesitation.

Mear grinned, "You heard exactly what I said, and you two couldn't keep your eyes off each other."

Lacus blushed, "You were there?" Lacus replied nervously.

"Yeah I saw you standing there, and decided to join you, but it appeared you were a little preoccupied so I just watched." Mear said.

Lacus started becoming very nervous. "You don't think anyone else noticed do you?"

Mear grinned again, "Oh, I think just about the first few rows of people."

Lacus started getting worried. She didn't want people to start spreading rumors.

Noticing Lacus's worried face Mear wanted to ease her sister. "So was he as hot as the rumors claim he is?"

Lacus looked at her, and blushed. "What are you talking about didn't you see him as well?" replied Lacus.

Mear smiled, "I saw him like everyone else, but no one saw him as well as you."

Lacus blushed again, "I believe it is time for us to head home," Lacus replied trying to change the subject.

"You don't think I will give up that easy do you?" Mear told her in a serious voice.

"Mear," Lacus said hurtfully.

Mear looked at her sister, and noticed a small tear was forming in her eye.

"I'm sorry Lacus, What is wrong with talking about it?" Mear asked her sister.

Lacus hung her head then looked at Mear in the eye. "I will probably never see him again he is a king." Now a tear fell down her cheek. "We didn't even speak we only saw each other for a couple minutes, and I want to know why it hurts so much?" Lacus asked hoping her sister would have an answer, but knew she wouldn't.

Mear watched her sister break down. She never knew of Lacus to cry. It hurt her, and she knew she had to cheer her up.

"Lacus, you don't know that you will never se him again, remember what mother always said, everything happens for a reason if your heart told you to stay there, then there had to be a reason." Mear told her sister while trying to cheer her up.

Lacus looked at her sister, and just smiled.

"I suppose you are right Mear, I must really look terrible if I have to get advice form you." Lacus told her, sounding a little bit better.

Mear smiled "Well we should go home, before Mom starts to worry."

Lacus nodded in agreement. "Mear will you do me a favor?" Lacus as asked.

"Sure." Mear replied.

"Will you not tell anyone of this, I just want it between us? Lacus asked.

Mear chuckled "Sure, Lets just say you owe me a favor." Mear replied.

Lacus smiled and agreed with her. They then continued walking home.

* * *

**Allster Estate**

Flay, and George returned home right after the king entered the castle. Flay was whining the hole way home, George knew for his plan to work he would have to calm her down.

"Listen Flay." George told her in a strict voice. "You will have to never act that way in public again do you understand?"

Flay turned to her father

"Daddy he didn't even look at me, he just kept staring at that slave girl, and I don't get it." Flay replied.

"I don't think that is of any concern, he always stares at those peasants." George told her.

Flay started whining again. "You're wrong I saw the look in his eyes, he loves her I know it."

George started to get annoyed.

"Even if it's true Flay, He won't see her again." George tried to reassure her.

Flay was still whining, "No daddy we should get rid of her, I never liked her."

"You know we can't do that Flay, she is the best worker we have, and we all could be punished by the new laws if we tried harming her, just let it go." George told his daughter.

There was silence in the room until George decided to speak again.

"Listen Flay, I will be going to that counsel meeting later, I will bring up the marriage proposal again." He told her.

He didn't bother getting a response; he just got up and walked out of the room leaving Flay.

Flay then thought to herself, _"Well it looks like I'll have to do it them_,_"_ She told herself smiling.

* * *

**Onogoro City Gates**

Rey and Shinn were fast approaching Onogoro. They were wearing regular clothes to disguise themselves. Shinn hated being on ORB soil, but knew he had to do this mission. They them slowly approached the entrance, which was guarded by several knights. They acted normally so the knights took little notice to them as they passed. They have now entered the city.

"I really can't stand this place." Shinn told Rey.

Rey looked over at him. "You must not let your personal feelings get in the way of this mission."

Shinn turned his head away from Rey. "You don't think I know that," Shinn responded. "It was ORB that conquered our home, they killed my whole family, and it just makes me sick." Shinn told him.

Rey became a little bit annoyed at his partners story.

"Listen Shinn, I have heard that over, and over just let it go we have a job to do." Rey told him.

Shinn stared at him for a moment. "Fine, but how are we going to gather information on this king."

Rey thought for a moment. "I think we should head to some of the most luxurious part of town, there we should be able to see what the nobles have to say about him."

"Sounds good t me let's go." Shinn replied.

Both Rey and Shinn decided it was best to go on foot at this point; they went to the noble part of the city. They arrived, and after an hour of listening to the people they learned that the noble George Allster was the one to go for information.

**Allster Estate**

Flay was looking out her window down to Lacus, who was taking care of there garden. Flay thought of the perfect idea on getting back at Lacus. Flay than thought to herself, _"Stupid happy looking slave girl, you won't be so happy later on." _Flay laughed to herself.

In order for her plan to work she had to leave the estate to find a suitable person, with her father now leaving for the counsels meeting she decided to go now.

**Outside Allsters Estate**

Rey, and Shinn were walking towards the estate when all of a suddenly when Flay ran right into them.

"Watch where you're going you moron." Flay shouted.

Shinn and Rey stared at each other for a minute.

"You're the fool that bumped into us." Shinn replied.

Flay became really angry, "How dare you talk to me like that!" Flay shouted again. "Don't you know who I am?" Flay said demanding an answer.

Rey looked at her. "Well I can tell you're a rich spoiled little brat."

Flay was really angry know. "You stupid peasants, it doesn't surprise me that you don't know, I am Flay Allster future queen of ORB." Flay told them proudly.

The name Flay Allster went through both of there heads.

Rey immediately went over, and apologized to Flay.

"What are you doing that for Rey?" Shinn asked him annoyed.

Rey pulled Shinn away for a minute to talk to him privately. Flay was still angry until she glanced at them. They were wearing swords, she immediately smiled she thought they were perfect for her plan.

Rey looked at Shinn. "Calm down Shinn, if what she says is true we can use her."

Shinn slightly smiled. "Very well Rey, you do the talking though I can't stand this brat."

Rey, and Shinn immediately were going to apologize again to Flay, but she beat them to it.

"You have to forgive my rudeness; I am having a bad day." Flay told them both.

Rey and Shinn both looked confused.

"Very sorry Miss Allster, we should have been more alert." Shinn told her.

Flay started to smirk. "Well I'm actually glad I ran into you two."

"Why is that," Rey replied.

"How would you two like to make 1,000 gold pieces?" Flay asked.

Shinn and Reys eyes went huge.

"What do we have to do? Rey said curiously.

Flay smiled, "You see that pink haired girl?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"I want you guys to do something to her." Flay told them.

"What do you want us to do to her?" Shinn asked.

Flay smiled again, "Alright here's the plan, I will send her on an errand towards dust, she will come back to find the gates to the estate locked, then do anything you want to her, but just don't kill her I can't afford any attention to the estate right know."

Both of them looked very confused.

"What did she ever do to you?" Rey asked.

Flay became angry, "Look do you want to do this or not?"

Shinn looked at her, "Why would you ask perfect stranger to do this?

Flay stared at him. "I can tell you're not from this city, and you people look like you would do this type of job."

Rey and Shinn went into another private conversation with each other.

"It appears our job just became easier, if we do this we can gain her trust. Rey told Shinn.

Shinn agreed, and they went back over to Flay.

"Very well, but what should we do with her? Rey asked.

"I don't care, scare her, mug her, or beat her, all will be fine with me." Flay responded.

After there conversation Rey, and Shinn left, Flay went back inside the estate she went straight for Lacus.

"Lacus I need you to do something." Flay told her.

Lacus looked at her, "What do you need Miss Allster?" Lacus responded hesitantly.

"Later toward dusk I need you to go to the other side of town, and deliver this package to one of my father's shops." Flay told her.

"I could just go now, besides I get off work before dusk." Lacus replied.

Flay was becoming angry, but she had to hide it she could no longer force her to leave when she wanted.

"I know, but I will pay you extra." Flay said.

Normally Lacus would not do it, if she left then it would be dark by the time she got back. She thought about it, and realized her family could use the extra money.

"Okay I will take it for you." Lacus responded with a fake smile.

Lacus took the package, and thought she saw a smile on Flay's face as she was walking away.

* * *

**ORB Castle**

Kira was in his chambers on the balcony looking over his city. He was extremely glad that his people were safe. He was wearing his long robe with ORB's symbol on the back. As he was looking over the city his thoughts again went to the girl he saw. He kept remembering what she looked like, how she moved everything. When he closed his eyes he could perfectly identify everything about her. He let his thoughts take over.

"_I have to see her again; no I will see her again." Kira thought to himself._

Kira was daydreaming again, and almost didn't hear the knock at the door.

Kira snapped back to reality, "Enter," Kira replied in his normal voice.

A guard entered, and knelt down in front of him. "Your Majesty, the counsel is ready for the meeting." The guard responded.

Kira softly sighed, "Very well, I will head there know good work."

"Yes my lord," The guard said as he returned to his post.

Kira left his chambers, and went to the war room. The guards opened the door for him; all the counsel members got on there feet, and bowed to him. The counsel was not as complete, his three main vassals Athrun, Nicol, and Lord Jibril were busy with there own lands at the moment. Kira noticed that George Allster was there which meant he would have to hear the whole marriage thing again. Kira reached his seat that was at the head of the table, and motioned everyone to sit down.

"I appreciate all of you being here today," Kira told them.

"As are we your highness, we are glad you made it back safely." One counsel member said.

"Your majesty you had us all worried, you shouldn't risk your life like that," Another counsel member added.

"Even so the battle was a tremendous victory for us all." the first counsel member added again.

At that point George Allster finally spoke. "Your highness even though we are all grateful you yourself lead, and won that battles what would we do if you died without a successor?" George asked.

Kira slightly smiled he knew it was coming.

George spoke again. "I believe it is time for you to marry sire."

Half of the counsel started shaking there heads; they knew what George actually wanted.

Kira looked at George, "Governor I believe your right."

George started looking very happy, "Thank you for agreeing with this your highness, we will start preparing for it right away, I thi…" He started to say but was interrupted by Kira.

"What I'm saying governor is I believe your right, I will marry when I find a bride I want to marry." Kira spoke up in a rather annoyed voice.

The counsel also noticed this, most of them agreed with there king, While a few agreed with George.

George heard what he said, and decided it was not a good idea to push anymore that day.

The rest of the meeting went pretty smoothly. There were questions on the town's expansion, other town's tax collections, and expanding the army. It was nearly dust when the meeting finally ended. Kira dismissed all of them, and then he headed up to his chambers.

He told the maids to bring his dinner to him that day he didn't want to eat in the main dinning room. They did as he required he ate his dinner, and now realized it was dust. He smiled widely.

"_Well I guess its time I get ready," Kira told himself._

**Allster Manor**

Lacus, and her family finished there dinner as well. Lacus saw it was dust so she had to get ready to go.

"Lacus are you sure you have to do this?" Eileen asked her.

Lacus smiled, "Yes mom, we could use the extra money."

"I just don't like you going to the other side of town in the dark." Eileen replied.

"I could go with you," Siegel spoke up.

Lacus looked at her father, "Dad you worked all day I can handle this little task."

"Very well, just be careful," Siegel replied.

Just then Bill came into the room he looked right to his oldest sister.

"Lacus you promised you would play with me," Bill told her.

Lacus looked at him and smiled, "I'm very sorry I will play with you tomorrow."

Bill frowned, "Okay," he replied, and ran outside.

Lacus smiled, and said goodbye to everyone, and walked out the door. When she reached the gate she saw George return with a very angry expression on his face. She thought no more of it and left.

Flay watched her leave and smiled. She saw her father come home, and waited until he went into his study. She then ran down to the gate, she saw Shinn and Rey across the road. She nodded to them, and they did the same. She quickly locked the gate, and went back inside.

Lacus was walking when she heard something behind her she quickly turned to see something hid in a bush. She went to the bush, and found her little brother trying to hide.

"Bill what are you doing?" Lacus asked.

Bill hung his head, "I just wanted to come with you."

Lacus was silent for a moment, "Well it's too late to go back now we should get going."

Bill smiled, and Lacus did the same.

* * *

**ORB Castle**

It was just after dusk; Kira was now preparing to go on one of his rides in the city. He always wore his sword; he put two small daggers in his belt on his leg. He wore somewhat royal garments, not his armor though he would always leave that behind. Last was a very long cloak, it covered his whole body and head. The cloak only left his eyes exposed. He stared at him self for a minute, and then he went his secret escape route in one of the walls. The secret path was only known by him, not even Mu or his sister knew about it. The route was something his father shown him when he was a child, the only thing good he got from him. The escape route was only passed down to kings.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Kira went down the path until it reached the outside of a cliff that was near the city. From there he took another secret entrance that lead inside the city. When he arrived at the entrance if was near some horse stables. He would pick out a horse to ride for that night.

Normally he would like to ride Tori, but his main horse was well known. He got on a horse, and started riding. He would ride throw the hole city, visiting the nobles part of town last. When he was riding he found his mind wandering to that girl he saw earlier today. Something in his mind told him to visit the noble's district first. He didn't want to, but something kept telling him to go. He then starting riding toward the noble's district.

Lacus and Bill finished dropping off that package, and were returning home. When they arrive they found the gate locked. Lacus took Bill, and they stared to walk towards the side of the house. When they reached the corner suddenly Shinn grabbed Lacus's arm, and put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Bill wanted to help his sister so he started kicking Shinn. Rey suddenly came behind Bill and hit him hard on the back of the head. Lacus looked horrified, and started to cry. She was more worried about her brother than herself.

"Annoying little brat," Rey said.

Shinn started laughing, "Now what do we do with her."

Lacus felt really scared, she started struggling she managed to get Shinn's hand off her mouth for a second to scream.

Kira who was riding near by suddenly heard a scream for help. He immediately looked in the direction, and started riding towards it. Something inside him told him be needed to be there, normally he would help anyone who asked for help, but this time something told him he had to be there. He kept riding until he saw two men attacking one girl. It was dark, and he couldn't see her face yet.

Shinn got his hand back over her mouth.

"Now what should we do with her?" Shinn asked Rey.

"Why don't we knock her around until she hates being alive." Rey said as he started to laugh.

Shinn started laughing as well; Lacus had tears going down her face.

Rey raised his hand to hit her, Lacus saw this and shut her eyes. As Rey was about to connect with a slap someone shouted at him.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" The voice shouted.

Rey and Shinn turned to see the man, Lacus opened her eyes as well, and when she looked at this man her heart started beating again. She couldn't see his face, but she saw his eyes. A flashback went into her head.

She then thought to herself,_ "It couldn't be."_

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN)**

**Chapter two done, I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up by the weekend, bye for now.**


	3. Meeting

**(AN): Thanks again to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting**

**Onogoro **

Kira was franticly riding to the sound of the scream; he arrived to see two men overpowering a girl. He couldn't see her face, but something told him that he could not afford to let her be hurt. He quickly got off his horse, as he was approaching he saw the girls face. He could feel his heart immediately start pounding, he could have stared at her for hours, but he saw the blonde man about to hit her. His anger started to rise as he began to swing at her.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Kira shouted.

Rey and Shinn turned to see the man, Lacus opened her eyes as well, and when she looked at this man her heart started beating again. She couldn't see his face, but she saw his eyes. A flashback went into her head.

She then thought to herself,_ "It couldn't be."_

Rey and Shinn got a bad vive from this man like he knew how to fight.

Rey turned to the man. "This is none of your business; I suggest you leave before you get hurt."

Kira ignored Rey; his eyes went straight to Shinn. "I told you to get your hands off her." Kira repeated.

Lacus was still looking at Kira, she still couldn't see his face, but she knew in her heart who he was.

Shinn started to laugh.

"What do you think you can d…?" Shinn didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Kira moved with lightning speed; he got Lacus out of Shinn's grip instantly.

Kira held Lacus in his arms for a minute; he didn't want to let her go. Lacus felt her heart picked up the pace as well. Something told her this man was who she thought he was. Kira gently put her down next to her unconscious brother.

"Please miss stay here." Kira gently told her.

Lacus blushed, "Yes okay, thank you very much."

Kira loved the sound of her voice. He started to walk towards Rey and Shinn.

Lacus watched him hoping he would be unharmed.

Shinn stared at him in awe, Rey moved right next to Shinn.

"Be careful, that type of speed is only trained in ORBS special squads." Rey told him.

"I don't care he made me look like a fool." Shinn replied as he took out his sword, and charged towards Kira.

Kira stood there watching Shinn charge at him; he didn't even reach for his weapon. Shinn approached, and slashed at Kira. Kira easily evaded it by ducking; he quickly spun around, and landed a punch straight to Shinn cheek. Shinn immediately fell in pain.

Rey decided to play it a little more cautious. He looked right at Kira.

"I can tell your no amateur, but I suggest you draw your weapon, I am not like my partner." Rey told him.

Kira looked at the man, and noticed he seemed to be more dangerous than the other. Kira decided to draw his sword. Rey immediately looked at the sword; he noticed it was no standard issue.

Rey than smirked, "Very good lets begin."

"Anytime," Kira replied.

Rey and Kira immediately charged each other. There swords meet, they were each pushing each other back and forth. Kira felt that he was a decent fighter so he didn't want to take any chances.

Lacus was holding her brother while watching them fight. She was extremely afraid for the man who saved her.

Kira started to push Rey back, there test of strength was being won by Kira. Kira broke the stance, and made a slash to Reys arm, it connected and blood started flowing out of it.

Shinn was finally backed up. He looked to Rey; they stared at each other before nodding. After the nod Shinn made his presence known to Kira, and then he charged right for Lacus. Kira let his guard down, to start heading toward Shinn. Rey noticed this, and went straight for Kira.

Lacus looked to Shinn who was heading right for her. She felt very afraid, but she was even more terrified when she saw Rey heading towards Kira.

Kira was to engrossed with catching Shinn he didn't even notice Rey behind him. Rey Smirked to himself. _"Good bye to you fool," _Rey told himself.

Lacus saw this again, and screamed, "BEHIND YOU!"

Hearing Lacus's scream Kira immediately took out one of his hidden daggers, and throw it at Shinn. Shinn wanted to hurt Lacus badly so he didn't notice the dagger. The dagger went right through his hand holding his sword. He instantly dropped his sword, and fell to the ground in pain.

Rey was still charging Kira; He reached Kira and swung his sword. Kira knew it was going to be close. He turned his body, and used his sword to angle Rey's blade. The sword missed Kira's face by centimeters, but it tore the cloak covering his face off.

Lacus then immediately saw who it was. Her heart instantly starting beating faster, she now had tears of joy in her eyes. Her brother who was unconscious now woke up as well.

Kira also removed the rest of the cloak, he turned straight to Rey.

"I suggest you surrender while you can." Kira told him.

Rey looked at him for a moment, he noticed that his clothes were far to fancy to be an ordinary knight. Rey knew that he was no match for this guy's swordsmanship.

"Who are you?" Rey questioned him.

Kira just stared at him, "This is your final warning surrender."

Rey became a little annoyed that this man didn't answer his question.

"Unfortunately I will never surrender!" he shouted as he started charging Kira again.

Rey started charging, but he was too late as Kira's speed proved much more formidable.

They swung there swords, when the swords clashed, Rey's sword broke in half. Rey just stood there looking at his broken sword.

Lacus felt relieved that her two attackers looked defeated.

Rey knew he had to get out of there quick, and then he noticed Lacus and Bill a few yards away. Rey gambled that Kira would try to save them instead of making the deathblow to him.

Rey then throw his broken sword straight at Lacus. Lacus saw the blade coming; she tried to shield her brother.

Kira saw what Rey had done; it was then like his heart stopped. He dashed towards Lacus.

"_I will not lose her," Kira thought to himself._

He managed to get right in front of Lacus; he skillfully used his sword to knock the broken sword away from Lacus.

Rey quickly gathered up Shinn, and disappeared into the darkness.

Kira slowly walked over to where he saw Shinn's fallen sword. He noticed that it was a standed issue used by ZAFT.

Kira quickly throw the sword away, and brought his attention back to Lacus.

When he turned around he saw her staring right at him. He melted right into her eyes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds; Bill just kept looking back, and forth between the two wandering what was going on.

Kira broke from his trance, and walked straight up to Lacus. She was still on the ground; he stretched out his hands to her to help her up.

"Are you alright Miss?" Kira asked her.

Lacus broke from her trance and smiled right at him. "Yes thank you for saving us, your majesty," she smiled at him.

Kira thought to himself, _"She has without a doubt the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."_

Kira lifted her up and stared right into her eyes.

"Please miss you can call me Kira," he said as he blushed.

Lacus immediately blushed as well, "Yes thank you your highness… I mean Kira."

Kira started to chuckle, "Please there is no need to be nervous, I was hoping I would see you again." Kira replied.

Lacus blushed again, "Actually I was as well."

"May I have the pleasure of your name my lady?" Kira asked her.

Lacus smiled, "My name is Lacus Clyne," she answered him.

Kira then smiled.

"_She even has a beautiful name," Kira thought to himself._

"It is an honor to finally meet you Lacus." Kira told her as he kissed her hand.

Lacus almost fainted; she probably would have if her brother wasn't pulling on her other hand.

"Lacus what is going on," Bill said.

Lacus broke her trance on Kira, "Oh I'm so sorry Bill, make sure you pay your respect to the king."

Bill looked at the man, "You're the king," He said excitingly.

Kira smiled down at him, and raised his hand to shake Bill's.

"I am, but why don't you just call me Kira," Kira told him as he shook his hand.

Lacus loved the way Kira's personally was, it was like everything she heard. He was extremely nice, and protective to those he cared for, but would be very fearful to those who tried to hurt those he cared about.

She smiled at this, but then thought to herself, _"He's protective to those he cares about, and does that mean he cares about me?" _She questioned herself.

Kira let go of Bill's hand, and walked right over to Lacus.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you two doing out here late at night." Kira asked her.

"Oh, I don't mind at all," She replied with a smile. "We were running an errand for my employer, I knew it would be late when we returned, but my family needed the money."

Kira smiled again. "That is very noble of you," He frowned after he said that.

Lacus noticed this, and became a little worried. "My lord… I mean Kira is there anything your troubled with," SHe asked concerned.

"I was only wondering what kind of employer would ask you to go out this late." Kira replied.

Lacus's hesitated. She didn't like Flay at all, but she didn't want anyone to get in trouble.

"Ever since birth I have always served the Allsters," She replied with a frown. A tear slid down her face.

Kira noticed the frown and the tears in her eyes.

"_So she used to be a slave." He thought to himself._

Kira very gently put his hand on her face, he wiped the tear away.

Lacus just blushed, she never expected him to comfort her, but deep down she knew he would. She loved the feeling of his hand on her face; she could have stayed like that forever. What Kira did next was what she really wasn't expecting.

Right after Kira wiped the tear away, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

Lacus was shocked; she couldn't believe he was hugging her. As she was in his arms she felt a peace that she never felt before. She was almost frozen, but she slowly put her arms around him as well. She did not want to let him go.

Kira felt Lacus return his hug, and he loved every second of it. He always felt something was missing in his life, now that he was holding her he felt that emptiness drift away.

Kira thoughts went to how his ancestors were the ones that probably made hers slaves. He felt extreme guilt for this.

"I am very sorry Lacus," Kira told her.

Lacus opened her eyes, "No I am the one that is sorry I should never have…" Lacus said but she was cut off by Kira.

"No, it is my family's fault you had to suffer." Kira told her as he released her from the hug.

Lacus looked in his eyes she saw sadness, and guilt. She loved the way he was so caring.

She gave a small smile, "There is nothing for you to be sorry for Kira, I was born a slave, and I probably still would be one if it wasn't for you." She told him.

Kira looked deep into her eyes; he saw nothing but happiness in her eyes.

Bill was tired of being silent, "Lacus when are we going home?"

Kira and Lacus looked at him, and smiled.

Lacus looked down to him

"I'm sorry Bill, but the gate is now locked we will have to wait for morning." She told him.

"What you mean we have to stay out here, that stupid red haired monster!" Bill shouted.

"Bill! That wasn't very nice," Lacus told him.

Kira heard that, and started laughing. Lacus and Bill looked over to him.

"There has never been a more truthful statement than that." Kira chuckled.

Lacus heard this, and started laughing herself.

"_So he doesn't like Flay." She thought to herself._

Kira stopped laughing

"Well since you can't return home tonight Lacus, will you grant me the pleasure of your company." Kira said while slightly blushing.

Lacus blushed as well, _"Is he asking me on a date?" _She questioned herself.

"Yes I would love that." She told him.

Kira smiled, "Very well please follow me," He asked her while stretching out his hand.

She gladly took his hand, and motioned Bill to follow her. He led them over to his horse.

"So Bill have you ever ridden a horse before?" Kira questioned him.

"No, but I always wanted to, I really want to be a knight when I get bigger." Bill told him excitingly.

Kira lifted him up on the horse.

"If you work, and train hard enough I'm sure you can make it." Kira told him.

Bill was really excited.

"I will train very hard, that red haired witch said, people like me would never get to be a knight." Bill replied.

Lacus was very happy that they were getting along, but when she heard that she became a little worried. Her fears were put away when Kira laughed again.

"You shouldn't let people like that stand in the way of your dreams, People like that just think about themselves." Kira told Bill.

Bill just nodded, Kira then stretched his hand out to Lacus.

"Oh there won't be enough room if I get on the horse Kira." Lacus told him.

"No need to worry I prefer to walk on these nights." Kira replied with a smile.

Lacus blushed, "I think I will walk as well it is a nice night."

Kira blushed as well.

"Very well let us be on our way," Kira said with a smile.

"_He keeps smiling at me I love that," Lacus told herself._

Kira and Lacus kept walking throughout the city talking; they very quickly opened up to each other. They spoke about there family's, even simple things that they like to do everyday. Kira loved that he could be himself with her, no formalities, nothing, he could just be himself. He knew that in the morning he would have to return to being the one who put his people above himself. He would gladly give his life to his people, but just tonight he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to just be with her.

Lacus loved every second of the time they were together. She couldn't believe how perfect they were for each other.Just talking being themselves. She knew in the morning she would have to put the fake smile on, and do her work for Flay. She didn't want the night to end. She couldn't believe how safe, comforted, and even loved, she felt. She knew he was a king, she was a servant, that might cause problems for the nobles, but tonight she didn't care. Tonight she wanted to be selfish; she wanted to just be with him.

* * *

**Onogoro Kira's Secret spot**

They kept walking until they reached a small fountain that was in the town's edge. It was a very secluded spot of Onogoro. They both also noticed that Bill had fallen asleep.

"This place is absolutely beautiful; I never knew this was here." Lacus told him with a smile.

Kira smiled back at her.

"Yes I always come here when I feel troubled; it always makes me fell better." He told her.

Lacus looked at him concerned.

"Kira are you troubled? Please if you are I would like to help you." Lacus replied.

"No Lacus, I just don't want this moment to end." he told her with a blush.

Lacus felt her heart start beating faster she quickly turned so her back was to him. She was afraid that once the night was over she would never see him again.

"Kira, I'm afraid." she told him on the verge of tears.

Kira looked at her very concerned.

"I'm afraid of having this feeling of comfort taken away," She said, still with her back facing him.

Lacus stood there a little bit worried if she revealed too much to him. Her fears went away as she felt two hands wrap around her holding her tight. She sighed sweetly, and put her hands on his, and leaned into his hug.

Kira felt her lean into his hug. He smiled, and put his head on her shoulder. He could smell the scent of her hair which was making him intoxicated. He loved every second of holding her.

"With all my power I will never make that comfort go away Lacus," Kira told her gently.

Lacus smiled, "I know you wouldn't, but I'm worried."

"There is no need to worry about others think Lacus all that matters is this moment." Kira told her softly.

"Your right thank you Kira." Lacus replied.

The night went on more smoothly Kira and Lacus decided to sit down, but they never left there position. Kira leaned up against the fountain with his arms around Lacus. Lacus leaned up against him with her back on his chest. She rested her head on his as they just watched the stars. Not long after they both fell asleep never leaving that position.

* * *

**Morning Onogoro**

Lacus woke up first, she at first didn't realize where she was, and she felt someone was holding her. She looked behind her, and saw Kira still there holding her very protectively.

"_Thank god it wasn't a dream," She thought to herself, and smiled._

She didn't want to get up, but she realized it was morning.

"Oh my God it's morning!" she shouted.

Kira and Bill instantly woke up.

Kira looked around. Then remembered what happened last night.

"Good morning to you to Lacus." Kira said.

Lacus immediately faced him and blushed.

"I'm sorry Kira, good morning," she replied.

Kira chuckled then realized that it was morning.

"IT IS MORNING," he shouted, "If I'm not back in about a half hour people will know I'm gone." Kira said.

"Yes I'll be late as well," she said.

They quickly got ready to leave; Bill found it funny they were moving around so fast.

Kira quickly got on top of the horse Lacus got in front of Kira, and Bill got behind him. The hors really could ride all three of them. Kira and Lacus actually wanted to walk with each other last night. Kira quickly put his cloak back on the best he could. The streets would start gathering people at this time. He got the cloak on, and hastly rode toward the Allster mannor.

* * *

**Allster Estate**

**Inside the main house**

Flay was walking in circles while watching the front gate, she couldn't wait to see what had happened to Lacus. She had a huge smile.

"_Stupid slave girl, it is taking her a long time to get back they must have really hurt her." Flay told herself while she laughed._

**Lacus's Familys house**

"Siegel, I can't take it anymore they were gone all night," Eileen said crying.

"I know, we never should have let her go, Bill followed her, now there both missing." Siegel replied.

Rachel entered the room.

"Mom, Dad, Mears back," she told her parents.

Mear went to find Lacus's friends; she brought all three of them back to help with the search.

"Is there any news Mrs. Clyne," Miriallia asked.

Eileen looked at them all sadly

"I'm sorry, but we can't find them anywhere." Eileen replied.

"We will help right Kuzzy?" Tolle asked him.

"Yeah we will just have to check all the likely places." Kuzzy replied.

"Thank you everyone for you help," Siegel told them.

"Yes thank you," Eileen replied.

Miriallia was about to say something when all of them heard a horse racing into the estate.

Flay noticed the horse as well, her anger boiled as she saw Lacus. Lacus looked unharmed.

Eileen, Siegel, Mear, Rachel, and all of Lacus's friends raced to the window, they all were releived to see Lacus, and Bill.

"Thank god there alright." Eileen said happily.

"Yes," Responded siegel as he hugged his wife.

"Who is that though?" Mear asked.

All of them looked at that person who had his face covered.

"I have no idea," Siegel replied.

Kira helped Lacus get down off the horse, she blushed. He then helped Bill get down from the horse.

"Thanks for taking us home Kira." Lacus replied with a blush.

Miriallia and Mear seemed to notice the blush. Flay who was up in the window of her estate, was steaming that she was unharmed.

"It was my pleasure Lacus anytime." he said.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Kira," Bill replied.

Kira smiled down at him

"Remember Bill, just follow your dreams, work hard, and you will achieve knighthood." Kira told him with a small smile.

Bill was so excited he jumped at Kira, Bill accidently grabbed Kira's cloak and pulled it off.

Siegel, Eileen, and Mear mouths almost dropped to the ground. Everyone else was just in shock.

As Lacus was about to walk away, Kira gently grabbed her wrist.

"Lacus, I was wandering if you will meet me later tonight." Kira told her with a blush on his face.

Lacus felt her heart skip a beat. She then turned red as well. She was very happy he wanted to see her again.

"Yes! Of course yes, just tell me where." Lacus replied happily.

Kira smiled, "Can you do it after dusk? Just head to the fountain, I'll be waiting for you there."

Lacus was very happy.

"I'll be there," She told him.

Kira smiled, he then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Lacus couldn't belive it, she loved every second of that.

"Til tonight, my dear Lacus." Kira told her as he picked up his cloak.

Kira put his cloak on, and jumped on his horse. He then rode out of the estate.

"_I knew she was the one, I think I love her." Kira told himself._

Lacus watched him leave she felt revieved he wated to see her again.

"_I now know why my heart told me to wait there to see him that day, I think I love him." Lacus told herself._

Inside her house, Siegel and Eileen nearly fainted. Mear was shocked; Rachel didn't really know what was going on. Miriallia knew she really had to talk to Lacus later. Tolle and Kuzzy dropped there swords, and stood there in shock.

The one other person who noticed this was in her window starring down at Lacus. You could almost feel the tension she was so mad.

"_Why does he like her, what does that stupid slave girl have that I don't." Flay thought to herself._

Flay didn't know what to do her plan somehow brought them togther. She didn't know what to do.

"DADDY!" Flay screamed.

Lacus was still watching were Kira left, putting her hands on her heart. She couldn't be happier.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoy that chapter, it wasn't as long as the others, but I wanted it to be all about Kira, and Lacus. The next chapter will be up either Sunday, or Monday. See you later.**


	4. Explanations

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Explanations **

**Onogoro Streets**

Kira continued to ride through the streets it was now morning, he really needed to return before anyone found him missing in the castle. He quickly returned the horse to the stables; He went through all the secret entrances until he reached his chambers.

"_It seems I made it in time." Kira told himself as he heard a knock at his door._

"Your Majesty, your morning meal is ready," One of the maids told him.

"Thank you, you may leave." Kira told her through the door.

"Yes Your Majesty," the maid replied.

Kira quickly changed into his castle garments. All the time he couldn't get Lacus out of his mind.

"_I just knew she was the one, I can't wait until dusk." Kira told himself as he walked out of his chambers towards the dinning room.

* * *

_

**Allster Estate**

Lacus was still watching were Kira left, putting her hands on her heart. She couldn't be happier. She kept thinking how wonderful that night was. She knew that he was the one; she couldn't wait until dusk, so she could see him again.

She could have stood there for hours thinking about him, but a pull on her arm distracted her.

"Lacus, Kira told me I could be a knight if I trained hard," Bill told her excited.

Lacus stared down at him and just smiled.

"Now Bill we still must address him properly when he is not in our presence." Lacus replied to him.

"But why, he said he could call him by his name, and he was really nice." Bill told her.

Lacus kneeled down to him, and gave him a real serious look.

"Bill for now you must not tell any one you saw the king," Lacus told him seriously.

"But, I don't understand Lacus," Bill replied.

Lacus sighed sweetly. "Listen Bill, if people were to find out Kira rides in the streets at night, it could endanger his life."

"Oh, alright," Bill responded.

Lacus smiled, "Good, now let's get home Mom, and Dad must be worried."

Lacus and Bill turned around to get the biggest shock of there lives. There whole family and all of Lacus's friends were staring straight at them.

"_Oh god, just how long have they been there?" Lacus asked herself._

They both arrived at there house, Bill didn't really understand what was going on, but Lacus knew perfectly what was on there minds.

Lacus walked right to her parents, Mear had a huge grin on her face, because she knew of Lacus's crush.

"I am very sorry, for not coming home last night mother, when I returned the gate was locked so I…," Lacus couldn't finish; she was cut off by her parents.

"We were worried sick about you, we should have never have let you go last night." Eileen told her.

"Lacus what in the world were you doing with the kin…," her father blurted in, but he received an elbow from his wife.

Siegel took that as a sign to let his wife do the talking.

"Please continue now dear," Eileen told her with a smile.

All of her friends just watched with great interest. As she explain this.

"I understand mother, but first I am really glad you allowed me to go last night." She said with a blush starting to form.

Eileen noticed, and just smiled.

"When I got near the other side of town I noticed Bill was following me, I was two far away to bring him back so I just allowed him to come with me." Lacus replied.

"What are you talking about that for, get to the good stuff?" Mear shouted over to Lacus.

Eileen glanced at her, which made Mear stay quite.

Lacus smiled then she continued, "After I dropped off the package, we returned home to find the gate was locked," Lacus told them.

"_That's strange, the gate is supposed to be open at that hour." Eileen thought to herself._

"When I was trying to figure out what to do, I was attacked by these two men that looked like bandits." Lacus explained.

"Your both fine right," Eileen asked concerned.

"Yes mother, When they tried to hit me, he came out of nowhere, and got rid of them both." she said while blushing.

Eileen looked at her, and tried to play dumb.

"Just who was he Lacus," Eileen asked.

Lacus hoped that they weren't there to see Kiras face. She didn't want anyone to know just yet, but then she realized it was a trap because her mother told her that she never lied to her.

"He is someone who is a true hero, someone who putts others before himself, someone who saw me for who I really am." Lacus replied to them.

Eileen noticed when Lacus said that she seemed happy, it was the first time she saw her oldest daughter truly smile out of happiness.

"My god, he is the king Lacus!" Her father shouted.

Everyone turned to see Siegel, Eileen gave him a very fierce gaze.

Lacus decided to not hold anything back now.

"I know father, he is a king, but he is also just Kira. Lacus replied to her father with a very serious look.

"K…, Kira you called him by his first name?" Siegel shouted.

"That is what he asked me to call him father." Lacus replied.

"Yeah me too," Bill finally broke his silence. "Kira even told me if I train hard I can be a knight." Bill shouted happily.

"Not you two," Siegel replied shaking his head.

Mear now decided to break her silence.

"I just can't believe you actually met him Lacus, but after all you did stare at each other forever at his entrance the other day." Mear said.

"What! You mean this has been going on?" Siegel replied.

Lacus just remained silent, though she didn't want to make anyone angry over her; she started to think about Kira. She knew she wanted to be with him, and that was all that mattered to her now.

Mear noticed Lacus start to space out.

"See what I mean father, the girl is in love, I don't even think she hears us now." Mear told them.

"Mear that is enough," Lacus said blushing.

Siegel continued to shake his head.

Mear smirked, "Let me guess your imaging staring into his blue eyes right?"

Lacus quickly turned her head to Mear, "His eyes aren't blue they are violet," Lacus responded angrily.

"HA! See what I mean," Mear told her with a smile.

Lacus turned even redder.

Eileen decided it was enough for the question to Lacus today.

"Alright people, Lacus and Bill are back safely, so there is nothing more to worry about." Eileen told them all as she hurried Lacus out of the house.

"Thanks mother," Lacus told her.

Eileen smiled at her, "Don't listen to your father he is just freaked out, I hope that everything works out for you." Eileen replied as she went back inside the house.

Lacus stood there until her friends came out of the house.

Miriallia was about to say something when Lacus looked at them all.

"I know what you're going to ask, but I have to do my work now." Lacus told them as she started walking away.

Miriallia wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Just one quick question Lacus, Will you see him again?" Miriallia asked.

Lacus turned to her friend, "Yes, I will be seeing him sooner than I thought I would."

Miriallia smirked, "You're meeting him later I see, and I will expect full details tomorrow." She said, as she ran off grabbing Tolle and Kuzzy, so they wouldn't bother her with questions.

Lacus smiled at this, she loved the way her friend understood her. Lacus wanted to get everything done as quickly as she could so she could be done by dusk.

**Inside Allster Main House**

Flay witnessed everything, the part that really had her steaming was the kiss after ward.

"DADDY!" she screamed.

George heard his daughters scream and ran into the room.

"What is wrong?" George asked concerned.

Flay angrily turned to him.

"That stupid slave girl came back unharmed with the king." She replied.

George looked out the window. "Flay your paranoia is really starting to disturb me."

"What! You're saying I'm making this up?" she screamed.

George started walking out of the room.

Flay knew the only way he would believe her would be to tell him the truth.

"Wait daddy," Flay told him.

George stopped, and turned to his daughter.

"I sort of tried to do something to slave girl yesterday." Flay told him.

"I had a feeling you did Flay." George replied.

Flay was now confused.

"I saw His Majesty return the girl," George told her. "Now I want to know everything that happened."

Flay lowered her head.

"I ran into these two rough looking men yesterday, I told them I was sending her on a delivery, and then I told them to hurt her." Flay explained.

George shook his head.

"So somehow the king found these men attacking the girl, and brought her back." George said sounded disappointed.

"I really don't know daddy, I am just as shocked as you." Flay replied.

"YOU FOOL!" George now yelled.

Flay jumped at her fathers voice.

"Do you know how hard it will be to get him to accept your marriage now?" George told her.

Flay just remained quite.

"We can not even get rid of that girl know," George continued.

"But why daddy, we should just make her disappear," Flay softly replied.

"Idiot, The king will order a full investigation, what we have to do now is wait, and see if this is just a short fling for him." George replied.

"I saw the way he looks at her daddy, it is no fling," Flay told him.

George just looked at his daughter.

"From now on you just leave everything to me, we are going to have to play our cards carefully now." George responded in a very serious tone.

Flay nodded, and walked out of the room.

George just stood there looking down at Lacus doing her work.

"_For your sake girl, you better hope he gets bored with you." George told himself as he left the window.

* * *

_

**Outside Onogoro**

Rey and Shinn were leaving the capitol heading back to ZAFT. They could no longer continue there mission since they were both very injured.

"I swear I will kill that guy," Shinn shouted in pain.

"Quiet down Shinn, We have bigger problems to worry about," Rey responded to him.

"How can you just give up that easy, he beat you too you know," Shinn angrily told him.

"There was just something about that guy, I could easily tell he was well trained," Rey replied.

Shinn just remained quiet.

"We will have to report this to Rau as well." Rey told him.

"Fine, do whatever you want," Shinn responded.

Rey knew that he saw that fighting style Kira used somewhere, but he just couldn't remember. The two didn't say much more to each other as they made there way back to Messiah.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

The castle was slowly returning to normal. After Kira's breakfast he returned to the throne room. He had breakfast with both his mother and sister, but it was clear to them that something about him has changed overnight. He didn't act unusual; he just had an aura about him that made him seem happier.

**Dinning Room**

"Cagalli, has your brother talked to you today," Via asked.

"No mother, but something about him seems different," Cagalli responded.

"I agree he seemed much more cheerful than usual." Via replied.

"I think I will speak to him later," Cagalli told her as she got up, and walked away.

Via sat there in the dinning room, wondering what happened to her son.

"Murrue," Via called out to her assistant.

Murrue entered the dinning room seeming a little bit annoyed about something.

"Yes, My Lady," Murrue responded.

Just as Via was about to speak Mu came running through the doors.

"You know you can't ignore me forever…" Mu paused as he saw Via also there.

"Very sorry My Lady, I apologize for interrupting you I will come back another time." Mu responded to his former Queen.

"Please wait one moment Sir La Flaga," Via almost shouted out as Mu was running for the door.

Mu heard her speak, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes My Lady," Mu replied.

Via smiled at his domineer, "Mu, do you know the reason for my sons change in personality?" Via question him.

Mu was first confused at her question. "How do you mean My Lady?" Mu asked.

"He seems much happier than yesterday, as if something happed yesterday." Via replied to him with a very serious look.

"_Happier," Mu was thinking to himself, "He was only really happy when he saw that girl…, wait that girl that is it I know it." Mu just kept talking to himself._

He knew that had to be it, and without thinking he accidentally blurted something out.

"That must be it," Mu accidentally shouted.

Via and Murrue just stared at him.

"So you know what changed him then?" Via questioned.

Mu just stood there cursing himself that he blurted that out.

"Um… no my lady, I have no clue why he is happier." Mu replied.

Via watched him as she knew he was lying.

"Very well you are dismissed," Via said.

Mu bowed and walked out of the room.

"My Lady he just lied through his teeth," Murrue told her.

Via just smiled, "Yes I know, but there had to be a very good reason he did."

Murrue thought for a second, and then she came up with a real good plan.

"My Lady, if you will permit me I will get the information out of him." Murrue told her with a very small grin.

Via started to chuckle, "You just want an excuse for him to speak to you again don't you?"

Murrue had a small blush, "No of course not, I am just trying to ease your concern, my lady."

"Normally I would leave this alone, but I am very curious about this, so I will grant you permission to do as you see fit." Via answered her with another small chuckle.

Murrue also bowed, and went to find Mu.

**Throne Room**

Kira was sitting in his throne going over the documents from the last battle. He was very pleased that he didn't lose many knights, but he still lost people which made him a little sad. His only comfort was of his thoughts of Lacus. His thoughts were interrupted by some of his counsel members wanting to go over the town's expansion plan. Kira knew it was a great time to expand with the economy flowing well at this point. They went through the documents that took up most of the day; Kira finished the documents then ordered everyone out of the throne room so he could be alone for a few minutes.

Kira sat in his throne, and just sighed.

"_I'm glad that is over, I can't wait for tonight I really hope she likes what I have planned." Kira told himself with a small smile._

"What are you so happy for brother?" Cagalli questioned him as she broke his alone time.

Kira looked at his sister very surprised. "I am just very pleased that the country is doing well," Kira replied to his sister.

Cagalli looked at him very serious.

"You know, you are not very good when you lie Kira," Cagalli told him.

"Are you trying to make a point here Cagalli?" Kira questioned her.

"I am simply saying that you look a lot more cheerful than usual, and I can tell it is not just about the country," Cagalli told him.

Kira started thinking that his sister knew more than what she was letting on too. Kira saw that dusk was fast approaching so he decided to get out of there quick.

"Well, I guess I am just a changed person then. I will see you tomorrow Cagalli," Kira responded as he got up to head back to his chambers.

"_I thought so brother, I just hope it is not Flay Allster," Cagalli told herself as she left to find her mother._

**Armory**

Murrue knew right where to find Mu. Whenever he tries to escape something he always goes to the armory. She found him in there practicing his sword techniques.

"You really keep improving yourself Mu," She said to him.

Mu turned around, and saw Murrue there smiling at him. Normally he would be extremely happy, but something didn't seem right to him.

"_Okay this is very weird, first she called me Mu instead of moron, Second she is smiling at me, what is going on?" Mu questioned himself._

Mu sat down on a bench, when Murrue came and sat right beside him.

"You just keep improving yourself I am very impressed," Murrue told him as she gave him a smile.

Mu loved every minute of that, but he couldn't take her playing games with him so he questioned her.

"Alright you can tell me what you really want now," Mu told her.

Murrue knew that she would have a hard time with this so she tried telling him the truth.

"Alright, I just want to know why the king is so happy." She asked.

Mu looked at her, "Ah…How should I know."

Murrue frowned at him.

"Okay if you tell me I'll go out with you once." She told him.

Mu heard that, and about jumped a mile high. He then thought that he would be selling out his king, but then again Kira never told him so he decided to go for it.

"Alright, I tell you I believe he is in love," Mu told her.

Murrue's head jerked up, "He's in love with who, the only girl that is ever near him is Flay Allster."

Mu shuck his head.

"No not that moron, He saw some girl in the crowd when he rode in the other day, Lets just say they never took there eyes off each other." Mu replied.

Murrue looked at him again. "You mean just some random girl, but whom."

"Well I could tell you by her clothes she looked like a servant, but she was very beautiful." Mu replied.

Murrue started thinking to herself. _"I hope this doesn't cause trouble, I better inform Lady Via right away."_

"What else can you say about her?" Murrue questioned again.

Mu started getting annoyed.

"Look I had to keep my eyes on him, but I could only see she had pink hair, and skin as white as snow." Mu replied.

"Now when do we go on our date?" Mu asked, but noticed Murrue was gone from the room.

"_I hope I just didn't cause trouble for you Kira," Mu told himself._

Murrue was hastily walking towards Vias chambers; she knew this could be trouble if most nobles found out about this.

**Kira's Chambers**

Kira saw dusk fast approaching he decided he wanted to go now. He already informed the maids he didn't want to be disturbed the rest of the night. He put on his royal garments, sword, and quickly grabbed his cloak. He got ready, and headed down the secret path.

**Via's Chambers**

Cagalli came through the door to see her mother. She told her mother she would speak to Kira. Cagalli had a pretty good idea of what happened to her brother, but until she could confirm it she didn't want to say anything. They just talked about normal things until Murrue knocked at the door. Via told her to enter.

"My Lady and princess, I have the news you requested about his majesty." Murrue told her.

"Kira," Cagalli said.

"Yes princess, I saw my lady was curious, so I asked to investigate the matter." Murrue responded.

Cagalli then stood silent.

"Very good, what did you find out," Via asked.

"After talking with Mu, it seems his highness is in love." Murrue told them.

Via looked a little bit shocked, Cagalli knew she was right.

"That is what I suspected when I spoke with him today, but I wasn't sure," Cagalli told them.

Via looked over to her daughter then back to Murrue.

"He is in love with whom?" Via questioned.

Murrue looked at her, "Mu said she was a girl he saw when he came back to the castle yesterday."

Via looked at her.

"She's just some random girl?" Via questioned.

"Well Mu said, they couldn't keep there eyes off each other, He said, She looked like a servant." Murrue told her.

"A servant, you mean a former slave?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, Mu said she was very beautiful, with pink hair, and skin as white as snow." Murrue replied.

"_At least it's not Flay," Cagalli told herself._

Via smiled at what she heard. "It seems both my children are growing up so fast."

Cagalli looked at her.

"My Lady doesn't this concern you, that girl is a servant?" Murrue asked.

"No it doesn't concern me Murrue, The times have now changed," Via said.

"I understand that My Lady, but most nobles will not take this lightly." Murrue replied.

Via smiled again. "As long as both of my children are happy I don't care what her social class is."

Cagalli looked again.

"Why am I being brought up in this?" Cagalli questioned.

"You know exactly why Cagalli, Do I have to bring up his name?" Via replied to her.

Cagalli blushed, and then excused herself from the room.

Via and Murrue laughed at this.

"Well he will probably never see that girl again, so we may be having this conversation for nothing." Murrue told her.

Via smiled at her.

"No if Kira really wanted to meet that girl he will find a way," Via said.

* * *

**Allster Estate**

Lacus finished all of her work when she noticed that dusk was fast approaching. She smiled, than ran to her house to get ready to go. Her family couldn't afford good clothes, or products. She also knew though that Kira accepted her for just the way she was. Her mother had a feeling she was going out, so she decided to keep her husband busy, so he wouldn't bother Lacus. Lacus finished getting ready, and then noticed Mear by the door smirking at her.

"Where are you going Lacus?" Mear asked with a smile.

"I…ah…I am just going out for awhile Mear," Lacus replied.

Mear starting laughing, "Lacus even Mom knows your leaving so there is no need to beat around the bush."

Lacus blushed, "You mean she knows I'm going to see him?"

"Yeah she is keeping dad distracted so you better get going, or you will get a lecture about the whole king, servant, and routine." Mear told her.

Lacus thanked her sister, and practically ran out the door; she wanted to get to that fountain fast.

Eileen and Siegel watched from the window.

"You see dear our daughter is glowing, just let her be." Eileen told him.

Siegel looked at the expression on Lacus's face.

"Very well, I will give her my blessing." Siegel replied with a smile to his wife.

As Lacus ran out of the estate she knew the gate would be locked again, but she didn't care. Unknown to Lacus another Allster maid was watching her very closely under the orders of Flay. When she left the maid went right into the house to tell Flay.

* * *

**Messiah Capitol of ZAFT**

Arriving from there lands were the two leaders of the squads, Duel, and Buster. Yzac and Dearka arrived under the orders of the emperor.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this chapter, the next chapter will take place mostly in ZAFT, and I hope to have it up by Wednesday, bye for now.**


	5. Gathering

**(AN): Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**This chapter will mostly take place in ZAFT, I wanted to get a few of there characters introduced before I continue with the main characters of Kira and Lacus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Gathering**

**Onogoro Kira's Secret Spot**

Kira went immediately to where he told Lacus he was going to meet. He had the perfect evening planned out for her. He stood there waiting for her arrival with a small smile on his face.

Lacus left the estate very excited. She was waiting for this moment all day. She quickly moved to the fountain where Kira told her. Not long later she arrived. Her heart skipped at beat as she saw him standing there with his back to her.

Kira immediately heard footsteps behind him; just by the sound he knew it was her. He turned around hastily, and spotted her there smiling at him. Kira immediately approached her.

"I am glad you could come, Lacus." Kira told her with a smile.

Lacus immediately blushed, "Yes I am glad you wanted to meet me, I…"She couldn't finish her sentence as Kira instantly hugged her.

She was shocked only for a moment, but she immediately smiled, and returned his hug.

"I know we have just met, but I have missed you dearly Lacus." Kira told her softly.

"Not as much as I have though," She softly replied.

They just stood in each others embrace for a few minutes until Kira broke it to ask her something.

* * *

**Messiah Castle in ZAFT**

****

**Outside castle**

Yzac and Dearka arrived from there lands as per the emperors orders. They each brought one of there saves to serve them as they were there.

"Man I can't believe they failed at Scandinavia," Yzac told his best friend.

"Yeah, I heard they were slaughtered, but I guess that's why the emperor has called for us." Dearka replied.

Yzac look flustered, "At least it looks like we get to fight now."

Dearka smiled, "Things have been pretty boring in Victoria, so I guess anything is better than this so called peace."

Yzac chuckled a little; he then turned his attention to his slave.

"Hey you, make sure the horse is well taken care of, you worthless piece of trash," Yzac shouted over to Shiho.

"Yes sir it will be taken care of," Shiho replied with a frown.

Dearka did the same thing.

"I expect the same from, you know what will happen if you screw around again." Dearka yelled over to Stellar.

Stellar hung her head, and just nodded.

Yzac and Dearka just laughed, and then they walked into the castle.

Shiho saw how Stellar was struggling so she offered her a hand. They never knew each other, but they were from the same country The Oceania Union.

"Come on now, you can't let them see you so weak," Shiho told her.

Stellar looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Why are things like this?" Stellar replied.

Shiho just shuck her head, "I don't know, but we can only hope things will change."

Stellar looked at her, she felt a little bit better that she had someone to talk to.

The two started doing the tasks they were given, we went to the area of the castle where all the other slaves did there work.

**Throne Room**

Emperor Dullindal was sitting on his throne talking with his governor Muruta Azeral.

"Well Azeral, when will they arrive?" The Emperor asked.

"I believe it should be anytime now sire," Azeral replied.

"Very well, we will have to now take ORB as the biggest threat to our empire." Gilbert told him with a very small smirk.

Azreal smirked as well, "The nerve of those ORB fools, we will have to bring a bigger judgment down on them.

Gilbert looked at him annoyed, "It is not just there military power I am worried about Azeral."

Azeral looked confused.

"It is there ideals that are a threat to our empire," Gilbert told him.

"There ideals sire?" Azeral questioned.

"Yes, there king made ORB a country where lower class citizens, and slaves are treated fairly, they could bring us a civil war if there is a light of hope for them to believe in." Gilbert spoke to him in a serious manner.

"You mean ORB?" Azeral questioned.

Gilbert just nodded in agreement.

Gilbert was about to say something when he was interrupted by Rau Le Cruset.

"It seems they have arrived Sir," Rau told him.

Gilbert smiled. "Very good, Azeral you are dismissed."

Azeral nodded, and left the throne room, as he was leaving Yzac and Dearka entered the throne room. They both walked up to the throne and knelt down to him.

"We wished to see us your highness," They both said in union.

Gilbert smiled again.

**Outside Messiah Castle**

Rey and Shinn finally arrived after riding through the day and night. They were both exhausted and still injured. They were not looking forward to giving there report to Rau since it was a failure. They arrived at the castle, and went through the courtyard when Shinn saw something that caught his interest.

Who is that?" Shinn asked as he pointed to Stellar.

Rey looked over to Shinn annoyed.

"She is just some slave, now we have better things to think about right know." Rey responded trying to think of a way to explain there failure.

Shinn took one last look at her then said no more about it.

They arrived inside the castle, and were waiting to go into the throne room.

**Throne Room**

"It is good that you two could be here this quickly," Gilbert told the two of them.

"So, when do we attack sire," Dearka asked.

Gilbert smiled, he was glad they wanted to fight.

"We are currently gathering information so we can prepare a good attack this time." Gilbert replied.

"I heard we lost the last battle, but is it true we were completely destroyed?" Yzac asked.

Gilbert just nodded his head in agreement, and then he explained.

"We had them mostly outnumbered, but there tactics were incredible." Gilbert continued. "They used one of there main squads the Aegis, but even so we were still destroyed." Gilbert said.

"I still find it incredible they were still able to defeat us though," Dearka said.

"Yes I knew of the Aegis squads capability, but there king lead the attack." Gilbert added.

Yzac heard this, and felt a very strong urge to battle.

"So there king likes to fight, well it appears I will get to have some fun after all." Yzac told them.

Rau was in the room the whole time, but decided to remain quite.

Dearka chuckled at this. "Yeah we will all have fun we just need to get to a battlefield."

Gilbert noticed his to main squad leaders were starting to take this lightly, he knew he had to change that.

"It is as I said, we will have to prepare a better strategy then the last time," Gilbert told them getting a little angry.

Yzac and Dearka noticed this, and decided to watch what they say.

"What strategy should we use then sire?" Dearka asked him trying to loosen the tension in the room.

"Yes, don't we have that strategist Sai Argyle?" Yzac asked.

Gilbert nodded, "Yes we used his strategy in the last battle, though if turned out as a failure he is still quite capable, I have sent for him and Seylan as well."

Rau smirked.

"_This is very entertaining, a bunch of fools trying to plan a war," Rau told himself._

"Very well sire, when you give the order we will attack," Yzac told him.

"Yes, I shall stand by with the Buster squad as well," Dearka added.

Gilbert nodded, than told them both that he was glad for there assistance. There was a little silence when there was another intrusion this time by a guard.

"My lord, the two spies have returned," the guard told him.

Rau heard this, and was a little bit pleased.

"The two spies, good send them in." Gilbert replied.

The guard got up, and motioned fro the two of them to enter. Both Rey and Shinn entered the throne room to give there report.

"Allow me to handle this sire," Rau spoke to him.

"Very well," Gilbert replied.

Rey and Shinn both knelt down extremely nervous. All in the room noticed they were injured.

"Well what have you to report?" Rau asked.

Rey looked up at him. "We got into Onogoro liked plan, we started talking to the nobles, and they all said we had to find the Allsters."

Rau noticed he was starting to hesitate.

"We ran into the Allster family daughter, she said she was the future queen, so we decided to…help her with a little problem to gain her trust." Shinn spoke.

"She wanted to punish someone in her house, we agreed to her plan, but when we tried to execute her plan we ran into an incredible swordsman." Rey said again.

Rau was starting to get annoyed.

"So let me get this straight you tried to help this girl who could have been lying, then you both get beat by one man am I correct." Rau shouted.

Emperor Gilbert was getting annoyed by these two as well. Yzac and Dearka just stood there staring at each other.

"Yes sir, but I noticed something familiar to his fighting," Rey told him.

"What was so similar?" Rau questioned.

"First by his swiftness I could tell he was well trained, second he wore very fancy clothes, and third he had a crafty looking sword." Rey told him.

"Go on," Rau replied.

"General his fighting style was similar to yours," Rey told him.

Everyone was confused they knew Rau's style was very rare.

Rau immediately had a felling who it was.

"Tell me was he a blonde?" Rau questioned.

Shinn took over from here, "No general he had brown hair and violet eyes."

"_Well it seem I was close though, you really have taught this king well Mu La Flaga." Rau told himself._

Rau started laughing.

"Well your highness, it seems these too succeeded in there mission after all," Rau told him with a grin.

"What are you talking about Rau, they have obviously failed," Gilbert shouted.

"No they haven't my lord; the man that defeated them was none other than the King of ORB." Rau said with a smirk.

Everyone gasped.

"How can you be so sure Rau?" Gilbert questioned.

"I can tell by his description, and the sword style," Rau replied.

"_I can't believe it we were defeated so easily by there king," Rey and Shinn thought to themselves._

"_Very interesting," Dearka told himself._

"_I just have to fight him now," Yzac thought._

"_Well it appears this king really is formidable, I just might have to face him myself one day." Gilbert told himself with a small smile._

"So by your injuries I can tell he is a very formidable warrior correct?" Gilbert asked.

Rey looked at the emperor, "Yes sire he is very strong."

Yzac again was happy thinking he would get to have a good challenge.

"I believe that this is enough for today, it is getting late, and we will continue this tomorrow." Gilbert told them as he left the room.

Yzac and Dearka went to there assigned room as well.

Rau, Rey and Shinn were left there.

Rau looked right at them.

"I wouldn't think of this as a failure, you did better than even I thought," Rau told them.

Rey and Shinn looked up at him.

"That is all for today dismissed," Rau told them again.

"Yes general," They both said as they walked off.

_What a delightful day this has been, I wonder what tomorrow will bring?" Rau told himself.

* * *

_

**Carpentaria ZAFT Territory**

Sai was at his desk, in shock that his strategy failed. He couldn't believe that the ORB king planned out a better one than him.

"Um…Sir your meal is ready," His red haired slave said.

"Leave me alone you fool! I can't be disturbed now," He shouted.

Meryin quickly shout the door when she noticed a man approaching.

"Hey you, is Argyle in there?" Yunna questioned.

Meryin knew who he was, which meant that her sister must be there with him.

"Yes sir he is in there, and in a very bad mood." Meryin told him.

"Listen I don't need a slaves opinion, you act a lot like your worthless sister." Yunna told her as he entered the room.

Meryin didn't care about his comments as she rushed down the stairs to find her sister Luna waiting by the door.

* * *

**Onogoro Kira's Secret Spot**

"Lacus would you grant me the honor of accompanying me to the castle?" Kira asked her wit a smile on his face.

Lacus was a little bit shocked at first. She was a little bit scared at first that if people would notice her, but at this moment she didn't care.

"Yes Kira I would love to go with you," Lacus replied.

Kira smiled, and held out his hand for her to grab, she instantly grabbed his hand they then headed off towards the castle.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I know this is short, I had originally intended to use a bigger part of this chapter, but it would have reveled a little too much. I never intended this chapter to have a lot of action, but it will play a part later on. The next chapter will be longer, and will involve mostly Kira and Lacus, with some others as well. I hope to have it up by Thursday, or Friday. See you later. **


	6. Our night

**(AN): Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Our Night**

**Onogoro Kira's Secret Spot**

"Lacus would you grant me the honor of accompanying me to the castle?" Kira asked her wit a smile on his face.

Lacus was a little bit shocked at first. She was a little bit scared at first that if people would notice her, but at this moment she didn't care.

"Yes Kira I would love to go with you," Lacus replied.

Kira smiled, and held out his hand for her to grab, she instantly grabbed his hand. Kira starting leading her to his secret exits. They reached the first one that lead into the city.

"Kira, where are we going?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled at her, "We are going to the castle Lacus."

"But the castle is that way," Lacus replied.

"I have my own entrances Lacus; they were built long ago for a king's safety." Kira told her as he looked into her eyes.

They reached the first entrance that lead out of the city. Lacus was a little surprised, she had been to that area of the city before, but never noticed the entrance that was disguised very well. They went throw it then started towards the entrance that leads into the castle.

As they were heading towards that entrance they were both amazed how open they were with each other. Kira couldn't believe how much she understood him; she was able to see the person who he really was. Lacus felt the same way, after years of abuse from Flay; she was very accustomed to putting on a fake smile. With Kira though, she was able to be herself.

"Kira I'm very happy you invited me to the castle, but don't you think I won't fit in there?" Lacus asked a little worried.

Kira smiled at her, "Lacus you have nothing to fear, you will be very welcomed there."

Lacus seemed to loosen up a little after hearing Kira say that to her.

"Besides Lacus I only plan this night to be about us," Kira told her as he blushed.

Lacus blushed as well, "I'm happy, that's all I really want."

Kira was happy she said that, he actually had half of the castles facilities closed down. He didn't want them to be disturbed this night. He had everything planned out well; he really wanted her to be happy. They continued walking until they reached that cliff that lead into the castle.

"Here we are, are you ready Lacus?" Kira questioned.

Lacus was both nervous and excited; after all she was going to see the inside of the castle. That was something nobody, but the nobles saw. Most people would be glad to be in her shoes. Lacus however just wanted to be near Kira, and if they went to the castle to do it then that was fine by her.

"Yes Kira, jus as long as we go together I can do anything," Lacus replied to him.

Kira smiled, and opened the door to the entrance, they both went inside.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Cagalli Via, and Murrue were finished discussing Kira, and were about to go to a part of the castle that Kira closed off. They reached the door and saw a guard standing there which was unusual.

"I'm sorry my lady's, but this area is restricted," The guard told them.

"Restricted," Via replied.

"What do you mean restricted," Cagalli blurted getting a little angry.

"I'm sorry princess, but the king gave me special orders himself, this whole wing of the castle is off limits for tonight." The guard replied.

Cagalli was getting very angry now, Via was a little confused as well. Murrue stood by and just watched.

"Excuse me sir, but will you inform my son to come see me?" Via asked.

The guard looked at her. "I'm sorry my lady, the king informed me he will see no one tonight under any circumstances."

Via was now a little suspicious.

"What, you tell that fool to get out here now, or you could just let us sneak in," Cagalli told him.

"Sorry princess, but I could lose my job," The guard replied.

"Does La Flaga know about this?" Murrue questioned.

"No, ma'am the order applies to him as well." The guard replied.

This made all of them even more suspicious, Kira rarely restricts Mu to anything.

"Very well, thank you for your hard work," Via told the guard.

The three of them started to walk away, but Cagalli vowed to herself she was going to find out what her brother was hiding.

* * *

**Carpentaria ZAFT Territory**

Meryin saw her sister by the door; she quickly rushed down to her. They have rarely seen each other since there country The Equatorial Union was destroyed by ZAFT. They were each sold to different nobles.

"Luna," Meryin shouted.

Luna knew her sister was coming, but she didn't want her to see her at this moment.

Luna turned to her side.

"Hello Meryin, it is good to see you well." Luna replied kind of nervous.

Meryin noticed her sister's tension, and decided to investigate more.

"Is something wrong Luna? Meryin questioned.

"No just the usual things," Luna replied.

Meryin didn't by that, so she tried to get a little closer to her sister.

"Stay back!" Luna shouted.

Meryin didn't listen as she finally got a full look of Luna's face. She had a giant bruise on the side of her face; it was obvious that Yunna must have hit her again. Meryin hated seeing her sister like this. Not that the noble she had to serve was any better.

"Sister how long must we live like this?" Meryin asked.

Luna saw her sister about to cry.

"We may not have to live very long like this, do you know of the kingdom ORB?" Luna asked her.

Meryin looked at her sister. "Yes master Sai is very angry about something, and I heard him mention that name."

"It is a country that has banned slavery, and they are just as powerful as ZAFT." Luna explained.

"Why would you bring that up sister?" Meryin questioned.

Luna smiled, "Because they just gave ZAFT a total defeat at one of the battles."

Meryin just stared at her sister. There was silence for a moment before Luna continued on.

"Without a doubt, ZAFT will continue to try and conquer ORB, if ORB can continue its victory's then we will be set free." Luna told her.

Meryin smiled. "So there is hope?" she questioned.

Luna nodded, "Yes there is hope, but we have to do something more."

"What else can we do sister?" Meryin asked.

Luna now smiled at her sister. "Listen whatever you hear from your master remember it, Yunna came here because both him and Sai were summoned to the castle, which means you'll be going as well."

Meryin was a little bit happy that she would be going with her sister.

"When we get to the castle just keep your ears open, if we hear anything important we will get the information to ORB." Luna went on to explain.

"How will we do that?" Meryin asked.

Luna smiled, "Messiah is a big capital, there will have to be a way somewhere."

"Good plan sister," Meryin replied.

They keep talking about the details of there ideas. Up in Sai's office it was a different story though.

**Sai's Office **

Sai heard the door open to his study; he turned around to find Yunna smirking at him.

"Well I know you were summoned to the castle what are you still doing here?" Yunna questioned.

Sai turned to face him, "I…" Sai hesitated.

Yunna smirked, "You planned a foul strategy, and our forces got massacred by ORB correct."

Sai was a little bit angry. "I don't know what went wrong, the strategy was flawless, we even outnumbered them, but they still destroyed us." he replied.

"Well maybe you should go on the battlefield so you could see what you're preaching instead of just talking about it." Yunna told him.

"Your one to talk, I heard you run, and cower behind a tree the last battle you were in." Sai replied.

Yunna didn't say anything after that.

"Well I suggest we get ready to leave, but since it is getting dark we should leave tomorrow," Sai told him.

"Very well, we will head out tomorrow." Yunna replied.

* * *

**Onogoro Kira's Chambers**

Kira and Lacus continued up the path until they reached the wall that lead into Kira's chambers. The door opened they both walked in, and Lacus was amazed at the sight. It was without a doubt the biggest room she ever saw. She saw all sorts of historical item hanging on the walls, He had a desk by one of the windows, and it had a bunch of economical, residential papers on it. Lacus could tell he worked very hard to keep there country running properly. What she noticed most was the strange necklace that was hanging on one of the mantels. It was one of the most beautiful items she ever seen. It was gold with a small charm of what looked like a lioness. There was also a ring next to it see could se it very well, and she didn't want to be noisy. She stared at it for awhile longer then she noticed that there was another necklace that was similar to the other one, except there was a lion on it; there was also a ring next to that one as well. She noticed that they were a little bit bigger than the other ones. She could tell one was for a man and the other for a woman. She wanted to question this, but she didn't want to be noisy so she ignored it.

Kira noticed her looking at those almost matching sets; he could tell they made her curious.

"Do you like those Lacus?" Kira questioned.

Lacus broke from her trance, "They are very beautiful, I was just wondering if they have a purpose?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "Yes they do have a purpose, and one day I hope I will be able to tell you the purpose."

"So you are keeping secrets from me sire?" Lacus asked teasingly.

Kira loved that she acted like that it just made her seem more beautiful to him.

"Hopefully it won't be a secret from you forever," Kira replied.

They both chuckled at that.

"Now Lacus it would do me great honor if you would have dinner with me." Kira replied to her.

Lacus blushed and smiled, "I would love to Kira."

Kira motioned her to follow him. He led her to a door that leads to the balcony of his castle.

"What is in there Kira?" Lacus questioned.

Kira smiled, and slowly opened the door.

"Just a little surprise for you," Kira replied.

The door fully opened, Kira lead her out to the railing of the balcony. Lacus never saw anything more beautiful. It was now getting dark, you could see the light's from the city below. You could practically see the whole city from up there. Kira looked at Lacus who was now in front of him. He saw her hair blowing in the wind he could swear she was like a goddess sent down from the heavens.

"It's beautiful," Lacus said.

Kira smiled, and slowly approached her. Lacus felt something wrap around her stomach, she looked down much to her joy it was Kira's arms. He held her close to his body like he did the previous night. Lacus also lead back into him putting her hands on top of his.

"It may be beautiful, but it does not compare to the beauty I hold in my arms now." Kira told her softly.

Lacus immediately blushed. "Thank you," She replied.

They just stood there for a few minutes. They didn't even notice the knock at Kira's door. The person let herself in and noticed the balcony door open. She walked over to the door, and found the most romantic sight she ever saw.

"_I guess he was right," The lady told herself._

She backed away from the door a little bit. She knew she had to announce herself, but she didn't want to embarrass the two on the balcony.

"Your Majesty," The woman called out.

Upon hearing the voice both Kira and Lacus both jumped. Kira could tell who it was by the sound of her voice. Lacus looked a little worried. They both went into the room and saw a woman who looked in her fifties; it was obvious she was some kind of maid.

"I'm glad you could make it Merna." Kira told her.

Lacus looked confused. "Kira," she said.

Kira turned to Lacus. "Oh sorry Lacus, This is Merna she has been my personal maid, and a nanny to both me and my sister since we were infants." Kira continued, "I asked her to help out with the preparations I made for tonight, she is the one I trust most." Kira told her.

Lacus warmly greeted her. "I'm very pleased to meet you Miss Merna."

Merna smiled, "What a well polite girl, Kira you better take care of this one." Merna joked as she greeted Lacus.

Both of them went bright red.

"Boy you two are cute, Now should we get started, I have dinner all prepared?" Merna asked.

Kira nodded. "Yes, let us begin."

"Good now my lady will you follow me?" Merna asked Lacus.

Lacus was confused a little being called that.

"Oh… ah…Where are we going?" Lacus asked looking at Kira.

Kira smiled at her. "It is a surprise Lacus; I will see you in a few minutes."

Lacus was nervous at first, but she knew she could trust Kira.

"Okay let's go," Lacus replied.

**Grand hallway**

Merna lead Lacus out of the room and across long hall to a different room. Lacus was a little worried that someone would spot her, but she didn't have to worry because Kira had the whole part of that castle shut down.

Merna sensed Lacus's tension.

"Don't worry dear; His highness has this part of the castle shut down tonight." Merna told her with a smile.

Lacus smiled back at her, "Miss Merna do you like serving here?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, I have served here for over thirty years, I have a daughter about your age, and she too likes working here." Merna told her with a smile.

Lacus really like talking to Merna. She was a lot like her own mother. Lacus let her thought take over know as she thought about Kira again. She started blushing again. Merna saw this, and decided to speak.

"I am very glad for you Lacus," Mera told her.

Lacus looked at Merna, "What do you mean?" She questioned.

Merna smiled, "I can tell that you really care for Kira, he is like a son to me, and I helped take care of him and his sister since they were babies."

Lacus just thought for a second, when Merna spoke again.

"He was always a gentle child unlike his father, I guess he just inherited his mother's heart." Merna went on. "Even though he is perhaps the best King our nation has ever seen, he always had an emptiness in his heart."

"What do you mean Miss Myrna?" Lacus asked curiously.

Myrna smiled back at her. "I mean my lady, Ever since he mentioned you that emptiness has started to fill; with you he is now complete."

Lacus was now on the verge of tears, she never knew she could be cherished so badly, but it was the same for her, he was also what made her complete.

"Thank you Miss Merna," Lacus said as a small tear went down her cheek.

Merna noticed the tear, "Now Now that won't do dear, there can be no crying at the start of a date."

Lacus heard this and cheered right up.

**Dressing Room**

They finally got to the room they were intending to go. Merna opened the door and motioned Lacus to go right in. Lacus went in, and she saw the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.** (AN: It was the one from SEED) **

"Now you had better get ready my lady," Merna told her with a smile.

"Miss Merna I can't wear something this fancy, I wouldn't even know how to put it on," Lacus told her almost in a panic.

Merna laughed, "That is why I'm going to help you."

Merna helped Lacus put the dress on, when she got it on Merna quickly did her hair she left it down because Kira said he had a surprise for her. It didn't take to long since Lacus wasn't picky. They were finally finished, and Merna took Lacus to the mirror. Lacus couldn't believe that it was herself she was staring at.

"You look extremely beautiful my lady," Merna told her.

Lacus blushed, "Thank you Merna, but it was all thanks to you."

"Nonsense dear, it is your natural beauty that did this I just brought it out." Merna replied.

Lacus smiled.

"Now we had better not keep him waiting lets go," Merna told her.

"Yes let's go," Lacus replied.

Merna and Lacus returned to Kira's chambers, Merna knocked then went inside.

**On the other side of the castle**

Cagalli was trying her best to get in where her brother closed off the castle. She tried everyway, but they were all guarded. She kept on trying to find a way in. Some time ago her mother and Murrue left, they told her to leave it alone, but Cagalli was too curious. She continued going until she found one entrance that Mu was trying to get into.

"Hey you know I outrank you, let me in," Mu shouted to the guard.

"Sorry Sir, but these are the king's orders," The guard replied.

Mu started walking away when he noticed Cagalli.

"So princess I take it you can't get in either?" Mu questioned.

"No, I have been trying forever, but I can't get in." Cagalli replied.

"Well what do you say we stick together?" Mu asked her.

Normally Cagalli would decline, but she really wanted to know.

"Fine, but I take it that it will be quite a choir," Cagalli replied.

Mu laughed, "Yeah well might as well give it a try."

They both continued trying to get into the restricted area, they were about to give up when they noticed a young maid, that happened to be Merna's daughter talking to another young maid. Cagalli had a feeling she knew something so her and Mu decided to eavesdrop.

"What!" Are you serious," the other maid said.

"Yes his highness has some girl in his quarters," Merna's daughter told her.

Apparently when Kira told Merna what he was planning, her daughter listened in on there conversation.

Cagalli and Mu were shocked to here this. They knew that with these to the rumors would start spreading all over the kingdom in no time. Normally they would stop that conversation, but they also knew it could very well be true. They were now even more determined to get into that area to see Kira.

**Kira's Chambers**

While Lacus was changing, Kira did the same. He now wore his royal robe, like when he had a meeting or did an audience in the throne room. He heard a knock at the door.

He told Merna to come straight in, when the door opened, and reveled Lacus, Kira nearly fainted. He just stood there staring at her. Lacus saw Kira, and the same thing happened to her.

"You look more than beautiful Lacus, "Kira told her with a smile.

Lacus blushed, "Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself."

Kira now blushed. "Please follow me," Kira told her as he reached out his hand to her.

She gently took his hand, and they went out to the balcony.

"Just one thing Lacus," Kira told her.

"What is it Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "This," He said as he took out a golden hairclip.

Lacus looked at the clip, and a smile reached her face. It was a golden crescent hairclip. Lacus took the clip from Kira, and put in on.

"Now you look like a goddess," Kira told her.

Lacus blushed again.

Kira took Lacus's hand, he lead her over to where a table was set up on the balcony for there moonlight dinner. He pulled the chair out for her, and let her sit down. He sat down next, and they both looked at each other.

They continued to talk like normal people do; they could have gone on for hours, but Merna returned with the food.

As soon as Merna put the food on the table Lacus was almost shocked. She had never seen the type of dishes that were set out.

"Is there anything wrong Lacus?" Kira asked her jokingly.

"Huh, oh there is nothing wrong Kira I have never seen food like this before," She replied.

"Please enjoy it then," Kira told her with a smile.

Lacus loved the way he smiled at her, and she just returned his smile.

The two started to eat, and they had small conversation. That was something they could do for hours. Merna was watching from the door with a huge grin on her face. It wasn't long after that they finished there meal.

"Kira this really was a wonderful surprise," Lacus told him.

Kira grinned up at her, and started chuckling.

Lacus was a little bit confused. "What are you laughing at?" She asked.

Kira looked at her in the eyes.

"Lacus, we have not got to the surprise yet," Kira told her softly.

Lacus felt a little shocked she just had the best meal of her life, and that wasn't what he wanted to surprise her with.

"What do you mean Kira?" she asked.

Kira smiled at her, "Well since we are done why don't I take you there."

Lacus felt a little bit excited she knew whatever he had planned she would love it.

"Yes, I think I would like that," she replied.

Kira stood up he offered her his hand to help her up. She gratefully accepted his hand, and they were both up walking back into his chambers. As soon as they were inside the room they saw Merna standing by the door.

"Merna is everything ready?" Kira questioned.

"Yes Your Majesty, everything is very well prepared," Merna replied.

Lacus looked very confused, she saw Merna approach her. Merna slowly bent down, and whispered something into Lacus's ear.

"You'll really enjoy this," Merna told her.

Lacus smiled, "Thank you for everything Merna."

"Don't worry my dear; I'm positive we will meet again." Merna replied.

"Thank you for everything Merna, why don't you take the rest of the night off," Kira told her.

"Hmm I think you have a very good point sire." Merna replied as she walked off.

Kira and Lacus just laughed at her domineer.

"Well Lacus I must first warn you there are a few other people from the castle where we are going, I don't want to pressure you, so if you feel uncomfortable just tell me, and we will leave." Kira told her with that trademark smile she loved seeing.

"Thank you Kira," She said as she took is arm so he could lead her to the place.

They started walking to where Kira had her susprise, she looked at the castle it was amazing to her. They passed a few guards, and maids, who were all amazed that there was someone with the king. They heard small gossip as they passed. Kira had them posted there so they could help out with what they had planned. The gossip wasn't bad so they both ignored it.

"Are you alright Lacus?" Kira asked concerned.

Lacus just smiled at him, "Yes I am alright."

Kira smiled back, and they continued to walk until they got to two very large doors. Lacus was amazed at the size. Two guards were by the doors awaiting there kings orders.

"We are here," Kira told her softly.

Lacus felt a little bit excited. Kira felt very happy that he was able to make her feel this way.Kira gave a nod, and the guards opened the doors. As soon as they were fully opened Lacus felt her eyes go very big. She was looking into a gigantic ball room. Kira was definitely right about the people. He had the whole orchestra ready to play for them.

"So how do you like it?" Kira asked.

"It is absolutely gorgeous Kira, but who are all these people?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled at her, "They are the special orchestra that plays here whenever there is a royal ball or gatherings after a victorious battle."

Lacus couldn't believe he did all of this for her.

"Kira, if there is an orchestra then does that mean?" She asked kind of nervously.

"Yes it does," Kira paused. "My lady may you grant me the honor of this dance?" He asked her smiling.

Lacus blushed, "Kira I don't know how to dance though."

He smiled at her again, "Well, I guess I will have to teach you," he replied.

Lacus felt nervious, but she really wanted to do this.

"I would be honored to dance with you sire," She replied in a happy voice.

Kira laughed and took her hand, he lead her out to the middle of the floor. He looked at the orcastra, and motioned for them to start.

* * *

**Allster Estate**

**Main house**

Flay received the report from the maid she dispatched to watch Lacus. She was not very happy; she knew she would have to catch her coming back so her father would really see that she was a greater threat than he would have thought.

George also found out Lacus left, He knew that if it were true he would have to take action.

**Lacus's Family house**

Siegel found out his daughter left, and how everyone had sure to help her. He had nothing against the king, but was worried that his daughter would be pulled into a political crisis when they found out her social class.

Eileen however knew her daughter was truly happy, so she decided to keep her husband in check.

"It is getting late where could she be?" SIegel questioned.

"I don't think you should wait for her, I don't think she will be back tonight." Eileen replied.

Siegel turned to face his wife. "You aren't at all worried what could happen to her."

Eileen shuck her head, "Didn't you say you would give her your blessing?" she questioned.

"Yes I did, but I havent given it to her yet so I can still complain," Siegel replied.

Eileen just laughed, "Everything will word out you just have to believe in her."

Siegel just nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Outside restricted area**

Cagalli and Mu were still at it. They were heading towards the last area which contained the ballroom. Much to there dismay they saw it was guarded. They decided to take a breather.

"Princess I think we should give up," Mu told her.

"As much as I hate agreeing with you I have to say you may be right," Cagalli replied.

Unknown to them Via and Murrue were just taking a walk when they spotted them.

"Cagalli what are you doing?" Her mother questioned.

Cagalli jumped, "Mother you scared me, I am just walikng around."

"Hey Murrue, are you ready for our date?" Mu asked her seductively as he walked over to her.

"You moron," she replied.

"Shall we leave?" Via questioned.

Everyone agreed, and they were about to leave when the doors opened revealing some of the staff Kira had posted in there just in case him and Lacus needed something.

"Wow, the king sure hit the jackpot with that one," one of the staff replied.

"Yeah she was gorgeous," the other one replied.

This caught all fours attention. Even Via was curious now.

"See mother I knew he had someone with him," Cagalli told them.

"Well I guess the kid somehow found her," Mu added.

"Look now's our chance we can get in while the guards are distracted by these people.

The guards had to help a few who were struggling to get there equipment from the main room. They needed to have the halls cleared fast in case of an emergency so they offer there assistance. They knew it was wrong, but it had to be done.

Cagalli, and Mu saw this as there chance and went for the door. They were easily able to get in.

"We made it," Cagalli told him rather hastly since they ran.

Mu laughed, "Yeak that was quite a workout."

"Moron," They both heard from behind.

Apparantly Murrue and Via went in as well. Via didn't like doing this to Kira, but she was also a mother who just wanted to see the girl how captured her sons heart.

"You as well mother?" Cagalli questioned.

Via looked a little embarrassed, "Well lets just say I'm trying to look out for my children, don't think I won't so this to you one day.

Cagalli took that to thought, "Well from what they were carrying they must be from the ballroom let's go."

"Wait he should go in from above, then he won't see us." Mu added.

"You actually have a great idea for once," Murrue told him.

"Yeah well it happens," Mu said as he started laughing.

The four continued to go up the stairs that lead to the second floor of the ballroom.

**Inside the Ballroom**

Kira motioned for the orcastra to start playing, which they complied.

"Kira, I don't think I can do this," Lacus told him.

Kira smiled at her, "Lacus do you trust me?"

Lacus looked right into his eyes.

"More than anyone," She replied.

Kira held his hands out to her, when she took his hands Kira put them in the appropiate places for the waltz. He then put his arm around her waist, while taking her free hand in his own.

"Now just relax, we'll take it slowly," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled and agreed.

They began, and of course there were a few mistakes, but Lacus seemed to catch on very quickly.

"Not bad Lacus," Kira told her with a smile.

"You're a great teacher," She replied.

Kira suddenly blushed at this.

After about twenty minutes they were now in complete unision. It looked like they had been doing that for years. Even the orcastra crew noticed how they were.

When the waltz ended. Kira motioned for them to begin something else. Lacus was still thrilled that she was able to waltz.

"That was lovly my lady," Kira told her.

She now blushed, "Yes I agree it was perfect," As soon as she said that she heard the music play again, but this ime it was much slower.

"Kira what's this?" Lacus asked.

Kira suddenly placed a finger on her lip to silence her.

"This is a song that has been played for the royal family for generations; it will mean a lot more if it is done in silence." Kira replied.

Lacus loved the way he put that; she could tell by the music that this song had to have some meaning to it.

Kira slowly approached her; she reached out her hands to his. Much to her delight he pulled her very close to him. He used one of his hands and held her by the waist. She placed her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest. They both could stay like that forever, but Kira whispered something to her.

"Lacus, by the end of this song you will know the meaning." Kira told her softly.

"Yes I believe I already know it," She replied.

They started dancing very slowly, they never moved from there positions. Lacus could hear his heartbeat, and she loved every second of it. Kira never before felt so complete. They continued like that for about thirty minutes. Kira then motioned the orcastra to leave. They all stopped, and grabbed there equipment, the left the room. **(AN: This is what Cagalli and Mu ran into as they were by the ballroom door.) **Even though the music stopped Kira and Lacus did not. They continued longer until they both stopped, and looked into each others eyes.

"Kira, you were right." Lacus told him softly.

"I knew you would understand," Kira replied.

They continued until there heads got closer, Kira looked into Lacus's eyes to see if she wanted this, and he saw no doubt. Lacus did the same, and she found the same result. They contined towards each other, and there lips finally meet into a light kiss.

Thought raced into each of there minds. All they really concluded was that the feeling they felt was love. After a few minutes they broke there kiss, and looked back into each others eyes.

**With Cagalli and the others**

They were still racing up the stairs. Mu was doing his usual hitting on Murrue which Via found amusing. Cagalli was more interested in who her brother was with. They reached the main doors that lead to the second floor of the balcony, and went through.

**With Kira and Lacus**

They just continued to look into each others eyes, Kira noticed a small tear in her eyes, and thought it was his doing.

"I hope you can forgive me Lac…" Kira started to say, but he was interrupted by Lacus.

"No Kira I'm am crying because for the first time in my life I feel nothing, but happiness." Lacus replied.

"Lacus," Kira said softly as he brushed the tear out of her eyes. As he was removing his hand she gently grabed it with hers.

Kira was a little surprised, but he gently removes it and placed both hands around her waist. She placed both of hers around his neck, and there lips meet again. This time it wasn't a soft kiss; this kiss was a lot more passionate.

**With Cagalli and the others.**

All of them went through the doors, they walked over towards the railing, and received the biggest shock of there lives.

**To be continued…

* * *

****(AN): I hope you like this chapter; I made it the longest one so far. I hope to have the next chapter up during the weekend. See you later. **


	7. At the Castle Part One

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**At The Castle Part One**

**Onogoro Castle Ballroom**

**With Cagalli and the others**

Cagalli and Mu were racing up the stairs as fast as they could, Via and Murrue walked there normal pace. Cagalli especially wanted to see this girl, she turned back to see Mu looking just the same.

"Getting excited princess?" Mu asked.

Cagalli turned to face him, "No I'm not excited, just a little confused."

Mu just thought for a second, then realized he felt the same.

"Yeah I suppose your right, the kid has never been this secretive before," He replied.

Cagalli didn't bother to respond she just continued on. Her mother and Murrue weren't far behind. Murrue noticed a concerned face on Via.

"Does something trouble you My Lady?" Murrue questioned.

Via looked at her, "I feel as if I am intruding, but I really want to know this girl."

Murrue smiled, "I guess that is what it means to be a mother, and I hope to feel that way one day."

Via smiled at her, "Yes you might find that day sooner than you think," she said as she pointed behind her.

Murrue turned around to find a wide smiled Mu behind her.

"Maybe I can help you with that," Mu replied as he grinned at her.

Murrue shuck her head, and walked away, but unknown to anyone else she had a small blush.

They didn't pay any attention to it anymore as they reached the main doors that lead to the second floor of the balcony, and went through.

**Ballroom**

They just continued to look into each others eyes, Kira noticed a small tear in her eyes, and thought it was his doing.

"I hope you can forgive me Lac…" Kira started to say, but he was interrupted by Lacus.

"No Kira I am crying because for the first time in my life I feel nothing but happiness." Lacus replied.

"Lacus," Kira said softly as he brushed the tear out of her eyes. As he was removing his hand she gently grabbed it with hers.

Kira was a little surprised, but he gently removes it and placed both hands around her waist. She placed both of hers around his neck, and there lips meet again. This time it wasn't a soft kiss; this kiss was a lot more passionate.

Cagalli and the others went through the doors, they were a little confused. It looked like no one was there.

"Maybe we were too late," Mu told them.

Cagalli felt a little disappointed until she looked down to the first floor. There they were still in a lip lock. Cagalli stood there in shock; she never expected that from her brother.

"Well I suppose we should go," Mu told them, they were ready to leave when he noticed that the princess wasn't following.

"Hey princess let's go," Mu told her, Via and Murrue also noticed her standing there in shock.

"Cagalli what's wrong?" Her mother questioned a little concerned.

Cagalli couldn't any words to say, she just pointed down to the main floor. All three walked towards the railing, and also got the biggest shock of there lives. All of them just stood there for a moment thinking to themselves.

"_I simply can't believe it," _Murrue thought.

"_That kid sure can pick them," _Mu thought.

"_What is he doing?" _Cagalli questioned.

"_I guess you really have found the one my son," _Via thought, as she starred at the girl.

They stood there for a little while longer until Via broke the silence.

"Sir La Flaga, is she the one?" Via questioned.

Mu broke from his trance, "Yes My Lady she is the exact one that was there that day."

Via turned her attention back to Kira, and Lacus she seemed to have a small smile on her face.

"She's beautiful," Murrue added.

Cagalli looked at her for a moment than thought to herself, _"Murrue's right she looks like a real princess compared to me, but I have a feeling she is also like me, she would probably hate to be mentioned as one."_

Kira and Lacus were still in the same position; they didn't even notice that anyone was in the room.

"Man I hope they don't suffocate themselves," Mu told them.

Cagalli giggled, "Well why don't we go check?"

"That's the spirit," Mu replied as they started walking back to the door.

"Hold it you two," Via told them.

Both stopped dead in there tracks.

"Why mother, don't you want to meet her as well?" Cagalli questioned.

"Yes I do, but now is not the right time." Via told her.

Cagalli was getting a little flustered. She really wanted to meet this girl. She would have continued to argue, but they heard voices from below.

**Kira and Lacus**

Kira and Lacus finally broke from there kiss, and stared into each others eyes.

"That was…" Lacus started to speak until Kira finished for her.

"Perfect," He said as he smiled at Lacus.

Lacus immediately blushed again. "Actually, the word I was looking for was incredible."

Kira softly laughed, he loved the way she did things like that. He loved even more that she enjoyed the kiss.

"There may be really no words to describe it Lacus," He said as he put his arms back around her. "All I know is that, I would not have enjoyed that with anyone else."

Lacus started to get tears in her eyes; she quickly put her arms around him as well.

"Kira, what are you trying to say?" she replied hoping that she would hear the answer she wanted.

Kira held her tighter, "I'm saying that I don't care what your social status or what anyone else thinks, I only desire to be with you, if you will have me."

Now Lacus let the tears fall, as she looked back into his eyes.

"That is all I desire Kira, I do want to be with you if you want me." Lacus replied.

They decided to let actions do the answering, as they kissed again.

**Cagalli and the others**

Cagalli stopped arguing when she heard voices from below, they glanced down, and all of them noticed Kira and Lacus break there first passionate kiss, They all stood silently and heard every word that was spoken. Via now knew that just by the sound of there voices, that they held deep feelings for each other. Cagalli noticed as well, and was happy for her brother. Murrue kept silent but was happy as well. Mu was happy for his king, but he had a fantasy that it was him and Murrue doing that. They would have stood like that for awhile, but the second story balcony doors flew opened revealing an angry Merna.

Merna knew that the king wanted to be alone, so she decided to take action.

"You must forgive my insubordination My Lady's, but you were ordered not to be here," Merna shouted angrily.

Cagalli knew Merna was being too loud.

"Quite Merna you'll get us all caught," Cagalli replied to her.

Merna glanced over the railing, and saw the scene below.

"Ha just look at that I knew she was the one for him," Merna replied happily.

Cagalli and the others heard her say that and started thinking.

"Wait a minute, just what are you doing here Merna this area is restricted," Cagalli told her.

Merna didn't really want to respond, she was actually there because she was curious, and she didn't know that the others would be there.

Cagalli noticed Merna's silence. She was then very angry.

"I knew it! Kira told you all about her, and you have been helping them all night right?" Cagalli questioned.

Merna was really silent now; she didn't know what to say.

"Please Miss Merna, Just answer me one thing, have you met her?" Via questioned.

Merna turned to her, "Yes My Lady, she was very polite and kind," Merna started to explain. "But what I love most was her feelings for your son; she truly cares for him and not his throne."

Via heard this and was very pleased. "What is her name?" Via questioned.

Merna was about to speak, when she was interrupted by Cagalli.

"Merna, why did you not tell me about this?" Cagalli was now shouting loud.

Merna was angry now, "He asked me for a favor, and he never gave me any trouble when he was younger." Merna shouted back.

**With all of them **

Kira and Lacus heard the shouting as well, they didn't want to break there kiss yet so it made Kira a little agitated.

"Kira what's that?" Lacus questioned.

Kira immediately softened at her voice.

Kira smiled at her, "I have a pretty good idea."

Kira turned to the second floor balcony.

"Show yourselves!" Kira shouted not in an angry voice, but he was a little mad that he was being disturbed at his and Lacus's moment.

Lacus was a little nervous that someone noticed them so soon.

All above heard Kira's voice, Cagalli and Mu immediately ducked to avoid Kira's gaze. Merna Via and Murrue just stood there.

Kira saw just the three of them standing there, but he knew none of them could have been the mastermind behind that stunt.

"There is no point standing there wait by the main gates I will address all of you shortly." Kira told them all.

All three nodded and left for the stairs. Cagalli and Mu were hiding by the railing; they thought that they were unseen. They both started smiling that they weren't seen until they heard his voice again.

"That goes for whoever is hiding as well, I have a pretty good idea who you are as well." Kira replied.

As soon as he heard that two heads popped up from the railing revealing just who Kira believed they were.

Lacus saw all of this; she found it a little bit amusing.

"Just as I suspected, I believe you heard me the first time," Kira told them.

They both nodded, and quickly ran out of the room leaving Kira to shake his head.

Lacus started giggling she didn't know who they were, but since Kira wasn't that angry she knew they must have been important.

"The castle sure is lively tonight," Lacus told him jokingly.

Any anger Kira felt at them instantly went away.

"I apologize for that Lacus; I wanted tonight just to be about us." Kira told her serious voice. "I don't want you to feel pressured."

Lacus had a small smile. "It is alright Kira, It would happen sooner or later."

Kira returned her smile, "If you want we could leave out another door."

"It is alright, but just who are they." Lacus replied. "I saw Merna I'm just a little worried about the others."

"Well the two who were standing there were my mother, and her assistant." Kira told her.

Lacus now really felt nervous, she would have to meet the former queen.

"The two who were hiding, and were most likely the ones who planned this were, my sister, and my personal bodyguard." Kira told her.

Lacus's didn't feel any less nervous as she had to now meet the princess as well.

Kira noticed her nervousness, and knew he had to calm her down. He gently wrapped his arms back around her.

"Listen Lacus we don't have to, we could always meet them another time," Kira told her softly.

Any fear Lacus had of meeting them, when she felt Kira's arms again instantly went away.

"I would be honored to meet them Kira," Lacus replied.

Kira instantly smiled, he really wanted for her to meet the people close to him.

"Very well, shall we go?" Kira questioned.

Lacus instantly nodded in agreement. "Yes, let us go," She said as they instantly kissed again. They broke there kiss and headed for the door.

All five were waiting to be addressed by the king. Cagalli and Mu kept arguing, blaming each other for being caught. They instantly had to quite down as the main ballroom doors opened.

* * *

**Scandinavia ORB border **

Athrun was still at the former battlefields location. He told the king that he would remain for a few days to keep an eye on the border. He was preparing to return to Boaz in the morning. Tonight he was waiting for a very key piece of information that he expected to arrive at any time. He was in the main tent going over the battle documents.

"General," a soldier shouted approaching Athrun.

Athrun turned to face him.

"General we received a report, His majesty has safely returned to the castle." The guard reported.

"Very good, has my messenger arrived yet?" Athrun replied.

"Not yet sir," The soldier reported.

Athrun started to frown; it was making him nervous that he was late.

When Athrun was about to say something another soldier rushed into the tent.

"Forgive my intrusion sir, but he has arrived." The soldier reported.

Athrun smiled, "About time, show him in."

Both of the guards left the tent, and an older man walked in.

"Been a long time general," The man replied.

Athrun smiled, "That it has, and I know you will want a drink after that ride."

The man started laughing. "You know me too well, any news of his highness."

Athrun pored him a drink, and then gave it to him. "I just received word that he returned safely."

"That is good to hear; you really have the ZAFT emperor spooked." The man said.

They both sat down to discuss what the man had to say.

"What have you gathered?" Athrun asked.

The man stopped drinking and looked at Athrun seriously.

"The Emperor was shocked of the defeat, he has called the leaders of there two squads to the castle." He reported.

"The Duel and Buster, well it appears that we may have more battles to fight." Athrun told him.

"Actually the Emperor has a very big interest in the King." The man said.

"Explain?" Athrun asked.

"From what I gathered he sent two men to Onogoro to investigate the king, but they both returned very injured." He reported.

Athrun looked at him, "This is a very serious threat, and I shall report it to him when I see him."

"I thought you weren't heading to Onogoro for a few weeks." The man replied.

"I'm not, but this threat must be reported," Athrun replied.

The man started laughing. "So you really want to see the princess correct?"

Athrun turned red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ha, the whole nation practically knows about it, take it from me, don't waste something like that." The man told him.

Athrun thought for a moment. "Maybe you're right."

"That's the spirit, now I really have to return before they notice something wrong," The man said.

"You're doing excellent work; I look forward to the day you return." Athrun told him.

"So do I, I can't stand being there for very much longer all of there coffee is terrible." The man said.

Athrun started laughing.

"Well I suppose you just have to deal with it, and I shall send someone to inform His Highness about those two spies." Athrun replied.

The man gave a final wave and got on his horse to ride back.

Athrun watched him leave; he went back into his main tent so he could prepare for the journey back to his land in the morning. His thoughts were of worry. Now that the two main squads of ZAFT were mobilizing he knew that there would be more war. Before he turned in he had one of his riders ride to Onogoro to inform about those spies. He went back to his tent and the only comfort he felt was when he was thinking of a blonde princess.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

The doors opened reveling Kira and Lacus. Lacus had here arm intertwined with Kira's which everyone noticed. They stopped right in front of them.

"I believe I had these areas off limits tonight am I correct?" Kira asked.

"Yeah you did and I can't believe you," Cagalli shouted at him.

"Yeah kid, I had my own men ordering me around that was embarrassing," Mu added.

"Well I was a little bit busy," Kira replied.

Cagalli looked to Lacus, "I can see that."

Both Kira and Lacus blushed.

"Kira don't tell me you forgot your manners?" Via finally spoke.

Kira looked to his mother.

"Well my son I think you should introduce this beautiful young lady," Via spoke kind of strict.

Lacus noticed that Kira's mother seemed to be a very nice lady just like she heard.

"I am sorry mother, this is Lacus Clyne someone who I…" Kira started to say, but he was cut of by Cagalli.

"Love very much," Cagalli yelled at him teasingly.

Mu started laughing, Murrue wanted to hit him.

Kira shot his sister a very furious gaze. "I think someone needs to clean the horse stables."

Cagalli immediately stayed silent, she hated horses.

Lacus chuckled to herself how much they were like normal siblings.

"As I was saying this is Lacus Clyne someone who I have come to care very deeply for." Kira said as he looked right at her.

Lacus immediately blushed.

"Lacus this is my mother Via," Kira told her.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Via," Lacus responded kind of nervous.

Via smiled at her, "Please dear do not be so formal, it is my honor to meet you."

Lacus felt better that she was really nice.

Kira liked that they seemed to like each other.

"Now Lacus you know Merna," Kira told her

Merna waved to her.

"The two back there are Murrue and my bodyguard, and friend Mu." Kira said.

Murrue just greeted her normally.

Mu on the other hand was a different story.

"Actually I saw you when we came to the castle the other day; I thought you too would never stop staring at each other." Mu told her.

Lacus immediately blushed, and Mu laughed.

Kira shuck his head, "Finally the nuisance here is my sister Cagalli."

"What did you say?" Cagalli shouted.

"It is an honor to meet you princess," Lacus responded nervously.

Cagalli noticed that she was really nice, "I am glad to meet you too, but please never call me a princess."

All started laughing at her domineer.

"Now please tell us Lacus, what do you see in my idiotic brother here?" Caalli questioned.

"Cagalli you're pushing it," Kira responded to her.

They all laughed again.

"I think these things can wait till morning, it is getting late." Kira told them.

"Yes I believe that would be best," Murrue replied.

"Lacus I really hope you'll join us for breakfast tomorrow?" Via asked.

Lacus looked to Via, "Oh…ah… I would be honored too."

Cagalli started giggling, "Listen Lacus there is no need to be so formal."

"Yeah, just act like you normally do," Mu added.

"Thank you everyone," Lacus replied feeling less nervous.

"I will see you all in the morning," Kira told them as he took Lacus by the hand and lead her away.

They all watched as they disappeared from sight.

"What do you think My Lady?" Murrue asked Via.

Via smiled, "She is perfect for him, I saw by the look in her eyes."

"She is really nice I think I could really get along with her." Cagalli replied.

"Well that's good to hear princess, since I think we will be seeing a lot of her." Mu told her in a very serious voice.

"That would be nice," Via added.

They continued talking for a little while longer until they all left to there rooms.

Kira and Lacus were walking away from the group. Kira was glad everyone seemed to like her.

"All of them really liked you Lacus, just as I knew they would," Kira told her very softly.

Lacus just moved closer to Kira.

"You have a wonderful family; it reminded me of my family." Lacus replied as she stared up to Kira.

"Speaking of that Lacus I would very much like you to stay tonight at the castle, but if you want to go back I will take you," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "I would love to stay here tonight Kira."

"I'm glad," Kira replied as he hugged her.

Lacus returned his hug. They remained like that for a few more minutes until Kira broke it.

"Come I will show you your room," Kira told her.

They continued walking until they reached a door that was next to Kira's chambers.

"Kira, what is this room for?" Lacus asked.

"It used to be used by my mother, my parent's marriage was arranged to unite some of ORB's lands so they really never spent a lot of time together," Kira told her.

Lacus felt a little sad, her parents had a very loving relationship. Kira seemed a little sad when he told her that. She didn't like seeing him hurt.

When Kira opened the door he felt himself being hugged from behind. He knew it was Lacus, and he loved that feeling.

"I'm sorry Kira," Lacus told him in a sad voice.

"You have nothing to ever be sorry for Lacus," Kira told her as he turned around out of her grasp.

"It was unfortunate about my parents, but I will never lead a life like my father." Kira told her as he kissed her again.

There kiss lasted a few minutes until Merna appeared out of nowhere embarrassing both of them.

"I suppose I came at a bad time," Merna told them.

"A very bad time yes, but I suppose it is to be expected from you." Kira told her.

"Merna please settle her in for the night," Kira told Merna.

"Yes Your Majesty," Merna told him.

Kira nodded and walked back over to Lacus.

"I will see you in the morning Lacus," Kira told her softly.

"I will look forward to it." Lacus replied.

They both smiled at each other, and they kissed very shortly.

After the kiss Kira walked out of the room, and returned to his chambers.

Lacus watched him leave, it was the best evening she had in her life.

**Lacus and Merna**

"Merna, may I ask you something?" Lacus questioned.

"Anything dear," Merna replied.

"Has Kira ever spoken about his father much?" Lacus asked.

Merna stood silent for a moment.

"No dear, his father always put power above his own family; he only loved destroying lives to better himself." Merna said.

Lacus thought for a moment. "Kira is not like that though."

Merna smiled, "Yes you're right dear, he only wishes not to be a king like his father, and He always putts the people first."

Lacus agreed with her. "I'm sorry to ask Merna, but I am a little worried about him."

Merna smiled again. "Lacus I know that you will make him an even better king, I can tell he cares very much for you as you for him, I only hope one day you take your place by his side."

Lacus immediately blushed, "Wh…What do you mean Merna."

Merna looked into her eyes, "You will know in time dear, now get some rest I will see you in the morning."

Merna left the room just leaving Lacus there in her thoughts. Lacus noticed that Merna left her some royal garments to sleep in. She didn't think anymore as she changed a climbed into bed, her only thought were about Kira.

**With Kira**

Kira returned to his champers, he knew that Lacus was in the room next to his. He smiled to himself when he thought about her. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he went to the balcony. He stood there overlooking the whole town thinking to himself.

"_I will never be like you father, I will work to create peace for the people, and for Lacus."_ Kira told himself.

He kept looking over to the balcony; he then stared to the room where Lacus was.

"_I know it in my heart Lacus, and I know you feel it to, I would give my life to you." _Kira told himself as he watched her room.

**Lacus's room**

Lacus was having a hard time trying to sleep. Her thoughts kept going to Kira. She was concerned because he seemed very sad after speaking about his father. Though she knew the reason why, it still bothered her that he was a little upset. Lacus kept looking out to the balcony, she decided that she wouldn't be able to sleep while she was like this so she got up and opened the balcony doors.

**Balcony**

Lacus walked out on the balcony, she felt the night air and refreshed her a little. She walked out a little further and noticed Kira glancing over the town with a serious face. She admitted to herself that she would have loved to stand there watching him all night, but she was a little concerned. Since the balconies didn't connect she went back through her room and through his. She hesitated at first to go out, she wondered if he wanted to be left alone. She stood there watching him, until she decided to listen to her heart and enter his balcony. She went out to the balcony, and got right behind him.

"Kira," She said softly.

To her surprise he didn't seem shocked that she was there.

"I'm glad you would join me Lacus, is there anything you need?" Kira questioned.

"I couldn't sleep, I was…worried that you were upset." Lacus replied.

Kira just smiled at her and motioned for her to come and join him. He loved the way she looked in those garments, since they were meant for a queen. Lacus was happy he did that. She went over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Look at that Lacus," Kira told her.

She looked down to the city where he was pointing, "It is even more beautiful than earlier Kira."

"It was to you and this city that I have made my vow," Kira told her in a very serious voice.

Lacus immediately blushed, "What vow was that?"

Kira gently turned her around so they were facing each other.

"I vowed that I will create peace, and that I will protect you both with my life." Kira told her.

Lacus immediately smiled, she saw the devotion he had for her in his eyes. She knew that he meant every word. Instead of responding she kissed him, this kiss had a lot more passion. They never knelt anything like this in there previous kisses. After about five minutes they broke it. They just stared into each others eyes. Until Lacus decided too break the silence.

"Kira may I stay with you tonight? I just don't want to be alone," Lacus asked kind of nervous.

"I would like nothing more Lacus," Kira replied to her.

Kira lead her back to her room, Lacus got into the bed and motioned Kira to join her. Kira at first heisated until he thought about it, it was what he wanted. He than went into the bed and Lacus cuddled up to him. Kira say on his back and Lacus was on her side with her head resting on his chest.They didn't say anything at first until Lacus again broke the silence.

"Kira what will tomorrow bring?" Lacus asked.

"I don't really want to think that far ahead right now Lacus," Kira replied softly.

Lacus just smiled and shut her eyes. She had no trouble falling asleep now. Kira noticed that she fell asleep. He also knew that he couldn't move without waking her, not that he wanted to. He heard her whisper his name in her sleep and smiled.

"_I will keep my vow Lacus; I don't doubt that the staff will start spreading rumors about us tomorrow. Not long after that the entire nation will know. That will bring you a lot of stress, but I will always be there for you."_ Kira whispered to himself as he smiled at her sleeping form.

He gentle moved the hair away from her eyes, and kissed her forhead. He just watched her until he too fell asleep.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Part two should be up by Wednesday. It will still be mainly Kira and Lacus, but will also contain a part of Nicol, and Natarle. See you later.**


	8. At the Castle Part Two

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**At The Castle Part Two**

**Onogoro Castle Kira's Chambers**

**Lacus's room**

Kira watched as Lacus was asleep.

"_I will keep my vow Lacus; I don't doubt that the staff will start spreading rumors about us tomorrow. Not long after that the entire nation will know. That will bring you a lot of stress, but I will always be there for you."_ Kira whispered to himself as he smiled at her sleeping form.

He gentle moved the hair away from her eyes, and kissed her forehead. He just watched her until he too fell asleep.

The morning sun rose into the castle early that morning. Kira and Lacus didn't move from there position all night.

Lacus had awoke first, she felt she was in someone's arms, but unlike the time at the fountain she knew exactly where she was, and who was holding her. She lifted her head off his chest to see him still asleep, she smiled to herself and rested her head back on his chest.

Lacus felt nothing, but happiness. She would have remained like that all morning, but Kira seemed to wake up.

Kira opened his eyes to find Lacus awake, and still on his chest. She lifted his head up to meet his eyes. Kira just smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well Lacus?" Kira asked her.

Lacus smiled, "I have never felt better Kira," Lacus replied.

Kira got a small chuckle as he held her closer to his body.

"Tell me Lacus, what do you have planned for the day?" Kira asked her softly.

Lacus was Thrilled he asked, it was her day off from work at the Allster estate. She knew her family was probably worried about her, but she just wanted to stay. She figured that her family wouldn't be too worried if she stayed a little longer.

"No, I nothing planned Kira," she replied.

Kira smiled widely, "Well how about we spend the day in the castle? I would love for you to see it."

Lacus had a small smile, "I would love to spend the day with you."

Kira knew his duties as king would try to interfere with what he had planned, but at the moment he didn't care. Kira also knew that practically the whole castle had to be aware of them by now. So there was no point of trying to hide it. Kira didn't want Lacus to feel pressured by the castle, but he wanted people to get to know her as well. He hoped that she would be around for a long time.

"Well I suggest we get started, we promised my mother to have breakfast with her so after that we are on our own," Kira told her.

Lacus nodded in agreement and they both got out of bed. Kira soon realized that he wasn't in his chambers so if Merna were to enter and not find him, she would panic the hole castle.

"I must return to my chamber Lacus, I have a feeling Merna is on her way, I will see you in a few minutes." Kira told her hastily.

Lacus chuckled, as she approached Kira and they shared a quick kiss as he left the room. Kira rushed next door to change, not soon after he entered he heard Merna banging on the door.

**Kira's room**

"Listen Merna I am up, can you please check on Lacus?" Kira asked through the door.

"Yes sire, I will that care of the lady," Merna replied.

Kira heard Merna leave; he quickly changed into his royal garments. He took a quick glance at the two matching sets of rings, and necklaces he had. He gave himself a quick smile and left the room to great Lacus.

As he was leaving he thought to himself, _"I hope that very soon both of you will be worn."_

**Lacus's Room**

Lacus was having trouble putting on the dress that was laid out for her by Merna the last night. She heard knocking at the door and was glad she heard Merna's voice. The door opened revealing Merna.

"My lady, I see I came at the right time," Merna told her as she had a chuckle.

Lacus found that funny as well.

"Thank you Merna," Lacus replied.

Merna helped Lacus with the dress; she even helped her with her hair. Lacus was instant on having the gold hairclip Kira gave her put on. She really loved that clip.

Merna continued to help until she felt Lacus tense up.

"What is wrong dear?" Merna asked her.

Lacus looked at merna. "I just fell nervous," Lacus replied.

Merna smiled, "There is no need to feel nervous, our former queen is a very gentle person, and the princess may act stubborn, but she to has a good heart."

Lacus started to feel a little bit better.

Merna finished helping Lacus get ready. Lacus looked at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me Merna," Lacus told her.

"No need for thanks dear, I only ask that you take care of our king," Merna replied.

Lacus immediately blushed, "I promise you I will."

Merna smiled and they both got up and walked out of the room. Lacus saw Kira waiting for her and smiled.

"You grow more beautiful every second," Kira told her softly.

Lacus really blushed, "Thank you Kira, I really look forward to today."

Kira could tell Lacus was still a little nervous.

"There is nothing to worry about Lacus, my mother is already fond of you," Kira told her as he handed her a white rose he was concealing.

Lacus loved the way that Kira was able to read her, especially so soon. She loved roses especially the white ones.

"I think I will start getting used to this treatment if you keep this up sire." Lacus told him playfully.

Kira smiled at her, "I will only hope you get used to this Lacus, because I intend to keep it up."

Lacus just smile as they kissed again.

They started walking towards the dinning room. Kira was right about the rumors; it seemed everyone in the castle was trying to get a glimpse of his mystery lady. Lacus had a feeling that this would happen eventually, but all that mattered to her was she was with Kira. They continued until they reached the dinning room doors.

Kira saw the guards attempt to open the door; he motioned for them to stop. He then turned to Lacus.

"Are you ready Lacus?" Kira asked her concerned.

Lacus smiled at him, "Yes I am Kira."

Kira returned her smile, and motioned the guards to open the doors.

The doors opened, and all at the table stood up. Via, and Cagalli were there waiting for them. Mu and Murrue were in there usual spots, as Murrue was an assistant and Mu was Kira's bodyguard. Kira and Lacus then started walking into the dining room.

* * *

**Josh-a ORB territory **

For the first day after the battle the mood was just like Onogoro. The people were worried, but they weren't too worried since none of there knights were called to battle that day. Kira wanted the Blitz squad on standby just in case he was destroyed. Fortunately they won the battle so they were not needed at all.

**Amalfi Estate**

Nicol was in his study preparing for the King's visit to Joshu-a in a week. He was very grateful that his squad wasn't used in the last battle. Nicol would have easily gone to war if it was necessary, but he wasn't really cut out for battle. He was loved by all the people in Josh-a. Nicol had the potential to become a great swordsman, but he chose to spend more time trying to give the people in Josh-a a better life, than training to become a great swordsman. Some might even portray him as a coward, but he never really had any concern about it. Kira especially, he saw that Nicol truly cared about those he commanded so he gave him control over the Blitz Squadron.

Nicol was making the final preparations when one of his servants entered his room.

"Sir Amalfi, we are done preparing the estates interior, is there anything else you need?" the man asked.

Nicol looked at him, "Thank you for all of your hard work, I'm sure His Majesty will praise your work."

The man smiled, "The honor was mine Sir, Please if you need anything else let me know."

Nicol smiled, "Very well you can have the rest of day off."

"Thank you sir," The man said happily as he left the room.

Nicol was always kind to his servants even when they were slaves. Nicol really respected Kira for abolishing slavery. Nicol was looking out the window when another servant enters his study.

"Sir we received a report that Sir Athrun has departed for Boaz, it appears he will not be able to attend the King's visit next week." The man said.

Nicol frowned he really wanted all three of them to be able to talk again.

"I understand, well it appears we will just have to go about it without him," Nicol replied.

"Yes sir, should we reorganize the arrangements?" the man asked.

Nicol shuck his head, "No we will be fine, please carry on."

"Very well sir," the man said as he left the room.

Nicol returned to his duties as he sat back down at his desk.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Dinning room**

Kira and Lacus entered the dinning room, and started walking towards the front of the table. The dinning table was long; the head of the table was at the opposite end of the door. There were servants and maids that were bowing as Kira walked by. Lacus tightened her grip on Kira's arm as they were nearing the front. Via was on one side of the table and Cagalli was on the other side. At the head stood two chairs, normally there would be only one chair for Kira, but today there were two. As they approached Via gave Lacus a smile which seemed to loosen her up. They finally approached at the head of the table. Via and Cagalli had not taken a seat yet since it was customary for the King to sit first, but today Kira took Lacus by her hand and helped her into her seat. After Lacus sat down Kira stood in front of his chair, and sat down, followed by Via and Cagalli.

Via looked over to Lacus and noticed she looked kind of nervous.

"I'm glad you could join us Lacus," Via told her softly.

Lacus looked at her, "It is my pleasure My Lady."

Via smiled at her, "Please dear, you don't need to address me so formally, just call me Via."

Lacus first looked shocked, and then she realized that Kira once told her the same thing.

Cagalli decided to speak, "Yeah and please don't call me a princess, I hate being called a princess."

Everyone turned to look at Cagalli and started laughing.

"Hey what are you laughing at I'm serious!" Cagalli shouted.

Kira looked at his sister, "Yes you really don't fit the role of one as well."

Cagalli shot her brother a glare, "Just keep pushing me brother."

Kira laughed and decided not to push his luck.

Lacus seemed to not feel any tension anymore she was amazed that a royal family wasn't much different from any other family.

Via looked at her two bickering children and smiled, she then turned her attention over to Lacus.

"Please tell me dear, what do you do?" Via questioned her.

Kira looked to his mother a little surprised she asked that.

"Mother I don't think was very appropriate," Kira told her seriously, he didn't think Lacus would like to talk about anything that might bring her painful memories.

Lacus looked over to Kira and smiled.

"It is alright I don't mind." Lacus told him sweetly as she looked back over to Via.

"I serve the Allster family right now," Lacus replied.

The name Allster immediately made Cagalli lift her head.

"AH…You mean you have to look at that disgusting brat every day?" Cagalli shouted out.

Lacus felt like she wanted to break down laughing, She now found someone who hated Flay just as much as her.

"I only really stay because of my family," Lacus replied.

"Still, I think you deserve sainthood if you can put up with that monster all day, I would have most likely have killed her by now." Cagalli told her.

"Now Cagalli, you should show a little more respect," Via replied.

"For what, those people don't deserve to be noble," Cagalli replied.

Kira decided to break his silence. "For once mother I have to agree with Cagalli; George Allster has been on my case for months about that proposal idea."

Lacus looked to Kira and just smiled, she knew what that proposal was, and she was glad that Kira wasn't interested in it.

"What proposal idea?" Via and Cagalli questioned.

Kira didn't bother to respond, there was silence until Via spoke again.

"So Lacus you say you live with your family, do you have any siblings?" Via questioned.

Lacus looked to her, "Yes I live with my parents, and I have two younger sisters, and a younger brother."

"_I am glad the way you speak highly of your family, you really will be a perfect match for Kira." _Via thought to herself for a few seconds and she smiled.

Via really liked Lacus, even Cagalli liked her company. The kept asking Lacus questions, all three were really getting along. Every now and then she would find her and Kira staring at each other with a blush. All four continued to converse and eat there breakfast. Unknown to them the messenger Athrun sent the previous night arrived. He made his way towards the dinning room. He identified himself to the guards, and one went in to get Mu. The guard returned and told him to speak to Mu who was at the door opposite to where Kira and the others were eating.

The Messenger went in and found Mu flirting with Murrue. He quickly approached him.

"Sir I have an urgent report from general Athrun." The man told him.

Mu stopped flirting and pulled the man to a different side of the dinning room.

"Give your report," Mu replied.

The man looked at him seriously, "Our agent from ZAFT has reported that there emperor sent two men to investigate the king."

"Spies correct?" Mu questioned.

"Yes sir, but the strange thing is that they both returned early, and they were both wounded." the man told him.

Mu looked a little surprised, "Now that truly is interesting, either the emperor is very incompetent or it could have been who I think sent them."

The guard looked confused, "Um…Sir what do you mean."

Mu looked at him, "This is a very serious threat for whatever reasons these to failed, and I am sure the ZAFT emperor will not give up."

The guard took all that to thought, "What should we do Sir."

"I want you to inform the royal guard, make sure we have the guard doubled around the castle, I also want patrols increased in the city, and I shall inform the king about these matters." Mu told him sternly.

"As you wish Sir," the guard replied.

"You did well in delivering this message you may return to Boaz," Mu told him.

"Yes sir," The man reported as he left the dinning room.

Mu stood there and thought for a minute, it was very strange that those two sent were injured; he couldn't help but think why.

"Is something the matter," Murrue told him as she interrupted his thought.

Mu looked at her and smiled, "Well if there is we shouldn't leave things unsaid, Murrue I think I…" Mu started to say as he was interrupted.

"You are such a moron," Murrue told him as she walked back to her spot.

Mu laughed at this, but there were other things to occupy his mind right now. He knew this was a serious threat, he decided it was best to inform Kira now. He started walking towards all of them in the front. He reached the front.

"Your highness I apologize for interrupting, but I have an urgent matter that cannot wait." Mu told them.

All were in conversation, but they stopped as they heard Mu. Kira knew that Mu would not interrupt if it wasn't important.

"If you will all excuse me for a second," Kira said as he got up he walked towards Mu letting his hand touch Lacus's shoulder as he left. Lacus blushed, but she wondered if something was wrong.

Kira started walking towards Mu, leaving Lacus with Via and Cagalli. Cagalli took this as an opportunity to question Lacus without Kira around.

**With Lacus Via Cagalli**

"Well Lacus, I was just curious when you meet my brother," Cagalli said.

Lacus looked to Cagalli, she knew that they probably didn't know Kira rode the city at night, but she didn't want to lie either.

"Well after I first saw him, we meet later that night when he saved me from robbers." Lacus responded hoping she wouldn't give away too much about Kira.

"He saved you, but how did he?" Cagalli questioned.

Via saw Lacus's tension she decided that she really shouldn't answer he she didn't want to.

"Now Cagalli it really doesn't matter, I am just glad you are safe dear," Via told her with a smile.

"Thank you," Lacus replied.

Lacus somehow knew that Kira's mother knew she was uncomfortable about the question, and she didn't want to pressure her.

Cagalli decided to ask something else. "Well then, how do you feel about my brother?"

This time Lacus's face went red, "I truly care about him, I have since I first saw him."

Via smiled she knew she was telling the truth. Cagalli seemed convinced she somehow knew Lacus was an honest person.

"I am very glad, Kira needs someone like you in his life," Via told her.

"I agree it will make that idiot a better person." Cagalli told her jokingly.

All started chuckling. They told Lacus to address them by there first names, Lacus was no longer feeling like she was an outsider so she started addressing them with no trouble. They noticed, and they were glad she started feeling better around them. They just continued talking about even little things now.

"Lacus how much of the castle have you seen?" Cagalli questioned.

"I have only seen a small part of it, it is really lovely." Lacus replied.

Cagalli looked at her, "Well that won't do, tell my idiot brother to show you the rest. It really is lovely, but I think I would like to leave it for awhile."

"I heard a few rumors that you and the lord of Boaz were involved, is that why?" Lacus questioned.

Via started laughing.

Cagalli stood there and put a hand on her head. "Not you to."

Lacus thought she did something wrong and begin to apologize.

Via looked at her, "Now Lacus, everyone teases her about it even though it's true."

Cagalli looked at her, "Mother I can't believe you."

"I am only speaking the truth," Via told her.

Cagalli turned her attention back to Lacus, "Well my mother is right about one thing, you don't have to apologize."

Lacus felt better and nodded. All three just continued to converse about even little things.

**With Kira and Mu**

"I apologize for interrupting you, but I received a message from Athrun." Mu told him seriously.

"I understand, explain," Kira told him.

Mu told Kira everything about what the messenger told him.

"I see it is indeed a serious matter," Kira told him.

"Yes I have already stepped up patrols in the city and castle." Mu replied.

Kira was thinking to himself when all of a sudden he remember the two that attacked lacus the other night, and he remembered they were carrying ZAFT issued swords.

"Mu you said these two were injured correct?" Kira asked suddenly.

Mu looked at him, "Yeah strange isn't it?"

"Actually I think I was the one that injured them," Kira replied.

"What do you mean?" Mu almost shouted.

Kira looked at him, "Well they were attacking Lacus and I sort of got rid of them."

"I won't even ask what you were doing outside the castle with no guard, but" Mu looked over to Lacus, "I think I can tell why." Mu said.

Kira almost blushed, "Strange though I can't see why they were attacking her if there mission was to investigate me."

"I know they couldn't have known you were involved with her since you didn't even meet her yet." Mu replied.

"They weren't even that great of fighters, what could that emperor be thinking?" Kira questioned.

"Even so I don't like the idea of you fighting like that, next time if you leave the castle take someone with you." Mu told him very seriously.

Kira laughed, "I still don't know why they attacked Lacus though, that has me worried."

"Well it's possible that they could probably take her back to ZAFT and sell her in slavery, which could bring them extra change." Mu replied.

Kira was getting angry.

"Listen Mu I don't want that word uttered around here anymore, if there are these slave traders in this city I want them hunted down." Kira told him sternly.

"Look kid, this sort of thing happens on the black market, it doesn't matter that we outlawed slavery, people could still make a profit if they kidnap people and smuggle them to ZAFT for profit." Mu told him.

"Still we need to investigate this," Kira replied.

"I agree I will put some people on it." Mu answered.

"I am still not convinced those two were trying to kidnap her though, they only seemed like they wanted to hurt her not capture her." Kira told him.

Mu looked at him, "Well what do you expect from ZAFT they are as brutal as they come."

"Well I want you to inform me if any more spies enter the city, try and take them alive," Kira told him.

"As you wish, just remember what I said." Mu told him as he walked out of the room.

Kira thought for a minute then he returned to Lacus and the others they were still in conversation.

"I see your getting along," Kira asked her.

All turned to face him.

"Yes we are having an excellent time," Cagalli told him.

Kira returned to his seat, they were all finished with there meal so Kira decided he wanted to have his alone time with Lacus.

"Well should we be on our way Lacus?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "Yes, I have really enjoyed this morning," Lacus told them as she said her goodbyes to Via and Cagalli.

"I hope to see you soon Lacus," Via replied.

"Me too, we have to do this again," Cagalli added.

They smiled and Kira and Lacus left the room.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

Empress Talia was waiting for her assistant Nartale to return with news since her husband really didn't inform her of anything to do with the affairs of the empire.

"My Lady I have returned," Natarle said as she entered the room.

"Very good what is the news?" Talia questioned.

"It seems His majesty has order all of the nobles to the castle, He has not given up on the ORB invasion." Natarle replied.

Talia thought for a second, "Well I believe in him so it must be the right decision."

"My Lady, it appears that some of the slaves are also starting to get word about ORB's victory, and since they have no slavery it could stir up a revolt." Natarle told her.

"Does Gilbert know about this?" Talia questioned.

"I believe he is aware of this, and he does believe it is a problem, so he hopes to shatter there hope by crushing ORB." Natarle told her.

"We will have to see how this plays out, keep me informed," Talia told her.

"Yes My Lady, Natarle replied as she left the room.

* * *

**Onogoro Streets**

Miriallia was up early that morning she was hoping she would get a chance to talk to Lacus today. She kept hearing rumors about the king having some sort of Lady by his side. Those rumors by the castle staff have already reached the streets. Miriallia was waiting patiently for Lacus.

"Hey Miria you heard anything yet?" Tolle shouted as he approached.

"Tolle I am still waiting don't you have patrol duty today?" Miriallia asked.

"Yeah but, I was still hoping to hear something before I started." Tolle replied.

"I can't believe she is with the King." Kuzzy added as he walked up beside Tolle.

"Listen morons as soon as I hear from her I will tell you, now go away," Mirialla told them in a joking matter.

"Okay, let's go Kuzzy." Tolle said as he grabbed Kuzzys arm and left.

Miriallia just shock her head, _"You better give me good details later Lacus."

* * *

_

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira and Lacus were just walking around the castle. Kira was showing her everything, they were talking and laughing. All the staff members of the castle were getting a good look at them as well. Kira showed her everything, but he wanted to save the garden for last. They arrived at the garden and Lacus couldn't believe her eyes.

"It's gorgeous," Lacus told him.

Kira smiled, "Yeah I thought you would like it."

Lacus looked at everything she could tell it was at least ten times bigger than the one at the Allster estate.

They spent a few hours there just enjoying each others company. Talking about everything, it probably would have gone on forever if one of Kira's aides hadn't interrupted him.

"Forgive me sire, but I just wanted to remind you of the visit to Josh-a in a week." The man said as he knelt.

"Very good, thank you," Kira told him.

"Sire," the man said as he left.

Kira walked back over to Lacus and hugged her.

"Kira," Lacus said with a blush.

"Lacus I have a trip to take in a week to Josh-a," Kira told her.

"I see," Lacus said as she felt a little sad he would be gone for awhile.

Kira noticed and smiled, "I was wondering if you would like to join me?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "You mean I could go with you?"

Kira nodded, "Of course I would love for you to join me."

Lacus smiled, "Of course I would like to go."

Kira smiled again and they kissed. It was a pretty long kiss, but it was interrupted by another servant.

"Sire they need you in the…" The man paused as he quickly turned around.

Kira and Lacus both stopped and blushed.

"I understand I will be there." Kira told him.

The man nodded and he left.

Lacus realized that her family might be worried now as well since she wasn't home all night and mostly the day.

"Kira I think I should return home now, my family must be worried." Lacus told him.

Kira nodded, "I understand I also have duties to attend to so I will take you home myself."

Lacus blushed, "I don't want to trouble you I can make it home myself."

Kira smiled at her, "It is no trouble I would be glad to do it."

Lacus just blushed and they kissed again.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter should be up by Friday. See you later.**


	9. Preparations

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Preparations**

**Onogoro Castle**

"Kira I think I should return home now, my family must be worried." Lacus told him.

Kira nodded, "I understand I also have duties to attend to so I will take you home myself."

Lacus blushed, "I don't want to trouble you I can make it home myself."

Kira smiled at her, "It is no trouble I would be glad to do it."

Lacus just blushed and they kissed again.

They broke there kiss and made there way to Kira's chambers. They decided to leave through Kira's entrance. It was midday so the town would be packed. If they would leave through the main entrance they would be highly seen. They reached Kira's main chambers and went through the door. Lacus seemed to be looking for something.

"Kira, do you know where my regular clothes are?" Lacus questioned.

Kira looked around, "Knowing Merna she likes to gather things up and have them cleaned, and she does that to me all the time."

"What will I wear home?" Lacus questioned.

Kira smiled at her, "I think you should wear what you have on, and it is my gift to you."

Lacus looked shocked, "But Kira, I cannot accept it…" Lacus tried to continue but Kira wrapped her in a hug.

"Listen Lacus, I want you to have it, this is something you truly deserve. Many nobles wear them, but some are undeserving, you truly belong in something like this." Kira told her.

Lacus blushed, "I am much honored you would think something like that about me."

"All I speak is the truth," Kira told her with a smile.

Lacus returned his smile, "I will accept it then, I just hope my sister's don't ruin it."

Kira laughed. "Well as much as I hate to see you go, we should be on our way."

Lacus agreed and they shared a small kiss as they went through his entrance.

Kira was so lost in conversation with Lacus he forgot to take his cloak. They continued through all the entrances until they reached the one by the city.

"Kira won't people recognize you?" Lacus asked.

Kira was a little confused for a moment until he realized that he forgot his cloak.

"I think your right, we should head through the nobles district, and our clothes should blend in there." Kira told her.

"I think this will be fun," Lacus said jokingly.

Kira laughed as well, "Well I don't think we should use a horse, would you mind he we walked?"

Lacus was confused and happy, that meant he would most likely be recognized, but it also meant he wasn't ashamed to be with her.

"I think I would like that," Lacus replied.

They entered the city, luckily for them no one really paid attention to them, but all they heard in the conversations of the people they walked by were the rumors of the King having a mystery lady by his side. Kira knew this would happen eventually, but he was surprised it reached the city so fast. There were a few people how took a look and a second look at Kira, some believed they recognized him. They decided however that there was no way a King would be strolling down the road, so they continued there business. Kira and Lacus took a small glance at each other, and they said no more about the rumors or the stares. They just kept walking and enjoying each others company until they reached the front gate of the Allster estate.

* * *

**Messiah City**

Sai and Yunna had arrived at the city as per the emperors orders they had brought the two sister slaves with them. Sai was a little worried that the emperor would be very anger with him since the strategy he made failed. Yunna was equally afraid, but he was afraid the emperor would make him go into battle. They reached the castle gates and started to go inside.

"Hey slave, join the others in this castle and start working," Sai shouted to Meryin.

"You go as well, and do not be as useless as you always are," Yunna replied to his slave Luna.

The two sisters nodded and joined the others in the castle.

**Sai and Yunna**

They were entering the castle when they saw Yzac by the front smirking, "Well it seems you have finally arrived."

"Yes well, I was busy with Carpentaria," Sai replied.

"Hah busy, you mean you were cowering at your estate hoping the emperor would be to busy cleaning up your mess to remember you." Yzac told him.

Sai didn't say anything, Yunna then started talking.

"If I was at that battle we would have easily won," Yunna told them.

Yzac started laughing. "You, in a real battle."

"I can fight anyone and win," Yunna shouted at him.

Yzac stopped laughing and put his hand on his sword. "Well let us see if you are correct."

Yunna started shaking he knew his mouth really got him in trouble. He whispered something to Sai.

"Hey If we both fight we could beat him." Yunna told him.

"This is your mess you clean it up," Sai replied.

Both of them knew that even if they both worked together they would not eat Yzac. Yunna tried to get out of it.

"Well first we must report to the emperor, and then we will settle this." Yunna told him still shaking.

Yzac knew what he was up to, and decided he wasn't worth his time.

**Luna and Meryin**

Luna and Meryin arrived where the other slaves were doing there work. They came upon to other slave's one with long brown hair and other with short blonde hair. Shiho and Stellar noticed that they were new and decided to greet them.

"Are you two new?" Shiho asked.

Luna and Meryin looked to the girl. "Yes this is our first visit to the castle we came here with our nobles." Luna told them.

All of them introduced themselves, Luna them decided to see if they had any information on what ZAFT was planning.

"Have you heard any news about what there planning yet?" Luna asked.

Shiho was a little confused they would ask something like that.

"Why would you want to know?" Shiho asked.

Luna didn't know if she could tell her yet what she and Meryin were planning. She seemed like she could trust her so she decided if they were going to succeed they would have to get more help.

"Well you see me and my sister hope to get any sort of information and find a way to contact ORB." Luna told her.

Stellar and Meryin decided to join in.

"Why would you contact ORB?" Stellar asked.

"You don't know about ORB?" Meryin asked her.

Stellar lowered her head; her noble would never let any news reach the slaves.

"Please don't mind her, she is not allowed access to a lot of information," Shiho told them.

Luna just nodded, "Well ORB is the kingdom ZAFT wants to conquer, and fortunately they failed in the last battle." Luna told her.

Meryin decided to continue for her, "It is also a fact that ORB is a nation that has outlawed slavery, which means if ZAFT can be destroyed then we would be free."

Stellar smiled she never even thought she could become free.

"So you just need information and then get it to ORB right," Shiho told them.

"Yes I have no idea on how to do it though, but I must find a way," Luna told them.

Shiho smiled, "I think I like your plan so I will help you."

"I think I would like to help as well," Stellar added.

Both Luna and Meryin smiled they were happy that they could have some help in what they were attempting to achieve.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

**Lacus's house**

The mood at Lacus's house was a mixed one, her mother knew she would not be back that night, but her father was about ready to have a breakdown.

"I can't believe it, she was gone all night and she still isn't home," Siegel told them.

"Calm down, I didn't expect her home anyway, just let her be," Eileen told him.

"What do you mean let her be, she is out with the King," Siegel replied.

Mear was listening, "What does it matter if he is a king."

Siegel was shocked.

"Yeah, Kira is really nice, I like him," Bill entered the room shouting.

Siegel was even more shocked, "Now you're calling him by his first name."

"That is what he asked me to call him," Bill replied.

"Please Siegel, Lacus seems happy now just remember your promise and leave it alone," Eileen told him.

Siegel was kicking himself he told that promise to his wife.

Hey was going to continue arguing until Rachel came into the house.

"I think Lacus is back," she told them.

Siegel immediately glue himself to the window as well as Mear, Eileen and Bill just casually walked to the window, and what they saw almost gave Siegel a heart attack.

**Main House Allster Estate**

Flay couldn't believe what that made told her last night. After Lacus left she had someone always watching the main gate. A maid ran to Flay and informed her that Lacus was back. Flay immediately rushed to the window. What she saw shot her face red in anger and jealously.

**Allster Estate a few minutes before everyone went to there windows.**

Kira and Lacus arrived in the Allster estate. They went through the front gate; Kira took Lacus by the hands.

"As much as this pains me to do I will have to bid you farewell for right know Lacus." Kira told her.

Lacus blushed, "I really appreciate you seeing me home Kira."

"Lacus do you remember how to get through the castles secret entrances?" Kira asked her.

Lacus thought for a moment, "Yes it really wasn't that difficult."

Kira smiled, "Well, I want you to feel free to use them at any time."

Lacus blushed again, "I really want to see you again soon."

Kira blushed, "How about Tomorrow morning, just use the tunnel and I will wait for you."

"Thank you Kira, I will be there as soon as I get down with work here tomorrow," Lacus told him.

Kira noticed she tensed when she said she had to work here, He had a strong feeling she never enjoyed it here.

"You know Lacus you don't have to work here if you don't want to," Kira told her.

Lacus was thrilled he said that, but she didn't want to burden her family with the responsibility of working for the Allsters alone.

"It is alright Kira, I will be alright here," Lacus replied to him.

"If you have any problems just let me know," Kira said.

Lacus loved how he was trying to look after her.

"It will be fine, I really look forward to that trip you told me about," Lacus told him trying to change the subject.

Kira knew what she did, but he decided to say no more about it.

"I as well Lacus, it will be a lot better with you there." Kira replied.

"Are you sure it will be alright if I accompany you Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "It will be more than fine Lacus you will see; now I must be on my way before they notice I'm missing."

Lacus nodded and they both looked at each other for a few minutes as there heads slowly reached each other there lips met in a small kiss. (**AN: Now everyone went to there windows) **It was small, but it soon grew more passionate.

**Lacus's house **

They all stood speechless; there she was kissing the king. Siegel almost lost it.

"What in the world is she doing?" Siegel shouted.

"Siegel calm down," Eileen told him.

"You want me to calm down, just look at that," Siegel replied as he pointed out the window.

"I think it's rather sweet," Eileen told him, then she told herself, _"Lacus I am a little surprised myself, but I have never seen you so happy._

Siegel didn't bother to reply, he wasn't even sure if he was still in reality.

"Eww its gross, there doing kissy stuff," Bill said.

"Well can you blame her just look at him," Mear told them.

"You two out of here now," Siegel shouted to them.

"Siegel, there is nothing wrong with that, and when she comes in I want you to act responsible," Eileen told him.

"That is if she ever comes in," Mear added.

Eileen let out a small chuckle, Siegel looked annoyed.

Rachel who was watching decided to speak.

"She has such a pretty dress," Rachel said.

All were two focused on what she was doing not what she was wearing.

"My, that is lovely, can you still be angry with her after seeing her like that?" Eileen asked.

Siegel noticed his daughter did seem happier, he glanced at her she did look lovely.

"Alright, I will not shout at her," Siegel told her.

"_I will however get my words in," Siegel thought to himself._

Mear looked at her, she liked the way her sister looked, but she also knew she was going to get her hands on it somehow.

**Inside the main estate**

Flay rushed to the window, George noticed his daughter rushing through the house and decided to follow.

Flay got to the window, with George right behind.

"Flay what is wrong with you?" George asked.

Flay said nothing she was speechless, she just pointed out the window. George walked to the window, and what he saw made him extremely angry.

Flay glanced down they were kissing very passionately, she even noticed the dress. Flay knew she could never look that good in a dress. Her face was beat red in anger.

"Look daddy, that stupid slave girl. Why is he doing that with her?" Flay shouted.

George stood silent.

"I…I…HATE HER," Flay shouted again, "We need to get rid of her, do you see now daddy."

"Be quiet," George shouted back at her.

Flay jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I will get rid of her, and I know just how to as well," George told her.

Flay seemed very happy now.

"Finally that slave girl will be history," Flay replied.

"This will word very well in our favor, once she is gone he will most likely be upset, so you will be there to comfort him, then you shall be queen." George told his daughter.

Flay was just about jumping up and down now.

"I will be queen I just know it daddy, your plans have never failed." Flay told him.

George stood there in silence; he knew he had to be careful. He was going to get assistance from someone he knew well.

**With Kira and Lacus**

They broke there kiss and did there goodbyes. Lacus stood there for a few seconds after he left, she then started heading for her house.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Those rumors about the king made the council call an emergency session. They sent Kira a message requesting his attendance. Mu was handed the letter, but Kira was not back yet. Mu knew he must have left to take Lacus home, so he was stalling by searching the castle. He claimed he did not know where Kira was.

"We need to find out if these rumors are true," A counsel member said.

"I think it is not our business what he does," another man said.

"That is absurd, we have every right to know who he is with," the first one replied.

"That is nonsense, whoever the king chooses is his choice not ours," A third man said.

"Are you a fool? I heard she was a servant, the King should be with a noble," A fourth man said.

"That is the old world; he now has the right to be with anyone he chooses." The second man spoke again.

"That is right; you must believe in our King, he is wise beyond his years. I am certain he knows what he is doing," The third man said.

"That is wrong; there are a lot of noble girls who would make fine Queens that should be his choice." The fourth one replied.

"Agreed, I believe he should accept Allsters proposal." The first one spoke again.

There was a fifth man in the room as well, there are more members of the council but only five attended this meeting, The fifth man stood very silent, he just watched them bicker with a small smile on his face.

"_Well George Allster, it appears you will seek my help soon, which will make things very easy for me." _The fifth man told himself.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

**Lacus's house**

Lacus walked to her house thinking what to say to her family, she would naturally tell the truth, but she was a little worried. She walked into the door and noticed everyone was staring at her.

"I am sorry I was gone so long, I just…" Lacus said as she was cut off.

"Was to busy lip locking with the King right," Mear told her.

Lacus blushed very red, she knew they watched again.

"Lacus I am glad you are back, and I am glad you had a good time," Eileen told her.

Lacus noticed her father didn't say anything yet which concerned her.

"Yes I am back, and yes I had a great time," Lacus replied.

"Your dress is so pretty," Rachel told her sister.

Lacus smiled, "Thank you, it was a gift."

"I'll bet it was," Siegel finally spoke.

Lacus turned to face her father she was a little concerned.

"Father," Lacus said.

Siegel turned to his daughter, "Lacus I admit I was very furious, but I have also never seen you so happy."

Lacus looked at him in shock.

"I will give you my blessing, I hope it all works out for you," Siegel told her.

Lacus smiled, "Thank you father, I am glad you accept my relationship."

Siegel gave her a hug and told her, "By the way that dress does look like it was made for you."

Lacus was happy, her mother was a little shocked at Siegel as well.

"That hairclip looks splendid on you Lacus," Eileen told her.

"I glad you think so mother, it was also a gift, but it feels so natural to wear." Lacus replied.

"Well Lacus what will happen now?" Mear questioned.

"What do you mean Mear?" Lacus asked.

"She means what happens next," Eileen told her she was also a little curious.

Lacus smiled, "Well I will see him tomorrow, and he invited me to his trip to Josh-a in a week."

"All the way to Josh-a," Siegel yelled out.

"That is wonderful dear," Eileen told her.

"Yes I am really excited to go," Lacus told them.

Mear was listening to all this and decided to ask something.

"Okay Lacus, what happened last night?" mear asked.

All looked to Lacus.

"What are you talking about Mear," Lacus said with a blush.

"You were in the castle right, what did you see?" Mear asked.

Lacus looked to Mear, "It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen, and words cannot describe it."

"Did you see anyone important, other than the King," Mear told her jokingly.

Lacus blushed, "Actually I met the former queen, and the Princess, and I also met some of the royal guard.

"That must have been exciting," Eileen told her.

Lacus nodded, "Yes they were all real nice, they all treated me very kindly."

Lacus knew the questions were going to go on forever, she then remembered that she told Miriallia she would meet her today.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I promised Miriallia I would see her today, I should get going," Lacus told them.

Her mother seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk anymore and agreed with her.

Lacus didn't want to wear the dress she was given around the streets so she quickly changed back into the clothes she regularly wears. She only wanted to keep the hairclip Kira had given her on. She really cherished it, with that clip she always felt he was near. After she changed she quickly said goodbye to everyone and left.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

Rau was in his chambers going over stats from the recent battle. He was deep in thought when Shinn and Rey entered the room.

"General the meeting will begin shortly," Rey told him.

Rau broke from his thought, "What a wonderful battle that was."

Both looked confused.

"What do you mean general?" Shinn questioned.

"I mean everything will work out how I planned," Rau told them.

"What should we do general?" Rey questioned.

"I want you two to just stand by for now, I have a feeling you will be returning to Onogoro shortly," Rau told them.

"So we can have our rematch," Shinn told him.

Rau looked to him, "As soon as the emperor comes crawling to me for help, we will destroy ORB and our beloved emperor."

"Which will leave you in charge of the continent," Rey told him.

"Yeah and I will have my revenge as well," Shinn told him.

Rau didn't bother to answer he just stood there thinking to himself.

"_You pawns will never beat that king, my real plans are simple, but I will use you for a little while longer. Then we will meet again Mu La Flaga.

* * *

_

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira returned to the castle, He knew that everyone would be looking for him. He left his champers and made his way to the throne room. He entered the door to find Mu there waiting for him.

"Hey kid I thought I asked you to not leave the castle without a guard," Mu told him.

Kira laughed, "Well I couldn't exactly have a moment alone with her with all the guards around."

Mu laughed, "I somehow think you're serious about this girl."

Kira looked at Mu, "Your right Mu, I know that for a fact."

Mu smiled, "Well I'm glad you're happy, but I think you will have to convince the council of that.

Kira looked confused, "So it has reached them already?"

Mu nodded, "Yeah they called a session and asked me to find you to attend, it wasn't easy stalling I will have you know."

"I appreciate it Mu, but I will attend there issues another day, I have enough to do with out listening to them bicker today." Kira told him.

Mu laughed, "Yeah well they already ended there session today anyway, Just to let you know must believe in your decisions."

Kira smiled, "I know what there thinking, I have worked hard these past three years for my people and I will not let them ruin what we have created."

Mu smiled, "That is what I like to hear, now about your trip in a week, should I prepare for an extra guest?"

Kira blushed, "You know me to well Mu, and yes she has agreed to accompany me."

"Alright I shall take care of the preparations, I will take my leave." Mu told him.

Kira watched Mu leave; he sat down in his throne and sighed. Kira knew that this was going to happen, but he was confident that they would all come to like Lacus.

* * *

**Onogoro streets**

Lacus left to the downtown area of Onogoro where Miriallia would be. She kept hearing the rumors about the King and some unknown girl. She immediately didn't think about them anymore as she saw Miriallia by a shop.

"Hello Miria, I'm sorry that I am late," Lacus told her.

Miriallia smiled, "Well it is not every day you have a date with the king."

Lacus blushed, "Please keep your voice down I don't want people to know it is me yet."

Miriallia smiled, "You know people will eventually find out."

Lacus nodded, "I know, but I am not ready yet."

Miriallia was about to say something when she noticed the hairclip on Lacus's head.

"Lacus that is beautiful where did you get it?" She asked.

Lacus touched the clip, "Oh Kira gave it to me, it is pretty don't you think?"

Miriallia was shocked that Lacus called the king by his first name.

"I can't believe it; you speak about him like you're in a serious relationship." Miriallia said, "Oh my god you are aren't you?"

Lacus blushed again, "Yes we do want our relationship to become serious."

Miriallia smiled, "Alright lacus enough stalling I want details about everything that happened last night."

Lacus smiled she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this. Lacus them told her what happened last night, she left out a few facts that she wanted to be just hers and Kira's memories.

Miriallia was shocked. They went on talking for a few more hours until they departed for there homes. As Mirialla was watching Lacus leave she thought to herself.

"_I think if this keeps up I may have to start calling you Queen Lacus," _Mirialla told herself as she smiled.

* * *

**Onogoro**

Lacus arrived home that evening she had only one thought on her mind.

Kira was in in the castle with the same thought in his head.

The two were only thinking of the other. They couldn't wait until they saw each other in the morning. Both tried to sleep that night, but after the two nights of sleeping in each others arms they missed that feeling and it was very hard for both to sleep that night.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will take place one week later. It should be up sometime next week. I won't be able to update that much until Christmas passes. Bye for now.**


	10. Council

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**This is not the chapter that takes place one week later. I decided to do a short chapter to lead into the next chapter. This chapter will not be as long as the others, it will contain mostly Kira at the councils meeting. This chapter also takes place one day after the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed of Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Council**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Garden**

Kira met Lacus like they had planned to that day. They were at the castles gardens when a servant entered with a request from the council.

"Your Majesty," The man called out.

Kira broke his conversation with Lacus, and looked at the man.

The man got closer and knelt.

"Forgive my intrusion sire, but the council has gathered, they are requesting your presence.

Kira thought for a moment, _"Twice in two days, I better meet with them or this will become an everyday event._

"Very well, inform them I will be there shortly," Kira told the guard.

"As you wish, your highness," The man told him as he left.

Kira sighed and gave his attention back to Lacus.

"I apologize for this Lacus, I will be done shortly will you wait for me here?" Kira asked her.

Lacus smiled and agreed they shared a short kiss before Kira left.

Kira was heading towards the council doors when he saw Mu.

"Well Mu what do they want this time?" Kira asked.

Mu laughed, "Well kid, you should know what they want."

Kira looked at Mu, "Well who is all in there?"

Mu looked back at Kira, "Well, the five main council members and George Allster."

Kira know knew what this was going to be about.

Mu looked at Kira again, "I forgot to mention, but he also brought his daughter with him."

Kira shuck his head, "I had a feeling they would try something like this, I want you to accompany me into this meeting and keep your eyes open."

Mu smiled, "That is what I do best."

Kira laughed, the two kept approaching the council doors, the guard had doubled at the councils room, ever since Kira got rid of those two spies Mu made sure wherever Kira went there was extra security.

When Kira was close to the councils doors he noticed Flay, since she was not a council member she was not allowed into the room. Kira knew right away her father most have made her wait by the door so Kira would see her. She was wearing one of those revealing dresses as well. As soon as she saw Kira she immediately tried to get close, but all the security Mu had placed would not let her through. She tried calling out to Kira, but Kira purposely ignored her, much to her dissatisfaction. The guards opened the doors and let Kira enter. Kira walked right in not even glancing at Flay. Mu knew the whole time she was waiting there so he told his guard not to let her anywhere near the King.

The two entered the room and Kira gave Mu a quick grin.

"You planned that didn't you?" Kira told Mu.

Mu grinned, "Well it was hilarious wasn't it?" Mu asked.

Both started laughing, when they approached the table all the council members stood and bowed.

**Council Room**

Kira sat down first, and then motioned all of them to sit. Mu was standing right behind Kira.

Kira knew that council members two and three were his greatest supporters. Council members one and four were his father's old supporters, who believed things were better the old way. The mysterious number five was one of his advisors, but he never really took a side. The other was George Allster, and Kira knew where he stood in everything.

"Shall we begin?" Kira asked.

"We appreciate your attendance Your Highness, we feel the need to address a matter that has been brought to our attention," Council member three said.

Kira knew exactly what this was going to be about.

"Continue," Kira told them.

"My lord, we hope that you will be able to inform us that these rumors we heard about you and some servant girl are hideous." Number one said.

"Yes, surly you find that completely inappropriate for someone of your status to associate with one of those animals," Number four said, but he quickly changed his words. "I mean for you to be with one of those girls."

Kira was getting a little angry when he heard that.

Number two saw the kings reaction, "Your Majesty, will you please clarify these rumors, they are starting to spread throughout the kingdom, I personally don't want our people to have false information."

Kira knew what he spoke was true. He also knew that when he departed for Josh-a people would find out anyway.

Kira looked to all of them.

"I understand your concerns; I also do not want our people confused." Kira told them as he shut his eyes for a moment.

All waited for a response. The number five man was extremely quiet, not saying a word; it was the same for George.

Kira opened his eyes, "Yes, those rumors are true; I have been seeing someone I care very much for."

The first council man was a little annoyed, "Sire that is ridicules, there are several more suitable noble girls out there."

The fourth added in, "Your Highness, what you are doing is an insult to nobility."

Kira grew very angry, "I will have you know what goes on in my personal life does not concern any of you," Kira shouted.

All jumped they never knew him to grow angry.

"Sire, everything you do concerns everyone in this kingdom," Number one added.

"I believe you two are out of line, His Majesty has always done what was best for the nation, and I believe he is doing that now as well." Number two spoke.

"That is preposterous, what His Highness is doing will only lead to misfortune." Number four added.

"You two are stuck in the old world, I believe it will make our country stronger," Number three told them.

"Enough," Kira told them.

All went silent and looked at him.

"I have always done what was best for ORB, and I will continue to do so," Kira told them.

"Which is exactly why you should take a noble for a queen," Number one replied.

"Yes it is only proper," George finally added.

Kira looked at him, "I will choose a queen that I love, not one that loves my crown."

George went silent; he knew Kira was talking about his daughter.

"Are you saying that you would choose a commoner," Number four added.

Kira looked to them, "If she is the one for me, I will ask her."

"I believe in your decisions sire, if that is what you desire, than most of us believe in you," Number three replied.

"I can't believe you would choose a commoner, which would give the country an heir with common blood." George told them.

Kira snapped, "What makes you think your any better then her, you and that snobbish daughter of yours," Kira shouted to him.

George looked horrified, he know knew it was going to be extremely difficult to get his daughter to the throne now.

Kira spoke again, "I have found a woman who cares more for others than herself, she makes me feel better about myself, and I hope one day she will be our queen."

All stood in silence.

"It sounds like you have made an excellent choice My Lord, I see only good coming from this," Number two told him.

"I agree, she does fit all the qualities of a queen," Number three added.

The rest of the council stood silent, number one and for knew that the others were right, but they were still unsure of Kira's decision. George was silenced he knew he couldn't push it any farther today. The fifth member was silent like usual.

"I think we accomplished what we wished, we thank you for clearing this up for us Your Majesty," Number three told him.

Kira nodded and then stood up, all followed when he was up.

"I appreciate you addressing your concerns, I hope with time you will see that she is the right choice." Kira told them as he left the room with Mu right behind him. All council member left except George and that fifth member.

"We need to talk," George told him.

The man smirked, "It appears so, and your perfect plan is going to waste."

George looked at him, "We cannot do this now, meet me at my residence when the King leaves for Josh-a."

The man agreed and watched George leave.

"_What a fool you are Allster, but this will work to my advantage." _The man told himself.

**With Kira**

Kira left with Mu, he walked out the door and there was Flay still waiting for him.

"Well kid what should we do?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "Well I suppose I should get it through to her head as well."

Flay was waving and almost yelling for his attention, but the guard wasn't letting her through.

Mu nodded to the guard and they let Flay pass. Flay immediately ran up to Kira, but Kira kept walking, she was displeased he didn't stop so she started walking behind him. Mu motioned for the guard to follow.

"Your Highness I really need to speak to you," Flay told him in a seductive voice.

"I'm listening," Kira told her as he kept walking.

Flay thought this was her chance, "I was wondering if you will allow me to stay for dinner, I think we need to discuss something."

Kira kept walking, "Listen Flay I don't want to hear your act anymore, and I will not choose you." Kira told her in a very serious voice.

Flay was getting angry now, "Why won't you see me, it is because of that stupid slave girl."

Kira stopped dead in his tracks, he hated that word and he really hated it when it was referred to Lacus.

Kira turned to face her, "I will only tell you this once, if you ever address her like that again, or try to do anything to her I will have your life by my own hand."

Flay never saw him get that serious and she was a little frightened.

"What does she have to offer you that I don't?" Flay asked.

"That is simple, she has beauty, brains, compassion, kindness, wisdom, and most importantly she has a heart." Kira told her as he started walking away.

Mu was right behind watching all of this happen; he found it extremely hard not to laugh.

Flay was really steaming he said that to her, she wasn't thinking clearly when she started running after him like she wanted to slap him, she got right behind him and before her hand could reach his shoulder she had about ten sword pointed at her, Mu included.

"Now insulting the king carries a death sentence correct," Mu told her.

Kira just kept walking. When he was out of sight Mu and the rest of the royal guard left her to herself.

Flay stood there in shock, and worry. She knew that her father would not be pleased with her when he found out what just happened.

Kira continued walking to the garden; he entered the garden and saw Lacus admiring everything there. He smiled to himself; he knew that he was making the right choice, for the nation and for himself.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed this chapter; this was just something I thought would make a good lead into the next chapter. The chapter that will take place one week later will be up before Friday. The next chapter will also belonger.See you later.**


	11. Departure

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed of Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Departure**

After the councils meeting the rest of the week went smoothly. Kira and Lacus saw each other everyday. The entire castle and staff now knew who Lacus was. The city was also aware that the King was seeing someone. They were still unaware who the King was seeing. The rumors didn't stop either, many thought the Kings acquaintance was a noble, others heard it was a servant. They knew they didn't have to wait long as it was official that whoever she was, she would be accompanying him to Josh-a. The castle staff was becoming very fond of Lacus; they believed she would be an excellent choice for the King. Lacus still used Kira's entrance to get to the castle. Lacus wanted there relationship remain just between her and Kira for as long as possible, she knew once her name was officially announced as the King's companion, people would start treating her different. Although it would be tough, it was a price she would gladly pay to be with Kira. The week went by very fast, it was now the night before there departure.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

**Lacus's House**

Lacus was at her house to spend a little time with her family, her trip to Josh-a would last a week and she was never apart from her family that long. She was a little excited to go; she had never before left Onogoro. Lacus was going to stay at the castle that night; it would be very hard for her to sneak in once the streets were crowded with people to see the King's departure.

"Lacus are you sure you want to do this?" Siegel asked.

Lacus turned to face her father, "Yes father, I have been looking forward to this."

Siegel sighed, "Lacus what I mean is after tomorrow you will be know throughout the whole nation, do you want that?"

Lacus nodded, "It will be tough father, but it is a small price to pay, I know what my heart is telling me to do."

"Well said dear," Eileen told them as she entered there conversation. "You should always follow your heart, no matter what the path you chose will bring you."

"Mother," Lacus said.

Siegel looked at his wife then back to Lacus, "Your mother is right Lacus, The path you have chosen will be difficult and your life will be in danger, but if that is what your heart desires than you should never second guess."

Lacus smiled, "I really appreciate what you have done for me father, mother, you have always given me support and I'm glad you support me on this."

Lacus's siblings were all watching her get ready as well.

"Lacus, when will you be back?" Bill asked.

Lacus looked down to Bill, "I will be back in a week, and you will be good won't you?"

Bill nodded, "I sure will, I have been training very hard."

Lacus smiled at him, "Yes you have, and it shouldn't be long for you."

"Will you bring me back something?" Rachel asked.

Lacus loved the way her youngest sister would act.

"I will if you promise to look out for everybody," Lacus told her.

Rachel agreed and gave her sister a hug.

"Well the queen now leaves to depart with her king," Mear told her jokingly.

Lacus looked right at Mear, "Mear I am not a Queen, I am just going with someone I care very much about."

Mear grinned, "You may not be a queen now, but I have a feeling that will change, and when it does don't expect me to call you your highness."

Lacus blushed then laughed, it than hit her. All Lacus wanted was to be with Kira, she never thought of herself as possible becoming a queen. At the moment the thought scared her, so she didn't give it any more thought.

"Well I should be going now, I will see all of you when I get back," Lacus told them.

They said there goodbyes and Lacus left the house. Siegel and Eileen watched there daughter leave.

"I really hope everything works out for her, she deserves it." Eileen told her.

"I suppose your right, but the thought of our daughter as a queen," Siegel told her.

Eileen looked at him, "That is not what she desires Siegel."

"I know she truly loves our King." Siegel replied.

"Yes I can tell she is in love, how strange it is for you to call him King, he may be our future son in law." Eileen told him.

Siegel eyes got big, "I know how am I supposed to do my fatherly duty of lecturing him about taking care of our daughter."

Eileen giggled, "I don't think you will have to worry, he does a great job taking care of a nation of people, I know he will do more when it comes to Lacus."

"You should like you know him personally," Siegel told her.

Eileen looked at him, "No don't need to meet a person in order to tell how they are, Actions are a lot better than words, and I saw when it came to Lacus he will do anything for her."

Siegel smiled, "Somehow I know your right."

"Grownups sure say strange things," Bill said as he heard what they were saying.

Mear looked at him, "You're just too young to understand."

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira was quickly finishing the last of the documents before his departure; he wanted to make sure everything would be fine while he was away. He was looking forward to this trip; he wanted to make sure everything in his nation was going smoothly. He knew that Nicol was a good ruler of Josh-a, the people all loved him there. Kira knew that there morale might be still a little low after the latest war so he was hoping to change that. The main reason for his visit was to make sure the Blitz squadron was ready to move in case ZAFT planned all out war. Kira was also excited that Lacus was going with him, He looked forward of going with her, he was also looking forward to the surprise he had in stored for her upon there return.

Kira was at his desk filling out his documents when he heard the entrance to his secret exit open. He smiled to himself when he heard the footsteps, he could tell who they belonged to.

Lacus entered the room and noticed that he didn't turn around. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who," she told him.

Kira smiled, "Could it be the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Lacus immediately blushed, "Kira…" She started to say but she was silenced when Kira spun her on to his lap.

"I guess I was right," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "You knew I was here didn't you?"

"I could always tell when you're around," Kira replied.

Lacus blushed again and they shared a short kiss.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked at him, "As long as I am with you I will always be ready."

Kira smiled, "I am glad to hear that," Kira told her as they kissed again which was a lot more passionate than the last. It went on for about two minutes until Mu entered the room.

"Hey kid I finished, Wow!" Mu said.

Kira and Lacus quickly separated a little embarrassed.

"I suppose I came at the wrong time," Mu told them.

Kira looked at him, "I would have to agree."

Lacus nodded in agreement as well.

Mu laughed.

"Well I just came to say everything is prepared for your departure tomorrow," Mu told them.

"Are there any problems?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "None, I had the scouts trace the roads they are guarding any part where an ambush can take place, I personally sent men ahead to check the route all the way to Josh-a."

Kira smiled, "You never cease to amaze me Mu."

Mu laughed, "Well that is my duty, and I will see you tomorrow."

Kira laughed as well. Mu left the room and Kira went back to Lacus.

"He seems to care a lot about you Kira," Lacus told him.

Kira nodded, "Yes he is like an older brother to me, and He actually trained me and Athrun,"

"You mean the Lord of Boaz," Lacus replied.

"Yes, Athrun and I grew up together, I trust him like I do Mu," Kira told her.

"What about Lord Nicol?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "Nicol is a close friend like Athrun, but he was never really suited to be on a battlefield, you will understand when you meet him," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, she was happy that Kira told her that, she was happy he had people who cared about him.

They talked for a little while longer, and then they both decided to go to sleep. They would now only sleep in each others arms; they never were able to sleep good apart anymore. As soon as they were in each others arms they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day**

**Onogoro Castle**

The morning was a little bit hectic at the castle. They wanted to leave as early as possible so they could be at Josh-a before dusk. Kira and Lacus were awakened by Merna this morning.

Merna was getting a little annoyed that those two were still sleeping. She quickly went to Kira's room. She didn't even bother to knock. She went right in and found both Kira and Lacus in each others arms. Which she was used to seeing, Lacus stayed at the castle a lot during that past week, but every time she saw them she always thought they looked cute together. Merna however was the only one who knew Kira and Lacus always slept in the same bed. She decided to keep that between the three of them. She would have liked to have left them alone, but they had to be on the road as soon as possible. Merna walked up to the bed and was going to gently shack them awake. She first gently started to shack Lacus's shoulder. She found it fascinating how she responded. Lacus gave a little whimper and just snuggled herself closer to Kira.

Merna thought to herself, _"Even in her sleep she doesn't want to be away from him."_

Merna decided to leave her alone then she went for Kira. As soon as Kira something shaking him he quickly grabbed his sword that was next to his bed and held it to what he thought was an intruder's neck.

Merna knew something like this would happen, "Your Majesty it is me," Merna told him.

Kira finally opened his eyes; Lacus woke up when she felt him jerk. Kira then realized he had a sword pointing at Merna's throat.

"I'm sorry Merna," Kira told her.

Merna turned to him, "You're sorry you do this every time, this time I actually thought you would do it." Merna said holding her hand to her heart like she had a heart attack.

Kira put his hand on his head, "Well you should know how I am by now."

Lacus watched as they got into a little argument, she found it amusing and laughed.

"Alright Merna you win, will you forgive me?" Kira asked her.

Merna thought for a second, "I will forgive you only if you get up, I already have your breakfast prepared on the balcony."

"What would I do without you Merna?" Kira told her.

Merna shuck her head, "Well you're the easy one, now I have to go wake up that sister of yours."

Kira chuckled as he watched Merna leave.

Kira then turned back to Lacus and gave her a good morning kiss. Lacus returned it and they both stared at each other for a second.

"Are you ready Lacus?" Kira asked.

"As ready as I will ever be Your Highness," Lacus told him jokingly.

Kira instantly smiled he loved it when she would play around like that. Kira decided to join in.

"It sounds like your mocking me My Lady," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "I would not dare Sire," Lacus said as she tried to get up.

Kira immediately grabbed her and started tickling her sides. Lacus started laughing really hard.

"Alright you win," Lacus said as she was laughing.

Kira laughed at her, "Only if you say please," Kira told her as he stopped and leaned down to give her a very passionate kiss. Lacus returned it with a little more passion.

Kira then made his way to her neck. Lacus was at first shocked, but she loved the feeling. She let out a small moan, Kira focused on her neck for a few minutes. Lacus never felt happier. Kira made his way back to her lips and they kissed again. His hand was now on her leg. Lacus blushed and wrapped her arm around his neck. They kissed for a good five minutes. They broke the kiss, and Lacus noticed his robe was opened exposing his chest. She loved the look of his chest she decided to take a chance and put her hands on his chest slowly removing his robe. Kira noticed what she did, and he was happy she did that.

Kira throw his robe on the floor and kissed her again, they were all over each other, Kira and Lacus both knew that it was way to soon to be doing this, but they just couldn't stop themselves. Kira now had his hand on Lacus's robe he started to hesitate, he didn't want to do any thing that made her uncomfortable. He looked in her eyes and noticed that she didn't protest. Kira kissed her again and started to remove her robe, but before they were able to continue the ever fateful Mu came rushing into the room.

"Hey kid you ready, "OH MY GOD!" Mu shouted.

Kira and Lacus immediately stopped and looked at Mu both were really red.

"I think I'll come back in a minute," Mu said as he left.

Kira grabbed his robe and put it back on, he looked over at Lacus hoping that she wasn't regretting that they moved to a little more passion.

Without looking at her fully, "Lacus I'm sorry if…" Kira started to say, but Lacus cut him off.

"I don't regret anything Kira, but I am a little glad Mu came when he did because…" Lacus now started hesitating. "Because I don't think I would have been able to stop myself." Lacus told herself hoping he felt the same way.

Kira loved how she was able to read him, "I don't regret it either Lacus, and I agree I think it is too soon that we go that far. Mu did save us because I wouldn't have been able to stop myself either." Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "I am glad we understand each other so well."

Kira returned her smile, "As am I Lacus, but we should really get moving or we will have to face Merna again."

Lacus chuckled and they both got up. They quickly changed; Lacus was now able to dress in fancy attire without requiring much help. After they were changed they quickly ate and left Kira's chambers.

"Kira what do we do first?" Lacus asked as she held his arm.

Kira smiled, "I have something to show you first."

Lacus smiled at him wondering what he was going to show her.

After Mu left he Kira's chambers, _"Why do I always have to walk in on them when there doing that, but I think this time something really would of happened if I didn't, I have made up my mind I will never enter his room without knocking," _Mu told himself.

* * *

**Josh-a Amalfi Estate**

Preparations in Josh-a were coming to a close, people were already gathering in the streets hoping to catch a glimpse of the king. Nicol was in his estate finishing the last of the arrangements he had for his friend's arrival. Nicol was going to hold a small dinner for him at the estate. There weren't many high class citizens in Josh-a, most were in the capitol. Josh-a was a providence that was mostly filled with farmers, the estate was surrounded by shops that was considered the rest of the land Nicol ruled was open land for the farmers. Josh-a is producing most of ORB's agriculture. If they were to lose this land a lot of there people would starve. Nicol knew of the responsibility, and that is why Kira makes frequent visits to his land. Nicol was much honored that Kira trusted him to rule this land. Nicol was preparing to have some of the local farmers at the dinner he had planned for Kira. He knew that Kira wouldn't object to meeting the people who work hard for the nation.

"Lord Amalfi," a man called out.

Nicol looked to the man, "Yes."

"Are you sure it is alright for us to attend a Kings Dinner sir?" The man asked.

Nicol smiled, "Yes His Majesty would be very glad to meet you."

The man hung his head, "My Lord we are just simple farmers, surly our King would have better things to do than to see the likes of us."

Nicol frowned, "You people are responsible for our country's prosperity, if it wasn't for you a lot of people would starve," Nicol now smiled, "He knows how hard you people work and I'm sure he would like nothing more than to meet you."

All three farmers Nicol chose looked at him. "We thank you sir," they said in union.

"I suggest we get ready I suspect he will be here by dusk," Nicol told them as they all left the room.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira and Lacus continued walking through the castle. Lacus couldn't help but feel curious what Kira wanted to show her. She was a little surprised he led her to the horse stables.

There were a lot of horses; Lacus couldn't believe what she was seeing. On there tour she never did see the horse stables.

"Kira what are we doing here?" Lacus asked him.

Kira smiled, "Well, you don't think we will be going to Josh-a on foot do you?" Kira told her.

Lacus blushed, "What do you mean?"

"Do you see any horse you would like Lacus?" Kira asked her.

Lacus smiled, "But I couldn't accept something like this Kira."

Kira chuckled, "You need not concern yourself with that Lacus, and I love to see when you're happy."

Lacus blushed again, "Alright, but I do not ride very well, and the only time I was on a horse was when you rode me home."

Kira smiled, "Well I guess I will have to teach you."

Lacus happily nodded and started looking at all the horses. Kira watched every move she made; he could watch her for hours. His consontration on Lacus was broken when his stablemen Arnold approached him.

"Your Majesty, I gathered all the best horses like you requested," Arnold told him.

Kira looked at him, "I appreciate that Arnold."

"If you need any thing else please call me," Arnold told him.

"Very well you are dismissed," Kira replied.

Arnold bowed and left.

Lacus looked at every horse, she then found the one she thought was perfect for her, and it was pure white. It was a really pretty horse, a horse really suited for a Queen.

"I think I have found the one I like," Lacus said.

Kira smiled and walked over to her.

Kira looked at the horse, "Arnold," Kira called out.

Arnold quickly came back out side, "Yes Your Majesty."

"What do you think about this horse?" Kira asked him.

Arnold looked at the horse, "Well sire this is a fine animal, it is a little hyper, but it really has potential. It just needs to be rode for awhile, that should break it in."

Kira thought for a minute, "Well Lacus what do you think?"

Lacus looked at Kira, "I think he is a fine horse, I really like him."

Kira smiled he couldn't resist her, "Alright Arnold have him ready for a tryout."

"Yes sire," Arnold replied.

Arnold put the saddle on him, and prepared the horse. He noticed Lacus really seemed to like this horse.

"You made a fine selection My Lady," Arnold told her.

Lacus couldn't believe someone just addressed her like a royal.

"If you don't mind sir does he have a name," Lacus asked.

Arnold nodded, "Yes My Lady, his name is Haro."

"That is a lovely name," Lacus replied.

Kira smiled, "Arnold make sure Tori is prepared for later."

Arnold looked at him, "Yes sire, I will take care of that immediately." Arnold told him as he left.

Kira turned back to Lacus, "Are you ready for a try Lacus?"

Lacus felt a little nervous, Kira helped her up on the horse and started explaining to her how to ride. He at first rode with her, then after awhile he let her try on her own. She was doing great; Lacus couldn't believe how quickly this horse was tamed. She continued for a little while longer until both Merna and Arnold came into the stables.

"Your Highness, it is time to prepare to leave," Merna told him.

Lacus heard what was said and she rode back to Kira, Kira helped her down and he motioned for Arnold's presence. Arnold quickly went over to him.

"Arnold prepare Haro and Tori for departure," Kira told him.

"Yes sire, Tori is prepared I will get Haro ready as well," Arnold replied.

Kira smiled, "Great work today, the horses you gathered were excellent."

Arnold thanked him and bowed, he then went to prepare Haro for the trip.

Kira extended his hand to Lacus which she responded by putting hers in his.

"Well I guess we should get ready," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "I agree," she told him as they kissed again.

Merna sighed, "This is very adorable sire, but if you don't hurry we will be behind schedule."

Kira and Lacus broke from there kiss and chuckled at Merna.

They were quickly lead back to there chambers, Kira asked Merna to assist Lacus if she needed help. Kira changed into his Light armor, not his battle armor, h is light Armor was not as heavy, and he quickly put his sword in his sheath. He made sure not to forget his two daggers. He then put a cape over his armor that had ORB's symbol on the back. He wore no helmet since he wasn't going to war. He simply had a small crown that went on his head, not a very big one since he was traveling. He would never really wear anything on his head, but when he was traveling he made exceptions.

Lacus needed Merna's help on this one. She was given a very fancy traveling dress. It was very light and maneuverable. It was pure white with a little bit of pink on the ends, she loved it. Merna helped with her hair, Merna did her hair very fancy. Lacus also had a small cape, not as big as Kira's. It was exactly identical to his it was only smaller, it also had ORB's symbol on the back. The last piece was a small circlet that went on her head. Lacus refused to take off the hair clip Kira gave her, but the headpiece was small enouch not to bother it. Merna glanced at her and she couldn't believe how she looked. She was going to say something, but they were really short on time so she hurried her out of the room. Lacus left the room and saw Kira waiting for her, she blushed she couldn't believe how good he looked. Kira saw Lacus and he almost fainted.

Kira approached Lacus, "You look beautiful."

Lacus blushed, "Thank you, you don't look bad yourself."

They both shared a small kiss and then she locked her arm around his as he led her to the main entrance to the castle.

* * *

**Allster Estate**

George Allster was in his study think about the events that had happed at there meeting the other day. He heard what happened between Flay and Kira. He was really angry at his daughter, he told her only to make her presence known to him not to argue with him. He knew that the person he was meeting later would be his last chance in getting his daughter on the throne. George knew that he and that man would have to attend the King's sendoff later; it was after that, he would have his meeting.

His thoughts were interrupted, "Daddy," Flay called out.

George looked at her, "What do you want Flay?"

Flay lowered her head, "I didn't mean to do that the other day it just happened."

"We have a very stubborn King Flay, but I think our problem will be cured after my meeting later," George told her.

Flay was a little excited, "What plan Daddy?"

George turned his head, "You don't need to know, all you have to do is stay out of it, and let me handle it then you will be queen." George told her.

Flay went silent after that. George didn't want her to know what he was planning because he feared she would screw it up.

Flay looked back to her father, "I want to help Daddy."

George sighed, "Alright I will let you in be at the meeting, but when your queen, you can help by producing an heir quick so we can get rid of that King, then until your son is able to rule, I will take over ORB."

Flay smiled, "I will still be queen right?"

George looked at his daughter, "Yes Flay you will still be queen."

Flay started jumping up and down; all she wanted was to be queen.

George had to leave the estate because he had to be there for the king's departure. Flay wanted to join him, but he felt she would do something stupid, so he declined her request to join him.

* * *

**Onogoro Streets**

The streets were really starting to fill up for the King's departure. People also wanted to see this mystery person who the King had constantly by his side lately. Miriallia was in this crowd, but she knew who the person was. She just listened to near by people exchange rumors they heard to each other.

Miriallia sighed, _"I know you are really happy Lacus, I just hope you will be able to stay that way when everyone in the country knows your name." _Miraillia told herself as she waited for them to depart.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira and Lacus were heading down the grand hall. The whole castle turned out to see them off. All the staff saw Lacus and thought she was a goddess. Kira loved watching her get embarrassed by people watching her. They were reaching the main entrance were Mu was waiting for them.

"Well you two ready for this?" Mu asked.

Lacus nodded as she griped Kira's arm tighter.

Kira smiled at her, "It will be alright Lacus." Kira told her as he nodded to Mu to continue.

Lacus felt better after Kira's reassurance.

Mu laughed at these two and he told the staff to announce there arrival.

**Courtyard**

The courtyard was filled up awhile ago. Cagalli, Via, and Murrue were naturally there. The main part of the council was also there. George Allster was a little late, but he arrived on time. The council was a little anxious; because this would be the first time they would see Lacus as well. All members of the royal guard were in the courtyard preparing for departure. There were two horses at the front, which were Tori, and Haro. Mu sent some of the guard ahead so they could obsereve the city. Mu didn't like that Kira was only taking the royal guard with him. So he had a squadrin stand by outside the city to join in the escort to Josh-a. The Blitz squad was taking over the security once they reached the Josh-a providence.

George Allster was pleased the man he was supposed to meet was there. George gave him a little nod, which the man found annoying, but he need Allster to fulfill his goal.

Cagalli was talking with her mother and Murrue; all went silent when they heard the horns sound announcing the King's arrivial.

Kira looked over to Lacus and smiled at her. Kira then motioned Mu to continue. Mu gave the guards there signal and they opened the two main doors. Mu went out first, followed by Kira and Lacus.

As soon as Kira and Lacus walked out, the people in the courtyard all bowed then stared right at Lacus. Lacus noticed this and felt uneasy.

The council couldn't believe there eyes, she was extremely beautiful, but that wasn't enough to convince the two who doubted her from the start.

George was extremely furious looking at Lacus. The man he was supposed to meet as usual showed no emotion.

Cagalli smiled at her, as did Via and Murrue.

"They look great togther," Cagalli said.

Via smiled, "Yes, I believe they will do fine."

Murrue looked at them, but she noticed Mu staring at her again and just turned her head.

The rest of the castle staff that was out there saw them as perfect. Practically all the maids were gossiping about Lacus and Kira, which was pretty normal. The knights were in astonishment about everything.

Kira smiled at Lacus which she returned, they then started walking down the stairs to there horse's. Kira smiled and greeted all who they passed. Lacus was happy that all the people seemed to treasure Kira. Lacus then to greeted all who said anything to her. They kept walking until they stood by there horses. Cagalli and Via were waiting there as well.

"I guess your leaving on your little romantic vacation now right brother?" Cagalli joked.

Kira looked at his sister, "Cagalli I am leaving on business, and if you keep it up I will send you to Boaz to stay."

Cagalli turned bright red; she knew what Kira was talking about so she kept her mouth shut.

Via greeted Lacus, "You look marvelous dear; I hope you will enjoy your time away."

Lacus smiled, "Thank you, I am really gald to have your support."

"You truly care for my son, so I will always support you," Via replied.

Lacus blushed.

Kira then walked over to his mother.

"I must be going mother, I will see you in a week," Kira told her.

Via smiled, "I am proud of you my son, you do a wonderful job with the nation, but you better take care of her."

Kira blushed, "I know mother, and only a fool would hurt her."

Cagalli walked over to Lacus, "Take care of my idiotic brother Lacus; he needs all the help he can get."

Lacus chuckled, "I will Cagalli, and I thank you for always treating me kindly knowing what I am."

Cagalli looked at her, "You are just Lacus to us, so you need not worry what others think in time they will understand."

Lacus smiled.

Kira and Lacus finished there goodbyes. Kira lead Lacus over to her horse and helped her up. Kira then got on his horse. Mu shortly followed after trying to hit on Murrue a last time before leaving, naturally she blew him off.

The guard was also ready to depart. Kira with Lacus by his side lead them to the gates entrance. Mu was right behind ready to do his job. There were two other gurad members that were right in back of Kira and Lacus as well, they were the chosen two who held ORB's flag. Wherever the King went they always held the flag, be in peace or battle. Kira gave a quick glance over to Lacus.

"It is time are you ready Lacus?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "Yes, I am just glad you're here with me."

Kira smiled and the two leanded over to dhare a small kiss. All in the courtyard saw that. A lot of people were happy except George and a few council members.

Kira and Lacus broke there kiss and Kira told the guard to proceed. The castle guard members then opened the gates.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will contain the people seeing Lacus, and ZAFT's own war meeting. It will be up sometime next week, I don't know when, but it will be next week. See you later.**


	12. Acceptance

**(A\N): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed of Destiny.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve **

**Acceptance**

**Onogoro City**

"It is time are you ready Lacus?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "Yes, I am just glad you're here with me."

Kira smiled and the two leaned over to share a small kiss. All in the courtyard saw that. A lot of people were happy except George and a few council members.

Kira and Lacus broke there kiss and Kira told the guard to proceed. The castle guard members then opened the gates.

The people gathered near the castle heard the gates starting to open and turned there attention towards the castle. All people were excited to see there King again, but they were more interested in the Kings companion.

Kira and Lacus started riding out, Lacus really started feeling nervous. Kira noticed and rode his horse really close to hers.

"I once felt like that as well Lacus," Kira told her.

Lacus turned to him, "What do you mean Kira?"

Kira smiled, "You're nervous, I felt like that when I first became King."

Lacus curiously listened to him.

"It was when I made my first ride in front of people; I was worried they wouldn't accept me." Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "How could they not accept you, I heard even when you were prince people couldn't wait for you to become King."

Kira blushed, "I will say something similar to you Lacus, I know the people will accept you," Kira paused for a moment, and held his hand out to her.

Lacus blushed and placed her hand in his.

"We will face this together Lacus," Kira told her.

"Yes we will," Lacus replied.

They were now reaching the end of the castle gate; they could see some of the people. Mu was already in high alert, as was the rest of the royal guard.

The people could now see there King, all started cheering. Lacus heart started beating really fast from worry. They were now in full view of the people. Kira took his free hand and started waving to the people. Lacus was unsure what to do. All were staring at her; they couldn't believe how beautiful she was. The people were even more astonished when they saw that they were riding hand in hand. Lacus was a little afraid to look at the people at first. She would have probably remained that way if she didn't hear a little girl in the crowd call out to her.

"Your really pretty My Lady," The girl called out to her.

Lacus heard someone address her like a queen and looked, she saw a little girl about her brother's age smiling and waving at her.

Lacus immediately smiled and waved back at her, she then looked to the rest of the crowd. She saw all people smiling and waving at her, she really didn't expect that. Kira knew everything that was going on, he just knew the people would be able to love her. They didn't even know her name yet, but he knew that would change soon.

Lacus immediately felt no more fear; she couldn't believe people would be this nice to her so soon. She saw nobles and servants both waving at her. The people were addressing her like she was there Queen.

Mu seemed to notice all what was happing as well; he was glad that everything seemed to be going alright. He knew that Lacus would finally make his King whole.

Kira smiled at Lacus he couldn't be more happy. The people were accepting her; he knew right then and there that she was truly the one. Lacus noticed he was smiling at her; she returned his smile and held his hand tighter. She was a little shocked when Kira kissed her hand, but she was glad he did it.

All the people seemed to notice how open they were to each other. They were truly glad that there King seemed happy. They continued riding and Lacus became more open she was smiling and waving to all the people who were greeting her. She then saw her best friend Miriallia in the crowd smiling at her.

Lacus immediately smiled and waved to her, Miriallia was extremely glad that her friend finally seemed happy, she knew Lacus didn't care about all the royal benefits, Lacus was happy because she know had someone to care for her.

Kira noticed that Lacus seemed to be paying attention to someone in the crowd.

"Someone you know Lacus?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "Yes, my best friend from childhood."

Kira smiled, "I'm glad you have people who care about you like that."

"She is like a sister to me, we tell each other everything." Lacus replied.

They continued riding, people kept greeting them, Kira appreciated that people were treating Lacus so kindly. He continued greeting people with smiles and waves. Lacus did the same. They were about half way out of the city when Lacus noticed her family was by the road. Lacus was happy that they wanted to see her off. She saw her father and mother both looking at her almost with tears in there eyes. Her eldest sister was smirking at her, and her two youngest siblings were smiling and waving at her. Kira noticed that Lacus was staring at a small group of people, then he saw here younger brother, and he knew that they had to be her family. Kira looked back at Lacus, and noticed she seemed very happy.

"Is that your family Lacus?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "Yes I am glad they came."

Kira smiled, "They seem to care deeply about you."

"They do, I am very grateful to them," Lacus replied.

Kira thought for a moment then turned back to Lacus.

"When we get back, I would be honored to meet all of them," Kira told her.

Lacus immediately smiled, "You mean you want to meet them?"

"Of course, they are important to you, so I would love to meet them." Kira replied.

Lacus was very happy; she wanted Kira to meet her parents, just like if they were normal. Lacus knew Kira cared deeply about her, but by saying that it meant he was truly serious about her.

"Thank you Kira, it means a lot to me," Lacus told him almost in tears.

Kira held her hand tighter, "We don't want that Lacus, if your family sees you crying they might think I'm hurting you or something." Kira told her almost in a joking voice.

Lacus giggled, "I don't think there is anything to worry about, and I know that you would never hurt me."

They continued riding until they were right by her family. Lacus waved and smiled at her family, she knew that by being with Kira she and her family would be in a spotlight. She didn't want to burden them with that yet so she just smiled and waved. Kira was on the opposite side of Lacus and couldn't really see her family, but he still waved to them.

Siegel and Eileen were watching there daughter. When they first saw her they couldn't believe how she looked. They saw the happiness in her eyes, but it wasn't from the clothes or anything material. They knew the happiness came from the man riding next to her. All of her siblings were stunned as well they couldn't believe that she was there sister.

"Just look at her," Siegel told his wife.

Eileen smiled, "I hope that you see her happiness, and will finally le the matter go."

Siegel smiled, "Your right as always."

Kira and Lacus were now reaching the end of city. They continued there routine of smiling and waving. They reached the city gates and they stopped. The gates were raised, and about half of the royal guard went in front of them. Mu was on his horse right behind Kira and Lacus; he was never taking his eyes off the crowd. As the royal guard was riding past them, Lacus turned to Kira.

"Kira what's going on?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "This is procedure, when we are outside the city, half the guard rides in front while the other half rides in the back."

"Is there a reason for that?" Lacus asked.

"Yes, it prevents an ambush from the front and rear; some guards will also ride to the side of us to prevent the flank ambush." Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "I see that all the guards care deeply about you, to risk there own lives."

Kira smiled, "Mu and I chose the members, I trust them with our lives, but I seriously hope that none will ever come to harm."

Lacus loved how Kira cared for his people.

"They will stay that way the whole ride?" Lacus asked.

"For most of the trip yes, but when we reach the Josh-a perimeter we will join the Blitz squad, and the escort will grow." Kira told her.

They continued talking until half the guard left, Kira then smiled at Lacus and they rode out together, Mu was not far behind, and they were followed by the rest of the royal guard.

There trip throughout the city went very well. Everyone in the city seemed to like Lacus, except for the one red haired noble. Flay saw everything, the people of ORB treated Lacus like she was there queen. Flay wanted that to be her, and she vowed that she will do anything to become queen. Flay started pouting, but she realized it was almost time for her fathers meeting so she quickly returned home.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

After Kira and Lacus's departure from the castle George Allster immediately walked over to that fifth council member.

"Are you ready?" George asked.

The man smirked, "Whenever you are, however I have spent a lot of time in Onogoro lately, so I must return to Logos immediately after our meeting." the man told him.

George frowned a little, "You agreed to help me why are you returning so quickly?"

The man looked at him, "I don't need to remind you what your doing is treason so I would be careful what you say to me."

George thought for a moment.

"I will help you, but I will do it in my own land," the man told him.

George felt a little better, "Very well, I will return to my estate now, after a few minutes join me there, is that satisfactory Lord Jibril."

Jibril smiled, "I will be there."

George left after that feeling like he was on top of the world. Jibril watched him leave and he laughed to himself.

"_What a fool you are Allster, You are just a small pawn to me." _Jibril told himself as he left.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Rau's Chambers**

Rau was in his chambers talking with one of his spies he had in ORB.

"So the King left for Josh-a, do you know when his return is scheduled?" Rau asked.

The man nodded, "Yes general, he is scheduled to return in a week."

Rau smiled, "Well this will turn out nicely for me, and I will enjoy this."

The spy was a little confused.

Rau looked back at the spy, "I want you to return to ORB and report to me anything else."

"Yes general," The spy said as he left.

Rau was in his chair rehearsing how he would go about reporting this to the emperor, he had to be sure that he didn't reveal too much.

He was deep in thought when a guard entered his chambers.

"General it is time for the meeting," The guard told him.

Rau rose from his chair and left heading right for the council's room.

**Outside the castle**

Shiho Meryin Luna and Stellar were doing the work they were told to do when they got word of a ZAFT war meeting.

"What do you think they will discuss?" Stellar asked.

"I don't know, but we have to somehow find out," Luna replied.

"Even if we find something out we still don't know how to get it to ORB," Shiho told them.

"I think we should just worry about one thing at a time," Meryin replied.

Stellar frowned, "Who would even want to help us?"

"Great point, it's not like we can just ask someone for help," Shiho replied.

"Even so, do you just want to be a slave your whole life?" Meryin told her.

Luna started getting flustered, "Well arguing with each other won't help anything."

All went silent.

"I suppose we should just keep our eyes and ears open," Shiho told them.

"Yeah I'm sure we could find someone to take any information we heard to ORB," Luna replied.

All four kept talking, but there actions started to get noticed by one man. He was walking near the castle when he heard what they were discussing. He normally would have liked to observe them for a little while longer, but if what they were discussing was heard by the wrong person, they would be executed.

The man thought to himself, _"Well first I will have to approach them; General Athrun might find there information useful, then I need some coffee, but it's terrible in ZAFT."_ The man giggled to himself, then walked right near the four slaves.

They were still discussing about the meeting ZAFT was having when a man approached them.

"You know ladies, you better watch how you discuss these things or you could find yourselves dead." The man told them almost in a whisper.

All four quickly looked at the man thinking there plan had failed.

**ZAFT Council Chambers**

The meeting was starting very quickly. Emperor Gil sat at the head of the table. Governor Azeral sat at the other end. Yzac and Dearka sat in two chairs at one side of the table. Sai and Yunna sat at the other side of the table. A few other council members sat in the remaining chairs, leaving only one chair empty. It was quickly filled by Rau when he entered last. All were seated when the emperor decided to start the meeting.

"I think everyone knows why I called this meeting," Gil told them.

"Yes sir, it must mean that we are going to have a big battle soon," Azeral told them.

Gil looked at him, "No, it is too early for that; I don't want another defeat like the last battle."

Yzac looked at him, "It is simple My Lord, just send me and the Duel squad, and we will crush ORB."

"I will also volunteer for this Sire," Dearka added.

Gil looked at both of them, "Attacking with brute force will not beat them, we tried that and it failed."

Yzac looked annoyed, "Well then why not send me to get rid of this King myself, I am one of the greatest swordsmen we have."

Gil thought about this for a little bit, it made a lot of sense but he couldn't risk one of his commanders when they could have all out war in the near future.

"No Yzac, it is too soon for that plus, we don't know when we will have a chance to get the King outside his castle.

Rau heard this, but he decided to remain silent for a little while longer.

Yzac was very annoyed now, but decided to remain quiet.

"Well My Lord what should we do?" Yunna asked.

"I called this meeting so we could prepare for a war in the near future," Gil told them.

"Well Sire, I believe we should plan a flawless strategy," Azeral told them.

Sai heard this and jumped a little, he knew there last battle was lost because of his last strategy.

"I don't think we have to wait that long," Yunna added.

Gil looked over to Sai, "Well Argyle I expect you to pan for a battle that will get us past there borders this time."

Sai turned to the emperor, "Yes sir I will not fail you again."

"Make sure you don't," Gil told him seriously.

Sai felt tremendous fear.

"My lord if I may," Rau finally added.

Gil turned to him, "Go ahead."

"I have received recent information that ORB's King is on his way to Josh-a right know." Rau told them.

Yzac heard this and was getting angry like a lot of people there.

"Why did you not say anything earlier?" Gil told him a little frustrated.

Rau smirked, "I only thought it significant to report when you were discussing the strategy."

"This is perfect let me fight him know." Yzac told them.

Rau looked to him, "That would not be wise, I brought this up because if we can get past the border of ORB than Josh-a should be the next target."

"Why is that?" Dearka said.

Rau looked to him, "Josh-a supplies most of there food supply, if we capture that we will have a great advantage."

"You seem very familiar with ORB general," Yunna told him.

Rau didn't like his comment.

"That shouldn't matter, if we want Josh-a than we should attack it know," Yzac said.

"The entire Blitz squad is stationed there, if we occur to many losses at the border than we will be annulated when we reach Josh-a," Sai added.

"The losses don't matter, but you are right it is pointless to go if we lose," Gil finally spoke again.

"How about attacking near Boaz?" Azeral added.

"Wouldn't that be the same situation as Josh-a, the entire Aegis squad is there," Dearka told them.

Yzac was getting flustered, "Well then let me attack there King that is heading to Josh-a, I will even go alone."

"You fool, you think you can fight off hundreds of royal guards and that King," Rau added.

Gil was listening to all of the complaints, we wanted ORB's land badly, but the defense there King had set up almost made it impossible. He believed that he should stage an attack on their King to test his abilities.

"I have heard all of this, and I believe an attack on there King directly would be a great benefit to us." Gil told them.

Yzac smiled, "Well I shall prepare to leave at once."

"Your Majesty it is better if I go," Rau added.

The emperor looked at him, "I tend to agree."

Yzac was flustered again.

"If I take knights then ORB will know it is a ZAFT attack, which will make them double there security, so I will lead a small brigade dressed up like bandits." Rau told them.

"That is funny General," Yunna added.

Rau didn't like him very much, "I'm glad you think so because you will be coming with me."

Yunna stopped laughing and started shaking with fear. "What do you mean?"

"My Lord, I will take him because he fights like a bandit, I heard they will leave Josh-a in a week so we will ambush them on the way back." Rau told him.

Yunna was almost crying he was too frightened to fight.

"You sound confident General, so I will grant your request," Gil told him.

Rau smiled, "I thank you My Emperor."

Yzac was too happy about this, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Now I want you two to prepare your squads, for an upcoming battle," Gil told Yzac and Dearka.

"Yes sire," they said in union.

Yunna was shaking with fear and he wanted to plead to the emperor not to let him go, but he knew if he tried it would be his death.

"I believe we have concluded our business today, everyone is dismissed," Gil told them as he left the room.

Yunna looked at Rau, "Why did you want me?"

Rau smirked, "You will know when the time comes, as for know I suggest you prepare for a battle in a week."

Yunna quickly left the room. Rau was the only one left.

"_Well this is rather entertaining, but we will meet again very soon Mu La Flaga." _Rau told himself as he left the room.

* * *

**ORB road to Josh-a**

Kira and Lacus were finally on there way to Josh-a, Lacus was very amused at all the scenery since she never left Onogoro before. The entire royal guard surrounded them making sure they come to no harm. Kira enjoyed spending this time with Lacus since everything was new to her. They were fast approaching a forest that would give them a quicker route to Josh-a. Kira knew all of the roads in ORB even some of the roads no one knew about he knew them.

"Tell me Lacus, what do you think so far?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "I have never seen anything like it before."

Kira smiled, "Just wait until we reach Josh-a, it is lovely land."

"I look forward to it, but are you sure Lord Nicol would want an extra guest?" Lacus asked.

"There's no need to worry Lacus, Nicol is a very gentle person who loves to meet new people." Kira told her.

Lacus felt better and the two of them keep talking. Mu was riding behind them happy they were having a good time; he took a small glance at the road and had a very bad permeation that they would have trouble on this road in the near future. Mu thought about it for awhile then shuck it off like it was nothing. They continued riding until they entered the forest.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this chapter, sorry for the long wait but these holidays are throwing my timing on everything off. Once the New Year is over I will be able to update like I normally do. The next chapter won't be long so I will hope to have it up by Monday. See you later.**


	13. Arrival

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed of Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Arrival**

**ORB Forrest**

Kira and Lacus entered the forest that was a shorter route to Josh-a. There was little danger at this time, but Mu was still uneasy about the feeling he was getting. Mu was glad that Kira was happy, but he feared that his senses about the surroundings were being dulled. He was worried that if there was ever an attack Kira would be easy prey for an assassin. Mu knew he had to be on extra alert until they exited the forest, which was where two units in the Blitz squad were waiting. Mu took a quick glance at his guards, which he was pleased they were doing there job well. Mu then glanced back to his King and Kira seemed like he was in a different place. Mu decided to test if Kira still had good enough senses in case there was an attack. Mu trained Kira so he hoped that he would pass his test. The forest was a very dangerous place to travel if there was an assassin, so Mu reached to his side, and pulled out one of his daggers. Mu wrapped it in a thick cloth so the blade would not do any damage if it connected. Just to be safe Mu flipped the dagger around so the blade would not hit him if it connected. Mu glanced back to Kira who was talking to Lacus, Mu than very swiftly aimed for his arm and threw it straight at him.

Kira and Lacus were talking like they were in there own world. Kira was laughing when he felt like something was approaching him. Kira stopped laughing, and quickly unsheathed his sword. Lacus instantly saw what happened and was a little worried. As the dagger was fast approaching him, Kira instantly turned to his side and swiped the object that was fast approaching him. Kira's sword connected with the dagger and it fell to the ground. The royal guard instantly went on alert. Lacus was frightened, and almost in tears, she thought that attack was real. The guard and Lacus eased up when they heard Kira chuckle.

"Kira," Lacus said in a worried voice.

Kira turned around to see Lacus with a very worried face.

Kira smiled, "Don't worry Lacus, this sometimes happens."

Lacus looked confused.

"Your Majesty, please get down," Some of his guard told him.

Kira smiled again, some of these guard members were fairly new so they would be unaware of Mu's actions. Kira was pleased that they were doing there jobs well.

"You will have to be faster than that though Mu," Kira told him.

All turned to see Mu, who was very pleased that Kira passed his test.

Mu laughed and rode up to Kira, "Sorry Sire, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting dull."

Kira looked at him, "I after all had one of the greatest teachers there were."

Mu smiled and got off his horse and picked up his dagger. Lacus and the guard saw it was wrapped in thick cloth so it would not have made a stab. That however didn't seem to make Lacus feel any better. She was extremely upset about that. The guard members were very impressed with there King's skill.

Mu got back on his horse and noticed that Lacus was giving him a very angry look. Mu was a little glad, it meant she cared about Kira, but he also had a feeling he would be better facing an entire army by himself than having to face her. Mu instantly got back to his position.

Kira noticed Lacus's stare and smiled.

"There is no need to worry about that Lacus; he did it for my own good." Kira told her.

Lacus softened her look, "But what if you had gotten hurt."

Kira smiled, "That will not happen I told you that I would always be with you."

Lacus blushed and smiled at him.

Kira gave the signal to continue and they continued through the forest. It took a few hours but they were finally at the exit. Lacus heard that the famous Blitz squad was going to help with the escort, but she noticed there was no one there.

"Kira is there anything wrong?" Lacus asked.

Kira knew what she was talking about, but decided to hear her out.

"What do you mean Lacus?" Kira asked.

"I thought we were getting an escort by the squad," Lacus told him worried.

Kira smiled, "Lacus they are already here."

Lacus looked confused, "Kira."

"This is the Blitz's squad's specialty," Kira told her.

They stopped there horses and Kira yelled out.

"I appreciate your escort," Kira shouted out.

Lacus still looked confused, until knights were showing up out of everywhere. They were able to disguise themselves well. They came from trees and bushes. Lacus never felt so amazed that they were able to do that especially with heavy armor.

"You look surprised Lacus," Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him, "Is this the Blitz squad?"

Kira smiled, "Yes, as you can see they are experts in stealth, which makes them very convenient for this sort of thing."

All the knights appeared, they immediately knelt to the ground when they saw there King. Kira got off his horse and greeted them. All were pleased to see there King again. Kira continued to greet them until he saw an older Knight approaching, which he knew, was the Commander of this detachment. Mu noticed him and got down as well.

The older knight went in front of Kira and knelt.

"Your Majesty we are all honored to see you again," The man told him.

Kira smiled, "Please all of you rise, and it is my honor to be escorted by you."

All rose and smiled at there King. Lacus was happy that Kira was loved by all his knights, she liked the fact how he always treated them.

The older knight addressed Mu, "Sir La Flaga, everyone appreciates your presence as well, we are honored to have a legend with us."

"I am just doing my job, which I have to admit can become troubling," Mu joked.

Kira heard that remark, "Mu I hope you are not comparing me to my sister."

Mu thought for a second, "I suppose you are right."

All laughed at this comment. Kira didn't want to leave Lacus alone anymore so he decided to return to her side.

"Well shall we be off Commander," Kira told him as he walked back to his horse, patting a few Knights on there armor as he was returning to his horse.

The commander was a little puzzled why he was in a rush; usually he would want to take his time in arriving.

"Our King seems different Sir La Flaga, but it seems in a good way," The man told him.

Mu smiled he knew the man must not have seen Lacus yet. "Yes you could say that commander."

The man looked at Mu, "We have been hearing rumors about him in Josh-a lately."

Mu sighed, _"It seems this news is all over the kingdom now,"_ Mu told himself.

The older knight saw Mu thinking and was about to address it when he heard a few of his knights whispering about something. He saw the direction they were staring and looked over to find The King and someone else. What was more shocking was she was dressed like she was a queen.

Mu noticed his look, "Well as you can see the rumors are true."

"So she is the one he chose, he seemed to pick well," the man said.

"Actually commander he didn't choose, they both chose each other, and I believe that she will be the one." Mu told him.

The man smiled, "Well than I think Lord Nicol will have a celebration for this."

Mu smiled, "Alright that means booze, lets be on our way.

The man laughed and took one last glance at Kira and Lacus, and he decided that Mu was right they did look great together. All the knights were as astonished as well; they really didn't know how to address her if they had to. Everyone got back on there horses and Kira gave the signal to continue.

"We are almost there Lacus," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "I look forward to it Kira."

Kira smiled and he again reached his hand out to her, which she gladly accepted. They now started down the road, and were really close to Josh-a.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

George was in his study with Flay waiting for Jibril to arrive. George was getting very anxious he wanted Lacus out of the picture fast so he could have what he wanted. George knew his plan was not going very well so he needed an idea that would put him back in the King's good graces.

"Daddy what is taking so long," Flay whined.

George sighed, "Be patient, but I have to admit he is taking longer than usual."

They didn't have to wait any longer when a servant entered to room.

"Sir Lord Jibril has arrived," The servant told him.

George didn't even pay attention to the servant. He just waited for Jibril to walk in. Almost as if on cue Jibril walked in. George got up to greet him.

"I am glad you made it my friend," George told him as he reached out his hand.

Lord Jibril really couldn't stand George, but he greeted him nonetheless.

"How could I refuse to help you," Jibril told him.

George laughed, "Let me introduce you to our future Queen, my daughter Flay."

Flay walked over to greet him, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sir," Flay said trying to sound noble.

Jibril knew it was an act. "So Allster this is who you want as the Queen."

"That is right, it is about time my bloodline mixes with royal blood." George replied.

"I have to say she doesn't seem like the right person for the title Queen, but none of that matters to me." Jibril told them.

Flay started pouting when she heard that, but a glance by her father made her stay silent.

George and Jibril went over to his table and sat down.

"Well Allster, I saw your problem so what do you want done?" Jibril asked.

George smiled, "Well that is simple, and I want her gone."

Flay interrupted, "Just kill her."

Both George and Jibril looked at her.

"Flay we can't kill her, that would cause the King to lead a major investigation which we would not be able to hide." George told her.

"Besides the King is quite fond of her, and the people seem to be fond of her." Jibril added.

Flay frowned, "I know that everyone was treating her like a Queen, that stupid slave girl does not deserve what is mine."

"If she were to die than it could cause him manic depression which would make him useless, we are still on the brink of war and he is needed to lead." George added.

Jibril was tired of playing dumb, he knew exactly what he was going to do, and all he needed was to get George to agree, and make it seem like he came up with the plan.

"Well Allster I have an idea that should work," Jibril added.

Both George and Flay looked at him.

"Go on," George added.

"What Lady Flay said spiked an interest when she called that girl a slave," Jibril said.

"That is because that is what she should be," Flay said.

"Well then you should contact one of ZAFT's slave traders," Jibril added.

George smiled, "That is perfect we will have her kidnapped and sold back into slavery in ZAFT, which would make sure the King never sees her again."

Flay was really happy now, "That is perfect we will make that slave girl a slave again, I'm glad you came up with that daddy."

Jibril smiled he knew they would take credit for this which made his plans all that much easier.

"There is still the problem of the King searching for her," George added.

Jibril smiled, "Well then we will just have to make it look like she wanted to disappear, we will make it look like she left because she couldn't handle royal life."

George laughed, "I knew I was right in contacting you."

Jibril glanced at Flay, "Then when the King is depressed your daughter will comfort him, and that should lead her into becoming queen."

Flay was really happy know. "I just know I will be Queen very soon," Flay started jumping up and down.

"The only problem is how will we contact this slave trader?" George asked.

Jibril smiled, "I have always kept some tabs around ZAFT, all you need to do is send a messenger to this man," Jibril said as he handed George a piece of paper.

George looked at the paper and smiled, "I will set up the arrangements, this will be expensive to bring someone here to snatch her, but it will all be worth it in the end."

Jibril chuckled, "Well make sure you do this after they are back, I will handle the letter to the King stating her reasons for leaving him."

George laughed, "Alright my friend let us see this done."

Jibril smiled, _"What a fool you are Allster, but things couldn't be going better for me." _Jibril told himself as he left the mansion.

* * *

**Messiah Outside Castle**

Shiho Stellar Meryin and Luna were surprised that this man approached them. They were a little worried that they were discovered. Much too there surprise this man was not trying to detain them in any way.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

The man smiled, "A friend."

"What do you mean a friend?" Meryin asked.

This man thought for a minute then decided that he could trust these slaves. He bent down and whispered to them.

"I am an agent for the ORB kingdom," The man said.

All four were shocked.

"How do we know you are telling us the truth?" Shiho asked.

The man smiled, "I guess you will have to trust me."

Stellar frowned, "You say that, but you are just going to turn us over aren't you."

The man looked confused, "Actually Miss my life is on the line as well here."

All four thought about that and realized he was right.

"So you will help us?" Meryin asked.

The man smiled, "Yes from what I heard you all serve some of the most powerful nobles there are in ZAFT so you would get a lot more information."

All four were happy that they now had a way that could lead to there freedom.

"So is it true there are no slaves in ORB?" Stellar asked.

The man smiled again, "Yes that is right, our King would never allow it."

Stellar smiled.

"Would we be able to go to ORB?" Shiho asked.

"Yes I would take you now, but I would like to ask for your help with getting information," The man said.

All looked shocked; they never expected to be treated like people.

All four then agreed to help him.

The man smiled, "Well I will contact you in a few days, please don't take any unnecessary risks."

They agreed and the man started walking away.

"Wait could you tell us your name?" Luna asked.

The man turned around, "The name is Andrew Waltfeld, I am listed as a colonel in The ZAFT army, but I am a commander and council member in ORB."

All watched him leave and for the first time felt noting but happiness.

* * *

**ORB road near Josh-a**

Kira and Lacus and the rest of the knights were nearing very close to Josh-a. Kira was explaining everything to Lacus, who in turn loved listening to him. All members of the Blitz squad were astonished that the King had someone by his side. They were finishing crossing a hill and Kira stopped.

"Why have we stopped Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "We are here."

Lacus looked where Kira was staring; she was surprised at what she saw. There was a lot of farm land; Lacus saw a huge estate and a few buildings around the main one. It was big, but nothing compared to Onogoro. The rest of Josh-a was farm land with houses spread across the land which she knew had to be farmers.

Kira saw her amazement.

"As you can see Lacus, this is one of the most important parts of ORB." Kira told her.

Lacus turned to face him. "It is beautiful."

Kira smiled, "Well we don't want to keep him waiting."

Lacus smiled and agreed with him.

They started riding again, they were now in front of the Main gate to the town in Josh-a. Kira saw Nicol waiting by the gate with a few Knights. Kira looked back over to Lacus and noticed she was having a good time which made him very happy.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I used the last two chapters to explain what ZAFT has planning, and what George's scheme is. The next chapter will be longer and will contain mostly Kira and Lacus. I hope to have it up by Wednesday. Bye for now.**


	14. Josha

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed of Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Josh-a**

**Josh-a Town Entrance**

They started riding again, they were now in front of the Main gate to the town in Josh-a. Kira saw Nicol waiting by the gate with a few Knights. Kira looked back over to Lacus and noticed she was having a good time which made him very happy. Kira rode right next to Nicol.

**Josh-a Entrance a few minutes before Kira was in sight.**

Nicol and a few of his knights were patiently waiting for there King to arrive. Nicol was excited to see his friend again. All were getting anxious it was a little past when they were supposed to arrive, which was making everyone a little nervous.

"Lord Nicol, do you think they were delayed?" A knight asked.

Nicol looked at him, "I hope that is all it was, but I wouldn't be too worried, His Majesty has a lot of capable guards."

"It seems the whole town has gathered sir," a knight said.

Nicol looked around and smiled, "Yes it will be quite a celebration later, we could definitely use it, especially after the last battle."

Nicol was glad his people seemed to be doing better; there morale was very low even though ORB won that battle, people still feared all out war. Kira's presence here was going to definitely change that. When people saw there King visiting, it would mean that everything must be alright.

"Sir, do you know if the rumors we heard are true?" His first knight asked.

Nicol smiled, "That is a great question, and we will have to find that one out."

"I heard that it is causing uproar in some of the council members," the other knight said.

Nicol thought for a second, "Well, it doesn't really matter, all I have to say is it's about time he settled down."

All started laughing at there Lords comments. They stopped laughing when they saw a very large escort.

Nicol smiled, "He has arrived."

All knights looked, they saw there King and something else they didn't expect.

"Sir I guess it is safe to say those rumors are true," The knight told him.

Nicol smiled, "This is wonderful, we have to give thanks that it isn't that Allster girl."

"Just look at her Sir, all I have to say is wow," the other knight replied.

Nicol looked, "Your right we have to be sure to congratulate him."

**Josh-a Entrance Kira's arrival**

"Is that Lord Nicol Kira?" lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "Yes I see he has been waiting, it has been a while since I last saw him."

Kira entered the gates and all the people were extremely grateful to see there King. All started cheering.

Kira rode right next to Nicol.

"It has been to long my friend," Kira told him as he extended his hand.

Nicol smiled, "It has My Lord," Nicol replied as he shuck his hand.

Kira smiled, "There is no need for formalities my friend."

Nicol laughed, "You haven't changed one bit, except the fact you look a little happier." Nicol told him as he looked over to Lacus.

Kira blushed, "Well you are right let me introduce you, this is Lacus Clyne."

"It is an honor to meet you Lord Nicol," Lacus told him.

Nicol looked over to Lacus, "It is a pleasure My Lady I welcome you to Josh-a, but please there is no need for formalities."

Lacus was still embarrassed about all the people and knights staring at her. When Nicol addressed her like a royal she blushed madly.

Nicol laughed, "This is great Sire, so the rumors are true."

Both Kira and Lacus blushed at this, they were shocked to here the rumors got all the way here.

"I see they reached all the way here," Kira said.

"That's correct, I had to admit I was a little shocked," Nicol replied.

Kira smiled.

"Well it is getting late let us get to the estate," Nicol told him.

"I agree," Kira replied as he rode beside Lacus again.

The town was packed, people from all over Josh'a turned out for this event. Kira naturally wanted to greet all of them, but Mu didn't want him to be out in the open that long since night was fast approaching. They rode to the estate gates and went inside. Once they were inside Mu first had half the royal guard surround the estate. A quarter of that half would patrol the inside of the estate. The last half would rest until it was there turn to guard. Mu made no exceptions when it came to Kira's security, when they were on the road.

**Inside the Estate Grounds**

Once they were inside the gates, Mu gave the assignments, all the guards were in place and Nicol gave the order to close the gates for the night. Nicol got off his horse first followed by Mu.

"It has been awhile Sir La Flaga," Nicol told him.

Mu smiled and greeted him.

"So how long has this been going on?" Nicol asked as he pointed to Kira and Lacus.

Mu looked at him, "Ever since he got back from the battle."

Nicol smiled, "This is cause for celebration."

Kira and Lacus finally stopped there horses, two of Nicols stablemen held them for them. Kira got down first and went over to Lacus's horse to help her down. Lacus smiled and was grateful to him. Kira held her by the waste and helped her down. As soon as she was down they shared a small kiss. All inside the estate saw that and were in a little shock.

"I see they are advancing fast," Nicol said.

Mu smiled, "Believe me I know," Mu said as he remembered all the times he walked in on them.

After there kiss Kira and Lacus went over to where Nicol and Mu were. All personal that was outside bowed as they passed.

"Please let us go inside all of you look very tired," Nicol said.

All smiled and they followed him inside the estate.

**Inside the Estate**

All four walked inside the estate, it was almost as impressive as Onogoro Castle.

"We are all grateful for your presence Sire," Nicol said.

Kira smiled, "Nicol it is just us now please address me by my name."

Nicol smiled, "Well then Kira, I am grateful you came back alive, I heard you lead that attack yourself."

Kira looked at him, "Yes I just hope that will be the last of it."

Nicol looked at Lacus, "Lacus was it?"

Lacus looked at him and nodded.

Nicol smiled, "So tell me what you see in this man?" Nicol asked jokingly.

Lacus blushed.

"Nicol," Kria said.

Nicol laughed, "What I am just trying to find out what is going on."

"He is what I have been waiting for," Lacus replied.

Nicol thought for a moment, "So how did you to meet?"

Kira and Lacus looked at each other they then told Nicol the whole story.

"I have to say that is something," Nicol told them.

"Yes it has been the greatest time I have ever had," Kira said.

Lacus smiled, "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Well I think it's wonderful, so wonderful that we will have to celebrate this." Nicol told them.

Kira and Lacus smiled.

"It is getting late should we retire and take this up tomorrow?" Nicol asked.

"Yes I have to agree, I would like to go over the matters with you tomorrow, and tour the grounds."

Nicol was surprised he wanted to get everything done in one day, but he knew he would want to spend the remaining week with Lacus so it didn't surprise him that much.

"Alright Kira, we should be able to finish that tomorrow, Guard please show them there rooms." Nicol said.

"Yes sir," The knight replied.

"I will see you tomorrow Your Highness, and it has been a pleasure meeting you My Lady," Nicol told both Kira and Lacus.

Both smiled and replied to him. The knight showed them to separate rooms, but they knew that they would not stay in separate rooms. After the guard left Lacus went to Kira's room.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

Rau was in his chambers deciding who to take on his mission. He would have to leave in a few days so they could prepare. Getting into ORB was going to be tough, but since he was only taking a small unit he decided not to send all of them at once. Every day he was going to send some of them to there position. By only sending some of them they shouldn't cause suspicion. He was deep in thought when he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter," Rau said.

Rey and Shinn entered his chamber and shut the door.

"General we heard about this mission and would like to join you," Rey told him.

Rau turned to face them.

"Yes general that guy made me look like a fool." Shinn added.

"Your request is denied," Rau told them.

Both looked shocked.

"Why general," Shinn almost shouted.

"I believe we can do it general," Rey added.

"Both of you failed the last time," Rau replied.

"I can do it I will kill him," Shinn added.

Rau stood up, "You failed, if you went know he would recognize you and since you left your sword back in Onogoro he without a doubt knows you're from ZAFT." Rau shouted.

Shinn stood quiet after that.

"General I agree we apologize for disturbing you," Rey said as he grabbed Shinn and left the room.

Rau smirked to himself, "A great battle should take place that day, and I will fight you again Mu."

* * *

**Josh-a Estate**

Kira and Lacus were in there room. They were both in there robes since there traveling clothes were no longer necessary. Kira was laying in the bed with his back on the edge sitting up. He was looking over and saw Lacus standing by the window starring out. He loved watching her. She had her long hair down, and the moonlight was coming through the window almost making her shine. Kira thought she looked like a goddess. He could have stared at her for hours.

"Kira this is such a beautiful town," Lacus told him.

Kira smiled, "Yes it is if you like you should tour it."

Lacus thought for a second. Kira got up and wrapped his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder.

Lacus sighed sweetly, and leaned back into the warmth of his embrace.

Kira then used one of his arms and gently brushed her hair off of her shoulder; he then leaned down and gently kissed her neck and the side of her head.

Lacus loved it when he did that.

"I apologize that I will not be able to see you that much tomorrow Lacus." Kira told her softly.

Lacus was a little disappointed, but she knew he had work to do.

"I understand Kira," Lacus replied.

Kira smiled, "I will be able to finish everything I need to do tomorrow, so the rest of the week will be ours."

Lacus smiled, "So you could have returned to Onogoro tomorrow, but you really wanted a vacation." Lacus told him jokingly.

"It seems that I'm caught," Kira told her as she turned around and they gave each other a passionate kiss, the kiss was lasting a good five minutes.

They broke there kiss and stared in each others eyes, before returning to there former position. They stood there watching the stars, until Kira broke there position and returned to the bed. Lacus soon followed him. Kira was lying down and lacus laid on her side resting her head on his chest.

"I feel bad about leaving you alone tomorrow Lacus," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "It is alright, I think I will take a walk around Josh-a."

Kira smiled, "Make sure you take a few guards with you."

Lacus blushed, "You are worried about me My Lord."

Kira loved when she did that, "Of course, we are not in the castle, I just don't want anything to happen to you ever."

Lacus smiled, "Thank you Kira."

Kira looked down at her, "For what, if anything I should be thanking you."

Lacus then brought her head up and put it into Kira's neck, they also interlocked there fingers.

"I just want to thank you for being with me, I don't think…" Lacus hesitated a little, "I don't think I can imagine life without you." Lacus told him a little worried about his response.

Her fears were put to rest when he held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"It is you that has given me peace Lacus, I feel the same way. So I thank you," Kira told her softly.

There eyes met after that and they shared another kiss, this one was a good two minutes before they broke it. Lacus then rested her head back on his neck area and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Josh-a the next day**

The sun rose very early that morning. Mu was up like always making his rounds around the estate. Mu made sure everyone was doing there jobs, the royal guard made there first rotation that morning. Nicol was also up early; he knew that Kira wanted to finish his business that day. After they were done with business they didn't have anything planed the rest of the week, with exception to the banquet Nicol had planed the very last night they were there. Nicol walked around his estate looking for Kira when he ran into Mu.

"Sir La Flaga, I was wondering if you have seen Kira this morning?" Nicol asked.

Mu turned to face him, "I have not seen him, but I have a feeling he is still sleeping, or he has company."

Nicol looked at him, "Shall we wake him, and he wanted to finish the matters today."

Mu thought for a second, "No way, if he has company I always walk in at the wrong time, if you want to go in there you're on your own."

Nicol smiled, "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to leave him alone for now."

Then Nicol had an idea, "I guess we could try something else."

Mu looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Nicol smiled, "I will have on of the maids wake him."

Mu laughed, "You know you have a devious side."

"Well aren't you curious?" Nicol asked.

"You read my mind, lets do it," Mu replied.

Nicol and Mu left and went to the first maid they saw. Nicol didn't want to force something like this on someone so he asked for her help. The maid wanted to help with his plan and agreed. The maid went right to the King's room that was guarded by two knights. At first the knights would not allow her in, but a nod from Mu they agreed. These two guards were with the royal guard a long time, and knew Mu like to pull some pranks like this from time to time, so they allowed her through.

They opened the door for her and allowed her in; they shut the door right after she entered.

The maid was very surprised at what she saw. They were in the position that Merna found them in all those times. She thought it was very cute, but when she got closer to get a better look, she accidentally stepped on a crack in the floor that made a very loud noise. She looked back and found both of them had awakened.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kira asked.

The maid was too stunned to say anything.

Kira saw her expression and knew exactly what she was doing. Lacus looked a little confused when she saw Kira smile.

"Tell me it was Nicol and Mu right?" Kira asked her.

"I am terrible sorry Your Majesty I just…" She said but Kira cut her off.

"There is nothing to worry about, they always like to something like this to me," Kira told her with a smile.

The maid felt relieved. "Thank you My Lord, I was also going to tell you your meal is ready.

Kira looked at her, "Thank you we will be down shortly."

The maid smiled and took one last look at them and left. When she got down the hall she saw Nicol and Mu.

"So was he sleeping?" Mu asked.

The maid nodded, "No Sir he said he would be down in a minute." The maid told him as she left. She was grateful for the King's kindness and decided to keep what she saw a secret.

Mu and Nicol saw that she lied, but decided to leave it alone.

After the maid left Kira laid back down with Lacus shortly following.

"That was very kind of you Kira," Lacus told him.

Kira smiled, "It happens especially with Mu, but I suppose we should get up." Kira told her as he put his arm around his shoulder.

"I suppose your right," Lacus replied.

"I apologize again for having to leave you alone most of the day, but I should be done by this evening." Kira told her.

"It's alright Kira; I really want to walk around the town." Lacus replied.

Kira smiled at her as they shared a short kiss. They then got up and dressed into there other clothes. They left the room and went to the main dinning hall and found both Mu and Nicol already waiting for them.

"You two seemed to be up early," Kira told them.

Both looked very guilty.

"Well Kira, I have prepared everything we should be able to get everything finished today." Nicol told him.

"Great work, I appreciate it." Kira replied.

"I apologize for taking him all day My Lady, but please feel free to do anything you wish around Josh-a," Nicol told Lacus.

"I thank you Lord Nicol," Lacus replied.

They had there breakfast and were about to go about there business. Kira and Lacus shared a small kiss and they went about there business.

"I will see you this evening Lacus," Kira told her

Lacus smiled, "I shall be waiting."

After that Kira left.

**Kira Nicol and Mu**

They left the dining room to head up to Nicol's study. They needed to go over the tax collection, and matters concerning Josh-a defense in case of an attack.

"So Kira when will we see a wedding?" Nicol asked.

Kira looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

Nicol smiled, "It is fairly obvious that it is her you will choose."

Mu found this hilarious.

"I believe we have matters to discuss," Kira told them as he was trying to change the subject. However in his mind he kept that thought of marrying Lacus.

Nicol saw he changed the subject and said no more. They reached the study and sat down at the table, Mu kept his guard by the door.

Kira looked over the economic papers for Josh-a, he was pleased that they were having a good year. Kira was also pleased that if they had a few problems during bad weather months, that Nicol would not raise taxes on his land. He was a fair ruler which is why Kira left him in charge of Josh-a.

"The crop reports keep getting better, I am pleased." Kira said.

Nicol smiled, "Yes Josh-a has very rich soil for farming, but it is the people that keep the crops going."

Kira smiled, "Not only that it is because you keep things fair, which they are able to work well."

"I appreciate your kind words." Nicol replied.

Kira glanced over the documents for a little while longer; he knew Nicol had everything in control so he didn't really expect to have to change anything.

"You have done well my friend, we will have enough product to get through another year, for that I thank you, and the people of Josh-a." Kira told him.

Nicol felt embarrassed, "I thank you for your words, and the people would be honored to hear your words."

Kira smiled, "Well then let us strengthen the defense."

Nicol looked, "Yes it would make us feel better."

They left the study and went out into the stables to grab there horses. They rode out of the estate and went to the borders of Josh-a. They arrived at where ZAFT would have to attack if they did. It was a hilly area, which had given them a disatvantage. If ZAFT was going to attack they would have to do it here or they would fall to the Blitz squad's defenses in open areas.

"If they attack it will be here," Kira said.

Nicol looked around, "I agree, these hills don't do much for farming so we have left them alone."

Kira looked around, "Josh-a would be a prime target if they ever get past the border."

"My squad will be at a disadvantage in closed spaces," Nicol told him.

"That is precisely why we need to construct a small fortress in these hills." Kira said.

Nicol nodded his head, "That would be nice, but we don't have the equipment or builders here for that, all the people are mostly farmers."

"I will send a massager to Boaz for supplies and people," Kira told him.

Nicol smiled, "How is Athrun by the way, I sent him a message to join me but he declined it."

Kira smiled, "I expect him in the capitol in a few weeks, and he is still love struck for my sister."

Nicol laughed, "They still haven't made any moves?"

Kira shuck his head, "I really don't know why, I would be honored for Athrun to be with her."

Boaz was a city like Onogoro, but it was mostly a fort, they had high walls and a lot of defensive equipment. Boaz was almost as big as Onogoro, it was said even by ZAFT knights that it is impossible to take that fort.

Nicol laughed.

"Well then I will send the order, we must defend Josh-a at all costs." Kira told him.

"Yes the knights would give there lives to defend this Kingdom and you," Nicol replied.

Kira smiled, "Let us hope that we are doing all of this nothing."

"Yes, I will hope we continue to have peace." Nicol replied.

They finished going over there preperations in case of an assault and it was already afternoon. Kira wanted to do one last thing; he wanted to meet some of the people. All three of them rode back into town.

Nicol noticed as they were riding Kira had a small smile and seemed to be staring off into space.

"Does he do this a lot?" Nicol asked.

Mu looked at him, "Ever since he met her yes."

"You know I can hear you," Kira replied.

Nicol laughed, "Well than you know what you should do."

"Don't you think it is time for you to settle down as well?" Kira asked.

Nicol felt embarrassed, "I ah well."

Mu laughed, "You kids I swear."

Both Kira and Nicol looked at him.

"I don't think you are in any position to be giving advice Mu," Kira told him.

"Hey I know she wants me, she is just being shy," Mu told them.

Both of them started laughing.

They rode into town and were greeted by some of the town's people. Kira gladly greeted them all Mu was on alert he never felt very good having Kira out in the open like this, but since Nicol had a close relationship with most of the townspeople he knew almost everyone that was greeting Kira. The people were happy to see there King, it made a lot of them feel more secure. Kira spent a lot of time out there talking to them, until it reached evening, and he felt it was time to get back to Lacus.

"Well Kira I'm sure they have dinner prepared, but I have a feeling you want to return for another reason."

Kira blushed, and they rode back to the estate.

**With Lacus**

After Kira Nicol and Mu left, Lacus was a little sad that they left, but she was really looking forward to exploring Josh-a. She turned around when she saw two guards and an older maid.

"My Lady if you need anything please ask," The maid said.

Lacus smiled, "I was just going to look around the city."

"As you wish My Lady, these are your guards," The maid replied.

Lacus was surprised she was getting guards, but she smiled when she knew it was Kira who was looking out for her.

"I apperiate you coming with me," Lacus told them.

They just bowed at her, which made her feel embarrassed.

"Shall we prepare your horse My Lady?" the maid asked.

Lacus nodded, "No thank you I would like to walk."

"As you wish," the maid said as she was showing Lacus ou of the estate.

They reached outside the estate and Lacus thanked her for her assistance. The maid smiled and thought that Lacus would make a great choice for the King.

Lacus left the estate grounds followed by her two guards; she was amazed at how diferent it was from Onogoro. All the people were looking at her in astonishment. Lacus felt embarrassed, but she continued on. A lot of the people smiled and greeted her. She returned there kindness to them. Lacus was standing in front of one of the shops when a little girl ran up to her, holding a bouque of flowers.

Lacus looked down at her.

"For you My Lady," The girl said.

Lacus was amazed at her politness, "Why thank you there very pretty."

The girl smiled, "Are you the Queen?"

Lacus jumped a little and smiled at her, "No I am not the Queen."

The girl frowned, "But you're nice and pretty, and in the stories my big sister told me, Nice and pretty girls who ride with Kings are Queens."

Lacus really felt embarrassed, she didn't know what to say when she saw a girl about her age run up to the little girl, and she then looked at Lacus.

"I am so sorry My Lady, I hope she wasn't bothering you," The older girl said.

Lacus smiled, "She is no trouble, and I have a brother that age."

Lacus felt a little better she was around someone her age and decided to talk to her a little more.

"I should introduce myself I'm…" Lacus started to say but she was cut off.

"Your Lacus Clyne, some say the future Queen," The girl said.

Lacus was shocked at both things not only that people knew her name, but at the Queen thing as well.

"A little surprised, word travels fast in Josh-a," The girl replied.

Lacus giggled a little.

"I am sorry my name is Jessica and I am a servant in the Amalfi estate," She told her.

Lacus looked, "I am sorry I havent seen you."

Jessica smiled, "I have these last two days off, but I will be there the rest of the week."

Lacus smiled and was happy she made a new friend. Lacus invited her to walk with her and she agreed. They were walking around Josh-a talking.

"So what work do you do in the estate?" Lacus asked.

"I mostly do garding and cleaning, Lord Nicol is very kind so I love my job." Jessica said.

Lacus thought just how much this girl was like her.

"I to am a servant in Onogoro," Lacus replied.

The girl looked at her, "So the rumors are true about the King with one of us."

Lacus nodded she knew what she meant since they were both former slaves.

Jessica saw her reaction, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Lacus smiled, "No it is alright, and I know a lot of people in Onogoro are against this, but I…" Lacus said but was cut off.

"But you love him as a man and a King right," Jessica finished for her.

"Yes I do, and that is all I want," Lacus replied.

Jessica smiled, "Well I don't blame you he is wonderful, what I wouldn't give to be in your position."

Lacus looked at her, "I am just happy he wants to be with me."

"I'll say any woman in this country would like to have a chance at that." Jessica replied.

Lacus looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Jessica looked at her, "When I was a slave he came here with his father the late King Ulen and he would always treat us normally, when I would be beaten by someone he stopped it."

Lacus found this interesting.

"He always treated us like real people; he freed us and now he even loves one of us."

Lacus blushed and thought al little, "You loved him didn't you?"

Jessica nodded her head, "I couldn't help it, it just happened I saw the way he looked at you when you came into town yesterday and I couldn't help but want that to be me, even though he never really spoke to me, I'm sorry," she started to tear up.

Lacus smiled and took her hands in her own, "You have nothing to apoligise for, and I fell for him almost the same way."

Jessica smiled, "When he saved me from being beaten I made a vow to myself that I would look out for his happiness, and I'm glad he has you Lady Lacus."

Lacus smiled and they both continued walking, "That is why you wanted to meet me am I wrong?"

Jesica smiled, "Yes I confess that, but I'm glad I did I know know that you will make him happy."

They kept walking and talking until it was evening Lacus knew that she had to get back.

"I am terribly sorry, but I must be going I hope to see you in the estate," Lacus said.

Jessica smiled, "I do as well."

They said there goodbyes and Lacus went back to the estate.

* * *

**Josh-a Estate**

Lacus arrived first she immediately went to the dinning room. Not long after the doors opened, and revealed Kira. She immediately got up and hugged him very tightly.

"My, what is this for?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "Just for being as wonderful as you are."

Kira smiled and there faces got closer and they kissed. It last a good five minutes until Nicol and Mu entered to room.

"You see what I mean they always do that when I enter the room," Mu told Nicol.

Nicol laughed, "I understand, you guys should go upstairs for that."

Kira and Lacus broke there kiss and giggled. They all sat down to dinner after dinner they retired for the night.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

Rau on the other hand was very susy that first night he was sending his chosen people into ORB to set up. He planed on doing this every night until the end of the week when he would leave himself. He planed a very well organized ambush that he was sure was going to work.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN) I hope you enjoy this chapter; it was the longest one so far. The next chapter will take place the last night there in Josh-a. I hope to have it up by Monday. See you later.**


	15. Celebration

**(AN) I want to thank all who reviewed**

**This chapter takes place the last night Kira and Lacus are in Josh-a**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed of Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Celebration**

**Messiah Castle**

Throughout the week Rau had sent most of his unit into ORB, It was now the night he was going to depart, along with Yunna.

**Throne room**

The emperor ordered Rau to report to him before he left for Josh-a. Rau reported to him along with Yunna.

"You called My Lord," Rau said.

"I suspect you are prepared to carry out your mission," Gil replied.

"I have made all the preparations, I plan to meet an agent who has been in Josh-a the past week." Rau told him.

"We will not fail My Lord," Yunna added trying to sound cool.

Rau felt disgusted, but he had plans for Yunna so he left the matter alone.

"Very well, I didn't want to kill this King that fast, but I believe he is too dangerous to leave alive, get rid of him," The emperor told them.

"I will personally bring you his head Your Highness," Yunna added again.

"_What a fool," _Rau thought to himself.

"No matter what happens, do not let them discover your identity," Gil added.

"As you wish Sire," Rau added.

"Now go and do not fail me," Gil told them.

Yunna and Rau both agreed and left the room.

"So general let us go have fun," Yunna added.

Rau looked at him and noticed his act, "Fun you say, but in order to have fun you have to actually fight instead of cowering somewhere."

Yunna felt flustered, "I will not cower."

Rau smirked, "Well then, I will propose a strategy."

Yunna looked at him, "I'm listening."

Rau had a small smile, "When we enter I will leave the ORB King to you, I will handle his bodyguard."

Yunna didn't want to fight at all, and he heard this King was an exceptional fighter.

"Al…Alright General this King will fall in no time," Yunna told him heisting.

Rau smirked again, "Very well, now we have to leave and get there before daybreak."

Yunna agreed and they both got on there horses and left.

**Outside Castle**

Unknown to Rau and Yunna, some others noticed there departure that night.

"Isn't that the General?" Stellar asked.

Luna noticed that Yunna was with them.

"Yes this is rather unexpected for him to leave at night," Shiho added.

"Something must be going on," Meryin said.

"Where is that Andrew when we need him," Luna told them.

"We will have to find him tomorrow, this must be reported," Shiho told them.

The four really hoped they could report this to Andrew before anything bad happened.

* * *

**Josh-a Estate**

The week went on smoothly for Kira and Lacus, Kira finished his responsibilities the first day they were there, so he spent the rest of the time with Lacus. They were inseparable the whole week; it was the perfect vacation for both of them. They spent time walking around Josh-a, and enjoying there time together. Lacus also took time to see her new friend she met in the town. They spent a little time together as well, all the people in the town loved Lacus very much, and Lacus was always kind and caring to them. The people in the town really hoped she would be the next Queen. Kira loved every second of watching her with the people, he was really looking forward to the surprise he had in store for her when they returned to Onogoro. The week winded down and it was now the last day they were there.

**Estate Grounds**

Nicol was hastily preparing the feast he had planed for all of them. He really wanted to honor Kira for all he had done for the people, and keeping there country safe.

"Alright I thank all of you for your hard work," Nicol thanked all the servants in the estate.

Nicol saw the three people he wanted Kira to meet.

"I'm glad you made it," Nicol told them.

"Sir we are honored to have this opportunity, but I don't think I can meet the King," A farmer told them.

Nicol smiled, "You have nothing to fear, you have done a lot for this country he would like to meet you."

All farmers felt a little bit better and agreed.

Nicol was very happy. All the preparations were done in the morning for there celebration later.

**Inside the Estate**

Kira and Lacus both awoke early that morning. They were lying in bed talking like they do every morning they got up if not interrupted. They knew that tomorrow they would have to return to Onogoro. The week for them was the greatest time they had in there life, it had brought them even closer together.

Kira held Lacus close to his body stroking her hair lovingly.

"It seems our vacation is winding down Lacus," Kira told her softly.

Lacus smiled, "We still have one day left."

Kira smiled, "You are right, but I have a feeling that Nicol will keep us busy today."

"I'm sure whatever he has planned, it will be enjoyable," Lacus replied.

Kira said nothing, but he seemed a little distracted when Lacus looked at him.

"Kira what's wrong?" Lacus asked.

Kira broke from his trance, "Nothing is wrong."

Lacus didn't by it, "Please Kira, I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you."

Kira knew he couldn't get out of that, "I have tense feelings for some reason."

"Tense feelings," Lacus replied confused.

Kira smiled, "I don't know what it is I just have a strong feeling that things will not be peaceful much longer."

Lacus held him tighter, "You are still worried about ZAFT?"

"I can't help but hope things will remain as they are now." Kira replied.

Lacus smiled, "That is why you are loved so dearly by your people Kira."

Kira looked at her.

"People don't want a King who would use them to fulfill his own selfish ambitions; the people love you because you rule so people can live ordinary lives." Lacus told him.

Kira smiled, "Well My Lady it seems you know a lot about this."

Lacus smiled, "I am just an ordinary person, people of my stature just want to be able to do the regular things in life, and you allow us to do that.

Kira knew right then and there, she was perfect everything he thought about her was true, and he couldn't be happier.

Kira lifted her chin and kissed her, which she gladly returned to him.

They ended there kiss and just looked into each others eyes.

"Sometimes I think I don't deserve you Lacus," Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him, "I say that same thing to myself everyday, I don't think I'm worthy of you either."

They both laughed a little bit and returned to there normal position, they stayed like that until there was a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty, Sir La Flaga wanted me to inform you that it is almost mid day." A servant told them.

Kira and Lacus looked at each other and chuckled.

"I thank you, you may leave," Kira told the servant through the door.

"Yes My Lord," The servant said as they walked away.

Kira and Lacus quickly got up, they quickly changed from there night robes into there regular garments, and left the room. They were walking down the stairs of the estate when they spotted Nicol.

"It's about time you woke up," Nicol told them.

"Hey it's my last day, I have the right," Kira replied.

Nicol thought for a second, "Well I guess it pays to be the King."

Kira smiled, "So what have you planned for us today?"

"You will just have to wait until tonight," Nicol replied.

Both Kira and Lacus looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**Near the ORB ZAFT border**

Rau and Yunna were fast approaching the border, when they reached the border they noticed there was an ORB patrol. Rau didn't want to take a chance that he would be spotted, he quickly hid himself. Rau was going to signal that Yunna do the same thing, but Yunna was already hiding long before Rau.

"If you have a problem with a patrol group, you will never last in battle," Rau told him.

Yunna looked at him, "I have no problems with this mission, it will be simple."

Rau noticed Yunna was shaking, "We shall see."

Yunna looked flustered.

Rau waited for the patrol to disappear and he spotted a forest that was give to him by his agent.

"There it is let's go," Rau said as he got back on his horse.

Yunna quickly followed, and got on his horse. They rode into the forest until they came to a path.

"This is it," Rau said.

Yunna looked around, "So he will be on this path."

Rau ignored him and got off of his horse, he stood in the opening so his squad could see him. Yunna didn't know what he was doing.

Not long after Rau stopped his squad emerged from deep in the forest.

"General it is good to see you made it," A man dressed like a bandit replied.

Rau smirked, "Has my agent arrived?"

The man nodded, "Yes general."

"Good take me there," Rau added.

The man agreed and lead Yunna and Rau to where they had set up there camp. They arrived at there camp to see all his men dressed up like bandits. Rau and Yunna entered the main tent and saw his agent.

"I want the report on the ORB King," Rau told the agent.

"Yes General, The King will depart at the scheduled time tomorrow," The agent said.

"What about the security?" Rau asked.

"Sir when he arrives here he will only have his royal guard, but two more brigades of knights will be waiting at exit to help with the escort back to Onogoro" The agent replied.

Rau thought for a second, "It seems La Flaga is a little paranoid about security."

"Yes Sir, ever since they found those two from ZAFT in Onogoro, he has tightened security." The agent told him.

"We will have to accomplish this before they reach the end of the forest," Rau said.

"Sir since the King has his future Queen with him, the security will be extremely tight around him," The agent said.

Rau looked confused, "The future Queen, this is unexpected."

"Yes general, apparently she is some sort of former slave," The man told him.

Rau's head jerked up.

"That is disgusting," Yunna told them.

"_This was rather unexpected, but I suppose this might come in handy later," _Rau told himself.

"It seems ORB is really weakening, they use those former slaves for everything know." Yunna said.

"I am glad you're amused with this, since you will be the one attacking the King," Rau told him.

Yunna stopped talking, "I can do it, he will be destroyed."

Rau found that amusing, but he had other matters to attend to now.

"You have done great work, I want you to head into Onogoro know." Rau told his agent.

The agent nodded in agreement and left. Rau waited for him to leave then he left the tent to have a look at the main road. When he arrived at the road he was trying to find the best place for an ambush. He came to an area that was coved by a small hill and thick trees; he decided that this would be the spot.

"Commander," Rau shouted.

The commander ran over to him, "Yes General."

"We will attack here," Rau told them.

The commander looked around, "Great selection general, we should start setting up at once."

Rau smiled and knew his plan would succeed. His men started setting up, Rau pointed to two trees he wanted cut down. The trees would serve as a roadblock, so one no could escape easy. Two of his men used axes to start cutting at the trees, they only went a little over half for know. They didn't want the trees to fall until the ORB King was coming. Rau set up on one side and he moved Yunna to the other. They both changed into ruff looking bandit's clothes. Rau moved his archers to the back, and his small armed infantry to the front. These would serve as the first wave, He was going to save the cavalry and heavy armed infantry. The cavalry and heavy armed infantry would be his second wave. Rau expected heavy losses from these two waves, but that didn't matter to him. He was saving the third wave for the last strike, which would consist of mixes of the first two and himself.

Everyone was moved into there positions, they would remain there throughout the night, Rau didn't want to take any chances since he suspected some ORB knights to patrol this area before there King used it. He gave strict orders for everyone to remain silent until there ambush tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Messiah Outside Castle **

All four of the slaves saw the general and Yunna leave, which was extremely strange especially so close to night. They knew something was going to happen, and they knew they had to find Andrew fast. All four tried there best to look around without being suspicious. They searched every area they were allowed to be, and it turned out unsuccessful. It was now night and they still couldn't find him.

"Were you able to find him?" Luna asked.

"No, he is no where to be found," Shiho replied.

"Something bad must be happing for him to leave," Meryin said.

"There must be something we can do," Stellar added.

All four stood there in deep conversation.

"I thought I told you ladies not to draw attention to yourselves," A man said.

All four quickly turned around to find the man they were looking for.

"Where have you been?" Luna shouted at him.

Andrew laughed, "I have been doing my job."

"You could have told us where we could contact you," Meryin added.

"We have very urgent news," Stellar told him.

Andrew looked at all of them, "Calm down ladies, now one at a time."

"As she said, we have urgent news," Shiho told him.

"I am listening," Andrew replied.

They slowly explained everything they saw to him.

"Are you telling me the General has left?" Andrew questioned.

"Yes, we thought that you would know at least something about it," Shiho told him.

Andrew thought for a second, "They must be planning something deadly if they didn't inform any of the brigade commanders, including me."

"What are you going to do?" Luna asked.

"That man is not only a General, he is also an assassin," Andrew told them.

All looked a little shocked and worried.

"If that is true, who would he be assassinating?" Meryin asked.

Andrew thought for a minute then it hit him, "No! The King is on one of his visits to one of his lands," he shouted.

All were worried now; if the ORB King died there hope would be gone.

"What will you do?" Stellar asked.

"If I ride now I will never make it to Josh-a to warn them," Andrew said.

Andrew thought again, "I will still have to try; I thank you ladies for this information if it is correct you shall be rewarded."

After Andrew told them that he quickly got on his horse and started riding, there was no way he could assemble his unit, so he decided to go alone.

All four watched him leave with a little worry in their eyes.

"I sure hope he gets there in time," Meryin told them.

"All we can do is hope," Stellar added as they stood there watching him leave.

* * *

**Josh-a Estate**

The day was winding down fast at the estate, Kira and Lacus were enjoying each others company waiting for the celebration to begin. They were dressed very formally in clothes that were made for occasions like this. They stood by the doors leading into the estate ballroom. This was no where near as big as the one in Onogoro though. Inside the room there was a giant table set up for the feast Nicol prepared. Nicol invited the few nobles that were in Josh-a, the rest were the small group of successful farmers that Nicol wanted Kira to meet.

Kira looked over to Lacus, she seemed less nervous than all the other times. Kira smiled at that, it meant she was getting used to all the matters he goes through everyday.

"You seem very relaxed Lacus," Kira told her.

Lacus turned to face him, "I don't know why, but I feel a lot better at doing this."

Kira smiled, "I'm glad."

They shared a small kiss, until Mu came around the hallway.

"Hey kid it is time," Mu yelled to Kira.

They broke there kiss, "Shall we?" Kira asked as he held out his hand.

Lacus smiled and took his hand, "Yes, let us go."

**Inside the Ballroom**

People were inside the ballroom awaiting the Kings arrival. Nicol went all out for this celebration. He had the finest food Josh-a could offer prepared. People were dressed very fancy, even the lower class people, Nicol made sure they could have the option to wear fancy clothes. The horns blared announcing the King's arrival, as soon as the horns blazed all turned there attention to the stairs where Kira was expected to walk out from.

Two of the guards opened the doors revealing there King and Lacus. They walked through the doors, and revealed themselves. The crowd was in awe, both looked extraordinaire. Kira put up his arm to acknowledge everyone. He looked over and saw Lacus blushing, she now looked nervous. They started walking down the stairs everybody bowing as they passed them. Nicol was at the bottom to greet his friend.

"I see you went all out Nicol," Kira told him.

"This was done to honor you Sire, and also to congratulate you for hopefully finding our future Queen." Nicol told him in a whisper.

Kira blushed, "I hope that as well," Kira told him as he looked over to Lacus.

"Please let us begin the banquet," Nicol told him.

Kira and Lacus were lead to the front of the table, but first Nicol wanted to introduce him to those farmers. The farmers were near the middle of the table, they were astonished at all the food. Nicol lead Kira towards the front, but stopped in front of the farmers. The farmers saw Nicol leading the King over to them and felt very nervous. Nicol stopped in front of them.

"Before our banquet My Lord, I would like you to meet Josh-a's top farmers," Nicol told Kira.

All farmers thought he wouldn't want to be bothered with them, but they were surprised to see a smile on his face.

"These are the famous farmers I heard about, our accomplishments have been heard all the way in Onogoro," Kira told them.

They looked up in a state of shock, they heard the King was kind, but they never expected for him to be like this.

"We thank you for your words Your Majesty," They told him rather nervously.

Kira smiled and shock each one of there hands.

"All of ORB appreciates your hard work; I want to personally thank you." Kira told them as they seemed very happy.

They finished their conversation and Nicol lead Kira to the front. Kira first helped Lacus to her seat then sat down himself. After the King was seated the rest sat down. They had their meal, Kira heard all the people talking about his accomplishments in the recent battle. Kira turned his attention back to Lacus.

"This is rather normal for one of these get tog ether's Lacus," Kira told her.

Lacus giggled, "It just shows that they appreciate you."

"That is very kind of them, but I only really want to be appreciated by you," Kira told her in a teasing voice.

Lacus blushed, "Who said I didn't appreciate you?"

Kira smiled he love it when she did that.

Nicol did one last thing at the table; he got everyone's attention to make a toast.

"I want to make the toast out to our King," Kira looked over to Nicol, Nicol then continued, "A man who gives his all so we can live in peace, a man who grants us true freedom and justice. To my friend and a man who is truly a Great King." Nicol told them as everyone agreed and took a sip of there drink. Kira felt a little embarrassed but decided to turn his attention back to Lacus.

"Do you know what will take place next Lacus?" Kira asked.

Lacus thought for a second, "You know I don't."

"Next will be the dance," Kira told her.

Lacus felt both nervous and excited, this would be the first time to dance in front of people, but she and Kira did fine when they were by themselves so she felt a little excited.

"We don't have to if you feel uncomfortable," Kira told her softly.

Lacus smiled, "I would be glad to as long as it is with you."

Kira smiled and they talked for a little bit more until Nicol called Kira over to him.

"If you will excuse me for a minute Lacus," Kira told her.

**With Lacus**

Lacus nodded in agreement and watched him walk away, she saw Jessica standing near one of the doors. Her job that night would be to serve people, Lacus wanted to talk to her so she went over near the door.

"Hello Jessica, I see you have to work tonight," Lacus told her.

Jessica turned to face Lacus, "Wow Lacus you look magnificent."

Lacus smiled, "Thank you very much."

"So what brings you over here?" Jessica asked.

"I saw you standing here and I thought you would want some company," Lacus replied.

"Things are a little slow right now because they are preparing the floor," Jessica told her.

Lacus looked at them removing the table and she knew it was almost time for the dance.

"Can you dance?" Jessica asked.

Lacus looked at her, "Yes somewhat, Kira taught me how."

Jessica had a small smile, "Than you should do fine, I swear there is nothing he can't do."

Lacus blushed, "Your right."

"By the way I know your leaving tomorrow, and I just wanted to say thank you for being nice to me, and my little sister." Jessica told her.

Lacus smiled, "You have been nice to me as well, and I always liked meeting new people."

"I won't be able to see you off tomorrow, but I hope the next time me meet I will get to call you Queen Lacus." Jessica told her as she walked off.

Lacus really blushed now; the thought of her being a Queen still scared her a little bit. She had no time to think when the announcement was made to start the dance.

**With Kira**

Kira left Lacus and walked over to where Nicol was standing.

"What do you need my friend?" Kira asked.

Nicol smiled, "I just wanted to personally thank you for visiting Josh-a, the people have gained back there morale, and are much happier."

Kira smiled, "Most of that is because of how you govern the land, but you are welcome none the less."

"They seem to have prepared the dance, will you do it?" Nicol asked.

"Normally I would say no, but I think Lacus looks forward to it." Kira told him with a small smile.

Nicol smirked, "Well I hope you will inform us when the wedding is so I can attend."

Kira blushed, "I hope in the future that it will happen, but until then I am satisfied with how things are know."

"Than I suggest you get over there because they are ready," Nicol told him.

**With Kira and Lacus**

Kira went to the middle of the room, everyone was quite. Lacus really felt nervous now, but she also felt relieved. Lacus started making her way out on the floor; she knew just about everyone was starring at her. Kira held his hand out to her which she graciously accepted.

"Are you ready Lacus?" Kira asked softly.

"I am," Lacus replied.

"We have already done the waltz, so just follow my lead," Kira told her.

The first and last dance were always given to the King, it was an ORB tradition.

The music started from the small band of Josh-a. Kira and Lacus got into there positions and started the waltz. Unlike last time Lacus didn't need to get used to it, they immediately were in perfect unison. The crowd couldn't believe that they danced so well together.

"They aren't bad," Mu said as he walked up behind Nicol.

"I have to agree, it is like they were made for each other." Nicol replied.

All eyes in the ballroom were on them, the crowd felt the same way. After a few minutes the waltz ended and Kira gently kissed Lacus's hand making her blush. The crowd clapped, and bowed when they got off the floor. Now that the first dance was done all of the guest's got on the dance floor. Kira and Lacus were off to the side of the room.

"That was amazing you two," Nicol told them.

"Thank you Sir," Lacus replied.

"I would have to agree, since I have a lovely partner." Kira told them.

Lacus blushed.

There were about two other dances until they got back out there this time with everyone, but instead of dancing to the songs Kira and Lacus just leaned against each other talking and making small steps back and forth. This went on the rest of the night until it was time for the last dance. All people stopped and turned there attention back to there King and Lacus. Mu felt like being very devious asked Nicol to choose a slow song for the last dance.

The song started and Kira wrapped both of his arms around Lacus's waist, and Lacus had hers around his neck. They started there dance never removing there eyes from the other. All people started in amazement, they never expected this, or expected what happened next. The song came to an end, and Kira and Lacus had a long passionate kiss. A lot of people couldn't really believe that they would show that much affection for each other in public.

"You see what I mean?" Mu told Nicol with a small grin.

"You planned this didn't you?" Nicol replied.

Mu laughed, "It worked didn't it."

"Those two really are perfect for each other," Nicol replied.

After a good eight minutes they broke their kiss. All the people were pleased and happy for there King and clapped chanting both of their names as they walked off the floor. When they got off the floor it was really getting late and they had to leave early that morning so Kira and Lacus excused themselves. The night winded down and Nicol was very pleased that his celebration went so well.

* * *

**ZAFT territory a few miles from the ORB border**

Night quickly turned to day; Andrew knew he was not going to make it in time he had just hoped that he could get there in time to help.

"_I will never make it, it's already morning I just hope they can hold them off, and I haven't even had my coffee today, a very bad omen indeed," _Andrew told himself as he was riding as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Josh-a **

The morning sun rose very quickly. Kira and Lacus were up early, because they wanted to be in Onogoro before night. They were quickly ready to leave and were walking out of the estate. Mu had prepared everything that morning so they could leave after they woke up. He had all possible security measures in place. Kira and Lacus arrived to where there horses were and got on them, Nicol was already on his, he was going to escort them to the town limits. The royal guard was already station in there positions so they could do their jobs. They rode out of the estate and found the whole town waiting to see them off. They reached the town limits.

"I thank you for your hospitality my friend," Kira told Nicol.

Nicol smiled, "It was nothing I hope you two have a safe journey home."

"Thank you for everything Sir Nicol," Lacus told him.

"You are welcome, take care of him," Nicol told her.

"Hey I thought that was my job," Mu told them very jokingly.

I will see you later Sir La Flaga," Nicol told him.

Mu did his farewells and got in his position.

Kira and Nicol shuck each others hands and did there final farewells. Kira and Lacus rode out of the estate followed by Mu and the royal guard.

* * *

**ORB forest**

Rau was still waiting in his position, he was right that they had to stay quite because ORB patrols had been through that forest a few times. Rau knew it was almost time for the Kings arrival and he had a small smile, it grew larger when he heard a lot of horses heading his way.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for it taking so long, It was normally meant to be two parts, but I decided to put them both together and make one big chapter instead of two small ones. The next chapter will be the first battle; it will be up sometime next week. Bye for now.**


	16. Ambush Part one

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Ambush Part One**

**ORB Just outside of Josh-a**

Kira and Lacus along with the rest of the royal guard left Josh-a after their farewells to Nicol. They had planned to be back in Onogoro before sundown. The royal guard hurried to there positions, half in front, and the other half in the back of them. Kira and Lacus rode side by side, with Mu right behind them. The knights that were deemed the best had the honor of surrounding the King. They were going to be escorted by the Blitz squad, until they reached the forest. When they left the forest, then Onogoro's guards would take over the escort to the capital, but while they were in the forest it was just the royal guard, to guard the King. The forest was so thick that if large numbers were to go in all at once they would have a lot of trouble defending if their was an attack. They left Josh-a, and were fast approaching the forest.

Kira looked over and noticed that Lacus had a small frown of her face.

"Is their anything wrong Lacus?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked at him, "I am just a little sad to leave, I met a lot of nice people in Josh-a."

Kira smiled, "I am sure we will be able to see them again soon."

Lacus smiled, "I guess your right."

Kira was glad that people loved her a lot in Josh-a. Kira took one last look at the scenery and noticed Mu seemed a little disturbed. Kira was going to question him about it, but he thought Mu was just doing his normal routine when they would leave somewhere. They kept riding until the forest was in sight.

* * *

**ORB Forest**

Rau made sure everyone was up early that morning. He wanted everything ready before the ORB King got to the forest. There were a few small ORB patrols through the forest early that morning, but it was nothing that would delay his plans. If a patrol came by they would remain quiet, and just let it pass. When the patrols slowed down he knew it had to be almost time. Rau made one of his guards hide in the trees near the entrance to spot when the King was coming. Rau was set up on one side of the road which was easiest to attack from; he made Yunna go to the other side. Rau knew that Yunna wouldn't attack until there was little resistance left, but that is what Rau was hoping for. The knights were all dressed like bandits, and they were all in there positions waiting for the King to arrive.

"General everyone is ready," a commander told him.

"Is everyone in there positions?" Rau asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes sir, all are ready to fight," the commander replied.

"One more thing commander, I want you to take command on the opposite side of the road," Rau told him.

The commander looked shocked, "Sir, I thought that Sir Yunna was in charge over there."

Rau looked at him annoyed, "If I leave everything to that fool, this operation will fail."

"As you command General," The commander replied as he hurried to the other side of the road.

"_It is almost time Mu La Flaga, we will finally duel again," _Rau told himself as he silently laughed.

When the commander got to the other side of the road, he had trouble finding Yunna. The commander saw all the men ready to fight, and then he spotted Yunna standing behind a tree shacking a little bit. It was then the commander knew that the general made the right decision in not leaving Yunna in charge of this side.

"Lord Yunna," The commander called out.

Yunna heard and quickly tried to act like he wasn't afraid.

"What do you need commander?" Yunna asked trying to sound cool.

"The general has told me to take command over here; he wants you to just carry out what you were told to do." The commander told him with a small smile.

Yunna was at first mad, but then he realized that he could stay hidden for as long as possible without having to fight a lot.

"I see, well so be it," Yunna told the commander.

The commander felt disgusted at this and left him alone.

Rau was getting anxious, he reached into a bag and pulled out a mask and put it on. He didn't want Mu to see his face again. As soon as the mask was on the man he order to watch the entrance came rushing up to him.

"General they are here!" The man shouted.

Rau immediately smiled, "Everyone get ready," Rau told everyone as he had a solder signal the other side with a flag.

The commander saw this, and got everyone ready fast. Yunna heard this and almost started hugging the tree.

Rau was having a great feeling about this, "First wave standby, archers prepare to fire!" Rau shouted to everyone.

He looked over to the two men who were going to give those two trees a final chop to trap the King, as soon as he saw that King he was going to give the order.

Rau had a very big smile know as he saw the first few horses.

* * *

**ORB Forest**

Kira and the group arrived at the entrance to the forest; from this point on he would travel without the Blitz squad for escort.

"I thank you for bringing us this far commander," Kira told the leader of that battalion.

The man smiled, "It was our pleasure Your Majesty, and we hope you will visit us again soon."

Kira smiled and looked at all the Blitz knights, "You have all served ORB well, and I wish all of you good fortune."

All knights were very appreciate, to receive such a complement from their King.

Kira quickly thanked the commander again, Lacus thanked him as well and both of them started riding into the forest leaving only Mu behind.

"They really are perfect together," the commander told Mu.

Mu smiled, "I agree, it was good seeing you again."

"You are an honorable man La Flaga; I know leaving the King in your hands is wise." The commander told him as they shuck each others hands. Mu then quickly rode back into his position behind Kira and Lacus.

The first half of the royal guard was well into the forest. Kira and Lacus were in deep conversation which was noticed by Mu, but since he tested Kira that last time he didn't worry about it to much. They were all in the forest at this point.

"Kira what will happen when we get back?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "I still have that surprise to give you, and I said I would meet your family."

Lacus smiled, "I am glad you want to meet them."

"They are important to you Lacus, so of course I would like to meet them." Kira replied.

Lacus loved how he would talk, it was like he was planning for the future, and she couldn't be happier. They kept riding until they came to a small hill, in which Mu suddenly stopped which was noticed by Kira.

"_What is this feeling?" _Mu asked himself.

**With Rau and Yunna**

The first half of the royal guard was passing, but Rau wouldn't engage until he saw the King and that moment came very fast. Rau saw two men on horses carrying ORBS flags, he then saw a man and women riding next to each other in fancy clothes, which he knew was the King, and that supposed future Queen. What Rau was really interested in was the man behind them.

Yunna saw the same things on the other side, he saw his target and that supposed slave Queen.

"Well commander aren't you going to attack?" Yunna whispered to the commander.

"We attack when the general gives the signal," The commander replied.

Yunna felt flustered.

The commander held up one of his arms and the archers on that side were ready to release their arrows.

"Remember as soon as the trees fall only fire at the guards on the outside of the trees," The commander told a man to relay to all the archers.

Yunna felt confused that Rau didn't want to just use the arrows to get rid of them all at once.

"Why are we doing that commander?" Yunna asked him.

"First ORB has a strange defensive stance for arrows, and second the general wants to go man to man with the King and that bodyguard." The commander replied.

Yunna hated that he really had to fight.

Rau was watching that King and Mu closely until Mu suddenly stopped.

"_It seems he sensed my presence well I guess it's time," _Rau told himself as he raised his hands to the two by the trees.

As soon as they saw Rau's signal they gave their trees a final chop, and they both fell straight down into the road.

**With all of them**

Kira glanced back and saw that Mu stopped which he found very strange. As he was preparing to question him about it two giant trees fell both in front of him and behind him trapping him away from most of the guard.

"What is this?" Kira shouted out loud.

As soon as the trees fell Rau gave the archers their signals.

"Fire!" Rau shouted and all archers released their arrows.

The arrows were hastily approaching the guards on each side of the trees.

"Were under attack," A guard shouted.

"Protect the King," Another man shouted as the guards that were stuck in the middle with Kira all surrounded him.

"Kira," Lacus said worried.

"Stay close to me," Kira told her softly.

Luckily a few guards on the outside noticed the arrows and announced for them to take a defensive position. Since all had shields they got in their stance, and luckily all arrows that time either missed or just struck their shields.

Rau had expected this, but he was enjoying it as he kept his eyes of Mu.

"General this forest is to thick must of our archers cannot get a clear shot off," A man told him.

Rau smiled, "Well then send in the first wave."

"Yes general," the man replied as he announced what Rau told him. Another soldier raised a flag to signal the other side of the road to move in.

The flag was raised and the commander gave the order to charge. Yunna on the other hand knew it was way too early for him to fight so he stayed in his position until everyone on the opposing side was too tired to fight back.

**With Kira**

Kira saw the arrows, but noticed that none were launched in his direction.

"Mu," Kira called out.

Mu rode next to Kira.

Just as Mu got next to Kira, they heard yelling as they turned, and saw a lot of people who looked like bandits charge through the forest and down the hill.

"Bandits," Mu said.

Kira thought for a minute, "No something is wrong, Mu you take the left flank, I will handle the right."

"Hey now kid, I don't think it is wise…" Mu said as Kira cut him off.

"There is no time Mu, I can handle myself." Kira replied.

Mu knew he was right and rode towards the left. Kira glanced back and noticed the worried look on Lacus's face.

"Listen Lacus, just stay in the middle and everything should be fine." Kira told her with a small smile.

Lacus nodded, "Just please be careful."

"I will I promise you," Kira told her as he went towards the right.

Kira observed all the bandits charging, and he noticed that they were all on foot, and they were only light armed infantry. Kira was only wearing his light armor so he knew he had to be alert. Being on horse Kira knew he had the advantage, but he was still going to be cautious. All soldiers in the middle looked to their King.

Kira saw them getting close and pulled out his sword; in almost reflex all knights did the same thing. The royal guard had a mix of all weapons, but in this situation all used their swords. Kira had a few archers of his own which he told them to fire at will.

All knights stood their waiting for their King's order.

"Wait for it," Kira told them.

Kira kept looking at the approaching bandits when they were about twenty yards from for them Kira gave the order.

"Attack!" Kira shouted.

All knights rode towards the approaching bandits and engaged them. Swords clanged together as the start of the battle began. Kira saw two bandits approaching him, but he easily cut them down. Kira at first had his suspicions that these weren't bandits, but since there attack was so disorganized he suddenly changed his opinion.

Lacus observed Kira never taking her eyes off him. Kira was one of if not the best warrior ORB had, but she was still worried never the less.

Mu and the guards on the left were finishing off this wave with little trouble; Mu still couldn't get that feeling out of his system.

**Rau and Yunna**

Rau was observing his first wave getting literally wiped out, but he expected that. Rau was counting on disorganization so it would mask their identity. Rau decided that he was finished playing around and decided to order the second wave to attack.

"General our men are getting wiped out," A soldier told him.

Rau smiled, "Calm down I expected this, and I want you to prepare the second wave."

"Those guards by that King are strong our men won't be able to reach him," the man said.

Rau noticed that as well, but he was prepared for that.

"We will use the cavalry to push the guards away from him, and use the heavy armed infantry to crush them; I myself will lure the main bodyguard away." Rau told him.

"As you wish general," The man said as he pointed over to one of the squad leaders.

The second wave was composed of heavy armed infantry and some cavalry. Since the forest was so thick their cavalry would be limited.

Rau glanced back at a soldier to signal the other side to prepare their second wave. The man saw the signal and raised the flag.

The commander noticed his men were being slaughtered; Yunna was still hiding in the trees.

"Commander we have the signal," A soldier told him.

"Prepare the second wave; focus all cavalry on those guards, that King is strong, do not underestimate him if you engage him." The commander told him.

"Yes sir," The man replied as he went to prepare his unit to go in.

The commander knew he would have to go in himself with the third wave, he knew Yunna didn't stand a chance against this King as he watched him fight.

Yunna observed the battle and noticed the woman in the middle of the fight.

"So that must be the slave, if I could use her I will be able to kill that King," Yunna told himself out loud.

"Give me an archer!" Yunna shouted out.

"Sir," An archer said as he heard Yunna.

"Listen as soon as I'm positioned behind that tree down their, I want you to shoot that woman," Yunna told him.

The guard was at first shocked, but since Yunna was a noble he had to obey him, "Yes sir."

Yunna then started creeping up to the trees towards the road. The archer knew if he had to shoot her he would have to be in the clearing which made him vulnerable.

Rau observed a little while longer until he decided to show himself, he was going to stand on top of the hill so Mu would see him. Rau knew Mu would never pass up a chance to engage him in a duel.

Rau gave the order for the second wave and went right on top of the hill.

**With Kira and Mu**

The battle was winding down with these bandits suffering massive losses. Kira stabbed through the last bandit that was near him, and the rest of the remaining bandits ran back into the trees.

Kira looked back at Lacus and was glad she was unharmed. Lacus as well felt the same thing about Kira.

Kira looked to his knights and was happy not a single one was lost in that attack which was amazing.

"Great job sire," Mu told him as he rode next to him.

Kira looked over and saw Mu smiling.

"All of you did a great job," Kira told all his knights.

Bodies were lying all over the ground; Kira glanced at his sword which was covered in the bandit's blood. Kira was about to ride back to Lacus when he saw someone standing on the hill.

"Who is that?" Kira asked himself.

All heard him and turned to look at the man. Mu glanced back and felt his anger boil when he saw the man.

"You were right at first sire, these are no bandits." Mu said as he continued looking at the man.

"You know him Mu?" Kira asked.

Mu nodded, "Yes he is the ZAFT general."

Kira felt at first shocked and then angry that ZAFT was trying it again. Kira was going to speak to the man when Mu stopped him.

"Sorry My Lord, but I need to face him alone," Mu told him.

Kira knew that Mu wanted to do this so he agreed, "Very well Mu, this seems like something you have to do alone so go."

"I thank you," Mu said as he started charging the man.

Kira saw the look in Mu's eyes and knew that he couldn't stop him so he let him go.

The man on the hill got off of it, and got on his horse, he then waited for him in the road.

Kira was concerned for Mu, but he turned his attention towards Lacus.

Kira looked back at Lacus who was smiling at him. Kira smiled back and started riding towards her when he saw a man in the open aiming his arrow straight at Lacus. At that moment Kira thought time stopped. Kira instantly made his horse go faster trying to reach Lacus. Lacus saw his reaction and was a little confused. The man released his arrow and Kira felt his heart sink. As the arrow was approaching her Lacus turned around and saw the arrow fast approaching her, she thought it was the end, and she shut her eyes. She kept waiting for that moment, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kira swipe the arrow out of mid air with his sword.

The man on the hill was shocked as was Yunna.

As soon as Kira swiped the arrow he fell from his horse from the speed he had to use to get there, and he then called for his own archers. The archers heard his call and aimed at the man on the hill. They released their arrows, and all struck the man who was still in shock that his arrow was swiped from mid air.

Lacus saw Kira fall and she immediately jumped off her horse and ran over to him. Kira looked up and saw the tears in her eyes. Kira gently wiped the tears out of her eyes and held her close to his body. About five guards saw him fall, and got off their horses to check there King. It was then he heard more yells as the second wave was fast approaching them there cavalry first. Kira didn't know if there were arrows being fired at them so he instantly shielded Lacus just in case. The five guards surrounded them for protection.

Yunna was hiding behind the trees just waiting for the chance to strike that King.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

It was the day the King was scheduled to return, but for the first time George didn't want Flay to greet the King. He knew that Kira was still angry at them so he would have them remain in the estate. George was now focused on contacting this man to get rid of Lacus.

George was in his study when his daughter came running into the room.

"Daddy, when are we going to get rid of that slave girl?" Flay asked.

George sighed, "Listen Flay I will send the letter out next week, and she should be gone within the month."

Flay frowned, "But daddy I want her gone now."

George got annoyed, "Listen Flay, it will take time to get a letter into ZAFT territory so you will have to be patient."

Flay started whining again. "Well just as long as she is gone, then I get to be Queen."

George agreed and was glad she left the room.

* * *

**ORB Forest Second wave**

**With Kira and Lacus**

Kira didn't know about arrows so he shielded Lacus. He was relieved when there were none.

The cavalry came rushing in and charged at the guards that were still on horses. Rau's plan worked well since the guards were being pushed back. These soldiers were more skilled than the last and a few of the guards were struck to their deaths. They were being overwhelmed, and to make matters worse the heavy armed infantry was right behind them. A few remaining guards instantly went to engage them, but about six broke through and were heading right for Kira and Lacus.

**With Mu and Rau**

Mu finally caught up with Rau and stopped right in front of him.

"It's been awhile Mu La Flaga," Rau told him.

"Not long enough you monster," Mu replied.

Rau laughed, "I see you're still bitter about me."

"How could I not be?" Mu told him.

Rau smirked, "I see you have done a great job training this King, from what I heard from my men.

Mu looked at him, "You sent those two?"

"That's correct, I have only one goal Mu and right know that King is in my way." Rau replied.

Mu grew angry, "I will not let you harm His Majesty, and I will kill you here and know." Mu said as he rushed towards Rau.

Rau smiled, "Lets see what you got, last time your skills were pathetic." Rau replied as he rushed at Mu, and there swords clashed.

**With Kira Lacus and Yunna**

The six broke through, but Kira only had three guards with him since the other two on foot had to help with the engagement when the heavy armed infantry moved in. Lacus held on to Kira tightly, but Kira knew they were only after him. Kira looked down and kissed the top of her head.

"Kira," Lacus said.

Kira smiled, "Don't worry Lacus, I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it."

Kira saw all three of his guards ready to give their lives for him, but he spoke.

"Stand down," Kira told them.

All three look at him confused as the six ZAFT soldiers started circling him.

"You're Majesty," They said.

Kira smiled at them, "It is me they are after, and I want you to defend Lacus."

"But Sire," They said.

"Do as I say," Kira told them with a slightly larger voice.

They slowly backed up and circled around Lacus to defend her. Lacus watched hoping that Kira would be alright.

Yunna knew this would be his chance as soon as Kira got tired he would charge.

Kira raised his sword and slowly walked out towards the six. Kira knew he couldn't take six all at once so he had to plan this well.

All six smirked under their armor, they knew by killing the King they would be heavily rewarded by the emperor. They saw Yunna hiding behind that tree so they knew he would just take the credit anyway, so they decided to do their best.

Two of them on the right were about to charge him, but they didn't expect Kira to beat them to it. Kira knew that he had speed on his side so he decided to strike first. He instantly charged towards the far one on the right and put his sword right through his armor and through his stomach, the man instantly died. The five remaining were shocked, but they knew he would have to use a lot of strength to strike through their armor like that.

Kira knew that as well, but he had to win or they would kill Lacus. Two more started circling Kira; one carried a sword and the other a spear. Kira charged the one with the sword, but the man blocked his slash. The man with the spear went straight for Kira's back but Kira moved out of the way slicing the mans spear in two. Kira then spun and slashed right through the man's armor killing him instantly. That slash took a lot out of Kira which was noticed by the man with the sword who slashed at Kira.

Kira was getting tired and at the last second saw the man's sword. Kira moved himself backwards, but the sword connected with his leg causing blood to spray out. The cut was deep, but it wasn't two serious. Kira groaned in a little pain when the sword connected with his leg.

Lacus saw that and could no longer contain her tears. Lacus screamed out his name which Kira heard. As soon as Kira heard Lacus's voice he felt and strong urge of power shoot through his body. He looked up and saw the man with the sword approaching him. The man slashed down, but Kira's speed proved to formidable as Kira instantly made a vertical slash tearing the man's armor and killing him instantly.

Kira then knelt down on the ground using his sword to hold himself up. The three of Kira's royal guard couldn't take it.

"My Lord," They said worriedly as they started approaching him.

Kira instantly turned around, "Stay with her!" he shouted.

The three instantly returned to Lacus. Kira looked back and smiled at her, he could see tears going down her face which hurt his heart.

Yunna saw this as his opportunity and left his tree charging right at Kira.

The three remaining ZAFT knights saw Yunna coming and stopped. Kira knew something was wrong and he heard footsteps behind him. Yunna ran right behind Kira and made a slash right at him.

Kira could tell this guy wasn't that great since he heard him coming. Right before Yunna made the slash; Kira brought his sword up and spun around to connect with Yunna's sword.

Yunna was shocked that Kira blocked his sword; Yunna really didn't know what to do know. Kira with only one hand on his sword got back to his feet and started pushing Yunna back. Yunna had two hands on his sword, and was losing in the test of strength against an injured Kira.

Kira could tell this guy had to be someone of importance since on other knight was attacking yet. Yunna really wanted to run away, but Kira gave him one last shove and knocked Yunna on his back. Kira raised his sword to deliver the deathblow, but Yunna screamed.

"Please somebody save me!" Yunna shouted.

A knight with a sword rushed at Kira, Kira saw him approaching out of the corner of his eye and ducked. As soon as the man passed Kira let him turn around, and then he stabbed right through his armor killing him instantly. Yunna took this opportunity and ran back into the forest.

That blow really did Kira in he was extremely tired and there were still two left, one with a sword and the other with a spear. Kira's wound was still bleeding, and Kira would probably have fallen if it wasn't for one thing. That only thing that kept him going was Lacus.

* * *

**Near the forest**

Andrew finally made it into ORB, but he knew the battle had to already begin he just hoped he would make it to help them.

* * *

**ORB Forest**

Kira still had to left; he looked back and saw Lacus and the guard starring at him with concern. The guard wanted to help, and Lacus was crying. Kira winked at her, and got back on to his feet.

The two remaining circled him and were about to attack. They were very impressed with this King.

Kira saw a blurry vision, and the sword man charged at him. Kira was able to block him, and he noticed the man with the spear seemed to be waiting for something. Kira knocked the man back and slashed right through his armor.

That was the moment the spear man was waiting for, as soon as Kira broke through the armor the man stated charging him. The man with the sword was struck and died, Kira used a lot of strength again and felt his vision blur.

Lacus was relieved another one was down, but felt her heart sink when she saw a spearman nearing Kira.

Kira's senses were dulling, when he heard the man approaching he quickly turned around, but it was to late the spear had struck him.

Lacus thought her heart exploded right their. "NO!" she screamed.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this chapter, I know terrible place to end it, but part two will be up tomorrow. See you later.**


	17. Ambush Part two

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Ambush Part Two**

**ORB Forest**

Kira's senses were dulling, when he heard the man approaching he quickly turned around, but it was to late the spear had struck him.

Lacus thought her heart exploded right their. "NO!" she screamed.

Lacus had tears running down her face, the three guards also felt like they died. They couldn't see Kira that well since the spearman was in the way, but they saw the blood which they knew was Kira's. Lacus at that moment didn't care whether she lived or died, but she had to see him. The giant spearman still wasn't moving which was strange. Lacus tried to get on her feet, but her legs wouldn't support her. The three guards stood their in shock and anger, they knew that it would be easy to kill this man, but they would have to leave Lacus, and there King order them not to. They wanted badly to kill this man, but if Lacus came to any harm then their King would have done all that for nothing.

They continued to watch until they saw something much unexpected; the giant spearman was knocked back a couple of feet, but without his weapon. All three were shocked and relieved at what they saw.

They saw their King on one knee with a spear almost through his shoulder, with Kira holding his sword in a defensive stance. The spear was headed for his chest, but Kira's quick reflexes were able to deflect it away from his vital points. The spear went in about an inch into his shoulder almost through the other side.

Lacus never felt happier in her life, she now had tears of joy as she looked at him. The guards were also astonished at their King's maneuvers.

Kira glanced back at Lacus and gave her a small smile. Kira however knew that he know had two bad wounds, and all their lives were still in danger. That spearman was in shock that he could defend an attack like that, but he quickly grabbed a spear off the ground from one of his fallen comrades.

The guards and Lacus saw him do this and their worry returned, Kira looked in no shape to continue fighting. The guards once again wanted to help, but Kira once again commanded them not to leave Lacus.

Kira painfully pulled the spear out of his shoulder, and threw it to the ground.

Kira used his sword to pull himself back to his feet his vision had worsened, as he was seeing triple, but a look at Lacus gave him all the strength he needed.

**With the ZAFT commander**

The commander watched the entire battle with the King of ORB, and he had never seen anything so amazing. This commander was not as brutal as most of ZAFT, so he couldn't help, but highly respect this young King. He glanced at the rest of the field, and noticed that their second wave was be destroyed by ORB's royal guard. Since there general was busy, he himself prepared the third wave for the attack, which he himself would lead. He saw Yunna running back up the hill towards him.

"I see you failed," The commander told him.

Yunna looked flustered, "Yeah well they had me outnumbered." he lied.

"I saw the whole battle from up here, including your pathetic scream for help," The commander replied.

"I was just getting started as soon as the third wave attacks I will have that King," Yunna told him hoping that the third wave would finish him so he wouldn't have to fight again.

"That King is the best fighter I have ever seen, but I will not stop your worthless attempt," The commander told him.

Yunna snarled at him and quickly left the hill heading back to his ever reliable tree.

**With Mu and Rau**

They were still on horses, and there swords were trying to push each other back, but their strength was completely even.

"What a fun day… this has been… don't you agree Mu?" Rau asked.

"I don't know why… you don't have a… chance to win this battle," Mu replied as they were trying to push each other back.

They finally broke there stance and started circling each other.

"You think I don't know that?" Rau asked.

Mu looked confused, "You mean you would willingly send your own men to a battle that would mean their deaths?"

Rau laughed, "You already knew that, they have served their purpose to me."

Mu grew angry, "I always knew you were sick, but this is a new all time low."

Mu told him that and they charged at each other again, but again their swords met.

* * *

**Onogoro Lacus's house**

Lacus's family knew that she was going to return today and they were eagerly going to wait for her return.

"Mom, when is Lacus going to be back?" Bill asked.

Eileen smiled, "They are scheduled to arrive back this evening."

Bill smiled.

"I wonder what she saw." Mear said.

"I am sure she will tell us everything when she returns," Eileen replied.

* * *

**ORB Forest**

The commander was back on the hill ready to charge, he gave the signal and the third wave started rushing in. On both sides of the trees the royal guard had destroyed most of the first and second waves, with very little losses, when they heard about there King's injury's from there brigade commanders who saw him fighting they had a strong urge to keep fighting for him.

**With Kira**

Kira heard the signal he then saw the third wave through his blurry eyes, and knew he had to finish this man fast.

The spearman knew he had a chance since this King was badly injured, he then decided to charge straight at him. The man charged right at him, with his spear going for a stab.

Kira saw this and waited until the man's spear was right in front of him, Kira immediately jumped to the side and slashed the mans spear in half. The man was shocked again; Kira spun himself around and sliced right through the armor and into the man's flesh. The man instantly fell to his death. That used the remaining bit of Kira's energy as he started wobbling.

Lacus saw this, and broke free from her guards, she ran over to Kira.

Kira was about to fall on the ground, but he saw Lacus running towards him and he smiled. Kira wobbly then turned his body and fell into her arms. Lacus caught him as he fell and hugged him very tightly. Kira's blood covered most of his garments. His cape was soaked in the blood of those he defeated, and his own. His armor wasn't made for that fierce of a battle. The wound on his leg wasn't nearly as bad as the spear wound to his shoulder.

Lacus didn't care that he was soaked in blood; it smeared on her as she embraced him.

"I thought you were gone," Lacus sobbed.

Kira had a small smile, "I…promised that I…would return to you," Kira struggled to say.

Lacus held him tighter as she put her head on top of his. She freely let her tears of joy fall.

Kira really didn't want to move from that position so he remained still.

Lacus continued to hold him, but she felt her clothing was still getting soaked. She looked down and noticed Kira's shoulder was still badly bleeding. She at first used her hand to try and stop the blood flow. The pressure she applied to his wound was felt by Kira; Kira looked at her and noticed she tore part of her cape to wrap around his shoulder.

"This should hold for awhile," Lacus told him softly.

"You know… I think I'm starting to enjoy this," Kira replied.

"Enjoy what?" Lacus asked a little confused.

Kira smirked, "You treating me…maybe I should get hurt more often." Kira told her as he laughed lightly.

Lacus blushed, "That is not something to joke about, and I swear I almost had a heart attack."

The guards watched with small smiles on their faces, but there was someone else watching as well. From behind his favorite tree Yunna decided that this was his perfect chance. Yunna found three remaining knights from the second wave, and ordered them to charge at the guards, so he could finish off the wounded King himself.

The guards were circled around Kira and Lacus when they saw three knights charging from behind the trees. The guards instantly went to engage them, leaving Kira unguarded. Yunna smirked and drew his sword; he had trouble wielding it with one hand since he was such a weakling, so he held it with two.

Kira was aware his guards left and was curious.

"Lacus…what's going on?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked down at him; Kira was on his knees, as Lacus was holding him.

"There are three more, but I'm sure your guard can handle them." Lacus told him as she smiled.

Yunna saw his opportunity and charged right out from the tree. His sword was well above his head as he was charging.

Kira's senses were dull at the moment, but he knew he heard something approaching him. Kira looked over Lacus's shoulder and saw that same coward charging at him like last time. Lacus heard him as well, but when she looked around it was too late he was already their.

As soon as Yunna brought his sword down, Kira felt his strength return again. He instantly held Lacus tight and rolled both of there bodies out of the way. Yunna's sword went right into the ground.

Lacus was now on the ground and Kira was on top of her. Yunna stared in shock. Kira now felt his anger rise. Though his body was weak, he stood up, and pointed his sword straight at Yunna.

Lacus didn't want Kira to fight anymore, but she knew he had to. Yunna saw the sword pointed at him and felt a surge of fear run through his body.

"Hey ah well I see that you're the King right?" Yunna asked trying to by time.

Kira wasn't buying it as he was ready to charge at Yunna.

"Wait I didn't mean to I am just…" Yunna said as Kira cut him off.

"A worthless coward who tried to have her killed by an arrow!" Kira shouted at him.

Yunna jumped, "That wasn't me it was the General he ordered me to."

"That may be true, but only a coward would try something like that, and from what I heard your general is actually fighting," Kira told him.

Yunna didn't know what to do as he started begging. He knelt down begging Kira to have mercy. Kira slowly approached him; Yunna saw this as a chance as he was going to strike at Kira when he stopped in front of him. Kira was approaching and he noticed that Yunna didn't take his two hands off his sword; Kira knew well what he was planning.

Kira walked up and stopped right in front of Yunna.

"Just have some mercy on me," Yunna said as he really felt fear.

Kira said nothing.

Yunna tightened up his grip and tired swinging his sword as fast he could, but Kira was waiting for that. Kira instantly knocked Yunna's sword out of his hands. Yunna knew he was screwed. He stared back up at Kira wanting to beg again.

As soon as Yunna looked at him, Kira instantly stabbed Yunna right through his chest. Yunna stared at him in shock as his blood was spraying out of his chest.

Kira looked at him, "Know well as you die that ORB will never fall to ZAFT, or a worthless coward with no honor, like yourself."

Yunna heard every word and he slumped over and died.

**With the ZAFT commander**

The commander led the third wave, but the efforts were futile. ORB's guard was prepared for all the attacks that were laid on them. The commander was about to give the order to with drawl when he saw the pathetic attempt by Yunna. As soon as he died the commander called one of the knights to him.

"Commander we stand no chance," The knight said.

"I know that, find the General and tell him that Lord Yunna has perished.

"Yes sir," The man said as he rode off.

The commander saw the battle and decided to retrieve Yunna's body, and he started riding towards Kira.

**With Mu and Rau**

Their battle was progressing, but with no advantage to either one, they were pretty much even in everything. They started circling each other again.

"Well Mu what do you think?" Rau asked as he pointed to all the fallen men of the ground.

"I don't know what your sick plan is, but it will end today." Mu replied as he charged him again.

When they were about to clash the messenger the commander sent arrived.

"General I bring news from the commander," The man said.

Rau clashed his sword to Mu's and rode past him.

"Go ahead," Rau replied.

"Sir, Lord Yunna has been killed by the ORB King," the man reported.

Rau smiled, "Very well inform the commander to order the retreat."

The man agreed and rode off.

"It appears we will have to continue this another day Mu," Rau told him as he started riding away.

As he was riding away Rau felt nothing, but joy as he heard Yunna was dead.

Mu wanted to pursue him, but he remembered his King, and quickly started riding for Kira.

**Royal guards ZAFT squads**

The battle was winding down; ORB's guard had total victory. They did lose some men, but it was nothing compared to ZAFT. They saw the ZAFT knights retreating, and turned their attention back to their King.

**With Kira and the ZAFT Commander**

Kira watched Yunna slump over, and he turned his attention back to Lacus. His body was still in pain, but he was adapting to it. Kira walked over to her and helped her back up embracing her as she got on her feet.

While they were in their embrace a ZAFT knight who looked a little different rode near them.

Kira slowly lifted his sword, moving Lacus behind him, when the man spoke.

"There is no need for that young King, I am simply here to retrieve that worthless mans body." the commander told him.

Kira didn't let his suspicions down.

"I take it your in charge?" Kira asked.

"No, the general is, I am second in command of this operation," he replied.

"So ZAFT didn't get enough loss after the last battle, your Emperor still wants war!" Kira shouted as he stumbled a little bit, but he was caught by Lacus.

The man smiled, "I suggest you take it easy young King, not all In ZAFT want war."

"Then why are you fighting?" Kira asked.

The man was silent for awhile, "ZAFT is my home, and we will always defend it."

"Defend it from what, I would never order my people to war if they didn't have to!" Kira shouted again.

The man laughed, "I see you're completely different from your father."

Kira shot is head up.

"I knew him well, we had our share of battles in the past, but never the less whether were doing the right thing or not I will always follow my Emperor." The commander told him as he picked up Yunna's body.

Just then Mu finally came rushing back, and stopped right in front of Kira. Mu was horrified when he saw Kira's condition and he started blaming himself.

"So the famous bodyguard, but you were careless today," The commander told Mu.

Mu couldn't say anything as he knew he was right.

"We will all surly meet again," The commander said again as he rode off with the remaining knights.

Rau was already heading back not caring if anyone was still alive.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

The Emperor was on his throne eagerly awaiting news on the battle.

"Why are you doing this?" His empress Talia asked.

Gil didn't bother looking at her, "It is for the sake of ZAFT."

"You mean for your own sake," Talia replied.

"You know nothing," Gil told her.

Talia said no more, but she knew more than the emperor thought she knew about his brutal tactics.

* * *

**ORB Forest**

They watched the commander ride off, and Mu quickly got off his horse to check Kira.

Kira was glad it was over and held Lacus with one of his arms. Mu quickly ran up and knelt down.

"I have failed you My Lord," Mu said.

Kira smiled, "Mu you kept that general busy, and he couldn't give orders you have failed at nothing."

Mu still felt guilty, but thanked him anyway. The brigade leaders all came back, and saw there King in bad shape. Kira knew he couldn't show weakness in front of his guard so he used the remaining strength to stand straight up and not lean on Lacus

"We need to get you treated fast Your Highness," Mu told him.

The field physician ran up to him wanting to treat Kira. Which Kira waved him off.

"Later, but first I want a report on the guard," Kira told him.

Mu got the report from the leaders, "We lost twenty three, but that was nothing compared to ZAFT's losses.

Kira sighed in anger, "Twenty three, give me there names later."

Lacus felt sad about it as well, but it hurt her to see Kira using all his strength to stand when he should be getting treated.

"We should get to Onogoro so you could be treated properly," Mu told him.

"No, we will set up camp tonight by the river outside of the forest," Kira told him.

"What are you talking about; you need a real doctor not just our field physician."

"I will not have the people see us this way; I don't want to release this attack just yet!" Kira shouted as his body gave out and he was about to collapse, but he caught himself.

"Come of sire, you need treatment," The field doctor told him sternly.

"There are far worse off than me, tend to them first." Kira almost shouted again.

Mu noticed that Kira's body wasn't going to last much longer so he order all guards members to prepare to leave and set up camp where Kira requested.

As soon as the guard members left them alone Kira collapsed into Lacus's arms.

Lacus caught him, "Please Kira, just get any kind of treatment." Lacus pleaded with him.

Kira knew he couldn't resist those eyes, so he agreed.

The field doctor immediately started looking at him. Mu knew if she asked he would do it. When the doctor was looking at Kira a horse instantly rode up carrying none other than Andrew.

As Andrew arrived in the forest he saw lots of bodies that were all from ZAFT, which made him happy that, they were able to hold the attack.

Andrew arrived and saw the King in ad shape. Mu was the only one to notice that he arrived.

"Where did you come from?" Mu asked as he walked over to the horse.

Andrew smiled, "I rode all night, but it appears I'm too late."

Mu smirked, "You found out about this ambush?"

"Yeah a few slaves I have helping me told me that the General and one of the main Lords left, so I thought something would happen, then I figured if they were to attack it would have to be here." Andrew told him.

The mention of the ZAFT general made Mu cringe.

"Enough of that how is His Majesty?" Andrew asked.

"His wounds are serious, but not life threatening, he fought off a lot on his own and killed that Lord Yunna." Mu told him.

Andrew glanced over to him, "I glad he is alive, but who is that girl?"

Mu laughed a little, "That is a long story, we are preparing to leave and make camp by the river tonight, and will you be able to stay?"

"Yes, I am not expected back for anything important, so no one in ZAFT will know I'm gone." Andrew replied.

As they were talking the doctor interrupted them.

"Well how is he?" Mu asked.

"I bandaged his wounds for the short travel, but I will need to do a examination of him when camp is set up, plus his body used a lot of energy he will need rest." The doctor told them.

"Then we will waste no time lets be on our way," Mu said.

Andrew agreed and they both got on their horses. Kira with Lacus never leaving his side, both of there clothes were bloody; they shared a short kiss, and got on their horses and started riding out of the forest.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next chapter will be up by Tuesday. See you later.**


	18. Aftermath

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Aftermath**

**ORB Forest**

As Mu and Andrew were talking the doctor interrupted them.

"Well how is he?" Mu asked.

"I bandaged his wounds for the short travel, but I will need to do a examination of him when camp is set up, plus his body used a lot of energy he will need rest." The doctor told them.

"Then we will waste no time, lets be on our way," Mu said.

Andrew glanced over to Kira, and noticed that his wounds were affecting him more than he was showing.

Andrew looked back over to Mu, "Your right, we have to have him examined before his body gives out.

All knights of the royal guard were very concerned for their King, but they were also filled with great pride that they had a King who could fight the way Kira did. Even after the battle Kira was concerned for them more than himself, which made him even more loved. They hastily got into their positions so they could get him out of the forest.

Kira on the other hand, was struggling on the inside to stay conscious. He refused to let his knights see him in a weakened position, especially from a ZAFT attack. Kira knew that a King must always be strong for his people. The only people who knew he was really hurting were Mu, Andrew, and the most important was Lacus.

Kira saw that his knight's faces were filled with pride and respect for him, just as he felt about them. Lacus never left his side, she saw his wounds were still serious, and she didn't really want him to push himself. They were both walking over to there horse's ready to leave this forest.

Lacus walked beside him interlocking her arm with his for two reasons, the first was so she could be near him, and second was so she could be there in case his body gave out.

"Kira please don't push yourself," Lacus told him with a concerned whisper.

Kira smiled, "You give me all the strength I need."

Lacus blushed as they reached there horses. Lacus was about to get on when she felt Kira gently touch her cheak.

Lacus could always melt into his touch as she put her hand on top of his, they stared into each others eyes for a second as if there eyes could communicate with each other. They each leaned in and shared a small sweet kiss. Words didn't need to be said as they knew what each other was thinking when they stared into each others eyes. When there eyes met they were thanking each other, Lacus for coming back to her, and Kira for giving him the strength to come back to her. They broke their kiss and Kira helped Lacus to her horse as he always did, but this time he was careful not to use the arm with his shoulder injury. Kira did the same thing for himself when he got on his horse.

Mu and Andrew watched the whole exchange.

"When did all that happen?" Andrew asked.

Mu smiled, "I will tell you the story when we reach camp."

Kira looked back at the battlefield; it was filled with bodies and blood. He questioned himself why the ZAFT Emperor would send his own men to there deaths. He wanted to know why it was so important to the Emperor for ORB's land. These were questions he knew the answers to; he knew that war was not far into the future. Kira made a pledge to himself that he would never let ZAFT harm his people, or take his land, and what was most important to him. He would die for all three of these things.

Kira glanced back to Lacus and smiled, he then gave the order to proceed. All started to ride and they soon left the forest.

* * *

**ORB ZAFT Border**

Rau was fast approaching the border he didn't care if anyone survived all he was pleased about was his plan was working nicely. He reached the border and had to wait for nightfall to pass. He heard a few horses behind him and was surprised to see the commander and a few survivors from the battle.

"I see you made it commander," Rau said.

The commander stopped in front of him. "General our battle was a failure, and Yunna was killed, but we did injure that King."

Rau looked down and saw a few survivors carrying Yunna's body.

Rau smirked, "Well I see the useless trash was killed, what a pity."

The commander found that a strange comment, he never liked Yunna either, but they were still on the same side.

"He was killed by the ORB King; however it wasn't an honorable death. Lord Yunna didn't fight with honor so…" The commander replied as he was cut off.

"Regardless Yunna was still a high noble who was on the council, which his death could be very useful to justify a future attack on ORB." Rau told him.

The commander was shocked, Rau only made Yunna fight in that battle so he would be killed.

The commander was deep in thought when Rau spoke again.

"Commander did you witness that King's battle?" Rau asked.

The commander looked at him, "Yes sir, he is remarkable, a great swordsman, however his personality is different from his fathers."

Rau smiled, "That is all I need to know, and we will wait for night fall then return to Messiah."

"I understand Sir; however the Emperor will not be pleased with this failure." The commander told him with a serious voice.

Rau looked at him, "There is no need for concern, his orders were to get that King out of the way, well I say with the injuries you told me about he will be out of action for awhile, which should give us time to plan our next move."

The commander stood silent there talking ceased after that.

* * *

**Outside ORB forest**

Kira and company exited the forest; it was good to finally be able to see sunlight again. On the outside there were the two brigades from Onogoro's guard waiting to escort them to the capital. All were horrified when they saw there King and his guard. Some were injured, and all were covered in blood. They could tell whatever happened it was a bloody battle. Kira's condition was unchanged which was making Lacus worried, but she was glad it wasn't getting worse. Kira was really fighting the pain, but he knew they were almost their.

The captains of the two brigades hastily rode to their King.

"You're Majesty, what happened sir?" one captain said.

Kira had a sad smile, "A ZAFT ambush, we lost twenty three, and destroyed the ZAFT force."

"Your injured My Lord, we must get you to Onogoro quickly," The other captain told him.

Kira shuck his head, "No, we will set camp for tonight; I will not have the people see us like this."

"I understand Sir, what should we do?" The first one asked.

"I want your squad to return to Onogoro, and resume guard of the city," Kira told him.

"As you wish Your Highness," The man said as he rode back to his squad.

Kira then looked at the other captain, "As for you captain, I want you to retrieve our fallen knight's bodies from the forest, be careful of all the fallen ZAFT soldiers."

Kira paused for a second the pain was hitting him again, the wound on his leg was bad, but not that serious. The wound from the spear started bleeding again which was causing him to feel dizzy again.

The doctor kept his eyes on his King he noticed that he was getting weaker; he rode next to Mu and Andrew.

"Sir La Flaga, we will have to stop soon, His Majesty's wounds need to be treated before his wounds get infected." The doctor told him seriously.

"I know Doc, we are almost their," Mu told him sternly, Mu was still blaming himself.

"What should we do with the ZAFT bodies' sire?" the captain asked.

"I doubt ZAFT will want them, since they just through them to there deaths, to prevent disease we will have to burn them, but leave a tomb acknowledging there existence." Kira told him.

The captain looked a little shocked, which Kira noticed.

"Whether they were enemies or not they were still people captain, so I want you to honor that." Kira told him.

"I understand Sir, anything else?" he asked.

"Once your finished with that have your knights stand guard, and we will return to Onogoro tomorrow," Kira said.

The captain agreed and rode off to give the knights their orders.

They kept riding until they stopped in the spot where Kira wanted them to set up for the night.

"Have them set up down there Mu," Kira told him.

Mu agreed and gave the orders; all royal guards started setting up leaving only Kira Lacus Mu Andrew and the field physician.

Kira turned around, and finally noticed Andrew.

"I didn't notice your arrival Andrew, when did you get here?" Kira asked glad to see him again.

Andrew laughed, "I arrived after the ambush, I found out about it to late though I am sorry for failing you sire."

Kira smiled, "No need to apologize, you are the best agent we have so they must really put a lot of thought in planning this."

"You're still the same My Lord, but I can see you have been busy as well," Andrew said as he glanced at Lacus.

Kira and Lacus blushed, Kira then introduced Lacus to Andrew.

"It is a pleasure to meet you My Lady," Andrew said.

"Please just call me Lacus Mr. Waltfeld," Lacus replied.

Andrew smiled, "Only if you call me Andrew."

All got a chuckle out of this when Kira suddenly slumped over breathing heavily.

"Kira," Lacus said as she immediately rode next to him grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine…Lacus," Kira replied.

The doctor instantly checked his King.

"Your not fine kid, you need treatment." Mu told him.

"I will soon…enough Mu, but first I need…something from you," Kira told him.

"Your Majesty, you must relax your body will give out if you continue this." The doctor told him.

Andrew looked at him, _"His body will give out long before his honor I see." Andrew told himself._

"Please Kira, just do as the doctor says," Lacus told him with a tear forming in her eye.

Mu whispered over to Andrew, "Watch him cave in now."

Andrew giggled, "It appears he will not be able to resist her."

Kira looked into Lacus's eyes, and that did it he caved in.

"Alright Lacus I will," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled.

Kira sat straight up on his horse with Lacus holding him a little.

A guard ran up to Kira and knelt, "My Lord, the camp is prepared."

"Well done, have a few guards posted and get some rest," Kira told him.

"Yes, Your Majesty," The man said as he stood and left.

"You should take your own advice kid," Mu told him.

Kira smiled, "I will, but first I want you to send messengers to Josh-a, Boaz, and Logos inform the Lords of this incident and to be alert for future attacks."

"Will do kid, anything else?" Mu asked.

"Yes, send another one to Onogoro to inform the council that we will be delayed and won't arrive until tomorrow." Kira told him.

"Should we inform your mother and sister about this?" Mu asked.

Kira thought for a second, "They will know something is wrong if we don't arrive today so only inform them about this attack."

"Alright kid, now you get some rest," Mu told him.

Kira laughed, "Very well."

After their conversation the captain returned from retrieving the fallen guard member's bodies. "My Lord, we have finished with there retrieval."

Kira looked at him, "Thank you captain, we will give them an honorable send off when we reach Onogoro."

"As you wish Your Majesty," the man said as he left.

Lacus noticed Kira looked a little sad, and Lacus knew why.

"They faught for you Kira, to make sure you lived." Lacus told him softly.

Kira looked at her, "I know that Lacus, I will give there families benefits from the royal treasury, but I know it will not be enough." Kira replied to her.

As they were talking the doctor rode up next to them.

"Your Highness, I have to treat you know, please come." The physician told him sternly.

Kira looked over and saw Lacus was getting angry that he was stalling his treatment so he agreed.

* * *

**Onogoro **

**Castle**

The afternoon soon fell to dusk; Kira was past due which was making the castle worry.

The council called an emergency meeting, to discuss the matter. A few council members even called George so he made sure to be there as well.

Cagalli and Via were awaiting Kira's arrival as well. They were especially worried since they knew Kira would never be late when it came to travel.

**City**

The atmosphere was practically the same in the city, over the past week people were able to learn that the woman who rode with the King was named Lacus, word travels fast there. All wanted to be able to greet them when they returned, but night was fast approaching, and there was still no word from there King.

**Downtown**

Miriallia was anxious to see her friend today; Tolle and Kuzzy were waiting with her as well. They were worried that something was wrong, Tolle and Kuzzy were needed for the return, but there was no word from there commanding officers to begin there duties.

**Near the castle road**

Lacus's entire family was waiting for her return by the castle, they couldn't believe it was taking so long, they really wanted to see her after so long, suddenly they heard a horse. They glanced over and thought that it was them, but it was a single horse that was fast approaching the castle.

All who were awaiting the King's arrival noticed this single horse which hastened its pursuit to get to the castle. All in the city felt that something was wrong. All watched as the man disappeared into the castle gates.

* * *

**ORB Camp**

The camp was set up by the river like Kira wanted; Mu gave the last few orders to the messengers, and then joined Andrew at a table in a tent. Kira was getting treated in the medical tent, Lacus refused to leave his side.

Kira entered the tent with the doctor and Lacus. Both were still covered in bloody garments. The doctor first looked at Kira's leg, and determined that it just needs a few stitches.

The doctor ordered Kira to remove his armor so he could examine his shoulder more thoroughly. Kira painfully removed his armor and cape with Lacus's help. Kira then removed his shirt which caused Lacus to blush madly. She had only gotten as far to seeing half of his chest; now that she saw all of it her heart really started beating.

The doctor looked at his shoulder and immediately ordered Lacus out of the room.

"I am sorry My Lady, but I need to do this alone," The doctor told her.

Lacus wanted to immediately object, but she saw Kira nodding to her.

"Alright I will leave you alone," Lacus told him.

"I will see you in a little while Lacus," Kira told her as he watched her leave the tent.

Kira then turned his attention back over to the doctor.

"Alright doctor, it must be bad if you wanted her to leave," Kira said.

"Yes and No, it seems some metal chipped from that spear or your armor and is still imbedded in your wound, I will have to remove it, but since I have no remedies here, it will be a very painful process Your Highness." The doctor told him.

"I see when do we begin?" Kira asked.

"I have stopped the bleeding for the moment, so I will stitch up your leg, and then we will proceed with the matter." The doctor told him.

"Very well proceed," Kira told him.

Lacus was standing outside the tent; she couldn't remove herself while Kira was in there.

**Mu and Andrew**

Mu and Andrew were at a table catching up on matters. Mu explained how Kira met Lacus and everything that went on between them.

"I see that's how the kid got with her," Andrew said with a smile.

"Yeah I have a feeling she will be the one," Mu replied.

"From what I have seen she looks like a good candidate," Andrew replied.

"I agree, now how are things going in ZAFT?" Mu asked.

Andrew looked at him, "The Emperor was hot after there loss, he will not stop until the invasion until he has ORB."

Mu looked at him, "I see, it looks like all out war."

"I agree, however I have a few people who are slaves to major nobles helping me if there is anything major I should be able to pick it up." Andrew told him.

"When are you heading back?" Mu asked.

"I will leave tomorrow," Andrew replied.

Mu glanced around and saw Lacus standing outside the tent with a worried look on her face.

Mu excused himself from Andrew and walked over to her.

"There is nothing to fear My Lady he will be fine," Mu told her.

Lacus looked at Mu, "I know, but I'm still worried."

Mu smiled, "You should return to your tent, he will join you later, staying here will only make you more worried."

"I understand, goodnight Sir La Flaga," Lacus told him as he walked away.

"By the way you should have those clothes cleaned; it would not do well to ride into Onogoro like that." Mu told her.

"I understand," Lacus replied as she walked over to the tent she would share with Kira, she was still worried, but she knew she had to get her mind off of it.

Mu watched her leave and the doctor came out of the tent, "Sir La Flaga I will need your help in here."

Mu agreed and called Andrew to join him and both went into the tent.

**With Kira Mu and Andrew**

Dusk soon turned to night, Mu and Andrew walked into the tent, and saw there King sitting up. His leg was stitched, but his shoulder started to bleed again.

"How do you feel kid?" Mu asked.

"Like I have been stabbed," Kira replied.

"Well what do you need us for doctor?" Andrew asked.

The doctor looked at them, "I have to remove medal that is stuck in his muscle tissue, it is right by a nerve so it will be painful," the doctor paused for a second, "If it is not removed it will cause infection, I have no remedies so I need you to hold him down." the doctor told them.** (AN: I have no idea about medical knowledge back then, so I made that up.)**

"Alright when do we begin?" Mu asked.

"Whenever His Majesty is ready," The doctor replied.

"Get on with it doctor," Kira told him.

"First I need that fire burning for more light," the doctor said.

Mu made the fire that was burning inside the tent blaze giving him all the light he needed.

"Alright, know one of you hold his arms and the other his legs," The doctor told him.

Mu took his arms, "Sorry kid,"

Andrew grabbed his legs, "I hope we won't be executed for this," Andrew joked.

All got a chuckle; the doctor looked at his wound and saw the medal inside it.

"Alright I will have to do this slowly, I am sorry sire," The doctor said.

"Just do it," Kira told him sternly.

The doctor slowly entered his wound with some weird looking tweezer like things; Kira felt the pressure on his shoulder and flinched in pain. Mu felt his arms tense, but he knew he had to hold on. The doctor had good sight on the object and grabbed it with the tweezer like object. The doctor then very hastily yanked it out, this made Kira groan a little louder, but he never screamed. Mu and Andrew were astonished that he barley made a sound.

"Thanks for your work gentlemen," the doctor told them.

They let go of Kira and he slouched his head breathing heavily.

"You did good kid," Mu said.

"I agree Majesty, good to know we have a strong King," Andrew told him.

Kira looked at them both, "Well I had some good teacher on pain," Kira said as he looked over to Andrew.

"Well you were a good student, I think Mu agrees," Andrew replied.

Mu taught Kira to fight, while Andrew taught him about survival if you're wounded in battle.

"We will leave you to get some rest, I told Lacus to return to your tent," Mu said.

Kira blushed at the name Lacus, "I appreciate that, I will see you tomorrow, as for you Andrew if I don't see you before you return, I wish you luck."

Both thanked him and walked out. The doctor then stitched up Kira's shoulder, and told him to return to his tent for rest. Kira first switched out of his bloody armor into some of his royal pants and just his robe, and his sword he didn't bother to put on a shirt. He left the tent, and started walking to his tent. When he walked past a few other tents he saw most of his guards were still awake. The guards instantly stood as he walked by, Kira motioned for them to sit back down.

"Please, you have all had a rough day just relax," Kira told them as he put a hand on the shoulders.

"We are glad you are alright Sire," a few guard members said.

Kira smiled, "As am I, I am proud of all of you for your courage today."

"We will fight for you, and ORB anytime My Lord," a guard said.

"We will never submit to ZAFT," another guard said.

Kira smiled again, "I assure you neither will I." he said as he walked back to his tent.

All guards were honored to hear there Kings words. They were proud to serve a King like him.

Kira finally arrived at his tent, when he heard someone talking to themselves, which Kira instantly knew was Lacus.

He listened to what she said, and entered the tent

"Please don't say that," Kira said as it entered the tent.

**With Lacus**

Lacus went back to the tent which was being guarded; the guards didn't stop her as she went inside. Lacus looked down at her clothes which were still stained in blood, which was mostly Kira's. She immediately changed her clothes, but most of the garments she was given to wear were still packed away so she only had a long shirt to wear. She could have easily asked someone to retrieve something for her, but she didn't want to disturb anyone after the day they had. She changed into the shirt which went down about mid thigh. She walked over to the bed that was set up and sat down, she started thinking again.

She didn't like being alone at that moment, it only made her think of what happened that day. She had never witnessed the brutal reality of combat, she heard tales of battle, but witnessing one was completely different. She then remembered Kira's battle which only served to bring tears to her eyes; she knew that Kira ordered his guards to look after her. She blamed herself for the wounds he suffered; she thought if she wasn't there the guards would have saved Kira.

"If only I wasn't here," Lacus told herself.

"Please don't say that," Kira said as it entered the tent.

* * *

**ORB ZAFT Border**

As soon as night hit the sky Rau and the rest of the survivors hastily crossed the border and returned into ZAFT territory. They knew by mid-morning they should reach Messiah.

* * *

**Onogoro**

Most people still waited even at night, they saw that one lone horse and nothing for a few hours. As soon as night hit they saw a brigade of soldiers heading towards the city, which was the battalion Kira sent back to guard the city. They entered the city and immediately went to there posts. The captain of the guard saw all the people waiting for there King and he knew he would have to make an announcement. After addressing some of his squad he turned to the crowd.

"People of Onogoro, His Majesty's return will be delayed until tomorrow." The captain said.

This caused crowds to converse amongst each other, people were a little disappointed that they wouldn't see there King. Many of the older citizens were around long enough to feel that something was wrong.

The people spread the message amongst themselves, and were slowly returning to their homes. Lacus' family was one of the last to leave.

"I wonder why they are delayed," Siegel said.

"I don't know dear, but I'm sure everything is alright," Eileen replied.

"They were probably all over each other, and decided they wanted it to go farther," Mear joked.

This didn't sound good to Siegel, who gave his middle daughter a horrid look.

Mear saw that look, "Or not."

Eileen giggled, "You keep forgetting Siegel she is not a little girl anymore."

"I know that, but still," Siegel replied.

"Let us return home, we will see her tomorrow." Eileen said.

Siegel agreed and they left for there homes.

* * *

**ORB Camp**

**Kira and Lacus**

Kira finally arrived at his tent, when he heard someone talking to themselves, which Kira instantly knew was Lacus.

He listened to what she said, and entered the tent. As soon as Kira entered his heart immediately started beating that was the most exposed he ever saw Lacus. He could have admired her beauty all night, but her sadness hurt him deeply.

"Please don't say that," Kira said as he looked at her.

Lacus looked up and saw Kira looking at her with concern. She saw his wounds were bandaged and he was alright. She immediately raced up and hugged him gently. Kira gently returned it as she buried her face in his chest.

"If I wasn't there you would be…" Lacus said as Kira cut her off.

"If you weren't here my life would be empty, these injury's are a small price to pay for having you safe with me." Kira replied as he gently lifted her chin and kissed her.

Lacus was touched by his words and returned his kiss with more passion. There kiss lasted about five minutes when they started backing up towards the bed. Lacus removed Kira's robe and threw it on the ground. Kira gently laid her down never breaking their kiss. They continued there kiss until they were both out of breath. When they broke the kiss they stared intensely at each other. Kira admired her form from head to toe, Lacus did the same, but she paid careful attention to his shoulder.

Lacus didn't know what came over her as she instantly kissed Kira again; Kira was surprised yet happy she did. Lacus wrapped one arm around Kira's back pulling him closer to her, she used her other hand to intertwine with his hand. Kira placed his other hand on her thigh rubbing down to her knee. Lacus immediately blushed at this, but she didn't want him to stop. There kiss went even more passionate, and lasted a good ten minutes. Lacus was losing all control over her body when she removed her hand from his back and accidentally grabbed his injured shoulder.

As soon as she touched it Kira let out a groan. They immediately broke their kiss and Lacus starred worriedly at Kira.

"I am so sorry Kira, I didn't mean to touch your shoulder," Lacus said almost on the brink of tears.

Kira smiled, "No need to apologize, no where did we leave off," Kira told her lovingly.

Lacus blushed at his manner, and they started kissing again. After about three minutes they heard something outside the tent.

"Your Majesty," a man called out.

Kira and Lacus immediately broke there kiss with a sign of frustration on both of there faces.

"State your business," Kira said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but we need to clean your garments for the return to Onogoro tomorrow, and your armor must be repaired." A squire said.

Kira and Lacus looked at each other and giggled a little bit, Kira got up and stumbled a little bit. The doctor told him he need rest not activity. Lacus saw him stumble and felt a little uneasy. Kira didn't even bother with his robe as he hand both his armor and Lacus' garments out of the tent.

The squire took the clothes, "Thank you sire," the man said as he disappeared.

Kira returned to the bed and laid on his back, Lacus cuddled up next to him being careful not to touch his shoulder. After two interruptions it really killed the mood for them to continue, plus Lacus knew that Kira should be resting.

Kira put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Lacus buried herself into his neck and spoke.

"Kira, what do you think the future will bring for us?" Lacus asked.

Kira glanced down at her, "For us I think that is simple, but in the near future I fear war will become inevitable."

"Will you have to fight again?" Lacus hesitantly asked.

"I hope not, but if there is all out war I will not have a choice," Kira replied.

"I understand just promise me one thing," Lacus said.

"Anything you want I will give to you," Kira replied.

Lacus lifted her head and looked right into Kira's eyes.

"Promise me if you have to fight you will always come back to me," Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "Nothing on this planet will ever stop me from coming back to you."

Lacus smiled and they kissed again, after about two minutes they broke it.

"Thank you Kira," Lacus said.

Kira smiled, and she buried her head back into his neck, Kira held her tighter and not long after that they both fell asleep.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next chapter will contain the four messengers, Rau's report and Kiras' departure back to Onogoro. It should be up by Wednesday. Bye for now. **


	19. Messengers

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't won Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Messengers**

**ORB Forest**

Mu did as his King asked; he gave orders to four of there most trusty horse riders in the royal guard. Since Onogoro and Josh-a were the closest to their position, the messengers would arrive by the evening or at night. Boaz and Logos were farther away so the messages would not arrive until the morning. The four were chosen, and give the message the King ordered all to deliver. They quickly got on their horses and rode to there assigned cities.

* * *

**Onogoro ORB Castle**

Onogoro was the closest to the position; the messenger arrived in the evening like expected. The city was still full of people awaiting their King's arrival. The messenger left after Kira sent one of the brigades back to the city, but because he was a member of the royal guard he knew shorter ways to reach the capital he arrived before them. The streets were crowded, but he paid no attention as he raced for the castle. When he reached the castle the guards instantly recognized him and let him in. He quickly got off his horse; he had two messages to relay. The first was to the council, and the second was to the princess and former Queen. The man decided to give the council his report first.

**Council's Chamber**

The council consisted of five instead of the normal six, since Jibril returned to his land. There were ten including Kira that would make a full council. Athrun, Nicol, and Andrew were the remaining ones. However these three had there lands, and Waltfeld was busy in ZAFT, so they hardly were able to make it to a meeting.

Since it was well past the King's scheduled return the council called an emergency session, naturally that included George Allster. All five were in there assigned seats discussing the matter when the guards opened the doors revealing the messenger.

"What causes this intrusion?" Number one asked the man.

The messenger walked to the table and bowed, "I bring a message from the King."

"We were just discussing that matter, I hope there is nothing wrong," Number three said.

"I regret to inform you Sir, but we were ambushed on the return to Onogoro," The man said.

All council members looked horrified for a moment.

"What are you saying? Is His Majesty safe!" number two blurted out.

The man looked at him, "Yes sir, His Majesty fought them off brilliantly, however he was wounded in the exchange." The man said almost in shame.

"Will he live?" George asked him worried about his plans for his daughter.

"His wounds were not that serious, just to the leg and shoulder, but he will need rest the doctor told us." The messenger replied.

Number three sighed in relief, "Thank the heavens, now we must have him looked at here just to be safe, when will he be returning?"

"His Majesty has set up camp for the night, he will return tomorrow." The messenger told him.

"That is a relief; however do you have any idea who did this?" Number four asked.

"Yes sir, at first we thought they were bandits…however it was a ZAFT squad." The man told him.

All lifted their heads again.

"It appears ZAFT has not given up, and an assassination attempt on the King's life is what this appears to be." Number two said.

"This is an outrage; we will have to do a full assault on the ZAFT Empire." Number one blurted out.

Number three looked at him, "You are being hasty, we will wait until His Majesty returns to hear his opinion."

"I agree, it is a simple fact that ZAFT will only expand this war we should strike," Number four added.

"That is a decision His Majesty will make when he returns," number two said.

The messenger finally spoke again, "I have to excuse myself, I need to speak to the princess, and Lady Via."

They didn't even acknowledge him as he walked our, they continued bickering amongst themselves.

The four just went back and forth like they always do; George for once was extremely quite. He knew he had to get his daughter married to him fast, but he knew that there was one obstacle standing in the way that had to be removed.

**Inside the Throne room**

Cagalli, Murrue, and Via were in the throne room awaiting the King's arrival. They knew it was well past the time Kira was supposed to return, and he would never be late when he was arriving or leaving any place. Via knew her son was strong, but she couldn't stop her motherly instincts, which told her something was wrong. Cagalli was a little worried as well though she would not dare show it. As they were waiting the doors came open revealing the messenger.

All three watched the man as he walked up and knelt down in front of them.

"I bring you news from His Majesty My Ladies," The man said.

"Please give me the message," Via said with a tone of worry in her voice.

The man did as she asked and gave the message to them.

"What do you mean attacked? Who attacked them?" Cagalli shouted.

"Never mind that know, how is Kira?" Via asked.

The man clenched his fist in shame, "He was wounded in the exchange, but they are not fatal."

That news hit all of them hard.

"Where is my son, and what about Lacus? " Via asked in a distraught matter.

"He has set up camp for the night, and will return tomorrow, Lady Lacus has not left his side from what I saw." The man replied to him still ashamed that the royal guard failed to protect their King.

Via sighed in relief, "I thank you for your report."

"What happened to Sir La Flaga?" Murrue suddenly asked.

The man looked at her, "He successfully drove the ZAFT general away."

Murrue didn't say anything after that.

"You mean it was a ZAFT attack?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes princess, at first it looked like bandits, but it was a ZAFT squad in disguise." The man replied.

"So the war will start again," Cagalli said.

The man looked up, "If you will excuse me I wish to return to camp, and help with the escort." The man said.

"I thank you again," Via replied.

The man nodded and left.

"I can't believe ZAFT wishes to fight again," Murrue said.

"It appears they didn't get the message the last time, Kira and Athrun will just destroy them again." Cagalli blurted out.

Via didn't say anything as she was just glad her son and Lacus were alive.

* * *

**Josh-a Estate**

It was night when the messenger finally arrived back in Josh-a, there weren't that many people left on the streets so the messenger instantly rode up to the gate and identified himself. The Blitz guard instantly recognized him and let him in.

Nicol was in his main room going over some papers with his commander when he received a knock at the door.

"Come in," Nicol said as he turned around.

"Sir, a messenger from the royal guard just arrived, he said it is urgent." a servant told him.

"Send him in," Nicol replied.

The royal guard entered and bowed. Nicol could tell something was wrong.

"Sir, the King was ambushed in the forest,…" the man said as Nicol shot to his feet.

"Ambushed, what about His Majesty's safety?" Nicol said.

"He was wounded Sir, but it is not deadly," The man replied.

Nicol sighed in relief, "I am glad he is safe, but who did this?"

The man looked at him, "It was a ZAFT squad Sir, and it appears it was an assassination attempt."

Nicol stood silent for a moment.

"Sir, His Majesty wanted me to inform you to be on guard in case there are any others still in ORB." The man said.

"I thank you for informing me, please tell the King that I am glad he is safe," Nicol told him.

The man bowed, "I shall deliver the news myself Sir," he said as he left the room.

Nicol and his Commander were left in deep thought.

"It appears that we will have more war My Lord," the commander said.

Nicol frowned, "I am just glad the King is safe, however it appears you are right."

"I believe engineers from Boaz will arrive later this week to begin construction on our defensive fort, we will have to be extra alert until it is finished." The commander told him.

"I agree, until then have the Blitz squad do extra patrols, starting tonight…have every inch of Josh-a searched just in case." Nicol told him.

"As you wish My Lord, I shall handle this personally," the commander said as he left the room.

Nicol sat back down at his desk, and just thought about why people had to fight each other.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

George arrived home late that evening, he knew with war more evident now he had to speed up his plans. George took out the letter that Lord Jibril gave him when hey last met. George had to get rid of Lacus so he could succeed in his plan. He now had to contact this slave trader to get his plan started. George started writing the letter, when he was finished he took a look at what the man's name was. George smiled and signed his name so the man would know him. George instantly sealed up the letter and sat back in his chair.

"_I look forward from hearing from you Murata Azeral," _George told himself.

* * *

**The Next day**

**Logos ORB Territory**

It was first thing in the morning when the messenger arrived at Logos. Logos was the third largest cities in ORB, the only ones bigger were Boaz and Onogoro. Logos land was pretty much varied; however it was a port city so it was important for ORB, because it shipped supplies to traders and merchants in smaller villages all over ORB. The leader Jibril was one of Kira's father's biggest supporters. The upper class still didn't treat former slaves with respect here, the new laws prevented nobles from harming them, but they were still looked at like garbage. Lord Jibril ruled the lands mysteriously, and Kira even had a few spies in the land since he really didn't understand this man. Since his father's death, Kira and Jibril were never really vocal with each other, so it is hard to define the stability of the two.

The messenger arrived and rode up to the large estate in the middle of the city. The guards recognized the man and let him in. Lord Jibril was standing in the man hall overlooking the scenery from outside the window, when a guard entered with the royal guard.

Lord Jibril noticed the men, "Well what honor does a member of the royal guard have here?"

The man bowed, "Sir, His Majesty was ambushed by a ZAFT squad yesterday."

This sparked his interest, "Is he dead?"

The messenger grew a little angry," No Sir he was just wounded, he told me to inform you to be on guard for anymore ZAFT patrols in the area."

"I have received your message, you may leave," Jibril said as he started walking away.

The messenger grew disgusted with this man and left the estate. Jibril had a small smile as he was walking away.

"_Well it appears you will have to speed up your plans Allster, I will be expecting to hear from you shortly." _Jibril told himself.

* * *

**Boaz Fortress-city ORB Territory**

Boaz was the second largest city in ORB; it was quite an impressive piece of work. It was located in the mountains of ORB, since Boaz was a primary target like Josh-a it had constructed a massive fort surrounding the city. Boaz was famous for mining metals for weapon, and that made it a great target for enemies. If they ever lost Boaz there resources would be exhausted in no time. The fort around the city was strong and sturdy, it was said that it would be impossible to destroy this impressive Fort. Athrun was in charge of this city like his father before him. Athrun's father was killed around the same time as Kira's, and just as mysteriously. Athrun was a gently ruler, and everybody loved him. The city was always filled with happy citizens. The estate in the middle of the city had a small constructed fort around it as well. The Aegis squad would always patrol both the estate fort and the main fort.

When the messenger arrived at Boaz the guards recognized him and let him in. Athrun was preparing the engineers for the trip to Josh-a when he arrived.

As soon as the fort gates opened Athrun turned and saw a royal guard enter. The messenger instantly saw Athrun and ran up to him.

"Sir I bring urgent news from the King," The messenger said.

Athrun walked up to him, "Calm down,"

"General on His Majesty's return from Josh-a we were ambushed by a ZAFT squad." The man said.

Athrun's eyes went wide, "Tell me is the King…"

"He is safe General, wounded but he will be alright, along with Lady Lacus." The man replied.

Athrun looked confused, "Who?"

The man explained everything to him.

"Why am I always last to find out these things, however go on," Athrun told him.

"General, His Majesty wanted to inform you to be on the lookout for any more ZAFT squads." The man replied.

"I am glad he will be alright, I will do a patrol of the Boaz area myself, and then I shall visit Onogoro in a few weeks." Athrun told him.

"Yes General, I should be returning now," The man said as he started walking away.

"Wait a moment," Athrun shouted.

The man stopped.

Athrun ran up to him and handed him a letter he pulled out from his armor.

"I would like you to give this to the princess," Athrun said almost in a blush.

The man knew the history and agreed.

Athrun thanked him and watched him leave, Athrun then turned his thoughts to the possibility of another war.

* * *

**Messiah**

**Outside Castle**

Rau the commander and the surviving members of the squad rode through the night and arrived back at Messiah in the afternoon. There mission was a failure, but Rau didn't seem to care about it. As they arrived at the city some of there civilians noticed Yunna's body. Some were shocked, but a lot didn't seem to care about it. They arrived at the castle and rode into it. Knights greeted them in hope of victory, however there were only less than a dozen which meant they must have failed, when they saw Yunna's body that almost confirmed it.

"General the Emperor is expecting you," A man said as he grabbed his horse.

Rau had a small smile, "I understand I will see him immediately."

The commander got off his horse and approached the General.

"This will not be pleasant General," The commander said.

"Commander you will accompany me, this wasn't a total failure since you learned some information on this King, so you will report it." Rau told him.

"As you wish General," The commander said as they went inside the castle.

The knights in the castle weren't the only ones that noticed the small amount of people return. The four slaves that were helping Andrew also took an interest in what hey say.

"Isn't that Lord Yunna?" Meryin asked.

Luna smiled, "Yes I can't believe he is actually gone," Luna said as she remembered everything he did to her.

"I see you're happy," Shiho said.

Luna looked at her, "Of course I'm happy, this is great if they lost this bad I guess Andrew got there in time."

"I am happy for you, but that just means you will be given to someone else," Stellar said.

"I know, but just let me enjoy this for a little longer," Luna replied.

They agreed and let her have her moment.

**Throne room**

Gil was sitting on his throne awaiting the return of his General when a knight rushed in.

The man rushed towards the throne and knelt, "My Lord, the General has returned."

Gil looked at him and asked, "Has he succeeded?"

The man looked down, "My Lord he has only returned with a number lower than ten, and it seems Lord Yunna has perished."

Gil looked very angry at this moment, "Get him in here now."

"Yes Highness," The man said as he rushed to retrieve Rau.

Gil kept his eyes on the door waiting for Rau to enter.

The doors opened again and revealed Rau and the commander. Gil had a very angry expression on his face. They neared the throne and knelt.

"We have returned Your Highness," Rau said.

"It appears so, what of the battle?" Gil said.

"We suffered a total defeat, the royal guard and that King was to strong for us." Rau told him not caring what he thought.

Gil stood up, "You said your plan would not fail! Do they know that we carried out the attack?" Gil shouted.

"They are not fools, I suspect they know by know," Rau told him.

Gil sat back down, "So this King was able to stand up to your sword?"

"I wouldn't know Highness, I engaged the chief bodyguard, the commander would know." Rau told him as he glanced over to the commander.

Gil looked at him as well, "So you engaged him?"

"No My Lord, I was commanding the attack, however I witnessed his battle with my own eyes." The commander told him.

"Go on," Gil said.

"This King is one of the best swordsmen I have ever seen," The commander said.

Gil lifted his head in interest.

"He engaged from the start not letting his guards do all the fighting, when the second wave hit he fought of six heavy armed knights on his own," The commander told him.

Gil continued to listen.

"He was wounded in the attacks, however it something seemed to make him stronger, he finished off all the attackers then Lord Yunna charged at him rather cowardly…that King then instantly knocked him to the ground and killed him," The commander reported to him.

"I have heard enough of this, although this was a pitiful attack I would not call it a total failure," Gil said.

Rau and the commander looked at him.

"We are learning more about this King, and it seems I myself may have to face him down one day," Gil said with a small smile.

Rau smiled as well he liked that idea.

"Yunna was a fool, however we can use his death to our advantage," Rau said.

Gil looked at him, "I think I have heard enough out of you two today, leave I will call upon you when we are ready for the next attack."

Rau smiled again, he hated Yunna which is why he requested him to accompany him, and Rau was getting everything he wanted when he heard the next battle.

Both men got up and left the room, Gil stood up and watched them leave. He was angry; however he could now use Yunna's death to get what he wanted which were all the people in ZAFT chanting for war.

There was another person listening to that conversation, Yzac heard every word and it only fueled his desire to have a fight with that King.

* * *

**ORB Camp**

The morning was quite which was unusual for a military installment. The battle yesterday was still waning heavy on people's hearts. Normally after a tremendous victory like yesterday it was cause for celebration, however the Knights thought the war was over so they were sadden that it looked like another one was going to start.

Mu was one of the first to wake up that morning; he looked around and noticed that Andrew had already left back to his assignment in ZAFT. Mu woke up the knights that were sleeping and ordered then to prepare for departure. Mu then knew he had to wake his King, but from past experiences there was no way he was going to barge in that tent this morning.

Inside the King's tent Lacus was the first one to wake up that morning. As soon as she woke she wanted to go back to sleep. She found herself in the same position they both fell asleep in last night. She smiled slightly as she watched Kira sleep; she knew the last battle had exhausted him. She didn't want to wake him even though it was almost time for their departure. She looked at the wound he had on his shoulder and an amount of guilt returned to her, she still blamed herself for his injuries. She used her free hand and gently stroked Kira's hair; she then kissed him on the cheek and laid her head back on his chest. She gently shut her eyes and remembered all the time she spent with him; she knew that ever since she met him it was the happiness she has ever been in her life.

Lacus continued to relax until she felt someone stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head. She smiled that had become one of there daily routines in the morning.

"How long have you been up?" Kira asked her softly.

Lacus smiled, "Not long, I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up."

Kira smiled, "We have to head back today."

"I know, our little vacation is now over," Lacus replied.

Kira held her tighter, "We can always take another one soon."

"Don't tell me I'm making you lazy, My King," Lacus said jokingly.

"I don't hear you complaining about it, My Lady," Kira replied joking as well.

Both got a chuckle out of this.

"What will happen when we reach home?" Lacus asked.

"First we have to get through the castle without causing the people fear, and then I will have to address the council." Kira told her.

Lacus looked in his eyes, "Will we have another war?"

Kira looked in her eyes, "I will do everything in my power to try and avoid war, but I don't think the ZAFT Emperor will agree with me."

"I know, but still I worry about you," Lacus said.

Kira lifted her head and gave her a very passionate kiss. Lacus as usual melted into it and returned it. There kiss lasted a good ten minutes until they broke it.

"I know you do Lacus, and I will always keep my promise to you." Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "Thank you."

"Well I suppose we should get ready to leave," Kira told her.

Lacus agreed, they shared a short kiss and got up. There clothes were prepared and cleaned that night. The squire who cleaned them slid them into the tent. Kira and Lacus dressed themselves and left the tent.

Kira had to be looked at by the doctor before they left; while they were doing that the royal guards had everything packed and were ready to leave. Kira's wounds were not getting any worse and the doctor told him he could ride.

The armor would weigh heavy on his wounded shoulder, but Kira had to wear it or when the people saw him they would become suspicious about something. Kira knew that they would find out eventually what happened here, but he wanted then to enjoy as much piece of mind as they could have. Lacus assisted him as he was equipping his armor.

Kira knew that this was going to be painful, and he would have to fight through it so they people would not see him wounded. It hurt Lacus' heart to watch him hid the pain as his armor was applied.

"Hey kid, are you sure you want to wear that?" Mu asked as he joined them.

Kira looked at him, "Yes, I will ride into Onogoro like I normally do."

"Alright just be careful you don't apply any pressure to that wound," Mu told him.

Kira smiled, "I will be fine."

Kira's wound was a lot more painful today and if it was touched the pain would over take him.

Lacus looked concerned as he looked at her. "Kira please take it easy when we arrive."

Kira smiled, "You know I could never deny any request from you."

Lacus blushed, "I will hold you to that."

Kira smiled and they kissed again, afterward they broke it and Kira helped her on her horse then got on his. The royal guard had everything packed and were in there positions. Kira got on his horse and gave the order to move out. The trip back to Onogoro was fairly quite, Mu never left Kira and Lacus' side.

It was afternoon when they saw the Onogoro gates. The guard and battalion of knights were happy to return home. Kira and Lacus smiled at each other as they saw the gates.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, it was never intended to have a lot of action, but some parts will play a big role in the upcoming chapters. The next chapter will be up either the end of the weekend or the beginning of next week. See you later.**


	20. Return

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Return**

**Onogoro **

The trip back to Onogoro was fairly quiet; Mu never left Kira and Lacus' side.

It was afternoon when they saw the Onogoro gates. The guard and battalion of knights were happy to return home. Kira and Lacus smiled at each other as they saw the gates.

There return was a day late, but that didn't stop the people from coming to see there King. In the past week everybody now knew Lacus' name, mostly because of the rumors that came from the castle staff. The rumors about her social background were being spread as well. To some she was a noble from a different land, and others heard she was a low class servant. This caused many lower class citizens to love there King even more. The nobles mostly didn't care, but a few that still lived in the old world were furious about the matter.

The streets were crowded, Lacus' family was naturally there to see there daughter, and sister as was her friends. The people waited patiently until the city gates were opened.

Kira and Lacus smiled at each other as they saw the gates. Kira's wounds were still causing him pain, but this was the point when he really had to ignore it. Kira knew it wouldn't be long before people found out about the possibility of another war, however he wanted them to feel at peace for as long as possible.

"Glad to be back Lacus?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked at him, "It seems like forever since we left."

Mu rode next to them, "Hey kid, are you able to get through the city alright, I've noticed you starting to clinch at the pain."

Kira smiled, "I will be fine, the armor is just causing the tension."

"Just be sure to get it off when were in the castle, and have it looked at again." Mu told him.

Kira smiled, "Mu if you keep this up you'll get old."

Mu frowned, "I don't look old, do I?"

Kira and Lacus chuckled.

They were now at the city gates and the guards opened them. The royal guard made there way in first.

Kira looked at Lacus, "Just to prepare you the whole city probably knows your name by now."

Lacus looked at him and smiled, "I knew it would happen sooner or later."

The remaining first part of the guard was finished and now it was time for Kira to ride in. He gave Lacus one last look and they both started in. As they were riding he reached his hand out to her which she accepted.

At the sight of there King the crowd erupted, people chanted his name and waved. Kira instantly raised his arm, but it was his injured shoulders arm so it was painful. Lacus was very concerned for him, but she couldn't show it out here. She kept her eyes on him until she heard her name being said by the crowd. She was naturally a little shocked, but she knew it was coming. Lacus looked over and saw a group of older citizens she could tell her former slaves like herself. These people were slaves there whole lives, but they were grateful to the King, that for the time they had left they were free. They had all smaller children with them which would probably be there grandchildren.

All the kids were happy to see Lacus. Lacus loved children so she was happy to see them as well. Some even called out to her, and some waved. Lacus smiled and waved back at them, she then heard some of the older people call out to her.

"You are the dream, My Lady," an older man called out to her.

Lacus felt a little confused.

"The dream that has finally come true, we are now treated like equals." an older woman that was next to the man said.

The older people brought there grandchildren to show them that in the new world the King created former slaves could do anything, perhaps even become a Queen. These people knew what Lacus was and they wanted to see there dream first hand.

Lacus know understood the meaning, and was pleased people thought of her like that. She was now a symbol of hope for former slaves, but all she wanted was to be with Kira.

Kira knew everything that went on, and he couldn't help but smile. People were calling for Lacus like she was the real Queen. He knew the people would love her, even some of the nobles thought she looked cute with the King.

They continued through the city, and people were still going crazy over him. Kira continued to wave and smile, Lacus did the same especially when she saw her family. It was the longest time she had ever been away from them. She didn't want to bring to much attention to them so she just gave a wave, and then looked away.

Mu was naturally keeping his guard up, but he was still beating himself up for letting the King become harmed. Lacus returned her gaze back to Kira, he seemed to look better.

As soon as Kira reached the front of the castle the chants of his name got louder. He turned around and gave one last wave, which made his people happier, and then they entered the castle.

They passed the gates and Lacus looked at Kira.

"I just knew they would love you," Kira told her.

Lacus blushed, "It was you they loved, and I couldn't agree more you are the greatest ruler in this countries history."

Kira smiled, "You are the hope though." Kira said jokingly.

"I just want to be with you Kira; I never wanted such a title." Lacus said softly.

Kira leaned over and kissed her, "I know that Lacus."

Lacus looked at him and blushed again, "How is your wound?"

Kira smiled, "Trying to change the subject, very devious of you My Lady," Kira told her jokingly.

Lacus smiled, "You said you could never deny my request so I wish to change the subject." Lacus replied jokingly.

"Your right so let's talk about your family," Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him, "You mean,"

Kira nodded his head, "Yes as soon as I have this wound checked we will go see them."

Lacus smiled, "Thank you it means a lot to me."

"I will only have a little while though, I have to report to the council later and discuss what happened." Kira replied.

"I know you do Kira, and I'm grateful you would make time to meet them." Lacus replied.

"Of course I would, they are important to you so I want to meet them." Kira told her.

Lacus smiled again and they shared a short kiss before they reached the front of the castle. They saw the front of the castle with three figures standing there along with most of the council. The two other people standing there Lacus really didn't want to see George and Flay were waiting there. Apparently George wanted Flay to see the King after he was wounded to try and show him her fake soft side.

* * *

**Messiah Outside Castle**

The four slaves were still celebrating Yunna's death. It was now in the afternoon, and they were still happy.

"What will happen to you know Luna?" Stellar asked.

"I don't really know, I guess we will find out any second know." Luna said as a few guards were approaching her.

"You slave, you belonged to Lord Yunna correct," A guard said.

Luna said nothing for a second, "No I don't belong to anyone."

This made them angry as they grabbed her.

Luna was sick of being bossed around, she wanted to fight back, but they throw her to the ground.

"Some men you are," Shiho shouted at them.

They turned to her, "Be grateful you belong to Lord Yzac or I would have your head."

They looked back at Luna, "If you won't cooperate we don't really need you anyway."

They took out there swords.

"No please don't hurt my sister!" Meryin shouted.

Luna looked at her, "I don't care Meryin, I would rather be destroyed than serve these pigs anymore."

The men heard that and were about to swing. Luna shut her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Hold it!" a man shouted.

Luna opened her eyes and all looked at the man.

The guards instantly sheathed there swords and stood straight up.

"Colonel Waltfeld Sir," They said.

Andrew rode through most of the night and day when he left Kira's camp and finally arrived back in Messiah.

Andrew walked over to them, "What is going of here?"

"Sir, she is supposed to be resold, but she wouldn't cooperate." a guard told him.

Andrew walked over to Luna, "Hmm…I think you can leave," Andrew told the guards.

They looked confused, "But sir."

"I will buy her; just send the price to me later." Andrew said.

"Whatever you want Sir," They said as they walked away.

Andrew watched them leave and turned back to Luna.

"I go away for a day, and you cause this much trouble." Andrew told her.

"What do you mean buy me I thought…" Luna said as she was cut off.

"If I didn't they would have killed you, and you are no good to me dead." Andrew said.

"Thank you for saving my sister," Meryin said.

"No problem," Andrew replied.

Shiho walked up to him, "What happened in ORB?"

"I was to late the battle was over before I got there, however ORB's royal guard and My King fought them off."

All four sighed in relief.

"You mean the King actually fought?" Stellar asked.

"Yes he would never let his knight do all the fighting, especially since they were after him." Andrew replied.

Luna looked at him, "So he is a good King then?"

"The best," Andrew replied.

"Since our lives are at stake, tell us will this King really care to help slaves like us?" Shiho asked.

Andrew looked at her, "I never had any doubt that he wouldn't, especially since it looks like he will chose a former slave for his Queen."

All looked shocked.

"Anyway now you will be acting as my slave, this will make all our jobs a lot easier," Andrew told them.

"I guess your right," Luna replied.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira and Lacus rode into the castle and saw all the people that were waiting for them. As soon as they reached the courtyard, Arnold the stableman grabbed both of the horses. The council members were a little anxious to see how badly there King was wounded. Kira smiled at his mother and sister and got off the horse. His shoulder was bothering him, but he still helped Lacus off hers giving her a small kiss as she reached the ground. This was noticed by the whole courtyard, most were happy. The two that were not pleased with this were George and Flay; Flay never took furious eyes off of Lacus. After there kiss they headed up to where the people were standing.

Kira and Lacus walked up the castle with Lacus having her arm around Kira's, which made Flay even madder. They approached Via and Cagalli, Cagalli seemed to have an angry look on her face, as Via had a relieved expression.

"It is good to see you well…" Kira tried to say, but Cagalli cut him off.

"What are you talking about, you were almost killed and you're worried about us!" Cagalli shouted.

Kira smiled, "It's good to know you care sister."

Cagalli turned her head.

"Are you alright son?" Via asked.

Kira turned to his mother, "It is nothing serious mother, I will be fine."

Kira felt Lacus' grip on him tighten, she knew he was omitting the truth a little.

Via looked at Lacus, "What about you Lacus, are you alright?"

Lacus looked at her happy that she was being accepted. "I am fine Lady Via; it was just a little frightening."

All council members heard this and Flay looked at her father.

"To bad it didn't kill her," Flay said in a whisper.

George gave her a bad stare, "Don't blow this Flay."

Via smiled, "I heard the report dear, I am glad my son had you by his side."

Lacus blushed, "Thank you."

Flay started pouting, Via never gave her a nice complement.

"I'm glad your back Lacus, now tell me are you tired of my brother yet?" Cagalli asked jokingly.

Kira looked at her, "I'm telling you sister don't start."

Lacus chuckled, "No princess, I could never get tired of your brother."

Flay's face went red with anger.

Cagalli frowned, "Please don't call me a princess."

"I…I'm sorry," Lacus started apologizing.

"Hey I'm teasing you, I just wanted to see if you loosened up yet, you need to spend a little time with me." Cagalli told her.

"No way, I do not need another Cagalli's around here," Kira told her jokingly.

"I heard that brother," Cagalli replied as they all laughed.

Lacus truly started to feel like she was part of there family know, which they wanted her to be.

"Kira, would you explain what happened know?" Via asked still concerned for her son.

Kira looked at her, "I will mother, but first I have a promise to keep."

Via looked at him, and smiled, "Alright son."

Kira started to notice that Mu wasn't anywhere to be seen. He looked over and saw Mu trying to pull the moves on her again, Kira and Lacus got a laugh out of that, and started to greet the council members. The two that were Kira's biggest supporters greeted both him and Lacus. The two that were with his father only greeted him, which he didn't like. Then there was George and Flay.

"I see you're doing well Governor," Kira told him in a somewhat stern voice.

"Your Majesty, we are all glad you're safe and unharmed." George said.

"_I'll bet you are," _Kira told himself.

"I appreciate your concern Governor," Kira replied.

"Yes, Your Highness we should start the council meeting." George told him.

Kira looked at him, "We will have our meeting tomorrow, and I will give a detailed report then."

George and the two council members were annoyed that he didn't want to report to them now. The truth was Kira knew if they started know they wouldn't finish before dark and the second reason was because he wanted to keep his promise to Lacus.

Lacus really didn't want to look at George, but she really hated having to be near Flay next.

Kira left George and walked up to Flay, he knew he had to at least greet her. As soon as he got in front of Flay she gave him one of her seductive smiles that almost made him sick.

"What a surprise to see you here Flay Allster," Kira said in an annoyed voice.

Flay smiled wider, "I was very concerned for your safety My Lord, I heard about the attack, and it hurt me to know you were in danger." Flay told him trying to sound concerned.

"_Yeah concerned for my crown is what you're worried about," _Kira told himself.

"There was no need for concern, as you can see I'm fine," Kira told her a little annoyed again.

Flay glanced over and gave Lacus a death glare when Kira wasn't looking. Lacus knew she shouldn't let it bother her, but after what Flay did to her in the past she was still tense around her.

Kira and Lacus started to lead them into the castle, and he turned back to the council.

"I will address the council tomorrow, we will then discuss the matters," Kira told them.

The council agreed and turned to leave, which only left Flay and George.

"Listen Flay I have to send that letter out today, I want you to try and talk to the King again, make sure you don't screw up." George told her.

"Alright Daddy, I think he was actually being nice to me today, I think I can pull it off." Flay told him as she rushed into the castle.

Kira walked into the castle and right to the main throne room, Flay tried to follow but the guard stopped her. She knew that she would have to wait to see him.

As soon as he got into the throne room he immediately ejected his armor. His armor and tension caused some of the stitches to reopen. The doctor was in the room to examine him, he immediately checked the wound. Kira removed his shirt and revealed the wound which was bleeding again. Via was naturally concerned for her son, as was Cagalli but she would never admit it. The worst was Lacus, and she never left his side. The doctor did a quick examine, and re-stitched the wound. The doctor told him he shouldn't do any fast movements for awhile, and not to wear anything heavy on his wound. Kira's royal robe was brought to the throne room by Mu. Mu handed the robe to Lacus and she draped it over his shoulders. Kira know had only his light leg armor.

"Feel better kid?" Mu asked.

"Yes it does," Kira replied.

"You should have the doctor do a full examine Kira," Lacus told him softly.

Kira smiled, "I will Lacus."

Kira looked at the people in the room. "Mu, why don't you wait for me by the gate?"

Mu looked confused, "You going somewhere kid?"

Kira nodded, "Yes, I have to keep a promise."

Lacus blushed.

"Alright kid, I will be waiting for you." Mu said as he left.

Mu left the room, and Kira who was sitting on his throne when the doctor fixed him rose from it.

"If you will excuse me mother, I have something to do," Kira said as he looked at Lacus.

Via nodded, "I understand son, but do not over exhaust yourself."

"Yeah brother, I would be bored if something happened to you," Cagalli added.

Kira looked at her, "How convenient I am to be around for your entertainment." he said jokingly.

All got a laugh out of this.

Kira and Lacus started to leave the room; she was still concerned for him so she kept her arm on him.

"I am so grateful to her," Via said.

Murrue looked at her, "I see what you mean, I have a feeling she will take the title of Queen soon."

Via smiled, "Yes, she is very suited for that title, and I can tell she really loves him."

"I agree she will do well with him." Cagalli said as her mother looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" Cagalli questioned.

"Your brother isn't the only one who I have a feeling will settle down soon," Via told her.

Cagalli blushed wildly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Via and Murrue laughed leaving an embarrassed Cagalli.

**Main Hallway ORB Castle**

Kira and Lacus left the throne room heading for the main rooms so they could change, have Kira's full examine, and prepare for the departure to meet Lacus' family.

"Kira are you sure you are well enough, we can do this a different time," Lacus said concerned.

Kira smiled, "I am fine Lacus, just nervous."

Lacus smiled, "My family will love you, besides I don't think they can say anything anyway you are the King."

Kira looked at her, "True, but I want them to just look at me as just Kira today."

"I know they will love you," Lacus said.

Kira stopped and wrapped her in his arms, his robe covered them both know. Lacus immediately returned his embrace. They looked into each others eyes and shared a very passionate kiss.

A way's down the hall Flay saw everything, her angered boiled as she stormed right over to them. Flay noticed they didn't even seem to notice her, she knew she had to calm down so she put on her seductive smile and walked the rest of the way over to them.

"Your Majesty may I have a moment of your time?" Flay asked calmly.

Kira and Lacus broke there kiss annoyed that they were interrupted again.

Kira turned to look at her, "Speak."

Flay smiled seductively at him, "May I see you in private?"

Kira held Lacus tighter and they both turned there backs to her and started walking.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of her, now if you want something speak." Kira told her.

Before Kira turned around Flay saw the wound on his shoulder, it was the shoulder Lacus was standing by and she thought of something.

They started walking and Flay followed behind them.

"Your Majesty I was wondering if you would just grant me a moment of time by ourselves." Flay told him softly as she kept staring at Lacus in front of her.

"I have no time for this Flay so speak," Kira replied angrily.

Flay saw that Kira was looking straight ahead so she quickly walked right behind Lacus.

"Well Flay," Kira said annoyed again.

Flay saw her chance and kicked Lacus' feet out from her while she was walking. Lacus on instinct grabbed on to Kira and hit his shoulder wound. Lacus managed to stay on her feet, but Kira groaned loud when his shoulder was hit and fell to one knee. Flay instantly ran up to Kira.

"My Lord are you alright…Look what you did!" Flay shouted over to Lacus.

Lacus knew that Flay kicked her feet from her, but she was more concerned with Kira at the moment and didn't really hear what Flay said.

Lacus had tears in her eyes and started walking towards Kira.

"Haven't you done enough!" Flay screamed at her.

Flay was so proud of herself she shut her eyes to take in the moment. When she opened them what she saw wasn't what she was expecting.

Kira was holding Lacus in her arms comforting her as he wiped her tears out of her eyes.

"Lacus it was an accident, it's alright," Kira told her softly.

Lacus looked at him, "I am so sorry I don't know what happened," Lacus knew what happened, but she still couldn't turn Flay in. Lacus suffered years of mental and physical abuse from Flay she was still always worried that she would still do something to her.

"How is your wound did I reopen it?" Lacus asked concerned.

Kira smiled, "My wound is fine, now we had better get ready or it will turn dark."

Lacus smiled and they shared a short kiss, before leaving forgetting Flay was even there.

Flay was in shock and anger, she didn't know why Kira was always on her side. Flay stood straight up and stormed out of the castle returning home.

"_Daddy said to wait, but I can't take it anymore, I will do something to that slave girl myself." _Flay told herself as she left.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

**George's Study**

George was in his study with a messenger that he trusted and shared his plan with.

"Now just take this note to Mutata Azeral in Messiah," George told him.

"Yes Governor, I will find him." The man said as he left.

George sat down in his chair and smiled wide, if Azeral accepted he would have an obstacle out of his way.

**Flay's Room**

Flay arrived home madder than ever, she knew she had to follow her fathers plans, but she just wanted to torture Lacus a little herself, like the old days. Flay snagged to guards that also knew of Georges plans, and she told them what she was planning.

"So just like the old days right Lady Flay?" a guard asked her.

Flay smiled, "Yes, my father has plan's for her, but this won't interfere with his plan's."

"Alright when?" the other guard asked.

Flay used her small brain to think, "We will do it tomorrow."

All started laughing and getting excited.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira and Lacus quickly changed into more suitable attire, it was the clothes they wore when they had there moonlight dinner. Kira still strapped his sword on though, and Lacus was getting exited.

Lacus made sure Kira was given his full examine by the doctor as well. The doctor said he was fine, and told him as long as he didn't push himself he would be fine going out. Kira and Lacus then left for the front of the castle gates and saw Mu waiting for them.

"What took you so long kid?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled, "I was a little busy."

Mu grinned, "Where are we off to?"

"Head for Allster's estate," Kira said.

Mu knew he couldn't be going to see Flay, "So you nervous kid?"

Kira looked at him, "Is it wrong for a King to be nervous."

Mu laughed, "Most of the time it is, but in this situation I guess it's alright."

Kira looked over to Lacus and helped her on her horse; he got on his and gave the order to open the gate. The gate opened and all three rode out, a few people even noticed and wave to there King which Kira graciously returned. Mu didn't like this Kira riding in his condition so he knew he had to be twice as alert. They continued riding greeting the few people that stopped and waved at them. They finally reached the Allster main estate.

Lacus looked over to Kira and smiled, "Are you sure you want to do this Kira?"

Kira looked at her and smiled, "Yes I am, let's do it."

They rode into the estate with Mu not far behind, Mu really wanted to witness this.

* * *

**Logos ORB Territory**

After getting the message Lord Jibril, knew that Allster would try something soon. He instantly decided that he would leave back to Onogoro tomorrow to see what he planned, and to keep tabs on what the council would be discussing.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

**Lacus' House**

After all saw Lacus they returned back home.

"I wonder when Lacus will come back." Mear asked.

Eileen looked at her, "I am sure she will come see us later."

"I wonder what see saw, and what type of place Josh-a is," Mear said.

Siegel looked at her, "That is all your wondering about."

Eileen looked at him, "Don't tell me you're still going on about that."

Siegel looked at her, "I am just concerned for her safety."

"As I have told you dear Lacus is not a little girl, she can make her own decisions." Eileen told him.

Bill looked at his father, "Yeah Dad, Mr. Kira is really nice."

Siegel looked at him, "Stop calling him by his name he is the King."

"But he said I could call him Kira," Bill replied.

Siegel looked flustered.

"He got you there, now just let the matter go please." Eileen told him.

Mear who was looking out the window quickly turned to her father.

"Well father if you saw the King right know what would you say?" Mear asked with a grin.

Siegel looked at her, "I would…I would see if he truly cared for your sister, and make sure she was no tool." Siegel said proudly.

Mear laughed.

"What's so funny?" Siegel asked.

Mear looked at him, "Well Dad you'll get your chance a lot sooner because he is here."

Siegel immediately looked out the window as did the others.

"Oh boy, what will I do now?" Siegel asked himself out loud.

Eileen looked out the window, "Just look at those two; this will be a lovely meeting."

"Yeah I want to see Kira again," Bill said.

Siegel was getting nervous know. All turned and chuckled when they saw his expression.

**With Everybody**

Kira and Lacus were inside the estate, walking towards her house. Mu followed behind, but he would wait outside. Lacus found Kira's expression very cute. She saw how brave and strong he was on the battlefield, but his aura seemed like a child's now.

"Kira are you positive you want to do this?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her, "I told you I would so let us go."

Lacus laughed to herself she knew he was nervous, but she also knew that he was doing it for her.

Inside the house Siegel felt the same, he was about to meet the man his daughter was seeing, but he was also the King. Eileen found his expression fascinating, but she herself was looking forward to the meeting.

Kira Lacus and Mu stopped right in front of her door.

"Good luck kid," Mu told him as he turned around.

Lacus looked at Kira, "Thank you for doing this again."

Kira looked at her, "Anything for you."

Lacus blushed and opened the door.

Inside the house Siegel was going crazy, he made sure he straightened up his clothes, he yelled at everybody to do the same.

Lacus walked in and revealed Kira with her. Kira stood alongside her as her whole family was waiting by the door. Lacus was about to greet them when everybody noticed strange looks on Lacus' and Kira's faces. They turned around and found Siegel on his knee.

"Father what are you doing?" Lacus asked.

Siegel looked up, "The King is here so I…"

He didn't get a chance to finish as everybody started laughing at his manner. Siegel then quickly stood up.

Lacus looked at all of them, "I would like to introduce…"

"The King," Siegel blurted out.

"Siegel will you let her talk," Eileen said causing Siegel to think he was making a fool out of himself.

Kira found this matter amusing; he could tell Lacus had a real nice family.

"This is Kira, and he is someone I cherish very much." Lacus told him.

Eileen introduced herself first, "It is an honor to meet you Your Majesty."

Kira looked at her, "Please today I am just Kira,"

Eileen smiled, "I can tell my daughter made a nice choice."

Lacus blushed.

Bill remembered him well and instantly went over to him.

"You already met Bill," Lacus told Kira.

Kira knelt down, "I remember well I hope you have been training yourself."

Bill smiled and was agreed.

"My sister Mear," Lacus said.

"I can tell she looks a lot like you," Kira said.

"You're a flatterer; I can tell why Lacus likes you." Mear said.

Lacus gave her a look.

"An honor to meet you," Kira told Mear.

"My youngest sister Rachel," Lacus introduced her.

Rachel was a very quiet person; she just nodded and hid a little behind her mother.

"She is shy," Lacus said.

"That's alright; I sometimes wish my sister was like that." Kira told them.

They found Kira amusing; it was like he was an ordinary person.

"Finally my father," Lacus said.

Siegel stood straight up, "It's a privilege to have His Majesty in my house," Siegel said.

Kira instantly shock his hand, "Please sir, just treat me like you would anyone."

Siegel thought about that, and he was tempted to pick up that offer.

"I will do so Kira," Siegel struggled to say.

Kira smiled.

"Please let us go in the main room," Eileen said.

All followed and they went into the main room, it didn't take long for all of them to start talking normally. Lacus of course leaned up next to Kira as she was listening to her family talk. After about an hour they were really opening up to each other. Rachel really started clinging towards Kira; he was like the big brother she always wanted.

They were all laughing when they were telling their stories.

"Well Kira what made you like my sister?" Mear asked.

Kira looked at her; Siegel was really interested in this.

"When I first saw her, I just felt it," Kira replied.

Mear smiled, "I know, I was there when you two first saw each other."

Kira blushed.

"Then he helped us that very same night," Lacus said as she looked at Kira.

Eileen couldn't help but smile at those two, Siegel still had no expression.

"Well Kira what is it like being a King?" Eileen asked.

Kira looked at her, "It's a lot of hard work and discipline, and I want to rule so the people are happy."

Eileen smiled, "I can say you are doing a wonderful job."

Kira smiled, "That means a lot to hear."

Siegel was tired of being silent.

"I was wondering if I could ask you two personal questions Kira." Siegel said.

Kira looked at him, "You can ask anything sir."

"First I was always wondering why you abolished slavery?" Siegel asked.

Lacus and her family looked at him; they really didn't want him to ask those questions.

Kira looked at him, "Every since I was a child, I saw the suffering slaves went through. I never thought is was right that people had to always do what they were told, I saw first hand how slave masters treated them, and I swore that I would get rid of it.

Siegel was pleased with his response and nodded. Everyone in Lacus' family was also pleased and they said nothing.

"Okay for the second question, why would you choose my daughter, when there she is not of high class?" Siegel asked.

Lacus looked at him angrily.

Kira looked at him, "My mother was forced to marry my father for unitification of ORB, and she was never really happy, so I promised myself that I would only be with somebody that I cared for." Kira told him.

Siegel smiled, "I thank you for your honesty."

Lacus smiled as did everybody else.

The time was going by very fast and it was now night. Kira knew he had to get back to the castle.

The evening was going very well. Kira was sitting there with Lacus when Bill came by them.

"Want me to show you my training?" Bill asked.

Lacus looked at him, "Bill he has to be going."

Kira smiled, "I will watch next time."

Bill got really excited and hugged Kira tightly, however he accidentally pushed on his shoulder, Kira made a small groan which was heard by everybody.

Lacus immediately got worried, but Kira just laughed a little.

Kira instantly got up and helped Lacus to her feet.

"Are you sure it didn't tear again?" Lacus asked in a whisper.

Kira smiled, "No it is fine."

Lacus looked relieved.

Rachel started holding his arm, "You will be back right Mr. Kira?"

Kira smiled, "I knew you could talk, and yes I will come back again."

They walked toward the door, and Kira stopped to say goodbye to everybody.

Eileen looked at him, "I'm glad to have met you and I hope to see you again soon, and I am glad you care for my daughter."

Kira smiled, "Thank you."

Siegel approached him, "As am I, It's a great honor to us and I thank you for caring about Lacus."

Kira shuck his and thanked him.

"Come back soon," Bill and Rachel both shouted to him.

Kira smiled and agreed.

"I thank you both for your kindness and I hope to see you again soon," Kira said as he and Lacus walked out.

Eileen looked at Siegel, "You see now dear, he truly cares for her."

Siegel smiled, "I agree."

**Outside Lacus' House**

Kira and Lacus were both holding each others hands.

"You see Kira I knew they would love you," Lacus told him.

Kira smiled, "You were right, I suspect you will stay here tonight."

Lacus smiled, "Yes I wish to spend a little more time with them, I will see you tomorrow."

Kira frowned, "That is a lot of time My Lady, but I guess I will have to make due with out you somehow." Kira jokingly pouted.

Lacus smiled, "I guess we will have to make this last then," Lacus said as her and Kira instantly showered each other with an extremely passionate kiss.

From the window her family saw everything and Siegel couldn't watch anymore, he didn't want his daughter to grow up. Eileen smiled she thought it was very sweet, as did Mear. Rachel and Bill were grossed out.

After about ten minutes they broke there kiss.

"I hope that will last," Lacus said.

Kira looked at her, "It will for about a minute."

Lacus giggled, "What time should I see you tomorrow?"

Kira looked at her, "Just come at about noon, I should have finished the councils meeting by then."

Lacus smiled, "Then I shall be there."

Kira instantly held his shoulder.

Lacus looked worried, "Kira please have that looked at again…for me."

Kira smiled, "As I told you I could never deny your request."

Lacus smiled and they kissed again this was short and Kira left and got on his horse.

Kira gave one last look at her and rode out of the estate.

Unknown to Lacus her whole family noticed Kira tend to his shoulder.

She watched him leave with a huge smile on her face.

Up in the main estate Flay also saw everything.

"_Just wait until tomorrow slave girl," _Flay told herself.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the longest chapter so far; the next chapter should be up by Tuesday. It will contain Flay taking action, Bye for now.**


	21. Hatred

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Hatred**

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

**Lacus' House**

Lacus watched as Kira left, she was extremely pleased that her family seemed to like him. She watched a little while longer than went back inside her house.

Inside the house Siegel and Eileen told Rachel and Bill to go to bed as they wanted to speak to her a little while longer.

Lacus walked in and looked at her parents; they seemed to have puzzled looks on there faces.

"What is wrong?" Lacus asked.

Eileen looked at her, "I am very happy for you dear, but is something wrong with the King?"

"Yes I noticed that earlier, and the guard looked a little different as you rode into town." Siegel added.

Lacus hung her head; she was in a difficult spot. Lacus didn't like lying to her family, but she knew that Kira didn't want the news out in public yet.

"It's…there is nothing wrong mother." Lacus told them a little ashamed.

Eileen and Siegel were going to let it go when they noticed that Lacus had a small amount of blood on her cape. Apparently when they changed clothes Lacus forgot to put a different cape on. She still had the one she used when Kira ejected his armor.

"Lacus are you bleeding?" Eileen questioned a little concerned.

Lacus glanced down and saw the blood.

"No…mother it's not mine," Lacus replied nervously.

"Lacus I could tell you were lying before, the King really is injured so tell us what happened," Siegel told her sternly.

Lacus knew she would have no choice, so she made them swear to only keep it to themselves.

They agreed and Lacus told them the whole story of what happened.

Siegel shot to his feet, "I told you it was dangerous Lacus!"

Lacus hung her head.

"Please Siegel let her finish," Eileen told her.

"I will not, being around him will get her killed just look at what happened," Siegel shouted.

"Stop it!" Lacus shouted.

Both Siegel and Eileen looked at her.

"How could you father? He…He was only injured because of me." Lacus said as she had tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean dear?" Eileen said as she tried to comfort her.

"He told his guards to protect me; he fought them off by himself by ordering every guard available to stay by my side." Lacus said.

Siegel stood silent.

"He would not have been hurt or worse if I wasn't there; it felt as if my heart exploded when I saw that spear strike him." Lacus continued her releasing her feelings.

Siegel knew that he made a mistake now.

"Lacus we never doubted his feelings for you," Eileen told her looking at Siegel.

Siegel walked over to her, "That is correct Lacus; it is just hard to let you go."

Lacus smiled.

"Come dear lets us turn in for the night, you can tell us all about your trip tomorrow." Eileen told her as Siegel agreed.

All three left and went to bed, Mear who was there watching all of that was left in a daze.

"Wow," was all she said as she turned in as well.

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

**Logos in ORB**

Lord Jibril was prepared to head to Onogoro, he knew he would not make the council meeting, but he had a feeling he would be needed by George and since he wanted his plan to succeed, he left and headed to Onogoro.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

**Main Estate**

Flay woke up feeling mighty proud of herself today, she had a huge grin on her face today would be the day she would make that stupid slave girl pay. Flay quickly prepared and found the two guards that would help her with her plan.

"Alright let's do this," Flay said with a huge grin.

"She's outside with her sister right now," A guard told her.

Flay thought, "Just grab that stupid runt as well, we can't have her blabbing her mouth off."

"Whatever you wish Lady Flay," A guard told her.

"What about your father's plans?" the first guard told her.

Flay frowned, "This will not interfere with them; this will be just one last piece of fun for me, while she is still around.

"Very brilliant of you Lady Flay," the second guard told her.

Flay smiled, "Alright just wait until I do the usual then give me a hand when I call you…one more thing I will soon be Queen so start addressing me royally."

They agreed and bowed then all three of them left, and headed right where Lacus was.

**Outside Estate**

Lacus was outside with her youngest sister just enjoying the day until she would meet Kira later that afternoon. Lacus was telling Rachel all the stories of what she did in Josh-a. Rachel was sitting there listening to her sister when she saw a witch approaching them.

Lacus noticed Rachel was staring at something and she looked over and saw Flay heading towards her. Lacus immediately tensed at sight of her.

Flay stopped right in front of them, "We need to talk now," Flay told her.

Lacus stood up; she knew exactly what Flay wanted to talk about.

"What is it Ms. Flay?" Lacus asked a little annoyed.

Flay stared right at her, "I will only say this once stay away from the King, he is mine."

Rachel never liked her and held on to Lacus.

Lacus couldn't take it any more, "I will not," Lacus told her sternly.

Flay was mad, "If you don't stay away from him you know what I'll do to you."

Lacus looked at her, "You're not allowed to do that anymore, and besides why do you want to be with him when he doesn't even like you?"

Flay was a little angrier, "I will be Queen and he is the way to do that, besides a stupid slave like you could never be a Queen."

"Even if you were to become a Queen, you would only have the title; a spoiled brat like you could never be a true Queen.

Flay was instantly angry and grabbed Lacus by her hair and through her to the ground. Lacus was about to for the first time strike her, but Flay pointed over to her sister.

Lacus looked and saw two familiar people one held her sister. Lacus immediately had flashbacks of these three. Rachel really didn't know what was going on, but she was frightened.

Flay smiled while she still held her hair, "Now slave you remember what happens now don't you?"

Lacus knew exactly what she was planning now.

Flay giggled a little, "If your lucky we will only do this to you, and not the brat."

Lacus looked at her sister; Lacus never wanted her sister to experience this.

Lacus then looked up at Flay, "Just don't hurt her."

Flay laughed and told the guard to grab Lacus which he did, the other one still held on to Rachel.

They were headed to the other side of the estate which Lacus never even looked at once she was no longer a slave. The building that she was taking them to was stone and had been outlawed to enter since slavery was abolished. It was a dungeon that leads to where they would discipline the slaves. Flay took Lacus there a lot when she was still a slave, even if Lacus never did anything wrong. If Flay was ever just having a bad day she would take Lacus there to hurt her.

Flay unlocked the door and lead all three of them in. They entered a room and the guard holding Lacus chained her to the wall where she could no longer move her hands. Lacus kept having bad memories pop in her head as she was there and she could no longer hold the tears back.

Flay laughed," Now you stupid slave we will do things the hard way."

Rachel didn't know what to do as they were holding her there. She never saw that place before and she saw her sister terrified, but she didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira woke up that morning after he returned late last night, he was extremely happy that Lacus' family seemed to like him a lot. Kira then drifted his thoughts to Lacus who he missed already. Kira woke up early but it was almost time for Merna to come barging in to awaking him.

Almost on cue, the giant doors to Kira's chamber swung open.

"Your Majesty…you're actually up," Merna said almost in shock.

Kira smiled, "It's good to see you again Merna."

Merna smiled, "Your right, but where is Lacus I was hoping to see her today?"

Kira looked at her, "She wanted to stay with her family last night, but I expect her this afternoon."

Merna smiled, "That's good you have a good one with that girl."

Kira blushed, "I agree."

Merna smiled, "Now you must hurry you have a meeting in a little while."

Kira looked at her, "Yes I fear that it may lead to another war."

Merna looked at him angry.

"What are you doing Merna?" Kira asked.

"How could you not even inform me that you were injured?" Merna shouted.

Kira jumped, "I knew someone would tell you so…" he got cut off.

"Not good enough, I was hoping you would inform me…I guess I will have to tell Lacus that you are neglecting your treatment." Merna told him.

Kira smiled, "Alright you win, I'm sorry."

Merna looked at him, "Good enough, now get up your meal is prepared then I want to see you heading to that meeting."

Kira looked at her, "Let's get this over with."

Kira quickly got up and had his wound checked, then changed, ate, and left his chambers. The doctor still told him to take it easy, which Kira agreed for Lacus.

Kira left his chamber to find Mu waiting for him like always.

"Are you ready for this kid?" Mu asked.

"How many are there?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "Just five including George."

Kira sighed, "Thank you Mu now lets get this over with."

Mu laughed and agreed they kept walking until they got to the council chamber doors. The guards instantly opened the doors for him.

**Council Chambers**

As soon as the doors opened all the council members stood up and bowed as there King entered the room. Kira got to his spot and sat down first, followed by the remaining council members.

As soon as they were all seated the meeting began.

"First we are glad you are safe Your Highness," Number two said.

"Are you sure you should be moving around yet Sire?" number three asked.

Kira looked at them, "I thank you for your concern; however we have more pressing issues at the moment.

"Your Majesty could you start by explaining what exactly happened on your return?" Number one asked.

Kira nodded and explained the entire situation that happened.

"I believe we have no choice Your Majesty we should use all our forces and invade the Empire of ZAFT." number four said.

"Isn't that a little rash, we don't even know what there numbers are, if we do a full out invasion our resources will be exhausted." Number two said.

Number three added, "I agree, if we lose our invasion force we will not have enough Knights left to defend a ZAFT retaliation."

"You want them to just keep striking at us first?" Number one added.

Kira started to get a little annoyed, "Enough bickering."

All stopped and looked at the King.

"A full invasion is out of the question; however your point about them attacking us over and over is true." Kira told them.

"What shall we do Your Highness?" number three asked.

Kira thought for a second, "I already sent massagers to the three major cities to step up security, I want patrols stepped up around all borders, and keep a watchful eye on the sea."

All looked pretty impressed.

"I have also order construction of a fort in Josh-a, Boaz engineers will word on the construction." Kira told them.

"I must say I'm impressed You're Majesty," Number four said.

"What will we do if the ZAFT Emperor does not stop his invasion plans?" Number one added.

Kira looked at him, "We will keep a strong defensive position, ZAFT will have to keep using resources to keep up there attacks, when they exhaust I suspect the ZAFT Emperor will want to meet me in person, then we will discuss terms." Kira told them.

"You want to hold off until they weaken themselves?" Number one added.

Kira looked at him, "That's correct; we just have to keep the roads clear for the major cities so we can get supplies to the borders."

"Excellent strategy Your Highness," Number two added.

"One major concern we have is the possibility of spies in the royal capital," Kira told them.

"I agree, we should have some of our intelligence teams go undercover in the city," Number four stated.

"I agree see to that," Kira told them.

"I find it necessary to bring up a certain point Your Highness," George finally added in.

Kira looked at him, "Go ahead Governor."

"I heard that you didn't allow your royal guards to defend you why not?" George asked.

Kira got annoyed, but curious that he knew about that.

"I have the right to engage in battle when I deem it necessary Governor," Kira told him with a serious face.

"Your Highness you should not risk your life like that," Number one said.

Kira knew what George was implying, "I was concerned for my knight's safety, and since they were after me I engaged them myself." Kira told them.

"That is what your guard is for My Lord; you are two important to be lost." George told him in a serious matter.

"I need not remind you Governor, I am King not you, and I will make the decisions that benefit all the people, not just yours." Kira nearly shouted at him.

George knew he was pushing it and decided to back off.

Mu was standing behind Kira having the time of his life; we found it very hard not to laugh as George was getting humiliated again.

"Well said Your Highness, should we prepare some brigades to journey to the border?" Number three asked.

Kira looked at him, "Granted, we will not let ZAFT step one foot on ORB soil."

This seemed to bring morale to all council members except George.

"We will handle everything Your Highness, now should we discuss the expansion plan of the city?" Number one added.

Kira sat back in his chair, this was one of the most boring parts of a meeting, but such is the duty of a King, and it benefited the people so he never complained.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

**Lacus' House**

"Mear have you seen your sisters?" Eileen asked.

Mear looked at her, "Last time I saw them they were outside."

Eileen looked puzzled, "Strange I was just out there."

Mear grinned, "Maybe they went to the castle."

Eileen smiled, "Perhaps your right just don't tell your father, he is still a little edgy on the matter.

"Well they were attacked on the way home," Mear said.

Eileen looked at her, "Let's just hope no more war will happen, although it may be unstoppable.

**Other side of the estate in the stone building**

Flay was really going to enjoy this, she hasn't been able to do this in three long years. Lacus couldn't move, and they were holding her sister so Flay enjoyed that even more.

"I will say this one more time; you will stay away from the King." Flay shouted at her.

Lacus didn't even bother to say anything.

Flay got annoyed and walked up to Lacus and slapped her across the face.

Lacus couldn't help, but let the tears fall, it wasn't because she was scared of Flay; it was because of the trauma of years of abuse from her.

"You will answer me you annoying little slave," Flay shouted at her as she held her head up so Lacus would look at her.

Lacus still said nothing, Lacus knew Flay would just hurt her more, but she was tired of it. Lacus only found the strength to do this by thinking of Kira.

Flay glanced over her and noticed the hairclip that Kira gave her.

Flay very angrily pulled it out of her hair, which caused Lacus a little pain.

"Where did you get this?" Flay shouted at her.

Lacus still said nothing.

Flay slapped her again, "You will answer me or that brat over there will be next."

Lacus looked over to her sister and noticed that she was crying.

"Kira gave it to me," Lacus said as she was concerned for her sister's safety.

Flay was really mad now. "This clip should be mine; it is a symbol meaning one who will be the future Queen."

Lacus felt a little shocked yet relieved, it meant that Kira truly loved her even if they didn't voice there feelings.

"I can't stand you, I have always hated you slave, I am sick of you," Flay just started shouting at Lacus.

Lacus looked at her, "I am not a slave!" Lacus shouted.

That sent Flay off to her breaking point; she immediately sent both her hands around Lacus' throat, choking her.

Lacus was struggling for breath, with a tear going down her face. She couldn't move her hands to defend herself, and Flays guards found this amusing.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore her sister was in extreme pain and would probably die. She quickly looked around and noticed that there was a small hole in the side of the wall. It was centuries old so it was falling apart.

Flay continued to choke Lacus while yelling at her. Lacus was quickly running out of air as she said the name

"…K..ir…a…" Lacus struggled to say.

**Castle Council chambers**

Kira was discussing the expansion plan when he suddenly felt his heart ache. Kira quickly put a hand over it.

"Your Majesty what's the matter?" a councilman asked.

Kira looked up, "I felt as if someone called my name."

All looked confused, and tried to move on with matters.

Kira was starting to continue with his expansion, but he couldn't get that felling out of his mind and heart.

**Allster Stone Building**

Rachel knew she would have to do something or her sister would die, she looked up and noticed the man holding her was laughing really hard. His hand wasn't covered so she bent down and bit his hand really hard.

The man screamed in pain as Flay loosened her grip on Lacus and looked over at her guard.

As soon as the man let go of her, she instantly ran to that hole in the wall and jumped through. The guards were way too big to fit through it.

"You fools find her or she will squeal on us!" Flay shouted.

The guards instantly ran towards the exit.

Flay was left standing there fuming while she looked at Lacus who passed out from the loss of breath. Flay thought she killed her which would have made her happy, but her father would be furious. Flay checked and found Lacus still breathing.

"You stupid slave your sister better not say anything or she is dead," Flay told the unconscious Lacus.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Rachel quickly escaped and ran right out of the Allster Estate. She knew she had to get help, she was going to go to her mother, but she knew she would not be able to help. She thought of only one person, and that was the person she now thought of as her big brother. She knew he would be in the castle so she started running there. The guards were wearing armor and they found it very hard to find her.

Rachel just kept running hoping to find Kira in time.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Castle Gates**

While all of this was happening, a messenger arrived at the castle.

"Welcome back," A guard said.

The man looked at him, "I have a letter for the princess." He said as the man went to find her.

**Council Chambers**

Kira was finding it very difficult to concentrate as his heart was screaming at him that something was wrong.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next chapter will be up by Tuesday. It will take place mostly in Onogoro. See you later.**


	22. Anger

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Anger**

**Onogoro City**

Rachel quickly escaped and ran right out of the Allster Estate. She knew she had to get help, she was going to go to her mother, but she knew she would not be able to help. She thought of only one person, and that was the person she now thought of as her big brother. She knew he would be in the castle so she started running there. The guards were wearing armor and they found it very hard to find her.

Rachel just kept running hoping to find Kira in time. She ran out of the estate and was going to go straight for the castle. She had a few minute head start on the guards so she knew she should make it in time. Thoughts kept drifting into her mind as she was running, they were all of that room and of her sister. She wanted to just cry, but she knew she had to be strong for her sister's sake.

Rachel made it to the downtown area which was about halfway to the castle. She was out of breath and had to slow down, she turned to look behind her and saw those two Allster guards arrived in the downtown area. Rachel quickly hid behind one of the shops in that area.

The guards stopped in the middle, right in front of that shop.

"Where could that brat have gone?" one asked.

"She is smarter than I thought, I believed she would run to her house." the second replied.

They looked around.

"If she speaks to any of the royal guard all of us will be punished by the new laws," the first one said.

"You don't think she would run towards the castle do you?" the second asked.

The man shacks his head, "I don't think that brat is that smart, come on lets keep looking."

The other man looked at him, "What if she informs the King of what happened?"

The man grinned, "The King is too soft plus he is wounded so we could take him."

The man looked horrified, "That would not go well with Lord Georges plans."

The other man smiled, "Well we could just make Lady Flay the new one in charge, we make her Queen and she rewards us." This man said as he apparently was as foolish as Flay.

The other man stood quiet.

"Anyway let's just find that brat," He told the other one.

The other man agreed and they left the area, Rachel stood up from her hiding spot with an annoyed look on her face.

"I am going to the castle you morons," She said out loud to herself, she was very intelligent for her age. "Just wait until Kira hears this." Rachel added.

She went down one of the side roads so she could evade the two guards. She didn't want to ask an ordinary civilian for help since they might get hurt, so she continued on to the castle.

She started running again until she saw the castle; she smiled widely and ran up to the front gate where the guards were.

The two men chasing her also ran past the castle and one guard saw her speaking to the guards.

"I found her," The guard said as he pointed at her.

The man looked, "Not good, we have to return and warn Lady Flay."

The man agreed and quickly ran back to the estate.

* * *

**Messiah Capitol**

Around the noon time George's messenger finally arrived in Onogoro, he rode through the night and morning to make it there. This capitol was big like Onogoro, and he knew he had to find this Azeral fast. He walked the streets all he knew was that Azeral was a noble so he started looking around there. A few nobles informed him that Azeral was the governor of Messiah and pointed to his estate. The messenger walked up to the guards.

"I have a message for a Mutata Azeral," he said.

"Who sent you?" A guard asked.

"I serve George Allster, who works with Lord Jibril." The man told him.

The guard nodded to the other guard and he quickly ran into the estate. After a few minutes the guard returned and told him that man messenger was aloud to enter.

The guard told him to go in, and opened the door. The messenger walked in and the other guard led him inside the large estate.

"Wait here," The guard told him.

The messenger agreed and watched the guard leave the room. After about a few minutes another man walked in.

"So I heard that Jibril sent me a message," Azeral said as he entered the room.

The man looked at him, "Not quite Sir, the message comes from George Allster."

Azeral thought for a second, "Allster…you mean the Onogoro governor?"

"That is right Sir, he heard you were a popular slave trader." the messenger told him.

Azeral looked a little puzzled, he did do a little slave trading on the side to make more money, but he wasn't known, than Azeral realized that Jibril must have told him that for his plan. _"Well Jibril, you plan on using this Allster, very well I will play along."_

"Very well what is your message," Azeral said as he sat down.

The messenger pulled out a letter and handed it to him. Azeral opened the message and began reading it.

_To Mr. Mutata Azeral._

_My name is George Allster, and I have a proposition that I believe you will find interesting. Lord Jibril told me of your slave trading business and I was hoping you would lend me your services._

_There is a former slave here that has been ruining my attempts to get my daughter on the ORB's throne as Queen. I know I'm from an enemy nation, but you being a slave trader I hoped you wouldn't care about that._

_I ask that you send some men to kidnap this girl and sell her as a slave, she attempts to be the countries next Queen, and I cannot allow that. I will pay any price you ask, my servant here will give you a price and you tell him higher or lower. I will meet your demands. I hope to hear positive news from you, if you agree I will handle all the details, and your fob will be simple._

_I hope you agree_

_George Allster._

Azeral finished reading the letter and found it rather humorous, but he would play along.

"Any price I wish correct?" Azeral asked.

The man nodded his head in agreement.

Azeral smirked, "Well I want half of his estates fortune."

The man didn't even budge, "Agreed Sir."

Azeral looked a little shocked, "No attempt at a bargain."

"Actually sir, he gave me a higher price if you asked it." The messenger told him.

Azeral laughed a little bit, "Well then I accept; now when does he want this done?"

"In about a month Sir, he needs things to die down first," The man said.

Azeral smiled, "Very well, in one months time I will send my people to Onogoro, we will take this girl."

The messenger smiled, "I will inform the Governor of this personally."

The man started to leave when Azeral yelled out, "By the way, make sure he has the money or else."

"He will Sir," The man said as he left back to Onogoro.

Azeral watched him leave with a huge smile on his face.

"_I think I know who to send, this should be entertainment." _Azeral told himself.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Cagalli was summoned to the front gate as soon as the letter arrived.

"A messenger came in for me?" she asked the guard who found her.

"Yes princess, it is directly from Boaz," The guard told her.

Cagalli blushed; she knew exactly who it was from.

They reached the front courtyard in front of the castle. The messenger handed her the letter.

"Thank you for your trouble," Cagalli said as she took the letter.

"Just doing my duty My Lady," the guard replied.

Cagalli walked a little ways away, and stopped at the wall near the front gate. She took a small breathe and opened the letter. She started smiling as she read it.

_My dearest Cagalli_

_It has been ages since I saw you, and I deeply apologize for that, I need to get things settled in Boaz before I can come see you. _

_Not a day goes by I don't think about you, I hope you have thought long and hard about what we last discussed. I should be coming to Onogoro within a month's time, I hope for a favorable reply. I even received a compliment from your brother saying that he would be honored. How I long to see your face again, to hold you in my arms again. _

_I know you're probably calling me a moron this very minute for writing all this in a letter, but I even miss you telling me that. I know you wanted to give me an answer to my question the last time we met, but I told you to wait, because I wanted to make sure I would come back alive from battle. It was never because I didn't love you, because I always will. I will ask you again when I see you next, and this time I will hear your answer._

_All my love_

_Athrun _

Cagalli finished reading the letter, and she couldn't help but have a smile, not to mention a few tears, which she would not let anyone see. She read the letter a few more times, and neatly put it back in its envelope. She was about to walk back into the castle when she heard a little girl who seemed very upset talking to the front gate guards. Cagalli looked at her, and by her clothes she seemed to be a servant, she looked closely and Cagalli thought that the little girl reminded her of someone. Cagalli was a little curious so she went to the front gate.

**Front Gates of the Castle**

Rachel waited for the road by the castle to clear just to be safe, she then ran up trying to open the gates herself. The guards saw her try this, and were a little puzzled.

"Excuse me young lady, what do you think you are doing?" An older guard asked.

Rachel kept trying to open the gates as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I really need to see Kira, its important," Rachel said.

The guards looked confused, "Did you just say the name Kira?" the younger guard said.

Rachel frantically nodded her head.

"Young lady the King does not see people without authorization." The older night said.

"But my sister is in trouble, he will help her, I have to get him," Rachel was shouting, it became harder for the guards to understand.

"If you need help you have to find a patrol station, we cannot leave the castle gates, if your sister is in danger you should head around the corner there are knights who will help you." The younger man said.

Rachel shuck her head, "No Kira will help her, I know he will."

"Young Lady the King is a very busy man, he cannot help everybody," The older man said.

Rachel snuck to her knees; she really didn't know what to do know. She wanted to cry when she heard a voice from the other side of the gate.

"What is going on here?" the voice said.

All three turned around to see the princess walking towards the gate.

"It is nothing princess, this little girl showed up here," The guard said.

Rachel looked up to see Cagalli standing there, she didn't know who it was but she did sort of look like Kira, only the eyes and hair were different.

Cagalli looked at the girl, "Will you tell me what's the matter, are you lost?"

Rachel stood up, "No my sister I have to find Kira."

Cagalli seemed shocked to hear that, she than thought for a minute.

"Open the gate Captain," Cagalli said.

The older man looked shocked, but he did as the princess commanded.

The gate opened and the little girl ran in and hugged Cagalli. Cagalli was a little shocked, but she smiled.

"Now will you tell me why you need to see Kira?" Cagalli asked.

Rachel was really upset and it became harder to understand her. Cagalli than came up with an idea she thought would help.

"I think I know someone who could help come with me," Cagalli told her.

Rachel looked up at her and grabbed her hand. Cagalli lead her to a part of the castle where her mother and Murrue were at the time. Cagalli walked in with the little girl which was noticed by Via and Murrue.

"Who is that?" Murrue asked.

Via looked at her, "I don't know lets find out." Via said as she got up and walked over to Cagalli.

"Cagalli, who is this," Via asked softly, she noticed the girl seemed frightened.

Cagalli looked at her, "I don't know mother, she is really upset and keeps asking for Kira."

Via looked a little shocked, and bent down towards the girl.

"What is your name dear?" Via asked.

Rachel looked at her, "My name is Rachel," she sniffled out.

Via smiled, "That is a pretty name,"

Rachel looked at her.

"Tell me dear, why do you need to see Kira?" Via asked.

Rachel could tell that she could trust this woman, she reminded her of her own mother.

"My sister needs help, he will help her," Rachel said.

Cagalli was surprised at how calm the girl got.

Via smiled, "What is the matter with your sister?"

"She reminds me of someone," Murrue said.

"I noticed that as well, it's like I have seen her somewhere," Cagalli replied.

Rachel looked at Via, "The red haired witch keeps hitting her, and they said if she didn't do what they said they would hurt me."

The three looked shocked, "Dear why didn't you go to the patrol for help?" Via asked.

Rachel shuck her head, "Kira will help her, I just know he will."

Via smiled, "Yes I'm sure he would, but he is busy right know, and I'm sure we don't have time to wait."

"She speaks as if she knows Kira," Murrue said out loud.

Rachel quickly looked at her, "I do know him, he was with all my family yesterday."

All three were shocked again, and then it hit Cagalli, her sister, red haired witch, and why she looks familiar.

Cagalli immediately bent down to her, "Tell me Rachel, what is your sister's name?" Cagalli asked.

Rachel looked at her, "Her name is Lacus."

All three got horrid looks on there faces.

"Murrue go into the council chambers and bring Kira out here at once," Via almost shouted at her.

"But My Lady they are in a war meeting I think," Murrue said.

"It doesn't matter, if Kira doesn't get this news it will destroy him," Via shouted.

Murrue quickly left and headed for the council's chambers.

Via and Cagalli knew Kira would probably get more information out of her so they just comforted her.

**Councils Chambers**

The meeting was still going on about all the affairs in ORB. Kira's mind wasn't really in this meeting; he was still having that feeling something was wrong. Kira was speaking on the matter of economic expansion when the council doors came open.

None of the council members seemed to notice, not even Kira as his mind was on other matters. The only person to notice who was walking in was Mu. Mu got a wide smile when Murrue hastily approached him.

"I knew you just couldn't stay away from me," Mu told her in a whisper.

Murrue looked at him, "There is no time for that we have trouble."

Mu looked at her, and she explained everything that Rachel told them. Mu's face instantly went to a horrid look when she finished.

"You have to inform His Majesty," Murrue told him.

"I know, he will snap when he ears this," Mu said as he approached Kira from behind.

Mu leaned over and whispered something into Kira's ear, the council seemed to notice this and turned there attention over to them.

Kira heard the news and instantly a very fearful look came to his face, the council members saw his expression and they knew something happened.

Mu finished telling Kira everything and stepped back.

Kira sat there with that gaze, and his breathing became very heavy. His anger and hatred were taking over his body now.

Kira instantly stood up.

"You're Majesty," The council members all said.

"This meeting is concluded," Kira told them as he instantly walked out of the room, with Mu following. The guards attempted to open the door, but Kira used his own hands to swing the doors open causing them to slam against the walls. All were a little stunned, they never saw there King with that type of expression before.

Mu noticed the look in his eyes as well, which even made him flinch.

As soon as they got out of the room, they were heading down the hall.

"Where is she?" Kira asked.

Murrue who was following answered, "She is with your mother in the east wing Your Majesty," Murrue told him.

Kira Started walking faster and he finally reached the room. The guards saw him coming and quickly opened the door before Kira could slam it.

Kira entered the room and quickly softened his expression so he would not scare her, but he found that very difficult to do. Rachel saw him and immediately smiled; Kira stood right up in front of her and knelt down to her level.

"Now please tell me everything," Kira told her.

Rachel smiled, and told him everything that happened that day, Kira found it extremely difficult to control himself as she told him. His expressions changed as she told the story, Via especially noticed how her gentle son, was starting to get eyes like his father had, and it was scaring her.

Rachel finished the story and started to cry a little.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know what to do," Rachel said.

Kira looked at her, "You did the right thing, now I want you to stay here for awhile, and let me handle it."

Rachel smiled and agreed.

"Will you keep her company mother?" Kira asked her sternly.

Via looked at him, "I will son, but do not become what you despise so much," Via told him as she looked at the coldness in his eyes right know.

Kira didn't bother to answer her, "Guard," Kira yelled out.

"Yes, Your Majesty," a guard said as he came running into the room.

"Prepare my horse quickly, and bring me a different cape." Kira told them, as the one Kira had on wasn't really made for combat, and Kira was in the mood for battle.

The guard quickly did as he was told and Kira threw off his royal cape and walked out of the room.

Mu looked at all in the room, "I have never seen him like this My Lady, but I will accompany him, just in case." Mu told her.

Via looked at him, "I am grateful to you, please stop him from doing something he will hate himself for later."

Mu bowed and quickly ran out of the room.

In the courtyard Tori was prepared and the guard had what Kira requested.

"Are you sure you don't want your armor My Lord?" a guard asked.

Kira looked at him, "There will be no need, open the gate."

The man bowed, "As you wish My Lord."

Kira climbed on his horse and awaited the opening of the gate when Mu and about ten members of the royal guard arrived.

Kira saw him, "I can handle this on my own Mu."

Mu looked at him, "I know you can, but I really like seeing any Allster in trouble." Mu told him hoping it would return him back to normal, but it didn't.

"Very well Mu, but stay out of my way," Kira told him.

Mu shut his eyes and said nothing, the gates were opened and all of them took off. The people in the streets saw the castle gates open and even saw there King riding out hastily. People were extremely curious as to what was going on, but Kira rode at a very high speed almost losing his guard. Mu was just hoping that he would not do anything that he would regret later. They rode extremely fast until they reached the Allster estate. Kira instantly rode in.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

**Stone building**

Flay was pacing around the building waiting for her guards to bring back Rachel, she was getting extremely impatient. Flay stared at the uncurious form of Lacus hanging on only by her wrists. Flay smiled in victory, as she continued to stare at her.

"You stupid little slave, if only you listened to me I would not have made it that painful, or would I." Flay shouted at Lacus who couldn't even here her.

Flay started laughing when her two guards returned, Flay saw them and immediately frowned.

"Where is she?" Flay asked.

The guards looked at her, "Well she…ah…made it into the castle."

Flay looked horrified, "You idiots!" Flay screamed at them.

They looked at her, "Why are you calling us that?"

Flay started to panic, "The King has probably found out by now, and will mostly likely come in person."

One guard started to panic, "Were dead, we broke the anti-slave laws he made."

"Quiet whining, Lady Flay will think of something." the other guard told him.

Flay was thinking very fast, and came up with an idea.

"Alright, I want you guys to unloosen her and throw her by the gate," Flay told them.

They looked at each other, "That's it."

Flay looked at them, "Yes moron, I will go inside the estate and tell Daddy everything he should be home any minute, then we will deny everything."

"Will that work?" the guards asked.

"Daddy will fix it, besides this stupid slave won't say anything, we can make it look like her sister was lying." Flay told them proudly as she ran out of the building to await her father.

One guard smiled, "See, I knew she would fix it."

"This will never work," The other one said.

They started arguing continuously and forgot what they were supposed to do.

**Outside the Estate**

Just as Flay ran out and quickly ran into the main estate, Kira and the guard rode in. Kira's expression never changed as he quickly got off his horse followed by the guard.

Lacus' family also heard a few horses enter the estate and looked outside, Siegel heard the commotion from where he worked and quickly joined his wife.

"What is going on?" Siegel asked.

Eileen looked at him, "I don't know I don't see Lacus with him, and that look in his eye."

Kira and some of his guard quickly headed over to that stone building, which made Eileen and Siegel clinch.

"He is heading there," Eileen said.

"I thought that it was closed forever," Siegel replied.

"Do you think that the Allster family has broken the new laws?" Eileen asked.

Siegel looked at her, "I don't know, but with them it is possible."

They both stared at the place where the King was heading.

Kira saw that the building had been opened which was in violation of his laws and he quickly went inside, Mu was trying to catch up to him.

Kira entered the building and when he reached that room his heart sank, there she was not moving and just chained there. Kira immediately turned to his anger as he saw the two guards arguing. Kira unsheathed his sword which got both of the guard's attention.

"It's the King," one guard said.

"He's wounded remember," the other said as he pulled out his sword.

"Well sire, lets see what you got," He told him.

Kira looked at Lacus, "Did you do this?" he asked.

The man smiled, "That's right it was fun slaves should be treated like slaves."

That pushed Kira over his limit as he immediately charged at the man, the man immediately went to a defensive stance, but Kira's swing of his sword instantly broke his in half. The man was instantly shocked as he knew his mouth dug his grave. Kira gave him a last look, and swiped clean through his armor instantly destroying him. Mu walked in at this point as saw everything.

The other man was so horrified that he took off his sword belt and threw it to the ground and surrendered. Mu ordered to guards to take him into custody.

Kira turned his attention back to Lacus, he dropped his sword, and at first thought she was dead. Kira than hastily picked his sword back up and instantly swiped through the chains releasing her, which he did extremely gently. Kira instantly let her fall into his arms; he immediately held her head up to his own and was relieved to feel her breath. He gave a sigh of relief and kissed the top of her head.

"_I'm so sorry Lacus," _Kira told himself.

Kira quickly looked over her and saw that her cheek was red, and there were marks around her throat. He gently picked her up and carried her out of the building. Mu made sure he had plenty of room.

Kira reached the outside and gently laid her on the ground with her head on his chest. Eileen and Siegel saw someone being carried out of the building and felt there hearts sink as they saw that it was Lacus. Eileen immediately started running over there with Siegel not far behind, the guard was circling the area, and would not let them through as they were struggling to get in.

Kira was so focused on Lacus that he didn't even know that they were there. He heard someone cry and looked up and saw Eileen. Kira immediately told the guard to let them through. They instantly went up to there daughter. Eileen had tears in her eyes as she looked over Lacus.

"What…What happened?" Eileen struggled to say.

"Flay Allster that is who," Kira said in a chilling cold voice.

Siegel looked at him, "How did you find this out?" he almost shouted. Eileen was also interested in this and turned to look at Kira.

Kira looked at them, "Your daughter Rachel came and told me in the castle."

They looked a little shocked yet relieved. "Rachel did," they said.

Kira gently handed Lacus over from his lap to Eileen's and stood up, "That's correct, you should be very proud of her."

They gave small smiles, but were still concerned about Lacus, "What about Lacus?" Siegel said.

Kira looked at her, "I will have my physician look at her in the castle, I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to help her."

Eileen smiled, and eve Siegel did.

"I thank you for caring about her Kira," Eileen told him.

"I agree, and I have even doubted you…please forgive me," Siegel told him.

Kira looked at him and nodded, and then all of a sudden Lacus seemed to wake up a little bit.

"Lacus dear," Eileen said.

Siegel ran back to her, "Lacus."

Kira felt his heart start to warm up again, but then Lacus started shaking, like she was in fear.

"Lacus what's wrong?" Eileen asked in fear for her.

Lacus opened her eyes, "Kira…" Lacus said.

Mu was watching all this with a huge smile.

Eileen smiled and looked over to Kira.

Kira looked down and saw her smiling at him. Kira immediately dropped his sword and knelt down beside her letting her move onto his lap.

"I am terribly sorry Lacus, Rachel told me everything," Kira told her as he stroked her hair lovingly.

Lacus smiled, "I'm glad you're here with me, just like you promised." Lacus told him.

Kira held onto her hand, "I will always be here for you, and I will always save you."

Lacus smiled again and tried to stammer out some words, "I lov…ou…Kira." Lacus tried to say, but she passed out again.

Kira was worried but he knew she was just sleeping.

Eileen could help, but let her tears fall. She knew that Kira would always be there for her daughter. Siegel stood there and for the first time told himself that he would never let himself question Kira again.

Kira wasn't so forgiving to himself though as a picture of Flay kept entering his mind. Kira gently handed Lacus back over to Eileen and the look returned to his eyes which Mu noticed. Kira instantly stood up and started heading for the estate doors, as he picked his sword back up.

Mu saw all this and instantly stood in front of him.

"Where are you going kid?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "I'm going to personally arrest Flay Allster."

Mu returned his look, "No you're going in there to kill her."

"Get out of the way Mu!" Kira shouted.

Mu knelt down on one knee.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but I will not allow you to become what you hate so much, and that is a man like George Allster."

Kira did take that to thought as he started to lighten up a bit, but he said nothing.

Mu looked at him, "I will arrest her, you have more important things to do, like tending to the woman who seems to love you with all her heart."

Kira looked back at Lacus, and he couldn't help but soften up.

"Your request is granted Sir La Flaga," Kira told him as he returned back to Lacus.

Mu smiled as he knew Kira would make the right decision.

Kira returned to Lacus' side.

"I will take her to the castle, feel free to visit later," Kira told them.

"Thank you again Kira, for everything." Eileen said.

Kira smiled at her and got on his horse, a few guards gently handed Lacus up to him, he wrapped her in his cape and put her head on his chest. Kira instantly rode out of the estate followed by a little more than half the guard's that he came with.

Mu watched him leave and now he was going to enjoy this. Mu and two guards went to the front gate of the estate and kicked the door open.

**Inside the Allster Estate**

At about the time Kira first help Lacus back in his arms George had arrived back home, George saw the King and the royal guard, and then he saw Lacus. Georges face was extremely mad when he saw that the building had been used, he quickly ran into the estate, not noticed by any guards.

George entered his estate, "FLAY get in here now!" George shouted.

Flay came running in, "You have to help me Daddy, they are coming to get me."

George looked at her, "They are already here, what did you do?" George shouted.

Flay then explained everything.

George put his hand on his head, "You idiot! What are we going to do now?"

Flay looked at him, "She is just a stupid slave; you can't let them take me daddy."

George looked at her, "That is not the point you, I told you to let me handle it."

"But I just wanted to hurt her one last time," Flay replied.

George was very angry and was about to say something when his front door was kicked in.

Flay immediately hid behind George.

Mu walked up to them, "Flay Allster you are under arrest for violating the first law of the new anti-slave code, you will come with us."

Flay started holding her father tighter. "I didn't do it…that slave girl is lying."

Mu looked at her, "We can do this my way if you like."

"Daddy save me!" Flay screamed.

George looked at Mu, "Surly we can arrange something Sir La Flaga, my daughter can just stay with me until we get the matter resolved."

"That is not up to you to decided; His Majesty will decide her fate, now move away or share her fate."

George knew he couldn't do anything, so he moved out of the way.

"Daddy I didn't do anything." Flay screamed at him.

The two guards grabbed Flay and started dragging her out of the estate.

George just stood there and watched as he was powerless to do anything.

Flay and the remaining guard was now being escorted to the castle. The whole city was watching as they were being taken down to road. Flay started bawling her eyes out, as she started claiming her innocence. Mu had to admit that he found this amusing. Lacus' family watched her being dragged out of the estate and they were proud that justice was being done.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira arrived at the castle and immediately had the doctor look at her, the doctor said she should be fine and would just need rest. The doctor also noticed that Kira's wound reopened again as he totaled that guard earlier. He fixed him up and let him leave.

Kira took Lacus up to her room that he gave her and laid her down never leaving her side. Lacus' parents came like Kira told them they could, and spent some time with there daughter as well as her siblings. Kira told them they could stay at the castle that night for the sentencing he would give Flay tomorrow.

Via and Cagalli visited earlier and were glad that Lacus was safe. Via was grateful that Mu seemed to stop Kira from snapping.

Mu returned with Flay and the guard and instantly locked them up in the dungeon.

"You can't do this to me," Flay shouted.

Mu ignored her.

"This place is small and dirty, I will get filthy." Flay said.

"You better just worry about tomorrow," Mu told her.

Flay started begging to be let out.

Mu started laughing and Flay started bawling really loud.

"You did this to yourself so be quiet." Mu said as her left the room.

**Later that night**

Everybody was turning in, but Kira still refused to leave Lacus' side. He held her hand as he fell asleep sitting on a chair next to her. Kira was awakened by a squeezing on his hand. Kira opened his eyes and saw Lacus smiling at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Lacus told him.

Kira smiled at her, "I thought I was too late."

Lacus looked at him, "I never doubted you wouldn't be there."

Kira pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"I should have told you this a long time age," Kira told her.

Lacus looked into his eyes.

"Ever since I first saw you Lacus, I knew it from the start." Kira told her.

Lacus kept looking into his eyes.

"I love you Lacus, I've loved you from the moment I saw you." Kira told her softly.

Lacus felt her eyes get teary up. "I love you to Kira, and I always will."

Kira leaned closer and they shared a very long passionate kiss.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed this chapter; next chapter will be up by the weekend. See you later.**


	23. Judgment Part One

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Judgment Part One**

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira pulled Lacus into a hug, which she returned.

"I should have told you this a long time ago," Kira told her.

Lacus looked into his eyes.

"Ever since I first saw you Lacus, I knew it from the start." Kira told her.

Lacus kept looking into his eyes.

"I love you Lacus, I've loved you from the moment I saw you." Kira told her softly.

Lacus felt her eyes get teary up. "I love you to Kira, and I always will."

Kira leaned closer and they shared a very long passionate kiss. This kiss was a lot different from the ones they used to share; this one had even more meaning.

After a few minutes they broke there kiss and starred into each others eyes.

"Lacus there is something I need to know, and forgive me for asking." Kira told her seriously.

Lacus looked into his eyes; she could tell was painful for him to ask.

Lacus smiled, "Ask anything Kira."

Kira shut his eyes a moment then reopened them, "I have to know what she did to you, I know you don't like to get anybody in trouble, including her…but I have to know."

Lacus looked at him, "She…she told me to stay away from you, which I wouldn't do, she then…had her guards take me to that place." Lacus let her tears fall as she remembered all the past times. "She hit me a few times, when I still refused, she started choking me…the next thing I knew I woke up and you were there."

It pained Kira to put her thorough that, but he had to know every detail. He could feel his anger returning, but he didn't want to show it in front of Lacus.

Kira pulled her closer to him again, "I'm sorry for making you go through this my love, but I need you to do it one more time tomorrow."

Lacus looked at him and smiled, "I know, but…"

Kira held her tighter, "That wasn't the first time you have been their, am I right."

Lacus held him tighter and told Kira about all the past times she was there, Kira always knew Flay was evil, but after hearing all that, the word evil would be to nice for her.

Kira kissed the top of her head; he knew the exact punishment for Flay.

Lacus looked up at him, "Kira, what will happen tomorrow?"

Kira smiled at her, "Flay broke my laws, and since she referred to you as a…slave, she will be charged by those laws, I myself will hand her judgment."

"You already decided her fate didn't you?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her, "Yes I have."

Lacus stood silent, she still didn't like the idea of anyone getting hurt because of her, but a part of her was also glad.

"Tomorrow the nobles will gather most are still living in the old world, so I will make an example out of Flay." Kira told her very seriously.

Lacus nodded, "I understand, what will I need to do?"

Kira smiled, "It pains me to say, but you will have to tell what happened again, as well as any past occurrences, your sister also wanted to talk."

Lacus looked at him, "Does she have to?"

"No, and when I told her that she got a little angry, she told me she wanted to speak and seeing as how she reminds me a lot of you I couldn't deny her." Kira told her.

Lacus blushed, "I'm very proud of her, but it appears your teasing me again."

Kira smiled, "I believe I am."

Lacus giggled and they shared another short kiss. After a minute they broke it, and Lacus suddenly asked a question.

"Did my family know about today?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her, "Yes they do, and they were there when I brought you out."

Lacus frowned, "Were they alright?"

Kira smiled, "They were here earlier, I told them they could say at the castle and be present at the sentencing tomorrow."

Lacus slightly smiled, "I see, thank you Kira."

"It was my pleasure, now you still need to rest tomorrow will be an exhausting day." Kira told her as she laid back down.

Lacus looked at him, "What about you?"

Kira smiled, "I will not leave your side, I will be right here my love."

Lacus smiled and the exhaustion over took her in no time as she fell fast asleep. Kira noticed and kissed the top of her head as he walked over to the window and started staring out. What Lacus told him was eating at his soul; his anger was at its peak. Kira found the urge to just walk down and end Flay's life more difficult to control. One look at Lacus made him ease up though as he walked back and laid down right next to her, holding her as he fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

George didn't sleep to well that night, he was up thinking about how he would get his daughter out of that mess. He about paced a hole in the ground as he heard someone at the door.

"Somebody get that!" George shouted as he was interrupted in his chain of thought.

George returned to his desk and sat down putting his hands on his head.

"It seems your little daughter is screwing up your plans Allster," A voice said as the person entered the room.

George quickly turned around to see Lord Jibril standing there. He rode through the night to reach Onogoro. He found out by hearing all the rumors that were around the city that morning.

"Why are you here?" George asked.

Jibril smiled, "I came because of the attack then I heard something in the city that must be true judging by your meaner."

George looked at him, "What will we do know?"

Jibril looked at him, "We will see what plays out first, all you have to do is make sure your daughter isn't executed."

"How will I do that?" George asked.

Jibril smiled, "We will see what occurs, and if it goes bad just follow my instructions."

George smiled he knew he could trust his friend to come through.

"Alright I believe in you," George said.

"Let us go it is almost time for her sentence," Jibril said as they both got up and left the estate.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Lacus' family's room**

Siegel and his family woke up earily that morning. Yesterday they came to the castle like Kira said they could and checked on Lacus. They stayed by her side with Kira until it was dark, they were then shown a room by a servant. They went straight to sleep that night and didn't really take a look around the room or castle. As soon as they woke up they went to the main entrance of the room.

"This place is amazing," Mear said.

Eileen smiled, "I agree, it is the most beautiful place I have seen so far."

Mear smiled, "We should take a look around the place."

"Absolutely not, we are here to see if Lacus will be fine, and to give her support at the sentencing later." Siegel said as he entered the room.

Mear frowned, "We could at least look around while were here."

"Your father is right dear we are guests here, it is not proper to just walk around the castle without permission." Eileen told her.

Rachel and Bill finally walked into the room.

"How are you today?" Eileen asked Rachel.

Rachel looked at her mother and smiled, "I will be fine."

"You don't have to say anything later if you don't want to," Siegel added.

Rachel smiled, "I want to father, she…she does horrible things."

"Alright then Rachel, but just keep in mind you can change your mind." Siegel said.

Rachel nodded and started looking out of the window with Bill.

Bill was excited just to see all the knights.

All were just in there own little conversations when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Mear said.

Mear opened up the door and it revealed a middle aged woman.

"Hello there my name is Merna and His Majesty asked me to tend to you this morning." Merna said.

"Thank you very much please come in," Eileen replied.

"Your morning meals should be arriving any minute," Merna said.

"We thank you for your kindness Miss Merna," Siegel replied.

Merna smiled, "It is my pleasure, and your daughter has been such a joy to have around the castle lately."

"Oh really," Mear said.

"Yes, ever since she came His Majesty has been a lot happier." Merna told them.

"Do you know the King?" Bill asked.

Merna smiled at him, "Ever since he was an infant, I tended to him and his sister their whole lives."

That astonished most of them.

"Please tell me Miss Merna have you seen Lacus today?" Eileen asked.

Merna looked at her, "I was just about to wake her, however the doctor told her to get rest so I think she will be my last stop."

"I hope she is feeling better, when will we be able see her?" Eileen asked.

Merna thought about that, she sort of had a feeling that Kira would be in there like always, and she wasn't sure how Lacus' family would respond to that so she quick made an excuse.

"I will ask her to join you before the judgment later," Merna told her hoping she would by it.

Eileen looked at her, "Alright then…tell her to stop by as soon as possible I'm still concerned about her." Eileen told her a little suspiciously.

Merna smiled and gave them all boxes of something in it. "Please open it."

They did and it revealed very fancy clothes, all were astonished by this.

"Miss what is this for?" Siegel asked.

Merna looked at him, "You can't have an audience with the King without looking proper," Merna joked.

"This is amazing," Mear said as she looked at her dress.

"I agree these are gorgeous," Eileen said.

"Please change, while you wait for your food," Merna said.

They started changing, and Merna helped if they need it.

"Everybody looks fabulous," Merna said.

It was after that comment that the food arrived. It was placed on the table and Lacus' whole family had big eyes, since they had never seen food like that before.

"Miss Merna this is too much we could never…" Eileen said as she was cut off.

"This was ordered by the King, it's his way of making you feel welcome," Merna told her as she had to quickly leave the room.

Eileen and Siegel looked at each other as Lacus' siblings started devouring the food, mostly because it was new to them.

**Lacus' chambers**

Merna quickly got out of there and wanted to get these two up before anyone snuck up there to see Lacus. She knew they had been in the chambers given to Lacus because she was recovering. Merna quickly rushed to the door and opened it. Merna walked in and was awed at the sight, it was the same as always but she still couldn't get over how cute those two looked as they were sleeping while holding each other.

Merna knew all to well what would happen if she woke Kira up when she saw his sword by the side of the bed. Merna looked around and found the clothes she had prepared to have them wear that day sitting out. Merna smirked and threw them both right at the two as hard as she could. Naturally clothes would hurt them, but she was hoping it would wake those two up.

As soon as the clothes impacted it did cause both of them to stir.

Kira felt something hit him and opened his eyes to find his clothes on his face, he felt confused and saw Merna by the bed smirking.

"Why did you throw these at us?" Kira asked her.

Merna smiled, "Simple if I did it the usual way I would have a sword to my throat."

Kira heard giggling and looked down to see Lacus looking up at him, and he had to admit to himself he loved it.

"How are you feeling My Lady?" Merna asked.

Lacus looked at her, "I feel better, but a little nervous."

Merna smiled, "You will do fine later, and your family was asking about you."

Lacus looked at her, "They are all awake?"

Merna looked at her, "I told them you would join them before the sentencing, your mother was still very concerned.

Lacus smiled; after all she was closest to her mother.

"Now both of you get out of bed, if I find you to still in it when I return you will get Merna's special." Merna told them jokingly as she left the room.

Lacus looked confused, and turned to Kira as he had a fearful look on his face.

"Kira what is a Merna special?" Lacus asked.

Kira cringed, "Not something we want, it's when Merna returns with a bucket of extremely cold water."

Thinking about that made Lacus cold as she shivered, which Kira took the opportunity of pulling her close to him.

"Something tells me My King is feeling naughty today," Lacus said jokingly.

Kira looked at her and smiled he was glad she was turning back to normal, but he could help but think she was trying to fake it.

Kira gently lifted her head and kissed her, Lacus immediately blushed and returned it.

After a few minutes Kira broke it and looked into her eyes.

"You don't have to pretend with me Lacus," Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him and was somewhat surprised, yet glad he was able to read her so well.

"I…just feel uneasy about this," Lacus told him.

Kira tightened his grip on her, "After today she will never make you suffer again." Kira said in a different voice than Lacus heard before.

Lacus felt the chill of his voice which she wasn't used to hearing.

"Will you promise me something Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her, "Whatever you want."

Lacus looked him in the eye, "Remain yourself."

Kira felt a little confused about her meaning but he agreed.

"I will always be myself Lacus," Kira replied with as smile.

Lacus smiled as well, "That is what I love about you."

Kira smiled, "We better get up before Merna returns," Kira told her.

Lacus laughed and they quickly changed into the clothes Merna threw at them. Merna arrived a few minutes later with there meals which they ate. It was approaching afternoon, and was almost time to go. After there meal they did the little things that needed to be done while getting ready. As soon as they finished they were about to separate.

"I will not see you until the judgment Lacus, but I know you can do it." Kira told her with a smile.

Lacus smiled and hugged him tightly like her life depended on it, which Kira returned.

"I love you," Lacus whispered in his ear.

Kira smiled, "As I you."

They broke there hug and engaged into a very long passionate kiss. After about five minutes they broke it and Kira walked down the hall to meet Mu. Lacus smiled and went to go meet her family.

Kira arrived at the hallway, to find Mu.

"What took you so long kid?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "I was busy."

Mu smiled, "Ready for today."

Kira smiled then, "I am well ready for this."

Mu looked at him, "The council and most nobles will attend this so remain calm."

Kira looked at him, "I am going to use her as an example Mu; the nobles that will be there still live in the old ORB."

"Makes sense kid, just don't go to crazy," Mu told him.

"I will do my best," Kira told him.

Mu chuckled and followed Kira to his study. Kira had to do a little state business, and then he would hand down Flays punishment.

**With Lacus**

Lacus quickly went to the room her family was staying in. She opened the doors and was happy to see them. She was surprised how they were dressed. She could see Mear trying to smirk at her, but Lacus was wearing clothes made for a Queen so Mear couldn't really boast to much, all of there clothes were just ordinary nobles clothes. Lacus saw her mother and smiled, she started walking over to her.

"Lacus are you alright dear?" Eileen asked as she quickly hugged her daughter.

Lacus smiled, "I am fine mother."

It was Siegel's turn now, "I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you father," Lacus replied.

Lacus then looked around and found her sister Rachel.

She walked over to her and they hugged each other tightly.

"I owe you my thanks Rachel; you saved me by getting Kira." Lacus told her sister.

Rachel smiled, "You saved me to, I was just returning the favor."

Lacus whispered into her ear, "You don't have to say anything later."

Rachel looked at her, "I want to though."

Lacus thought for a moment, "Alright then."

Lacus got up and saw her brother.

"You seem happy," Lacus asked Bill.

Bill smiled, "I like all the knights."

Lacus smiled and saw her oldest youngest sister.

"I see why you stay here a lot," Mear said.

Lacus looked at her, "I don't stay because of the castle."

Mear smiled, "I know that just kidding, I'm glad you're alright."

Lacus smiled, "I thank you."

Mear smirked, "Looks like that witch will finally pay later."

Lacus looked at her, "I really do hope so."

"Come on the King won't let her get off, you should have seen the look in his eyes yesterday, I swear if that bodyguard didn't stop him he would have killed her." Mear told her.

That look in Kira's eyes is what made Lacus worry. A man, who is so gentle as he holds her in his arms, can be an extremely brutal, deadly, and formidable warrior to those who hurt people he loves. She had to admit she did love that about him, but it could be scary to. She hated the fact that he would turn that way to protect her.

"I know your right Mear," Lacus said as she sat down.

"Are you sure you can do this dear?" Eileen asked.

Lacus looked at her, "Yes I can mother."

"I wish you the best of luck," Siegel told her which made Lacus smile.

They continued talking for a few hours and it had reached the noon hour, they were talking when a knock came at the door.

The door opened and revealed Merna, "I am terribly sorry My Lady, but it is time."

Lacus felt embarrassed Merna addressed her like that in front of her family, but she knew there was no time for that.

Lacus and her family got up and started walking with Merna.

**East Wing of the Castle**

Via was in the room with Murrue when Cagalli rushed in.

"Mother it is time," Cagalli said.

Via looked at her, "How is Lacus?"

Cagalli looked at her, "I haven't seen her, but after Merna woke me up…with her special she told me Lacus seemed fine."

Via smiled, "I'm glad, now we had better go."

Cagalli rushed on ahead, while Murrue noticed a faint look in Via's eyes.

"Is there anything wrong My Lady?" Murrue asked.

Via looked at her, "Its Kira, he scared me the other day his eyes looked too much like Ulen's."

Murrue looked at her, "I heard from Mu that Kira did go off a little when he saved Lacus, but he was able to restrain himself."

"I know, but he has a lot of pressure on his shoulders especially being a King, I'm afraid it might change his personally." Via said.

Murrue thought for a second, "I don't think that will happen, Mu told me Lacus seems to always bring gentleness to his eyes, he will be fine as long as he has her."

Via smiled, "I know and it's been a blessing having her around, I just don't want my son to become his father."

"I think we have nothing to worry about My Lady," Murrue told her.

Via smiled, "I know your right."

"_I hope you remember what your vow was my son," _Via told herself as she felt better.

They were now walking towards the throne room to where the sentencing would take place.

**Throne room**

The throne room was huge so all people would be able to fit in. The council was gathering on the left side of Kira's throne a little ways away from it. The nobles would be situated around the back and sides of the walkway. Lacus' family would sit among them. Via Cagalli and Murrue would sit on the right side of Kira a little ways away. George and Jibril would sit with the council, but George would have to join his daughter at her spot in front of the small stairs that lead to the throne. Kira would sit on his throne, with Lacus to his side, and Mu to the other.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Rau's Chambers**

Rau called Rey and Shinn to his chambers after he received a message from Azeral that past night.

"What is this about General?" Rey asked.

Rau looked at him, "We will know soon enough."

With that said a knock was heard at the door, Shinn opened it and Azeral made his presence known as he quickly entered the room and shut the door.

"What is this all about Azeral?" Rau asked.

Azeral smiled, "A received a message from Jibril last night, it appears a George Allster has requested a slave traders services."

The name Allster echoed in Rey and Shinn's ears. They knew that that name was the one who caused there humiliation.

Rau seemed to notice there reaction and smiled, "What does it have to do with me?"

"He wants to kidnap the King's future slave Queen, so he can get his daughter on the throne." Azeral told him.

The mention of the King made Rey and Shinn's faces grow even colder.

Rau smiled, "So you're saying you want my help?"

Azeral looked at him, "I believe this will help our efforts along, and I figured these two would like to have another chance at this King."

Rey and Shinn smiled.

Rau thought for a second, "Give me some more details."

Azeral than explained everything the messenger told him.

Rau smiled, "What a fool this Allster man is, however I believe this will be quite entertaining, that King will no doubt come after this girl which could bring that foolish Emperor's war to action."

"It would benefit our plans as well, so I want you to handle this," Azeral told him.

Rau looked at him, "I will not handle this personally, however these two will."

Rey and Shinn smiled again.

"However we will need someone to go with them in case something goes wrong and the ORB King catches them." Rau said.

"We can handle him General," Rey said.

"I will beat him to the ground," Shinn added.

"You fool's!" Rau shouted.

Rey and Shinn jumped.

"You failed to even land a hit on him last time, you will obey these orders." Rau told them.

Rey and Shinn just nodded.

Azeral smiled, "I think I know the perfect man for this job."

Rau had a feeling he knew who he was talking about, "His loyalties to the Emperor are a little to strong though."

Azeral looked at him, "Leave that to me I know what will persuade him, and just make sure these two are ready to go in about a month's time."

"That long," Shinn said.

Rau looked at him and he said no more.

"I will prepare them, just do what you have to," Rau said.

Azeral agreed and walked out of the room, Rau watched him leave.

"_All is going according to plan it will not be long know, your use to me is almost finished Azeral," _Rau told himself.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Dungeon**

The guards arrived to take Flay to her sentencing.

"What do you need?" a guard asked.

"We're here for the Allster girl," Another guard said.

The man smiled, "It's about time, she hasn't shut up all night, just get her out of here."

The guards then headed right to Flays cell. Flay was standing there pouting when she saw the guards.

"Let me out, Daddy will not be pleased with you treating me like this, I'm covered in dirt, and this so called bed is hard, I think my back will fall apart and…" Flay was complaining as the guard silenced her.

"Shut up! It is time for your judgment, and if I were you that is what I would be worried about," The guard told her.

Flay stared at him, "My daddy will get me out, that stupid slave was just lying."

The guard started laughing, "Your beloved Daddy won't be able to save you, I saw the King earlier, and let's just say the mention of your name makes him want to draw a sword."

Flay started looking worried, and then all of a sudden she started whining and bawling out her eyes again.

The guard had enough as he unlocked the cell and drug her out of the cell by her arm, the other guard took her other arm and started leading her to the throne room.

"I didn't do anything, it's all a lie, and I should be the one to be Queen not that stupid slave." Flay was whining out loud.

The guards started laughing again, "You really have no brains, you are accused of breaking the anti-slave laws, and you keep calling Lady Lacus a slave, what a fool you are."

Flay heard them address Lacus like a royal and got really angry, "She is not the Queen, I will be."

"That proves my point that you are guilty," The guard told her.

Flay stayed silent after that as she was nearing the throne room.

**Kira's Study**

Kira was finishing off some documents when Mu approached him.

"Hey kid it's time," Mu told him.

Kira looked, "Let us be on our way then." Kira said as he instantly stood up.

Mu noticed a small grin on Kira's face as he walked past him. Mu could help, but think at some point that his King would snap at this sentencing.

Kira was approaching the Throne room and noticed Lacus waiting for him which seemed to ease his heart. Just her smile was enough to drive any dark feelings out of his heart, he smiled at her and they waited to be announced to the throne room.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, originally I planed it to be just Flay's sentencing, but I needed to get a few events in before I could continue with future chapters, so I decided to integrate them in here with the preparations to Flay's hearing. The next chapter will take place mostly in the throne room, and it will be up by Sunday. Bye for now.**


	24. Judgment Part Two

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**I apologize for being late with this update. The net has deleted my summary chapter, they told me itviolated the guideline rules, and I was locked out from submitting another one until today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Judgment Part Two**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Throne Room**

It was now time for the sentencing, the nobles were gathering into the throne room. The council was already there waiting with the exception of George and Jibril who were still heading to the castle. It wasn't long that they arrived and went to where the council was seated.

**George and Jibril**

"Just remember what we discussed," Jibril told him.

George looked at him, "I know, I just have to make sure she isn't executed."

Jibril smiled, and wondered if an idiot like George would be able to pull this off.

**Lacus' Family**

Lacus and her family arrived at the throne room; they were still standing outside the doors.

"Are you sure you will be alright Lacus?" Eileen asked.

Lacus smiled, "Yes mother."

Eileen looked at Rachel, "How about you?"

Rachel smiled, "I can do it Mom, she needs to be punished."

Lacus then looked into the room and pointed to a certain spot. Since her younger sister was to speak they were given special spots.

"Your seats are there," Lacus said.

Siegel looked, "What about you?"

Lacus blushed, "I will arrive a little later."

Mear looked at her, "I'll bet you will she walks in with the King."

Lacus looked at her sister, "I think you should hurry."

All gave there final good lucks to Lacus and they went in. Many didn't even notice them as they arrived in there seats, except George.

"Look at that, slaves in noble clothing," George whispered to Jibril.

Jibril just looked at him, "Keep your mind focused."

George said no more.

Lacus' family arrived in there seats and sat down, they couldn't believe how grand this room looked. They sat there quietly waiting for whoever came in next.

**Cagalli Via Murrue**

Cagalli and the rest of them were also heading to the throne room to hear the sentencing; Cagalli noticed that her mother seemed distressed about something.

"Is anything wrong mother?" she asked.

Via looked at her, "No dear, I am just not feeling well," she lied.

"Maybe you should not come to this hearing," Murrue added.

"I have to go, it is very important." Via told them.

"Just take it easy My Lady," Murrue told her.

Via gave a small smile.

"I suppose it will be a little entertaining to see Allster get what's coming to her," Cagalli said.

"Please Cagalli; I really don't want to hear about those types of things." Via said.

"It's true though mother, she was always a stuck up brat," Cagalli told her.

Via stayed silent.

Murrue could feel tension forming and she noticed they were arriving by the throne room doors. Murrue saw Lacus standing there, and she decided that Lacus would probably be able to break this tension.

"Isn't that Lacus?" Murrue asked trying to sound like she just saw her there.

Cagalli and Via looked, "Your right," Cagalli replied.

They walked right up to Lacus, who seemed deep in thought.

"How are you feeling Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus broke from her trance and saw them, "I feel fine thank you."

"Big day huh," Cagalli said.

Lacus looked down, "I know what I have to finally do."

Via looked at her, "You're doing the right thing, and I'm just glad you're alright."

Lacus smiled, "Thank you very much, it means a lot to me."

They started walking in when Cagalli whispered something into her ear, "Give that spoilt brat what she deserves."

Lacus smiled again as she watched them enter the room. They were announced and all stood up until they reached there seats, when they sat down everybody else did as well.

**Kira and Mu**

It didn't take Kira long to reach his throne room, he seemed very eager to begin. Mu eyed him carefully, but had faith he would do the right thing. Kira steadily approached the room and saw Lacus out there waiting for him. Mu felt a little relieved, it would mean that Kira would soften up. Lacus noticed him coming and had a big smile on her face.

"I thought you would be inside already," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "I just wanted to see you before we began."

Kira smiled and wrapped her in a hug, "You know it's still not too late, I can handle this myself."

"I have to do this, I need to finally rid myself of her," Lacus told him.

Kira and Lacus broke there hug and looked at each other.

"I understand," Kira said as there lips met in a tender kiss.

Mu just sighed, he was happy for them, but he wanted to do that as well, but only with Murrue. He could see Murrue in the room and knew he really had to work on her if he was to do that with her someday.

They broke there kiss, and Kira gave the signal that he was prepared and an announcement was made.

"Presenting His Majesty King Kira Yamato and Lady Lacus Clyne" the man who was doing the introductions announced.

Lacus didn't know they would be introduced like that, all felt a little shocked as well except for George who was fuming.

She looked over at Kira and smiled at him and they made there way in. All stood and bowed as Kira made his way up to the throne. Kira lead them up to his throne and first helped Lacus into the chair that was placed next to his, it wasn't a second throne just a nice chair. As soon as Lacus sat down Kira took his seat and everybody followed. Lacus' family couldn't help but smile at how he kept treating her.

Normally for a judicial figure would handle all the punishments, but Kira wanted this one to himself. Mu even wanted to be apart of this so Kira told him he could be the speaker. George was getting a little anxious he didn't know what to do yet.

All were seated looking at there King.

Kira glanced around, "Bring in the accused."

The guards by the doors bowed and opened them, when the doors were opened it revealed two guards dragging Flay in she was still whining. Kira did feel his anger start to arise again; Lacus still didn't want to look at her nor did her family. George saw his daughter and knew he was out of time.

The guards brought Flay right by the stairs next to the throne, and stopped. Kira lifted his arm and they let her go. Flay fell down at first, then got back up and gave a seductive smile to Kira, which angered him even more, but something pushed him past his limit when Flay shot Lacus a dirty look. Jibril noticed that Kira was about to do something when he elbowed George.

Kira stared at her when Flay spoke, "My Lord, it is all a mistake I never did anything."

"Liar!" Kira shouted which made the room jump.

Flay felt a lot of Fear now.

"Just by your meaner I can tell you are guilty I have no need to hear anything." Kira said in a chilling voice.

Via and Mu knew that Kira's eyes were growing dark again, and couldn't help but worry.

"Flay Allster you are accused of breaking anti-slave laws; since your brain doesn't really work I shall sentence you to…" Kira said as George shot up out of his seat.

"Please I beg you Your Majesty at least give her a trial," George said.

Kira wasn't in the mood to hear him, but he did calm down when he looked at Lacus.

"Very well, I will grant your request," Kira said.

Flay smiled to her self she had a small plan forming, George knew he just bought some time. Lacus felt relieved that Kira was going to be fair.

"We shall begin," Kira said.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Azeral's chambers**

Azeral was starting to get his plan in motion; he was awaiting a figure he knew would help. He didn't have to wait any longer as the doors to his chambers opened.

"What did you want," The man said.

Azeral looked at him, "I have a proposal to you."

"Why would I help you?" the man asked.

"It might involve a great battle opponent for you," Azeral replied.

The man suddenly smiled, "I'm listening."

"This is only known by a few people, not even the Emperor knows about this," Azeral said.

The man grew angry, "I will not do anything without the Emperor's permission, I serve him and ZAFT not you." the man said as he started walking out of the room.

"What if you could have a duel with the King of ORB?" Azeral shouted to him.

The man suddenly stopped, and said nothing.

"Well since your still here, would you like to hear my plan?" Azeral asked.

The man turned around, "Explain,"

Azeral then explained everything.

The man was a little silent at first.

"You want me to escort those to so they can kidnap some slave Queen, and I would only have a small chance of meeting that King," He said.

Azeral smiled, "He will follow her, and that could lead to the Emperors advantage as well."

The man thought for a second, and just couldn't pass up an opportunity to have a fight with a great opponent.

"I accept," He said.

"Good meet me tomorrow, and I will tell you more details understand Lord Yzac," Azeral said.

Yzac smiled, "I am in need of a good battle that is the only reason I'm going."

"No problem at all," Azeral replied.

Yzac smiled and immediately left the room; Azeral smirked and had to report this to Rau. He quickly got up and left his chambers.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle **

**Throne room**

Mu was ready to play the speaker, and stood right in front of Flay.

"We will begin by having a young girl who saw the whole event," Mu said.

Rachel stood up and walked over to Mu. The crowd in there watched her and Flay gave her a horrid look, but it didn't faze her.

"Now will you tell me your name and age?" Mu asked.

Rachel looked at Mu, "I'm Rachel Clyne, and I'm twelve."

Mu smiled, "Good, now will you tell me what happened yesterday."

Eileen and Siegel were very proud of there daughter as she stood there.

"I was with my big sister Lacus, and she was telling me about her trip to Josh-a," Rachel said.

Mu nodded, "Go on."

"We were talking and all of a sudden that red haired witch immediately told my sister she had to talk to her." Rachel said.

"Who are you calling a witch you stupid brat!" Flay shouted out but immediately coved her mouth with her hand when she saw her father glaring at her.

Most of the crowd found that a little bit funny, especially Cagalli who was almost rolling on the floor. Kira however sat there with an emotionless face.

"What did she say?" Mu asked.

"She told my sister to stay away from King Kira, which my sister refused; she then grabbed her hair and threw her down." Rachel told him.

Lacus could help, but cringe at remembering that.

"My sister was about to say something when Flay told her two guards to grab her, one took her and the other me, they took us to this stone building and chained my sister to a wall." Rachel said as she started forming tears.

"Its okay, take your time," Mu said.

"Flay told my sister to stay away from him again and she hit her a few times while always calling her a worthless slave, flay said if she didn't do as she asked they would hurt me next." Rachel kept going.

The crowd was mostly stunned, Eileen had tears going down her face and Sigel felt horrible.

"When my sister told her she wasn't a slave, Flay started choking her really hard, my sister couldn't move her arms and the guards were laughing." Rachel said.

"So what did you do?" Mu asked.

Rachel looked at him, "I thought my sister would die so I bit really hard on a guards hand and ran to the castle, for help."

Mu looked at her, "You are very brave, and we thank you."

"She is a liar I didn't do it, the guards most have did it without my knowing," Flay started pleading again.

"Your Majesty may I question that girl," George said.

Kira looked at him coldly, "No you will not."

"But Sire," George said.

"Silence!" Kira shouted.

Via and Lacus were chilled by his voice.

Mu looked around for a second, "Okay now we have the remaining guard that was there with them."

Flay immediately turned around and saw the remaining guard that helped her that day.

"Did everything that girl say was the truth," Mu asked.

The guard looked at Flay, "Yes she ordered everything and even enjoyed some of it."

"You liar!" Flay shouted.

"Why did you confess?" Mu asked.

"I never thought it was right, but I did it anyway." The guard told him.

"Thank you I have no further use of you," Mu told him.

George looked at the guard, "May I question him?"

Kira nodded, and Mu told him it was alright.

"Now what happened to the other guard?" George asked.

"The King killed him, when he said he enjoyed hurting the girl." The guard said.

"Why weren't you killed?" George asked him.

"I surrendered immediately," he replied.

"So you say, but could it have been him that ordered the girl to be beaten?" George asked.

"No your daughter told us to," he said.

"When His Majesty arrived, he found only you and the other guard, my daughter was in the house." George said.

The man looked shocked.

"You and the guard tried to frame my daughter," George shouted.

"Your daughter was there," he shouted back.

"That is your word against hers, you only accuse her so you can save your own skin," George said.

"I did not," he replied.

"You probably threatened that poor innocent little girl into saying those things as well," George said.

The guard was losing it as George was saying all the right words, Jibril smiled and was glad Allster had some sort of brain, Flay was getting happy; she knew her daddy would help her out of this.

The man was losing it, "I have no more questions," George said.

The man got up and left with the two guards back to his cell, he was not fully off the hook.

"Next we will hear from the victim," Mu said as he looked over at Lacus.

Lacus knew it was time and stood up giving Kira a smile which he returned. Flay saw this and wanted to destroy Lacus right there. Lacus walked over to Mu.

"Miss Clyne can you confirm everything your sister said was the truth?" Mu asked.

Lacus looked at Flay who was giving her a death glare.

"I can confirm every word my sister said was true," Lacus said.

"She is lying; I have never done anything to her!" Flay was shouting out loud.

George knew his daughter was digging her grave, and gave her a shut up stare.

"The accused will stay silent, you will have your turn," Mu said.

Flay started pouting.

"Now Miss Clyne, this was not the first time she did this am I wrong?" Mu asked.

Lacus looked at him, "No it has been going on throughout my life."

George stood up, "What happened in the past should not matter; the laws were not in effect then."

Mu looked at him, "I am merely bringing up that your daughter is capable of what she is accused of."

George stood silent.

Lacus' family just watched her; they knew a lot of what happened to her in the past.

"Would you share some events with us?" Mu asked.

Lacus looked at him, "There were several incidents where she did the same thing to me, when I was about ten she left me there for two days in that dark building unable to move."

Kira kept his eyes on Flay, as he listened to every word said.

The crowd was astonished, most did the same to there own slaves, but none had ever broken the new laws Kira set, Flay was the first to do it.

"She would always mentally abuse me, I could not go a day without hearing some sort of slander against me, she did just about anything to me, and it never ended." Lacus told Mu.

Her family couldn't take it, there daughter did have a very unfortunate childhood. Flay worked her until she passed out then would have her guards beat her, and she would even join in. Which Lacus also brought up to Mu, and the rest of the room. Lacus finished up and looked at her family which saddened her greatly.

"I can't believe you believe that idiotic girl over me a noble," Flay shouted out again.

George stood up, "Like I said these accusations of the past matter not here, there were no laws."

"Your right Governor, however I just wanted the room to know what a monstrous daughter you have." Mu told him.

Flay gave him an evil look.

Cagalli, Via, and Murrue couldn't believe how much suffering Lacus went through.

Via looked at her son on the throne with the most lifeless look in his eyes, it was like he wasn't listening, but Via knew Kira heard every word.

"I would like to question her," George said.

Mu looked at Lacus and gave her an, are you sure look, Lacus nodded and Mu allowed it.

"Now Miss Clyne, you said my daughter wanted to speak to you, and when you talked you immediately threaded her, am I right?" George asked.

Lacus looked at him, "I never did such a thing."

"Yes she did Daddy," Flay shouted going along with her father.

"You have been in a low position so long, that after your seduction of our King, you feel the need to throw a little power around," George told her.

Lacus felt tears in her eyes, she could believe anyone would say that to her.

"I would never do such a thing," Lacus said.

"You seduced the King to get yourself in a position of power," George said.

"That's right Daddy, I was only concerned about him." Flay said.

Lacus' family couldn't believe George would go that low, Kira's family thought the same thing.

"I…didn't do that," Lacus said as a few tears fell down her cheek.

"That has to be…" George said as there was a shout.

"That's enough!" the voice shouted.

George looked up and saw the King now standing.

"I will hear no more of your accusations of her Governor, try it again and I will show no mercy," Kira said.

George could see the King was serious.

"I have no more questions," George said as he returned to Flay.

Mu knew Kira was really struggling to keep it together when he heard that.

"Moving on, we will know hear from the accused herself," Mu said.

"I will only talk to the King," Flay said like she was cool.

Mu looked at Kira, and Kira gave a nod saying she could proceed.

Flay stood up and gave Kira a seductive smile which almost made him get sick.

"The things I am accused of My Lord I don't blame you for, I did it because that peasant is only trying to use you." Flay told him seriously.

Kira sat there silent; he knew Flay would try something like this.

"She doesn't care about you, I have always loved you from the time I first met you, I only wanted to make sure you were happy when I spoke to her the other day and she viciously attacked me, the guards just wanted to show her a lesson, but I never agreed to it," Flay was babbling on.

Kira's eyes grew darker, and even more so when he saw Lacus try to hide the hurt on her face from that false statement.

"She can't make you happy, only I can," Flay said.

The room was now silently bickering whether Flay may not be lying; they thought that maybe Flay could be telling the truth.

Kira stood up, and slowly started walking down the stairs.

"So she is just a liar you say?" Kira asked.

Flay smiled, "Yes My Lord."

"She is just a seductive power crazy girl," Kira said.

Flay smiled, "Yes My Lord, I even retrieved this from her." Flay said as she took the hairclip out of her pocket from when she pulled it out of Lacus' hair.

Lacus now felt tears fall again she treasured that. The crowd was astonished every future Queen wore that clip. Kira stared at it for a second, and then looked at her.

"You see My King, I rightfully should have this," Flay told him with a seductive smile.

Kira took the clip from her hand and held it tight. Flay started smiling thinking that her plan was working.

"Just one thing Miss Allster, why would the guards start choking her with there hand?" Kira asked.

Flay looked at him confused, "They probably didn't want her to say anything to get themselves in trouble so they wrapped both hands around her to kill her."

Kira smirked, "I never said hands, and strangely the marks on her neck would fit your hands well."

Flay started looking worried as Kira started circling her.

Flay knew she was busted, "I…I" Flay started saying.

"You did everything that was said earlier," Kira said.

"I don't remember ever doing it so I didn't," Flay almost shouted.

That pushed Kira past his breaking point, "Then maybe this will refresh your memory," Kira shouted.

Flay was about to say something when all of a sudden Kira's hand was around her throat lifting her up in the air. Flay started gasping for air as Kira was tightening his grip on her.

The room was shocked, they never expected this. Via shut her eyes she knew it would happen eventually. Mu knew he had to somehow stop him, and Lacus knew this was going to happen. Kira goes insane when someone ever hurts someone he loves. Her body was mostly in shock though to move.

Flay was running out of air fast, she couldn't get free from Kira's grip.

"I warned you before I felt to never go near her again, and you disobeyed me!" Kira shouted at her.

"I will not lose her to a monstrous brat like you," Kira said as he was gripping really tight now.

Jibril found this a little amusing, but wondered if George would be able to say anything.

Lacus heard every word, and she could help but feel both guilt and a bit relieved, what Kira said was basically he was afraid of losing her; he couldn't live with out her.

George knew he had to do something, "Your Majesty you see this girl is turning you into this," George said as he was right next to Kira know.

Kira heard what George said and backhanded him with his lose hand. George flew back a couple of feet as blood started poring out of his mouth, much to Jibril's amusement.

Mu knew he had to do something, but Kira instantly dropped Flay and drew his sword pointing it straight at George.

Via couldn't watch Kira was becoming his father. Cagalli was just as stunned the gentle brother she knew was disappearing.

Kira walked right up to George and put the sword to his throat. "You are just as bad as your daughter Governor, she probably learned everything from you, you have had an agenda for years, and I'm tired of it," Kira told him.

George stood there in fear as he didn't know what to say.

"I will end it know," Kira said as he was about to thrust his sword into Georges chest, when the sword was almost there he felt something grab his arm.

Kira instantly turned and saw Lacus holding his arm with tears in her eyes.

"Please Kira, you are not like this," Lacus pleaded.

Kira did soften at her touch, and voice. "Lacus"

"I am so sorry, you are the gentlest man I know, and I know you are only doing this because they hurt me, but please return to the man I have come to adore." Lacus pleaded again.

Kira felt his anger slowly subside as he was regaining his senses. Looking at the crying Lacus was something he could never do. His once angry eyes started to return to what Lacus was hoping for. Kira slowly removed his sword from George's neck.

Lacus held him with her arms burying her head on his chest, her tears fell steadily until she heard something drop to the ground, and she felt something wrap around her.

Kira dropped his sword, and held her tight; Lacus felt the warmth and gentleness return to his touch. "Thank you for keeping your promise," Lacus said to him.

Kira smiled and put his head on top of hers, "It is I who should thank you, Lacus you mean everything to me." Kira told her.

Lacus smiled and tightened her grip around him as this time she shed tears of joy.

The crowd had witnessed everything, and all couldn't help, but cheer and applauded, they had just witnessed the greatest bond anyone could ever hope to achieve with another person.

Lacus' family also knew it was a grand event, they never knew the King could be so brutal even if they deserved it, yet be guided back into rightness by their daughter.

Via was the most effected by this, she knew that Lacus was a blessing, and all that confirmed it. Via feared her son would go down a different path if he made that kill.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Murrue asked.

Via smiled, "I am know, I knew that she would be his light."

Murrue smiled, but when she saw Mu giving her a why don't we join in look it ruined her moment.

The only people who didn't seem impressed with this were George, Jibril, and Flay.

George was still on the ground fearing for his life, Jibril was silent, and Flay was getting madder by the second.

Kira and Lacus didn't want to break there embrace, but a shout by someone made him.

"She is just using you, I should be the one!" Flay shouted.

Lacus broke the embrace fearing Kira would return to what she feared, but those thoughts were quickly removed as she saw Kira smile at her. Kira gently returned the hairclip back to her hair which made her blush, and made Flay even angrier. Kira then picked up his sword and helped Lacus back to her seat, and then returned to his throne.

Kira sat down and gave Mu the signal to continue, George returned to his daughter's side.

"Is there anything else you want to say Allster?" Mu asked.

George looked at Jibril, who nodded no, and then George gave the response to Flay.

"No I have said everything," Flay said as she hung her head.

Mu looked at Kira, "Your highness the accused has said everything."

Kira looked at Mu, "Very well, I will hand down her judgment."

Flay stood there very worried.

Kira looked at Lacus, and knew what he had to do.

"I hereby sentence Flay Allster to one month's incarceration at the Archangel prison," Kira said.

The crowd gasped. Lacus smiled at Kira knowing he made the right decision. The archangel prison was the worst prison in ORB. It kept its most dangerous criminals. Inside Flay would remain in a small cell not to see sunlight or another person for a month's time. They would drop off a little food and that would be it.

Flay knew of that prison and immediately started bawling, "That stupid slave!" Flay shouted out.

The crowd if they had any doubts knew this was her true colors. George was horrified, he looked at Jibril who nodded to him that they had to talk later.

"Take her away," Kira said.

Two guards immediately grabbed her arms and started leading her out.

Flay wasn't down yet, "I know she did this to you Your Highness, I don't blame you because I still love you!" Flay shouted out which made Jibril a little surprised she had any brains at all. When Flay said that, it could still make there plan work.

Flay disappeared and Kira stood up and walked down to Lacus who smiled at him.

"I'm sorry," Kira said softly.

Lacus smiled, "You did nothing wrong, after I see my family to there rooms I will come see you." Lacus told him wanting to talk more to him.

Kira smiled, "I shall be waiting," He said as he left the room and returned to his chambers.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

George and Jibril retuned home to find the messenger he sent out waiting for him.

The messenger saw them and ran up to him, "Governor, he accepted."

Jibril smiled.

George looked at him, "It doesn't matter know, he will never look at my daughter."

Jibril knew he had to do something, "Your wrong my friend, this will make it even better for us."

George looked at him.

"The men will snatch that girl, when your daughter will still be in prison, which means she will not be a suspect again." Jibril told him.

George smiled, "You are a genius."

"We will continue the plan, this only makes things better for us," Jibril told him.

George looked at him and smirked, "We shall proceed then, in one month's time."

Jibril smiled, he knew he would be able to manipulate George.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Lacus took her family to there room and stayed a few minutes with them, and she made the excuse she was tired to get away. The trial and conversing took itself almost to night, and Lacus arrived at Kira's doors.

**Kira's Chambers**

Lacus didn't even have to knock as she opened the door; she looked around and saw Kira by the balcony doors staring out at them. Lacus moved closer and she knew that Kira would be able to hear her coming.

Kira did hear her and turned around to look at her. Lacus immediately blushed as he was wearing only his robe which exposed his chest.

"How are you feeling?" Lacus asked him.

Kira walked over to her and kissed her very passionately, which Lacus immediately returned.

"A lot better," Kira told her as they broke there kiss.

Lacus blushed, "I'm glad."

Kira looked away with guilt in his eyes, "I am sorry about today again, that is a side I never wanted you to see of me."

Lacus hugged him, "I love you Kira, and that means I want you to share everything with me."

"I love you to Lacus; whenever I saw her today I kept seeing you that day in that building." Kira told her seriously.

Lacus couldn't say anything for a moment, "It is all over Kira, lets us move on."

Kira smiled, "I agree we will move on."

Lacus looked at him, "Well we should start right know," Lacus told him nervously.

Kira was a little surprised at that, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I have never been more certain in my life," Lacus said as they kissed again.

After a few minutes Kira moved to her neck, which she enjoyed. A few minutes of that, there lips met again. There kiss was very passionate as Kira gently picked her up and extinguished the main light to his chambers.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter. I know that Flay's punishment was a little light, but her role in the story isn't done yet. I had finished this chapter Sunday, and I have started on thenext one, it should be up by Thursday. Bye for now. **


	25. Feelings

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Important note at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Feelings**

**Onogoro Castle**

The night dwindled down and it was now early morning, Mu wanted to inform the King that Flay was transported to the Archangel prison. Mu approached the King's Chambers.

Mu arrived at the doors and was going to knock, but since it was still early he was going to head straight in. Mu at first thought it through, especially after the previous encounters, but decided what the odds of that happing again are. Mu walked right in, it was still a little dark, but there was still some light. Mu approached the bed and got the most tremendous shock of his life, and he turned bright red. There were royal garments all on the floor, and he noticed the two figures that were asleep on the bed. It was pretty clear what had happened that night.

"_Why do I always find them like this?" _Mu asked himself as he started leaving the room.

Mu got out of the room and just sighed.

"I didn't think you would be here Sir La Flaga," A voice told him.

Mu jumped at the sound of the voice and looked around to see Via standing there.

"My…My Lady what are you doing here at this hour?" Mu stammered to say.

Via looked at him funny, "I just wanted to make sure Kira was alight, you saw how he was yesterday."

"Oh I see…WHAT! Ah no you can't right now My Lady," Mu said trying to keep his King's little secret.

Via looked confused, "Why not Sir La Flaga, I just want to make sure he wasn't feeling guilty."

Mu was trying to find words to say, "Well…you see My Lady…I went in to inform him of the transfer and he told me not to let anyone disturb him for awhile." Mu lied hoping she would by it.

Via knew he was acting strange, "Very well, but please inform him to visit me later." Via said as she was about to walk away.

Mu was really proud of himself, and was about to pat himself on the back when Via spoke again.

"I guess I will see if Lacus is okay then," Via said.

Mu smiled, "I see My Lady that…WHAT! Ah... My Lady that will not do either." Mu told her trying to think of a way out of this one.

"Sir La Flaga, you are acting strange, what is going on?" Via asked.

Mu walked over to her, "You see Lady Lacus is in there with the King, they wanted to talk amongst themselves…that is why he told me not to disturb him."

Via knew something was wrong, but she decided to leave it alone. "Okay then, just give him my message later." Via said as she walked away.

Mu was proud of himself again, and was about to celebrate saving his King from his mother finding out what they did when he heard someone chuckle.

Mu heard that and turned around.

"You are a terrible liar," Murrue told him.

Mu smiled, "I know you find it hard to stay away from me, but that is going too far."

Murrue looked at him, "Why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

Mu looked at her, "I will not, you will tell Lady Via everything."

Murrue looked at him, "Who said I would do that, I am just a little curious."

"No way, I will not," Mu said.

Murrue smiled at him, "Are you sure I would do something for you."

Mu was finding it hard to resist, "You still owe me a date, and you would not grant what I want."

"Very well, I guess I will just go in and see myself," Murrue said.

Mu jumped in her way, "It is treason to go in there."

"You went in there and I know for a fact that story you told was a lie." Murrue replied.

Mu cringed, "Alright, and may he forgive me, but you have to swear that this stay between us."

Murrue smiled, "I promise you."

Mu then told her everything that happened, Murrue just stood there with big eyes.

"I guess he really has grown up," Murrue said.

Mu smiled, "He learned it from me a real lady killer."

Murrue glared at him, "I will pretend I didn't hear that."

"You won't tell her will you?" Mu asked.

"Like I said, this is between us," Murrue said as she walked away.

Mu smiled and ran after her.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Rau's chambers**

Rau was up early as always he was awaiting Azerals news. He knew that Azeral will play a major part in his upcoming plans. Rau didn't have to wait much longer.

"I see you're up early," Azeral said as he walked in.

Rau looked at him, "Have you taken care of it?"

Azeral smirked, "Joule has agreed, I had to work at it but he agreed."

Rau smiled, "You know very well that he will inform the Emperor."

Azeral looked at him, "It matters not, and the Emperor will benefit from this as well."

"You are correct, now I will personally train these two for there departure in a month." Rau told him.

"You don't believe there good enough?" Azeral asked.

Rau looked at him, "They are good fighters; however they stand no chance against ORB's finest warriors."

Azeral looked confused, "You seem to know a lot about ORB."

Rau looked at him, "I used to live there, that is why I know a lot."

Azeral stared at him, "Why are you here then?"

Rau said nothing at first, "It matters not, we must get started."

"What about Yzac?" Azeral asked.

"Let him be, if he wants a battle so bad, he will have one when he meets that ORB King." Rau told him.

"I think it is better if we don't meet for awhile," Azeral told him.

Rau smiled, "Very well, we will next meet on the day we see them off."

Azeral smiled, "Until then." He said as he walked out of the room.

Rau watched him leave, and started laughing; it was quite obvious he wasn't really sane.

"The fun will finally start, and then we will have our final duel La Flaga," Rau said as he slumped back down in his chair.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Chambers**

The sun came in and shined right in Kira's eyes, he stirred and woke up. Kira at first didn't know where he was, he looked down and saw Lacus cuddled to his chest, then the memories came flooding back into his mind. Kira smiled as he replayed every minute of there activity the last night. Kira gently stroked her hair admiring her form; he gently kissed the top of her head, and watched her stir a little.

Lacus woke up and she instantly remembered every thing, she immediately blushed when she looked up and saw Kira smiling at her.

"There really is no need to feel embarrassed now," Kira told her jokingly.

Lacus blushed, "You are teasing me again."

Kira smiled, "I just couldn't help it."

Lacus gently laid her head back on his chest as it was obvious both were still exhausted. She nervously started to stare up at him.

"Kira we…" Lacus said as Kira gently kissed her.

Lacus returned it as she looked into his eyes.

"We don't need words my love," Kira told her softly.

Lacus smiled, "Your right, it's just I had never done that before."

Kira looked at her, "neither have I, do you regret it?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked at him, "I would never regret it, in fact I think we should go again." Lacus told him some what jokingly.

Kira looked at her in shock, "Woman are you trying to kill me?" Kira asked jokingly.

Both started laughing as Kira pulled Lacus close to him showering her with a passionate kiss. Lacus returned it they were about to continue, but there was a knock at the door.

"You're Majesty," a voice said.

Kira and Lacus broke there kiss, "Why am I not surprised," Kira said, as Lacus started giggling.

"What do you want?" Kira asked a little annoyed.

"Your Highness, you wanted me to wake you before Miss Merna did." A maid said through the door.

Kira thought for a second then remembered, "Yes I thank you,"

"Yes sire," The maid said as she walked away.

"What was that about My Lord, you never want to get up early," Lacus said jokingly.

Kira smiled and held her tightly; "I just didn't want Merna to wake me up today," Kira lied.

Lacus gave him a small angry face; he loved seeing, "Kira, you are lying to me."

Kira chuckled he loved the way she would always be able to read him.

"I can't hide anything from you," Kira said.

Lacus smiled, "Won't you tell me?"

Kira smiled, "I will, but later."

Lacus returned the angry face, "Why later."

Kira couldn't take that face, "Alright, I had this planned before we left for Josh-a, and I kind of wished I did it sooner," A touch of guilt was showing on Kira's face.

Lacus looked at him, "Go on."

Kira returned his smile, "It is a surprise for you, and you will have to wait until I take you there to see it." Kira said as he got up, he put on his royal garments which he only found half of them.

Lacus smiled and got up as well, wrapping him in a hug.

Kira couldn't take his eyes off her, when she stood up it was a sight he would never get tired of seeing. Lacus seemed to notice and wrapped herself in Kira's robe she saw on the ground.

"You know that's a real turn on," Kira told her.

Lacus blushed, "Why don't we continue then?" Lacus asked as she admired him.

"Normally my love, this would work, however I really want this to be a surprise." Kira told her with a small smile on his face.

Lacus knew it must have been important to him so she left it alone, "Alright you win, I will wait." Lacus said.

Kira smiled and kissed her, it was small and then they heard Mu.

Mu had been outside the door for awhile debating if he should knock, he was well aware of what happened in there, he just didn't want anyone else to walk in. Mu was debating to himself when he just decided to go for it.

"Hey kid you awake," Mu shouted through the door.

Kira looked at the door, "Need something Mu?"

Mu smiled, "Do I need something, I had to stop your mother from coming in there you know."

Kira and Lacus blushed, "What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"I came to inform you earlier that Allster had been transported to the archangel prison, and let's just say I…ah…" Mu told them.

Lacus was beat red.

Kira looked embarrassed, "What was that about my mother now?" Kira asked trying to change the subject.

Mu was glad he did, "She wanted to see you later, well actually she wanted to see you then and it was a charade to keep her out."

Kira smiled, "I see, I will see her later, now we will be heading into the city later."

"I remember you told me when we returned, just give me a shout." Mu said.

Mu started walking away, and spotted something, "One more thing kid you better hurry, Merna is right down the hall." Mu said as he left.

Kira and Lacus quickly changed and left the room before Merna got there.

Kira and Lacus did there usual things they did around the castle, but Kira really wanted to show her what the surprise he had for her, and she knew it was really something that would make her happy. Lacus quickly saw her, family and Kira saw his mother. They both parted from there conversations to meet with each other in the courtyard. There horses were ready for them and Mu was standing by with about a dozen guard members. They got on there horses and started heading out of the castle.

Lacus looked over and saw Kira smiling, it was really bugging her about what he had planned. The gates were opened and they started heading out.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Throne Room**

Yzac made a special request for an audience to see the Emperor that morning. Yzac wanted this assignment, but he was loyal to his Emperor, and would not go unless his Emperor gave the order. Yzac was waiting in the throne room for the Emperor, when he heard something.

"I see your going to go through with it," a voice said.

Yzac turned around and found Dearka smirking, Yzac informed only him about this proposal Azeral gave him.

"What does it matter to you?" Yzac asked.

Dearka looked at him, "It means nothing, however I am just curious."

Yzac smiled, "A chance to due battle, with an enemy King will give me all the glory I need."

Dearka looked confused, "Glory for what, your already well known in this country."

Yzac looked at him, "That will not be good enough, as you know the emperor is left without an heir as of now, and the chances are he will never have one."

Dearka smiled, "I see, so you want the most glory so in case he died you would be named the next Emperor."

Yzac glared at him, "I trust the Emperor with everything, but I also have the future to think about."

"Well when the time comes you will have my support," Dearka told him.

"Just like that my friend?" Yzac asked.

Dearka looked at him, "Yes just like that, I have no use for such a position, there is too much responsibility."

Yzac chuckled, and was about to say something when the Emperor walked in. Yzac and Dearka knelt, and waited for there Emperor to address them.

Gil sat down on his throne and looked at him, "Explain why you wanted to see me."

Yzac looked at him, "Your Majesty, I was given a proposition by the Governor of Messiah."

Gil looked at him, "Go on."

Yzac then informed him of everything that Azeral told him.

Gil took the information in, but he didn't seem surprised by it.

"Interesting," Gil said.

Yzac looked shocked, "My Lord he is doing this behind your back."

Gil looked at him, "You're correct however, this will greatly benefit us as well."

Yzac and Dearka looked confused.

"You always wanted a battle with this King correct?" Gil asked.

Yzac smiled, "I have Your Highness; however I will only do it if it's by your order."

Gil smiled, "I will give you permission, we will need this to expand my war efforts."

"Sire," was all Yzac said.

Gil looked at him, "Yunna's death is not working like I hoped it would, the people don't really care, and most are unwilling to fight."

"We will make them fight then My Lord," Yzac said.

Gil smirked, "What good will that do, the ORB King is becoming a savior to most of these people, if we go into battle most people we surrender knowing they will not be harmed and given a peaceful life."

"We don't need those people Sire, we have the two main squads, and our military power rivals ORB's without the stubborn peasants." Yzac said.

Gil glared at him, "We have the two main squads yes, however they would be equaled in power by ORB's rival squads which means we will have to rely on the ordinary knights, and that would mean a repeat of the battle at the border."

Yzac looked at him, "So we have to kill this King and stop the slaves and peasants here from having hope."

Gil smiled, "That would work, however Azeral's proposal works well two, but I must say a King with a slave it just shows how ORB's ideals will weaken our country if it were to fall."

"Your right Your Highness, I will carry out this plan when it is time to carry it out," Yzac told him.

Gil smiled, "Dismissed."

Yzac and Dearka got up bowed, and left the room.

Gil was left alone with his thoughts.

"_This King is becoming even more troublesome, just the thought of him with some slave will bring our slaves even more hope which could start a rebellion." _Gil told himself.

"Why don't you end this conflict?" a voice told Gil.

Gil looked over and saw Talia standing there.

"How long have you been there?" Gil asked.

Talia looked at him, "The whole time, if you keep this up your beloved people will hate you even more."

Gil glared at her, "I don't really care."

"That is a lie, you were hope for this empire that was always brutal, people saw you bringing happiness to the people for once, and it was that man I decided to marry not what you are now." Talia told him.

"His father started it when he brutally killed mine," Gil said.

"He is not his father and you never cared about your father, in fact you planed his death anyway, and all those years of putting the people first was just an act wasn't it?" Talia asked.

"For once you're right, I will rule this continent and if I have to use those worthless citizens as my pawns then so be it." Gil replied.

Talia looked at him, "I see you made your choice."

Gil glared at her, "Why are you still even here if you hate me so much?"

Talia didn't even look at him, "Maybe I'm a fool, and it's just somewhere I hope a part of that act you put on for the people all those years wasn't all a lie, so until I know I will stand by your side." Talia said as she walked out of the room.

Gil was left there, _"I will not stop, I will have this continent and if you stand in my way Talia I will get rid of you." _Gil told himself as he walked out.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Kira and Lacus rode out of the gates, and headed to where Kira wanted to take her. The people were surprised to see there King out again, especially after what happened the previous day. The city knew of everything that went on and just thought he wouldn't be out so soon. They rode through the city greeting the few people that greeted them. Mu of course was doing his job well, with the royal guard. Lacus really wanted to know where they were going.

"Kira, how much further is it?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "We are almost there, getting anxious are you?"

Lacus looked away, "Just a little."

Kira chuckled and they continued riding.

They rode to one on the newly developed areas they had been working on in the city. Lacus was amazed at this, most of this part of Onogoro was closed off because they were working on the expansion, but a few were now opened ready for people to purchase these newly developed homes.

Lacus was amazed most homes weren't very large, but they were a lot larger than she was used to.

"There beautiful," Lacus said.

Kira smiled, "I'm glad you like them, I have had this area working hard for the past three years."

Lacus looked at him, "Since you became King?"

Kira nodded, "That's right, with these I hope that servants will finally be able to own a property of there own, and not have to rely on the shelters at there employers houses."

Lacus felt amazed and she smiled, she knew Kira was very caring towards people but this would be something someone who was of her social class would call paradise.

"This really is wonderful Kira," Lacus said.

Kira looked at her, "I'm glad you think so, but this isn't the surprise." Kira told her.

Lacus blushed, and smiled.

Kira smiled at her and they continued. They rode throughout other areas and they saw some homes that were a little bit larger which would be for families who had a little bit large incomes like low rank knights, and other important figures. They then rode to the other area which of course the houses were huge. These were for those of noble class; Kira was hoping to bring in more people from other areas or ORB to the capitol. Lacus had really big eyes these building were even larger than the ones by the castle. They kept riding until Kira stopped at one of these large homes.

Kira looked over to Lacus and smiled, "Were here." Kira told her as he got off his horse.

Lacus looked at the mansion; it was even bigger than the Allster estate. She was amazed at it. Kira looked at her reaction and chuckled a little bit; he went over to her and helped her off the horse.

Lacus blushed, "What are we doing here?"

Kira smiled, "I will show you." he said as he held his hand out to her, she smiled and accepted it. Kira nodded to Mu which Mu knew to stay on watch outside.

Kira then lead Lacus over to the front door, which was huge, but Lacus was still amazed at how big the outside grounds were.

Kira saw her reaction, and he knew she would love what he was going to do.

They reached the front door and Kira opened it, they went inside and started looking around. Lacus was amazed the only other place that was more beautiful was the castle.

"It's amazing," Lacus said.

Kira smiled, "You haven't seen everything yet."

Kira showed her every inch of the house, it was quite a sight, there were at least fifteen rooms, it had a few studies, and even a small library. It seems the place was decorated well before she was there. This mansion was one of ORB's engineer's newest creations. Lacus and Kira looked at every room and the entire yard until they ended up back in the main room leading to the front door.

"This place is beautiful," Lacus told him.

Kira looked at her, "I'm glad you think so, it is one of our architects finest creations."

"I am still puzzled why you brought me here," Lacus told him, she really wanted to know.

Kira smiled, "I brought you here because this belongs to you and your family."

Lacus couldn't believe her ears, she was overcome with shock.

"You mean that…this is ours?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, "Yes it is."

Lacus looked at him, "We cannot accept it Kira it is too much."

Kira looked at her, "Lacus I built these homes for people who deserve them, and your family does especially after serving the Allster family for so long."

Lacus couldn't look at him it really did bring her joy; her family didn't have to put up with the allsters anymore.

Kira studied her reaction and embraced her from behind, "I want your family to be safe Lacus, and they deserve it."

Lacus couldn't believe it, she felt a little teary eyed. "This means a lot to me Kira."

Kira smiled and held her tighter, "I have one question to ask, and it's something I put a lot of thought into."

Lacus looked at him. Lacus noticed a little bit of nervousness on his face.

Kira stared into her eyes, "Lacus would you consider living with me in the castle?" Kira asked her seriously.

Lacus was overwhelmed, and instantly kissed him. Kira was surprised, but glad and kissed her back. After a few minutes they were out of breath and broke there kiss.

"And that would mean?" Kira asked jokingly.

Lacus giggled, "Of course I will live with you."

Kira smiled, "I'm glad you agreed."

Lacus looked around at the house again, "I still think this is too much, but I'm glad you want my family to live here."

Kira looked at her, "Shall we inform them."

Lacus smiled, "I would like that, and I just hope my father doesn't freak out."

Kira laughed and pulled her close. "I'm sure everything will be fine," Kira said as he remembered what Siegel told him.

Lacus smiled, "We don't have to tell them right away do we?"

Kira stared at her, "What do you have in mind?"

Lacus moved closer to him, "I could show you."

Kira chuckled, "I think I like where you're going with this My Lady."

Lacus smiled and they both engaged in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Archangel Prison **

Flay arrived at the prison escorted by two great guards, the whole way there she wouldn't stop whining. They arrived at the prison and handed her over to the warden. He took over and showed Flay her cell.

"You can't do this to me my Daddy will not let you," Flay shouted at him.

The warden instantly slapped her and she fell to the ground holding her cheek.

"Foolish girl, no one will save you here, you were sent to my prison and that means the King really doesn't like you." the guard told her.

"He does like me, I will be Queen," Flay whimpered out.

The warden laughed, "Your sentence is for one month, and if I hear so much as a peep out of you…well accidents will happen and I doubt the King will even care." the guard told her as he slammed the door shut.

Flay was petrified, it became really dark when the door was shut. There was only a small window on the top of the cell which didn't let much light in. Flay started bawling and swore she would not let this be the end, and would make Lacus pay when she got out.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I have a small situation with this story; I'm sure by now everyone knows what will happen in a few chapters. I was reading over some reviews and I have put three choices on my profile, please pick one and put it in your review, it will help me advance in this story, more information will be on my profile. I'm sorry formaking you go to my profile, but i'm not taking any chances.I hope you like this chapter; the next one will be a short one as I put whatever choice is made into action. See you later.**


	26. Plan

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**C**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Plan**

**Onogoro Lacus' Families new house**

Lacus surprised her family; they were still staying at the castle. Lacus told them that she wanted them to follow her. Kira had a few matters to attend to before he could join her so Lacus showed them herself. Lacus took her family to the location of the new mansion that Kira had shown her earlier. Lacus was now always escorted by guards, since she would now be considered a target to any enemy. Lacus and her family arrived at the new mansion.

"Is all this security really necessary?" Siegel asked.

Lacus looked at him, "It is just for precaution father."

"Isn't it a little annoying?" Mear asked.

Lacus looked at her, "I knew this would happen, and I don't mind."

"You don't mind having less freedom?" Siegel asked.

Lacus looked at him, "It can be troublesome, but he just wants me to be safe."

Eileen smiled, "Answer your question dear?"

Siegel looked at her, "I guess."

They walked until they reached the gate of the mansion.

"Wow, this place is huge," Bill said excited.

"Where are we Lacus?" Eileen asked.

Lacus opened the gate, "Your home of course."

All stood there staring at this place in shock.

"What did you say?" Siegel asked in shock.

Lacus smiled and repeated it to him.

"We can never afford this place Lacus," Eileen told her.

Lacus looked at her, "It was already signed over to us mother."

Eileen stood silent.

"This is our new house it's great! We don't have to return to that witches place again." Bill yelled jumping up and down.

"This place is beautiful," Rachel added in.

"Things really are serious right Lacus?" Mear asked her.

Lacus looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Mear smirked, "It's obvious the King gave this place to you."

"Is that true dear?" Eileen asked.

Lacus looked at him, "Actually half true, this place is yours…he asked me to live at the castle."

"You were asked to live with him," Mear said.

Lacus nodded.

Eileen smiled, "I am very happy for you dear."

Siegel turned around, "You agreed!"

Lacus blushed, "I agreed father, it's what I want to do."

Siegel knew after what happened he could trust Kira. "Very well, I am glad for you as well."

Lacus smiled, it made her feel relieved to hear that from her father.

"So does that mean we can live here?" Bill asked.

Eileen looked at him, "I don't really know."

"I really hope you will accept," A voice told them as he entered the mansion grounds.

All turned around to find Kira walking towards them. Lacus immediately smiled, despite her sister trying to tease her about her blush. Kira walked next to Lacus and looked at everyone.

"Your Majesty this is very kind, but we could never afford this place," Eileen told him.

Kira smiled, "No need to worry, I'm sure we will come to an arrangement, besides I wouldn't suggest heading back to the Allsters."

All knew that was true they could never go back there after what happened.

"Besides it is people like you that deserve a place like this," Kira told them.

"You are very kind Your Highness, I am just a blacksmith, and I cold never take care of this place." Siegel told him.

Kira smiled, "I know about your skill, your work on the Allster guards was first rate."

Siegel was shocked that a King would notice his work.

"It's true, and I cannot do that job anymore so…" Siegel tried to say, but Kira cut him off.

"Your work is first rate, I had to cut through it the other day, and it proved quite a challenge," Kira told him.

"I thank you for your kind words sire, but I…" Kira cut him off again.

"I would like very much for you join the elite blacksmiths of ORB to attend to the royal guard's equipment, and help with my own," Kira told him.

Siegel was in shock, it was any blacksmiths dream to work in the castle.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor beyond words," Siegel said.

Kira looked at him, "I am only offering it to you because of your work, so the honor would be mine."

Siegel was speechless.

Kira noticed, "I should also mention that the pay would be more than enough for you to afford this place."

Siegel smiled, "I will accept, I thank you for the honor and opportunity Your Majesty."

Kira smiled and shuck his hand.

Lacus watched every moment of that, it made her feel better that her family would be safer here, but her heart lit up when Kira spoke the way he did.

"So are we going to live here now?" Rachel asked.

Kira looked down at her, and than up to Siegel.

Siegel looked at his youngest daughter and agreed. This made both Bill and Rachel run inside the house with Eileen Siegel and Mear following behind.

Kira and Lacus were left outside and Lacus felt arms begin to pull her close.

Lacus smiled, "I appreciate what you did."

Kira smiled, "All I said was the truth, your father is very talented."

Lacus smiled turned around and kissed him. There kiss grew fiercer after a few minutes.

After they broke it Kira looked at her, "What was that for?"

Lacus smiled, "Just something I felt like doing."

"I see, but they still get better every time," Kira told her softly.

Lacus blushed at his comments and leaned into the embrace he held her in.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Throne Room**

Emperor Gil sat in his throne waiting for his chief strategist to arrive, Gil wanted to take action as soon as Yzac's mission provided the results he wanted.

"You called sire," Sai asked as he knelt in front of the Emperor.

Gil looked at him, "I want you to come up with a plan to get us into ORB."

Sai looked at him, "That I can do My Lord, anything in specific?"

Gil smirked, "If something works out the way I hope, we will be able to move on ORB in a month."

Sai looked a little shocked, but he was glad to be getting a second chance.

"Anyplace you want in specific sire, like Onogoro?" Sai asked.

Gil frowned, "No Onogoro would be too risky at the moment, I want one of there Major cities." Gil told him.

Sai thought for a second, "That would be Boaz, Josh-a, or Logos."

"What say you?" Gil asked.

"I would suggest Josh-a sire," Sai said.

Gil thought for a second, "No, Josh-a would damage there food supply, but if our losses at the border are too great they would remobilize and crush us…I want Boaz."

Sai looked in shock again, "S…Sire Boaz fortress is said to be unbeatable."

Gil smiled, "That is why I called you; get us through the border and to Boaz."

Sai thought for a second, "If I were to achieve this I would probably need both main squads."

Gil starred at him, "I will give you the Buster that is all, you will have a month to plan this."

Sai thought for second, "I should be able to come up with something."

Gil smiled, "Good dismissed, and do not fail me again."

Sai felt a shiver go down his spine as he agreed and left the room.

**Main courtyard**

Rau was preparing his two guys for there upcoming mission, Rau knew he had to make them stronger; he is going to train them almost non-stop for the remainder of the month. Rau watched with a smirk on his face as they sparred with each other. Rau wanted them to be able to fulfill there purpose, before he didn't need them anymore.

* * *

**One Month Later

* * *

**

**Onogoro**

Time flew by fast throughout the month. Lacus' family moved into the mansion that Kira gave them. Siegel started attending to the knights armor at the castle, his pay was enough that no one in the rest of the family really had to work. Eileen started helping her oldest daughter with the project she was working on. Bill and Rachel still were going to a regular school, which was fine by them. Mear like her mother started helping Lacus and became her personal assistant. Lacus started living with Kira in the castle; however Lacus wanted to do more to help around the city. Since Lacus was a low class citizen she knew of the needs that some of the children needed. Lacus loved children and she wanted to do something to help out all the orphans of former slaves who had no where to go. Kira agreed that her ideas were perfect and allowed funding for this project. Lacus used the funds to set up orphanages that could help these children find good homes. This made Lacus very popular among the citizens both noble and peasant.

Homes for these children were set up in no time, Lacus would occasionally even go to these homes to see the children who all loved her. If it was not for Lacus many of these children would have died of disease and starvation in the streets. Many of the council members became impressed with her as well, much to George's disgust. Lacus became well known throughout ORB and know couldn't travel anywhere without a guard which she didn't really mind. Kira became even more impressed with her, as there relationship kept growing. They were the perfect match and everyone in Onogoro knew that.

* * *

**Allster Estate**

George and Jibril had a meeting at George's estate, since it was almost time for the ZAFT traders to arrive. George knew that they would have Lacus on the exact day his daughter got out of prison.

"About time you showed up," George said as the messenger he sent to ZAFT arrived.

"You called Sir," The man replied.

"The ZAFT people should arrive tomorrow, I want you to meet them and show them there target." George told him sternly.

"Should I bring them here Sir?" the man asked.

George looked at him, "If they need a place to shelter down they can stay here, but I do not want them to see my face."

"As you wish Sir," The man said.

"I have gathered there payment, it is in the wagon outside," George told him.

"I will handle it sir, I will leave tonight and meet them at the assigned spot at the border tomorrow." The man said as he left.

"Coming up with that price will nearly bankrupt you," Jibril told him.

George looked at him, "This is my only chance, and I must get my daughter to the throne I just hope there is still a chance, she has been rotting in that prison for a month."

Jibril smirked, "I'm sure everything will work out."

George sighed, "I hope so or I will be in a financial ruin."

Jibril just looked at him, _"Foolish man you are Allster."

* * *

_

**Messiah Castle**

**Courtyard**

Rau was somewhat impressed with his two pupils, Shinn and Rey had almost doubled there skill from a month ago, but he wondered if it was enough. Rey and Shinn were sparing when Rau stopped them.

"Enough for know get over here," Rau said sternly.

Rey and Shinn walked over to him.

"You have improved, which is good because you will be leaving tonight." Rau told them sternly.

Rey showed no emotion, while Shinn smirked.

"I will finally have my revenge," Shinn said.

Rau looked at him, "You will do what was ordered, the battle will have to wait."

Shinn just stared at him.

"General, when do we leave?" Rey asked.

Rau looked at him, "As soon as Joule gets here, remember you will be under his command, do not embarrass me."

"Yes General," Rey and Shinn said as they started preparing there equipment.

Rau watched with a small smile.

**Throne Room**

Gil was wrapping up his final meeting with Yzac.

"This is vital for our war efforts, make sure you succeed," Gil told him.

Yzac looked at him, "I will have that girl in no time Your Highness."

Gil smiled, "I trust you will now go."

Yzac smiled slightly, "Yes Your Highness." Yzac said as he left the room.

Just as Yzac left Gil got another visitor into the throne room.

"Your Majesty I have found a way to take Boaz," Sai said as he entered the room.

Gil looked at him, "Good tell me."

Sai looked at him, "My Lord Boaz is a very mountainous area, and its fort is almost unbreakable."

Gil looked at him, "I already knew that."

"This plan would cost us a lot of knights as well sire," Sai told him.

Gil smirked, "It doesn't matter, with Boaz gone ORB's resources will be declined in no time, now tell me."

"Sir if we use the Buster squad from a distance we should be able to destroy there high walls," Sai told him.

"That is common sense, however there is still a problem," Gil said.

Sai looked at him, "Your right sire, the Aegis squad would leave the fortress and crush them, which is why we need to use the ordinary squads to keep them inside the fort."

Gil stared at him.

"These squads would take heavy losses since the Aegis squad would be able to pick them off from the fort, however they could not be able to leave and attack the buster squad," Sai told him.

Gil smiled, "Go on."

Sai smiled, "Once the wall comes down we will have a few other squads along with whatever is remaining storm the fort and it should fall in no time."

Gil smirked, "I like that strategy we will use it, but first Joule must succeed with his part."

Sai smiled, "Your words honor me Your Majesty," Sai told him as Gil was deep in thought.

**Courtyard**

Yzac arrived in the courtyard with Rey and Shinn already to go.

"I see your ready," Dearka told him.

Yzac smirked, "That's right simple mission I snatch this girl and hopefully battle this King."

Dearka laughed, "Well see you when you get back."

Yzac got on his horse and Rey and Shinn got behind him.

"You two will snatch this girl if there is any trouble it is mine," Yzac told them.

Both became a little irritated, but the General told them to follow the rules and they obeyed him.

All three started riding out and soon left the castle and city heading for the ORB border.

Rau watched them, but he was soon joined by Azeral.

"I see that it's finally time to start," Azeral said.

Rau smiled, "Let us see how this plays out."

Azeral smiled, "Your right, at least were getting richer by this."

Rau showed no emotion he was just a little anxious about how this was going to play out. He was hoping it would be entertaining.

* * *

**Boaz City in ORB**

Athrun and a few members of the Aegis squad were preparing to leave that night as well. Athrun was planning this trip to Onogoro for some time now. He did have a business reason, but there was also a personal reason for him to head there.

"My Lord are you sure you will be alright?" an aide to him asked.

Athrun smiled, "No need to worry I should arrive in Onogoro by tomorrow if I go all night."

"Just be careful My Lord, there could be ZAFT spy's everywhere." the man told him.

"Now need to worry, I am leaving the Aegis squad here, so all should be alright." Athrun smiled.

"As you wish My Lord," The man told him.

"General if we want to make it before dawn, we must go know." An escort guard told him.

Athrun looked at him, "You're right let's go." Athrun said as they all rode out of Boaz.

The aide watched him, "I really hope she says yes." The man said with a small smile.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Night came quickly that day, Kira finished the last of the long meetings he had that day and returned to his room, he walked in and found Lacus waiting up for him.

"How was your meeting?" Lacus asked softly.

Kira smiled at her as they shared a short kiss, "Like usual, enough about me how is everything going?"

Lacus smiled, "I really wanted to thank you for agreeing with this, it will help a lot of children."

Kira smiled again, "You know I could never say no to you, and it is a cause I'm ashamed to say I never knew existed." Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him, "I know that otherwise you would have done something about it."

Kira smiled, "Your right however I still should have known, but you're doing a great job with it."

Lacus blushed, "I would have to say it's because of you."

Kira smiled and pulled her close to him and they shared a long passionate kiss.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the updates should come every two to three days until I get to the Boaz battle. The next chapter should be up by the weekend. Bye for know.**


	27. Athrun Arrives

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Athrun Arrives**

**ORB\ZAFT Border**

Yzac, Rey and Shinn rode throughout the night, and arrived at the appointed spot where they would cross into ORB.

The man George sent to escort them arrived a few hours before they did, and awaited their arrival. The man saw three people ride up on horses, he then showed himself. They were in a desolate spot by the ORB ZAFT Border patrols were very light around here since there was no way an army could march into such a small area.

The man step out and approached the three men, they instantly drew their swords on him.

"Identify yourself," Yzac told him.

The man looked at him, "I serve George Allster, he sent for you," The man said as he held up a small flag, which would prove his identity.

Yzac looked it over and sheathed his sword along with Rey and Shinn.

"I want the details of our target," Yzac said.

The man looked at him, "I believe you have most of the information on her, I will show you around, and point her out to you personally, the rest is up to you."

Yzac smirked, "Fine by me, how long before we reach Onogoro?"

The man looked at him, "If we take the short cuts we should arrive by afternoon."

Yzac smirked; this would prove vital information for his Emperor.

"Good, now let's go," Yzac said.

The man got on his horse and began leading them to Onogoro.

Rey and Shinn were quite the whole trip, mostly because Rau told them to just do there duty.

"So why is this girl so important?" Yzac asked because he was getting bored, "I heard she was a slave."

The man looked back, "That is correct she is a slave, the governor wants his daughter to become our next countries Queen, and this girl is in the way."

"Why not just kill her?" Yzac asked.

"The King would know, and we would all be put to death, he proved that a month ago when he nearly killed the governor and his daughter for insulting her." The man told him.

Yzac smirked, "Is this King a good fighter?"

The man looked at him, "Probably the best in ORB, the only one who could possibly stand a chance at him is the Boaz lord."

This made Yzac feel kind of excited, and he wished for a chance to battle this King.

The rest of the ride was quiet as they reached Onogoro.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

The sun had been up for about two hours when Athrun and his escort finally arrived at Onogoro. Athrun rode up to the entrance to the city a little bit happy that he saw the city again, but his visit was more important to him at the moment.

"The place still looks beautiful My Lord," An escort said to him.

Athrun smiled, "Your right, His Majesty has done well to keep our country running…Let's go in."

"Yes My Lord," The guard replied.

The three of them rode up to the gates, and were intercepted by the city guards.

"State your business," A guard told him a little suspicious since these men were all wearing armor.

Athrun smiled and rode next to the man who then recognized him.

"I'm sorry General, I was not informed of your visit," the guard told him.

Athrun looked at him, "No need for an apology, I came unannounced."

"It is an honor to see you again General, I will have someone escort you to the castle," The guard said.

Athrun looked at all the added security.

"Security seems tighter than usual," Athrun said.

The guard looked at him, "That's correct General, Sir La Flaga order our patrols doubled after what happened, and we are on the lookout for more ZAFT spies."

Athrun frowned, "I see, it's a shame that ZAFT is so brutal, anyway I will head to the castle now."

"Yes Sir, these men will escort you," The guard said.

Athrun smiled and thanked him.

They started riding toward the castle, the people that were out and instantly recognized him. People knew Athrun was a kind Lord and was just like their there King. Athrun looked around taking the sights in when he looked at an escort guard.

"I hear we may have a Queen soon," Athrun said.

The guard looked at him, "It would seem like it Sir, Lady Lacus is becoming well loved around here especially what she does for the lower class children."

Athrun looked at him, "That King of ours is serious about her."

The man laughed, "That's correct Sir, however I think His Majesty will be able to fill in all the details."

Athrun than decided to take a chance in asking a certain question. "How is the princess doing?"

The guard looked at him, he knew the story. "She is doing like she always does, but it seems like she is waiting for something, since she hasn't tried to run away for awhile."

Athrun blushed; he really hoped she thought about what he last told her.

"I see, that's good to hear," Athrun said.

They continued riding until they reached the castle gates. People still greeted him as he returned their jesters. The castle guards instantly recognized him and opened the gates, all of them rode in.

"Been awhile since I've seen this place," Athrun said.

The guard looked at him, "I will inform the King of your arrive General."

"Thank you," Athrun replied as he and his escorts got off their horses. The guard instantly went into the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Dinning Room**

Kira Lacus Via and Cagalli were sitting down to there morning meal like they growing accustomed to doing. Over the last few days Lacus seemed troubled by something; Kira sensed it but didn't want to push the issue if Lacus didn't tell him. Kira was being swamped with matters that needed attention over the past few days as well. He was always in meetings or going through state documents. Kira was troubled that Lacus seemed sad about something, and he decided he would take a chance on asking her later.

"Lacus are you alright?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus looked up and gave her a fake smile, "I am fine thank you."

Cagalli didn't by it and neither did Kira.

"I hear that your work is going splendidly as well Lacus, if you need any help please feel free to ask." Via told her.

Lacus smiled, "Thank you for your kind words…I will consider your offer." Lacus told her hesitantly.

Kira eyed her closely something was bothering her and it pained him to see her like that.

Kira was about to question her when a guard entered the dinning room.

The man ran up to Kira and knelt, "Your Majesty, Lord Athrun has just arrived."

Cagalli immediately jolted her head towards the man's direction.

Kira smiled he was glad to see his friend again.

"That is wonderful news, escort him to the throne room," Kira told him as he stood up.

"Yes My Lord," The guard said as he left.

"It's wonderful to have a guest," Via said, she always like Athrun.

Kira eyed his sister properly, "Let us make our way to the throne room."

Cagalli blushed, "I suppose, it wouldn't hurt to say hello." Cagalli told them trying to act like she didn't care, which made Kira smirk a little bit.

Cagalli and Via immediately got up and left leaving only Kira and Lacus.

Kira glanced over to Lacus who seemed in a daze.

"Lacus are you sure you're feeling alright?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked at him and smiled, "I am fine."

Kira didn't by it, "Lacus something has been bothering you these past few days, will you tell me so I can help."

Lacus loved it when he did that, but she couldn't tell him, she knew this news would crush him and with the amount of stress he was under lately she didn't want to take any chances that he would lose it again, and on top of all that Flay was getting out tomorrow which would only add to the pressure.

Lacus smiled, "I will be fine." Lacus said as she wrapped her arms around him tightly holding on for dear life.

Kira decided to let the matter go and kissed her softly.

Kira then broke the kiss, "If you say so, now let us go meet my friend."

Lacus smiled, she knew that Athrun was like a brother to Kira.

They then left the room heading over to the throne room, as Lacus locked her arm to Kira's.

**Throne Room**

Athrun and his two guards were already in the throne room awaiting his friend's arrival, and the arrival of someone else.

The doors to the throne room opened revealing Via and Cagalli.

As soon as he said Cagalli his heart immediately started pounding, as was the same for her.

Via knew to well the reaction, but she decided not to address the matter, and just leave it up to them.

Via walked over to Athrun who bowed when she stopped in front of him.

"It is quite a pleasant surprise to have you visit Athrun," Via told him.

Athrun looked at her, "The honor is mine My Lady."

Via smiled, "No need for formalities," Via looked at Cagalli and motioned her to get over here.

Cagalli saw the reaction and walked over to Athrun who gently kissed her hand when she stopped in front of him.

Cagalli blushed, "What brings you here?" Cagalli asked playing dumb; she knew exactly why he was there.

Athrun smiled, "I am here on business with your brother," Athrun told her lying through his teeth.

Cagalli turned her head away to hide her blush again, "I see."

Athrun looked around, "Where is he by the way?" he asked.

Via smiled, "He is just taking his time."

"I did not take my time mother," Kira said as he entered the throne room.

All turned around to see Kira and Lacus walk in.

The guards inside instantly bowed at there King's appearance into the room.

Athrun smiled when he saw his friend, he and his escort also noticed Lacus for the first time.

Kira and Lacus stopped right in front of Athrun.

"It has been awhile my friend, thought you would be here sooner," Kira told him.

Lacus saw him and thought that he was like Kira a little bit, but there were still differences.

Athrun smiled, "Had to make sure ZAFT spies weren't running around my city, and I see you have been busy Your Highness." Athrun said as he looked over to Lacus.

Kira looked over to her and blushed, "I have, may I present Lacus Clyne."

Athrun looked at her, "It is a pleasure to meet you My Lady, how you put up with him is beyond me."

Lacus giggled a little bit, "It is an honor to meet you Sir."

"What was that last line Athrun?" Kira asked.

Athrun laughed, "It was nothing My Lord."

Kira looked at him, "That's good because I still hold the majority of victories in our duels."

Athrun looked at him, "Only by one Sire."

Kira laughed, as Mu entered the room.

"Sir La Flaga it is great to see she hasn't killed you yet," Athrun said as he saw Mu enter.

Mu frowned, "I am perfectly healthy, I know that she is wearing down, it would be long before she falls for me."

All got a good laugh out of this.

Via then looked at them, "You said you had business to attend to so I think we should leave them alone."

Athrun know knew he had to postpone the real reason why he was their when she said that.

"I suppose your right mother," Cagalli hesitated as she looked over to Athrun who gave her an, I will see you soon look.

"I am not need here either so I will leave you alone," Mu said as he ran out of the room all knowing where he would be going.

Kira looked at Lacus who gave him a small smile.

"I am sorry Lacus, I wanted to spend the day with you," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "It's alright Kira, I have to go see my sister anyway."

Kira smiled, "Say hello to the kids for me, and tell Angela I will see her as soon as I can."

Lacus heard that name and cringed a little bit, "I will tell her," she said hesitantly.

Kira and Lacus then shared a not to long, but not to short kiss as she left the room.

Athrun saw that, "I see you are moving along rather fast."

Kira looked over to him and smiled, "I will tell you that later know what business do you want to discuss?"

Athrun knew he had to think of something fast.

Outside Cagalli was waiting at the spot she knew Athrun would find her at when he was done.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Yzac and the others made a small stop before they entered the city, they stopped by a wagon that was hid near the city, and it contained George's payment and some ORB armor.

"Why do we stop here?" Shinn asked.

The man looked at him, "You can't enter Onogoro looking like that, the city is on high alert for spies."

Shinn looked a little annoyed; they weren't wearing ZAFT armor since not even George was supposed to know about their identity.

Yzac looked at him and his glare was enough to shut him up. All three changed into there new clothes that would hide there swords well. They got back on their horses and rode to the city gates.

"Were about to enter if they stop us don't say a word," the guard told them.

All four started to ride in, and were stopped by the guard.

"You four halt," The guard said.

Shinn wanted to go for his sword but Rey stopped him.

"Is there anything wrong Sir," The messenger said showing off his armor.

The guard recognized it as an Allster guard.

"These three with you?" he asked.

The messenger looked at him, "Correct, I just found them some work, because they were from a border village in the Josh-a land," he lied good.

The guards bought his story and let them in. All four then rode in.

"Some story you came up with," Yzac said.

The man smiled.

"How exactly will we get the girl out of here with this tight of patrol?" Rey asked.

The messenger looked at him, "They change there shifts at different times, but he easily got there schedule."

Rey took that as a satisfied answer.

"I will show you all the places the girl visits," The messenger said.

He took them to all the places that he saw her go the past month, to her family's mansion, the few orphanages, and the downtown area where she would sometimes go, and finally right to the castle.

"This place is bigger than Messiah," Yzac said as he looked at the castle.

"I really want to get this over with and have my rematch with that King," Shinn said.

"Does this girl travel with any security?" Yzac asked.

The messenger looked at him, "Yes, she has two of the elite members of the royal guard with her; I suppose you will have to deal with them however they are quite skillful."

Yzac smiled that was what he wanted to hear.

The messenger instantly shot his head over to the castle, "She is coming."

Rey and Shinn instantly had to get out of sight, because Lacus would remember them.

Yzac looked at her, and noticed her escorts would be good opponents.

"Why not grab her now?" Shinn asked staying out of sight.

The messenger looked at him, "It won't work we will not have a patrol change for hours."

Shinn became flustered.

"We should follow her, I want to get a look at what she is doing," Yzac said.

The messenger agreed and all started following her at a safe distance.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira and Athrun were still in the throne room talking.

"So where did you meet her?" Athrun asked.

Kira then explained everything that happened since he arrived back that day after the last war.

Athrun was a little amazed, "You're serious about her?"

Kira looked at him, "I am, she is the one I know it."

Athrun smiled, "I am happy for you, now what do we do about ZAFT?" Athrun asked hoping Kira wouldn't ask him about his love life.

"I have a feeling war will come in again, and very soon," Kira told him.

Athrun looked at him, "I believe your right, which is why we should be ready for it."

Kira looked at him, "I have already prepared for that, now it is up to the ZAFT Emperor."

Athrun nodded in agreement, both of them spent a little more time discussing numerous things. They spoke of what happened in both lands since they last departed. There discussion lasted a good hour before they winded it down.

"How long will you be staying?" Kira asked.

Athrun looked at him, "I'm not sure yet, not to long since I'm concerned about Boaz."

Kira smiled, "I know you must be tired, why don't you rest then we will have a gathering in the dinning room for dinner?"

Athrun smiled, this was the chance he wanted, "Very well, I will see you later." Athrun said as he left the room heading to a certain place.

Kira smiled, he knew what Athrun was up to.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Yzac and the rest of them did follow Lacus the rest of the day; they made sure not to be spotted as they trailed her. Lacus then arrived at a certain spot that looked like an orphanage. She started talking to someone that looked very much like her.

"What do you think she's doing?" Rey asked.

Yzac looked over the situation, "I think I will get a closer look, of the situation."

"Why don't we go?" Shinn asked.

Yzac looked at him, "Fools, she has seen your faces, and she has not seen mine." Yzac told them making sure the messenger didn't hear him.

Rey and Shinn said no more. Yzac started walking up the side of the building; he stopped at the corner and listened to her conversation.

"How is she Mear?" Lacus asked.

Mear looked at her, "She might not make it through the night."

Lacus looked sad, "I see I would like to see her."

Mear nodded, "By the way Miriallia came by yesterday, she said she was going to the downtown shopping district, and since you haven't seen her in awhile why don't you join her, to take your mind off of things?"

Lacus thought of that for a second, maybe it would do her good, she was very distant lately because of the situation in this orphanage.

"I believe I will join her, but for know I just want to see her," Lacus said.

Mear nodded in agreement.

"You haven't told the King yet have you?" Mear asked.

Lacus nodded her head, "He has been under to much stress lately, this is something I don't want to drop on him yet, he would not be able to see her like this."

Mear nodded again.

"I think I will stay with her tonight," Lacus said.

"Its fine, but what will you say to the guards?" Mear asked.

Lacus smiled, "I will think of something."

Yzac heard every word, and that just made his job a lot easier as he returned to his group.

**With Yzac and the others**

Yzac returned to the others with a small grin on his face.

"Learn anything Sir?" Rey asked.

Yzac looked at the messenger, "Where is the downtown shopping district?"

The man looked at him, "It's over on the other side of town."

Yzac smiled, "She is heading there tomorrow, we should make our move then."

The man thought for a second, "It's crowded but it should work, there are a lot of ways out of the district."

Yzac smiled, "Then we will make our move tomorrow, I would like to rest until then."

The man smiled, "Very well sir, please follow me."

All four of them left and headed to Allster estate, the man set them up in a small shed until they would complete there mission tomorrow. The messenger then entered the main estate to inform George of everything.

**With Lacus**

Lacus entered the orphanage and walked to the room where there was a very sick little girl. When Lacus first set this up she was one of the first she helped. Kira and Lacus became very close with her. She loved both of them as the big brother and sister she never had. Angela came down with a terminal illness that none of the doctors could cure. Kira knew she was sick but he didn't know it was this bad. Lacus didn't have the heart to tell him, and she knew it would destroy him especially after how close they became. Lacus knew that Kira would be furious that she didn't tell him, but she knew he would understand in the long run.

Lacus looked at her than left the room, to speak to her guards.

Lacus walked over to the guards, "I'm sorry to trouble you, but would you inform His Majesty that I will be staying here?" Lacus asked.

The guards looked at each other, "I will go My Lady."

Lacus smiled, "Thank you."

Lacus went back inside the house and a single guard started to leave, when Lord Jibril walked up to them. Both of them knew him so they thought nothing of his request. Lord Jibril followed Lacus and the people George sent for all day. He knew in order for his plan to work he would have to have a chance like this.

"I hope your having a good day gentlemen?" Jibril asked.

The guards nodded in agreement, "How is Lady Lacus doing?" Jibril asked again.

The guards informed him of what they were planning, since he was never any threat.

Jibril smiled when he heard that, "No need to leave your post, I will inform His Majesty personally."

The guards looked a little confused, but knew they could trust him and agreed.

Jibril gave a farewell and waked away smiling, of course he would not inform the King of this, this was the chance he was hoping for, and since he had little chance of being caught he gladly agreed to tell the King.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Cagalli was waiting in her spot, and the time was really getting to her she was becoming flustered until she felt something grab her.

Athrun arrived and pulled her close showering her with an extremely passionate kiss. After a few minutes he broke it.

Cagalli blushed madly when he broke it.

"What was that for?" She stammered to stay.

Athrun stared at her, "I was thinking of doing that all day."

Cagalli blushed, "Took you long enough."

Athrun stared at her, "I just went over a few items with your brother than I came here."

Cagalli smiled, "Now why was it you came here?"

Athrun blushed, "I think you know the reason, I take it you got my letter."

Cagalli smiled, "I got it."

Athrun stared at her, "Cagalli you know I love you, I have for years."

Cagalli blushed, "I know, I love you to."

Athurn smiled, "I came for only one reason and that was to ask you in person one more time, "I want you to come and stay in Boaz, and I would love for you to marry me," Athurn felt nervous, "You are the world to me my princess, will you grant me the honor of becoming my wife."

Cagalli never felt happier, they had concealed there feelings for years, not knowing how Kira would react to it. Cagalli even felt a few tears in her eyes, but she quickly hid them.

"Yes I will come to Boaz, and I will marry you," Cagalli told him.

Athrun smiled widely as he instantly hugged her showering her with another kiss. This was a long one that lasted a good five minutes. When they broke there kiss they stared into each others eyes for a few minutes.

"We should go your brother said he was preparing a feast for me," Athrun said.

Cagalli smiled, "You sound a little full of yourself."

Athrun smiled, "An honor from a King no one would refuse."

They got a laugh out of that and started heading down the main hallway.

Unknown to them someone saw that whole exchange, it was Mu.

Mu saw what happened and instantly thought of Murrue, "Why does that never happen to me?" Mu asked himself with a sigh as he left.

* * *

**Onogoro City **

Lacus walked back in and sat next to the little girl, after a few hours it became night and the little girl opened her eyes.

"Sister Lacus is that you?" The girl asked as her vision was blurry.

Lacus felt her heart tear, "Yes Angela I'm here."

"What about brother Kira?" She asked.

Lacus didn't know what to say, "He will see you shortly."

The girl smiled, "I'm glad when I get better can we all play again?" she asked.

Lacus slightly smiled, "We will dear, now you just have to get better."

The girl held out her hand and Lacus grabbed it.

"Big sister…I really…want…to see you…and big brother…Kira be happy…….." That was all she could stammer out as her heart stopped.

Lacus could hold the tears any longer as she let them all out.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

The gathering was held for Athrun that night, all were having a good time, however Kira still didn't see Lacus. He knew she would work hard at the orphanages but she always informed him. Jibril however never informed him of the message Lacus sent him. Kira knew something was bothering her, but he just didn't know what it meant. What worried Kira was he started to get another bad feeling; he decided he would speak to Lacus tomorrow and discuss everything with her. She was troubled and it was killing him not to know what it was. The night ended with Lacus not returning, Kira figured she went to her parents to stay and since she had the guard that he trusted he wasn't too worried, but he still had that bad feeling in his heart.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by Tuesday. See you later.**


	28. Capture

**(AN): Thank you all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Capture**

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

The sun rose early in Onogoro that morning George was preparing to head over to the Archangel prison, to pick up Flay. George was preparing to leave when Lord Jibril had made a stop to his estate.

"It is finally the day to retrieve her isn't it George?" Jibril asked.

George looked at him, "That is correct, I just hope she lasted that long."

Jibril smirked, "You will no longer have to worry about your problem after today, they will complete their mission before the afternoon."

George was a little confused, "How would you know all of this?" he asked.

Jibril smiled, "I was curious about them yesterday, and started following them around, besides they are staying in your estate."

George quickly looked at him, "I only did that so they could complete their task as soon as possible, so what did they seem like."

Jibril looked at him, "They look capable enough, they will finish the job."

"What about the guards?" George asked.

Jibril smiled, "They were going to inform the King that the girl would be staying there and I stepped in and told them I would deliver the message."

George quickly looked at him, "You what, they will know our identity when she disappears."

Jibril smiled, "No need to worry, those guards will not survive the attack."

"Those guards are among the elite in the royal guard, they will not fall easy." George almost shouted at him.

Jibril smiled again, Jibril knew that Yzac was among them. The guards were skillful but Jibril knew they would fall easy prey to Yzac's sword.

"You worry too much Allster, your problem will be gone later, just start acting normal and no suspicion should come your way." Jibril told him with a small smirk.

"What about the letter?" George asked.

Jibril smirked, "I have written it and when the time is right I will make sure His Majesty finds it."

George thought for a second, "Alright then I trust you know what you're doing, I have to leave know and I will hope for good news later."

Jibril smiled and watched him leave, _"Foolish man, your plan will most likely fail, and it will be you to take the fall not me."

* * *

_

**Shed in Allster Estate**

Yzac Rey and Shinn awoke early that morning, they were ready to get there mission over with. The got there equipment ready and the messenger from yesterday entered the shed.

"I trust you're prepared to go," The messenger told them.

Yzac looked at him, "We are ready, however what's the rush?"

The man looked at him, "I know the downtown area well, I have kept her under surveillance throughout the month and she takes the same ally each time to get out, and that is where you will make your move."

Shinn glared at him, "How are we supposed to get out of the city with her?"

The man smiled, "Simple, I left a wagon in the ally this morning, you will use that and the guards will be changing shifts by the time you arrive at the gate."

Yzac smiled, "You have seemed to plan this out well, and I really can't stand being in this land much longer so let's go."

The man smiled, "We will head there and get set up, and then it's all up to you."

Rey looked at him, "Are you sure this is accurate information?"

The man looked at him, "I'm sure we have been preparing this for the month."

Rey said no more.

They finished preparing and went right down to the shopping district. They saw the ally and good places to conceal themselves. Yzac hid himself behind the wagon, Rey and Shinn hid behind a shop that was near the entrance, their role would be to block their escape. The messenger hid himself outside in the road to supervise. They were in there positions and know they would wait.

* * *

**Onogoro Orphanage**

Lacus couldn't really sleep after what happened that night. She just stayed by her body thinking about what the girls words were. She cursed herself for not being able to help her, but she deep down knew it was impossible. Her thoughts were interrupted by her sister.

"Lacus why don't go for a walk or something?" Mear asked.

Lacus looked at her sister, "I am fine Mear."

Mear didn't by it, "You just lied to me, and you really should inform the King of this."

Lacus frowned, "I know and I will, but I just can't do it now."

"By the way you said you would head downtown to meet Miriallia, go there and let me handle the funeral arrangements."

Lacus smiled, "Thank you Mear, I will see you later." Lacus said as she got up and walked out of the house.

The children that lived there didn't really understand that there friend would not be coming back to play with them again, but Lacus couldn't bring herself to tell them at this moment.

Lacus walked out of the house, and her guards stood straight up.

"I thank you for waiting; I will head downtown and then return to the castle." Lacus told them.

They looked at her, "Whatever you want My Lady, we will do as you wish."

Lacus smiled, and started to head towards the downtown area. Lacus' thoughts kept going to Kira; she knew he was worried about her these past few days. She knew she could trust him with her emotions and swore to herself that she would tell him everything when she got back. She knew he would have wanted to know what happened, and she hoped he would forgive her for that. Deep down she knew he would, after all Lacus did have his best interest in mind. Kira's' stress level has been too high with state business, a possible war, and more importantly was Flay's release. Kira would have killed her and her father that day if Lacus didn't stop him. Lacus saw how dark his eyes became that day and the stress amount he was under made her afraid it would return. Not telling him would make him furious but she knew he would take it better from her than watching it happen.

Her mind went to these thoughts as she walked towards the downtown area.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Athrun had awakened from his sleep and instantly changed and headed to a certain spot.

He got there and to his surprise Cagalli was already there, which was extremely strange since she could never get up early. Athrun immediately embraced her and gave her a long passionate kiss, after about five minutes they broke it.

"You're late," Cagalli told him.

Athrun smiled, "You're actually up early I thought I would have to wait forever."

Cagalli frowned, "I could always change my mind."

Athrun didn't want that, "You know I was just kidding."

Cagalli giggled, "Your fun to tease."

"When do you think we should announce this?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli thought for a second, "How about later today?"

Athrun smiled and agreed.

"We should head to the dinning room know," She told him.

Athrun smiled, "You know I love it when you do that."

Cagalli blushed and they both started walking towards the dinning room.

**Kira's Chambers**

Kira awoke that morning after a tough night of trying to sleep; he just could get something off his mind.

Kira looked around and he noticed that Lacus didn't return that night. It did worry him, as she always told him if she was going to be late or stay at her parent's mansion. He quickly got up as Merna walked into the room.

"It's good to see you're up Your Highness," Merna said.

Kira looked at her, "Did Lacus return last night?"

Merna looked at him, "I wasn't informed if she did, however my daughter told me she saw her at the orphanage when she was out last night."

Kira thought about that, he knew sometimes Lacus would stay with the kids when she was there and must have forgotten about the time or something like that.

"Did she say if the…" Kira said as Merna cut him off.

"Yes the guards were there Your Majesty, now you better head downstairs your sister is already up." Merna told him.

Kira looked at her in shock, but then remembered that Athrun was visiting at the castle. Kira quickly got dressed and left the room, he still had some sort of strange feeling in his heart, and it was not going away. He tried to shrug it off.

**Dinning Room**

Kira entered the dinning room, when he looked around he was hoping to see Lacus, but to his disappointment she was not there. It was just the normal people in the room, Mu was even trying to work hi magic on Murrue again. All spotted Kira when he went to take his head seat at the table.

"You don't look so good brother," Cagalli told him.

Kira looked at her, "You seem to look fine though." Kira said as he looked at her next to Athrun.

Cagalli blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kira smirked, "I'll bet you don't."

Via giggled at this, "Is their anything wrong son?"

Kira looked at his mother, "Have any of you seen Lacus today?"

They looked at each other, "I haven't," Cagalli told him.

The rest nodded with Cagalli they haven't seen her since yesterday.

Kira frowned when he heard that.

Mu walked up to him, "You have a fight or something kid?"

Kira glared at him, "No we haven't, something was bothering her and she didn't want to tell me."

Via smiled, "I don't think you have anything to worry about son, she will tell you in time."

Kira looked at his mother.

Via looked at him, "I believe you already know that, she understands you better than the rest of us, and she must have had a reason."

Kira thought about that, "I guess your right."

They sat down and began their meal, Kira still thought about her though. Athrun and Cagalli started whispering to each other.

"Do you think we should announce it now?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli looked at him, "No my brother seems to down right know lets wait until Lacus comes back."

Athrun looked at Kira, "I guess your right, I don't think he could be cheerful right know."

They continued eating there meal with little conversation.

* * *

**Onogoro Downtown**

Lacus walked with her guards down to the area, people were greeting her as she walked by, people all started to love her. Lacus was polite and greeted them, but her heart wasn't in it today. She continued walking until she saw her friend by one of the stores.

Miriallia turned around, and saw her friend, "Lacus it has been to long."

Lacus smiled, "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately I have been a little busy."

Miriallia noticed she was a little sad, "Are you alright?"

Lacus put on a fake smiled and told her the story of Angela.

Miriallia looked at her, "I'm sorry to hear that, it makes you think that we should enjoy life while we have it."

Lacus thought about that and about what Angela told her before she passed, and decided she would do that.

Lacus looked at her, "Thank you Miria."

Miriallia looked confused, "For what?"

"For reminding me of that, I must not waste time like I have been the past few days." Lacus said.

Miriallia smiled, "That's the Lacus I know, and you have been working hard for all the other children, they still need you."

Lacus smiled, "I know and I will make sure they are taking care of, even though they can tire me out sometimes."

Miriallia smirked, "I'll bet since you're our next Queen."

Lacus blushed, "I am not a Queen."

Miriallia still smirked, "Not one yet, but you will be."

Lacus didn't know how to respond to that. Miriallia decided to stop teasing her.

A ways away from them the messenger for George Allster was watching their every movements.

"We haven't talked in awhile so tell me what's been going on?" Miriallia asked.

Lacus smiled at her, "It has been going great, and I couldn't be happier."

Miriallia looked at the guards, "You even have your own protection."

Lacus looked at them as well, "He just wants to make sure I'm safe."

Miriallia smiled, "It really appears he deeply cares for you.

Lacus smiled.

"You know what's happening today don't you?" Miriallia asked.

Lacus looked at her, "Yes, I just hope she will leave us alone."

"I still can't believe her sentence was so short," Miriallia told her.

Lacus looked at her, "It would have been much worse, but I asked him not to lose himself in his anger, and he did the right thing."

Miriallia looked a little shocked, "After all Flay did to you, you wanted her to be given mercy?"

Lacus frowned, "I just did what I thought was right," Lacus told her but she didn't tell her the real reason, that Kira almost lost it and killed both her and her father.

Miriallia smiled, "I guess that just makes you who you are."

Lacus smiled, "How have you been doing?"

Miriallia looked at her, "It's been a little boring without you around, but I think it is going good."

Lacus looked at her, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much, I have just lost track of the time lately, and I think I have been growing a little distant these past few days."

Miriallia smiled, and decided to take a chance.

"Lacus let me ask you one question?" Miriallia asked.

Lacus looked at her, "You can ask anything."

"Do you love him?" Miria asked.

Lacus looked at her and without hesitation, "Yes, I do more than anything."

Miriallia smiled, "Then you shouldn't let anything hold you back, get to that castle and tell him everything."

Lacus smiled she somehow knew that talking with Miriallia would cheer her up.

"Why don't you come and help with children sometimes I'm sure they would like it," Lacus told her.

Miriallia smirked, "I think I will, but only after you become our Queen."

Lacus blushed, "You really enjoy teasing me don't you?"

Miriallia smiled, "I have known you my whole life, and I'm glad that you have found happiness."

Then two figures approached, that turned out to be Tolle and Kuzzy."

"Hey it's Lacus, haven't seen you in awhile," Tolle said.

Lacus and Miriallia looked at them, "It has been awhile," Lacus told them.

Miriallia looked at them, "Tolle got promoted again," Miriallia said.

Lacus looked at him, "That's good news."

Tolle looked at her, "Yeah and I even heard Lord Athrun is in town."

Lacus looked at him, "He is I met him yesterday."

Tolle looked envious, "That explains the order I got."

"What order?" Miriallia asked.

Tolle smiled, "I finally get to return to Boaz, I am now a candidate for knighthood."

"If you're a candidate it means that you can enter battle now," Lacus said.

Tolle smiled again, "That's right, I still won't be on the front lines, but I would get to fight if it was an emergency."

Lacus looked at Kuzzy, "How are you doing?"

Kuzzy frowned.

Tolle looked at him, "He is still a squire, and I don't think he will ever get any higher."

Kuzzy looked at him, "I like being what I am."

"You have a chance to be part of the Blitz squad, and you would turn that down." Tolle almost shouted at him.

Kuzzy put his head down, "I would not last long in battle, I am fine how I am."

Tolle didn't really get it.

"As long as you're satisfied I guess that's okay," Miriallia told them.

"I would have to agree," Lacus said.

Tolle looked at her, "I guess since you're our next Queen."

Lacus blushed, "Not you to."

All got a giggle out of this.

"We have to get back to duty; I suppose I won't see you for awhile since I'll be returning to Boaz." Tolle told them.

They said their goodbyes and watched them leave, leaving only Lacus and Miriallia.

Miriallia looked at Lacus, "I suppose I should go as well, remember what I told you earlier Lacus." Miriallia told her.

Lacus smiled and agreed.

Lacus watched her leave then started to walk towards the castle. Lacus unfortunately took the ally way she always did.

The whole conversation the messenger from George watched her every move, he smiled widely as she went down the ally way with her two guards. As soon as she entered the ally way Rey and Shinn made sure to block the way they came in. The man then made sure no one went in the other side. Lacus and her guards saw the wagon they never thought anything about it, until they saw a silver haired man step out from behind it blocking their way.

Lacus immediately got a bad feeling as the man with eyes extremely cold stared at her. Lacus' guards knew something was up, and when they heard a noise behind them they turned and Lacus saw two people she never thought she would see again.

* * *

**Archangel Prison**

George arrived at the prison to pick up his daughter, the guards instantly knew about him and let him in.

"I'm hear for my daughter," George told them.

"You mean the loud mouth, haven't heard a word from her in weeks." A guard said.

George frowned. They took him down to the cell where she was and the guard instantly opened the door. George looked in and saw his daughter curled up in a ball at the side of the cell.

George instantly ran up to her, "Flay it's time to go home."

Flay looked at him and instantly smiled, "Daddy it was torture they never let me do anything, look at me." Flay whined out.

George looked he over she was defiantly different.

Flay leaned closer to George, "Is that stupid slave girl gone?"

George smiled, "She is as we speak it is happening."

Flay smiled widely, "I knew you could do it Daddy."

George smiled, "Now let's go home."

Flay instantly stood up and nearly ran out of the prison with George.

George was pleased his daughter didn't really change, this made his plans all the much easier, all he was hoping for know was to return home and get the good news.

* * *

**Onogoro Downtown**

Lacus immediately got a bad feeling as the man with eyes extremely cold stared at her. Lacus' guards knew something was up, and when they heard a noise behind them they turned and Lacus saw two people she never thought she would see again.

Lacus looked at the two people in horror, "You."

Rey and Shinn smiled, "No King to save you this time."

The guards surrounded Lacus, "Please stay behind us My Lady."

Lacus slowly nodded.

"Ha, addressing a slave like a royal how utterly disgusting," Yzac said.

Lacus got a real bad feeling from him.

"If you value your lives leave know," The guards told them.

Yzac smirked, "Weaklings such as you and this country will fall to ZAFT."

The guards and Lacus heard that in shock.

"Your ZAFT spies?" A guard asked.

Yzac smiled, "Since you won't be around long enough to tell anyone, I am the leader of the squad Duel."

The guards eyes went wide, "Even so we will not let you harm her."

Yzac drew his sword that was hidden as the guards drew theirs.

"These two are mine," Yzac shouted over to Rey and Shinn.

Rey and Shinn just nodded.

The guards were in there defensive stances, this made Yzac more determined as he charged at one of the guards. Their swords connected and the other guard saw this chance to end his life as he charged at him trying to stab him. Yzac however was waiting for that to happen, as he instantly moved back allowing the sword to pass by him. This left the guard defenseless, and Yzac smirked as he delivered a powerful slash killing the guard instantly.

Lacus watched in horror as did the other guard.

"Your next," Yzac told him.

The guard felt his anger rise as he charge him, their swords connected, but Yzac was far stronger. He was pushing the man back and used all his strength to knock him to the floor. The guard instantly dropped his sword, he attempted to retrieve it but as soon as his hand got to it Yzac stepped on it.

"This game ends, and I wasn't even given a challenge," Yzac told him.

The guard looked at him in his eyes, "His Majesty will finish you."

Yzac smiled, "You're partially right, I will fight your King and I will make sure to send him along with this entire country to destruction."

The guard stared right at him as Yzac stabbed right through his armor. The man died with Yzac watching.

Lacus again was frozen; she couldn't say anything especially when Rey and Shinn grabbed her.

Lacus struggled a little bit and found Yzac staring at her.

Yzac loved the fear in her eyes, "We will not kill you however you will rest until we reach Messiah."

Lacus remember that as the ZAFT capitol, she was about to say something when Rey struck her in the back of her head knocking her unconscious. Lacus' last thought before she fell unconscious was of Kira.

Yzac watched her fall to the ground.

"Put her in the wagon, we have to go if we are to make this deadline." Yzac told them very sternly.

Rey and Shinn instantly put her in the wagon and covered it up with a thick cloth to not draw any suspicion to it.

The messenger walked down the ally very hastily, "Good work you have to leave now, but just make sure to take these bodies with you."

Yzac looked at him, "No we will leave them here."

The messenger grew angry, "You can't leave them here that will make the King realize that we were involved."

Yzac smiled, "That is what our mission is about."

The man thought for a second and it hit him that these people were ZAFT knights.

The man was about to say something when Yzac stabbed right through him. The man slowly fell looking at Yzac's eyes that always remained like ice.

After he fell Yzac stabbed the sword right into the ground.

"Why do that?" Shinn asked.

Yzac looked at him, "You fool did you forget out mission, our mission is to make sure the ORB King follows us into ZAFT lands, then the people will think an ORB invasion is happing and will make our war effort grow."

Shinn nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's go," Yzac said as they got on the wagon and started riding off.

Lacus was knocked out cold in the back. They approached the gate leading out of the city and found the guards changing shifts and they were never even given a look of suspicion.

Yzac smiled as they got out.

"Where to first?" Rey asked.

Yzac looked at him, "Head to the other wagon, we will take the money with us then we will return to Messiah."

They were satisfied with his answer and started riding off.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira's worry was subsided early that day, Kira was pacing as he waited for Lacus to return, and a guard that Jibril had under his wing informed the King that he saw Lacus and her guards in the downtown area talking to her friends. Jibril knew this would by him some extra time, especially since it was true. However Kira still had a bad feeling again, Jibril watched him as he sat on his throne. Jibril held the letter he had written and was just waiting for the perfect time to make Kira find it.

After about an hour Kiras' mind started wondering to Lacus again, he needed to see her. She was everything to him and the feeling in his heart was starting to drive him crazy. Jibril was proud of what he did and was waiting for the show to start. As soon as a woman ran into the throne room holding the letter he knew it would get entertaining.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by Wednesday. Bye for know.**


	29. Doubt

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Doubt**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Throne Room**

Hours had past and Lacus was still no where to be found, her guards didn't even check in which only made him worry more. He was about to order a search when the doors opened revealing someone who could have the answers Kira wanted.

**Outside the Castle**

Mear arrived at the castle that evening; she had to drop off a few documents that needed Lacus' approval for her work. Mear arrived at the front gates and the guards stopped her.

"State your business," They told her.

Mear looked at them, "I am just her to see my sister, and I need her approval on a few things."

The guards looked her over and there was no doubt that she looked like Lacus.

"Forgive us, I didn't recognize you as Lady Lacus' sister, you may go through." The guard told her.

Mear found it weird to have guards address her sister like that.

"Thank you," Mear said as she entered the gate.

One guard looked at another, "Did you see Lady Lacus today?"

The other guard looked at him, "No I didn't that is a little strange."

The two looked at each other for a little while longer and said no more.

Mear was walking up to the castle entrance, and then she realized that she had no idea where she was going.

"You need something Lacus?" Mu asked as he couldn't see her face.

Mear turned around a little shocked, "Sorry I'm not Lacus, she is my older sister."

Mu looked at her, "The apology is mine, you just look a lot like your sister."

Mear smirked, "I hear that a lot, anyway I'm looking for my sister have you seen her?"

Mu looked a little confused, He knew that Kira was looking for her, but he assumed she had to be with her family.

"I think you should come with me," Mu told her as he started leading her into the castle.

Mear was a little shocked when he did that.

"Is their anything wrong Sir?" Mear asked.

Mu didn't answer her as he just led her to the throne room.

**Throne Room**

The doors opened and Kira immediately looked at the doors, he saw Lacus' sister entering and hoped she would have answers for him.

"Hey kid I found her by the castle," Mu said.

Kira stood up, "Mear tell me do you know where Lacus is?" Kira asked as he stood up.

Mear looked at him, "I saw her earlier today, but I figured she would be here."

Kira's face went to worry, "Tell me everything that had happened?"

The tone of Kira's voice sounded more like an order than a request, and Mear told him everything.

"Lacus left this morning to go downtown with some of her friends, and then she said she was coming back here, is their anything wrong?" Mear asked concerned.

Kira took that to thought, "Do you know what has been troubling her these past few days."

Mear knew exactly what he was talking about, "Your Highness, she was a little upset about something that happened, and she said she was going to tell you today."

Kira grew impatient, "Listen Mear, I want to know exactly what happened."

His tone of voice changed which Mear heard; Mear remembered this tone from when she was in the hearing from Flay.

Mear hung her head, "Angela died last night."

That hit Kira like a ton of bricks, "She died from her illness."

Mear nodded.

Kira sat back down to soak that in, it was not the answer he wanted to hear.

"Why didn't she inform me of this?" Kira asked.

Mear looked at him, "She was going to today, but she…" Mear was cut off.

"That's enough," Kira said sternly trying to regain control of himself, which Mu seemed to notice.

Mear started at him.

Kira held his head for a second regaining his composure, he then looked at Mear again.

"So the last place she said she was going was downtown?" Kira asked returning to his normal voice.

Mear seemed to notice, "That's correct Your Highness."

Kira thought for a second and the doors flew open.

"Kira you need to look at this," she told him, as all of them looked at her.

* * *

**Outside of Onogoro**

Yzac and the rest of them arrived at the spot where Allsters messenger left the money wagon for them. They got off there wagon and opened the back revealing the still unconscious Lacus.

"Should we head to Messiah now?" Rey asked.

Yzac looked at him, "Correct one of you get on that wagon, and we will offer the goods to the Emperor."

Shinn looked at him, "What should we do with her?" he asked.

Yzac looked at her, "Leave her there for know, when we get to Messiah she will walk behind our cart like a slave should, tie her up for know."

Shinn agreed and did what he was told. He then got on the money wagon and started riding it off. Rey controlled the wagon with Lacus, and Yzac rode a horse. First they changed back into There ZAFT clothing, and then started heading for the border.

"Think the border will give us any trouble?" Rey asked.

Yzac looked at him, "That fool gave us good information we should have no trouble."

Rey smiled, "How much time before the ORB King finds us?"

Yzac looked at him, "Hopefully soon I want my duel with him."

Rey nodded, but he also wanted a chance at this King.

They said very little as they headed to the ZAFT border.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Cagalli's spot**

Cagalli was with Athrun heading to there spot, they found it hard to keep their hands off each other.

They arrived at their spot and Athrun showered her with a passionate kiss, Cagalli melted into it as she returned it with more passion. Cagalli's hand fell to the table when she felt what seemed to be a letter.

They broke there kiss and looked at the letter.

"What is that?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli picked it up, "It's from Lacus she wants me to give it to Kira."

Athrun looked at her, "Why would she drop it here?"

Cagalli looked at him, "She found me here a few times, and I guess she figured I would find it."

"That's kind of strange," Athrun said.

Cagalli opened it up, "I agree."

Athrun stared at her, "If Kira opened my letter to you, you would kill him.

Cagalli smiled, "Correct, but I have a feeling something is wrong."

Athrun stood silent as Cagalli started reading the letter.

Cagalli read the letter and held a hand to her face.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli handed the letter over to Athrun who read it, and his eyes got big as well.

"I have to give this to Kira," Cagalli said.

Athrun looked at her, "I will go with you."

Cagalli stared at him, "No, I better do this alone."

Athrun nodded and gave her a small kiss, "I will see you later."

Cagalli smiled at him and ran off to the throne room.

**Throne Room**

"Kira you need to look at this," Cagalli told him as she entered the room, all of them looked at her.

Kira looked at his sister, "Can't this wait?"

Cagalli shuck her head and ran up to Kira.

"Read this Kira," Cagalli said as she handed him the letter.

Kira looked at her confusingly and started reading the letter.

_Kira…_

_When you read this I will be gone, I know this is short notice and you're probably angry, but I can't take it anymore. I can't handle all the pressure, people reject me and even try to hurt me, which makes them hate you._

_You will do much better without a lowly former slave like me; it was a mistake to think we could be together._

_Please don't look for me; I will start a new life somewhere else. Please find someone who is worthy enough to be a Queen. I know you will rule well as a King with a much more worthy woman as a Queen. I'm sorry again and I don't blame you for hating me, but please forget about me._

_Lacus._

Kira finished reading the letter and his body was stunned, all in the room seem to notice as well.

"Kid you alright?" Mu asked.

Kira didn't look at any of them as he started storming out of the room. The guards tried to open the doors for him but Kira knocked them out of the way and stormed down the hall to his study. This was something that didn't register in his mind yet.

Cagalli knew everything, but the others in the room didn't.

"What was that about?" Mu asked.

Cagalli looked at him, and then at Mear.

"Your Lacus's sister right?" Cagalli asked.

Mear knew her, "I am princess."

Cagalli's mind was elsewhere or she would have told her never to call her that.

Cagalli then told her what the letter said; Mear heard everything and stared at her blankly.

"She would never do that," Mear said.

Mu looked at her, "You're sure?"

Mear glared at him, "She loves him more than anything, she would not leave him or the rest of her family."

Cagalli looked at her, "I somehow know your right, I got to know Lacus well over the past month and I agree with you."

"What should we do?" Mear asked.

Cagalli looked at her, "Inform the rest of your family about this and see if Lacus saw any of them today."

Mear smiled and immediately left the castle.

"Is something on your mind princess?" Mu asked.

Cagalli looked at her, "Yes my brother, I have a feeling it will happen again."

Mu frowned he had that feeling as well.

Outside Jibril heard every word and couldn't help but grin widely, Jibril then decided to go and inform George of what has transpired.

Kira stormed down the hall and into his study slamming the door as he entered.

**Kira's Study**

Kira entered his study and quickly sat down at his desk staring at the letter. A million thoughts went into his head.

"_It's a lie, she would not do this," _Kira told himself.

"_Wait…she has been distant the past few days…after what Flay did to her could I really blame her if she ran away," _Kira kept telling himself.

Kira read the letter over and over, as thoughts kept going in and out of his mind he couldn't take it. Kira angrily stood from his desk and flipped it over, while cursing to himself. He backed himself to the far wall knocking over and destroying everything that was in his way.

The desk made a loud noise, and everything he did made the guards that were outside enter the room thinking something was wrong.

"Your Majesty are you alright?" The guards asked as they entered the room.

Kira instantly looked at them, "Leave," He told them a little sternly.

The guards looked at the room, "What happened in here…" One said but Kira angrily shouted at them.

"GET OUT!" Kira shouted at them.

The guards took one look in their King's eyes and knew they would be moments away from death.

"Yes My Lord," They said as they quickly left the room shutting the doors behind them.

Kira instantly slouched back down the wall, thinking of Lacus.

"_She left…she lied to me she said… she wanted to be here." _Kira told himself.

"_No it was a lie, she would never do that, her eyes were always pure and beautiful, her heart was generous she would not just abandon her family if that was true." _Kira debated to himself over and over.

His thoughts were torn between the trust and love he felt for Lacus, deep down he knew she would never do that, however he was not really thinking clearly at the moment.

**Outside the study**

The guards were struck in horror after what had happened to them in there. They heard three figures come to the scene. One was Mu and the other Cagalli and Athrun; they could tell by the looks in the guard's eyes that there was nothing good that happened.

"What happened?" Mu asked.

The guard looked at them, "Sir, we heard a loud noise in there and investigated it; we then entered and found the room destroyed."

The other guard finished the story, "We found the King against the back wall he told us to leave, and when we tried to see if there was a problem he shouted at us to get out, the look in his eyes was…that of a Diablo" The guard told them.

Mu knew what went on, but Athrun never saw his friend like that and was a little confused.

"Are you saying he tried to harm you?" Athrun asked.

The guard nodded his head, "No General, but he has it in him."

Athrun couldn't believe it; Cagalli knew that Athrun didn't know anything that went on so she filled him in. Athrun heard the story and was in a little shock.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Athrun said.

Cagalli looked at him, she really didn't want him to, Kira in this state would battle anyone, and the only one who ever return him to normal was missing. After hours Athrun couldn't take it anymore.

Cagalli looked at Athrun as he was about to head for the study doors, but the doors flew open revealing their King with the darkest eyes anyone has ever seen.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

Gil was waiting for an important guest as he was waiting for Yzac to return, and that guest arrived on time.

"You sent for me Your Highness," Dearka said as he walked up to the throne.

Gil looked at him, "I have a task for you."

Dearka looked at him, "Whatever you want My Lord."

Gil smiled, "As soon as Yzac returns you will take your squad and do a full assault on the ORB city of Boaz."

Dearka smiled but was a little surprised, "Whatever you say My Lord."

Gil looked at him, "Make sure your squad is prepared to leave on a moments notice."

Dearka bowed, "I will make the preparations myself sire."

Gil smiled and dismissed him.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

George and Flay returned that evening Flay had a huge grin on her face as she arrived home.

"Well is she gone daddy?" Flay asked.

George looked around as Jibril came into the room.

"I suppose we will find out," George told her.

Jibril stopped in front of them, "Your request has been taken care of Allster, and she is gone."

George smiled while flay had a huge grin on her face.

"Stupid slave girl is a slave again, this is a wonderful day Daddy," Flay said jumping up and down.

George looked at him, "Does the King know?"

Jibril smirked, "He has read the letter and from what I saw is now pushing everything away."

George slightly smiled, "Than everything will work out as I planned."

Flay smiled, "Now I get to be Queen right Daddy, the King really made me mad at the trial, but the way he used that power really turned me on, I think I should see him later."

Jibril glared at her, "It's to soon, give him a little time, if he sees you know you will without a doubt fall prey to his sword."

Flay frowned, "But I want to be Queen now," Flay whined.

George shuck his head he was hoping she would change her attitude, but it didn't.

"He is right Flay let us see how this plays out a little while," George told her.

Flay started pouting, but agreed with her father.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira was still slumped against the wall, with the thoughts going into his head.

"_She didn't tell me about Angela, why didn't she trust me that I could handle it…wait trust it means she doesn't trust me…she left and I will never see her again." _Kira told himself.

Kira then stared at the wall

"_No…she couldn't have written that especially after the time we have spent together…not after the love we found with each other…" _Than it hit Kira, _"She said she loved me she told me she loved me and she always would, and her eyes and her soul told me she was not lying, which means someone else wrote that letter, and I will find the truth. I will not stop until I hear the words from your mouth My Love. If you didn't want to be with me then you would tell me. I will find you." _Kira told himself as he rose from the wall.

Kira then stood there for a second, and realized it was night, and almost morning. He had been thinking all night, and if Lacus didn't write that he knew who would try something like that. Kira stormed out of the doors his eyes the darkest so far and looked at everyone there staring at him.

Kira looked at Mu, "Bring me George Allster." Kira said as he walked past them heading to the throne room.

Athrun looked at Mu, "I guess your right."

Mu looked at him, "It will only get worse, but if he wants Allster than he doesn't believe she left willingly.

All stood their in thought for awhile and then departed to try and think of something.

* * *

**ZAFT near Messiah**

Yzac and the rest of them rode through the night; they were easily able to get past the border. When they were near Messiah Lacus woke up.

Lacus got up and looked around it was hard because she couldn't move. Lacus looked at the three figures and was horrified.

Yzac noticed, "So the slave is up, don't worry were almost at our destination."

Lacus looked at him, "Why are you taking me?"

Yzac smiled, "Simple our orders, you are good bait."

Lacus frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Simple, our plan is almost finished, all we need now is for the ORB King to arrive and we will get our war." Yzac told her.

Lacus felt horrible, "Why does ZAFT continue to want to fight us?"

Yzac laughed as did the rest of them, "We want ORB's land, and we will get it."

Lacus frowned as her thoughts went to Kira, she knew he would come after her, but it would cause another war and she believed her life wasn't worth it, that was what her mind told her but her heart told her a different story. She knew this would destroy him, and if ZAFT wanted a war so bad Kira would give them one, however it would destroy his spirit.

Yzac ordered the wagon to stop, he then made Lacus walk behind it. Lacus knew what this meant to well. She was no longer an equal, she was once again a slave, Lacus knew they would take anything of value she had, so she instantly hid the hairclip that Kira gave her so she could still have something that reminded her of him.

Luckily for her they didn't find it, Yzac got back on the wagon.

"You will soon see our Emperor, I suggest you stay quiet or else." Yzac told her as they continued to head into Messiah. Lacus had to keep up or the wagon would pull her, she struggled and kept up to it. A small tear went down her face as she kept her mind on Kira.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira was waiting impatiently for George to arrive; Cagalli and Athrun watched him with concern as he never took his eyes off the door.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by Wednesday later.**


	30. Emperor

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Emperor**

**Onogoro Lacus' family's house**

After the incident in the throne room Mear ran all the way back to her house to inform her family of the events. Mear told only her parents of what went on.

"What do you mean she wrote that?" Siegel shouted.

"Please don't do that know," Eileen said.

Siegel looked at her, "I told you something like this would happen."

Eileen looked at him, "You know she would never just leave like that."

Mear looked at her father, "She's right father, even the people at the castle don't believe it."

Siegel thought for a second, "If she didn't write it then she must have been taken and that would be worse."

Eileen frowned, "We don't know anything yet, and I'm sure we can trust the King." Eileen said trying to hide her worry.

Siegel looked at her, "You don't know that, he could just as easily find someone else quickly."

Mear glared at him, "That's not true father, you weren't there when he read the letter, I saw his face and it almost killed him."

Siegel was venting and didn't really mean what he said; it was just his concern for his daughter talking not what he felt.

"This is not the time for us to argue, we should go and look for her," Eileen told him.

Siegel looked at her, "I suppose your right."

They stopped talking and started searching for her; Mear seemed to take it the hardest as she was probably the closest one to her sister. She however had faith that the King would do all in his power to find her.

All felt deep concern for Lacus; they knew she would never do anything like that. It was getting dark out and they searched the whole night. Unfortunately they never once went down the ally in the downtown district. No one really ever went down there, and that was the place that would hold the secret to Lacus's disappearance. When the sun rose they decided to return home to try and think of something else.

* * *

**Messiah**

**City**

As soon as Yzac and the others arrived into town most the people that lived there knew them immediately. Lacus saw the town that had sadness in the aura; it was like the people were always afraid of something.

Lacus was forced to walk behind the carriage as she was attached to the back, the lower class people looked at her with sympathy, while the upper class nobles would taunt her.

Lacus went through those taunts when she was younger and she never thought she would have to go through it again. It was especially bad since all the people saw it was Lord Yzac who was in the cart, and that just made more people come to see the cart. The people found it a little odd that this girl was a slave because she was still wearing the ORB royal garments. Yzac made sure to discard anything that had the ORB symbol on it, he knew the people didn't need to know that the upcoming war would be started by them.

Lacus walked behind the cart enduring the name calling even though it hurt her deeply. What really hurt her were the people who would throw dirt and other small items at her. It was nothing that could really hurt her, it was just the higher classes way of showing her that she was lower than them.

Yzac Rey and Shinn found it amusing to see her like that. This continued throughout the whole city until they reached the castle gates.

The guards saw that it was Yzac.

"Welcome back Lord Yzac, I see you found a prize," The guard told him.

Yzac smirked, "Just a little souvenir, inform the Emperor I'm back." Yzac told him as he didn't want to reveal to much.

The man looked at Lacus, "You could make a fortune off of her, but anyway I will inform the Emperor." The guard said as he ran into the castle.

Yzac looked over to Rey and Shinn, "Bring her in." Yzac said as he started to head over to the castle.

Rey and Shinn untied Lacus from the cart and pushed her towards the castle, it was with a lot of force and she fell down. Shinn laughed and kicked dirt at her, Lacus knew this was painful, but she would not let them get the best of her. Lacus stood on her feet looking at Shinn, Shinn found it annoying and was about to hit her when Rey stopped him.

"What did you do that for?" Shinn asked angrily.

Rey looked at him, "The Emperor wants to see her first, and we don't know what his plans are for her so stay calm."

Shinn looked annoyed but agreed.

All the guards found it amusing to see Lacus get knocked around.

Rey and Shinn grabbed Lacus and lead her into the courtyard of the castle, Lacus kept her eyes shut as her thoughts went to Kira.

"_I know you will come, but please don't do it if it endangers your people Kira. I miss you so much, but I would rather suffer here than have ORB involved in another war." _Lacus said to her self as they dragged her in.

**Castle**

"What do you think is going on?" Stellar asked.

Meryin looked at her, "I don't know."

Shiho looked at both of them, "It must be big if Joule is involved," Shiho said as she saw Yzac being lead into the castle.

Luna walked up to them, she was hardly at the castle for the past month since she and Andrew were busy working on things.

"What is going on?" Luna asked.

"Were about to find out," Meryin said as she saw Rey and Shinn bringing an unknown girl into the castle.

"Something is wrong there shouldn't be that much attention to one girl, I better tell Andrew about this." Luna said as she ran off.

**Throne Room**

The guard instantly entered the throne room, "Your Highness, Lord Yzac is back."

Gil looked at him, "Was anyone with him?"

The guard looked at him, "He seems to have brought a slave back sir."

Gil smiled, "Very well bring them in."

"Yes sire," the guard said as he left the room.

Talia and Natarle were also in the room with him; Gil wanted them to be there for some reason.

**Rau's Chambers**

Rau heard the commotion and went to his window that overlooked the courtyard, he smiled brightly as he saw his minions complete there mission.

"The stage has been set, now we only have to wait for the main actor to arrive," Rau told himself out loud.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

George was in the main dinning room with Flay when there was a knock at the door.

George became annoyed, "Someone get that."

One of the servants answered the door, which revealed Mu and another guard member.

The servant looked at them.

"Where is George Allster?" Mu asked.

The servant pointed to the dinning room, "He is in there sir."

Mu nodded and headed straight into the dining room.

George was paying no attention, as Mu walked in.

Flay however noticed him, "It's you, Daddy he's come again."

George looked and saw Mu but said nothing, he knew something was wrong.

Mu looked at Flay, "I see your out, and apparently you haven't changed."

Flay glared at him and started pouting, she didn't like the way he looked at her.

Mu then looked at George.

"What…do I…do I owe the pleasure of your visit Sir La Flaga?" George asked as he had a suspicion of what it was about.

Mu looked at him, "The King has summoned you."

George played dumb, "Whatever for?"

Mu glared at him, "I have my suspicion that you already know, and I will say this once whatever you did to her, stop and return her my influence on the King will only go so far, he will kill you, and as much as you deserve it the time is not appropriate."

George still played dumb, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mu grew angry, "I gave you a chance, now your fate is probably sealed, take him," Mu told the guard.

The guard instantly grabbed George and started dragging him out of the house.

"How dare you do this to me, I am the governor…" George was shouting as he was taken from the house.

Flay watched in horror, "My daddy did nothing wrong how could you do this?"

Mu looked at her, "Just be glad you were in prison, however I have my suspicions you were involved somehow."

Flay tried to act, "I have no idea what's going on, I want to go with my daddy."

Mu glared at her, "You will not, remain here just in case the King calls for you next."

Flay smiled, "Good I would like to see him again," Flay said seductively.

Mu looked at her like the moron she was, "If he sees you he will kill you that I have no doubt of." Mu told her as he left the estate.

Flay stood their trying to think of something.

Mu walked out of the estate, trying to figure out how to keep his King from losing it again. He knew the task would probably be useless know.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Throne Room**

Kira had just given the order for Mu to summon George; he sat in his throne staring at the letter that Lacus supposedly wrote him. The guards inside didn't dare say a word as the expression on the King's face was that of a black hole, a pitch black darkness that sucked up all light.

Kira looked at the letter, he knew something was wrong with it and thought to himself.

"_I know you didn't write this my love, I will find the answers, and then I will find you." _Kira told himself as that thought was the only thing that kept him going at the moment.

Kira read it over and over, as he was waiting for George Kira thought of something.

"Guard," Kira shouted out.

The guards jumped at the sound of his voice, the guard closest to him walked up and knelt down by the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne.

"Yes Your Majesty," The guard said.

Kira stared right through him, "I want you to organize a small team of knights and have every inch of the city checked." Kira told them sternly.

The guard looked at him, "What for Your Highness."

Kira grew angry, "If my suspicions are right she could still be in the city, leave no stone unturned check every house, and all buildings." Kira almost shouted at him.

The guard looked at him, "As you wish Your Majesty." The man told Kira as he quickly left the room.

Kira watched him leave and was know anxiously awaiting George Allster, Kira sat on his throne with the most lifeless look anyone could have, and he never took his eyes off the door.

**East Wing**

After Kira ordered George to be found Cagalli immediately went to find her mother, she didn't know what else to do, especially since the look in Kira's eyes returned. Cagalli rushed in the door where her mother and Murrue were.

"Cagalli what is going on?" Via said as Cagalli rushed in immediately followed by Athrun.

Cagalli looked at her and explained everything that happened.

Via stood their in shock, "That can't be right," Via said.

Cagalli looked at her, "I agree with you mother, Lacus would never just leave like that."

Murrue looked at all of them, "You think she was taken?"

Cagalli nodded in agreement.

"By who?" Via asked.

Athrun looked at her, "It is hard to say My Lady, however His Majesty has ordered George Allster to be summoned."

Via didn't like the sound of that.

Cagalli looked at her, "That is not all mother."

Via didn't know what else could go wrong.

Cagalli stared at her, "Kira is losing it again."

That turned Via's reaction around, "Take me to the throne room, I want to be there."

Murrue looked at her, "Are you sure you will be able to handle it My Lady?"

Via slowly nodded, she didn't like it but she had to see it, and if it did happen she hoped to get him out of it.

"Than let's go he should be here any minute," Cagalli said as all four of them left the room.

**Throne Room**

Kira kept his eyes on the door when it suddenly opened, much to his annoyance it was only his sister and her party.

Via saw the look in her son's eyes it was apparent he had already lost it.

"What do you want?" Kira asked.

Cagalli looked at him, "We just want to see this."

Kira looked annoyed, "Suit yourself just be quiet."

Cagalli nodded.

Via slowly walked up to the throne stairs, "Kira whatever you're planning, please remember your values."

Kira looked at her, "I will handle this my own way, he will give me answers one way or another."

Via couldn't look at him in the eye, "Just remember son, Lacus would not want you to do anything that goes against who you are."

That pushed Kira a little too far as he quickly stood to his feet, "Do not dare say her name!" Kira shouted at her, all were very surprised at his reaction.

Kira angrily looked at them, "You speak of her like she is gone forever, this monster did something to her and he will suffer." Kira shouted at them.

Via couldn't say anything, normally Cagalli would say something but she wouldn't with her brother in this state. Athrun was shocked he never once saw his friend in a state like this.

Kira sat back down and continued to stare at the door, what was more intimating was he had drew it and was holding it with one hand as he stared at the door.

Via returned to the others who remained away from his sight for the moment.

* * *

**Messiah City**

After Luna and the rest of the slaves saw that girl being dragged into the castle, she immediately left to find Andrew. Since she was known as his slave she could freely leave areas, because guards and other knights thought she was doing something for him.

Luna ran to a building that Andrew had set up as his living area, but it was really a base of operations in ZAFT for ORB spies. Luna ran in and a couple of men Andrew put in his squad let her in immediately.

Luna ran in and saw Andrew fiddling around with coffee mixtures like always. Andrew saw her enter the room and turned around, "You got some news?"

Luna looked at him, "Yes, Yzac has returned along with those two others and some slave."

Andrew returned to his coffee, "That is not news; he usually does, although where he went is still a mystery to me."

Luna looked at him, "Something is wrong there was two much security for one girl, but she had some pretty fancy clothes."

Andrew lifted his head, "You do have a point there, what did she look like?" Andrew told her as he returned to his coffee.

Luna thought for a second, "She had long pink hair and I think blue eyes."

Andrew thought for a second, _"That sounds familiar," _He told himself.

Luna looked at him, "Something wrong?"

Andrew stared at her, "That sounds familiar to me, features like that were are rare."

Andrew kept thinking and then it hit him, as he remember the ambush, _"Wait…pink hair…blue eyes…that sounds like Lady Lacus…if that's true things are really bad…I had better confirm this." _Andrew said as he instantly stood up fast.

Luna jumped, "What is it?"

Andrew looked at her, "Get back to the castle fast and talk to this girl, ask if her name is Lacus and then give her my name, this is important."

Luna took all that in, "Do you know her?"

Andrew stared at her, "If she is who I think she is she is ORB's next Queen."

Luna looked shocked, "You mean the former slave that your King got involved with?"

"Yes this is urgent if they have her, I must have a conformation if it's her, please hurry," Andrew told her.

"I will find out," Luna said as she ran back towards the castle.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

Yzac and the rest of them walked towards the doors leading into the throne room. They stopped and the doors opened.

Lacus looked in and saw three figures by the throne, the Emperor and two others by the clothes she could tell it was the Empress and what seemed to be an assistant of sorts.

"_He is the ZAFT Emperor, Kira's enemy." _Lacus told herself as they stared dragging her in.

They arrived near the throne, Yzac immediately knelt with Rey, Shinn followed but not after he threw Lacus to the ground.

Gil looked at them and smiled, "I see you have succeeded."

Yzac looked up, "Yes My Lord, I have brought her as you requested."

Gil smiled, "You did ZAFT proud and will be rewarded, as will you two," Gil said as he looked over to Rey and Shinn.

Rey and Shinn thanked him for his kindness.

Gil then stared at Lacus who did her best not to stare at directly at him.

Gil smirked, "You three leave."

Yzac Rey and Shinn stood up and bowed before leaving, as soon as the doors shut Gil spoke.

"So the slave who would be Queen," Gil told her.

Lacus looked at him, "I am not a slave."

Gil laughed, "That is where your wrong my dear, but you will not just be a slave here you will also be my ace in a whole."

Lacus looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Gil looked at her, "Yzac left enough clues to aware the ORB King to ZAFT, and then I will have my war."

"Why do you want a war so badly? What did we ever do to you?" Lacus almost shouted at him.

Gil didn't like that as he looked over to Natarle; Natarle walked over to her and gave her a hard smack knocking her to the ground.

Lacus hit the ground and held her cheek.

"You will not ever speak to me like that again," Gil shouted at her.

Lacus held her cheek holding back her emotion that was trying to break out.

"I will soon rule this entire continent, and you will be the key to give me absolute power," Gil told her.

Lacus looked at him, "You will not beat him, Kira is a true King, and you are nothing but a murder."

That tried Gil's patience as he looked at Natarle again, she instantly picked her up and slapped her other cheek. Lacus held it in pain.

"I have had enough of you, Natarle get her changed and put her outside; work her until she can't work anymore." Gil told her.

Natarle nodded and motioned for her to get up, which Lacus did as she glared at him.

Natarle dragged her out of the room.

Gil smiled and looked over a Talia.

"Proud of yourself?" Talia asked.

Gil laughed, "Very much it will not be long before the ORB King arrives."

Talia sighed and got up, "Be careful what you wish for," Talia said as she left the room.

Gil looked at her, but he didn't care what she said.

Unknown to them there was another man in the room hiding in the shadows, it was Rau.

He laughed to himself as he enjoyed every minute of this.

**With Lacus**

Natarle took her to a room and made her change into some holey rags of clothes. Lacus hesitantly did and made sure to hide the hairclip well. Her clothes were a mess; Natarle then dragged her outside the castle and threw her in a mud puddle that was outside the castle.

"You just do what you're told out here and you won't get hurt Natarle said as she left her there.

Lacus than clutched the hairclip tightly as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Her only thoughts were or Kira.

Lacus couldn't hold it in as she silently cried and she was interrupted by a voice.

"Are you alright?" the person asked.

Lacus instantly looked up.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

The doors to the throne room opened and Kira couldn't help but feel intense hate at the moment he saw George.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by Thursday. Bye for know.**


	31. Darkness

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Darkness**

**Onogoro City**

The guards immediately did what their King had told them. The assembled over two hundred of the knights around the city to do a full search of the city. They started there search throughout the whole town. They check houses much to the residents discomfort, but it was their King's order. Houses, buildings all were searched, and the guards came up with nothing. One of the main places they were to check was George's estate, and since he was at the castle they could do it without him trying to hide her, if she was there.

**Allster Estate**

Flay didn't take to kindly of it, as the knights were tarring up the house, and her father was still not back.

"Just wait until daddy finds out, all of you will be in a lot of trouble!" Flay was shouting at them.

The knights kept ignoring her, much to her annoyance.

The guards went through the whole house and didn't find her, or anything about Lacus' disappearance. They searched all the buildings in the estate and found nothing. The squad leader made the decision they were wasting there time and soon left.

Flay went up to her bedroom and saw almost everything broken, and she creamed out loud, "Daddy will make you pay!" she shouted out the window as they were laving.

The knights just ignored her, and Flay thought to herself.

"_Search all you want you will never find her," _Flay told herself with a smirk as she finished watching them leave.

**Lacus' Family's Mansion**

As per there Kings orders they searched all buildings, even Lacus' family's estate.

"Is their a problem here?" Eileen asked as she answered the door.

"Sorry madam, King's orders to check all buildings." The head knight said as he knew whose house this was.

Eileen was upset all day, and it showed, "You still haven't found her?"

The knight looked down, "NO madam, His Majesty is doing all he can and I'm sorry but your home must be checked as well."

Eileen let them in, "She isn't here."

The man nodded, "I don't think she is but an order is an order."

Eileen said no more as she was alone in the house, everybody was just doing there own thing. They never told her tow younger siblings that Lacus was missing so she wanted them to finish before they got back home.

They finished there search in no time; however they didn't tare up the house.

"Thank you for your cooperation madam," The knight said as he left.

Eileen nodded, and watched them leave her worry for her daughter was taking the toll on her body.

**Downtown Area**

Miriallia Tolle and Kuzzy were back in the downtown area because all three of them had time off from there duties. They were doing the things they normally did when a group of knights started searching the whole downtown area.

"What do you think is going on?" Miriallia asked.

Tolle looked at her, "I'm not sure; they seem to be looking for something."

"I wonder what," Kuzzy added.

The captain of this squad asked questions to all the people there and he eventually approached them.

The man approached them, "If I may have a moment of your time."

Tolle and Kuzzy immediately stood straight up as he was a high ranked knight.

"Is something wrong Sir?" Miriallia asked.

The knight looked at her, "We have been searching for Lady Lacus, do you have any information on this matter?"

All three stood in shock, "You mean Lacus is missing?" Miriallia almost shouted out.

The captain looked at her serious, "You have information, do you know her?"

Miriallia nodded, "Yes we do Sir, my whole life."

"Tell me everything?" The captain told her, "When was the last time you saw her?"

Miriallia looked at her, "I saw her yesterday, right here actually she said she was heading back to the castle."

"Would you be able to inform the King of these matters?" the captain asked.

Mirialla nodded, "If it would help Lacus I will."

The captain walked over to some other knights, "Take these three to the castle, and inform His Majesty of the matter."

They agreed and took the three to the castle.

The captain still wanted to get through the whole area, he talked to a few more people and so on, he began to think nothing was here.

At the other side of the downtown area a few rookie knights were doing there search when they came up to an ally.

"There is nothing here lets go back," the knight said.

The other looked at him, "We were told to search everything, lets go."

The man sighed and they went towards the ally as soon as they walked down it they froze.

"Go get the captain!" the knight shouted over to the other.

The knight was a little shocked and ran to inform the captain.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira watched the doors open, and felt his anger reach a new peak as he saw George being brought in; they let him go just below the stairs. George looked at him and immediately felt fearful. Kira stared right into his eyes.

"What is this about Your Majesty?" George asked.

Kira looked at him, "Where is she?" Kira said in a serious tone.

George knew he was in trouble, "Where is who sire?"

Kira angrily stood up, "Where is Lacus, what have you done with her?" he shouted.

George slightly jumped back. "I don't know what you're talking about sire."

Kira angrily threw the letter at him, "I suppose you're going to tell me she wrote that."

George picked up the letter and read it, _"Jibril you went a little too far with this content." _

George told himself as he read the letter.

"You try my patience governor," Kira told him.

George looked at him, "My Lord, I told you she would do something like this."

"Shut up! She did not leave, someone took her and the only one to hate her enough is you and that brat daughter of yours, and since she didn't have any contact to the outside that leaves you." Kira angrily shouted at him.

George jumped again, he stared into the eyes of his King that wanted nothing more than to kill him, what spooked George the most was the way he kept holding on to his sword.

George slowly looked at him, "My Lord ever since you met this girl you have changed…" George got cut off.

"You know nothing, Look at that letter, she does not write or even speak like, I will give you one more chance governor where is she?" Kira told him as the grip on his sword became tighter.

George didn't know what to do; he was seconds away from death so he started begging.

"I didn't do anything My Lord you have to believe me." George told him.

The whole room was stunned, Mu, and Murrue saw him losing it. Athrun and Cagalli could only barely watch as Cagalli knew he would be able to restrain himself much longer. Athrun didn't know what was going on, the man he thought of as a brother was turning into this. Via couldn't hold the tears any longer, she was seeing her husband all over in their son, Ulen always did stuff like this, but for the fun of it.

Kira heard Georges reply and that did it he was about to go end Georges pathetic life when the doors to the throne room opened. George knew whatever it was saved him.

Kira looked and it was a lieutenant of one of his knights he sent into the city along with three other people. The walked right near the throne and looked at the King.

"Your Highness, these people may have useful information." The knight said as he looked at the King.

Kira forgot about George for the moment, and looked at the people.

Miriallia Tolle and Kuzzy entered the throne room in amaze, Tolle especially as he saw Athrun again, but Athrun seemed distracted by something.

Kira looked at them, "What is your information, and it better be creditable."

All were a little shocked at the tone, they had never heard that in anyof the rumors of his personality.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

Luna ran as fast as she could to the castle after her conversation with Andrew that day. She entered the castle and found the other three.

"You seem in a rush," Shiho said.

Luna looked at her, "Did you see that girl they brought in yet?"

Meryin looked at her sister, "No she hasn't come out yet."

Luna sighed.

"What's wrong?" Stellar asked.

Luna looked at them, "I told Andrew and he thinks the girl they brought in is ORB's future Queen."

All jumped at that.

"You mean the former slave?" Meryin asked.

Luna nodded, "Yes her, I need to get a confirmation."

"It looks like you will get your chance," Shiho said as she pointed towards the entrance of the castle."

All looked and saw the girl they brought in being thrown into a mud puddle.

"She's really pretty," Stellar said.

"Let's go talk to her," Meryin said.

They walked over to the girl and looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

Lacus looked up at them it was obvious she still had tears in her eyes.

"I am fine thank you," Lacus told them softly.

"That lady is a witch anyway, don't let her get to you," Shiho told her.

Lacus small smiled.

Meryin reached her hand out and helped her up.

"Thank you for your kindness," Lacus told them.

"It's no problem we are all the same here," Stellar told her.

Lacus looked at her, "You mean you're…"

"Yes we are slaves like you used to be right?" Shiho asked.

Lacus looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

Luna looked at her, "This is very important, is your name Lacus?" Luna asked.

Lacus jumped a little when her name was said. "How did you know?"

Stellar smiled, "Wow you're the future Queen of ORB."

Lacus didn't know what to say.

Luna looked at her, "I found out by a guy called Andrew Waltfeld."

Lacus looked at her; she remembered that name and the man.

"He is here?" Lacus asked.

Luna smiled, "He was right, I told him about you and he said he thought it was you, I have to inform him of this."

Lacus thought about that, "Wait, you have to tell him not to send word to Kira."

All looked shocked, "What are you talking about?"

Lacus frowned, "They want him to come to start a war, I don't want a war because me."

All liked Lacus right away, she seemed very selfless.

Luna smiled, "Nothing will stop that, even if they didn't' have you the Emperor would find some other reason to invade."

Lacus looked at her, her heart was grateful to her. "Thank you."

Luna smiled, "No problem, anyway just stick with these three, I will inform Andrew."

Lacus smiled and watched her leave; she took out the hairclip and clutched it tightly.

This was caught by the other three.

"That is very pretty, where did you get it?" Meryin asked.

Lacus looked at her, "It was a gift from someone important to me."

Shiho looked at her, "The ORB King."

Lacus blushed, "Yes, it means a lot to me and I didn't want them to take it."

"Sorry we haven't introduced our selves yet, I'm Shiho, this is Meryin, Stellar, and the one who left was Meryins sister Luna." Shiho told her.

Lacus smiled, "It is an honor to meet you, "I'm Lacus."

They finished their greetings, and Stellar noticed a guard was coming.

"There coming," Stellar said.

All looked and saw a guard checking on all the slaves.

"This way hurry," Shiho said as she pulled Lacus with her.

They stopped by the side of the castle and quickly grabbed some work they had to do.

"Just do this or you will get in trouble," Meryin told her.

Lacus and the rest of them immediately started doing the work they were supposed to be doing.

They watched the guard pass, and sighed.

"That was close," Shiho said.

"Do they do this a lot?" Lacus asked.

"About once an hour, as long as we show some results, they usually leave us alone, but I have a feeling they will check more with you around," Shiho told her.

Lacus sighed in anguish.

Meryin looked at her, "How did they catch you?"

Lacus looked at them and told them the whole story.

All just hung there heads. They wanted to do something to change the subject.

They decided that they would just try talking to each other, since Lacus looked like she had been through enough. They were really fascinated by Lacus.

"So Lacus how is it like going with a King?" Meryin asked.

Lacus blushed, "It is just like any other relationship, he is very kind to me and I enjoy being around him."

Stellar looked at her, "So there really are no more slaves in ORB, and he doesn't even care that you were one?"

Lacus smiled, "No he outlawed slavery, and no he doesn't care that I was once one."

Stellar smiled, "You're very lucky, your country has a kind King, were stuck with him." Stellar said as she pointed to the castle.

"You believe he will come for you?" Shiho asked.

Lacus looked at her, "I know he will, but it will endanger his people." Lacus said as guilt weld up inside her.

"Like we said before nothing will stop that, the Emperor has wanted ORB for as long as we can remember." Shiho replied.

Lacus didn't say anything.

The four of them continued talking and it didn't become long where they were getting along well. Lacus was really sad that they were forced to live like this all the time, and she hoped to change that for them.

Lacus looked down at the hairclip again and wonder her mind to Kira she wondered what he was like at the moment and hoped it wasn't what she feared.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

**Downtown**

The captain arrived at the ally way where the knight had shown him, as first sight was that of horror. He instantly recognized the two bodies and when he examined the third he recognized the Allster crest on his armor, but what was most noticeable was the sword impaled in the ground.

"What do you think happened hear captain?" a knight asked him.

The captain pulled the sword out of the ground and showed it to them.

"What is that sir?" The rookie knight said.

The captain shuck his head, "A ZAFT sword.

The younger knights looked at him in shock.

"A ZAFT sword here, how?" a knight asked.

The captain knew whoever did this was skilled to have been able to drop these two royal guards.

"It appears Lady Lacus was abducted," the captain said.

"What about him sir?" a knight asked as he pointed to Georges's messenger.

The captain looked at him, "Two variables, he was either killed by the attackers while trying to help, or the royal guard members killed him as the King's theory about George is correct."

"What do we do Sir?" a knight asked.

The captain looked at him, "A few of you remain here and do not let eyes fall on their bodies, and I will inform the King of your discovery."

"As you wish Sir," they replied as they watched him leave with the sword in his hands.

The captain looked at the sword, _"This ZAFT knight had to be strong, the King will not take this information well." _He said as he rode towards the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira looked at the three that entered the room.

"If you have information speak," Kira told them sternly.

All three of them at first looked at him puzzled, this is not what Lacus described about him, when they saw him in public he didn't seem this soft. Wasting no more time they immediately answered.

"Your Majesty we spoke to Lacus yesterday, in the downtown area." Miriallia struggled to say to him.

This sort of information didn't really interest Kira, but he thought anything would be helpful at this point.

"That is all well and good, however I want to know anything about where she was going was she heading back to her families house that is the information I want and if you don't have it you're wasting my time." Kira told them sternly, and almost aggressively.

Miriallia looked at him, "We just spoke about normal things, and then she said she was heading back to the castle."

Kira slightly smiled, "Did she seem normal?"

Miriallia looked at him, "She was just a little upset over what happened, and she told me she had to come and tell you, she said you wouldn't like that she kept this from you, but she didn't want you to see it, she was only looking out for you sire." Miriallia told him seriously.

Kira smirked, "Do you believe she lied?"

Miriallia's face went into shock, "No she was not lying, especially what she told me about you Sire, you are everything to her, she loves you."

Those words rang in Kira's head over and over as his head stared at the ceiling, the room could tell that was the answer he wanted to here.

Tolle looked over to Kuzzy, "What is he doing?" Tolle whispered.

Kuzzy just elbowed him to be quiet.

Athrun looked over at Cagalli.

"I can't believe this is the same Kira I have known my whole life," Athrun told her.

Cagalli glanced at him, "He doesn't know what to do with the hurt at this moment, he has to be strong for country, but that leaves no time to be strong for himself, he found that with Lacus, and know that she is gone it is to much."

"This will not be pretty," Athrun told her.

Cagalli nodded her head, "I know I just hope he doesn't go too far, that he never returns.

Murrue looked over to Via, "My lady are you sure you can handle this?"

Via looked at her slowly, "I have to see with my own eyes, he cannot control his emotions anymore I'm afraid."

Murrue looked at her, "That makes you afraid of something else My Lady."

Via nodded her head, "Your right, I fear I will lose my son, and I fear another rain of Ulen will emerge in him."

Murrue glanced over to Mu and he to had the same fears on his face, Mu trained and looked after Kira so he wouldn't make his fathers mistakes, Kira's rule came very early in his life at age fifteen, however after only three years he achieved what any noble King would take a lifetime to do, and maybe the pressure finally broke him.

Kira finished taking everything in that he heard and turned his gaze back over to George.

"Well Governor as you have heard, she didn't leave on her own, now tell me where she is and I might grant you mercy." Kira told him as he walked down the stairs heading towards George with his sword still drawn.

George was petrified, he didn't know what to say and the sweat streamed down his face as Kira put the sword blade on his stomach. "I…ah…I…" George was trying to say something.

Kira found that a little bit amusing, it actually made him chuckle a bit. Kira removed the blade and sheathed it; he wanted to make him suffer a little bit longer. Kira stopped right in front of George.

"I have asked you a question, now answer!" Kira shouted at him.

George was shaking, "I have done nothing wrong, do not kill me." George was begging.

"Get on your knees," Kira told him sternly.

George instantly dropped to his knees, and started begging for his life.

Kira smiled a little bit and motioned for a guard to join him. The guard immediately went next to him. Kira took off his cape and handed it to the guard because it would be in his way, the guard then handed him what looked like a long strip of leather. Kira immediately wrapped it around his hand leaving a strip of about half a foot hanging down.

The room was petrified at the sight, Kira was about to go ballistic.

"This is your last chance tell me where she is?" Kira shouted again.

George was still begging, "That girl over there is just a former slave, how can you believe them?" George told him.

That pushed Kira over his breaking point as he instantly hit George with this strip of leather, but he didn't stop as Kira used the both a front hit and a backhand swing it hit George about eight times. George's head was flying back and forth as blood stared flowing out of his wounds.

The whole room watched in horror as Kira went back and forth with this and they couldn't watch it any longer.

Kira looked at him for a moment as George was wailing in pain, that didn't satisfy Kira as he struck him three more times, and George was knocked back a few feet.

Kira had a satisfied look on his face as he watched George try to move, his face was busted up pretty badly. Mu especially couldn't watch for much longer, Cagalli and Via had tears in there eyes, Athrun and Murrue were stunned as were Lacus' friends.

Kira walked up to him with a small smirk on his face, "You will answer my questions know, or should we try something else."

George couldn't really talk as he was in a lot of pain, but this only angered Kira, as he dropped the leather thing, and put his boot straight onto George's throat, George really had trouble breathing.

"You will answer my questions, what did you do to her?" Kira kept shouting at him.

Mu couldn't take it as much as George deserved this, he just couldn't take seeing his King like this anymore. Mu instantly approached Kira.

"Your Highness, I think that is enough," Mu said.

Kira very angrily glanced at him, "Than don't watch."

Mu grabbed his shoulder, "Listen sire, I think…" Mu couldn't finish as Kira struck him and Mu fell to the ground.

That shocked the room even more. Mu stared up at him a little stunned.

Athrun couldn't believe it and wanted to try talking to Kira but Cagalli's arm held his tight as her eyes begged him not to go, which he complied.

"Your job isn't to think La Flaga, so stick to what you're good at," Kira told him as he released the hold he had on George.

Mu knelt on one knee, "Your Majesty, I have served you for years, you are not like this so don't become something you swore that you would not become."

Kira took in those words, and unconsciously he heard Lacus saying the same thing to him, but his anger quickly took back over.

"Get out of my sight; go attend to your precious guard who probably assisted in her kidnap." Kira told him.

Kira then turned his attention back over to George to finish what he started to do. Mu knew he couldn't do anything at this moment so he obeyed, but the throne room doors flew open fast revealing the captain of the downtown squad.

* * *

**Messiah**

**City**

Luna quickly returned to Andrews little building to fill him in on everything, Luna ran straight into the shop and saw Andrew staring at her.

"Well?" he asked.

Luna smiled, "It is her, and she remembered you."

Andrew frowned; he cursed himself as he didn't catch on to this sooner.

Andrew was deep in thought.

"What should we do know?" Luna asked.

Andrew looked at her, "Simple, I have a little task for you."

Luna looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"They took her for one reason and that is to get her here so the King will follow, there will be no stopping him in that, but I would rather he not get himself killed doing it." Andrew told her.

Luna nodded, "Okay, so what does that have to do with me?"

Andrew smiled, "I am sending you to Onogoro the capitol of ORB."

Luna stared at him in shock, "You mean me?"

Andrew looked at her, "Yes you, you're the only one who would not be noticed missing around here, the rest of my team would be."

Luna thought for a second, this would be her chance to see what ORB was like, "I'll do it when do I leave?"

Andrew smiled, "You will leave in about five minutes."

Luna stared at him, "Huh."

"I cannot leave right know, so I will keep an eye on her, you head to Onogoro and inform the King of this, I will try to get her out of here somehow tell him not to enter ZAFT lands." Andrew told her.

"I don't even know ho to get to Onogoro," Luna told him.

Andrew smiled, "While you were confirming if it was her, I set this up…Dacosta will lead you to the border, just follow the road south he show you and you will reach Onogoro in no time, here gives this to the King, and he will know you are not lying." Andrew told her as he handed her a letter with a strange signature on it.

Luna took the letter and instantly ran out of the room, she met Dacosta outside and they started heading towards ORB.

As soon as Luna left Andrew sighed, _"I just hope that kid listens to me, however I have a feeling he will come anyway." _Andrew told himself as he drank a sip of his coffee.

**Inside the Castle**

Yzac was getting ready for the duel he was promised, as Dearka walked in.

"Working hard?" Dearka asked.

Yzac looked at him, "That I am, what are you doing here?"

Dearka smiled, "I was waiting for your mission to be complete, and soon I will head off into some ORB city called Boaz."

Yzac looked at him, "So you get the battlefield, normally I would be upset, however I get the ORB King."

Dearka laughed, "I guess you will get your fame that way."

Yzac smiled, "You just complete your part and I will remember it when I'm chosen as the next Emperor."

Dearka smiled and agreed.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira instantly looked at the man walking into the throne room and he could tell it was important as Kira stopped what he was going to do.

The captain knelt in front of him, "My Lord, we have found Lady Lacus' guards."

Kira looked at him, as did everybody else.

"Where are they I want to speak to them know," Kira said.

The man looked up at him, "I'm sorry sire, they are dead, and this was found at the scene impaled in the ground." he told him as he held up a sword.

Kira instantly looked at it; he could tell it was a ZAFT sword.

George still in pain looked at it, "See I didn't do it."

Kira didn't even care, however the captain heard what he said.

"Sire we also found a dead man that had the Allster crest on his armor," The captain told him.

That shut George up as he knew this could be bad.

Kira just looked at the sword, "So the guards were useless to defend her, is there any sign to where she went?"

The captain nodded, "No Your Highness, all we found was the sword like that."

Kira held the sword in his hand and the emotion took over as his anger once again heated up he instantly threw the sword to the side of the room causing a few guards to duck.

Kira than started walking back to his throne, "Everybody get out!" he shouted, "take that worthless trash back to his home until I decided what to do," Kira said as he slumped down in his throne holding is head with one hand.

Everybody heard the order and quickly obeyed it, as all of them went outside the throne room leaving Kira alone.

Outside the throne room to guards took George back to his estate.

Mu stared at a wall for a little while until Murrue approached him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Mu looked at her, "I knew that would happen it was the only way to stop him from doing something that would destroy himself, I will see you later." He told her as he walked away.

Murrue felt for him as he didn't even try to hit on her she just watched him leave.

Cagalli immediately hugged Athrun when they got out of there.

"I know Kira will pull himself out of this Cagalli," Athrun told her.

Cagalli held him tighter, "I hope your right."

Via just walked back to her room, she couldn't take any conversation after what happened in there. She just wanted to be left alone to try and grasp any way of helping her son.

Inside the throne room Kira sat in the chair with his thoughts on Lacus, and Lacus only.

"_They took you away my love, they want me to come for you, and that is what they will get, I will destroy the entire ZAFT country if I have to." _Kira told himself as he just stared at the door.

* * *

**ORB ZAFT Border**

After a while traveling Dacosta took Luna to the spot where she was to cross.

"Is this it?" Luna asked as she got off the horse.

Dacosta smiled, "Yes, go straight for a few miles and you will come to a main road, it will lead all the way to Onogoro, we are counting on you." He said as he rode off to quickly return to Messiah.

Luna smiled, she got back on her horse and started heading for the capitol of ORB.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will beup by Friday. See you later.**


	32. Past

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Past**

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

The guards did as their King told them and they dropped off George to his estate. Flay was bored out of her mind when she heard the door opening, she was hoping to speak to her father, but that wasn't about to happen.

She rushed into the room and stopped in horror as they set her father on a chair and were just going to leave him there.

"What did you do to Daddy?" Flay shouted at them.

The guards didn't even bother to look at her as they just kept walking out.

Flay didn't like that very much, "Answer me!" Flay shouted as she quickly approached them.

The guards didn't even bother to look at her; "Just be glad he is alive, the King wasn't ready to show mercy." they told her.

Flay stood still that shocked her a little bit, "Are you saying he did this?"

"That's right," The guards said as they left the house.

Flay watched them leave, she was very concerned about her father, but she also smiled slightly, she somehow felt the desire to go see Kira, and she told herself she just might do that. Not that she was mad, but she just had a desire to see him.

Flay turned her attention back to her father as he was starting to wake up.

Flay yelled at a servant to come and help her father, which they started attending to him.

George looked up and saw Flay, "Flay come here."

Flay bent down to hear her father, "He is a demon in a human body, I think we might have to call this off."

Flay looked at her father angrily, "No we won't daddy; this just makes it seem more right."

George looked confused as the servants were attending to him. "What are you talking about?"

Flay smiled, "I can't say it just feels more right daddy, this will be my best chance to make him love me."

George stared at her, "You didn't see his eyes Flay, it is too dangerous."

Flay looked at him, "I will go see him tomorrow daddy, for some reason I don't think I can stay away."

George looked at her with concern, "I can tell I won't be able to stop you, but do think about this Flay one wrong word could mean your death." George said as he lost consciousness.

Flay smiled, she knew Kira would be hurting as well and if she could use that to her advantage she would be Queen in no time. However that was only one reason, the main reason was that Flay felt like she wanted to be there, but she tried to ignore that. Her mind was set she was going to head to the castle in the morning, she picked out her best dress, and prepared herself most of the night, and she really believed this would work.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

The throne room remained quiet after the commotion throughout the night, Kira never left and no on ever came in. He sat on his throne going two days without any sleep. His thoughts drifted to the past, he subconsciously knew that his behavior was not normal. He tried to remember where he went wrong, where his thoughts became clouded. The one person he loved more than life and country itself was no longer there to be his shield, his strength and his only key to sanity. His memories started flying back into his brain more often than he wished.

__

_**Flashback **_

_Eleven years ago_

_Seven year old Prince Kira Hibiki was consent by his father's side in time of peace. He thought the world of his father and wanted to be just like him, he believed he was a just and noble King, until the fateful day after the wars of Scandinavia. _

_Kira remembered that day well as when his life and all he believed in changed. His father had just returned from the front lines after his victory according the Scandinavia Kingdom. Kira was anxiously awaiting his fathers return with his mother while his twin sister was causing chaos all over the castle. Kira remembers the look in his mothers eyes well that day. She had deep sadness in her eyes, eyes that she never let him see before. She knew all to well they had just slaughtered an entire peaceful nation for land, but she knew her son idolized his father and a part of her didn't want to change that, but she never wanted him to become that. _

_Kira became excited as he saw his father and his royal guard enter the castle, but what was strange were all these people with them unable to move, they were the new slaves. _

_Kira only believed that they must have been the bad men that his father told him were trying to take over the lands. Kira rushed out of his mothers grasp to meet his father at the castle entrance. His mother's heart dropped, she knew Kira had a gentle heart and when the realization of what his father truly was would kill him. She just didn't know it would come on that fateful night._

_King Ulen got off his horse and walked up to the castle gates, as he saw his son looking at him._

_Ulen smiled and greeted him like any ordinary father would,"_

"_Father, are all the bad men gone?" Kira asked._

_Ulen smiled, "That is right my son, they will bother us no more."_

_Kira smiled as his father put him down, "Who are all these people, bad guys?"_

_Ulen hesitated, "That is correct son, they have to be shown there correct place in the world."_

_Kira looked at there faces and saw what looked like fear, but he shrugged it off. _

"_Listen son, I think you are old enough to learn how to rule when I'm gone," Ulen told him._

_Kira smiled, he wanted to learn anything that his father taught him._

"_I will show you something to do with these misfit creatures __the slaves he meant__when you need to show power, or if you just feel like it, now get prepared for our victory celebration later." Ulen told him sternly._

_Kira agreed and ran back into the castle._

"_Young master where are you going?" Merna called out to him._

_Kira smiled and explained everything to her, after he did that he ran off leaving Merna standing there with a horrific look on her face._

_Merna knew what Ulen was planning and immediately ran off to inform Via._

_Merna quickly found her and explained everything to her, Via's face had the same reaction and she quickly went to find her husband, she just knew she had to stop this._

_Via found him in the throne room, "How can you do this he is still just a child?" she shouted at him._

_Ulen glared at her, "It is time he learns how to rule properly, I can't have a weak heir succeeding me." Ulen told her._

_Via sadly stared at him, "He has a gentle heart and adores you, this will crush him." she shouted at him._

_Ulen smiled, "gentleness he has but my enemies will take that as weakness, he has a tremendous amount of strength in him, and I will bring it out, he will be worthy enough to succeed me."_

"_Lying to him wasn't enough? I am begging you not to make him do this." Via told him._

_Ulen just walked away, "If you don't like it than don't watch, go do something constructive and stay out of my affairs, and how I prepare my son for his future succession." he told her as he walked out of the room leaving her there in tears._

_Unknown to them Prince Kira had witnessed every word of there conversation, he was confused as he was hiding behind a statue in the throne room. He thought about that for a second but shrugged it off as something that he never saw before. _

_The celebration came later that night and things looked to be getting back to normal. Ulen then decided it was time to show his son what he was talking about. Ulen called Kira next to him like he always did. Ulen then nodded to the guards who brought in one of the captured men from the victory they attained, the guards instantly threw the man to the ground and he looked up at Ulen. _

"_Who is this father, one of the bad guys?" Kira asked._

_Ulen smiled, "That is right son, but we call them slaves."_

_Kira looked confused, all the people around the kingdom just liked doing there jobs is what he believed. _

_Ulen saw Kira confused and started explaining a slave's role to him. Kira believed his father in everything he told him, but something didn't seem right. _

_Ulen stared at him, "You see son these slaves must be punished."_

_Kira started at him, "Did he do something bad?"_

_Ulen chuckled a bit, "No son this is how the world is, we were born different from these animals here." Ulen said as he pointed at the man._

_Kira looked at the man, his father called him an animal but he really didn't look any different from the others._

"_People like this were only born to do our bidding son, and when they refuse to do what we say this is what happens to them." Ulen told him._

_Kira looked confused he saw these people everyday, but he thought they wanted to do what they were forced to do everyday._

_Ulen walked down throwing off his long cloak and called the guard for something. It was a strip of leather. Kira really didn't know what was going on and was horrified at the sight when his father started hit the man with out stopping. _

_Kira didn't understand what was happening this man didn't do anything wrong but he had to be punished anyway. Kira watched in horror as his father stopped. His father than motioned him to join him, which Kira reluctantly did. _

_His father than handed it to him, and told him to do it as well. At first he didn't really understand what he meant. _

_Ulen grew a little impatient as Kira didn't take it right away. _

_Kira seemed to notice this and took the thing from his father's hand. Kira stared at the man as he had a horrid look in his face, Kira looked at his father again as he had a very different look in his eyes as he was supposed to enjoy this. Kira looked around and all the nobles were cheering him on to do it. Kira kept looking at the man his father and the crowd. All with different expressions on there faces. Kira looked one last time at his father and started doing what his father did. The people roared as he did it, after a few minutes Ulen said that was enough and took his sword out and stabbed the man in his chest. _

_After it was all over Kira returned to his seat as his hands were shaking, the crowd loved what he did but the shock of what he did tormented him. After the party was all over his father approached him and the words he told him changed everything he believed in. _

"_Do not waste time on those creatures son; our horses have better value than they do. They were meant to serve us and are our entertainment, they are not worth a thought so let it go." Ulen told him as he left._

_From that day forward whenever Kira entered a battle he could mostly control himself, but sometimes he would remember those words._

_Kira told himself right there even though he was still a child he would change things in this country, even if it threatened his position as King, his country would change, he would create a peaceful world one where people could live as equals, being equally treated. _

__

_**End Flashback** _

The shock and torment he had that day, the whole world he believed in changed and know he was heading down the same path of his father.

His eyes were now just as dark, probably darker he sat on his throne as the night turned to day. His subconscious was battling with this torment and his vow all those years ago.

Kira turned his thoughts to the only comfort he could find and that was Lacus. Kira remembered everything about her, every shape the exact color of her eyes, the softness of her skin, the scent of her hair, and the warmth of her body next to his it was all he had to keep from losing himself, and his eyes even started returning to normal.

However they immediately went dark again when he heard a knock at the door.

"Your Majesty someone to see you sir," A guard hesitantly told him.

The person instantly walked into the throne room smiling at him seductively.

Kira looked at the door and his anger returned full spring as he saw who it was.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

During all the chaos of the castle a figure finally arrived at the gates of Onogoro.

Luna smiled and instantly walked into the city.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a short one but I used it to show a little of Kira's past problems. The next chapter will be up by Friday, Bye for now.**


	33. Flay's Attempt

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Flay's Attempt**

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

As soon as the morning came Flay eagerly prepared for her visit to the castle. Flay made sure she dressed as revealing enough that it wouldn't cause suspicion. Flay smiled after she was finished, she knew that her plan would work. Flay went to see her father who was still unconscious from what happened yesterday. Flay smiled and told him that his dream would become true. Flay then ordered a servant to take them to the castle, Flay entered the carriage and the driver immediately took off for the castle.

They arrived at the castle gates and the guards looked at her like she was insane, when they heard she wanted an audience with the King, however they granted her passage into the castle if only to have the King that his anger out on her instead of the castle staff.

Flay smiled when they allowed her in she felt like a million bucks. They entered the castle with all staff members staring at her the same way the guards looked at her. They arrived at the throne room doors; the guard hesitated and then finally opened the door. Flay looked in and say him sitting on his throne and she put a big smile on her face.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Luna walked down the path until she saw the biggest city she had ever seen.

"_So, this is Onogoro," _Luna told herself as she admired the city from afar.

She rode up to the castle entrance, which she noticed it was heavily guarded. She walked up to the entrance and the guards immediately stared at her, but since they could see clearly that she didn't have any major weapons like a sword or anything, not to mention she was just casually dressed they let her pass without question.

As soon as she entered the city her eyes grew large, Luna looked around and it was the most beautiful city she had ever seen. She rode down the main road, and what really caught her eye was how happy the people looked, but there was also a certain sadness in the air, not that people were unhappy, but they were more like sad for somebody else.

She carefully eyed how the people in the city interacted with each other, most of them just spoke to however they saw, and she could tell they were of different class, but it didn't seem to make a difference.

Luna smiled, she had already fallen in love with this country she wished she could bring the others here, but that would have to wait.

It shocked her even more when what looked like an upper class old man and woman actually greeted her.

"You seem lost young lady, is there anything we could help you with?" the older man asked.

Luna looked at them in shock, "You actually spoke to me?" she asked.

The couple looked at each other, "Well you seem lost and we were just wondering if we could help you find something, you don't seem to be from around here.

Luna smiled; she was never treated like a human being by a complete stranger before.

"You don't care that I am of low class?" Luna asked.

The looked at her, "Why of course not, those days are long gone dear, you act like you're from ZAFT of something." They told her jokingly.

Luna smiled it almost brought her to tears, "I am from out of town, I just really wanted to see the castle."

The old woman smiled, "You chose a great sight to see, just keep going down this road you see that giant building over there, that is the castle."

Luna looked where the old lady showed her and her eyes went huge, they were miles from the castle but even from there you could see it as it towered over the buildings.

Luna smiled at them, "Thank you for all your help I really have to go." Luna told them as she ran off, while holding her horse, she wanted to walk this, and even though she had a job to do the city overwhelmed her.

The old couple smiled as they watched her leave.

She continued walking at about half way to the castle she kept looking at all the sights when she accidentally bumped into a girl around her age, which knocked a few items out of the girl's hand.

"I am so sorry please forgive me, I wasn't paying attention," Luna said as she bent down to help her retrieve her items. If she did that in ZAFT she would be severely punished which is why she quickly apologized.

The girl looked at her, "It's alright, no need to apologize like that."

Luna looked at her, "I'm sorry it's just that I'm in a hurry."

The girl smiled, "I'm Miriallia, are you looking for something?"

Luna looked at her, "I'm Luna, yes I have to see the castle."

Miriallia almost froze as the event from yesterday flashed in her mind, and she remembered her friend as the castle was mentioned.

Miriallia frowned, "The castle is straight ahead you can't miss it," she said.

Luna looked at her, "Did I say something wrong?"

Miriallia smiled at her, "No of course not, it's just the town is a little jumpy with our future Queen missing."

Luna looked at her in shock; she knew they were talking about Lacus. "I'm sure everything will work out, I'm sorry but I really have to go." Luna told her as she immediately raced to the castle.

Miriallia looked at her as she left; it really was a strange encounter.

Luna raced forward until she finally reached the castle. The castle was much bigger up close as it easily made Messiahs look like a twig in comparison. She knew this was no time to admire it as she instantly walked up to the guards by the entrance.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira watched intently as Flay entered the throne room after she was fully in the guard immediately closed the door; he wanted no part of that.

Kira watched as Flay approached the throne with a seductive smile on her face, she reached the bottom of the throne stairs and stopped.

"Enjoy your time in jail?" Kira told her sarcastically.

That ticked Flay off but she remained calm, "The time was slow, but thinking about you made it go faster." Flay told him as she gave him a wink.

Kira was really in no mood for games, he was going on two days of no sleep and little food, and what really angered him was this interruption while he was thinking about the only thing that gave his life meaning at the time and that was Lacus. However Kira decided he could use a little entertainment.

Kira smirked, "Is dear Daddy still alive?"

That answered actually hurt Flay, but she stayed calm. "Daddy will be fine, I sure whatever he did he deserved it."

Kira looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

Flay smiled, "I came to see you; I just want to make sure your doing alight."

Kira became annoyed, "We are still playing this game again I see, well you can stop I am in no mood."

Flay stared at him, "No My Lord, you can cover up your hurt all you want, but I know that your hurting." Flay told him softly.

Kira looked at her, _"Since when did she grow a brain, interesting." _Kira said as he felt himself lose strength. The lack of sleep, mixed with the not eating and the stress of Lacus missing was taking over his body.

Flay noticed something was wrong when he held his head and decided she would now make her move.

Flay instantly walked up the stairs and put her hands on his shoulders trying to steady him.

Kira cringed when she touched him.

"See Your Majesty you are not fine, let me help you," Flay told him as she circled behind his throne leaning over him seductively.

Kira looked at her as her face was getting close to him.

"Why are you trying to help? I would have killed you," Kira told her.

Flay leaned over and put her face by his ear and whispered something into it, "It is because I have always loved you, just let me show you."

Kira looked at her, "What could you possibly show me?"

Flay brought her face around right in front of his, just a couple on inches away, "I will show you how you should be loved sire, that pathetic girl just ran away let me take her place."

Kira stared at her, his eyes never once returned to normal, "You say that you are better than her?"

Flay smiled seductively, "She was just a silly girl, let me show you how a real woman will take care of you," Flay told him as she shut her eyes leaning over to kiss him.

She was about to touch her lips with his when she felt something under her chin. Flay looked up and she immediately trembled as it was a dagger, she looked into Kira's eyes and saw the black bottomless pits she saw on that day he sentenced her.

Flay froze and started to tremble. Kira stared right into her eyes.

"You spoilt little brat, you will never replace her!" Kira shouted at her.

Flay jumped and fell backwards a little down the stairs.

Kira stood up and looked right at her, "I have a woman that I love, and I will find her, as for you go back to kennel where all the other dogs belong." Kira yelled at her.

Flay stared balling and wailing as she stood up and ran outside the room straight out of the castle.

Kira laughed at that, "I suppose that was enough entertainment for one day."

Kira returned to his throne and slumped down in it. He stared at the doors like he had been, "I suppose I should sleep, after all I can't head to Messiah like this." Kira told himself.

His body was exhausted as he felt the sleep overcome him, and he only thought of one thing, _"I will find you Lacus, they will pay." _He said as he fell into a slumber.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Courtyard**

Lacus and the other three slaves were doing there work hoping that they would be left alone. The guard patrols did pick up as they were keeping an eye on Lacus. Lacus looked up at the sky; they didn't let her rest that last night, as per the Emperors orders for backtalk in him.

Lacus stared at the sky, when her thoughts were interrupted

"What are you thinking about?" Meryin asked.

Lacus tiredly looked at her, "I was just thinking of back home."

Shiho smiled, "You were thinking of your King weren't you?"

Lacus blushed, "Is it that obvious? I just want to see him again, but I know it will cause trouble."

Shiho looked at her, "We told you Lacus, trouble will happen anyway there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Lacus frowned, "I guess your right.

Stellar looked at her, "Tell us what your King is like?"

Lacus blushed, "He is very kind, brave, handsome, strong, wise, a great strategist…" Lacus would have gone on forever if they didn't stop her.

"I think we get the point," Meryin told her.

Lacus blushed again.

"You really seem happy, we heard about the ambush a while ago where he actually killed Lord Yunna so we knew of his strength before hand." Shiho told her.

Lacus looked at them, "Why did you start helping Andrew?"

Meryin looked at her, "For our freedom."

Lacus looked at them.

Stellar went on, "If ZAFT falls to ORB we will be free."

Lacus smiled, "I hope you will as well.

They were about to continue talking when the guard made his rounds again.

They quickly returned to their work but Lacus' fatigue started taking over as she stopped for a second noticed by the guard.

"What do you think your doing? Keep working," the man told her.

Lacus looked at him, "I'm sorry I will continue."

The man decided that wasn't good enough as he kicked dirt right in her face.

Lacus fell backwards as it went in her eyes and tears formed in her eyes; this only amused the guard though.

The other three wanted to help her but it would have meant there death.

The guard smiled and help Lacus up by her shoulder and was about to strike her when he heard someone yelling out to him.

"Stop!" the voice shouted.

The guard annoyingly turned around to see Andrew standing there. The guard instantly dropped her to the ground and stood up straight.

Lacus cleared her eyes and saw it was Andrew, but she kept her gaze away because she knew his job.

"What do you think your doing?" Andrew asked.

The guard instantly looked at him, "Sir she was not following the rules, so she had to be punished."

Andrew looked at him, "Leave her to me, go back to your duties."

The guard saluted and walked away.

Andrew looked down to Lacus and helped her up.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Andrew asked.

Lacus looked at him, "Yes, thank you sir."

Andrew looks around and then spoke to her, "What exactly happened that they got you here?"

Lacus then explained everything that took place.

Andrew heard every word, "It seems this was well planned, I have already sent someone to inform the King of this, in the mean time I will try to get you home."

"Where is my sister?" Meryin asked.

Andrew looked at her, "I sent her to inform the King.

The three stared at him with big eyes.

Lacus smiled, "They grabbed me because they want Kira to come, and I know he will come."

Andrew looked at her, "I have a feeling your right, I just hope to have you out before he arrives however with the constant surveillance on you, I may not be able to do it."

Lacus looked at him, "Its alright just don't put yourself in danger because of me."

Andrew laughed, "It is part of my job My Lady, and I will be happy to guard our future Queen, you will make a great one."

Lacus blushed, "I…" she couldn't continue.

Andrew smiled, "I will do all necessary to keep the guards off you, just do the best you can until I come up with something, I have to go before they get suspicious."

Lacus smiled, "I thank you again."

Andrew chuckled, "I will work as fast as I can, just stick close to those three and you should be fine." Andrew told her as he left the castle.

Lacus watched him leave.

"You know he is right," Shiho told her.

Lacus looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Shiho smiled, "You would make a great Queen, something about you makes it seem like you were meant to become one."

Lacus looked embarrassed.

"I think we should stop teasing her," Stellar told her.

Meryin laughed, "Yeah just let Andrew take over from here, He seems to always come up with something around here."

Lacus smiled at them and started doing her work again, she knew Andrew would do all he could, but she also had a feeling it would be to late."

**Inside the Castle**

Rey and Shinn reported all that occurred to Rau this day.

Rau heard all they had to report.

"What do we do know Sir?" Rey asked.

Rau looked at them, "We wait."

Shinn looked annoyed, "You want us to just let Joule get the glory?"

Rau glared at him, "What I say you will do!" he shouted at him."

Shinn jumped back.

"Your job is not to worry about glory just do what your told," Rau told him.

Shinn nodded, "Yes sir."

"Was this part of your plan sir?" Rey asked.

Rau smiled, "You know it was, what we do know is wait and let the events play out."

Rey and Shinn nodded there head in agreement.

Rau was pleased everything was going to his liking so far.

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

After all that happened at the castle Flay immediately ran out of the castle boarded her carriage and went back home. She walked in the door and slid down the back of it, for some reason she wasn't that upset. Flay walked in and saw her father who was awake.

George saw Flay, "How did it go?"

Flay smiled, "I am making progress daddy, he actually had a conversation with me, it didn't end like I wanted it to, but it's a start."

George didn't by it, "What are you leaving out?"

Flay blushed, "I have to say daddy, this personally is scary, but it also makes it seem more right, I can't explain but it made me feel different like I wanted him to do that to me."

George looked confused, "Your making no sense."

Flay looked at him, "I can't explain it daddy, it just seems so right, at first I just wanted to be Queen, but know I want him a little more."

George looked at his daughter in shock. "Your saying you want to pursue this, I was going to call it off."

Flay quickly looked at him, "You can't do that daddy, I am making progress we must continue than we will both be happy."

George looked at her, "If that is what you want we will continue with our plans."

Flay smiled and started jumping up and down in the air. "Thank you so much daddy."

George was a little confused at the matter, but it made him think that he still had a shot at his goal.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Inside the Castle**

Athrun and Cagalli were in a part of the castle that was far away from the throne room, they wanted to celebrate there engagement and announce it to everyone, but they didn't know if that was the right thing to do at the moment.

"How is my future wife?" Athrun asked as he walked up to Cagalli.

Cagalli blushed and they shared a quick kiss. "I am better that you're here."

Athrun smiled, "The council has called for a meeting."

Cagalli stared at him, "They really want to provoke Kira at this time, are they fools?"

"I don't know, I will attend and try to get a better grasp on the matter," Athrun told her.

"Kira hasn't come out of the throne room all night and the day today, he will fall ill if that happens." Cagalli told him.

Athrun frowned, "I have never seen him like this, but we must have faith that he will be able to pull himself out of this, maybe we should announce our engagement."

Cagalli quickly looked at him, "Are you crazy, he would go crazy if he heard anything about a relationship at this moment."

Athrun looked at her, "I know I just wanted to say it again."

Cagalli blushed, "You really enjoy teasing me don't you?"

Athrun smiled, and they shared another kiss.

"That is what I love about you, I have to attend this meeting I will see you after," Athrun told her as he left the room.

Cagalli smiled and watched them leave.

Unknown to them a figure saw everything and heard everything.

It was Lord Jibril and he had a very good idea about what to do about this.

"_So they are keeping this from him, I wonder what would happen if he heard about it at this time," _Jibril told himself as he also left for the councils meeting.

**Outside the castle**

Luna saw the guards and walked right up to them, she didn't want to waste anymore time.

The guards noticed her, "Who goes there?" they asked as they raised there weapons to her.

Luna held up her arms, "I bring a message to the King, from Andrew Waltfeld."

The guards eyed her suspiciously, "Do you have proof?" the guards said as they knew Andrew.

Luna took out the letter and showed it to them, the guards looked at the letter and they immediately recognized the symbol on the letter, it was one that only Andrew could make, all royal castle guards were aware of this symbol.

"Come with us," They told her as they opened the gates.

Luna walked in and they immediately started searching her.

"Hey watch what you're grabbing," She told them angrily.

"She's unarmed," one guard said.

"I will take her," the other one said.

They started heading into the castle and Luna was in awe at the sight it was a hundred times more luxurious than Messiah castle.

They went inside the castle and Luna saw how peaceful the castle staff looked, but there was also an air of worry from everybody as well.

They continued until they reached the throne room doors, just as she came to the throne room doors, the doors opened and another man left, she couldn't see his face, but she never really paid attention. They stopped right in front of the doors.

"His Majesty is inside, make sure you get to the point, he has been a little different since Lady Lacus disappeared."

Luna took that to thought, she knew she had what he was looking for then.

"I understand I believe he will be relieved." Luna said.

The guard nodded and opened the doors, Luna looked in and saw a figure on his throne with the most devilish of eyes any person could ever have.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by the weekend. See you later.**


	34. Truth

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Truth**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Throne Room**

The guard opened the door to the throne room, and walked in with Luna, she looked around and saw a figure sitting on the throne, she walked a little closer and saw that his eyes were the most devilish she had ever seen. She also noticed that they didn't even seem to focus on her.

The guard quickly left the room after he let her in, he was not going to be apart of that.

Luna stopped and stared at him, she had to admit it did annoy her a little that he wasn't even looking at her but that quickly changed.

Kira however was still taking in what Lord Jibril had told him just a few seconds ago, first their was a council meeting without him even being knowing and second was the news Jibril told him about the engagement of his sister, it was as if everyone was no longer counting on him to do anything, it was as if they didn't trust him anymore. These thoughts quickly entered his mind as he saw a girl standing in front of him and his eyes quickly met hers.

The moment his eyes met hers Luna had to admit she was intimated, it was nothing like she had heard in the stories from Andrew.

"Who are you?" Kira quickly asked her in a very serious tone.

Luna jumped a little, "I…am…a messenger from Andrew Waltfeld." Luna stammered out to say, but she noticed that this King's mind didn't really seem to here her.

Kira didn't really pay attention to her as his mind kept wandering at what Jibril told him, not being able to take it any longer Kira stormed out of his throne and left her just standing there. Luna had to admit her first impression of this King wasn't that great; her thoughts came to her as she heard him yell something from the door.

"Wait there I will hear your message in a minute," Kira told her as he left her and started heading for only one destination and that was the council's chambers.

**Councils Chambers**

The council gathered like it they had planned that day, the four main council members were there along with Athrun as it was his first in awhile, Mu of course would always attend to these meetings, and the last was Lord Jibril who arrived a little bit late, as he was busy telling Kira what he discovered. The only three missing that would make this a full meeting were George Allster, as Kira busted him up badly, Nicol who was still in his lands, and finally the King himself.

All sat down as he started there meeting since Kira wasn't there the first councilmen started the briefing.

"First it is good to see you again Lord Zala," the man said as all agreed, but this one and number four treated Athrun like they do the King.

"It is an honor to be back," Athrun replied.

"I take it we all know why we are here," Number four said.

"Actually I don't, would you fill me in on it?" Athrun told him.

"Well said General I was just informed about this so I take it you set this up," Number three said as he pointed to number one.

Number one looked at him, "That is right; as you can tell our King is not as reliable these days."

Number two glared at him, "You are out of line, His Majesty may be a little stressed but he will come out of it."

Number four looked at him, "I am not so sure, he hasn't even looked at the tax collection for this month, he didn't sign the expansion bill to finish construction of the city, and he has ignored the trade documents with the merchants, if that is not signed our food product will not be able to be delivered to any of the small villages."

Just then the doors opened revealing Lord Jibril.

"Your late," Number one said annoyed.

Jibril smiled, "Just had some last minute business, my apologies." he said as he sat in his seat.

Jibril was going to enjoy what he did.

_**Prior to his entrance to the councils chambers-Flashback**_

_Jibril heard what Athrun told Cagalli and instantly walked into the throne room, to his surprise he found the King sleeping in his throne._

"_Your Majesty, my apologizes sire," Jibril almost shouted._

_Kira instantly woke up and stared at him._

"_You dare disturb me," Kira said angrily._

_Jibril smiled, "Sorry sir I just wanted to congratulate you sir."_

_Kira looked confused, "What are you going on about?"_

_Jibril looked at him, "Your sister's engagement sire, I am sure you're pleased."_

_Kira looked at him angrily, "What are you saying she isn't seeing anybody, you barged in for that?"_

_Jibril smiled, "Sorry My Lord, I figured she told you, I heard her and Lord Athrun speaking of the matter, but I guess I was wrong I have to get to the council meeting." Jibril told him as he started walking away._

"_What council meeting, are you telling me they called a meeting without informing me!" Kira shouted._

_Jibril turned around, "I just heard about it My Lord and I thought that you refused it?"_

_Kira went deep in thought, first Athrun would not hide something like this from him, but the councilmen would defiantly call a meeting without him._

"_Go you are dismissed," Kira shouted over to him._

_Jibril smiled, "Yes My Lord, I apologize for informing you of this." _

_Jibril said as he enjoyed every minute of that, he left and headed right for the councils chambers._

_**End Flashback**_

"As we were saying his behavior should not be permitted," Number four said.

"I believe that he will be fine Sir, just give him a little time," Athrun told him.

Number one looked at him, "We don't have the luxury of time, he is really starting to put this country in danger."

Number three glared at him, "How dare you speak of His Majesty like that, he loves this country."

Number four glared at him, "He did love this country now all he does it waste his time thinking about that former slave, she has clouded his judgment."

"That is going too far," Number two said.

Number one glared at him, "It is the truth, ever since she came the King changed, and when questioned about it look what happened to George Allster."

Athrun glared at him, "He went a little overboard, it happens to people sometimes even a King."

Number one looked at him, "He does not have that luxury, I believe he is no longer capable of ruling this country."

Athrun and half the room glared at him, "Watch your tone to speak of that is treason, and I will hesitate to carry out your sentence." Athrun told him.

"His Majesty has achieved more in his short reign so far than people like you could ever do," Athrun added.

"I don't believe we should leave the decisions to him anymore," Number four said.

All of a sudden the doors to the councils chambers flew open, all turned to see there King standing at them, with his eyes just as dark.

Jibril smiled, this was what he was expecting.

Kira looked at all of them as they fearfully stared at him.

"Well isn't this a sight, a bunch of fools standing around a table trying to make decisions about my country," Kira said as he started walking around it.

All members in the room eyed him closely, they knew one wrong move here and it would be over.

Kira stopped right in front of Number four, "Why so silent? You like to run your mouth off a lot." Kira asked him as he drew his sword.

Number four froze and starred at the sword, "Your Majesty we…just…just…"

Kira slightly smiled, "You were trying to figure out how to make yourself wealthier like you did when my father was in charge correct?"

The man shock a little bit, "We are just…"

"Silence!" Kira shouted at him.

The man instantly shut up, number four was a lot richer when Kira's father aloud him to sell slaves, but when it was outlawed his income was cut by half, which is why he never truly liked Kira.

Kira started walking around the table again.

Mu and Athrun knew well, this was not going to turn out well for them. They knew the best thing here was to stay quiet and hope he would just shout at them.

"My dear council you seem to forget that you don't make the decisions, you are just around to speak for the people, but it seems most of you speak only for your own interests." Kira said as he stopped behind number one.

Of all the council members he disliked number one the most.

Number one refused to look up at him.

"I take it you're the one that called this meeting?" Kira asked.

He stuttered a little bit, "I did Your Highness."

Kira heard that and instantly sliced his sword right into the table nearly missing the man's hand.

All jumped back a little from this, it became even more frightful as they stared into the King's eyes.

Number one really didn't want to speak again, but he did.

"I called this meeting because someone has to look out for this country and not mope away for some peasant girl who was taken," Number one said to him.

That was his big mistake; Kira instantly grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down face first against the table with enough force that it broke the surface of the table, with cracks all around his head. It was safe to say that he wasn't going to get up.

The room starred at it in horror, all except for Jibril who was pretty pleased with the results.

Kira stared down at him, "I guess you have a lot to mope about know," Kira told him sarcastically as he let out a small chuckle.

Kira backed away and picked up his sword and sheathed it.

Kira than looked at all the council members, "Take this as a warning I am King, and I will rule like a King, if you have any objections let a sword do your talking," KIra told them as he started walking out but he had a short glance at Athrun as he walked out and returned to the throne room.

Athrun wondered why Kira glanced at him, but turned his attention over to the council man number one.

Number four slowly picked him up; it was a horrid sight as they starred at his face. It became apparent that his breathing stopped instantly, the force was so great it broke his neck immediately.

Athrun and Mu starred instantly at each other.

"I didn't think he would have gone that far," Athrun told him.

Mu looked at him, "This guy was suspected of illegal money laundering of our national treasure so he will not be missed."

Athrun looked at him, "You want to cover this up?"

Mu looked at him, "It is obvious that Kira is no longer in a clear state of mind."

Athrun said, "I know that but still."

"I still believe he can pull himself out of this, I will keep a closer watch on him until then." Mu told him.

Athrun agreed and immediately went to find Cagalli.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

Gil and Dearka were in the throne room as Gil was prepared to give Dearka his orders.

"You called my Lord," Dearka said.

Gil looked at him, "Is you're until ready?"

Dearka smiled, "They are ready and standing by," Dearka replied.

Gil smiled, "You will head to the border of ORB in a two days, stand by until I give the order to begin your attack."

Dearka looked at him, "Whatever you say sire."

Gil smiled again, "Stand by there I will send Sai, just follow his strategy, but you are still in command of this operation."

"Shouldn't I just start the attack; hanging by the border will cause attention to my knights." Dearka told him.

Gil looked at him, "Not until the ORB King arrives here, he needs to show up or this will not work; besides Boaz is a mountainous area you should be alright."

Dearka bowed, "I will do as you say sire." Dearka said as he left the throne room.

Gil watched him leave with a smile on his face, he knew this would work.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Throne Room**

Luna was waiting patiently for the King's return, just as she thought of that he reentered the throne room, but instead of going to his throne he walked only a little past her, she glanced at him and thought she saw blood on his hand, but she paid no more attention to it.

Kira stopped and never faced her.

"Know, what is your message? And do not take to long," Kira told her sternly.

Luna looked at him, "Like I said sire, I bring a letter from Andrew Waltfeld."

That made Kira look at her. "I will accept it."

Luna handed him the letter.

Kira read the letter as his eyes went big, and it even started to return his eyes to normal.

_Your Majesty I have just seen Lady Lacus being brought in by heavy guard, it is obvious that they somehow got a hold of her, from what I have been told she is fine. I will try and make contact with her as soon as possible. As per request sire, I will do all I can to free her, I can tell this is a trap of somehow to get you here, please sire let me handle this I will get her back to you. If you show up it will be just what the ZAFT Emperor wants, something big is happing in that castle that I have yet to get wind of, all I can tell is a major squad is preparing to move out, so please My Lord remain in Onogoro, ORB can not afford to lose you at this time._

_Andrew Waltfeld._

Kira finished reading the letter and his eyes did soften in relief, she was alright but it pained him to just sit by and do nothing.

Luna seemed to see the change happen in his eyes; she had to admit it was hard not to stare into them when they were like this.

Kira looked at her, "Did you see her?"

Luna looked into his eyes, "Yes Your Majesty, I even spoke to her."

Kira smiled, "Is she really alright?"

Luna smiled, "She was sir, she seemed a little sad, but she was in good health, however they seem to have her under constant watch as she works."

Kira didn't like the sound of that, "What do you mean as she works, what are they doing to her?" His voice rose again.

Luna noticed and hung her head, "They turned her back into…" As Kira interrupted her

"That's enough, don't go any farther," Kira told her.

Luna instantly stopped.

She seemed to see more sadness in his eyes than anger this time, so she decided to take a chance.

"Your Majesty, Sir Waltfeld is a very capable man I believe he will handle everything," Luna told him softly.

Kira looked at her, "I appreciate you delivering this to me, what will you do know?" Kira asked her rather eager to know.

Luna smiled, "I have to return to Messiah Your Highness."

Kira smiled, "I shall have someone escort you."

Luna thought about that, and remembered Andrews's words.

"I will make it fine by myself sire, thank you anyway," Luna replied.

"Suit yourself; the border is dangerous these days does he still have you cross at the same spot he always sends people?" Kira asked her.

Luna looked at him, "I'm not sure sir, we cross directly to the south from here by the clearing near the forest."

Kira smiled to himself that was all he needed to hear, there was no way he was just going to wait here. He knew several short cuts to that place so if Luna left now, he could still wait until evening and beat her to the spot.

Kira looked at her, "I wish you a safe journey back."

Luna looked at him and smiled; she thanked him and left the throne room.

Kira watched her leave, and smiled to himself. There was no way he wasn't going to Messiah, when he heard what they were putting Lacus through angered him beyond belief. He would have to prepare to leave, but there was still one matter he had to attend to before he did, Kira left the throne room heading straight for the east wing of the castle.

**East Wing**

Kira arrived at the east wing and saw the door to his mother's rooms opened, he looked in and saw Athrun and Cagalli talking to her. Kira trusted Athrun, but when Jibril brought the issue of engagement to his sister up made Kira have to see for himself. It was ORB law that a princess had to have her marriage approved by the King, and since her father was gone, that duty fell to Kira. This was one law that Kira changed but with his mind the way it was he was going to reinstate it. Kira listened in to every word of the conversation.

Athrun and Cagalli instantly went to Via after Athrun delivered the news to Cagalli; she decided to inform her mother of what happened.

Via had a horrid look in her eyes as she heard what they told her.

"He is getting worse mother, I don't know what to do anymore." Cagalli told her.

Via looked at her, "I don't know either Cagalli, this would have never happened if I had been stronger all those years ago."

Athrun and Cagalli looked at her they didn't know about that event of Kira with his past.

Cagalli looked at her mother and she decided that she could use any amount of cheer she could have at the moment and she nudged Athrun in the arm. Athrun looked at her and Cagalli whispered something in his ear.

Athrun smiled and nodded to her.

"Mother, Athrun and I are engaged know he asked me the other day and I said yes." Cagalli told her hoping it would just cheer her up a little bit.

Via looked up at her and smiled, it did bring her a little joy.

"I am very happy for you both, I do hope you have a good life together," Via said as cheerful as she could be.

Cagalli and Athrun thanked her and held each other a little close.

Via returned her sad look. "Does your brother know?"

Cagalli looked at her, "No we haven't informed him yet, and I don't think we will."

Via looked at her, "That is a wise decision, it would not be wise." Via said as she returned to her sad look.

"Mother I'm sorry to ask, but what happened to Kira all those years ago?" Cagalli knew she shouldn't bring this up, but it was bugging her.

Via looked at her, "Yes I suppose I just explain it to you…"

They stopped when they heard the sound of clapping behind them; they quickly turned around to see Kira enter the room, as his eyes returned to being as dark as ever.

Kira heard every word, he was shocked that his own best friend would inform the world but not him and know they were trying to keep it a secret from him, not only that his own mother was about to tell the tail of one of the most painful times in his life, and that he couldn't take anymore.

Kira entered the room and looked right at Athrun.

"My own best friend, a man I thought of as a brother, is no longer a man I can trust," Kira told him as he looked at Athrun.

Cagalli now felt fearful for Athrun as did Via.

Athrun looked at him, "Kira I know that we didn't inform you but…"

"Silence!" Kira shouted.

Athrun glanced at him as Kira's hand went to his sword. Everyone else noticed and it brought Cagalli to tears.

"You wish to marry my sister?" Kira asked.

Athrun looked at him, "I do, she is everything to me."

Kira looked at him, "Yet you need my approval to do so, and you went behind my back like this."

Athrun and the room looked confused.

"What are you talking about Kira, you abolished that rule for me," Cagalli told him hurtfully.

Kira glanced at her, "I just put it back in action."

Cagalli shrugged her head and let the tears fall, "Why are you doing this Kira?"

Kira smirked as he stared at Athrun, "Why am I doing this lets see, first I find out your going behind my back with this engagement, then I find you in a meeting with a bunch of old worthless delegates trying to dethrone me."

Athrun looked at him, "That is not true Kira, they were harsh but it was just…" Kira cut him off again.

"I am sick of all your lies, now my friend we will settle this in a different matter," Kira told him as he drew his sword.

Athrun put his hands up, "I will not fight you Kira, this battle is meaning less," Athrun wasn't scared he just didn't want to fight a battle both would regret.

Cagalli jumped in front of Athrun, "Don't do this Kira, just stop return to who you really are." Cagalli told him as tears came down her face.

Kira really was going to charge him whether he wanted to fight or not, but when he heard that he saw an image of Lacus telling him the same thing.

Kira then noticed it was getting late and he had to go.

Kira sheathed his sword and started walking out of the room; he stopped and glanced back at them.

"If you want to marry Cagalli then marry her," Kira told him.

The room did smile when they heard that.

"You will marry her as Cagalli, not the princess of ORB." Kira told them.

They then looked confused.

"You are no longer my sister, return to Boaz with him, and don't show your faces here again." Kira told them sternly.

Kira than looked at Via, "You will make your choice as well you either stay here or go to Boaz, but not both." Kira told her.

Via looked at him and said nothing she didn't know what to say.

Kira then started walking out of the doors and headed to his chambers.

Cagalli couldn't stop her tears as she tried to go after him, but Athruns arm on hers stopped her.

"Let him go Cagalli, you know he didn't mean it." Athrun told her.

Cagalli threw herself in his arms and cried on his chest.

Athrun held her tight. "We will do as he says, let him get over this and everything should go back to normal." Athrun told her as he kissed the top of her head.

Cagalli agreed that it would be for the best.

Via couldn't hold her tears either as she watched the scene unfold.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

After the episode at the councils meeting Jibirl went to inform George of these events.

Jibril walked in and saw him being tended to with Flay sitting beside him.

"It seems your doing better," Jibril told him.

George looked at him, "I am how is everything doing at the castle?"

Jibril smiled and told him everything.

George looked at him with big eyes, "It is getting serious."

Flay smiled, "Isn't it great daddy, the way he is handling things these days is…very exciting." Flay said as she started daydreaming.

"Think we could still accomplish our goal?" George asked.

Jibril smiled, "I believe so."

Jibril already knew what was going to happen but he stayed quiet.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Merna was very shocked yet relieved that the King wanted his meal that evening, since he didn't eat in two days. After she gave him his meal she left and hadn't seen him since. She gave him about a half hour and was about to retrieve the tray, she walked in to his chambers and found him no where around. Merna looked and saw that his meal was eaten. She looked around and saw that part of the wall has been moved, it was Kira's secret entrance. Merna approached it and she saw a letter on the ground, she instantly read it and a hand went to her mouth, it was the letter that Andrew wrote Kira, she looked back at the entrance and then the letter and she ran out of the room with the letter in hand.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one will be up sometime during the weekend. See you later.**


	35. Border

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Border**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Chambers**

After Kira's conversation with his family members he immediately returned to his chambers. Kira saw how late it was getting and if he was to catch Luna he had to leave immediately, after Merna brought him his meal which he quickly finished. After his meal Kira than started preparing for his journey, he wore his light armor the one he wore when they were ambushed. He instantly took his sword and his daggers, and finally his long cloak. Kira took one last look at the letter; it was his only reason for going at the moment. Lacus was the one who would never lie to him, she would never betray him. Kira's thoughts were torn as he remembered what he did that day; he took a life and pushed the rest of his family away from him. Subconsciously he knew what he did was wrong, however his thoughts went to the words Jibril had told him.

His council had started making his decisions; his best friend didn't trust him enough to tell him of his engagement to his own sister. His mind went to what Athrun and Cagalli had told Via, that it was best not to tell him of their engagement. Kira's mind was going in different directions as he really didn't know what to believe anymore. The thoughts from that day and the past were tearing him apart, and he was taking it out on everyone around him. The betrayal, if you could call it betrayal. The life he killed and the lives he almost destroyed. Kira shuck his head as he tried to clear his mind, and he went to the only thought of peace he had and that was Lacus.

Kira decided that the only person he could trust anymore was Lacus. Andrew had told him to wait, but there was no way he was going to do that.

His eyes of darkness were now clouded with confusion, and he needed her to sooth them. He needed Lacus, the memory's and the mistrust were now tearing deep into his soul, Kira dropped the letter and opened his entrance, he didn't even bother to close it as he walked through. He was still suffering through lack of sleep, but that was not going to stop him. Kira left his castle never once looking back; he went through the entrance and into the city. Kira went to the stables like he would do at night and got a horse he got on that horse and quickly left and rode to his shortcuts to the border.

* * *

**Back at the Castle**

Merna entered the chambers saw the letter and ran out. She ran through the halls with the letter in her hands and the first person she saw was Mu.

"Sir La Flaga, I have terrible news," Merna told him.

Mu looked at her and he tried to calm her down.

Athrun and Cagalli were also preparing to leave the castle the next day, Kira had banished them, and so they were preparing to leave the next day. Via was also with them torn between whether to leave or stay to try and help her son. They were working through the halls and they spotted an upset Merna trying to talk to Mu.

"What is going on here?" Cagalli asked as they walked up to them.

Mu looked at her, "Your guess is as good as mine, she hasn't calm down yet."

"Miss Merna what has you so hysterical?" Via asked.

Merna looked at her, "I'm sorry My Lady, but the King is gone."

They looked a little confused.

"What do you mean he is gone?" Mu asked hastily.

Merna grabbed him by the arm, "Come I will show you."

Merna then lead them all to the King's chambers. They walked in and saw the passage way wide open.

"What is that?" Mu asked.

Via looked at it, "I have no idea, I never noticed that before."

Cagalli walked up to it, "It looks like a passage of some sorts."

Merna looked at all of them, "That is not the worst part; I found this by the passage." Merna told them as she handed them the letter.

Athrun took it and read it out loud.

They heard him reading the letter and were a little shocked to hear what was written in it.

"So they did take her to Messiah," Mu said.

Cagalli looked at him, "How can you be sure, I mean what if the letter was a fake?"

Mu looked at him, "I know Andrews writing and the symbols he puts in to make sure we know it is him that is writing."

"I don't get it if Kira wanted to head there, than why wouldn't he ask us for help?" Athrun said.

Mu looked at him and smiled, "It is simple kid, even though his mind is out of whack right know, his subconscious would not allow him to put anyone of us in danger."

Cagalli looked at him, "What are you saying?"

Mu smiled, "The kid lost a few screws lately sure, but the real Kira is still deep inside him and the real Kira would try and keep us as far away from something that would in danger our lives and the lives of people he cared about."

"Are you telling us that he did all that today for us?" Cagalli asked.

Mu looked at her, "I wouldn't go that far, but he knew what he was going to do before he saw you guys today. As a man of experience in always being by his side, I know that he would do that if he didn't want anyone in danger."

"We should go after him, I admit we should have handled the situation better, I should have told him about the council meeting and we should have told him about our engagement." Athrun told them.

Mu looked at him, "I wouldn't rush things, he is still tore up on the inside going know cold drive him back to the man that killed the councilmen today."

"You want us to just sit here and let him get slaughtered by ZAFT?" Cagalli angrily questioned.

Mu looked at her, "I am just as worried, but even if we left know we would not catch him, and if we went into ZAFT and got caught it would make his job a lot harder, just believe in him."

Athrun smiled, "I know everything you said is true Mu, and I believe we should just do as he originally told us."

Mu smiled, "Good idea return to Boaz, I bet when he realizes what he did things will get better."

Cagalli looked at him, "I hope your right, I do want my moron brother back."

Mu smiled, "However I wonder how figured out about the councils meeting."

"Why were you there Sir La Flaga?" Via asked.

Mu looked at her, "I wanted to see first hand what they were planning, but Kira wasn't supposed to be aware of it."

Athrun thought, "That is strange, I didn't tell him either.

Mu looked at them, "I have a feeling someone else is pulling some strings behind the scenes here, I will remain here to see what I can dig up."

"You mean like George Allster?" Cagalli said.

Mu shuck his head, "No, George would do stuff like this, but I don't believe he would be clever enough to pull this off, someone could be using him to hid themselves in this matter."

"I believe your right, it was as if everything was planned, Lacus' kidnap, Kira's change, and know Kira pushing us away, and it is as if someone planned everything." Athrun told him.

Mu looked at them, "I think I will put Allster under a little surveillance, if I come up with anything I will send word to Boaz."

"I don't like the fact of leaving Kira in ZAFT, but there is not much we can do know." Athrun said.

Mu smiled and laughed, "That kid will handle himself, even if this is a trap, a feel sorry for anyone to stand in his way."

Cagalli looked at him, "Believe me I agree with you, hopefully Lacus will knock some sense back into him."

Mu looked at her, "I don't think you will have to worry about that."

"Alright, we will head to Boaz, I will keep my eyes open there," Athrun said.

Mu looked at him, "As I will here, just keep your eyes open."

They agreed and parted from Kira's chambers.

Only Via was left in the chambers as she hoped with all her might that things would return to normal.

* * *

**ORB ZAFT Border**

Luna arrived at the border as it was turning night, she was going to quickly cross, when she saw that there were ZAFT patrols by the border, there were only three, but that was too much for her. She quickly hid behind one of the trees unfortunately they heard her. Luna knew she made some noise and she hoped they didn't hear it.

She turned to look but the three had surrounded her.

"Look at what we have here," One said.

A second smirked, "Yeah just look at this girl she will fetch us a good price."

The third laughed, "Your right, hey girl come here."

Luna looked around she had no way of escaping, but that wasn't going to stop her, she quickly punched one of them in the face and tried to run.

As she ran past one of them he lowered his shield and she tripped over it falling to the ground.

The man she hit was the leader of this patrol, he angrily got up and pulled her up, he threw he to the second one to hold her, he held her, and the first one was about to stab her when there was a what sounded like a loud clash of metal. The man a about to hit her and the man holding her turned to see the third guy had a sword impaled from his back coming right through the front of his armor.

They stared at him in shock, the third man looked down and saw a sword impaled right through him and he fell on his knees and than straight on his face he was gone.

The second one dropped Luna and they started looking around, but couldn't see anything. Than with lightning speed a man wearing a cloak appeared grabbing his sword right out of the fallen mans body.

The two stared at him with anger about what he did.

Luna looked on amazed.

"How dare you," the second one shouted as he charged Kira.

Kira smirked and dodged the attack easy; he took off his cloak and threw it over the man's head. The man could see and the next thing he knew Kira slashed right through his armor destroying him instantly.

Luna was even more shocked that if revealed the ORB King.

"Who or what are you?" The leader asked as he stared shaking at the raw issue of power.

Kira looked at him as his eyes pierced straight into his soul.

Kira didn't bother to answer him, he instantly charged the man the man quickly tired to block and he luckily did. There swords clanged together, but Kira's strength was far greater as he pushed the man back and as he was falling to the ground Kira delivered the final blow right through his heart.

Luna couldn't believe the power that Kira held, what she noticed most was the way his eyes changed they went from dark back to normal just as the battle ended.

Kira sheathed his sword and walked over to Luna as he helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked.

Luna looked at him, "Yes You're Majesty, but what are you doing here?"

Kira looked at her, "I am going to get her back, and I don't care what the consequences are."

Luna looked at him, "I don't believe that sir, Andrew talked very highly of you, and you do care."

Kira looked at her, "Your right but Lacus is everything to me, I want you to take me to Messiah."

Luna looked at him, "As you wish sire, but they know your coming."

Kira looked at her, "As I said it doesn't matter, how far is it?"

Luna thought, "If we rode know, it would take us to the noon time tomorrow."

Kira shuck his head, "That will not do, we need to arrive at night."

Luna looked at him, "Your right Your Highness, there is a small shack a little more than halfway there if we ride hard we could stay there until nighttime tomorrow."

Kira smiled, "I appreciate it."

Luna got on her horse as did Kira. Kira took one last look back at his country.

"_May ORB forgive me, I will make all amends to all of you, but I must save her." _Kira told his country as he knew this would bring war. However he would never leave Lacus at any price.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this short chapter. The next one will be up sometime during the weekend. Bye for know.**


	36. Found

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Found**

**Near Messiah**

Kira and Luna rode throughout the night, they had finally reached there destination of the shack, when it just became light. The shack was big enough that they could station there horses inside it. This was a real desolate place and the chances of anybody coming by were almost zero. It was now three nights of no sleep for Kira and he knew in order to free Lacus safely he had to sleep.

They got off there horses and Kira immediately laid down in the hay that was stored there.

Luna was a little surprised that a King would just do something like that. She went to the other side of the shack. It was silent until Kira spoke.

"How far is it to Messiah?" Kira asked.

Luna looked at him; she could tell he was on the verge of collapsing.

"It is just down the north road, about two hours ride from here," Luna replied.

Kira closed his eyes, "It's too dangerous to move around in the daylight we will wait here until dark." Kira told her.

"Whatever you say You're Majesty," Luna told him.

Luna really wasn't that tired, she really wanted to report to Andrew.

Luna then looked back over to Kira, "Your Majesty."

She got no reply; she got up and saw that he was out like a light.

Luna studied his face, as she heard him whisper the name Lacus.

Luna smiled, "You really do love her, though it really wouldn't do anyone any good if you went to Messiah."

Luna sat back I her corner and tried to think of another way to do this but none came, she then let herself fall asleep.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Outside the castle**

Lacus was luckily able to get a few hours sleep, as the guards seemed to be slacking in watching her. She was lucky that Shiho woke her up, because the guards were changing shifts.

Lacus immediately woke up and thank her for keeping watch. They were able to stay in a small little tent that was given to the other three. They allowed Lacus to stay with them.

"Do you feel any better?" Shiho asked.

Lacus smiled at her, "About as good as I can get here."

"The guards are coming," Stellar warned them.

They immediately went back to doing work that was given to them, luckily this time the guards ignored them.

"That was close," Meryin said.

Shiho looked at Lacus, "They will keep this up you know."

Lacus nodded her head, "I am aware of that, but I must hold on."

Stellar smiled, "We all do."

They gave each other small smiles and continued there work. Lacus looked one last time at her hairclip she had hidden and smiled faintly and then quickly hid it.

**Inside the castle Throne room**

Gil sat on his throne with Talia next to him; he was waiting for a report from Natarle.

Natarle entered the room.

"So, how is our guest of honor doing?" Gil asked.

Natarle looked at him, "She is still going at it sire, it wasn't broken her yet."

Gil frowned, "A stubborn girl this is…hmm why don't you give her the treatment."

Natarle smiled, she loved giving people the treatment. "Whatever you say My Lord." Natarle said as she left the room heading right for Lacus.

Talia looked at him, "Don't you ever quit?"

Gil looked at her, "You just worry about yourself, I will handle my own matters."

Talia glared at him, "I don't see how your consent pressure on that girl will help your cause."

Gil smiled, "It is just a little entertainment for me."

Talia looked at him with disgust and left the room.

Gil sighed as he watched her leave, but it really didn't matter to him, he knew that it was time to send Dearka off.

"Guard," Gil called out.

The guard entered, "Yes My Lord."

Gil looked at him, "Find Lord Elsman, and bring him here."

The man bowed, "As you wish Your Highness." the man said as he left the room.

**Courtyard**

Natarle along with two guards walked into the courtyard, she smiled when she saw Lacus just doing her work. Natarle walked right over to her.

Lacus heard the footsteps behind her, but she just went about her work, until the sudden jerk on her hair, which made her make a small cry in pain.

All the other slaves doing there work stopped and watched this they knew what Natarle was going to do to her.

"You are not doing a good enough job," Natarle screamed at her.

Lacus felt her tug harder on her hair, but she just stared at Natarle straight in the eyes, and that did not make her happy.

Natarle slapped her hard across the face which made her fall to the ground. Lacus held her face in pain as Natarle laughed at her.

Shiho and the rest of them wanted to help her badly, but they knew it would be meaningless. Not even Andrew could stop this, since it was the Emperor's order.

"Pick her up and bring her here," Natarle told the guards as she went to a structure in the ground that had two giant poles.

The guards picked her up and took her to the structure, Natarle then clamped Lacus' wrists in the chains and pulled it so her arms were stretching over her head, Natarle pulled hard enough just so that it would cause Lacus a lot of discomfort. This would normally be harmless but if left like that two long it really becomes agonizing.

Natarle stared at her, "You make think this is nothing, but we will see how you feel tonight." she told her as she walked off leaving Lacus there.

Lacus said nothing to her, she tried to move her arms but the stretching made it hurt badly, she knew she couldn't do that again, but she would have to move sometime.

The others looked at her with sympathy they just knew she was in for a long day, and on top of that the rain was moving in, and that would make it a lot worse.

Natarle told the guards that were to watch her to cut her down at the scheduled time, but that would be well after dark.

* * *

**Onogoro**

Athrun and Cagalli were prepared for there departure back to Boaz. Athrun was still concerned, but they believed it was best to just head back at this point. The rumors about the King losing his mind were kept quite, only the castle staff really knew what had been happing the past few days, and they wouldn't dare speak about it. No one knew that he was gone yet, and they wanted it to remain that way. The rumors about Lady Lacus were in vas quantities some say she was kidnapped, some say she disappeared, and others said she was killed. So the people didn't know what to believe.

Athrun was in the castle courtyard preparing to leave with Cagalli. They knew that if they left know they would arrive before dark, and that is what they wanted to do.

No one in the castle knew about there engagement or what Kira told them and that was something else they wanted to keep to themselves. Everyone believed that they were just going on a little get away together.

Athrun was ready to go and so was Cagalli, the only people they really talked to were Mu and Via.

"Are you ready Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli blushed; she had to admit she really did enjoy this.

"Yes I am." Cagalli replied.

"Take care of yourselves, and I trust Sir Zala you will take care of my daughter," Via told him with a small smile on her face.

Cagalli blushed, "It's just Boaz mother I have been there before."

Athrun smiled, "I give you my word My Lady, I will take care of her."

Via smiled, "I expect no less."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us mother?" Cagalli asked.

Via looked at her, "No Cagalli, I must remain here, I know he is still in there somewhere, and I know he will return."

Cagalli smiled, "So do I mother, and tell that moron I want an apology when he comes back." Cagalli told her softly so no one could here.

Via chuckled a little, "You can believe I will."

Mu walked over to them, "If I get any new information I will send it to Boaz."

Athrun shuck his hand, "The same for me, if I hear anything I will let you know, just make sure you keep an eye on your back."

Mu smiled, "Don't I know that, maybe I can get Murrue to watch my back."

Athrun laughed, "What you really want is to be in Messiah, so do I, but this was your idea." Athrun told him, when Mu jokes around in critical times he tries to cover his worry.

Mu looked at him, "That obvious huh, like I said though we just have to trust him."

Athrun smiled, "I never lost trust in him, now I must be going."

Athrun said as they shuck hands again.

Athrun helped Cagalli on her horse, and then got on his. The gates were opened and they rode out of castle. The people were surprised to see Cagalli again, they did there usual greetings to the people, and eventually noticed that the people didn't really seemed troubled more than they were a few days ago, it seems that there attempt to keep everything silent seemed to work. They reached the gates with the escort that Athrun had arrived with, but no one else. That was a little suspicious to the people but they really didn't question it. They were on route to Boaz and if they made good time they would arrive at dusk.

* * *

**Near Messiah **

Inside the shack it had become mid afternoon, and Luna finally woke up, she got up and than realized where she was. She looked to the other side and saw Kira still sleeping. After days without sleep he was making it up. Luna realized this was her chance to get to Andrew so she decided to leave. She knew he would be alright her by himself. Luna got her horse and went outside; she shut the doors and got on her horse. She looked back at the shack and then started riding to Messiah; she would arrive by the evening.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Throne Room**

Dearka arrived in the throne room like he was ordered.

"I am here My Lord," Dearka told him.

Gil smiled, "The time has come, I expect my guest any day know you will head to the border."

Dearka smiled, "If that is your wish My Lord I will obey."

Gil smiled again, "Just stand by at the border until I send someone to inform you to proceed, now go and bring ZAFT a new land."

Dearka bowed, "Consider it done My Lord," Dearka told him as he left the throne room.

Gil watched him leave with a grin on his face, all that he needed know was the ORB King to make his appearance, and he would have everything he wanted.

Dearka was about to walk out when he found Yzac standing by the entrance to the castle.

"You were finally given the order?" Yzac asked.

Dearka looked at him, "That's right, I will head to the border know and hopefully be able to attack soon."

Yzac smiled, "Maybe I will be able to join you after my business here."

Dearka smiled, "I am surprised that you would through away a chance at a battle for a simple duel."

Yzac looked at him, "This will be no ordinary duel, I am tired of only fighting only weak infantry knights, I want a real battle."

Dearka smiled, "You will never change, after your duel though I expect you to witness my triumph in Boaz."

Yzac smiled, "After my duel I will join you in Boaz."

Dearka laughed a little bit and then left the castle, just as the rain pored down hard. Dearka got on his horse along with a few from the buster squad and left the city. They would keep riding until they reached the outskirts where the entire buster squad would march to the border to there destination.

**Courtyard**

Lacus was getting worse as the time was turning to evening, just the smallest movement would cause her pain. The rain pored down hard drenching her, and that didn't make it any easier. She still had hours to go before they would get her down and she only found comfort in thinking about Kira. She focused her thoughts only on him, and that eased her suffering.

* * *

**Messiah City**

Just as the evening sky hit, Luna finally arrived back at the city. She was easily able to get in because the guards were familiar with her. Andrew sent her outside the city a lot just so the guards would get to know her face. She stopped at his building and instantly got off her horse. She then ran inside the building, and found Andrew deep in thought.

Luna approached him, "I have returned and I think we have a problem."

Andrew looked up at her, "Did you deliver the letter?"

Luna nodded, "Yes sir, but something else happened."

Andrew looked at her, "Your right about that, there giving Lacus the treatment."

Luna looked at him quickly; she went through that a few times.

"That is not good, especially with the outcome that is taking place." Luna said.

Andrew looked at her, "I take it he didn't act well to the letter." he said as he drank his coffee.

Luna looked at him, "Well I don't think he did, because he's here."

Andrew spit out his coffee. "He's what! You mean he's in the city?"

Luna looked at him, "Not exactly, he is a few hours away from the city asleep; it was like he didn't sleep in days."

Andrew shuck his head, "I figured he wouldn't stay, but this is a lot quicker than I expected."

Luna looked at him, "What should we do?"

Andrew looked at the sky it was going to be dark soon. "We can't risk going back know, we will keep watch for him here, and hopefully help before the Emperor finds him here."

Luna nodded in agreement. Andrew downed his coffee and tried to think how to get out of this.

* * *

**Near Messiah**

Kira finally awoke when it was nearly night time; he looked around and saw that Luna was nowhere to be found. That however didn't matter to him; he figured she would try something like this, which is why he asked the direction to Messiah before he fell asleep. Kira felt a lot better and he quickly got on his horse. He then rode straight for Messiah; he knew that soon he would see Lacus again.

* * *

**Boaz **

It was nighttime when Athrun and Cagalli had arrived at Boaz, they had to admit they did like being there together. They rode in and found the city ready to greet them and they were even more satisfied to see the princess with him. Cagalli had to admit she did love being there the people welcomed her with open arms, especially since they knew of there secret affair, like the rest of the country. They didn't know what had happened at the castle and Athrun and Cagalli would keep that to themselves.

"So how does it feel to be here?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli smiled, "It feels great to be home."

Athrun smiled, he was glad she wanted to live here with him.

"Than I will say Welcome home my princess," Athrun told her as he leaned over and kissed her.

Cagalli blushed and returned his kiss, much to the crowds liking. They broke it and started heading for the estate. They had to admit they were glad to be here, but there minds were still a little worried about what was going on in Messiah.

* * *

**Messiah**

**Castle**

It was well into the night when Natarle and the guards returned to the courtyard, to release Lacus. They walked out and saw Lacus there in pain and shaking, the rain stopped when night came but she was still freezing because of it. Natarle smiled when she saw that sight, it really made her day.

"Get her down and through her back to the others," Natarle told them as she didn't want to be bothered so she went back inside the castle.

The guards looked at each other and walked over to Lacus. They undid the binding to her wrists and watched her fall to the ground in pain. Her muscles were killing her from the amount of pressure that was applied to them that whole day.

As soon as they released her Lacus cried out in pain, and she fell to the ground. Her vision was blurry and her body was freezing. The guards really didn't feel like lifting her to the tent.

"We should just leave her there," a guard said.

The other looked at him, "No, we could get in trouble, why don't we get those slaves to get her."

The other nodded his head, "Great idea."

The guards left her there, and had gone to get the three other slaves to tend to her. They walked over to the tent and found all three of them awake, they couldn't sleep knowing Lacus was out there suffering.

"Hey you animals go tend to your friend," A guard told them.

They wasted no time, not even bothering to take in the insult. They ran outside to where Lacus was, and found her in her state. They immediately tried to touch her arm, but the pain made her react to there touch.

"Lacus are you alright enough to stand? We have to get you inside." Shiho told her.

Lacus looked at her, with a small smile, "I should be able to."

Meryin and Stellar didn't like to see there friend in this state.

They instantly helped her up, but when she got to her feet, her hairclip fell out from its place.

Lacus immediately knew it fell as she attempted to retrieve it, she reached down with the help of the others, but the guards saw it first and one of them instantly snatched it.

Lacus saw him grab it and emotion hit her body, "Give it back," She almost shouted.

The guards paid no attention to it as they examined the clip.

"How did a slave come up with this?" one asked.

The other looked at it, "This will make us rich."

Lacus let the tears from in her eyes, "Please give it back," She pleaded with them, it meant a lot to her.

The guards stared at her amusingly, as they watched her beg for it.

Lacus kept pleading and Shiho added in a few comments which got them both slapped really hard, as they both fell to the ground, Meryin and Stellar instantly went down to check on them. Lacus couldn't hold her tears in any more.

"How dare you speak to us like that, we will become very rich with this." they told them.

**City**

Kira had arrived at the city entrance, he didn't like the city from the start, but know was not the time for that. Kira looked and saw they only had two guards by the entrance which was strange. In fact Gil made sure the security was light ever since they snatched Lacus. Kira didn't care though, his cloak hid his features, he instantly drew his sword, and he was in no mood to show mercy today. He observed there pattern of walking and when they got close to each other he charged.

The guards were in light conversation, as before they knew it one was gone. Kira came at his fast pace and slashed the first one in any instant blow. The other one saw him fall and wanted to shout to warn other guards, however Kira clamped his hand over the mans mouth and used his sword to stab right through the mans back, as it went right through. Kira threw the man to the ground and pulled out his sword. Not even bothering to try and hid the bodies Kira entered the city.

He knew that the building in the back was the castle and that was wear he needed to go. He moved throughout the shadows as he saw another guard walking down the street. Kira almost on purposely stepped out with his sword pointed at the man.

"Who are you?" the guard asked.

Kira said nothing and charged at the man, this man seemed more skilled, as he blocked Kira's slash, but that was all he could do as Kira was only using one hand to hold his sword, he pulled out his dagger and shoved it straight into the guards side straight into the mans right side. Kira felt the man weaken his hold and he to fell. This continued until Kira reached the castle, his attacks were so swift; most of the guards had no time to make a sound. By the time he got to the castle he had dropped about six guards.

Kira looked at the castle and it two had lower security than it should, Kira knew from the start that this was a trap, but it didn't matter to him. Kira immediately showed himself to the castle guards, these two were armed with spears. These men knew to expect a visitor so they instantly charged, Kira used his speed and moves to duck, and they were now on each side of him. Kira smirked as they charged him again; as soon as they were close enough Kira shifted his body blocking one attack while the other went into the other man, falling to his own partners spear.

The man was angry but it was too late as Kira was right in front of him delivering the fatal vertical slash instantly breaking his armor, and cut through him in the process. He fell to his death. Kira than opened the gate, which was unlocked for some reason, that he already knew. As soon as Kira entered the courtyard he heard a familiar voice he longed to hear again. He instantly went over to it.

**Courtyard with everyone**

Lacus kept pleading and Shiho added in a few comments which got them both slapped really hard, as they both fell to the ground, Meryin and Stellar instantly went down to check on them. Lacus couldn't hold her tears in any more.

"How dare you speak to us like that, we will become very rich with this." they told them.

Lacus couldn't conceal her emotion as she pleaded with them again, but this time they just laughed, they were really enjoying this.

Nearby Kira had finally arrived at the voice his heart started beating as he she her on the ground. Kira at the moment didn't see anything else, just her. He had found her after a few seconds of just looking at her, he realized she was hurting in pain, and crying; he looked over and saw the guards holding what he gave her. He saw the redness of her cheek and knew they must have hit her. His eyes were now the darkest they had ever been. His hate and rage were coming back, but for some reason he was somehow able to control himself better.

Kira glanced back at Lacus and knew he would not lose himself in front of her.

The guards were getting tired of hearing her pleading and were about to hit her again. Lacus shut her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. She looked up as did the rest of them to see both guards fly to the ground a couple feet back. They looked over and saw a man in a full cloak. They couldn't see anything but his eyes and they were a little confused.

Lacus however saw the cloak and the eyes, as a flashback came into her mind, her tears of sadness were replaced by tears of joy, she knew who it was. She looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but love and concern for her in them. They looked at each other for a few seconds and Kira turned his attention back to the guards. Lacus then saw his eyes change, they went from light to darkness, and Kira kept looking back to her, as his eyes changed again. She could tell he was battling his own demons inside his soul.

There eyes locked again and at the moment nothing else mattered.

**Inside the Castle**

Unknown to them Rau was staring outside his window, very pleased that the main actor has arrived, Rau couldn't see him, but by his stance he knew that Mu had trained him and that meant that it was the King. Rau couldn't help but smile.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by Monday. See you later.**


	37. Reunion

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**This chapter takes place fully in Messiah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Reunion**

**Messiah Castle**

**Courtyard**

The guards were getting tired of hearing her pleading and were about to hit her again. Lacus shut her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. She looked up as did the rest of them to see both guards fly to the ground a couple feet back. They looked over and saw a man in a full cloak. They couldn't see anything but his eyes and they were a little confused.

Lacus however saw the cloak and the eyes, as a flashback came into her mind, her tears of sadness were replaced by tears of joy, she knew who it was. She looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but love and concern for her in them. They looked at each other for a few seconds and Kira turned his attention back to the guards. Lacus then saw his eyes change, they went from light to darkness, and Kira kept looking back to her, as his eyes changed again. She could tell he was battling his own demons inside his soul.

There eyes locked again and at the moment nothing else mattered.

Kira was beyond relieved that her had found her, his reunion was interrupted almost immediately as the guards started getting back on there feet, Kira took one last look at Lacus and he smiled under his cloak. Kira than turned his attention back to the guards.

The guards got back up and looked at this man, they instantly drew there weapons. Kira no longer cared about hiding his identity and threw off his cloak, and he drew his sword. As soon as his cloak was off Lacus immediately smiled. The others glanced at him and noticed that he looked a little different and was no way an ordinary knight. Kira was wearing his royal garments. Kira never really thought about hiding his royal clothes as he left, he never thought about wearing anything else. They looked over to Lacus and saw the smile on her face, they soon figured that by his clothes and the smile on her face had to mean this was the ORB King.

Shiho looked at her, "Lacus is this him?"

Lacus looked at her, "Yes, it is him." Lacus told them in a relieved voice.

They all looked at him in awe, as he was about to engage in battle.

The guards stared at this man as his clothes looked a little to fancy to be some ordinary person.

Kira looked at his attackers, as they looked at him.

"So some fool thinks he can meddle in out affairs," The guard angrily shouted at him.

Kira smirked at him, and said nothing.

This made the guards grow a little angry.

One guard looked at the other, "I will handle him."

The other one smiled, and stepped back.

Lacus looked on and she knew they stood no chance, but it didn't stop her worry for Kira.

The man half circled Kira and then suddenly charged, he went for a stab, but he was not even close to Kira's league. Kira easily evaded the thrust and sliced the man straight in the back as he passed him, which brought him down easily.

The three slaves looked a little impressed with his moves.

Kira than turned his attention back to the remaining guard and he was the one that was holding Lacus' hairclip.

The guard lowered his head to think, the man really didn't have a good feeling about this battle, but his ignorance took over. He lifted his head and pointed his sword straight at Kira, but by the time he looked for Kira he was not in sight anymore. The man started looking side to side hastily. The next thing he knew was that Kira was straight behind him. The man dropped his sword hoping to get some kind of mercy, but as Kira saw what he was holding in his hand he delivered none. Kira used one hand to spin him around and the other to thrust his sword straight into his chest. The man looked at him in shock as he doubled over and fell to his demise.

All three of the slaves were astonished at how quick he was. He delivered two highly skilled guards to their demise in under a minute.

Kira pulled his sword out of the man and picked up her hairclip, and then he turned his attention back to Lacus, there eyes met and Lacus smiled, at him the smile he had longed for all that time without her.

* * *

**Inside the Castle**

Rau watched every detail of the battle from his window, his plan was in full swing, and he had to do one thing to keep it going.

"You two get over here," Rau shouted out to Rey and Shinn.

Rey and Shinn walked over to him, "Yes General."

Rau smiled at him, "He is here."

Rey and Shinn looked out the window and felt there anger rise as they saw the man that humiliated them, especially Shinn.

Shinn's anger grew, "I will finish him, he's mine."

Rau glared at him, "You will do nothing."

They stopped and looked at him, "What are you talking about General."

Rau smiled, "At least not yet, go and inform the Emperor that the ORB King is here, and then stay in the room with him."

They looked at each other in confusion and then did what the General asked.

Rau looked back out the window and smiled, his plan would soon be in full motion soon enough.

* * *

**Courtyard**

Kira and Lacus were frozen as they stared in each others eyes, they could have done it forever but it was Kira who moved quickly towards her.

Lacus used her strength to stand as soon as he got close to her; she launched herself into his arms. Kira returned her embrace as he held her tighter. Lacus could not hold the tears of joy as they fell on Kira's shoulder. Lacus felt for the first time in awhile nothing but happiness, she knew he would come, though apart of her knew what this would cause to the people of ORB, but at the moment she just wanted to forget about the rest of the worlds needs and be a little selfish. Kira held her as tight as he possible could, he longed for the warmth he felt when he held her, and at the moment nothing else mattered, for the first time in awhile he felt complete. They quickly looked at each other as fast as possible after there embrace, and shared a long overdue passionate kiss.

The three observing this had there mouths open wide as they witness that, they just didn't expect that from a King.

After about three minutes they broke their kiss and stared as each other in the eyes, as Lacus could tell were no longer dark. She smiled at him and they kissed again, it wasn't to long, when they broke it they leaned there foreheads together and spoke.

"Why did you come?" Lacus asked as she remembered what this would cause.

Kira smiled, "You know why I came."

Lacus shut her eyes, "I do, this is a trap Kira, he is expecting you here."

"I know it's a trap, and I will deal with it when the time comes, I just couldn't go another longer without you Lacus." Kira told her seriously.

Lacus smiled, but after what she had to put up with today her body was running out of strength.

"I knew you would come, I knew it," Lacus said as her body started to shack again, and her muscles were starting to hurt badly.

Kira noticed, "Lacus you're shaking, what did they do to you?" he asked seriously.

Lacus knew that it wasn't the time to tell him that, "I was out in the rain a little while today, just a little cold."

Kira took off his cape that was attached to his armor and wrapped her in it, he held her closely trying to warm her up, Lacus had to admit she loved it when he would tend to her.

"I'm sorry Lacus, this only happened because of me," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled and looked at him, "You couldn't have known, besides I knew that there were risks when I agreed to be with you, and I would never regret it."

Kira was still feeling guilty about this, but something was still bothering him.

"Lacus I need to know what they did to you." Kira asked he was well aware that they shouldn't be wasting time here, but he couldn't help himself.

That was something Lacus really didn't want to answer know, she could tell just by looking at him, she knew him better than he knew himself, and that he was most likely a wreck when she left, she could tell that he most likely lost it and it was still tearing at him, so she didn't want to give him another reason to loss himself again.

Lacus looked at him, "Kira I am a little embarrassed that you had to see me like this," Lacus said as she motioned to her clothes, and she played with her hair, she did so because she didn't want to answer that question.

Kira knew she was trying to change the subject so he decided to leave it alone.

"No matter what you look like your still beautiful, but this does belong to you," Kira told her as he handed her the hairclip that he gave her.

Lacus smiled and took the clip putting it back in her hair, she than embraced him again.

Lacus blushed and held him even tighter, she was glad she got out of that question.

The three that were standing by were extremely overjoyed that their friend was happy, but it was as if they weren't there and they wanted to meet the King.

Kira softly stroked her hair as she rested her head back on his shoulder. Lacus slowly shut her eyes again as the stress took over her body and she fell asleep. Kira almost panicked when her legs gave out, but he quickly realized she was just asleep.

The three rushed over to her and checked her. That was when Kira noticed them.

Kira could tell they seemed to care about her, "You are the ones that have been looking out for her am I right?" he asked.

They looked at him and instantly didn't really know what to do.

Meryin nodded, "Ah…she has become…our friend…but are you…ah the…" Meryin was struggling to get out.

Kira slowly smiled, "Yes, I am the ORB King."

The three instantly smiled.

"Please forgive her, she is a little excited," Shiho replied.

Kira looked at her, "You are in my debt, whatever you want it's yours."

The three smiled, they knew this was there chance at freedom, but they knew that they still had to help Andrew.

"Your very kind Your Highness, but we did what any normal human being would do." Shiho replied.

Kira smiled, he was going to help them anyway.

Kira than looked at them seriously, "What really happened to her, I could tell she was trying to leave that out?" Kira asked almost in a demanding tone.

Stellar looked at him, she knew Lacus didn't want to tell him, but Lacus was her friend and she was tired of the way they treat people, who they called slaves.

Stellar looked at him, "I will tell you Your Majesty."

Kira looked at her.

* * *

**Inside the Castle**

**Throne Room**

Rey and Shinn instantly went to the throne room, over the past few days the Emperor was spending long nights in there, like he was waiting for something.

The doors flew open, Gil instantly looked at who entered and couldn't help but smile, he knew right then who was here. Natarle was also in the throne room giving her report on Lacus when the doors came open.

Rey and Shinn approached him, "Your Highness, he is here, the ORB King is here."

Gil smiled widely as Natarle looked at them funny.

"The time has come," Gil said as he looked at a few guards that had entered.

The guards looked at him.

Gil stared at them, "Lock down the city, make sure he cannot escape."

The main guard looked at him, "Should we inform Lord Yzac?"

Gil looked at him, "Not yet, I want to speak to this King first, Yzac can have him after that."

The guards bowed and hurried out of the throne room, they were going to make sure he couldn't get out of the city. They would take a few routes to make sure the ORB King would spot them.

Gil looked over to Rey and Shinn, "You two remain here, you can have a go at him when I'm finished speaking to him."

Rey looked at him, "How do you know he will even come here sire, wouldn't he just want to leave right away?"

Gil smiled, "He will come, call it a feeling…in the meantime you two stay out of sight."

Shinn was really eager for this opportunity, so he agreed right away, Rey followed and they hid themselves in the throne room.

Gil than called over to another guard, "Make sure he finds his way in here, leave the main route to the throne room open." Gil told him sternly.

The man bowed and quickly left to carry out his order.

"What about me Sir?" Natarle asked.

Gil thought about that, "You remain here with me, just in case I need you for anything."

Natarle was a little confused, but she agreed.

Gil sat back in his throne and waited, with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Courtyard**

Kira listened very carefully as Stellar explained everything that had gone on since Lacus came here.

Kira couldn't listen too much more of this, "Who exactly did that to her?"

Stellar looked at him, "It is a woman by the name of Natarle; she is always around the Emperor and Empress."

Kira took that in as the expression on his face changed a little. Kira heard some noise behind him and instantly drew his sword, but luckily it was only Andrew and Luna.

Kira instantly sheathed his sword.

"Your Majesty, I told you I could handle this, and know they already know you're here." Andrew told him.

Kira looked at him, "I knew it was a trap, but you didn't just expect me to do nothing about it did you?"

Andrew knew that was true, "Well it's done know, he is closing the city off as we speak, he actually expects you to meet with him." Andrew knew that was a mistake saying, but Kira was going to do that anyway.

Kira looked at him, "Well I don't want to disappoint my host, I was planning on seeing him, whether he liked it or not."

Andrew shuck his head.

"What is the situation with the city?" Kira asked.

Andrew looked at him, "My squad was ordered on the lockdown of the city, but I cannot get anywhere near the exit so we will have to take shelter in my building."

"That sounds good, I want you to take her and head there." Kira said as he lifted Lacus up."

Andrew knew he couldn't talk him out of this.

Kira kissed the top of her head and handed her over to Andrew.

"Now go," Kira told them.

Andrew looked at him, "I know this is pointless, but you should handle this another time."

Kira looked at him, "No hopefully it will all end today." Kira said as he drew out his sword, he took a quick look at Lacus and smiled at her, and then proceeded into the castles main entrance.

All of them looked at him as he disappeared into the castle.

"What should we do know?" Luna asked.

Andrew looked at her, "We will do as he asks, however you stay here, and show him the route to my building."

Luna looked at him, "I will take care of it, but please take my sister and the others."

Andrew looked at them and motioned them to come, but they never did.

"We will remain here," Meryin said.

Luna and Andrew looked at them.

"What are you talking about we will be free after this?" Luna shouted.

Shiho smiled, "We don't want to be just free, we want to help so we will continue to do what we have been doing."

Stellar smiled, "That's right, besides that King really seems like an honest King, so we will help ORB with this upcoming crisis."

Luna and Andrew just looked at each other.

"As you wish, we appreciate your service," Andrew told them.

They smiled and watched him leave with Lacus. They than looked up at the castle and hoped the ORB King would make it out.

Up in one of the windows Rau was watching everything with a huge grin on his face. He knew for a long time Andrew was a spy, but this was all part of his plan.

* * *

**Castle**

Kira entered the castle as cautious as he could, however he found it mostly empty, which he figured meant the ZAFT Emperor already knew he was there. Kira saw as few guards that were guarding certain areas of the castle, however they were only there to make sure he could go only one way and that was the throne room. The castle was completely different from his. The dark atmosphere this place gave off made it an exact opposite from his castle.

Kira continued going through the castle evading the guards as he went. Kira knew that they were only blocking places that would lead him elsewhere from the Emperor. After going up a long stair case Kira finally stopped at a door, which he knew had to be the throne room.

**Throne Room**

Kira stood in front of the doors with his sword drawn, he cared not for the trap, and this was his chance to put an end to the ZAFT Emperor. Kira very hastily opened the doors with such force they slammed on the other side.

Gil sat in his throne, he knew it would be any minute, until his encounter with his only obstacle to total control over the continent. The next thing Gil knew was that the doors were slammed open.

Kira looked inside the throne room and saw a figure sitting on the throne, there was also a lady next to him. Kira gripped his sword a little tighter, as he felt nothing but hatred for this man. Kira slowly approached his throne stopping about twenty feet away from it.

Gil looked at him, "I have been expecting you," Gil told him.

Kira stared at him, and said nothing at first.

Gil looked him over, "Well you don't look much like father, with exception of the malice in your eyes."

Kira stared at him, "I knew you had this planned, now tell me why you want war so badly?" Kira said in a demanding tone.

Gil smirked, "I seem to remember my father asking the same to yours as he was executed by your fathers own hand."

Kira looked at him, "Your father was the same as him, to monsters that deserved death, now answer my question?" Kira asked while threatening him.

Gil smiled, "That is simple, I want your land, and I want your people to suffer…you're very loved by your people and that makes them fools."

Kira glared at him, "Loved by my people I am, however you wouldn't know about that would you?"

Gil glared at him, "All people are just pawns, and we are Kings, they are meant to be controlled by us, after I have your land I will use the resources to expand my army over the continent…and after that I will attack the neighboring continent, ZAFT will maintain control over the entire world."

Kira laughed, "So, your one of those I want to rule the world types, how very unfortunate that you will die here."

Gil looked at him, "I believe that is a serious threat, don't you think so Natarle?"

Natarle looked at him and just nodded he head.

Kira heard the name Natarle, and he remembered she was the one who did that stuff to Lacus.

Rey and Shinn were still in hiding but they kept a look at there Emperor waiting for his signal.

Gil looked back at Kira, "Well I already have enough to start our war, and know I no longer need you, so it is farewell young King."

Kira glared at him as his sword pointed at him, Gil stood and raised his sword, he walked a little down the stairs and instantly hit the point on the ground that was the signal for Rey and Shinn.

Rey and Shinn saw the signal and immediately charged from there spot. They were on opposite sides of Kira.

Kira never once thought Gil would fight him one on one, so he half expected something like this.

Rey was closer as his sword reached him first. Kira easily dodged it, but Kira could tell his fighting style had improved. The next was Shinn who was still using his anger to and his skill really had not approved at all. After the dodge, Shinn's sword came in for a thrust; Kira easily used his sword to force Shinn's to the floor. Kira pinned his sword down on top of Shinn's and kicked the sword right out of his hand. Shinn stood there in anger and shock. After he kicked Shinn's sword away from him, Kira brought the back side of his sword up and struck Shinn straight in the face, sending him back with enough force it knocked him out and bloodied his face up.

With Shinn out of the way only Rey was left, the Emperor was using this to study Kira's every move. The only one who could possibly rival the Emperor in swordsmanship was only Rau, with Yzac not far behind.

Kira studied Rey for a moment watching every little movement he made looking for a weakness. Rey improved quite a bit but he was still not in Kira's league. Kira glanced over and saw Gil just watching which angered him, Kira looked over and saw a spear in one of the corners, and it gave him an idea. Kira wanted to end this and these little flunkies were taking up his strength, which is what Gil wanted.

Kira saw the moment he was looking for as Rey let his side go unguarded. Kira instantly charged at him, Rey went to a defensive position but Kira went into a small roll slicing in an upwards direction, connecting with Rey. Rey was wounded but not too serious. Kira never intended to deliver a striking blow to Rey as the spear in the corner was his real target. Kira's roll stopped him straight in front of the spear.

Gil was a little confused but then saw what his target was at the last minute. Kira broke from his roll picked up the spear, spun around and launched it straight a Gil with a lot of force.

Gil saw it heading for him at the last minute and instantly grabbed Natarle throwing her in front of him as a shield. The spear connected and went right through her, it kept going but the force slowed down enough to give Gil enough time to move out of the way. Natarle was fatally wounded as she stared at her Emperor in shock at what he did. Gil never even bothered to look at her as she died.

Kira couldn't believe what he did, though he was going to finish Natarle himself, Gil morally used one of his own as a shield. Gil became annoyed at this and shouted out.

After his shout two doors opened near the throne and it brought out about fifteen knights. Kira knew he was way outnumbered and he would have to but his duel on hold. Gil instantly told the guards to destroy Kira.

Kira glanced at them and saw his escape route, which was the same way he came in, Kira glanced back at Gil.

"We will finish this another day!" Kira shouted out to him as he left the room.

Gil grew angry and told them to pursue him; however they were all in heavy armor and couldn't keep up. Gil's plan nearly got himself killed, and he didn't take to kindly to that.

Gil was angry beyond belief at what happened, and that his plan failed.

Kira ran back out of the castle, but by know the streets were swarming with knights. Kira got out of the castle and Luna grabbed his arm.

"This way Your Majesty," She told him as she pulled him along with her.

Kira looked at her, "Is Lacus alright?"

Luna looked at him, "Andrews got her back at his building by know, we will take a route that is being patrolled by his unit."

Kira nodded and followed her. They left the castle and went down the route Luna knew of. The knights all let them go as they were mostly ORB Spies. They ran throughout the city and reached Andrews building, and they quickly went inside.

* * *

**Andrews's headquarters**

Kira instantly went inside and saw Andrew sitting there looking at the door.

"I'm glad you made it," Andrew told him with a sigh.

Kira looked at him, "How is she?"

Andrew smiled, "She's resting in the next room, she will be alright."

Kira sighed in relief.

"So what happened, is he?" Andrew asked.

Kira looked at him, "No I couldn't finish him, but I think I made him really angry."

Andrew laughed, "That is good, however you know what will happen know don't you?"

Kira frowned, "He will without a doubt go for all out war, but I don't want to think about that know."

Andrew nodded his head, "I understand, you should get some rest, you will have to remain here until night tomorrow, and then we should be able to get you out of the city."

Kira smiled, "I see, good work as always Waltfeld."

Andrew smiled and watched him disappear into a back room.

Kira opened the door and saw Lacus resting comfortably on a bed. Kira sat beside her and moved a few strands of hair out of her face. Kira laid down next to her and kissed the top of her head. Lacus unconsciously rolled over and rested her head on top of his chest. It was the first time she had such a peaceful look on her face in awhile. Kira smiled and held her tightly as he fell asleep.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this chapter; the next one will be out by Tuesday. Bye for know.**


	38. Escape

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Escape**

**Messiah Castle**

**Throne Room**

Gil's main part of his plan was complete, since it was morning the people could now see the bodies that Kira destroyed that night, however Gil's second part of his plan would have been to have been to kill Kira right then, but he failed that part. Gil knew however he still had one last chance and that was Yzac. The city was locked down extremely tight. It would be impossible to escape, so Gil would still have his chance.

Gil sat in his throne, when a guard walked in.

"You're Highness, we have searched the city there are no traces of him." the guard told him.

Gil looked at him, "He will not go far, check all houses in this city."

The man looked at him, "As you wish sire." he said as he left.

As soon as he left, a very angry Yzac walked in. Yzac walked straight up to the throne.

"My Lord, I heard he was here last night, you promised that duel to me," Yzac almost shouted.

Gil looked at him, "That I did, and you will get it."

Yzac looked confused.

Gil smiled, "He is still somewhere in the city, we mostly likely will not find him until dark, go to the main entrance to the city after dark and await him there."

Yzac looked at him, "You are sure he will be there?"

Gil looked at him, "He will be there, I will order all guards to stay away from that area, and he will be all yours."

Yzac smiled, "I like the sound of that, I will not fail." Yzac told him as he left the room.

Gil watched him leave, mostly because he now had enough proof to fabricate an ORB invasion, which would make his people more open to the thought of war.

**Courtyard**

Luna had returned to the courtyard that morning to update the others on everything that was going on. She noticed that the guards were more alert than usual, as they were all over the city and were know searching the buildings in the city, but she knew Andrew had counter measures for that, so it was nothing to worry about.

Luna approached the others.

"Luna, how is everybody?" Meryin asked almost in a whisper.

Luna looked at them, "They were still asleep when I left, but everything is fine."

Shiho looked at her, "That's good, but how do they plan on leaving?"

Luna looked at her, "Andrew has a plan for that, but it will be risky, he hasn't informed anybody about it yet."

"What should we do to help?" Stellar asked.

"Just keep your eyes on he lookout for anything, or anybody major leaving the castle." Luna replied.

They agreed and they went there separate ways, as Luna returned to Andrew to see if she could help with anything. The others kept their eyes out for anybody leaving the castle.

**Rau's Chambers**

Rau had heard about the pathetic attempt his pawns tried last night. It both amused and disgusted him that they fell so quickly.

"General, we couldn't keep up with him," Rey told him as he nursed his injured side.

"Next time, I will not fail next time," Shinn added as his attempt was even more pathetic.

Rau glared at them, "There will be no next time, I poured all my knowledge into you to and you still failed," he shouted at them.

Rey and Shinn jumped.

Rau knew they never stood a chance, but he wanted them to be fearful enough that they would become a better use for him. He wanted them to be afraid that he would toss them aside and they would have nothing, by doing this it would make them work harder.

Rau looked at them, "I have seen enough of you two for one day, leave!" he shouted again.

They quickly complied with his request and ran out.

Rau than turned his head back to the window, everything was going just as he knew it would, war was going to start again.

* * *

**Messiah City**

The atmosphere in the city did change fast, as the guards bodies were left for the people to see. The rumors spread just as fast here as in Onogoro, Gil of course made people from the castle start them. The rumors were that there was an assassination attempt on the Emperors life, and that ORB was planning a full out invasion. The people went fearful, as they believed that ORB was even more brutal than ZAFT. Gil made sure to keep news of ORB's anti slavery, freedom, and low taxes silent, that news would cause a major revolt. The people around the city were getting worried as some even angry, as that was what Gil was hoping for.

**Andrew's ORB headquarters**

Kira and Lacus both for the first time in awhile had a peaceful sleep, Kira awoke first hoping that last night wasn't a dream, and he smiled when he realized it wasn't. Lacus was still cuddled up next to him. She looked extremely peaceful and he didn't want to wake her. Kira gently slid out of her grasp and sat there on the bed, remembering as reality hit him, they were still in danger, and the memories of what Kira had done while she was away hit him fast. He placed a hand over his head as he tried to force the images out. He knew that he would have to tell her what he did, but he feared that her reaction to him would change, but he would have to tell her anyway.

Lacus slowly woke up as she felt Kira get out of her embrace, the last thing she remembered was the incident in the courtyard, but she somehow knew he was with her the whole time. Lacus opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Kira sitting there, but she noticed he had a frown on his face, and it hit her as she could always somehow tell what he was feeling. Lacus saw the look in his eyes that past night as they were in battle with each other, his anger and his gentleness were in a brutal battle with each other, and only one would emerge victorious. Lacus sat up and gentle touched his shoulder.

Kira was in deep thought when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked back and saw Lacus their with her trademark smile, he missed seeing. Kira smiled back as her and before long they were kissing each other, it was a trademark they began to do since they met, and both really missed doing that while they were apart. After about five minutes they broke it.

Kira looked at her, "You don't know how badly I missed that."

Lacus blushed, "Not as much as I have."

"Are you feeling alright?" Kira asked with concern.

Lacus smiled, "I feel a lot better, but where are we?

Kira looked at her, "Were still in Messiah, Andrew is hiding us."

Lacus was glad, but the fact they were still in this place worried her.

"It won't take them long to find us," Lacus told him.

Kira nodded but avoided looking at her, "If everything goes according to plan we should be out of here by nighttime."

Lacus somehow knew he was trying to tell her something, by his avoidance of looking at her, just another thing see was able to instantly know about him.

Lacus scooted closer to Kira and wrapped her arms around him; she almost forcefully pulled him back so he would lean into her. Kira felt what she was doing and didn't fight it. Lacus was sitting with her back against the frame, and Kira was lying with his head resting on her stomach.

"What is troubling you Kira?" Lacus asked softly.

Kira hesitated, and decided to tell her how he felt first.

"While you were gone Lacus, I had never felt so empty, apart of me was gone with you, you are everything to me, I love you with all my heart, but…I…" Kira didn't have to finish.

"It happened again didn't it?" She finished for him as she stroked his hair softly.

Kira looked up at her, "Yes and badly, I…I…killed one of the council members, nearly killed George Allster, banished my sister and my best friend and even turned on Mu." Kira told her as he shut his eyes.

Lacus knew it was bad, she absorbed all that information, but she somehow knew it all along, she knew he was afraid she would hate him, but she didn't, she never could. It was troubling yes, but she knew that he would never do those things if his mind was whole. It was his fear and past trauma that made him do that, and she knew he was suffering because of it. She would not let him completely blame himself; she loved him to much for that.

Kira knew he had to tell her and after he did he looked in her eyes, looking for her reaction. He expected her to almost be afraid of him or even hate him, he would not blame her if she did, however what he say in her eyes was love, compassion and emotion.

Lacus bent down and brushed her lips to his, which he returned, after a minute she broke it and spoke.

"I will not let you blame yourself for something you could not fully control," Lacus told him softly.

Kira looked at her, "I should be able to control this Lacus, however I couldn't I fear that I will not be able to if it happens, and I go after you."

Lacus let her tears fall, "You would never hurt me Kira, you know it and so do I, you are a gentle kind loving man, and a great King, you cannot be perfect all the time."

Kira shut his eyes, "Why don't you hate me?"

Lacus looked into his eyes, "I told you before, it's because I love you and I always will."

Kira shut his eyes as there lips met again, he knew that he would not allow his dark thoughts to ever run him again, and as long as she was with him, it would never happen again, as he vowed never to loss her again.

Their kiss lasted until they were both out of breath.

Lacus smiled at him, "We will fix everything when we get back, as I know you were already planning that."

Kira smiled at her, "My Lady knows me to well, and I will make amends when I return, but I will not apologize to George Allster." Kira told her jokingly.

Lacus chuckled, "That is something I would never do either."

They both got a laugh out of that as they remained in that position for hours just talking to each other like they loved to do.

Andrew and Luna witnessed this throughout the day and smiled at them.

"Think they will ever stop?" Luna asked.

Andrew looked at her, "I doubt it."

"I never thought a King would want to make amends for the things he did.

Andrew smiled, "That is just the person he is."

"What about tonight?" Luna asked.

Andrew smiled, "There only chance is the front gate, and I believe that he can pull it off. Andrew told her.

Luna smiled and they started getting ready.

* * *

**Onogoro outside Allster Estate**

Mu did as he said he would and he put George under constant surveillance, on this particular day he did the watching himself.

Mu tried to disguise himself the best he could, and it seemed to work. However George wasn't really talking to anybody, which flustered him a little. He watched as George seemed to regular things he always did, and Flay was just being Flay. Mu sighed as he knew it this could take awhile.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

After the morning of searching and still nothing, Gil called off the search. He knew they could not find him in the daylight, so he decided to pull back and wait until dark. Right know however Gil had other concerns, he had all he needed to proceed with his operation to take Boaz. Gil knew the time was right and he called in the two people who would inform Dearka and assist in the battle.

Gil sat on his throne as the two people he had called for entered the throne room.

One figure stopped in front of him, it was Sai, and the other was the commander that took part in the ambush, they would go and assist Dearka.

They stopped and knelt in front of there Emperor.

"You sent for us sire," The commander said.

Gil looked at him, "The time has come, go to the border and give Dearka the order to attack.

The commander looked at him, "If that is your will sire, I will obey it."

Gil looked at him, "That is not all."

The commander looked at him.

Gil smiled, "I have prepared three regular brigades you will take command of them and assist the buster squad in this attack."

The commander was a little shocked that he was not informed sooner. "I understand sire."

Gil looked at Sai, "You of course will be heading there as well."

Sai was scared, but knew he couldn't refuse. "I will do my best My Lord."

Gil smiled, "You will act as the advisor, and brief Dearka on your strategy, but both of you remember you are under his command."

Both stood up and bowed, they agreed to his plan and left the throne room. All Gil had to do at this point was wait for night to hit the sky, as the second part of his plan in eliminating the ORB King would take place.

**Courtyard**

The commander and Sai left the castle and got on there horses, and slowly left the capitol. One the way to the border where Dearka was camped they would stop at a small ZAFT barracks to acquire the three brigades, with them and the buster squad it should not be difficult to conquer Boaz.

The three slaves in the courtyard noticed that they left. They knew these two weren't that important, but they did want to inform Luna. The time would not permit them to do it now, but they would get a chance later.

* * *

**ORB ZAFT Border**

Dearka had set up his temporary camp where he was instructed to. The buster squad was preparing for the order that could come at any minute. They had taken slaves with them to help with the preparations. The slaves were constructing the catapults, sharpening weapons and preparing the firepower needed for the catapults and arrows for the numerous archers that made up the buster squad.

Dearka was in his command tent, talking with a few squad leaders from the buster squad.

"My Lord, our unit is almost complete, I have summoned the reserves from Victoria and they should arrive by morning." A captain told him.

Dearka smiled, "Well done, however we have to make sure we don't lose too many when we cross the border, from what I have heard Boaz, is practically unbreakable."

Another captain looked at him, "Is it really possible, to succeed in this mission?"

Dearka looked at him, "The Emperor assured me that they had a perfect strategy for this mission, it should arrive by the time we have to charge, however it takes more than strategy and greater numbers to win this battle."

The captains agreed strategy wasn't the only way to win a battle. There failure from the last battle proved that, there numbers went against them, but Dearka believed since they were superior in long range attacks his squad would be able to make use of the disadvantage of trying to take a fort.

"We will conclude this mission until our orders arrive," Dearka told them.

"Yes My Lord, we will win for the pride of Victoria, and the glory of ZAFT," the captains said in unison.

They concluded there long briefing and know had to play the long game of waiting for there orders to arrive, but they would not have to wait long as they were on there way.

* * *

**Messiah **

**Castle**

Night had finally arrived as Yzac was patiently waiting for it two; he went to the throne room, for his last orders.

Gil looked at him, "You wanted your duel; you shall have it, head to the main entrance and await him there."

Yzac smiled, "With pleasure, Your Highness," Yzac told him as he left.

Yzac hastily left the castle with a huge smile on his face; Yzac could no longer contain his hunger for combat. Yzac left and headed for the main gate leading out of the city, it didn't take him to long as he arrived, he stood in the middle of it awaiting his opponent.

Shiho immediately recognized him and she knew they couldn't wait for Luna any more.

"We have to find her, if he is leaving there is trouble," Shiho told them.

"Your right, besides every guard is busy with the city so I doubt they will miss us," Meryin added.

Stellar smiled, "We have to hurry."

With that they quickly snuck out of the castle, security was tight around the city but they noticed there was a path with no guards, which is the one that Andrew was supposed to patrol.

**Andrew's hideout**

Kira and Lacus were more than ready to go, they spent the day with each other, and it was like they were never apart at all.

They were waiting by the door for Andrew to give them the go ahead, Andrew entered the room.

"Alright, everything is set, it will still be risky, but you will have to chance it," he told them.

Kira smiled, "You have done will, I will be forever in your debt for looking after her while she was in here."

Andrew smiled, "I'm just protecting our nation's future Queen."

Kira and Lacus blushed and Andrew started laughing, "Well enough of that, Dacosta will take you as far as he can." Andrew told them as Dacosta entered ready to go.

"You have served ORB well Sir Waltfeld, when you return you will be honored," Kira told him.

Andrew smiled, "That sounds good to me a royal honor from my King, I will keep my eyes open around here."

Kira nodded.

Lacus looked at Andrew and smiled, "Thank you again."

Andrew smiled, "Take care of our King, your probably the only one he will listen to in that stubborn head of his."

Lacus smiled, and Kira shot Andrew a glare, "There goes your honor," Kira told him.

They got a laugh out of this and left his hideout.

As they left Luna entered, "Think they will make it?"

Andrew smiled, "They will, I know it."

After about fifteen minutes after they left Shiho and the group arrived.

Luna saw them, "What are you guys doing here?"

They caught there breath and explained everything they saw at the castle.

Andrew and Luna heard it and went silent.

"Why would Yzac leave unless he's!" Andrew shouted out.

All looked at him, "What is wrong?" Luna asked.

Andrew looked at her, "It's a trap, they want him to head to the main entrance."

All looked fearful.

"We have to go after them," Stellar said.

Andrew looked at her, "We will never make it, but it is worth a try."

They quickly followed his lead as they left, Andrew didn't even care that he might be noticed.

**City**

Dacosta lead them throughout the streets, and there path was mostly clear because they were all routes that Andrew was supposed to patrol, however when they got through those they noticed there were no guards on these as well, the guards they saw were patrolling roads that didn't lead out of the city.

"This is strange," Dacosta said.

Kira looked at him, "I agree, and I have a feeling I know what it is."

Dacosta looked at him, "What is it Your Majesty?"

Kira looked at the roads, "They want us to go this way."

Dacosta looked at him quickly, "We should turn back if it's a trap sire."

Kira smiled, "You head back, we can't have them finding out your identity, we will continue along the routes and face whatever comes our way." Kira said as Lacus nodded in agreement with him.

Dacosta knew he couldn't change there minds and did what his King told him to.

Kira and Lacus went on and stopped in a small ally that was near the entrance to the city.

Kira stopped and instantly pulled Lacus to his arms, Lacus didn't' resist as she returned it.

Kira than looked at her, "I know they have something planned, and I just want you to know that I love you and I have no regrets about coming here to get you."

Lacus looked at him as she felt her emotions lose control, the happiness, and love she felt for him only got stronger.

Lacus stared in his eyes, "I love you to Kira, and I am glad you came, just please lets not talk like it's the last time we will be able to speak."

Kira smiled down at her as they leaned closer and shared a very long passionate kiss. This kiss held all there emotions, after a few minutes they broke it.

Kira looked at her, "Let's go."

Lacus smiled and took his hand as they rushed out of the ally.

Andrew and his group spotted Dacosta and immediately stopped.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked.

Dacosta explained it to him.

Andrew held his head, "We have to hurry or it could be too late," Andrew said as Dacosta just ran with them.

Andrew had a reason to be worried; Yzac could easily rival even the best of swordsman.

Kira and Lacus made the final turn and spotted the gate, they stopped when they saw a silver haired man starring back at them with a huge grin of his face.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one will contain the Kira, Yzac fight, See you later.**


	39. Midnight Battle

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Midnight Battle**

**Messiah City**

Yzac was waiting patiently by the gates, he knew that tonight he would get his duel, his armor was light like Kira's and his sword was drawn, he held it in the ground placing both of his hands of top. As soon as he saw two figures come around the corner he knew it was time, Yzac could no longer hold his grin as the figures stopped in front of them and he saw there faces.

Kira and Lacus made the final turn and spotted the gate, they stopped when they saw a silver haired man starring back at them with a huge grin of his face.

Lacus instantly froze when she saw who it was the memories of him destroying her bodyguards flew into her mind, Kira was standing beside her and he felt her shake at the sight of this man. Kira held her hand tighter as he brought his glance back over to Yzac; at first they said nothing to each other. That soon changed as Yzac was the first to speak.

Yzac looked at the ORB King, "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

Kira looked at him, "Who are you?"

That flustered Yzac, "You want to know my name, why not ask your slave Queen their."

Lacus heard that and shut her eyes, something about this man never made her feel good anytime she was around him.

That comment didn't go over to well with Kira, "If you ever speak in that manner to her again, I will make your death slow." Kira told him as his expression changed.

Lacus seemed to notice the tone change in his voice.

Yzac smiled at the comment, "Those are great words King, however it will be unfortunate that you will not be able to back them up."

Kira glared at him and drew his sword, pointing it straight at Yzac, "You're the one doing all the talking."

Yzac returned his glare and lifted his sword, "Than I suppose our swords should do the talking, but before you die I will give you the pleasure of my name."

Kira silently watched his every move saying nothing.

"My name is Yzac Joule, Lord of Yakin Due," Yzac told him.

Kira looked at him, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Yzac was furious at the comment, "I am the leader of the Duel squad."

Kira watched him carefully, "So you're the brutal commander of that unit, well this will be more interesting than I thought."

Yzac got really angry, "I will crush you and make a greater name for myself, now fight me!" Yzac shouted at him.

Kira was ready for this, but a tug on his arm was stopping him, Kira used one eye to spot Lacus holding on his arm for dear life. Kira couldn't look at her as he had to keep his focus on Yzac, but he did speak.

"You know I have to do this Lacus," Kira told her softly.

Lacus brought his hand up and rested it on her face, "I know you do, but…"

Kira smiled and cupped her face with his free hand never taking his eyes off Yzac, "You don't have to tell me my love, words are not the only way to say what you're feeling, and I feel the same,"

Lacus rested her head on his arm, "Just be careful."

Kira smiled again, "I give you my word, make sure you stay back, somehow I don't think this guy will go after you though, he seems to want to beat me justly, but stay back just in case."

Lacus let go of his arm and stood back, "She knew this would probably not be a pretty battle.

Kira than turned his full attention back to Yzac.

"Wasn't that touching, however I would like to begin," Yzac mockingly said to him.

"You will get what you want," Kira replied as both there swords were pointed at each other and they started circling each other.

Lacus stood about twenty feet away near a building; her face showed noting but fear.

* * *

**A Street Away**

Andrew and the gang quickly were approaching the main gate they ran through these last few streets and finally came to the main gate, what they saw shocked them.

"Were too late," Dacosta said.

Andrew looked at them, "There is nothing we can do, without giving our identity away, but that is not an option anymore.

The four others observed the sight; Kira and Yzac were circling each other slowly, sizing each other up. Lacus was next to a building with a fearful look on her face.

As Kira was circling he spotted Andrew and Dacosta about to move in.

"Are you ready Commander?" Dacosta asked.

"Let's do it," Andrew said as they were about to charge into battle, but something stopped them.

They stopped when they saw there King give them a nod indicating to stay out of this. They were a little shocked, but they had to comply.

Kira saw what they were about to do and immediately indicated to them to stop, he knew Yzac was going to duel fairly, so he returned the notion and would do it himself. Yzac was so occupied with Kira that he didn't even notice the nod.

"Why would he do that?" Meryin asked.

Andrew looked at her, "That is the way he is, he wants to handle this by himself."

Shiho looked at them, "I saw the King fight he is good, but I saw Yzac train a lot back in Yakin Due, so I can instantly tell this will not be easy."

Dacosta looked at him, "Are you sure we should just do nothing?"

Andrew looked at him, "We will do what our King tells us to."

Stellar looked at Lacus, she wanted to help her friend, but she couldn't at this time.

* * *

**Main Entrance**

Kira and Yzac were still circling each other slowly, trying to find a weakness, but they soon realized it was hopeless; the other was not leaving a single spot unguarded. They knew they only had one choice.

Kira and Yzac instantly stopped and stared deep into each others eyes, they were about fifteen feet away from each other. They starred at each other for a second, and in an instant charged at each other. There blades met in a thunderous clash, that echoed throughout the streets.

There blades connected and instantly tried pushing each other back, however both found out that they were pretty much equal in power. Yzac felt the rush of battle with a superior opponent and he knew this is what he wanted. Kira was a little surprised at first; he instantly knew that this opponent was not one he could take lightly.

They broke there test of strength and Yzac tried something else, he moved in as fast as he could with a slash, but he soon found out that Kira's speed was a little faster than his, but he would have to try and hide that. Kira dodged his attack and instantly spun around; he didn't notice Yzac's speed advantage. Yzac charged again, this time with a thrust, Kira easily deflected it, but that was only half of Yzac's attack, after the sword was deflected Yzac smirked and shifted his weight to one side, swinging his sword upwards towards Kira's back. Yzac was famous for this attack and he knew that had to be it. As the slash was coming towards Kira's back Kira got wind of what he tried and instantly raised his sword behind his head lowering it to stop the slash. The slash was deflected and Yzac instantly felt surprise.

Yzac moved back into position breathing a little hard, Kira did the same there battle was going on ten minutes and neither one was any closer to a hit.

Yzac was flustered his attack failed, he knew that this was going to be no easy win, the duel he wanted was the duel he got.

Kira was absorbing his movement's with every sense he had, Yzac was still showing no weakness. Kira decided that he would not wait for another attack and charged Yzac. Yzac didn't expect this as he raised his sword in a defensive position, Yzac didn't want him to make an attack, it would show his speed disadvantage a little bit. Kira made a side swiping slash as he got towards Yzac, he was lucky as he was able to get his sword in the right position hiding his disadvantage. There sword connected again, but instead by trying to push each other back, Kira jumped back and used his speed to get on the side of Yzac. Kira almost in a dive used one hand and placed it on the ground and used the ground to swift his body a little making a thrust for Yzac's chest Yzac was once again amazed and had to remove one hand from his sword to block the attack. There swords connected again in a thunderous clash.

They immediately tried pushing each other back again, but they went no where. Instead they each shifted to there sides, and threw a punch at each others faces. Both connected and knocked each other back a little.

They stood there staring at each other breathing even more heavily as the battle entered the twenty minute mark.

Lacus couldn't help but find it hard to watch her tears formed in her eyes, she had never known Kira to take this long in a fight.

Staring from a distance the others couldn't believe it either.

"This is an amazing fight," Dacosta said.

Shiho looked at him, "No one has ever made Yzac go this long."

Meryin smiled, "That is good isn't it?"

Stellar smiled, "I think he can win.

Andrew wanted to join there conversation, but knew it was way too early for that.

Kira and Yzac stared at each other again, they instantly charged at each other with there swords clashing, Yzac knew they were wearing down and his disadvantage would soon show. He looked around and saw a small hole in the road where they were standing and came up with an idea. He broke the clash and moved backwards a little bit moving away from the whole. Kira saw the opportunity and charged at him, there blades were about to meet when Yzac charged at him much lower going for a thrust to his stomach. Kira had to abandon his attack, he kept going they would stab each other and Yzac took a gamble that he would block. Kira blocked the attack, but Yzac slammed his body into him causing his foot to stumble in the hole. Kira felt his foot give out and he instantly fell to the ground dropping his sword near his hand as he fell.

Yzac smiled triumphantly as he knew this was it; He slowly walked over to a dazed Kira.

All who stood by watched in fear as there King fell, but the most fearful was Lacus, she couldn't control the tears as they fell.

Kira came out of his daze and noticed his sword was not in his hands. He saw Yzac slowly approach him. Kira knew he was in trouble, but he glanced over to Lacus who was now crying. She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him not to give up, the fear apparent and he knew that he would not leave her like this, he made her a promise long ago and he would not fail at it now.

Yzac stopped right in front on him with a satisfied look in his face; He held his sword and brought it straight down for the fatal stab. Kira instantly used his speed and got his sword quickly deflecting the attack away from his body, Yzac's blade was deflected just a few inches away from his body. Yzac again looked at him in shock. Kira than brought his leg up in front of him and kicked Yzac straight in the stomach knocking him falling back a few feet. Yzac hit the ground and he was in a daze. Kira instantly rose up off his feet and looked at Lacus.

Lacus' face was now filled with relief. Kira smiled at her and turned his attention back to Yzac.

Kira watched as Yzac, slowly got back up.

"Curse you King!" Yzac yelled to him.

Kira looked at him, "I thought you wanted to make a name for yourself, well your failing."

Yzac felt his anger rise as he charged at him again. Kira waited and blocked the attack, but what Kira noticed in his attack was that he was slow on his let side. Kira knew he had his weakness. Kira used all his power and started pushing Yzac back. Yzac couldn't believe it, he was losing on strength. Kira knocked him back.

"It ends right now," Kira told him.

Yzac felt his anger rise again, and was about to charge but Kira beat him to it. Yzac saw Kira fast approaching him and he instantly made a vertical slash, but that is what Kira expected by studying his moves. Kira saw the attack and instantly spun straight around, as Yzac's blade hit the ground, Yzac starred in disbelief as he knew he was in trouble.

Kira finished spinning and lowered his body and slashing straight up from the ground towards Yzac's chest, Yzac tired to push himself back but it wasn't good enough. Kira brought the blade up and it instantly connected with Yzac's face making a serious but none fatal blow.

Blood flew out as Yzac dropped his sword and fell to the ground a couple of feet back. The impact on the ground hit his head knocked him out cold.

Kira looked over and him and knew he was done for, Kira than turned his attention back over to Lacus who was smiling at him, Kira was breathing heavily after the thirty minute battle, but that look on her face made him feel a lot better.

Kira immediately walked over to her and embraced her. Lacus returned it as she was glad he was unharmed.

The others witnessing this were amazed.

"I can't believe he lost," Shiho said.

Meryin smiled, "Your right he is amazing."

Luna looked at them, "It appears they will be alright from here on out."

Stellar smiled, "We should go congratulate them."

Andrew looked at them, "No leave them to go, we still have a job to do here." Andrew said as he knew that they were still in danger."

Dacosta looked at him, "Your right sir."

With that they left as nobody had ever seen them. There was someone else witnessing that battle and he had a huge grin on his face.

"_This was very entertaining; I cannot wait to see the look on the Emperors face." _Rau told himself as he walked back towards the castle.

Kira and Lacus broke there embrace.

"We should go," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, and agreed. They shared a small kiss and left Messiah. Andrew had horses standing by for them outside the city so they would be fine.

* * *

**Castle**

Gil watched the doors open hoping to see Yzac, however he saw Rau walk in with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Gil asked.

Rau smiled, "I can to inform you of the duel sire."

Gil looked at him, "Great I need some good news." Gil told him.

Rau looked at him, "Yzac has failed Your Majesty."

Gil instantly looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

Rau smiled, "I watched with my own eyes."

"You watched him lose and did nothing," Gil shouted at him.

"He wanted that duel himself, and you yourself told him he could have it alone." Rau replied.

Gil looked at him, "Anyway it really matters not, and I have what I wanted out of this deal."

Rau smiled, "I shall take my leave then." Rau said as he left.

Gil had what he wanted and that was an upcoming war, Rau was on the verge of getting what he wanted. Yzac was brought back to the castle where he would receive treatment.

He had yet to wake up, but his wound would leave a scar that would remind him everyday of what took place this night.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be up byThursday.Bye for now.**


	40. Into ORB

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty**

**Into ORB**

**ORB ZAFT Border**

The commander and Sai did as they were instructed by the Emperor's orders. They made it to a camp and collected the three battalions he had previously prepared for them, wasting no time they quickly set out to where Dearka was camped. It only took them to morning to arrive at the camp.

"My lord, they are here," a guard told Dearka.

Dearka looked at them, "Show them in."

The man bowed and quickly went to retrieve the commander, after the commander got settled he and Sai followed the man to Dearka's command tent.

The commander and Sai walked in.

Dearka looked at them, "I take it, that it's time to begin."

The commander nodded to him, "The Emperor was given the order, he wants us to commence the attack immediately."

Dearka looked at him, "We finished our preparations last night, we can begin as soon as he go over the strategy," Dearka said as all eyes fell on Sai.

Sai looked at them, "The first and foremost is we have to defeat their border guards, without to many losses."

The commander nodded, "I believe we should hit them hard with our archers and rush them into a quick defeat."

Dearka looked at him, "No, we need the equipment for the fort at Boaz; you will have to do something else."

Sai looked at him, "Tell me, what your scouts have observed from the border?"

Dearka looked at him, "It is very strange; we have not seen many patrols almost as if there weren't any knight at all."

Sai took that to note.

"I thought there was a small camp set up past the border?" the commander asked.

"Your right there is one, and that is what makes this very strange," Dearka replied.

Sai looked at them, "I believe we should not even make the Busters presence known in the attack."

All looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" The commander asked.

"I have a hunch that they may not have many knights at that base." Sai told them seriously.

The commander looked at him, "Even if it's true, we could still suffer heavy losses."

Sai looked at him, "Not necessary, we should use the three brigades to crush right through them, and have the most skilled archers stay secluded and provide a little distraction, which should give us the advantage."

Dearka looked at him, "I still don't see why my unit has to stay hidden."

Sai looked at him, "Simple, they will without a doubt send for reinforcements, and if someone gets through and speaks words about a main squad, they would send for reinforcements from Onogoro, which would put us at a big disadvantage, if they are able to get help it would be preferred to be ordinary knights, instead of there elite group from Onogoro."

"Won't they head straight for Onogoro?" the commander asked.

Sai smiled, "That is why we will have the buster squad shift around to block the main path to Onogoro, and we will use half of another squad to decoy that they are apart of the Buster squad."

Dearka smiled, "You're playing it safe."

Sai looked at him, "I am just an advisor, the main decision is yours, this is just my opinion."

Dearka looked at all of them, "We will go with that plan, if we start the attack immediately we should have it finished and be near Boaz by night."

"By using half of a squad to disguise the Buster squad, we will have even less knights to accomplish this." The commander said.

Sai looked at him, "It should be a problem, you will see."

"What about the equipment sire, if we are to reach Boaz by night, we will have to take it with us." The commander said.

Dearka smiled, "Why do you think we brought the slaves, let them hall it around, we will reach Boaz by night."

The commander didn't like this but he was not in command.

Dearka looked at all of them, "Well let's begin."

Dearka gave the final order and summoned all squad leaders; they heard the order and started moving out. They were already prepared to head into battle, so it did not take long. They instantly headed straight to the border and set up there positions, attacking in daylight would not let them hide themselves, but that didn't matter. The two in a half brigades would charge while the skilled archers from the buster squad would fire at them, as they shifted into ORB blocking the main roads. Dearka saw everyone in there positions and then he gave the order.

**Elsewhere around the border**

Kira and Lacus made the long journey to the border leaving after the duel, and arriving in the morning. It was to risky for them to cross the border back into ORB in daylight with ZAFT patrol's riding back and forth so they decided to take refuge inside a forest until night had returned, that would be when they would cross back over into ORB.

* * *

**Boaz**

Athrun was in his estate going over some deployment changes for the knights surrounding the border bases, normally Kira would do all of this, but he wasn't himself for days and now he was in Messiah hopefully returning to ORB. Athrun was going through these documents when Cagalli entered his study. Cagalli really enjoyed staying in Boaz; ever since they arrived the two have practically been inseparable.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

Athrun smiled, "Two things actually."

Cagalli looked at him, "And you will tell me right?"

Athrun chuckled a little, "If you insist, first I am waiting for a messenger to arrive so I can send him to one of our border camps, and second trying to handle the deployment transfers to all these camps, it hasn't been done in days, and that could be disastrous."

Cagalli knew it was because Kira went crazy, and that he was gone without practically anyone knowing.

Cagalli looked at the papers, "You seem to be doing a good job though."

Athrun looked at her, "Are you kidding me, I don't know how Kira can put up with all these documents all the time, it would drive a person insane."

They both were a little silent after that comment as the remembrance of what happened a few days ago came back into mind.

Athrun looked at her, "He will pull out of it you know that."

Cagalli smiled, "I know he will, I just hope it happens soon."

Athrun was about to say something when the person he sent for arrived.

"I am here My Lord," The man said as he entered the study.

Athrun looked at him, "Very good, I want you to head to the base north of here and deliver these documents to the captain there."

The man nodded and took the documents, "I will see to it sir." the man said as he took the documents and left.

Athrun watched him leave as Cagalli embraced him again.

"You know, I think things will get better," Cagalli said.

Athrun looked at her, "Your right, but things have a tendency to get worse before better."

Athrun told her as they shared a small kiss.

The messenger got on his horse and headed straight to the base camp Athrun told him to.

* * *

**ORB Base camp near the border**

The situation was a little more grave at the base camp than even Athrun knew about, about half of there knights were still deployed at other camps, waiting for there orders that never came.

Inside the camp the captain was do things the best he could with the low numbers he had.

"Captain, still no word from Onogoro," a lower ranked knight said.

The captain was waiting for the documents that did not arrive in days.

"I see, keep a watch for them though." the captain said.

"Well do sir," the man said as he left the captain.

That lower knight's job was to head towards the Onogoro road to wait for the documents, and he headed back that way.

Dearka and the others had the camp in sights and they immediately noticed the small numbers.

"This will most likely be easier than I thought," Dearka said.

Sai smiled, "I told you my hunch was right."

Dearka looked over to the commander, "Alright lets begin, take your unit and head straight in, I will have the Buster squad shift to the south road leading to Onogoro."

The commander agreed and went back to his unit, he gave the order and they immediately started charging. As soon as they did, he and the Buster squad moved to there positions and fired the first wave of arrows.

Back at the base, the watch guards immediately saw the charge coming from the hills and alerted the camp. The captain came running out wandering what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

The guards shouted over to him, "Sir enemy attack."

The captain got a little higher and his face dropped when he saw the knights charging in.

"Get everybody over here, get them in to position to defend this attack, someone get to Onogoro." the captain shouted and a few riders got on there horses but that was when the Buster squads first wave of arrows hit, knocking about twenty percent of the camp to there deaths.

The captain knew he was in trouble.

Dearka and the Buster squad easily got to there positions while still firing they were blocking the road, and it was all up to the commander from here on.

The knight that was heading to the main road to wait for the documents saw the entire squad froze when he saw the number he immediately turned around, when he got there, both sides were engaged in a brutal battle with his side losing. The knight got back into camp and saw the captain trying his best to defend them off.

"Captain they have the main road blocked," the knight told him.

The captain turned around, "You mean there are more of them?"

The knight nodded, "Yes Sir, what should we do?

The captain looked at him, "If they are blocking the main road it means there target must be Boaz, head there and inform Lord Athrun of this, we will hold them as long as we can."

The man didn't want to go but he had to, "Yes sir, I will not fail."

The captain smiled at him and watched him leave, he then turned back around to engage a very fierce knight that brought him to his death, it was the ZAFT commander. The captain's last thought was that the man would make it to Boaz.

The rider quickly left, but he was spotted by one of Dearka's guards a ways away.

"My Lord, over there," the guard pointed to him.

Dearka looked in the direction and saw a man riding out.

Dearka raised his bow, "We can't have that."

Dearka was the best archer in the squad; he quickly aimed and shot the man from an incredible distance, the arrow struck through his back.

The man knew he was hit, but that didn't stop him as he continued riding towards Boaz.

"My Lord, he is still going," his underling said.

Dearka looked at him, "Let him go, he won't get far."

The man nodded his head, "As you wish My Lord."

After the captain perished the rest of the base, fell not to long after that. Dearka and the rest of them regrouped in the camp, which was mostly covered with ORB knights. They didn't lose even ten percent of their force, and they believed it was good enough to take Boaz. Dearka walked into the main building along with Sai and the commander.

"Congratulations My Lord," the commander said.

Dearka smiled, "It fell a lot sooner than I expected, we should march straight to Boaz."

"Shouldn't we rest the men first?" the commander asked.

Dearka looked at him, "We have no time, they can rest tonight after we reach Boaz."

The commander nodded, "What about the slaves?"

Dearka looked at him, "Who cares about them, they have their role, and if we lose some to exhaustion so be it."

Sai nodded, "Yeah, all they do is lug the equipment around."

"Whatever you say My Lord," the commander replied.

Dearka smiled, "Good, now lets head to Boaz, prepare the knights."

Both Sai and Dearka agreed and got the knights ready to make the journey to Boaz, which should be around night. They were prepared and started heading straight for Boaz, Dearka led the modestly large army through the mountains and they would soon reach Boaz.

* * *

**Near Boaz**

The knight that was sent by the captain could barely remain conscious as he tired with all his might to make it to Boaz, however his wounds were great and he would not make it. He rode as far as he could, but collapsed on the ground.

The messenger that Athrun had sent was making his way to the base that was destroyed when he came upon the man on the ground.

The messenger instantly got off his horse and checked the man.

"Are you alright, what happened?" The man said as he saw the arrow in his back.

The man looked at him, "I must…our camp…ZAFT knights…must get to Boaz," the man was struggling to say.

The messenger looked at him, "Listen I am from Boaz, are what are you saying?"

The man looked at him, "Than it…will not be…in vain, ZAFT is headed for Boaz…there numbers…are too large."

The messenger had a worried look on his face, "ZAFT is headed for Boaz, we have to get help from Onogoro."

The man quickly grabbed his arm, "They…blocked the road…to Onogoro…there force is to large…defend Boaz."

The messenger knew that this man would not make it.

"How far are they, how much time do we have?" the messenger asked frantically.

The man looked at him, "They destroyed… the base by now, they should… reach Boaz by night, you have…to stop them……" the man said as he died.

The messenger gently picked him up and put him on his horse, he couldn't leave someone who used all there strength to try and save his city. He got him on the horse and instantly returned to Boaz, they would not be that far behind him, but he knew the land better than they did, and there great numbers would take longer to get through the rough terrine.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

It was not an easy day for Yzac as he woke up and remembered everything that had happened. He was furious with what took place and then he saw his scar. He hated the ORB King with all his being and swore his revenge. He knocked out the medical staff trying to help him and went right to the throne room.

He instantly walked in and saw Gil.

"My Lord, I must go to Boaz," Yzac insisted to him.

Gil looked at him, "You will not."

Yzac got flustered, "Look at my face sire; I must get him back for this."

Gil smiled, "In due time, I need you here at the moment."

"I would be better fighting him again," Yzac said almost in a shout.

Gil got flustered, "He won't even be in Boaz, besides you lost what makes you think you can win without more training."

Yzac was mad, but the point the Emperor made was true. Yzac said nothing as he walked out of the throne room, Gil watched him leave with smile on his face.

* * *

**Boaz**

The messenger quickly returned to the castle as it was almost dark, he quickly rode in and the guards were a little surprised to see him with a body of an ORB knight. The man handed his body down to a guard and quickly rushed into the estate to inform Athrun.

Inside a room in the estate Athrun and Cagalli were just sitting their talking when the man rushed into the room, the doors flew open and they both looked at him.

"My Lord, terrible news sir," the messenger said as he tried to catch his breath.

Athrun looked at him, "Calm down, and tell me." Athrun said as he saw the man's face.

The man looked at him, "On my way to the base I saw a fatally injured knight from the base."

Athrun and Cagalli looked at him seriously.

"The man's dying words told me they were under attack from a massive ZAFT army," he told him.

Athrun stood straight up, "Are you sure about that!" he almost shouted.

The man nodded his head, "They are headed straight for us Sir, and the arrow in his back was a ZAFT arrow so he was not lying."

Athrun looked at Cagalli who had a worried face and than back at the man.

"How much time do we have?" Athrun asked.

"He said by nightfall." the messenger replied.

Athrun looked at him seriously, "I need you to head to Onogoro."

The man looked at him, "I thought that to sir, but they are headed here on the road that blocks our path to Onogoro."

Athrun walked over to him, "Than head to another base, try the western base near the border, and tell them about this situation."

The man bowed, "I will sir." with that said he instantly left the room and the city, on his way out he heard the trembling of the ground and looked over to see a massive army, at first glance he knew it was trouble, the man was headed in the opposite direction so he would be fine, but he knew he had to hurry.

"Are you sure this is right?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun looked at her, "I knew something like this would happen, especially with our borders disorganized, in fact the ZAFT Emperor had probably planned it like this."

Cagalli was about to say something when a man rushed in the room.

"My Lord, we have trouble," the guard said.

Athrun and Cagalli instantly followed him outside to one of the balconies.

**Outside the Fortress**

Dearka and the others had finally arrived, at first glance they could tell that this fort was not going to be easy, but they could make due.

"This will not be easy Sir," the commander said.

Dearka looked at him, "Set everybody in there positions, have all squad leaders meet with me after."

"As you wish My Lord," the man replied.

Dearka looked over at Sai, "Well, will your famous strategies work here?"

Sai looked at him, "I believe it will."

Dearka looked at the fort, "It should be to hard."

Sai smiled, "You're planning on starting the attack tonight?"

Dearka looked at him, "No way, the knights and myself need rest for that; we will discuss the matter tomorrow, besides they aren't going anywhere."

Sai smiled and they both returned to looking at the fort.

****

**Athrun's Estate**

Athrun and Cagalli instantly followed the man to the balcony and didn't like what they saw. The sun was setting but they could still see the massive army circling around the fort.

Cagalli held Athrun's arm.

Athrun looked at her, "We will get through this, right know stay inside the estate," he told her sternly, Cagalli would normally never listen, but she knew if he was worried about her they would not be able to defend this fort, and he would not command well.

Cagalli went back inside and Athrun looked at his guard.

"Inform the commanders, get all knights ready," Athrun said to the man as he knew he himself had to prepare for the defense of his city.

The guard instantly went to carry out his orders. Athrun took one last look at the massive army and he knew that he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

**ORB ZAFT Border**

Night came and Kira and Lacus had to cross the border, it wasn't too difficult as the darkness shielded them from any nearby patrols, they were heading to a base to the west of Boaz, where they would be able to make safe passage to Onogoro. They crossed the border and Kira instantly stopped.

"Kira what's wrong?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her, "I don't know, but I can feel something's wrong."

Lacus looked at him confused.

Kira smiled at her, "Anyway let's continue it won't take us long."

Lacus smiled and agreed and the both rode towards the base.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up bythe weekend.See you later.**


	41. News

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**News**

**ORB Base West of Boaz**

The guards were watching over the base when they saw two figures approaching from the north.

"What is it?" one asked.

The second looked, "Better inform the captain."

The man nodded and instantly went to retrieve the captain, a few minutes later the captain returned and looked in the direction of the two approaching figures. It was still dark almost morning.

Kira and Lacus saw the base and had a sigh of relief, they steadily approached the base.

The captain continued to look as the figures stopped their horses in front of the main gate, the guards were already surrounding them, most were young and didn't know there King's face.

Kira and Lacus came to a stop as the knights were cautious of them, Kira smiled as he saw the captain approaching him.

The captain wasn't expecting any visitors which made him naturally cautious. He went to the front gate with two younger knights behind him.

"You think this is a trap captain?" one asked.

The captain looked at him, "Anything is possible, just stay on your toes."

They agreed with them and followed them closely when there captain instantly stopped causing them to run into him.

They were a little confused when they saw the captains eyes grow wide.

The guards had there swords ready, but an angry shout from the captain made them withdrawal.

"Stand down at once!" the captain shouted.

All turned to look at him, Kira smiled as he knew this man well. The captain walked near his horse and kneeled down. All knights were confused at his actions, until he spoke.

"Your Majesty, it brings us great honor for your presence here," The captain said as all other knights stared at this man in shock. After a few moments they all kneeled down as well staring at their King in awe.

Kira smiled and got down off his horse, "It has been to long captain." Kira told him as he helped Lacus down from her horse as he always did.

The captain looked up at him, "I apologize for this sire, we were not informed of a visit from you."

Kira walked over to them, "Rise all of you," Kira told them as all knights got up and looked at there King.

Kira looked back at the captain, "This was not a planned visit captain, just a little get away." Kira lied as Lacus held his arm trying to make it look convincing.

The captain looked at Lacus, "Ah…this must be Lady Lacus."

Lacus was surprised a bit, but by know everybody in the Kingdom knew of her.

Kira looked at him, "Yes it is, however we are a bit exhausted," Kira said trying to hide the reason they were there.

The captain looked at him, "Strange I could have swore you came in from the north…well anyway we are honored to have you here, how long will you be around Your Highness?"

Kira looked at him, "I will be heading out later this afternoon, I have something important to take care of." Kira told him as he remembered what he did.

The captain nodded, "We will put you up in the command tent sire, I will shift the guards to make sure of your safety."

Kira smiled, "It's not necessary, just pretend were not here." Kira told him as he left with Lacus not far behind.

The captain watched him, they heard a bunch of rumors how the King had lost his mind, but after seeing him normal, he figured that was all they were, and he was glad. The rest of the knights were happy to see their King, especially the younger ones who were about his age. They reached where they could rest for a little bit and they did.

They went inside the tent that was quickly transformed into a place of comfort for the King. Kira stood by the opening looking around and Lacus embraced him from behind.

"You still have that feeling don't you?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled, she could read him like always.

"I know it's probably nothing, but I won't feel better until we are in Onogoro." Kira replied.

Lacus rested her head on his back, "I understand, but for now you must rest." Lacus almost sounded demanding.

Kira smiled, "Is that an order My Lady?"

Lacus smiled, "If that is what it takes yes it is."

Kira turned around out of her embrace and kissed her. After awhile they broke it and Kira looked at her again.

"You know I can never deny your requests, and you love to throw them around don't you?" Kira asked jokingly.

Lacus looked at him, "That is right, know rest."

Kira smiled and let Lacus lead him away from the door back into the tent.

* * *

**Boaz**

Things were not that easy going that day in Boaz, the town inside was well aware of what was going on around outside, panic and fear over took the people as the knights inside the city scrambled to get to there positions. Athrun was doing a good job for the preparations for the defense, but he knew well no attack would take place until dark. Athrun looked at the massive army surrounding his fort and knew that even though the fort was one of the best in ORB, with time the enemy would be able to get in. He had to hope only for the messenger he sent would make it to reinforcements in time.

Outside the city Dearka was doing the same thing, they were using the day to finish moving everybody in to there positions; it was a mountainous region so moving the equipment wasn't easy. Dearka already planned that he would make no attack until dark, when he could use both his long and short range archers. As the evening hours fast approached Dearka called one more meeting, to discuss the strategy.

* * *

**ORB Base West of Boaz**

As the evening hours fast approached, Kira and Lacus still had not left. In fact they weren't even awake. The exhaustion from the past days was heavier on them than they thought. The captain knew that something was not right, but he left it alone.

When it was nearly dark, the messenger Athrun sent had arrived, normally it would not take this long; however he had to go the long way to avoid any contact with ZAFT Knights.

The man saw the base and was glad he made it; He immediately rushed to the front gates. The guards stopped him, but they regionalized him as one of their own.

The man stopped his horse by the front gate, "I need to speak to whoever is in command of this base!" the man shouted.

The guards looked at each other, and one went to find the captain, a few minutes later the captain returned with him.

"What is going on?" the captain asked.

The messenger looked at him, "Sir our border base to the east was destroyed and Boaz is under attack!" the man shouted again.

The captain looked at him seriously, "Attack how?"

The messenger looked at him, "There army is massive, Boaz will be outnumbered we must get help from Onogoro, the road was blocked so Lord Athrun informed me to come here."

The captain remembered something, "I don't think you will have to go to Onogoro."

The messenger got confused, "Sir, the King must be informed of this and we need there assistance."

The captain smiled, "The King is here, so I don't think you'll have a problem get those reinforcements."

The messenger looked shocked and a little relieved.

The captain looked at him, "Come with me and tell him exactly what's going on."

The messenger instantly got off his horse and followed the captain, the mood around the camp changed when they heard what was going on in Boaz. The captain stopped him and since this was an emergency he went inside the tent. The captain walked in to find them both sleeping on a cot they had quickly set up for him earlier, Lacus was resting on his chest as Kira's one arm was wrapped around her. The captain had no choice but to wake him as it was an emergency.

"Your Majesty we have a situation," the captain said loudly hoping they would wake, and they did.

Kira heard someone shouting and looked over at the captain, "What…what's going on?" Kira asked trying to wake up. Lacus also stirred and opened her eyes never breaking the embrace she had on him.

"My Lord, I apologize but we have a major situation, a messenger from Lord Athrun has arrived." the man told him.

Kira looked at him, "Well, what did it say?"

The captain frowned, "Sir our eastern border base was annihilated, and a massive ZAFT army is attacking Boaz as we speak."

Kira sat straight up as Lacus did as well with worried looks on their faces.

"They are under attack, how big of a force?" Kira asked.

The captain looked at him, "I have not all the details sir, the messenger should explain all of it."

Kira instantly stood up, grabbed his sword and left the tent, with Lacus right behind him.

Kira walked out and the messenger knelt, "No time for formalities, what is going on?" Kira asked concerned.

The messenger looked at him and explained everything Athrun told him and everything he saw.

Kira looked at him, "Boaz fort is strong, but it will not be able to withstand a force like that forever."

The messenger and the captain looked at him.

Kira turned around and went back inside the tent, all were a little confused at his actions, but a few minutes he returned with an unsealed letter. Kira rolled up the letter and used the ring of ORB he wore to seal the letter with a little wax. Kira than handed the letter over to the messenger.

The man took the letter and was still a little confused.

Kira looked at him, "Head to Onogoro and give that letter to Sir Mu La Flaga, I authorize the royal guard and five battalions of Onogoro's elite force to head here."

The man was still confused that he didn't want them to head to Ongoro.

Kira smiled as he was able to tell what the man was thinking.

"They will head here, and I will personally lead them to Boaz," Kira told him.

All around heard what he had said, and the respect and awe they felt for their King doubled as they were all ready for battle.

The captain looked at him, "We will go with you My Lord."

Kira looked at him, "No, I need you to remain here, we can not let another base fall to ZAFT, and this attack on Boaz may only be a diversion so ZAFT can destroy our border bases."

The captain looked at him, "Wouldn't that mean that there knights at Boaz are just sacrifices."

Kira looked at him, "The ZAFT Emperor doesn't care how many he loses as long as he gets what he wants, but that is just a precaution, I believe ZAFT wants Boaz."

The captain agreed with him.

Kira looked back over to the messenger, "That the southern route and you will be able to reach Onogoro without delay, go." Kira told him.

The man smiled and got back on his horse, he wasted no time as he headed straight for Onogoro.

Kira looked back at Lacus who gave him the same look. Kira knew this was his fault, not that he saved Lacus he would never regret that, but if he took care of the border transfers better this would probably not have happened.

* * *

**Boaz**

**Outside the Fort**

Dearka called the meeting like he planned, all the squad leaders attended.

Dearka looked at him, "How are the preparations?"

A captain looked at him, "My Lord the catapults are ready and the first shot is already loaded, the slaves are useful in this part, as our knights will not bet warn out."

Dearka smiled, "How about my archers?"

Another captain looked at him, "My unit is in there range Sir, we have torches set up if needed."

Another captain looked at him, "My unit as well Sir, we are a bit closer but we should be fine in the dark."

Dearka smiled again, "Excellent, what about our infantry?"

The commander looked at him, "All three brigades are in their positions, and our cavalry will be useless so they will have to join the infantry."

Dearka nodded his head, "Perfect, all of you know the signals correct?"

All nodded in agreement.

Dearka looked at Sai, "Alright it's all yours."

Sai looked at all of them, "The attack will begin when it is complete darkness, our catapults will do most of the work, and our short range archers will join in, this will continue throughout the night, when the sun comes up our infantry will charge the wall, the walls are strong but the battering ram we made should give us a chance. Expect heavy losses from this, but that is acceptable." Sai was telling them as the commander didn't like what he said.

Sai then went on, "While the infantry tries to pound a hole in the gate and wall, our long range archers will take over as well. We will continue this until the gate comes down, whatever is left will charge in the city and the buster squad archers will stop there attack and charge as well, infantry will do the same, and we will take the city."

All heard that and were glad that it seemed like a good plan.

Dearka smiled, "We will go with that, alright the attack begins a dark, get to your positions."

All agreed and smiled as they left the tent, Dearka as well and he got in his position, waiting for the attack to begin.

**Inside the fort**

Athrun was inside making his preparations as well. The city was in panic, but he couldn't do anything about it yet. Athrun went to the front wall, and looked over the situation.

Boaz had two walls that went around the city, one surrounding the city, and another one surrounding that it gave the city extra protection from long range attacks. Athrun went to the outermost wall and the Aegis squad was doing the best they could to get ready. They had catapults of there own, but until the enemy got into the open they could not use them. There archers surrounded the wall, and waited for the enemy to come to the fort. The knights were in between the walls just in case they got through the wall, if the situation called for it they would open the first gate and let the Aegis infantry take it to sword to sword since they were experts in both styles of fighting. Athrun even had a surprise for the first wave if they made it past the first wall.

Athrun over looked the area, when one of his captains joined him.

"My Lord, all is ready," the captain told him.

Athrun looked at him, "Good, I believe they will start at dark, we cannot lose too many to the first night or we will never hold them."

The captain agreed, "We will fight for Boaz, and ORB sir, we will not lose this fort that has never fallen."

Athrun smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, because we are fighting for the princess as well."

The captain smiled, "I understand sir, and we will not lose for your future wife."

Athrun chuckled, "Is it that obvious?"

The captain smiled, "Yes it is sir, and we are all happy for you, which will give us another reason to fight our hardest."

"I have faith that we will win this battle, but it will not be easy." Athrun told him seriously.

The captain smiled, "Whoever said life would be easy My Lord, anyway I will return to my post and keep an eye open." the captain said as he started walking away.

"Stay alive," Athrun told him.

The captain looked back at him, "It has been an honor to serve you and Boaz sir, we will have to celebrate after out victory."

Athrun chuckled and turned his attention back to the massive army it was getting dark and Athrun knew this first night was critical.

**Outside the Fort**

As soon as darkness hit the sky Dearka smiled.

"It is time, give the signal," Dearka told a subordinate.

Since it was dark the man nodded his head and set a large cloth on fire, as soon as it was on fire, he went to the highest part of the mountain and waved it back and forth signaling the captains around the city.

They saw the signal and gave there men the order to fire.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; I want to get as detailed as possible with the battle so the next chapter will be out by Monday. Bye for now.**


	42. Battle of Boaz Part One

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Battle of Boaz Part One**

**ORB Base West of Boaz**

Kira was waiting for the royal guard to return, and he had to admit it was frustrating. Kira knew that this was his failure, since he neglecting his duties to the border. Kira wanted to leave right now, but he knew he would be no help with the force at this base; he had no choice but to wait for the Onogoro reinforcements. Kira probably would have lost it again if Lacus wasn't there. Kira stood near the entrance to his base, and waited for the Onogoro brigades.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself Kira," Lacus told him as she walked up behind him and stood at his side.

Kira looked at her, "This is my fault Lacus, I could have done something about this day's ago, but I neglected my responsibilities to the ORB people."

Lacus embraced him, "If it is anyone's fault Kira it is mine, I am the reason you left ORB." Lacus told him as guilt started overcoming her.

Kira turned around and embraced her even harder, "Never say that Lacus, I should have done something about this before I came after you, if it wasn't for you myself and ORB would be at loss."

Lacus looked at him.

Kira smiled at her, "All the good you have done for ORB in such a short time, and if I would have never met you my life would still be empty."

Lacus smiled, "All the joy I have given you Kira, you returned to me over and over."

Kira leaned in and kissed her passionately, after a good three minutes they broke their kiss.

Kira looked into her eyes, "We will get through this Lacus, I will not lose to ZAFT."

Lacus smiled, "I never doubted you would, I know you will be the King everybody expects you to be from now on."

Kira smiled, and held her tightly as they watched by the gate hoping it wouldn't take to long for the reinforcements to arrive.

* * *

**Boaz**

**Outside the Castle**

As soon as darkness hit the sky Dearka smiled.

"It is time, give the signal," Dearka told a subordinate.

Since it was dark the man nodded his head and set a large cloth on fire, as soon as it was on fire, he went to the highest part of the mountain and waved it back and forth signaling the captains around the city.

"Captain we have the signal," A lower knight said.

The captain looked at the signal and smiled, he than looked back at the other knights.

"Send up the signal, and prepare to fire," the captain said.

The knights quickly scrambled, they were only able to get there catapults on the east side of the fort, because of all the rough terrain. It was a disadvantage but they would be able to make due.

Since the first shot was already prepared the knight looked back at there captain, "All the catapults are ready sir, should we use fire?"

The captain looked at them, "No if they see the blaze when it launches they will figure out our positions, use the boulders at knight." he said.

"We are ready sir," the knight said.

The captain smiled, "Than launch.

The knights went to their spots and launched all there attacks, they hit the lever and launched all the boulders into the air, as soon as the attack was finished the captain, order them to replace the shot. The knights made the slaves lug the boulders to the catapults. This would mostly continue throughout the night since they couldn't move the infantry until morning.

**Inside the Fort**

Athrun and a few of his squad leaders were going over the final preparations when they heard something in go into the air.

Athrun stopped.

"My Lord, what was that?" a captain said.

Athrun heard it get closer and closer, until he recognized the sound.

"Get down!" Athrun shouted to all who could hear him.

The looked over at him, and that was when the attacks struck. A few boulders hit the walls, and some even went over the walls, luckily the inside wall was far enough back that none went into the city. The guards ducked behind the walls and even Athrun had a close call as a giant boulder landed a few feet away from him. When they hit the walls, there was little damage, but if this were to continue it would do damage.

Unfortunately a boulder struck the top side of the outside wall and crushed a few archers, which was the extent of the damage from the first attack.

Athrun stood up with a few captains.

"It seems they have started My Lord," the captain said.

Athrun looked at him, "Get back to your positions, check your men and the damage."

The captain agreed but one spoke.

"Should we return fire My Lord?"

Athrun looked at him, "Don't waste your arrows, we won't find them until dawn, keep all soldiers in defensive positions until morning."

"What about there infantry My Lord?" another asked.

Athrun looked at him, "Be smart, they won't use infantry at night against a fort, it would be suicide, they will wait until dawn."

The captains agreed and quickly went back to their positions. Athrun stood up and went to the outer wall, trying very hard to see any trace of movement out there but since it was completely dark, he knew that he wouldn't be able to see anything. Athrun looked at all his knights and say them doing there best to see what was going on, but it was futile.

**Outside the fort**

Dearka smiled as he saw the first attack connect with the fort, his whole until was concealed by the trees and hills of Boaz, they would have the advantage at night, but in daylight he knew they would have problems.

"My Lord first catapult attack is away." a knight told him.

Dearka smiled, "Good keep it up, signal the archers to begin their assault."

The knight nodded and went to the flag; he stood on another hill and waved it hastily.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

The messenger arrived back at Onogoro during the night, the city gates were closed, but they say the letter Kira wrote and immediately went in. All Onogoro knights were familiar with the King's stamp. They immediately let him in and the man raced for the castle. As soon as he got to the main gates the guards there also saw the letter.

"I need to see Sir La Flaga immediately," the messenger said.

The guards knew something was wrong and with the King's stamp on the letter confused them as they thought he was in the castle, but it was authentic and they let him in the castle. Inside the castle they stopped him at the main entrance and one guard went in to find Mu.

Inside the castle Mu was talking with Murrue and Via as she had trouble sleeping ever since her children had left. The guard instantly rushed in the room, all looked at him.

"I'm sorry Sir La Flaga, but a messenger has arrived at the gates," the guard told him.

Mu looked at him, "This late strange."

The guard looked at him, "It is strange sir, the letter has the King's stamp on it."

All instantly looked at him in shock, Mu instantly stood up, "Take me to him."

All in the room were not about to let Mu find out what was going on alone, so when he left the room all followed him. They followed him back out to castle entrance, Mu walked out and saw the messenger standing there.

Mu approached him, "What's going on?" Mu asked as he had a feeling something was wrong.

The messenger looked at him, "Sir, I bring direct orders from the King." he said as he handed the letter over to Mu.

All were still unaware that Kira was back to normal, so these orders could have meant anything.

Mu looked at the letter and he could tell that it was indeed Kira's mark.

"Please Sir, this is urgent," The messenger said.

All looked confused.

Mu opened the letter and began reading it, as he was reading it his eyes went big and he dropped the letter staring at the messenger.

Murrue and Via stared at him funny.

"What was that about?" Murrue asked.

Mu looked at them, "It was from Kira, he returned safely from Messiah with Lacus." Mu started to explain.

Murrue and Via smiled.

"That is great news, I'm glad she is safe," Via said.

Murrue smiled.

Mu looked at them, "That is not all; A massive ZAFT army has destroyed one of our border bases and is attacking Boaz as we speak."

Murrue and Via's expressions changed instantly. Via's face went to worry for her daughter who was there.

"What will happen now?" Murrue asked.

Mu looked at the messenger, "The King has order the guard and five battalions to move out, where he himself will lead them to Boaz." Mu said as he had a small smile, he knew Kira was back to normal.

The messenger nodded in haste.

Mu looked back at Via and Cagalli, who had both worried and relieved faces that Kira seemed back to normal.

"I have to leave immediately My Lady," Mu told her.

Via smiled, "I know and thank you Sir La Flaga, please look after my children."

Mu smiled, "I always have and I always will My Lady."

Via smiled.

Murrue looked at him, "Don't forget about yourself as well."

Mu really smiled, "I just knew you cared, come here," Mu joked, but he still tried.

Murrue glared at him, "What I meant fool, was this country still needs you."

Mu looked at her, "You won't be able to keep lying to yourself, you know you won't be able to resist me for long."

Murrue just walked back into the castle with a small smile on her face.

Mu bowed to Via and then turned his attention back to the messenger.

They started walking towards the stables to get horses, and prepare.

"How many are there?" Mu asked.

The man looked at him, "More than can be counted sir."

Mu took that to thought as he wondered if Rau was there.

The messenger looked at him, "How long will it take to summon the forces Sir?"

Mu smiled, "We will be on the road in a few hours."

The man looked shocked, "That soon sir that is amazing."

Mu looked at him, "The King always made sure that Onogoro's forces could move out in a moments notice, besides he only asked for five and that won't be any trouble to assemble.

Mu was glad that Kira never let the forces of Onogoro short on numbers, like he did to the borders.

The messenger followed Mu and they prepared for there departure.

* * *

**Boaz**

**Outside the Fort**

"My Lord first catapult attack is away." a knight told him.

Dearka smiled, "Good keep it up, signal the archers to begin their assault."

The knight nodded and went to the flag; he stood on another hill and waved it hastily.

The captain of the short range archers saw the signal himself, and he smiled.

"Archers ready!" he shouted.

All heard the signal from their captain and raised there bows.

"Shouldn't we light the arrows sir?" the second in command said.

The captain glared at him, "We are to close to the walls for that, they would see the light and pick us off."

The second in command said nothing after that.

The captain looked at the wall, and then gave the signal.

"Archers Fire!" the captain shouted.

All heard the order and released there arrows, hundreds of arrows went up into the dark sky.

The captain was pleased and then made them prepare to fire again.

**Inside the fort**

Athrun was pleased that the boulder attacks didn't do that much damage; they looked over the situation and determined that not much damage was done.

Athrun looked over at a few officers heading over to him.

"What's the situation?" Athrun asked.

"We can't see them in the darkness Sir, we will have to wait until day." a captain said.

Athrun frowned, "Make sure the men are covered I…" Athrun was saying, but the mass of arrows struck down on the camp.

"Get down My Lord," a captain shouted as he threw Athrun to the ground, allowing an arrow to nearly pierce him.

The arrows came swift and deadly, a good number of Aegis knights were struck. The others quickly raised shields and crouched down behind the walls.

Athrun himself slid his back against the wall, and held a shield a knight gave him over his head. The Aegis squad was crouched down and doing the best they could for a defense against the oncoming attack. They were practically useless until the sun came up; it was going to be a long night.

Athrun looked over at one of his captains as the arrows stopped, "Give the order all knights stay in a defensive position until morning, we can do nothing more until then."

The captains nodded in agreement and used there shields to stand up and walk to there post's. Athrun himself stood as well, although this was a dangerous move, he wanted his knights to see him standing proud to give them encouragement.

Athrun looked over the walls and than back at the estate that was well safe behind the second wall. He knew that he would not let them take his home, or harm Cagalli.

Athrun stood at the wall, when another attack came this time it was both catapult boulders and the archer's arrows. They went to there defensive positions but the second attack was a little more divesting. The boulders hit the walls perfectly, but the walls held strong, however continuous hits on the wall would bring it down. The arrows struck a few more knights as they were being careless. All they could do was hope the sun came

up, the daylight would not stop there attacks, but it would allow his knights clean shots.

**Outside the Fort**

Dearka was even more pleased with the archer's performance, he would constantly keep this up until the sun came up, and then they would have a two sided battle.

"My Lord, the archers and catapults seem to be working effectively," a subordinate said.

Dearka smiled, "Go none stop with the catapults for a few more hours then let them rest, have the archers use a sequence to not where themselves out too much."

The man nodded and went to inform the other captains; Dearka glanced back and smiled widely.

* * *

**Onogoro **

The hours passed and Mu had the battalions ready to go, it wasn't too difficult as they wanted to help there countrymen. Mu went quickly into the castle.

"I am off My Lady, I will look after everything," Mu told her.

Via smiled, "I know you will take care."

Mu nodded and left the castle, the royal guard was prepared and head out of the castle with him, all were a little confused that their King wasn't with them, as they didn't know he left. They left the city with little attention from the people, the horses were loud, but they were gone fast enough not to draw to much attention.

After they left the city Mu saw the massive army assembled outside the city. Mu was impressed as soon as he told the squad leaders they needed to leave, they instantly woke their unit's knight from the barracks and told them the situation. These were highly trained knights so they were ready in no time, they got there equipment and got in position. The messenger waited with them and was amazed at there speed.

As soon as Mu got to the head of the army he spoke to the squad leaders. Mu knew a few short ways to Boaz, but moving an army of this size would take time, and to top it all off they had to head to a border base, so they estimated there time to arrive around afternoon to evening of the next day.

Mu gave them the instructions and they instantly headed off.

* * *

**Boaz**

**Outside the Fort**

Dearka was pleased that they were efficient in there firing, but with day fast approaching, they had to prepare the infantry.

"You wanted to see me My Lord?" the commander said.

Dearka looked at him, "That's right, get your units ready; we will need them to charge the gate as soon as they open fire on us."

The commander nodded, "We have our battering ram ready, and we had the slaves construct sturdy ladders from the tress around here, we should be able to go two ways, but it will not be easy."

Dearka nodded and looked back at a captain, "Start using the other boulders as soon as the sun comes up, and light them on fire."

The captain looked at him, "As you wish My Lord."

Dearka looked at the archery captain, "Give the short rangers there break only use them if I give the signal, tell the long rangers to light there arrows on fire," Dearka told him.

The captain nodded in agreement.

Dearka looked at the archery captain and the catapult captain.

"As soon as they charge, fire at will and don't let up until we get in the city," Dearka told them sternly.

They all agreed.

Dearka smiled, "All of you are dismissed, lets get this done."

They cheered his words and left out of the command tent, Dearka prepared himself as he was going in as well.

**Inside the Fort**

The night assault was brutal, but not that bad damage wise, the day was approaching and Athrun wanted to make sure everybody was ready.

"They stopped firing My Lord," a captain said.

Athrun looked at him, "Day is approaching, they want to shift there strategy, they will try to storm the gate."

"Are you sure sir?" the captain asked.

Athrun nodded his head, "Yes…tell all the men to prepare for this, as soon as we can see them, use the archers to pick them off and use our catapults to aim for there's."

The captain agreed, "I will take care of it General."

Athrun smiled as a knight walked up to him, "Sir our supplies are short, we only have some coal from the mines."

Athrun thought for a second, he had a plan and he lacked the materials since they were not re-supplied in days.

"Coal will have to do, grind it down and spread it by the castle entrance; if they get in we will give them a small surprise."

"As you wish Sir," the knight replied as a few others started spreading it all on the ground.

**With all of them**

The sun starting coming up and both Athrun and Dearka were about to put there strategies to good use.

Dearka looked over at the commander, "Proceed now commander."

The commander looked at him. "As you wish My Lord"

As soon as the sun shined Athrun and the Aegis squad saw a lot better, as Athrun gave orders. Athrun was able to see a lot from an elevated distance as he had a small smile, they had the advantage now.

* * *

**Near ORB Border camp**

Mu and the guard were going as fast as they could, it would be later in the day until they arrived however.

Mu would not give up as they continued to go and meet there King.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter. I decided to split this battle into three parts; the next chapter will contain the day portion of the battle. It should be up by Monday. See you later.**


	43. Battle of Boaz Part Two

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**Battle of Boaz Part Two**

**Boaz**

**Outside the Fort**

The sun was about to start rising and Dearka knew it was time for his full assault if they were going to get into the fort they would have to do it today, they were not going to be able to withstand an assault from the fort for very long.

The commander was with the infantry and saw the sun coming up; he ordered the battering ram to take first charge. He himself would assist with the assault, as he would charge with them.

"Commander we are ready sir," A knight told him.

The commander smiled, "As soon as the word is given try to get the battering ram to the gate, the rest of you use the ladders and try to get up the walls, this will not be easy."

The knight looked at him, "We will win the day sir." the knight told him as he ran off.

The commander had a small smile, but he knew it would be difficult.

The captain of the long range archers was waiting for Dearka's signal, Dearka would start off with the archers but as soon as the wall or gate came down he would join in.

The captain of the catapults had there new ammunition loaded and they two were waiting for the signal, which would be the archers firing.

Dearka observed the situation and he was about to give the order to attack when several boulders from inside the fort were launched straight at his catapult team.

**Inside the Fort**

As soon as the sun started coming up Athrun had a small smile, the land was becoming lighter and they would soon be able to see there targets. Athrun stood with a few captains at his side. They waited and as soon as the sun came up they had there targets.

"General we have spotted their catapults, they are off to the east," A knight shouted.

Athrun looked at him, "Change our catapults direction to counter, get them ready to fire."

The knight smiled, "Yes Sir, it won't take long."

Athrun looked back at the main gate.

"Sir there infantry is gathering towards the front, I can tell that they outnumber us." the captain said to him.

"Athrun looked, "We will be able to counter that, keep a lookout for their archers."

"Yes sir," the captain said as he went back to his post.

Down on the ground the catapult teams had changed the direction of there catapults; they had them already loaded so the difficulty was only in moving them.

"That should be good enough range," A knight said.

The captain smiled, "Alright light them up."

The knights heard that and set these special boulders on fire.

"All ready sir," the knight said.

The captain looked up at Athrun, "Sir we are prepared."

Athrun looked down from the wall, "Wait for my signal."

Athrun quickly went to the main gate, "Have you finished it?" he asked.

Directly below Athrun, knights were putting something on the ground which was Athruns little surprise for them.

"Almost done sir," they replied.

Athrun smiled, "As soon as your finished have our infantry stay away from this area until it's done."

"Yes general," they replied.

Athrun ran back over to the catapult teams, "Captain launch them now."

The captain smiled and the team quickly pulled the levers releasing several dozen blazing boulders.

Athrun watched them fly hoping for the best.

**Outside the Fort**

Dearka watched as the flaming boulders flew straight for his catapult team. The team also saw the boulders and quickly tried to get out of the way. The boulders impacted as the flames erupted as they hit. As soon as the explosion of the boulders happened it took out a few buster knights, in a very painful death, out of all the boulders only one impacted and destroyed another catapult.

"That was an impact sir," a captain told him.

Dearka expected it though, "They don't seem too bad off, they can continue, give the commander the order to charge."

The captain nodded, "As you wish My Lord." the captain said as he ran off to the commander.

Dearka looked over to his archers, "Give them some cover, on my command fire." Dearka told them seriously.

The archers drew back an arrow while a lower ranked squire lit up there arrows.

Dearka smiled and waited for it.

The captain immediately ran over to the commander's position.

"Commander Lord Dearka has given the order to charge," the captain told him.

The commander nodded and looked at his subordinates.

"Prepare for battle, battering ram take the rear, we will draw their fire while you ram the gate," the commander told them.

"Yes sir," The knights said in unison.

The commander lowered the visor on his helmet and drew his sword. The commander looked back at the knights. "Heavy armed infantry take the point position, the battering ram will follow, light infantry after that."

The first brigade cheered as his orders were given.

The captain of another squad was giving his orders as well.

"Listen well knights, our brigade is to scale the walls using these ladders, our cavalry is light so we will use them to carry the ladders, once your near the wall do your best to climb up it." the captain told them.

The knights also cheered him.

"Let the archers and first brigade serve as our decoys to get in position, we will take this fort." the captain told them.

They cheered again and waited for the captains orders.

The third brigade was under the command of Sai for the moment, this brigade would not move until the gate or wall came down, in which time Dearka would take over along with the buster squad.

The commander took one last look at the fort and gave the order to charge, the knights all followed his lead.

Dearka saw them charging, "Archers fire!" he shouted.

The archers heard the command and let their arrows fly.

The captain of the second brigade waited a few moments and then gave his order to charge, the cavalry horses were the first to go, followed by the rest of the knights.

**Inside the Fort**

After Athrun gave the order to fire, he watched as the giant flaming boulders exploded on impact, all the Aegis knights cheered at what looked like a successful attack.

Athrun and the rest of the knights smiled at that action, but Athrun knew it was way too early for a victory, a captain walked up to him.

"That was a nice shot My Lord," the captain said.

Athrun's eyes never left the massive army headed his way.

The captain looked at him funny, "Something wrong General?"

Athrun pointed to the charging army, "That is wrong."

The captain looked and nearly jumped three feet in the air.

"Get back to your position, alert the men to be on the lookout for the wall climbers." Athrun told him sternly.

The captain quickly rushed over to the position.

Athrun saw the battering ram heading for his city, Athrun ran over to the main gate.

"Get those braces on the gate, do not let them in," Athrun shouted down to them.

The knights heard his orders and they were careful not to step on the residue that was scattered on the ground. They picked up very large looking poles and pinned them up trying to secure the gate as best as they could.

Athrun saw them coming closer, "Archers prepare to fire." the archers did as they were told but Athruns eyes caught the incoming arrows.

"Everybody down," Athrun shouted.

Everybody either ducked or raised a shield to block the attack, it was successful, but Dearka was only using these long range archers to distract them when the knights were close to the walls. The commander outside saw there archers take a defensive position and order his men to go faster. They did and the battering ram struck the front gate with mighty force, but not enough to bring it down.

Athrun felt the strike and after the arrows finished, Athrun immediately stood up.

"Archers fire!" Athrun shouted.

The archers immediately stood up and fired there arrows down at the invading ZAFT army. The arrows struck quite a few of them, especially the ones operating the battering ram. The commander outside saw that and order new knights to take it over as they did.

The captain on the other side had to do the same thing with blocking the arrows, when the arrows were done he looked up and saw the cavalry at the bottom of the wall trying to set up there latter. The captain instantly shouted for the archers to fire which they got up and did, it struck quite a few of them, as they were still working to set the ladder up though.

**Outside the Fort**

Dearka saw the progress they had made, but they were starting to struggle.

Dearka looked over to his archers, "Prepare to fire again."

They heard his commands and prepared to fire, Dearka than looked over to a knight next to him.

"Signal the catapults to fire a couple of rounds, use the fire ones," Dearka told him.

The knight heard this and waved the signal over to the catapult teams.

The captain over there saw the signal, "Launch the next round." he shouted

The knights heard his order's and launched the attacks. The flaming boulders flew off looking to make a good impact.

Dearka saw the boulders fly and order his archers to fire again.

"Fire!" Dearka shouted and all of the arrows were let loose.

Dearka smiled as he watched them go.

**Inside the Fort**

Athrun was pleased that there attacks were working so far, but that was about to change.

"I think we could hold them off sir," A knight told him.

Athrun looked around and that was when he saw the incoming both flaming boulders and arrows.

Athrun's eyes went big, "Everybody take shelter!"

The knights looked over to him and then back at the field and saw what was coming. Before any of them knew it they were gone as the boulders impacted both the wall and inside the two walls. The explosions sent fire everywhere wiping out many. While most were concentrating on those boulders the arrows soared in and left there mark as many were too stunned by the boulders to defend themselves and the arrows struck them.

It was a devastating attack and Athrun knew it, and to top it off one boulder impacted the gate causing it to weaken even more. Athrun sighed as he knew things were starting to go bad.

The commander outside saw the Aegis squad's disorganization and order another charge by the infantry, it went on back and forth like this until the evening.

* * *

**ORB Base West of Boaz**

Kira was inside his tent with Lacus waiting for the knights to arrive, it was taking a long time since it was a big unit he sent for, but the afternoon was now turning into evening.

"This is killing me," Kira said.

Lacus looked at him, "I know it is Kira, but you cannot just go by yourself."

Kira looked at her, "I know that but still."

Lacus walked over to him, and was about to say something when the captain rushed in.

"Your Majesty, their here," the captain told him hastily.

Kira and Lacus smiled and they almost ran out of the tent, and to the front of the base.

Kira smiled again as he say Mu leading the way with his royal guard.

Mu and the royal guard along with the army Kira ordered had finally seen the base. Mu smiled as he saw his King waiting by the gate. The royal guard members were a little surprised to see there King since they thought he was still in the castle but they said nothing about it.

Mu got off his horse and walked over to Kira, and Kira looked at him.

"Been awhile Your Highness," Mu told him.

Kira was still feeling guilty about what he did, "I glad you have arrived Mu, what I have done I don't deserve a…" Kira said as Mu cut him off.

"No apology need sire, you weren't yourself, but it is good to have you back," Mu told him with a smile on his face.

Kira smiled and thanked him.

Mu looked at Lacus, "It is good to have you back as well My Lady, kid here went nuts while you were gone, but he seems fine know that you're here."

Lacus felt embarrassed, "Thank you Sir La Flaga, it is good to be back." Lacus said as she held on to Kira's arm, Kira could tell something was bothering her.

Mu looked at him, "Well no time to waste kid let's go."

Kira smiled, "Your right I want ZAFT off my land as soon as possible."

Mu laughed, "That's the truest statement I have heard in awhile."

Kira nodded and looked back at Lacus, "I must go know Lacus I will be back for you."

Lacus looked at him, "Kira, take me with you."

Kira looked at her in shock, "I can't do that Lacus, you could get hurt."

Lacus looked at him more seriously, "No more than if I stay here, I need to go with you." Lacus said with worry in her voice.

Kira embraced her, "I will return to you Lacus."

Lacus returned his embrace, but wouldn't let go, "Not this time Kira, I have to go with you," Lacus said as she gave Kira her sweet face she knew he couldn't resist, but he was expecting that and quickly looked away.

Mu found this a little humorous.

"Kira look at me," Lacus told him.

Kira didn't look, "I know what your doing Lacus, and I will not look."

Lacus wouldn't stop.

Kira looked at Mu, "She's giving me the face isn't she?"

Mu laughed, "That's right kid, and you know you won't be able to resist, it will be alright to let her come, she can remain with the guard."

Kira looked at Lacus who had given him that face, he smiled and kissed her. Lacus smiled as she felt the kiss and instantly returned it. They broke it and Kira looked at her.

"We should go, just promise me you will stay where I put you," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "Only if you promise to stay alive."

Kira smiled and they both agreed, there horses were brought by Mu and the guard, they instantly got on Tori and Haro, and went to the front of the pack.

All members of the royal guard were happy to see there King, in his normal state, as soon as Kira got on his horse they cheered and chanted his name, Kira knew everything was almost back to normal, all he had to do know was correct one more mistake, and he will start out by helping out his best friend and sister.

Kira rode to the front of the massive army he assembled with Mu and half royal guard. Lacus was with the other half of the royal guard members. The Onogoro squads were happy to see there King since they don't see him as much as the royal guard. Kira rode past the front row nodding and smiling at them as they stood in awe. Kira rode slowly back in forth and gave the order to proceed.

"Our country is in danger my friends, we cannot afford to lose anyone in Boaz, if the city is no more by the time we reach it, than we will help the people, for the sake of ORB we must fight," Kira told them as a massive cheer was heard from the massive army, Kira nodded once more over to Mu and they started heading straight to Boaz.

* * *

**Boaz**

**Outside the Fort**

The gate was still to strong for the knights to break in and the commander noticed that they were at it all day and they know had the opportunity to try again since there support was firing at the Aegis squad. The commander quickly ordered the knights to charge with the battering ram again, they did and it connected causing a crack to go in the gate.

The commander smiled, "We almost have it, keep it up."

The knights heard him and tried again, but the archers returned to firing at them knocking out all of the ones on the battering ram, the commander cursed himself as night was approaching.

On the other side of the fort, the ladders were already up and they were trying to scale them but it proved unsuccessful.

Dearka noticed they could not do anymore at the gate today, there numbers were getting low and they still need them for the charge. Dearka noticed they still had a small chance with the ladders and looked over at his archers.

"Fire on the opposite wall," Dearka ordered them to as they quickly released the arrows again, most connected with something and Dearka smiled at what he saw.

The captain trying to get up the wall saw the Aegis squad take cover from the arrows and ordered his men to speed it up. They quickly went up the ladders and into the fort. The buster squad's aim was so great that they were able to get this close without hitting there own knights.

Dearka saw that and smiled.

**Inside the Fort**

They were defending all day and Athrun knew night was approaching, that only meant they would shift there positions around and fire at them all night. Athrun felt the battering ram hit and the gate crack, he instantly stood up and ordered his archers to fire they did and knocking the entire guy's on the battering ram out. Athrun smiled as they were to low on men to try that again, but a shout from a distant knight changed that as Athrun looked to the other wall to see hordes of arrows shot at the knights most connecting while the others took a defensive stance, what Athrun saw next made him furious as the ZAFT knights were climbing on the ladders and onto the fort's walls.

"Get the knights up here!" Athrun shouted down to a squad leader.

The squad leader heard the command and the knights quickly got on top of the wall. All infantry knights were still towards the bottom, and Athrun knew the archers couldn't handle them as they went over the wall.

Athrun himself removed his sword and ran to the opposite wall as fast as he could. With the archers falling back, more and more ZAFT knights were climbing over the walls and onto the fort.

A captain caught up with Athrun, "My Lord, we should wait for the rest of the Aegis squad."

Athrun looked at him, "No time, if they get through the first wall, we will lose too many."

The captain nodded and they finally reached the other wall, the archers were doing their best to fire while falling back, some connected while others were caught by the ZAFT knights and destroyed instantly. The ZAFT knights saw Athrun and the commander heading towards them and went to engage them.

Athrun was one of the best fighters in ORB, it was said only the King could bring him down so the captain wasn't too worried about his lord. Five ZAFT knights instantly charged them.

"You take two, I will handle the other three," Athrun told him.

The captain looked at him, "I understand general."

Athrun used his speed that was almost on par with Kira's and brought the first knight to his death with a furious stab. Athrun pulled out his sword and the two remaining circled him. The first knight charged at him, but Athrun sidestepped and brought a slash straight to the man's chest making him fall. The other one was a little bit more cautious, as he took his time.

The captain engaged the other two, but the captain was only a little above average as a fighter. The first one he was able to beat but the second one sent a slash straight to his arm inflicting a serious wound. The captain used all his strength in his other arm to stab the knight straight in the stomach. The captain watched him fall, but there were still others coming over the wall.

Athrun watched this man carefully, he could tell he was skilled with a sword but Athrun noticed he didn't have patience's as he let down his guard to charge and Athrun took full advantage bringing a thrust of the sword to the mans chest dropping him immediately.

Athrun watched him fall and looked back at the captain who was struggling, they were outnumbered and the knights kept coming. Athrun was not about to let them take his home he looked back at the captain, and he gave him the same look. They both stood up about to defend the fort to their deaths, but the Aegis squads infantry had finally arrived at the position. The ZAFT knights were forced to split as the squad came in on both sides.

The swords and weapons all seemed to clash at the same time as ZAFT was being forced backwards some even falling off the fort. The captain below saw what was happing to his knights and snarled. The knights on the wall were forced to retreat as many of them were already destroyed. The Aegis squad kept pushing and some ZAFT knights even jumped off the fort walls to escape, in about an hour of this all were forced off the fort, as the members of the Aegis squad along with Athrun knocked and tried to destroy the ladders the best they could. They watched as ZAFT made a full retreat into the darkness, but they knew this battle was far from over.

"Great job General," the captain said to Athrun.

Athrun looked at him, "It is too soon to celebrate, they will repeat what happened last night, but this time they will focus on our gate."

The captain looked at him, "I agree, but what can we do about it."

Athrun smiled, "They will not be able to move there catapults, so concentrate ours to fire at theirs all night."

"If that is your wish sir, anything else?" the captain asked.

Athrun looked at him, "When the gate falls tomorrow, have the archers fall back to the second wall, and we will use our little surprise for them."

The captain smiled, "I understand general, you really think the wall will fall?"

Athrun nodded his head, "Nothing can stop that, a few more hits and its done rest the knights well tonight but keep them in defensive positions, they will hit us with archers all night."

"I will take care of it sir," the captain said as he left to give out the orders.

Athrun took one last look at his city and estate, he to would fall back to the second wall along with the infantry; this was the last stand they could make.

**Outside the Fort**

Dearka watched the knight's jump off the wall, but that was to be expected, he didn't think they would get the fort after the first day. He saw that and called a quick meeting, as they were preparing to strike them all night.

Dearka walked in and saw all the captains their waiting for orders.

Dearka looked at the short range archer, and catapult captain.

"I want you to keep continues fire on the wall throughout the night," Dearka told the short range archers captain.

"The man nodded, "As you wish My Lord, he said as he left to give the orders."

Dearka looked at the catapult captain, "Change the course, concentrate all fire on the gate, I want it weakened as much as possible."

The man followed the other captains lead and let to carry out his orders.

Dearka was left with the commander and captain of the ladders squads.

Dearka looked at the ladder captain, "Keep up yours assault as soon as morning hits, and once the wall comes down send your forces over the wall."

The captain agreed.

Dearka looked at the commander, "Break that gate down, once it is down I will lead the third squad, with the buster squad into the fort."

The commander agreed, "It will not fail My Lord."

Dearka was glad they understood they just had to wait until morning.

"Let's get this done," Dearka said as the rest left to brief there knights on the plan.

Outside the archer captain gave the order for the archers to do continues fire throughout the night which they did, it would not be deadly but it would keep the Aegis squad tucked down.

The catapult captain was prepared to fire as well, they changed direction on the catapults and the captain looked at the knights.

"Fire!" he shouted out to them.

The knights heard the command and pulled the levers, the boulders flew into the air and the captain smiled as one struck hard on the main gate, damaging it even more.

The knights and the captain started celebrating, but it was short lived as a boulder from behind the wall flew over and struck him and the knights hard flames busted everywhere and damaged a lot of the catapults leaving few survivors.

**Inside the Fort**

Athrun and the Aegis squad were stuck in a defensive position until they felt a giant shutter. Athrun looked up and knew what it was.

"My Lord, they hit the main gate, it will not hold another attack," the knight shouted to him.

Athrun stood up and walked over to the catapult team, "Are you ready to fire."

The leader looked at him, "We are sir."

Athrun smiled, "Light it up and let it go."

The leader nodded and set the boulder on fire, he than gave the signal and they pulled the lever. The boulder flew over and connected in a perfect spot. They couldn't see what it hit, but when the boulders stopped firing at them they knew it was a good hit.

The archer however continued throughout the night and day was fast approaching.

* * *

**Near Boaz**

It was still night and Kira and the rest were going as fast as they could but moving the massive army was difficult, Kira knew the land and took the shortest route possible, to help his friend and sister out.

* * *

**Boaz**

**Inside the Fort**

Once the firing stopped and light was over the sky Athrun knew it was time for ZAFT to attack again. Fatigue was starting to set in on all members as well; this would not be any easy day.

Athrun and the other infantry members had fallen back to the second wall, where they could put their plan in motion, the archers would wait a few minutes after the wall fell to fall back, they had a special role.

Athrun was on the second wall when he heard someone calling his name; he looked around and saw Cagalli standing there.

"What are you doing here it's too dangerous to be here," Athrun told her sternly.

Cagalli looked at him, "I will not stand by and just wait around in the estate anymore."

Athrun looked at her, "This is as dangerous spot at least stay farther back," Athrun told her as he knew she would not head back.

Cagalli's reason was that she was worried about him, and Athrun knew it he kissed her swiftly and went back to his position. Cagalli watched him leave as she knew it was not going to be a good day.

She stayed a far away back as possible, a few guards stood by her as Athrun had told them to as he reached his position.

Athrun looked at her and a knight shouted something over to him.

"Their coming My Lord," the man told him.

Athrun looked at them and told the archers to fire.

**Outside the Fort**

Dearka had joined his squad and was waiting for the sun to come up; as soon as it did he gave the order to charge.

"Do it know Commander!" Dearka shouted to him.

The commander heard the command and his unit started charging the main gate.

Dearka looked at the captain and told him to charge as well which he complied.

Dearka himself would wait until the gate came down to attack.

The commander had the battering ram take the point position as they charged the fort. The commander saw the arrows heading for them and it took out the first wave of knights holding the battering ram, a few others quickly took it over. The archers fired again, but they were to close, the battering ram connected and tore the gate straight down. The ZAFT knights cheered as the gate fell.

The captain had gotten his ladders up as well and as soon as the cheers were heard the Boaz archers seemed to fall back and he himself along with the squad scaled the wall again.

The commander smiled as the gate fell and he quickly lead his unit inside the fort, but that was when tragedy struck them.

**Inside the Fort**

Heard and saw the gate come crashing down, he looked over and saw Cagalli had a worried look on her face, but he hoped his little trick would work. The squad kept coming in lead by the commander, Athrun noticed he came in to fast and would not be able to get him in his trap but that didn't matter. As soon as enough were inside Athrun shouted over to the archers on the other wall.

"Fire now!" Athrun shouted.

The archers set their arrows on fire and shot them straight to the black powder substance on the ground.

The commander looked back and saw a horrid sight.

The arrows hit the ground and set the powder a blaze. The ZAFT knights that were in there did not have an easy death. The commander cursed himself as he saw that, that powder wouldn't be able to burn long, but it took out a little more than half his squad.

After that there was plenty of room for the archer to get to the other wall. As soon as they were up there the captain and his unit with the ladders had scaled the walls and were coming in along with the remainder of the commander's squad.

"Were in trouble My Lord, they still have one more unit out there," the captain told Athrun.

Athrun looked over at him and then at Cagalli. "We must hold them off."

They were ready to engage but a few knights ran over to them, "Sir, over there!" they shouted.

Athrun and the captain looked over and there eyes went big at what they saw.

Cagalli looked over and gave a look of happiness and relief.

**Outside the Fort**

Dearka saw the gate come down and was very glad he moved his unit up a bit when he saw the blaze strike the commanders unit.

"What should we do My Lord?" a knight asked.

Dearka looked at him, "Let it burn out," Dearka said as he saw the captain scale the walls.

They suddenly felt the ground shake but they didn't pay any attention to it.

A captain from the long range archers ran up to him.

"My Lord they are here!" Sai said.

Dearka smiled, "It took Yzac long enough we almost have this battle won."

Sai looked at him, "Not Lord Yzac sir, Onogoro battalions have arrived!" he shouted.

Dearka quickly turned around the rest of the knights out there as well to see a massive army still whose numbers didn't stop coming into view.

Dearka froze.

"What do we do?" Sai asked as he was running back and forth.

Dearka looked at the army and the man that seemed to be leading it, the flags surrounding him gave away what he was it was the ORB King. Dearka knew Yzac somehow must have failed.

"What do we do?" Sai shouted again.

Dearka didn't really know what to do.

Kira over looked the fort and gave the order to charge.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; part three will be out by Tuesday. See you later.**


	44. Battle of Boaz Part Three

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Battle of Boaz Part Three**

**Outside Boaz**

As soon as the sun came up Kira and his army had finally arrived at Boaz. Kira instantly looked over the situation at the city. Kira rode up a hill with Mu, Lacus and a few royal guard members what they saw both relieved them and worried them. The city was still standing, but the gate was breached.

"They seem to be holding there own pretty well kid," Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "I am glad, but that will not last for long."

"You got any ideas?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled, "I will take three brigades and head into the fort, you lead the other two and keep the others from getting to the fort."

Mu took that in, "What about the guard?"

Kira looked over to Lacus and then back to Mu, "They will remain behind here, just in case."

Mu knew what he meant, "They are using a main squad, you know that correct?"

Kira smiled, "I know that, but it can't be the Duel, so it must be the Buster squad."

"That makes things easy for us since they are only long range fighters," Mu replied.

Kira looked at him, "Don't take them lightly Mu, if they decide to retreat, just chase them to the border."

Mu looked at him, "Will do kid, but you better keep yourself alive, I should be going with you."

Kira smiled, "I can handle myself in a battle situation Mu, and we have no time to waste so go."

Mu smiled and rode to the squads he was assigned to lead.

Kira looked back to Lacus who was right behind him, he rode next to her.

Kira looked at her, "I must go Lacus, you will be fine here with the guard."

Lacus slowly looked at him, "I know you have to go, just please keep your promise to me."

Kira reached over and lifter her head to meet his eyes, "I give you my word of honor, I will come back to you."

Lacus smiled and they leaned into each other sharing a short kiss. After a few minutes they broke it, and Kira rode off to the front lines.

Lacus watched him go hoping everything would be alright.

Kira rode to the front of the brigades while the knights never took there eyes off there King. Kira arrived at the front to see a few squad leaders waiting for his commands.

"Your Highness, the men are prepared," a leader told him.

Kira looked at him, "Well done, we will head straight into Boaz, tell your units to be alert and bring word to me if they start retreating."

The leaders smiled, "As you wish sire."

Kira smiled, "Stay alive and wait for my signal."

The leaders did what there King ordered and returned to their units waiting for a signal.

Mu did the same with the remaining brigades, he had faith that everything would turn out well.

Kira observed the situation for a minute and when he saw the third battalion of ZAFT knights ready to go in he gave the order.

Kira pulled out his sword, "Proceed with the charge!" Kira shouted out as he waved his sword for the knights to follow, and rode towards Boaz.

The knights saw their King give the order and followed him unsheathing their swords. The ground started to rumble as the massive cavalry charged for the castle.

Mu saw them charge and did the same with his brigades, his units were mostly infantry and heavy armed knights so it would take them a little longer to get to their destination but they did their best.

* * *

**Boaz**

**Outside the Fort**

Just as Dearka was about to give the order to charge in with the remaining Buster squad and the third brigade, they suddenly felt the ground shake but they didn't pay any attention to it.

A captain from the long range archers ran up to him.

"My Lord they are here!" Sai said he took over command of the archers while Dearka would charge in.

"It's good Yzac made it in time," Dearka replied.

Sai looked at him, "It is not Lord Yzac sir, Onogoro reinforcements are heading this way!" he shouted.

Dearka immediately turned around to see the massive army whose numbers didn't seem to end. Dearka stared at the massive army about to charge and knew his forces stood little chance.

A captain also joined him as he saw the army approaching.

"My Lord, by the flags they hold they are defiantly from Onogoro and it appears the ORB King himself leads them." the captain told him.

Sai and Dearka looked at him.

"I thought the ORB King was supposed to be dead," Sai said.

"He should be, but it looks like Yzac failed," Dearka told them.

"Are you sure it's the ORB King?" Sai asked.

The captain looked at him, "I was at the battle a few months ago, I saw the King with my own eyes it's him."

"What do we do know?" Sai asked frantically.

Dearka looked around at all his forces, they were outnumbered and if the charge got to them they would have to split there forces in half to fight a two sided battle.

"My Lord we don't have much time," the captain said.

Dearka knew what he had to do; the Buster squad was too valuable to lose. They were one of the best squads ZAFT had, but they were not hand to hand fighters, against a force like that they would be annihilated. Dearka had made a difficult decision but it had to be done.

"My Lord they are gaining," Sai said scared to death.

Dearka looked at them, "Have the Buster and third brigade shift to the north and make a full retreat." Dearka had no choice, he wasn't running because of fear, he knew it would be pointless to continue especially with the losses they took.

Sai looked relieved.

"What about the first two squad's sir, they are still in the fort?" the captain said.

Dearka looked at them, "Leave them, there is nothing we can do, we cannot wait."

The captain frowned but he knew he was right, "As you wish My Lord."

Dearka and the squads immediately headed north. The archers were given the orders to retreat and did so. The remaining catapult teams were given the same orders; they had to abandon the catapults to make a run for it. It only left the two remaining brigades to be sacrificed. They were in such a hurry that the slaves that were forced to load the catapults were left behind, but that was alright by them.

**With Kira**

Kira lead the charge when he saw the brigades and the main buster squad heading to the north he knew that they were retreating.

"Captain," Kira called out to him.

The captain rode next to him while they were still charging.

"Yes, You're Majesty," the captain replied.

Kira looked at him, "They are breaking their formation, take one squad here and one from Mu, chase them to the border."

"Do we engage them sire?" the captain asked.

"Only if necessary, get them off the land and remain near the border until morning just to be sure," Kira replied.

"It will be done My Lord," the captain replied as the squad and the captain took off.

They reached Mu and got a squad from him and immediately pursued them, they would make sure they got off the land.

They still had three brigades left for Boaz, but that was more than enough. They kept charging until they neared the fort, there were a few ZAFT knights still outside the fort but the cavalry instantly sliced through them. Kira entered the fort, while Mu remained outside to clean up the rest.

* * *

**Boaz Fortress**

"Were in trouble My Lord, they still have one more unit out there," the captain told Athrun.

Athrun looked over at him and then at Cagalli. "We must hold them off."

They were ready to engage but a few knights ran over to them, "Sir, over there!" they shouted.

Athrun and the captain looked over and there eyes went big at what they saw.

Cagalli looked over and gave a look of happiness and relief.

"What is that sir?" the captain asked.

Athrun got a better look, "It appears like there retreating."

They watched the ZAFT army retreat, but they soon saw the reason why.

"My lord isn't that Onogoro's units?" the captain asked.

Athrun smiled, "That is correct, he made it after all." he said referring to the messenger.

Athrun and the captain ran to the other wall to get a better look, it was then that the charging force was close enough for them to see.

They finally saw who was leading the attack.

Athrun smiled along with Cagalli.

"My Lord, that's the…" the captain got cut off.

"That's my brother, he's back," Cagalli said.

Athrun looked over at her, "That's not all either, just look at him it's like…" Cagalli cut him off as well.

"He is back to normal," Cagalli said as she could easily see his face as he entered the fort.

Athrun smiled, "Captain, get ready to open the second gate, we will let the Aegis squad infantry along with the King's cavalry finish this," Athrun told him as he looked over at Cagalli, "Remain here and you will be safe," Athrun told her as he gave her a quick kiss, and ran off to the opposite stairs to get off the wall.

**With the ZAFT knights**

The commander and the rest of the remaining units in his squad where regrouping when the captain of the ladder team joined him.

"Sir Lord Dearka has retreated, Onogoro forces are heading entering the fort," the captain said.

The commander looked over to him, "He just left, this is not good."

"That is not all sir, it appears the ORB King himself is leading the attack," the captain told him.

The commander looked at him, "I see, well that is one bright side."

The captain looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

The commander smiled, "We cannot escape, so I at least will fight my last breath with honor as should you."

The captain smiled, "Well said sir, if we can take out the leaders maybe this operation will have some success."

It was then that the main second gate opened revealing the Aegis squad infantry, the ZAFT knights were not trying to defend against the infantry and the cavalry, and they were losing.

"Over their sir," the captain pointed to two figures.

The commander looked and smiled, "There they are let's go."

The captain agreed and rode off towards the two figures.

**With Kira and Athrun**

As soon as Kira entered the fort he had to immediately fend off attacks, like the rest of his cavalry but they were easily able to push them back. Kira got off his horse and ran towards a few stairs he knew about only to run straight into Athrun and a few ZAFT knights.

Kira looked up, "Athrun."

Athrun smiled, "It's good to see you made it back safely, and I'm glad your back to normal."

Kira and Athrun engaged the knights easily disposing them.

"How can you be glad to see me after what I have done?" Kira asked.

Athrun looked at him, "Both Cagalli and I knew you weren't yourself, but we can discuss this later."

Kira smiled, "Your right, first we need to finish this."

Athrun agreed and they engaged two more knights.

The knight charge Athrun but he was easily able to dodge, and deliver the devastating slash to the man dropping him to the ground.

Kira ducked to avoid his attack and pointed his sword up to stab the man through the chest, also dropping him to the ground.

Kira and Athrun smiled at each other as two figures approached them.

Outside Mu was having a pretty good time dealing with the leftover's but there weren't that many, as they were all mostly inside the fort.

**With everyone in the Fort**

Kira and Athrun watched as the two figures approached them and Kira instantly recognized the one from the ambush sometime ago.

"You again," Kira said.

Athrun looked at him, "You know him?"

Kira didn't take his eyes off the commander, "When I was ambushed, he was one of the leaders."

Athrun looked over to him.

The commander looked at Kira, "It has been awhile young King; I see you have bested Lord Yzac."

Kira looked at him, "Take you're remaining forces and leave this land, no one has to die here, just be smart you lost."

The commander smiled, "You know all to well I will not do that."

Kira glared at him, "Than you are a fool."

"I told you that day of our last meeting, I follow ZAFT to the end," the commander replied.

"You serve a fool, who doesn't care about you or his soldiers," Kira told him.

The commander smiled, "Even so, it is still my country."

Kira raised his sword at him, "I guess there is nothing left to say."

The commander nodded his head, "I guess not."

Kira and the commander instantly charge at each other.

Athrun looked at the captain, "The same offer still stands for you and your men leave my city."

The captain smiled, "This is a useless conversation, and my answer is the same as the commanders."

Athrun raised his sword at him, "I guess we are wasting our time then."

The captain smiled, and they to charged at each other.

**Athrun and the Captain**

Athrun and the captain immediately engaged each other Athrun was pushing him back until they reached the stairs, they started going up them while there swords clashed back and forth. They reached the top of the wall and there sword meet again. The captain knew he would probably not win this battle but he had a few tricks to use.

Athrun went in for a slash but the captain blocked it, Athrun used his strength to push the man back and made a slash towards his leg which it connected, the captain felt the pain and fell down, with Athruns sword pointing straight at his throat.

"Give up its over," Athrun told him.

The captain smirked, "I will never surrender," the captain shouted as he quickly tried to stab at Athrun but it was to late, Athrun pierced his stomach and the captain was done.

**With Kira and the Commander**

There swords met in a thunderous crash like with Yzac, but Kira could tell this man wasn't as good as Yzac.

The commander had a slight strength advantage, this guy was huge, but Kira had a speed advantage.

There swords meet and Kira found himself being pushed back slightly, Kira jumped back allowing the commander to fall a little forward and Kira slashed at him, the sword connected only with his armor as a chunk of metal flew off, The commander stared at it.

"Not bad, but I will not lose," the commander said.

Kira looked at him, "You lost already."

Thy charged each other again, but Kira moved out of the way before the swords connected and made another slash this time connecting with the man's arm. The attack went through the armor and gave him a serious wound.

"Why are you fighting a meaningless battle?" Kira asked.

The commander looked at him, "Because I was ordered to by my Emperor, and I will follow his command.

That comment made Kira mad, "Then I will no longer hold back!" Kira shouted at him.

Kira charged at him with twice as much speed as before and the commander was a little shocked. The commander tried to raise his sword to block it put it was too late as Kira's sword went through his chest and out the other side. The commander looked in Kira's eyes as he fell.

"Well done…young King," the commander said.

Kira looked at him as he fell on the ground, "I will not pity a man who only fights for a worthless man like Gil."

The commander chuckled a bit, "Funny…you don't…remember me…do you?"

Kira looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

The commander smiled, "I haven't lived…in ZAFT my…whole life…I once severed your royal guard…in my youth."

Kira looked at him in shock, "You lie."

"I only tell…the truth…I served your father…until I couldn't…take his brutal ness…any more." the commander struggled to say a bit more.

"Than why…why would you go and sere another tyrant?" Kira almost demanded to know.

The commander looked at him, "He wasn't…always like this…until your father…destroy his…he had potential…to become a great…ruler."

"I still don't understand," Kira said.

"You're just as I remember… I suppose I should have stayed… it is every knight's dream to serve… a King worthy of the throne… and I'm glad to be killed… by that same worthy King…rule well…My King……" the commander said as he was able to say no more.

Kira stood up and looked at him, "I understand what you are saying to me, and I will honor it, I will always be a King for the people." Kira said to the corpse as he joined Athrun.

The Aegis squad and the cavalry had also finished off all the other remaining ZAFT forces. Once again Boaz proved an unconquered fort.

Kira was walking over towards Athrun, the city was once again safe and ZAFT was once again gone, Kira saw a cavalry member. Mu accomplished his task as well of getting rid of the remaining ones outside the fort; Mu finished up and went inside the fort.

"Inform the royal guard they can enter the city," Kira told him.

The knight bowed, "Yes, You're Majesty."

The knight ran off to complete this task and Kira walked over to Athrun.

"Glad your alright," Kira said.

"Likewise, thanks for coming," Athrun told him.

Kira looked at him, "I can never fully apologize for what I did Athrun."

Athrun looked at him, "It is like I told you, but I don't think you will have that easy of a time convincing your sister of that." Athrun said as they both saw Cagalli standing over towards the second gate into the city; she had both a relieved, happy and angry look on her face. She was happy to see her brother back to normal, but she still wanted her apology.

Kira sighed and he and Athrun walked over towards her.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be out by Wednesday. Sometime during the end of the week or the beginning of next week, I will be releasing the next story I plan to do after this one, it won't be updated as much until this one is done, I just want to get the first chapter out. Bye for now. **


	45. Forgiveness

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Forgiveness**

**Boaz**

The battle ended and it was a victory for ORB, but a lot of damage was done, however Boaz had great engineers so they would be able to have the place back up as good as new in no time. There was absolutely no damage to the city, the fort did its job and kept the city safe. The Aegis squad was still at a good eighty five percent in tack so that could easily be reorganized. The squads Kira lead with Mu suffered practically no damage. Kira and Athrun were having their conversation.

"I'm glad you're alright," Kira told Athrun.

"Likewise, thanks for coming," Athrun replied.

Kira looked at him, "I can never fully apologize for what I did Athrun."

Athrun looked at him, "It is like I told you, but I don't think you will have that easy of a time convincing your sister of that." Athrun said as they both saw Cagalli standing over towards the second gate into the city; she had both a relieved, happy and angry look on her face. She was happy to see her brother back to normal, but she still wanted her apology.

Kira sighed and he and Athrun walked over towards her.

As soon as Cagalli saw them approaching her she could tell her brother was back to normal, but she would not let him off the hook that easily.

Cagalli gave him an angry look as they stopped in front of her. Kira thought he was in for it but she instantly hugged him, as Kira felt shock.

"I'm glad your back," Cagalli told him.

Kira smiled, "It wasn't bad in ZAFT."

Cagalli looked at him, "That's not what I meant."

Kira looked at her, "I know Cagalli and it's good to be back, especially after all the things I did to you, I'm glad you are happy to see me."

Cagalli smiled, "You weren't yourself," she said as she jabbed him in the stomach. It didn't really hurt him but he acted like it did. "So where's my apology?"

Kira looked up at her, "You know I regret everything I did, but if I must princess I will humbly ask for your forgiveness." Kira told her jokingly.

Cagalli stared at him, "I will think about it…" Cagalli hesitated not knowing if she should ask this. "…did you find Lacus?" Cagalli asked cautiously as Athrun stared at his reaction, it was a question he meant to ask but they were a bit busy.

Kira smiled, "I found her, in fact I expect her any minute."

Cagalli smiled, "Let me guess she wouldn't let you come alone?"

Kira smiled, "That's right." Kira said as he heard his royal guard nearing the Boaz broken gate.

They turned to look and the royal guard entered along with Lacus, and Mu but he was trailing behind.

"Excuse me," Kira said as he walked over towards Lacus.

Athrun and Cagalli smiled, Kira was back to normal.

Kira walked over towards the horse and smiled as Lacus' face lit up as she saw him. Kira reached his arms up to help her off the horse like he always did, but she never released her arms from him as she reached the ground.

"You're alright," Lacus said.

Kira held her tighter, "I made my promise to you, and like I said I will always keep it."

Lacus smiled and they held each other for a while longer before they broke there embrace, and walked over towards Athrun and Cagalli.

They all meet and greeted each other as all were happy to see the others.

"Are you sure you're alright Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

Lacus smiled, "I wasn't that bad, I'm just glad to be back."

Athrun looked at all of them, "Let us not waste time out here anymore lets return to the estate," Athrun told them as they all agreed when a Aegis member ran up to them.

"My Lord, Your Majesty, I must speak to you," the knight said as he knelt in front of them.

Both Kira and Athrun looked at him.

The knight looked up, "We were going through all the equipment the ZAFT army left and it appears we didn't bother to take there slaves, we found them next to the catapults."

Kira and the others looked at him, "Are they being tended to?" Athrun asked.

The knight looked at him, "We took them for treatment in the city."

Athrun smiled and looked at Kira, "What should we do with them?"

Kira looked at him, "Let them rest and offer them the choice to remain in ORB, I'm sure a few villages and cities would have a place for them."

Athrun nodded and looked back at the knight, "You heard the King."

The knight stood bowed and left.

Kira and Lacus walked arm and arm as the same with Athrun and Cagalli. They walked in the second gate into the city and the people went crazy, they knew they could count on Athrun and the King himself coming to assist made it all that much better.

Mu who had been silent decided to speak, "I think I feel a party coming on."

All four looked back at him and sighed.

"Not this time Mu, we must return to Onogoro in the morning, rest and feed the knights, it's the least I could do after all the hard work they did today." Kira told him as Mu went to fulfill the request.

The people were still going crazy and the Aegis squad, along with the royal guard had to give them safe escorts to the estate. They reached the estate and walked in; all knew that the people of Boaz would have some sort of celebration in the streets that day.

Kira looked over at Athrun, "I had an interesting conversation with the Emperor while I was in Messiah."

Athrun immediately looked at him, "He saw you and you made it out alive?"

Kira looked at him, "That's right, he will not take this news well, and the war will only grow larger."

Athrun looked at him, "You know his reasons?"

"He is one of those I have to rule the world types, he wants ORB and then he wants to conquer the eastern continent." Kira told him.

Athrun frowned, "What is next for us?"

Kira looked at him, "I will strengthen the defense at the border again, but we may have to take this fight to him."

Athrun nodded his head a little, "I knew it would come down to this sooner or later, I will have my squad back in full operation by months end."

Kira smiled, "I would take care of your fort first, after all it did take a beating."

Athrun looked at him, "True but it is still standing, and it always will."

"I would have to agree," Kira replied.

Cagalli and Lacus just listened to the conversation, as they reached the inside of the estate.

"I will have them prepare dinner for us," Athrun said as he gave a servant the order.

Kira looked over to Lacus and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they were glad the madness was over for at least one day.

* * *

**ORB Border**

The captain that took over the two squads did what he was told and chased the remaining ZAFT army to the border, they dept them in sight and watched them scurry past the border and back into ZAFT territory.

"What do we do know sir?" a knight asked.

The captain looked at him, "What the King said to do; we will remain here just to make sure they don't try anything else, after the time has passed we will return.

"I understand Sir," the knight said as he rode back to the other knights.

The captain was looking into ZAFT territory as he knew he would be ready if they tried everything else.

**The other side of the border**

Dearka and his Buster squad crossed the border the same way they came in, and as soon as they were far enough away they stopped. Sai looked at Dearka almost frantically.

"What are we going to tell the Emperor?" Sai asked as he was almost in a panic.

Dearka looked at him, "Relax that was the ORB King leading the charge which means we weren't the only ones to fail."

Sai looked at him, "Even so we still failed."

"We will worry about that later, we just have to return," Dearka replied.

"My strategy failed again, why can I never outdo them?" Sai asked.

Dearka glared at him, "Probably because you always think to much, try fighting in a battle."

Sai nearly jumped a mile high, "I think I will just stick to planning."

Dearka paid no more attention to him as a captain rode up to him.

"My Lord, most of the Buster squad is still together, we lost most of our equipment and the slaves." the captain said.

Dearka looked at him, "It doesn't matter, let's just get back."

"As you wish My Lord," the captain said as they started riding for Messiah, in total defeat.

* * *

**Boaz**

**Estate**

After the dinner and some conversation Kira and Lacus turned in early as they wanted to get back to Onogoro.

They laid together in a tight embrace as they spoke to each other.

"How is everyone back home?" Lacus asked.

Kira stroked her hair softly as he kissed the side of her head.

"They will be fine once we return tomorrow," Kira told her softly.

Lacus cuddled herself closer to him, "What about you?"

Kira smiled, "I have to fix a lot of matters I ignored, but I will fix them."

Lacus rolled on her side and put her head on his chest, "I know you will."

"Everybody will be glad to see you," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled, "I'm just glad my family is alright."

Kira looked at her, "They love you very much and I cannot apologize enough for what happened to you because of me.

Lacus looked at him, "I chose to be here Kira, just like I told you." Lacus said as she rested her head on his chest again.

"I am glad your back," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled and looked up at him again and smiled, "I love you."

Kira leaned down and kissed her very passionately. After about five minutes they broke it and Kira looked at her, "As I you Lacus."

Lacus smiled and rested her head back on his chest; Kira wrapped both arms around her and not long after that they fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day

* * *

**

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

George had recovered from his wounds that Kira inflicted on him and he was searching franticly for Flay. George walked in his study and sure enough Flay was in there writing something on paper. Flay went to the castle several times since Kira left, but the royal guard and Mu kept her from finding out. When Mu left Flay thought this was her perfect chance to see him.

"What are you doing Flay?" George asked.

Flay looked around at him and had a huge grin on her face.

"I am making a list of all the things I will do once I'm Queen Daddy," Flay replied as she turned around and started writing some more things down.

George shook his head, "Flay we still have to make you Queen first, so you should be concentrating on that."

Flay frowned, "There is nothing to worry about Daddy, now that slave girl is gone he will be all mine, I tried to see him again, but they won't let me in the castle the past few days it's strange."

George looked at her, "You have to be careful Flay, the King is liable to snap at any moment."

Flay smiled, "I know daddy, but I like that, I just have to see him again soon, since that blonde body guard of his left with the other guard, I will try it again later this evening."

George was aware of the guard's sudden departure a few days ago, and without the King it was strange.

"As long as it makes you happy, I will help out," George told her.

Flay smiled, "It's not just about being Queen anymore daddy, I want him to love me, and I will not stop until he does."

George knew it was going to be a lot harder than Flay thought, but he believed maybe all the hard work and almost all his fortune had paid off when he got rid of that girl.

Flay returned to all the things she would do as Queen, and she had a huge smile on her face as she was going to try even harder later in the evening to get him to love her.

* * *

**Boaz**

Things were already starting to get back to normal in Boaz, the city threw a giant celebration that past night, and in the morning the engineers started working on repairing the damage done to the fort. The bodies of the fallen were being retrieved, even fallen ZAFT knights as Kira wanted everyone to at least have some peace after life, and he would not just leave them on the ground. The slaves retrieved were given their first glance at freedom. They were treated fairly and some even after there meal offered to help rebuild the damaged fort. Others wanted to help out in other places around ORB and Kira agreed to their request. Kira and everyone else were preparing to head back to Onogoro. Kira would return just with Mu and the royal guard as they would make it a lot faster. The captains of the remaining battalions would return a few days later after the border units returned.

Cagalli decided she wanted to remain in Boaz with Athrun for a while longer. They gave Kira an escort to the fort exit and did there farewells.

"I appreciate you coming again," Athrun said.

Kira smiled, "Anytime, I have a request for both of you though," Kira told Athrun and Cagalli.

They looked at him.

Kira smiled, "I want you two to return to Onogoro in a few weeks, so I can give you an appropriate engagement ball."

Cagalli looked at him with big eyes as did Athrun.

"You mean that you accept this?" Cagalli asked.

Kira smiled, "Not that I have a right to tell you who to marry, but I would be honored for you to marry my sister." Kira said looking at Athrun.

Athrun smiled, "It still means a lot to us, we will be there."

Cagalli looked at him, "Take care of yourself brother, and don't lose it anymore."

Kira smiled, "I give you my word, now we must be going if we are to make it before dark."

Lacus remained silent, but she was glad Kira was able to fix the matter between them.

All four did there final goodbyes and Kira and the rest of them headed towards Onogoro.

When they left Lacus looked at Kira, "I'm glad you got that straightened up."

Kira looked at her, "So am I, but I believe things are too early to believe it is the end of war and ZAFT."

"So do I, but we will handle it when the time comes," Lacus replied.

Kira smiled, "That we will Lacus, and we will not stop until peace is restored."

Lacus smiled and they continued riding off to Onogoro.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this shortchapter, I wasn't to proud of it, but I want to get them back to Onogoro. The next chapter will be the return to Onogoro and Dearka's report to Gil. It should be up later this week. See you later.**


	46. Jealousy

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Jealousy**

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

The evening arrived over the sky of Onogoro, and Flay was once again trying to get to the castle to see Kira. She spent hours preparing; she could almost taste a crown. George was happy his daughter seemed to be getting what she wanted, but that would mean he would get what he wanted as well, and that was a blood connection to the royal family. Flay took a look at herself in a mirror and she smiled, it was her fanciest dress, and a few servants did her hair for her, as she was complaining the whole time about it not being done right. Flay was unsuccessful in the past attempts to see Kira, but she had a feeling she would see him today. Flay smiled again as she admired herself in the mirror and then she left her room and walked down the stairs to meet her father, who would see her off. George would not go with her, as he didn't want to jeopardize Kira seeing him and getting angry again. Flay neared the door and saw her father looking at her.

"I must be going now daddy, I think today will be the day," Flay said.

George smiled, "I have faith that you will pull it off Flay."

Flay looked at him, "It shouldn't be any trouble, now that slave girl is gone; I know he will love me."

"Just make sure you don't do something stupid," George told her.

Flay smiled and walked out of the main house and out the gate she normally would never leave alone, but she wanted to walk to the castle. She was headed off towards the castle when she heard some commotion by the main road. Flay saw people rushing towards the main street and followed them.

* * *

**Onogoro**

Kira and his guard arrived at the gates of Onogoro at there scheduled time. Kira smiled as he saw his city again. Lacus was glad as well, she was worried that she would never see the city again.

Mu quickly rode next to Kira.

"Hey kid, I forget to tell you a few things," Mu said.

Kira looked at him.

Mu looked at him, "I put George Allster under surveillance, but it hasn't turned up anything thus far."

"You think he had a hand in the kidnapping?" Kira asked in a low tone voice, he didn't want Lacus to relive that again.

"Partially, but you know as well as I that he could never do that alone," Mu replied.

Kira nodded, "I see you're trying to find the mastermind, but it will not be that simple."

"Still I thought it best to do something," Mu replied.

Kira smiled, "I see…keep at it but I doubt that they would meet in person again."

"I understand," Mu said as he rode back to his spot.

Kira looked over to Lacus who seemed like she was in her own world.

"Are you happy to be back Lacus?" Kira asked.

Lacus broke from her trance and looked at him, "I am more than happy; I never thought I would miss this place that much."

Kira smiled, "After we stop at the castle, why don't we go see your family?"

Lacus looked at him and smiled, "I would like that."

Kira smiled at her and they reached the gates of Onogoro and the guards were a little shocked to see there King, but they quickly did their jobs and let them in. Mu shifted the royal guards movements so they could keep the King guarded. This was not a planned return so security was not tight.

As soon as they rode in people heard all the horses, but were shocked to see the King and Lacus. All people around the city started gathering around the main road trying to get a glimpse. The rumors about Lacus missing seemed to bring the people down a little, since she was starting to be adored by all, and that they heard the King wasn't acting right since she was gone. The people saw Lacus and King riding next to each other and the crowds were pleased.

Kira did the ritual he did all the time when he arrived or left the city. Kira waved and smiled at the people as they all seemed to cheer up. Lacus saw how the people were reacting to her and it made her glad. Lacus even saw some of the orphan children she helped by the road. Lacus looked for her family, but she really didn't expect they would be out at this time of day, and she really wanted to surprise them as she knew they would be worried sick about her. The crowds were gathering quickly and Mu and the guard didn't feel secure about this so they tried to rush them along.

Kira was glad that it seemed like the people didn't know what had happened in Boaz, and he didn't want to release that information yet, but he knew nothing in this country could stay silent for very long. Before long they were nearing the castle.

**With Flay**

Flay ran towards the commotion but she was getting annoyed as the people seemed to be brushing up beside her.

"_These filthy commoners keep touching me; I will have to do something about them when I'm Queen." _Flay told her self.

She arrived by the road and she could hardly see it, but she found an opening a little ways down and stood there. She could here the people next to her say something about the King coming and she was a little confused.

"_What are these low class creatures saying…wait that must be why I couldn't see him these past few days he was gone, even better for me I think I will make my move tonight." _Flay told herself as she saw an older woman standing near her.

"You, what is going on?" Flay asked an old common woman.

The elderly woman looked at her, "That is a very impolite way to address an elder young lady."

Flay grew angry, "How dare you insult me peasant, I am soon to be the next Queen."

The elder woman looked at her in shock, "Not only are you rude, but you're a liar to, Lady Lacus will be our next Queen."

Flay really grew angry, "That wench is gone for good! I am the next Queen, and you will treat me with respect."

The older woman chuckled, "Than what do you call that," she said as she pointed to the road.

Flay looked at her confused for a second and then looked in the road, and what she saw made her furious beyond belief.

**With all of them**

Flay looked right into the road and her angry boiled beyond belief. She looked in the road and saw Kira with Lacus right by his side.

Flay stared at them in shock and anger. _"What…how…why…no…she can't be here, that stupid slave girl is back." _Flay told herself as she watched them.

Flay was mad beyond anything else she had ever felt before, but as soon as she stared at Kira's eyes they were soft like they used to be, not dark like she loved. Flay watched them riding next to each other smiling and enjoying themselves, she felt something tug at her heart as she kept looking into his eyes.

"_He…He is…he's gone, she did this to him, he Kira I wanted is gone…It's her fault, she made him normal…I hate her… hate her hate her…she took the Kira I wanted away…stupid slave girl stole what is mine…she will never have him…I have to do something…Daddy…Daddy will help me," _Flay told her self as she continued to stare at the two of them.

Flay watched them go by and she could control her anger as she yelled in frustration and ran back to her estate.

Kira and Lacus were still greeting the people when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her and looked around in the crowd but found nothing.

"Maybe it was nothing," Kira told her.

Kira and Lacus heard no more from it as they kept riding towards the castle. The castle guards saw them approaching and quickly let them in. As soon as they entered the castle, Kira and Lacus were glad to see it again, Kira saw his mother and Murrue waiting for them, they had heard from a few guards that the commotion in the city was the King returning. Via smiled as she saw both Lacus and the look in her son's eyes. They got off there horses and walked over towards Via. Kira looked at his mother with regret in his eyes.

"I am terribly sorry mother, for everything, I have done," Kira told her.

Via smiled, "I know you are son, I am just glad to have you back."

Kira nodded his head as Via looked at Lacus.

"The same for you Lacus, I am very happy to see you back," Via told her.

Lacus smiled, "I am glad to be back, thank you."

"No thank you, for everything you have done for my son." Via told her as Kira and Lacus blushed.

Mu walked over to Murrue, "I'm back."

Murrue looked at him, "I can tell."

Mu frowned, "What about that date you promised me?"

Murrue glared at him, "This is no time for that." Murrue said as she looked over towards Kira and the others.

Mu looked over there as well.

"Kira tell me is your sister…" Via couldn't finish as she feared the worse.

Kira smiled, "Boaz is safe, so are Athrun and Cagalli, we got there in time."

Via sighed in relief.

"You must be tired all of you, but you really should go see your family dear, I know they must be worried about you," Via told them.

Kira looked at her, "We were about to do that mother."

Lacus nodded in agreement.

"Good, I will see you when you two get back," Via said.

Kira and Lacus nodded.

Kira looked over to Mu, "I will be fine on my own."

Mu glared at him, "I don't think so kid, I'm coming as well, you are not going into the city unprotected."

Kira smiled and agreed with him as all three of them got back on there horses and left the castle, heading for Lacus' families mansion.

* * *

**Messiah**

**Near the city**

Dearka and the mostly intact Buster squad, with the remaining members of the brigades had finally made it near Messiah. They took there time as Dearka was not too pleased about having to go and explain this defeat to the Emperor. They caused severe damage to the fort, but that would not be good enough for Gil. The captain rode up to Dearka.

"My Lord, do you believe we will be forgiven?" the captain asked.

Dearka looked at him, "We have done nothing wrong, as Yzac failed at his part as well."

"My Lord the Emperor will not take it that way, he has an obsession with this ORB King." the captain told him.

Dearka smiled, "I will handle it later."

The captain nodded, "As you wish My Lord."

"How can you be so calm, we failed," Sai said.

Dearka laughed, "All you did was stand out of the way."

Sai looked at him, "I planned that battle, and it just wasn't supposed to have the ORB King in it."

The captain looked at him, "A great strategist plans for everything that is why we failed in the battle awhile back."

Sai said no more as that was another one of his failures.

They rode near the capitol and Dearka instructed the squad leaders to keep the unit outside as only those three would go in.

They entered the city and rode straight into the castle.

**Castle**

Andrew was in the courtyard with Luna and the other slaves when they returned.

Dearka and the others got off there horses and started walking into the castle with somewhat grim looks on there faces.

"What was that about?" Luna asked.

Andrew smiled and looked at her, "I'm guessing they failed at there mission."

Shiho smiled, "Just like Yzac that fool failed as well."

Stellar looked at them, "What do you think will happen now?"

Meryin looked at her, "The Emperor will not be too thrilled.

Andrew looked at all of them, "Keep your eyes open, and report anything you hear to us."

They agreed and Andrew and Luna walked out of the castle and back to his hideout.

**Throne Room**

Gil had heard from the guards that Dearka and the gang had returned he was getting anxious as there was no news on the Boaz battle. Gil sat in his throne with his eyes fixed on the door. The two outside guards opened the doors revealing three instead of the normal five, which meant they took losses. Gil looked in there eyes as they walked in and he could tell they had failed.

Dearka, Sai and the captain walked near the throne and knelt down to the ground.

"We have returned Your Highness," Dearka said as none of them looked at Gil's face.

Gil looked at them, "I see that, and since you're not a messenger telling me you are inside Boaz, I take it you failed!" Gil shouted at them.

Sai jumped.

Dearka looked at him, "We had the fort until the ORB King and the Onogoro battalions came as reinforcements."

Gil looked annoyed, "That shouldn't have mattered, you had days before they arrived, instead of waiting to attack that first night, you should have struck and I would have my fort."

Dearka said nothing.

"Your Highness, we did all we could with the circumstances and we lost some valuable leaders because of it." the captain said.

Gil glared, "It matters not, I want to know exactly what happened."

"When we brought the gate down the second day, I was preparing the Buster squad and the remaining battalion to enter the city, when we were about to charge that was when the ORB King showed up, instead of fighting a un-winnable battle and losing the buster squad, I pulled them back and left the two other battalions as cover."

Gil looked at him, that was a wise move as the Buster was the second best squad they had, but frustration set in as he didn't have his fort, and it was another loss to the ORB King.

Gil looked at them, "Are you all that made it back?" Gil asked not that he cared about the knights; he wanted to start planning his next move.

Dearka looked at him, "I would say about ninety percent of the Buster squad is still intact and the battalion has a good eighty percent left."

Gil looked at him, "How big was the Onogoro force?"

The captain looked at him, "From what I saw sire, they had a good five battalions, along with the King's royal guard."

Gil looked a little shocked. "I see... they are able to move a force that large in such a short period of time, interesting."

All looked at there Emperor.

Gil looked at Sai, and Sai jumped again when he did.

"I have a task for you," Gil said.

Sai looked at him, "What do you mean sire?"

Gil smiled, "Not at the moment, but I will call on you soon."

Sai looked confused, "I understand sire."

"I apologize for this again sire, for this failure of a mission," Dearka said.

Gil looked at him, "Their will be no excuses, however I have learned something important about our enemy, so it wasn't a total failure."

They looked at him again.

Gil stared at them, "I think I have seen enough of your faces for one day…leave!" Gil shouted at them as he was angry but also intrigued.

They stood up bowed and left Gil to his thoughts.

Gil watched them leave when he heard laughter.

Gil looked towards the laughter, and Rau stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Gil asked.

Rau smiled, "That is another failure sire, at this rate we won't have a force left."

Gil glared at him, "What are you saying?"

Rau smirked, "You need to strike them with full force."

"I know that, however I do not want to do it on there soil, I need to get them to a neutral location if that would succeed." Gil replied.

Rau smiled, _"You appear to have brains after all, this will be easier than I thought."_

"I have a feeling that you will get that chance soon," Rau told him as he walked away.

Gil looked at him walking away, "What are you up to Le Creuset?"

Rau smiled and never looked back at him, "I am just serving my country My Lord, and I believe you will be satisfied with the results." Rau said as he left the throne room.

Gil watched him leave and said no more.

**Hallway**

Dearka Sai and the captain had split up after there meeting with Gil; Dearka was walking towards his chambers when he ran into Yzac.

"I heard you failed," Yzac said as he stood behind Dearka.

Dearka stopped, "I heard the same about you." Dearka said as he turned around and saw Yzac's face.

Yzac said nothing after the statement.

Dearka turned around and saw Yzac's face, "What happened to you?"

Yzac grew angry, "Shut up! He will pay for this."

Dearka looked at him, "The ORB King did that?"

Yzac glared at him, "He humiliated me, and I will finish him."

Dearka smiled, "He made my unit fail as well, it appears he is very troublesome."

Yzac walked away not saying another word, he was very angry.

Dearka knew of Yzac's temper and just left him alone.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

Flay returned home and as soon as she shut the door, she slid down in covering her face. She was angry and upset, she developed strong feelings for Kira in his other state and Lacus turned him back.

"_Why…why does he chose her…why not me…I am better than her…she stole him from me…she will not get away with it," _Flay told her self as her sadness was overtaken by her anger.

"Daddy!" Flay yelled out.

George was in his study and her heard Flay scream, he quickly got up and rushed down the stairs and saw he by the door, with a very angry expression on her face. George knew something went wrong.

"Flay what happened? I knew something like this would happen," George said as Flay hugged her father tightly.

Flay looked at him, "It was horrible daddy."

George looked down at her, "I told you to be careful around him Flay."

Flay looked up at George, "No daddy, he didn't do anything to me," Flay whined out.

George looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Flay frowned, "Stupid slave girl is back."

George looked at her with giant and shocked eyes, "What are you talking about? She was taken away."

Flay whined again, "She is back daddy, that is why I couldn't get into the castle these past few days, he went and got her."

George stared at her, "This could be bad Flay, we had better find some other way."

Flay glared up at him, "No daddy, I almost had him, she stole him away from me, he was starting to love me and she stole him, I hate her, make her go away again."

George looked at her, "Flay I can't make them take her again."

Flay let her fake tears fly out, "You have to daddy, we almost had everything we wanted, she took everything from me."

George couldn't take the pain Flay was showing.

"Alright Flay, I will have a chat with Lord Jibril and see if we can do something about her, I don't know what we can't have her kidnapped again, but we will come up with something."

Flay stopped her tears and smiled at her father, "Thank you so much daddy, I know it will all work out." Flay said as she stopped whining and was about to jump up and down.

George smiled at how happy she looked and knew he had to come up with something, he decided he would try and contact Jibril tomorrow.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Lord Jibril was in his chambers in the castle when one of his subordinates entered his room.

"My Lord, it appears the King has returned with that girl." the subordinate said.

Jibril smiled, "I suspected as much, however this will be better off for our goal."

The subordinate looked at him, "I understand sir," he said as he left.

Jibril laughed as he stared out his window, _"A little more entertainment, well Allster it is your move, I know you will be calling on me soon." _Jibril said as he had a grin on his face.

* * *

**Onogoro Lacus' Family mansion**

Kira and Lacus arrived at the gates of her family's mansion, Lacus was very glad to see them again. They stopped at the gate and got off there horses.

"Mu you can return to the castle," Kira told him.

Mu looked at him, "I don't think that is wise kid."

Kira smiled, "It will be alright, I will be fine."

Mu really didn't want to but he did as his King asked. Kira even made him take the horses as Kira would use his entrance to get back to the castle.

Mu left as Kira and Lacus starred at the mansion.

"You seem nervous," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled at him, "Not really, I'm just…" Lacus was cut off as Kira kissed her, Lacus melted into it and kissed him back. After about three minutes they broke it.

Lacus stared in his eyes.

Kira smiled at her, "Let's go." Kira told her softly.

Lacus smiled and she held to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked in. they arrived at the front door and they Lacus walked in as she wanted to see her family.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by the weekend. Bye for now.**


	47. Destiny

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Destiny**

**Onogoro Lacus' Families Mansion**

Mu left as Kira and Lacus starred at the mansion.

"You seem nervous," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled at him, "Not really, I'm just…" Lacus was cut off as Kira kissed her, Lacus melted into it and kissed him back. After about three minutes they broke it.

Lacus stared in his eyes.

Kira smiled at her, "Let's go." Kira told her softly.

Lacus smiled and she held to his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked in. they arrived at the front door and they Lacus walked in as she wanted to see her family.

Inside the mansion, the mood was very low the past days with Lacus gone. Siegel was adapting to it by always working, he would go none stop trying to keep his mind busy. Eileen was taking it the hardest as she was very depressed, but stayed strong for the other children. Mear knew exactly what was going on and was sad about not having her older sister around. Bill and Rachel kept asking questions about when Lacus would be coming home, since Siegel and Eileen told them nothing about it.

At this specific time all were home and were still extremely worried about Lacus. Eileen was down in the main room sitting down just thinking about her oldest daughter. Eileen loved all her children the same, but she was the closest to Lacus. Eileen got up and was heading towards the stairs when she saw the main door opening giving her the most relieved and happy shock of her life.

Kira and Lacus walked in the main house and Lacus looked around, she could tell things weren't very cheerful around the house.

"It seems quiet but that was to be expected," Kira said.

Lacus looked around, "I wonder where everybody is."

Kira and Lacus looked around and they then saw Eileen walking into the main room. Lacus immediately smiled as she saw her mother.

Eileen looked up and almost fainted; she couldn't believe this was real. There was a moment of staring until Eileen rushed over and hugged her daughter tightly. Lacus returned it as they both let out a few tears.

"You're alright, your back," Eileen said.

Lacus smiled, "I am sorry for worrying you mother." Lacus told her.

Eileen smiled, "I thought I would never see you again."

Just as they were having there little reunion Siegel walked in from one of the rooms and he dropped what he had in his hands as he saw his oldest daughter. All heard the item fall to the floor and looked at him. Lacus smiled as she saw her father and they shared the same reunion as Lacus did with her mother.

As Lacus and Siegel had there reunion Eileen called upstairs to the rest of her siblings and all of them rushed to see what was going on. Mear and Rachel were the first to see their sister, and the last was Bill. Lacus shared a short reunion with them as well.

Kira watched all this from the door, he was more than glad that Lacus was able to see her family again, but he also had feelings of guilt run through his mind as he was the reason she was taken. Kira loved her with everything emotion possible and he wanted to prove that, Kira was planning on doing this before she was taken, and know he knew it was the time, but at the moment he just wanted to let Lacus have her time with her family.

Bill looked at Lacus, "Why were you gone so long, you promised to play with me."

Lacus looked at him and then back at Eileen and Siegel who nodded to her, which she knew meant they didn't know.

Lacus looked back at Bill, "I am sorry, I was a little busy I promise to make it up to you."

Bill smiled at his sister.

Rachel did the same with her older sister as she didn't know what happened either.

Eileen looked at them, "Alright you two upstairs we have to speak to your sister alone."

Rachel and Bill frowned but smiled, when Lacus told them she would join them later.

Once they were out of sight Siegel spoke, "What happened to you?"

Eileen glared at him, but Lacus felt the need to say this.

Lacus had told them the whole story as to what went on but she did leave out some parts.

Siegel held his daughter again as they were just glad to have her back.

Mear looked at Lacus and wanted to speak to her.

When Mear started talking to Lacus, Eileen noticed Kira by the door and she knew she had to do something.

Eileen walked up to Kira, "I am sorry for not noticing you Your Majesty,"

Kira frowned, "You need not apologize it was my fault she was taken."

Eileen shook her head, "No sire, it happened and you went after her, you risked everything to get her back and I can not thank you enough."

Kira smiled, "I only did what I wanted to do, your daughter means everything to me."

Eileen smiled, "I have never question that sire, I believe you are perfect for her and I always have."

Kira still felt guilty though, "I appreciate those comments, but her life…" Kira said as he was cut off.

"Her life has never been better since you came in it," Siegel said as he joined Eileen.

**Mear and Lacus**

Mear and Lacus were having a little talk of there own as Mear wanted to say a few things.

"I am glad your back Lacus, it wasn't the same without you," Mear told her.

Lacus smiled, "I am glad to be back, but what are you up to."

Mear smiled, "I came to the castle the day you were taken and it wasn't very pretty."

Lacus looked at her, "I know what you're going to say, he lost it right?"

Mear frowned, "Not just that it was like he was targeting himself with his hate."

Lacus smiled, "I know what he does Mear."

Mear looked at her, "All I'm saying is he truly loves you, and I am glad that you will be finally be able to be happy."

Lacus smiled, "You will always be my craziest sister."

Mear smiled and they walked over towards Eileen and Siegel.

**With Kira**

After Siegel's words Kira did seem a little shocked as he was there biggest objector in this family.

Siegel stopped near Kira, "I have always had my doubts Your Majesty, even when I said I didn't, but know after what you risked to get her back I doubt your love for her no more."

Kira smiled, "You honor me sir, but please don't be so formal with me anymore."

Eileen and Siegel smiled.

Kira looked at them, "I love your daughter with all my heart and I would like to speak with both of you in an important matter."

Siegel and Eileen looked at each other and back at them, Kira was about to speak when Lacus and Mear walked over and Kira didn't say no more.

Siegel and Eileen noticed he didn't want to speak in front of them and they said no more.

Lacus and Mear walked over and Lacus walked next to Kira who held her close to his body.

"I hope we haven't interrupted anything?" Mear asked.

Kira thought for a second, _"Yeah you both did…and I almost said it," _Kira told himself.

Eileen seemed to notice Kira wanted to ask something and she war curious so she quickly thought of an excuse to get her two daughters out of there.

Eileen looked at Lacus and Mear, "Would you two step upstairs and tend to your Bill and Rachel?"

Lacus got a weird feeling about what she asked. Lacus looked over to Kira and he seemed to have somewhat of a smile on his face as he gave her a go ahead nod.

Lacus and Mear agreed and went upstairs to see there other siblings.

Once they were out of sight, both Siegel and Eileen looked over at Kira.

Kira looked at her, "I appreciate that I didn't want her to know about this yet."

Eileen and Siegel looked a little confused.

"I could tell you wanted to speak to us," Eileen said.

Kira smiled, "Yes I have something I would like you to grant me."

Eileen and Siegel looked at him again as Kira spoke.

**With Lacus and Mear**

Lacus and Mear went up to see there other siblings and naturally they started asking her endless questions.

"What do you think their talking about?" Mear asked.

Lacus looked at her as Bill and Rachel were getting ready to turn in as night would be approaching in an hour.

"I don't know, but I hope they aren't grilling him with a thousand questions," Lacus said as she was worried mostly that her father was downstairs making Kira feel more guilty than he already was.

Mear smiled, "I don't think that is going on."

Lacus smiled and then tended to her younger siblings as they wanted her to stay with them and tell them stories like she used to, so they could fall asleep.

Lacus was more than happy to as she stayed with both of them as they fell asleep. It only took about fifteen minutes as she closed the door behind her as she left the room. Mear followed her.

"I think I will turn in as well, will you be staying here tonight?" Mear asked.

Lacus looked at her, "I don't believe I will, I think I will return to the castle tonight."

Mear smiled, "Just what will you do at the castle?"

Lacus blushed, "That is not your concern," Lacus said as she walked away from her.

Mear laughed and went to her room.

Lacus went downstairs hoping her parents, mostly her father were not grilling Kira. When she arrived downstairs she saw a pleasant sight.

**With Kira**

As soon as Lacus disappeared upstairs, Kira was trying to find an easy way of asking this. It nearly took him fifteen minutes to get this out of his mouth, but Kira finally asked what he wanted to.

**With all of them**

As soon as Lacus arrived in viewing distance of Kira and the others her mother was hugging him and her father was shaking his hand. Lacus heard her mother also say that she was delighted, and her father said he would be honored and proud.

Lacus was confused at all of this and walked into the room. All saw her and they seemed to go silent.

Lacus walked over to them and stood next to Kira.

Eileen looked at her, "Are they asleep?"

Lacus nodded her head, "Yes, Mear turned in as well…what was going on in here?"

Siegel looked at her, "We…were just thanking him for saving you again."

Lacus didn't by that.

Eileen looked at her, "We are just glad to have you back Lacus, I don't know what I would have done if…" Eileen couldn't finish.

Lacus smiled at her mother, "It is over now mother, I am back and I'm ready to put the past behind me and move on with my life."

Kira smiled when he heard that as well as everyone else.

Lacus really felt left out of something and it was starting to bug her until Kira spoke.

"We really should be going, I have to brief the council in the morning," Kira said as Eileen and Siegel smiled.

"Yes, you two really should go and rest, you must have had a tiring past couple of days." Eileen said.

Siegel nodded his head in agreement, "I agree, you two should go and rest."

Lacus knew something was up it was as if they wanted her to be alone with Kira.

Thoughts went through Lacus' head as she decided she would let this go for know. Eileen and Siegel showed them to the door and they did their goodbyes, after the final hug was given to her Lacus and Kira left the mansion and headed back to the castle.

Eileen watched them leave, "This will be wonderful."

Siegel smiled, "For once on this matter, I will agree." he said as they disappeared out of the mansion gates.

Kira and Lacus walked out of the gates and headed in the direction, where Kira could use his entrance. They walked clinging to each other as they just talked casually to each other enjoy the end of the day. By the time they reached the entrance it was night. They went in and started for Kira's chambers.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

After the incident with Flay, George waited until she went to sleep to make his move. With Lacus back it was a lot of trouble for his plan. George knew that he had to contact Lord Jibril, but Jibril told him after the last incident if he needed anything not to contact him in person again. Jibril was more clever than anyone would give him credit for, he knew that the King and his guards would catch on to George not being smart enough to do this alone, so he set up an alter means of contacting him.

Jibril told George that if he needed anything to contact him to write him a letter and leave it in a designated spot. George smiled as he remembered that and wrote a request to see Jibril as soon as possible. George finished the letter and called another one of his trusted messengers. George waited and the messenger finally arrived.

George heard a knock at his studies door, and he told the man to enter.

The man walked in and looked at him, "You called sir."

George looked at him, "That is to this location, and leave it in the cracked wall."

The man took the map George handed him and he knew the spot.

"I can handle this sir," the man said.

George smiled and handed the letter over to him, "It needs to go know, drop it off and come back quickly."

The messenger smiled and took the letter and rode out.

George watched him leave as he wondered why Jibril set up that spot it was like he knew that he would be needed again, but George wasn't smart enough to put two and two together.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira and Lacus went through the secret entrance and arrived back into Kira's chambers. They walked in and both were glad to see this place.

"I am glad to be back," Lacus said.

Kira smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Not as glad as I am having you back."

Lacus blushed, as Kira kissed the side of her head. "I think I will get ready for bed," Lacus said.

As much as Kira didn't want to let her go, this would work out to what he had planned.

Kira released her, "Hurry back." Kira told her softly.

"It won't be long, "Lacus replied as she blushed again, and then she left the room heading to the room she was given but never slept in.

As soon as Lacus left the room Kira walked over to the mantle and took two things off it. He smiled as he looked at these items; he quickly hid them near the bed. Kira than changed his clothes to his royal sleeping pants and his long robe. Kira placed his sword in its proper place and walked over and out into the balcony thinking about the first time he met Lacus and everyday since they met. It was fate and destiny that they met and had there relationship as neither had been so happy before in their lives. Kira was so engrossed in thought that he didn't hear the door open behind him or anyone walk in.

Lacus walked in with her sleeping clothes on and saw Kira standing out on the balcony she could tell he was deep in thought. Lacus smiled as she walked up behind him and placed her arms around him holding him tight as she rested her head on his back.

Kira smiled as he felt her do that. He put his hands on top of hers.

Lacus smiled, "What are you looking at?"

Kira smiled, "Not really looking just thinking."

"About what?" Lacus asked.

Kira broke the embrace and turned around to face her they looked in each others eyes.

"I was thinking about you, and how much I loved you," Kira told her seriously.

Lacus felt herself go a little weak; she never got tired of hearing those words from him.

Kira looked down at her and brought her head up to his and kissed her passionately. Lacus melted into it again as she returned it with even more passion, that surprised Kira a little bit. After about five minutes they broke there kiss and Lacus looked at him.

Lacus almost out of breath looked at him, "Probably not as much as I love you," Lacus said somewhat jokingly.

Kira looked at her and smiled, "I guess I can not win on words, so my actions will have to do." Kira told her as he kissed her again.

Lacus was happy he responded this way, as she kissed him back. After a few minutes Kira moved to kiss her neck which made Lacus go crazy. After a few minutes of kissing her neck Kira moved back up to her lips and captured them again with his own. Kira than picked her up with his arms, Lacus responded by removing his long robe, while Kira worked on hers, and they both went back into the room and continued.

* * *

**Onogoro**

The messenger George sent left the estate, but was closely watched by a guard Mu had sent to keep an eye on George. The guard was order to watch George and not anyone else and he saw that man several times, but he had to stay with George. The guard knew it was odd to have a messenger leave at this time, and he decided he would report it as soon as he returned. The messenger arrived at his designated location; he got off his horse and saw the spot that was on the map George gave him. The man quickly placed the letter in its assigned place and rode back to the Allster estate.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Chambers**

Lacus laid her head on Kira's chest while he stroked her hair gently; both missed this activity with each other the most while they were separated. Thoughts were going through Kira's head as he watched Lacus try to sleep. Kira knew he could ask what he wanted to. Kira looked down at her.

"Tell me Lacus, what did you want to do with your life?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked up at him sleepily as she heard that question, "What do you mean?"

Kira smiled, "Did you ever have any goals or dreams?"

Lacus smiled, "My first dream you granted three years ago when you freed us, after that I never really thought about it." Lacus said as she was a little confused why he was asking these questions, especially since both were completely wore out.

Kira kissed the top of her head, and reached for the items that he hid earlier, he had to admit he was nervous. His hand was almost shaking as he brought up the two items he hid.

Lacus felt him stretch over and looked at what he was doing and Kira pulled up two items revealing what she had seen a thousand times but never knew the meaning of.

Kira knew Lacus caught on, and was even more nervous. Kira brought up the two items Lacus had been curious about since she first came into the castle.

"Do you remember these?" Kira asked her as he revealed the items.

Lacus looked at them, it was the two boxes containing the two necklaces and rings, she asked about it the first time she came to the castle, but Kira only told her he had hoped one day to be able to explain it to her.

Lacus looked at the items and then back at him, "I remember them." Lacus replied as she was noticing his nervousness and she didn't want him to stop whatever he was planning.

Kira smiled, "I told you that I had hoped one day to be able to explain them two you…and today is that day."

Lacus looked at him seriously as his eyes were trying to tell her something.

Kira smiled at her, "These pendants and rings symbolize the King and Queen or ORB, it was an old tradition that I kept." Kira told her as he did get rid of older traditions when he started his reign, but this one he kept.

Lacus stared at him wondering why he chose this moment to tell her this; she had sheer excitement in her heart for some reason, she couldn't explain why.

Kira smiled at her as he summed up all the courage he had in him.

Kira looked at her seriously, "Lacus, ever since I first saw you I knew you were the one, I fell in love with you from the moment I saw you, ever since you have always been by my side, and kept me from losing myself. I want to do the same for you, I want to spend my life looking out for you, being there for you, and loving you, I would die for you."

Lacus started getting tears in her eyes at what he was confessing, she knew everything he said was true, he didn't need to tell her, but she loved hearing him say it.

Kira closed his eyes and opened them again, "Lacus…I want you to grant me the honor…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Kira was struggling, until he realized he could do it. "Will you marry me Lacus?"

Lacus sat straight up and covered her mouth with her hands as she could no longer hold the tears. Kira immediately thought he really did something wrong, until she spoke.

"I will Kira, of course I will marry you, I love you," Lacus said as she threw herself at Kira and kissed him passionately. Kira smiled as it was the happiest day of his life when he heard her agree and kissed her back. After about five minutes they broke their kiss.

Kira smiled at her, "Then there is only one thing left to do," Kira said as he removed the necklace from the case.

Lacus smiled and turned around allowing him to glace it around her neck, as soon as it was around Kira placed the other one around his. It was an ORB royal tradition, they would only wear the necklaces now, and the rings would wait until the day they were married. Lacus looked at the pendant she now wore and she had never been happier. She looked back and placed her arms back around Kira.

Kira smiled, "I take it My Lady is happy." Kira said jokingly.

Lacus smiled, "I don't know what to say Kira…I wonder what my parents will say."

Kira smiled at her, "Don't worry they already know."

Lacus looked at him, "You told them."

Kira looked at her, "You almost walked in on it, "I asked their permission and they agreed."

Lacus let another tear fall, Kira wouldn't need permission to do anything but he showed her respect by asking her parents.

Lacus remembered that incident and smiled. She moved closer to Kira and he embraced her as they lied back down.

Kira lifted her chin up to his and kissed her again, Lacus was all too eager to return it as this was the start of a new beginning for both of them. After there kiss she rested her head back on his chest and looked at the pendant he now wore, she placed her hand on hers and the other hand on his. Kira gently held her close as this was a moment of pure bliss for both of them.

As they slowly fell asleep they knew that some trouble would come from this but most would be happy from them, as they fell asleep they believed nothing could ever go wrong again.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by Monday, See you later.**


	48. Discussions

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Discussions**

**Onogoro Castle**

Inside his chambers Lord Jibril was holding a letter. Late last night almost morning he had his subordinate check the assigned location. Jibril knew of George's stupidity and it wouldn't be long before he was contacted. Jibril knew that by the first night George would know of Lacus' return so he made him check the location for the messages and it was there.

Jibril smiled as he looked at the letter. Yesterday evening all council members got a message from Mu stating that the King had called an emergency meeting, to discuss developments happening in the country. Jibril read the letter again and George stated that he wanted to have a meeting him after this council meeting. Jibril knew of the surveillance on George so he would have to have the meeting at the castle, since the guards would be doing other things.

Jibril knew what he had to do and it would be easy to make a fool like Allster fall for his trap. Jibril realized the time and headed to the councils chambers.

**Kira's Chambers**

As soon as the sun rose that morning Kira seemed to wake up, he looked down and saw Lacus cuddled up next to him. He smiled widely as he saw the pendants that they both wore, and Kira was glad it wasn't a dream. Kira would have like to remain their all day, but he had urgent matters to attend to, so he tried to get out of Lacus' grasp but it woke her up.

Lacus felt something move and she opened her eyes, and she remembered everything that went on last night, quickly she looked down and put her hand on the pendant that hung there. She smiled widely as it was not a dream; she then looked over and saw Kira smiling at her.

Kira loved that she instantly checked for her pendant when she woke up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled at him and they shared a short kiss.

Lacus looked at him after they broke it, "It's alright, I understand you have matters to attend to."

Kira quickly got changed so he could go address his council.

After Kira was finished he looked back at her, "I shouldn't be long, I will be able to see you by the evening I believe."

Lacus smiled, "I think I will go and see my family again,"

Kira looked at her, "I have set a few guard members to look after you, try to stay out of allies." Kira told her somewhat jokingly.

Lacus smiled, "I will give you my word My Lord."

Kira leaned down and kissed her again, "It makes me feel a lot better my Queen, Kira said as he started walking out of the room.

That comment shocked Lacus, but she knew it would come down to that. She didn't care much about being a Queen, but she did want to be married to Kira, but being a Queen would give her the ability to help people around the country and she would like that.

Kira stopped before he got out of the room, "One more thing Lacus,"

Lacus looked at him.

"We should discuss when we want to make an official announcement about ourselves," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled at him, "It doesn't bother me when we make an announcement."

Kira walked back over to her and sat next to her taking her hands in his, "I am planning a ball in the next two weeks, so we could make it official then."

Lacus looked at him, she had heard about the balls, and celebrations in Onogoro, but she had never attended one yet.

"I think that would be wonderful, I am looking forward to the ball," Lacus said.

Kira smiled, "I will tell you all about it later, but now I must go." Kira told her as he kissed her again. After there kiss Kira left the room running into Merna who was just outside the door.

"Your Majesty, I see I don't have to wake you," Merna said.

Kira smiled at her, "I appreciate it Merna, will you please tend to Lacus?" Kira asked her.

Merna smiled, she was extremely happy Lacus was back. "I would be honored to sire, Lady Lacus is a lot easier to tend to than the princess."

Kira laughed, he knew that was the truest statement he had ever heard of, but he would not dare tell his sister that.

Kira gave her a nod and went down the hall to find Mu waiting for him.

**Kira's Chambers**

Merna walked in to find Lacus sitting up, Merna walked in and smiled at her.

Lacus noticed her, "Ms Merna, it is great to see you again."

Merna smiled, "Likewise dear, it just wasn't the same without you."

Lacus smiled, she and Merna always got along.

Merna looked at her, "His Majesty has asked that I attend to you."

Lacus looked at her, "I am just going to see my parents, I will be alright," Lacus said as she didn't want to be a bother to Merna.

Merna walked up to her, "Nonsense, it is an honor to attend to you."

Lacus smiled as she knew Merna would not let her refuse. Lacus agreed and Merna seemed to notice something.

Merna looked at Lacus closely and Lacus noticed.

"Is something wrong Ms Merna?" Lacus asked.

The next thing she knew Merna was hugging her tightly, Lacus was real confused.

"I can't believe it he asked you to marry him," Merna almost shouted.

Lacus was surprised she knew, but she looked down and saw the pendant Kira gave her last night, and of course Merna would know what it meant.

"I can't believe it, this is a glorious day, we must celebrate this," Merna was saying very excited.

Lacus quickly looked at her, "Please Ms Merna, Kira and I want to wait to announce this."

Merna quickly looked at her, "Why on earth would you two want that? This will be the best news in ORB in awhile."

Lacus smiled, "We will announce this officially at the ball in a few weeks, so please Miss Merna could we keep this between us?" Lacus asked hoping she would agree.

Merna frowned but she agreed, "Alright dear, but this is still wonderful news, it was just like yesterday he was an infant, and hopefully I will be able to attend to your children as well."

Lacus blushed, "I will promise you Miss Merna that someday you will." Lacus told her, but the truth was if her and Kira had children, Lacus really wanted to do the attending herself, she would let Merna help, but she wanted to be there for her children like her mother was there for her, not like most royal couples where they would let the nannies do all the work. Via was like that as well, she let Merna help but she was the one there the majority.

Merna was very happy, "I will take that as a promise dear, now let us get you ready."

Lacus smiled and Merna helped her get changed and got her ready to go, She was quickly changed, ate a little, and went down to courtyard, where her escort was already awaiting, Lacus smiled as she got on her horse and rode out with her guard.

**With Kira**

After Kira ran into Merna he saw Mu standing by the wall waiting for him.

Kira looked at Mu, "Rough night?" Kira asked as Mu looked a little hung over, like he would always do after a successful battle.

Mu looked at him, "She wouldn't talk to me last night, I swear I have tried everything, I even sang outside her window last night and it still didn't work."

Kira smiled, "Am I hearing that the great La Flaga is giving up?"

Mu looked at him, "Ha…never she can play hard to get all she wants, but I know she wants me."

Kira laughed and they continued towards the councils chambers.

"Has the council gathered?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, "Yes all of them, even Allster." Mu left out the one that was deceased.

Kira nodded his head, "Great, because you will take your place in the empty seat."

Mu looked shocked, "You're giving me the vacant seat?"

Kira smiled, "You are more than qualified, and you earned it, there is more to you than just your sword."

Mu smiled, "Do me a favor and tell that to Murrue."

Kira laughed again as Mu noticed something up ahead, "Better be on your toes kid."

Kira looked confused and than looked where Mu was looking, and Mu had been right as he saw what he really didn't want to see.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

George was prepared to go to that meeting early when Flay walked into the room.

"Daddy, you have to take me," Flay said.

George sighed, "Flay we will be in meetings all day, you won't have anytime with him."

Flay frowned and started whining, "I could still see him though, and then he will still know I am interested."

George looked at her, "Flay just wait until I speak with Lord Jibril."

Flay whined again as she started pouting, "No daddy I have to go."

George got sick of it and agreed.

Flay smiled as she hugged her father, she quickly got ready and the both of them left the house and boarded the carriage, which headed straight for the castle once they got there they got off the carriage and went inside the castle.

**Castle**

They walked in and George instantly went to the council's room. Flay wanted badly to go in, but she was not a member so she had to wait outside.

"But Daddy I want to go in," Flay whined.

George glared at her for acting that way in public, "No can't Flay, besides just wait here and you will see him."

Flay thought about it and agreed, once George went inside she waited until Kira arrived, after awhile she saw him approaching she put her seductive smile on as she saw him approaching her.

* * *

**Onogoro Lacus' Family's Mansion**

Lacus' guard was a little bigger since the last time; she arrived at her family's estate and went inside the gate. Lacus got off her horse and walked up to the front door. Lacus knew that her family knew about Kira's proposal.

Inside the mansion Eileen was hoping that her daughter would drop by today, she was wondering what Lacus said. Siegel was there as well, he was wondering the same thing. The front door came open and Lacus walked through. Eileen and Siegel instantly got up and walked towards the front door.

Lacus walked in and as soon as she shut the front door and turned around her parents were standing right there.

Lacus looked at them, but she said nothing, she could tell the suspension was killing them, but she wanted to make them wait a little longer. The silence was killing them as Siegel finally broke the silence.

"Well what happened?" Siegel said hastily.

Lacus looked at them, "What do you mean?"

Eileen and Siegel looked at each other; the way Lacus sounded made them think maybe Kira didn't ask her.

Lacus smiled, as it was enough of teasing them. "I know why you are waiting for me."

Eileen smiled, "I take it he asked you then."

Lacus smiled and showed them the pendant, "He did and I agreed."

Eileen smiled widely as she instantly hugged her daughter, almost having tears go down her face. Lacus hugged her back and she could take her mothers tears and joined her. Siegel let it sink in for awhile and then he looked at his daughter.

"I am happy for you, it makes me proud he will marry you," Siegel told her.

Lacus smiled, "It means a lot you say that father."

Siegel hugged his daughter and then Eileen spoke.

"When will this be?" she asked.

Lacus looked at her, "We haven't decided yet, we only decided to make it official at a ball in a few weeks, and I really want you to come with everybody."

Eileen and Siegel looked at each other, and they knew it meant a lot to her so they agreed.

Lacus looked at them, "Could you only keep this to yourselves, not telling even Mear, Bill or Rachel?"

Eileen and Siegel looked confused, but if that was what she wanted for the moment they agreed.

Lacus smiled and thanked them, after their conversation, they spent the rest of the day together as they had not seen her since she was taken. When the evening hours hit Lacus returned to the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira and Mu arrived at the council's chambers only to see Flay giving one of her trademark seduction smiles. Mu was curious as to how Kira would handle it this time.

Kira glared at her as he approached her.

"It is my pleasure to see you again Your Highness," Flay said.

Kira didn't even stop he knew this annoyed her when he ignored her.

Kira walked in the chamber doors, making Flay extremely angry, but she started cursing Lacus for turning him back to normal.

Mu laughed as Kira ignored her again, "You never get tired of that?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled, "She is becoming annoying, and I will never forgive her for what she did."

Mu looked at him, "I understand kid."

As soon as they walked up to the main doors leading into the councils chambers the guards saw their King and opened the doors for them. They both walked in and the doors were shut behind him.

**Councils Chambers**

As soon as the doors opened all council members stood up like they did every time. As soon as Kira walked in they could tell that he was back to normal. Kira walked up to his seat and stood there looking at all of them.

"First things first, I want you to welcome our newest council member," Kira said as he pointed over to Mu

Mu looked at all of them, and walked over to the vacant seat.

Kira than sat down and all followed.

As soon as they were all seated Kira looked at all of them. "I have not been myself those past few days and it was inexcusable, I will personally apologize to this council, for my actions."

All council members just nodded there heads at him. After that Kira looked at them.

Number two beat him to speaking first, "I first would like to say how glad we are that Lady Lacus is back sire."

Kira nodded his head, "I thank you for that."

George was disgusted with the thought.

Jibril was watching everything carefully like he always did.

"Now, I have done my best to cover the matter of the Boaz attack from the people, but I know all of you know." Kira told them as he got to business.

"That is true Your Highness, we did our best to keep things silent," Number three said.

Kira nodded his head, "The ZAFT Emperor will not stop his attacks, we must prepare to future attacks."

Number four looked at him, "Your Majesty, how would you know what the Emperor is thinking?"

Kira looked at him, "I personally met him when I retrieved her."

Number four looked at him, "You realize what you have done sir, a war will be started because of this."

Kira looked at him, "We would have war no matter what, I called this meeting to discuss our stepping up the defensive force."

"I agree with you sir, but how bad was the force at Boaz?" Number three asked.

"From what I gathered they used the Buster squad and a few normal brigades, the gate was cracked but they held out well, the city was never touched." Kira told them.

"That is good to here sir, I think we need to double or triple or units at the border," number two told them.

Kira nodded his head, "I agree, but we can not just keep letting them attack us, I want all of you to keep in mind, that in the future I will enter ZAFT territory and put a stop to them there."

Number four looked at him, "Is that really wise?"

Kira glared at him, "Would you prefer they keep sending there forces into our lands?"

Number four stayed quiet.

"Before we get to normal state business, I just want to make sure we are on the same page," Kira said.

"We agree with you Your Highness; we will step up matters near the border and plan for a possible future attack to the ZAFT Empire." Number three said.

Kira nodded, "Good, now one last thing, I plan on having a celebration ball for both Lord Athrun and my sister, and to celebrate our victory in Boaz…I plan on having it in two weeks, so prepare for it and send out invitations."

Number two nodded his head, "I will handle it sir, it is wonderful to have that especially since the people will find out about Boaz, and it is good for them to know we succeeded."

Kira smiled and they moved on to state matters.

Surprisingly George stayed very quiet throughout the meeting, along with Jibril, but he was always quiet. George kept staring at Jibril and Jibril knew he would have to speak to him later. Mu found the meeting boring, but he had to get through it. The meeting finally ended around the evening time and all members left the room except two. George and Jibril stayed and spoke to each other.

"We need to talk soon," George said.

Jibril said was about to say something, when his subordinate entered and whispered something into his ear. Jibril heard what he said and smiled, he looked over at George.

"We really need to talk," George almost demanded.

Jibril smiled, "Follow me,"

George looked confused but he did follow him, they got out and saw Flay looking even more annoyed as Kira refused to speak to her again.

Jibril wanted Flay to hear this as it would make his job easier.

"Are we going to talk now?" George said.

Jibril looked at them, "I know what it's about and you had better hurry."

George and Flay looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Jibril smiled, "It appears the King has proposed to her and she agreed."

Jibril had a lot of contacts and when Lacus and Merna had a discussion one of the maids he would pay for information heard and informed his subordinate.

Flay's eyes went huge as she started whining out loud, "Daddy, it's not fair, make her go away again, she can't have him, he's mine."

George put a hand over her mouth to shut her up, thankfully nobody heard her.

Jibril smiled that was the reaction he wanted.

George looked at him, "We have to take care of this."

Jibril smiled again, "Not here, follow me to my chambers," Jibril said as he walked away with both of them following him.

Jibril smiled widely as they walked to his chambers.

**Kira's Chambers**

Once Lacus was done with her parents she came back to the castle, when she arrived at Kira's room, she saw he was still busy and she sat down and waited for him. Her thoughts were of the pendant and that she was getting married. After a little while the doors opened revealing Kira.

Kira saw Lacus sitting there and he immediately embraced her as she got up to meet him.

"How was your day, did your parents seem happy?" Kira asked her.

Lacus looked up at him, "They were thrilled, I invited them to the ball in a few weeks, I would like them to be there for it."

Kira smiled, "That will be nice invitations will go out all over ORB later."

Lacus smiled, and he shared a short kiss.

After there kiss Kira looked at her, "I believe we will finally be happy."

Lacus smiled and agreed with him.

* * *

**ORB**

During Kira and Lacus' conversation the messengers were sent out by the second council member, they would bring almost all important people into Onogoro for the ball, it would be the largest one by far for Kira's reign.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this chapter, nothing was really planned to happen here, the next chapter will contain George and Jibril's new plan, and messages arrive around ORB. It should be up by Monday. Bye for now.**


	49. New Plan

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**New Plan**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Jibril's Chambers**

Right after the council meeting Jibril lead Flay and George up to his chambers so they could discuss the matter. Jibril knew what a fool George was, and with Flay around would make him even worse. Jibril also had his subordinate attend this meeting; he would make use of him somehow. They arrived at Jibril's chambers and Jibril closed the door behind him and looked at George.

"I had a feeling I would hear from you again," Jibril told him as he played stupid.

George looked at him, "With what my daughter told me and what you just revealed to me I thought it best if we take one last action."

Jibril smiled, "I see, just what would you like?"

"We need to get rid of her somehow, she is screwing up everything, and just when Flay was making progress," George replied.

Jibril thought for a second, _"She never made any progress; this daughter of his is making things very easy for me."_ Jibril told himself.

Jibril looked back over to George, "Just what do you want from me?"

George smiled, "You said I could count of you, so I would like your help."

Jibril smiled, "I know you want that girl gone, and since the kidnapping failed, what do you have in mind?" Jibril asked hoping he would hear the special words from George.

Flay was listening to all of this, but it was making her bored she just wanted Lacus gone. She was sick of Lacus getting in her way, and she hated not being the one engaged to Kira.

"Daddy you have to make sure she is gone for good, just eliminate her," Flay told her father with a whiney voice.

George glared at her and then looked back at Jibril, "It appears that is the only option left, do you know anyone who would take care of it, and it can't look like I'm involved."

Jibril smiled, those were the words he wanted, eliminating Lacus would not hinder his plan but it would make it easier to accomplish if the King was grief stricken, to accomplish his main goal.

After his train of thought Jibril looked over at George, "As a matter a fact, Azerial handles that stuff as well, you should seek his assistance, and don't worry I have a way to make sure it looks like someone else is involved."

George looked at him, "Azerial again, but he failed in keeping her in ZAFT."

"His job was not to keep her there, it was to get her to ZAFT and he succeeded, he will be able to handle it." Jibril replied, hoping George would take the bait.

Flay heard that and was smiling widely, "Do it Daddy, I am getting tired of her getting in the way."

George wasn't to sure, but Flays whining always made him cave in, and that is what Jibril was hoping.

George sighed, "I don't feel comfortable about this, but I trust your judgment, I agree."

Jibril slightly smiled as Flay was smiling widely almost cheering.

"I will get word to him again," George said.

Jibril looked at him, "You better do it here, my subordinate will handle the letter, and it should be within ZAFT in two days."

George smiled, "I would feel better if one of my men went as well."

Jibril didn't want to jeopardize anything so he agreed. "Very well, write the letter here and we will send them tonight."

George nodded his head and started writing the letter, Jibril watched as he wrote and whispered something into his subordinate's ear, the subordinate heard everything he said and nodded in agreement.

George looked back at Jibril, "You think he will want the same price?"

Jibril looked at him, "It will probably be more, is that a problem?"

George was cheap and didn't really like it but Flay was glaring at him, "No problem I will pay what he asks."

Flay smiled and was very happy.

"You sure you can get him?" George asked her.

Flay smiled widely, "I almost had him, but the stupid slave girl got in the way, I can't wait until she is gone."

George finished writing and sealed the letter and handed it over to Jibril.

"It is all there, I have signed it as well, just make sure he does not fail, and tell him to burn this letter once he is finished with it…if it ever gets back to me I done for." George told him sternly.

Jibril smiled, "You worry too much Allster, it will be handled, know return to your estate and my subordinate will pick up yours and they will be in Messiah within a few days."

George agreed, took Flay and left the castle heading back to his estate.

Jibril watched them leave from the window and smiled widely.

"What a fool," Jibril said.

"Should I get rid of his messenger sir?" the man said.

Jibril shook his head, "No, let him go, just make sure Azerial copies the acceptance letters, I can't have this falling on me, when its done Allster will take the fall, one more thing add this letter with it and make sure the Allster messenger does not see it."

"I will take care of it My Lord, the subordinate said as he left the room and the castle heading straight for the Allster estate.

Jibril was satisfied with the day's results, everything was going as he wanted it and hopefully it would continue to go that way.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

When George arrived home he immediately called for his messenger, the messenger ran into the room.

"You called sir?" the man said.

George looked at him, "You will leave tonight with one of Jibril's men, make sure a man named Azerial gets that letter."

The messenger bowed, "As you wish, sir."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, George saw who it was and opened the door.

"You're here," he said.

The subordinate looked at him, "Everything is set, is your man ready."

George looked at his messenger and he was ready to leave, he walked over to the subordinate and George stopped them both.

"Make sure no one but Azerial sees that letter," George said as he feared for his life.

Both nodded and left the estate and city, heading straight for the border, the King's new border security would take days to set up so they knew they had enough time to get there and back without suspicion.

George watched them leave and looked over to Flay who had not stopped smiling.

"I have done all I can Flay, afterward it is all up to you," George told her.

Flay smiled, "Don't worry daddy everything will be alright."

George sighed, "It better be." George said as they both retired for the night.

Flay looked at him, "Trust me Daddy, he will soon give that necklace to me, I wonder if it will look good on me, I have never seen it."

George looked annoyed, "Flay this may not work out to well, you saw what happened to him when she disappeared…when our new plan happens no telling what he will become."

Flay smiled, "That is what I like daddy, whenever he is like that it makes me feel great, I want him like that."

George did not share his daughters opinion, he failed to think about this earlier and know it was two late. George would immediately be blamed, so he was hoping Jibril would come through for him with pinning it on someone else. George then wondered what would happen if it failed, thoughts were driving him crazy as he kept thinking what would happen if he came face to face with the King's rage again.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The messengers that the council member set out for the ball were all arriving at their estimated locations this day. Kira and Lacus also wanted to inform Via of there engagement, they wanted her to know along with her parents and Merna but that would be it.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**East Wing**

Kira and Lacus were headed to the east wing to inform his mother about there engagement.

"Do you think she will be happy about this?" Lacus asked.

Kira looked at her, "If I'm right, not only will she be happy, but I have a feeling she already knows."

Lacus looked at him, "How would she?"

Kira smiled, "Merna has a tendency of not being able to keep things to herself, so I have a feeling she told her."

They continued walking until they reached the doors. They opened the doors and saw Via waiting for them with a small smile on her face, and Kira knew that Merna told her.

Kira and Lacus walked over to her and Kira stared at her, "I take it she told you."

Via smiled, "She did my son, and I couldn't be happier."

Lacus and Kira let out a sigh of relief, it was important to them that both of there family's would be happy, but even if they weren't they would still go through with it.

All of them sat down while Via wanted to ask a few questions.

"When will you make this official?" Via asked.

Kira looked at her, "We plan on announcing it at the upcoming ball I planned in a few weeks."

Via nodded, "I see, now when will you have your wedding?"

Kira and Lacus blushed; they had not really discussed that yet.

"We haven't set a date yet mother, besides I want things to stabilize around here before we proceed with a wedding." Kira told her.

Via nodded, "It makes sense son, what happened at Boaz will without a doubt bring people on edge again, but a royal wedding will also bring there spirits back up."

Kira looked at his mother in shock; it was like she was pushing for this to hard.

"Are you up to something mother?" Kira asked.

Via smiled, "Now that both of my children are settling down, I want to have grandchildren from both you and your sister." she told them seriously.

Kira and Lacus blushed again, "Why did you not have this conversation with Cagalli?" Kira asked.

Via smiled again, "She will have hers in time."

Kira and Lacus laughed at that and they continued talking with Via for a little while longer discussing matters of a wedding, but Kira knew to well he would not have a wedding with the threat of ZAFT still lurking to his country.

Down the hall Mu was planning another move on how to make Murrue dance with him at this ball, and he knew just what to do.

* * *

**Josh-a **

The messenger that was set for Nicol had finally arrived at the city of Josh-a, the man rode into the town and right up to the estate gates.

The guards stopped him, "State your business."

The messenger looked at him, "I bring a message from the King."

The guard looked at the message and it had a seal from the Onogoro castle so he could tell it was official.

The guard nodded over to the other one and he took the man inside.

Nicol was in his study with the second in command of the Blitz squadron; they were going over the construction of the Josh-a fort that was being completed.

"My Lord, the recent rumors about Boaz, makes me think we should focus all our attention to the construction of the Fort." the commander said.

Nicol looked at him, "I agree that it is a priority, but I do not want to wave other matters away."

The commander was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

Nicol looked over and told them to enter.

"My Lord, there is a messenger from Onogoro," The guard told him.

Nicol looked over to the commander and back at the guard.

"Send him in," Nicol said.

The guard waved and the messenger walked in, as soon as he walked in he bowed in respect. "Lord Nicol this message comes from the King." the man said as he handed it over to the commander.

The commander looked at it and handed it to Nicol. Nicol unsealed the letter and began reading it; once he was finished he smiled. The commander noticed his smile.

Nicol finished reading and looked over at the messenger, "I accept I will be in Onogoro in two weeks."

The messenger smiled, "I will deliver the news personally sir." the messenger said as he bowed and left the room again.

The commander looked confused, "Sir…what was all that about?"

Nicol looked at him, "The King is holding a ball for the victory of Boaz, and for Lord Athrun's engagement to the princess."

The commander looked at him, "So the rumors were true about Boaz."

Nicol nodded his head, "Yes…and it would be rude not to attend and besides I would like to congratulate Athrun."

The commander thought about that, "I understand sir, should I go with you?"

Nicol smiled, "No you better remain here and look after matters while I'm gone, I will also find out what is going on."

The commander smiled, "I understand sir, and I hope you don't plan on going alone."

Nicol looked at him, "I will take an escort of a few Blitz guards nothing to worry about."

The commander smiled again and they returned to their business.

* * *

**Boaz**

The messenger that was heading to Boaz arrived sometime in the evening. Athrun and Cagalli knew that Kira was planning this, but Kira wanted to make sure they attended. Cagalli knew she would have to be elegant at this ball and Kira figured she would try to get out of it, so he gave an order not a request for there presence. Kira knew his sister would most likely kill him, but he would take his chances.

The messenger was well known in this region so the guards at the construction of the new gate let him in immediately. The fort was being reconstructed by the guards and it seemed to be moving fast. They arrived at the estate and immediately went in.

Athrun was with Cagalli in the main room discussing there own wedding, they had no clue about Kira's engagement and Kira wanted it kept that way for the moment. They were going over the plans to have it in Boaz; since that was where they were going to live they wanted the people of Boaz to have some part in it. They heard a knock at the door and Athrun gave the order to open it.

The guard walked in. "My Lord…a messenger from Onogoro is here."

Athrun smiled and Cagalli got a little angry she knew what it was about.

"Send him in," Athrun said.

The messenger walked in and handed the letter to Athrun, Athrun opened it and read it, after wards he smiled.

"What does my brother want?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun looked at her, "It is about the ball he planned in a few weeks."

Cagalli frowned, "I think that we will not att…" She said but Athrun cut her off.

"He has ordered us to make an appearance," Athrun said.

Cagalli grew angry, "I knew he would do something like this, I swear when I get my hands on him!" she shouted out.

Athrun laughed and looked at the messenger, "Tell him we will be there."

The messenger bowed and left the estate and city heading back to Onogoro.

Cagalli looked at him, "He enjoys this you know."

Athrun smiled and kissed her, after there kiss he looked at her, "It won't be too bad, besides it is also for the victory here, so we have an obligation to attend."

Cagalli smiled, "Alright, I won't complain, but I will not be happy about it."

Athrun laughed again and they returned to discussing their own wedding.

* * *

**ORB**

Josh-a and Boaz weren't the only places to receive messages, smaller town leaders and special knights were invited as well. The ball in two weeks would be close to the biggest one in ORB history.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this chapter, it was a lot like the last one and the next one will be another short one, and it will take place mostly in ZAFT. It should be up tomorrow. See you later. **


	50. Accepted

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty**

**Accepted**

**Messiah **

**Castle**

Since Gil had heard the report of Dearka's failure over the attack at Boaz, he became very annoyed and obsessive. Gil called continues meetings between his knights leaders, and it all came down to the same conclusion. Gil wanted to evade ORB again, he had spies that reported the ORB Kings new border security measures and he could not raise a large enough force in time that they would have a successful raid before the new security measures went in place. Gil was well aware of this himself but he wanted ORB badly. Gil was so wrapped up in this that he didn't even know what was going on around him anymore. Gil was finally convinced to wait until they could rebuild their forces to try another attack on ORB, but that didn't stop his planning.

**City**

After two days of riding the messenger and Jibril's subordinate finally arrived at the city. They had no trouble at the borders or anything like that, as the subordinate knew all the ways into ZAFT, which made the messenger a little confused. The subordinate knew he had to go to Azeral's estate that was located near the castle. The subordinate had to make sure he kept Jibril's letter a secret.

"Are you sure you know where to go?" the messenger asked.

The subordinate looked at him, "It is not far, just keep quiet and let me do the talking."

The messenger agreed and they rode right to Azeral's estate.

* * *

**Azeral's Mansion**

As soon as they arrived at the gates they both got off their horses and walked up to the guards. The guards instantly knew this man, but the subordinate needed to put on a show.

"I bring a message to the governor of Messiah," the subordinate said, knowing the guards would play along.

The guards looked at him, and then nodded over to the other guard who went inside the estate.

"Who sent you?" the guard said.

The subordinate smiled, "An old acquaintance named Allster."

The guard looked at them, "Very well come with me," the guard said as he started leading them into the estate.

The subordinate looked back at Allster's messenger and was pleased he seemed to by their little exchange at the gate. He knew he had to get down to business, so he left the situation alone.

**Inside the Estate**

Inside the estate Azeral was sitting in his main room going over some documents when his first gate guard entered the room.

"What is it?" Azeral said as he looked at the guard.

The guard stopped in front of him, "Sir, it appears Jibril's subordinate is here along with another man."

Azeral smiled, "Well then, show them in and don't say anything."

The guard nodded and went to greet them as they entered the estate.

After the guard left Azeral smiled, it appeared that Jibril must be trying to make a move so he was anxious for what they had to say.

After a few minutes the guards entered with the messenger and the subordinate.

Azeral looked at them, "I welcome you to Messiah, now what have you come to see me about and please be frank I have very little time."

The subordinate smiled slightly as the messenger never saw it.

"Sir we bring a request from George Allster with the assistance of Lord Jibril," the subordinate said as he knew Azeral would play along.

Azeral smiled, "Very well, what is his request?"

The subordinate handed the letter over to him, but without the messenger knowing the subordinate had slipped Jibril's letter under his. When Azeral grabbed the letters, the subordinate stared at him in the eyes and juggled the second letter a little. Azeral knew what he did, and since they had planned for exchanges like this he knew what to do.

Azeral took hold of both letters and turned around to walk back to his seat, but as he was walking he slipped the second letter in his clothes. After Azeral sat down he read the letter. As he was reading he had a slight smile which turned wider as he read. After he finished he looked up at the messenger.

"It is your Lord who requested this?" Azeral told him.

The messenger nodded, "It is Sir, will you do it?"

Azeral smiled, this was perfect for what they were planning. "Rest assured I will accept his request."

The messenger smiled, "It is most appreciated sir."

Azeral looked at him, "It will not be cheap,"

The messenger nodded, "He will pay anything sir."

Azeral smiled, "Very well, now leave so I can draw up the papers."

The messenger looked at him, "But sir, we don't want this to be on paper."

Azeral glared at him, "Than find someone else, but I doubt you will."

The messenger thought for a second and then agreed. "I understand sir, we will take the papers."

The messenger started walking out of the room with the subordinate until Azeral spoke again.

"You stay; I want you to be present that way Allster or this Jibril won't feel I'm taking advantage on the price." Azeral said hoping the messenger would by it, and he did.

The messenger bowed and left the room. After the door was shut Azeral looked at the subordinate.

"Now that he is gone let me read what Jibril has written." Azeral said as he removed the letter from his garments and started reading it.

_Azeral_

_I know by now you have accepted this agreement, it should help in our efforts. Make sure you give me two copies of the acceptance letter, which I know you already made Allster's messenger accept to taking. Make sure you send you're most qualified person, as this will turn the suspicion to Allster, he will take the fall for this leaving my name unknown. _

_The King is planning a major ball in exactly two weeks; I want it done at this ball. I will get your man into the castle to get it done. The rest will be up to him, this is a major step for us, we will start putting things in motion once the King is overtaken with grief, and as you see even if it fails we will still be unknowns so I believe it is a risk worth taking. _

_I set up a safe house in Onogoro so your man can stay there once he arrives, it is located on the map at the bottom of the letter in Onogoro's downtown district, on the night of the ball I will have my subordinate get him into the castle. He is to take care of it and then leave; once it is done I will get the acceptance letter and make sure Allster gets the blame, so make sure his name is all over it. This is our chance and we must take it._

_Jibril_

Azeral finished reading the letter and smiled.

The subordinate looked at him, "Can it be done Sir?"

Azeral smiled, "It will be done, go wait with the other one while I write up these letters."

The subordinate bowed and left. Azeral knew just the man to see about this, but first he wrote the acceptance letters and left the room.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Azeral returned with the letters.

The messenger looked at him, "Will you do it Sir?"

Azeral smiled, "I will do it, here is the letter," Azeral said as he handed it to the messenger. As the messenger looked at it Azeral quickly handed the other one to the subordinate without the messenger knowing.

The messenger smiled, "Lord Allster thanks you sir."

Azeral smiled, "I put the price in the letter, we will arrange for it to be transferred to me during the event."

The messenger bowed and started leaving the estate, the subordinate and Azeral shared a short look and he two left, once they were gone they immediately left Messiah heading back to ORB.

After they left Azeral immediately headed straight for the castle.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

**Rau Chambers**

Rau was sitting in his chambers when he suddenly got a knock at his door.

"What?" Rau said.

The door opened and revealed Azeral.

Rau looked at him, "If your meeting me, than I guess you got something else from ORB."

Azeral looked at him, "That's right, and I need you to choose your best warrior."

Rau looked confused, "For what?"

Azeral smiled, "For the assassination of the ORB King's future wife."

Rau smiled, he knew what Azeral and Jibril were planning all the time, and he only made them think he was with them, but he had his own agenda, but this would provide him with some entertainment, and he even got a better idea.

"I see, I will help you," Rau said.

Azeral smiled, "Good, who will you send on this task, I have all the details in this letter."

Rau looked at the letter, "Let me read it."

Azeral handed him the letter, and Rau read it, it was then he got an even better idea.

"Very interesting," Rau said.

Azeral looked at him, "Do you know someone to send."

Rau smiled, "Yes... I do know who to send, I will go myself.'

Azeral looked at him with big eyes, but Azeral remembered he was a great assassin, and if this would be able to succeed it would be best for the general to go.

"Are you sure about this?" Azeral asked.

Rau smiled again, "This will be quite entertaining, and since I have to do it in front of a major crowd, it makes it even better."

Azeral looked at him, "How do you plan on handling it?"

Rau looked at him, "With this," Rau said as he pulled out a new weapon that was developed by ZAFT, it was only one of this kind of weapon so far.

Azeral looked at it not knowing what it was.

Rau noticed he was confused, "This is a crossbow, it shoots arrows several times faster than a bow,"

Azeral looked at it in awe, "I see, you think you can get that into the castle."

Rau smiled, "According to this letter along with my skill I will have know problems."

Azeral smiled, "Very well, you will leave in two weeks, and I will handle things around here."

Rau smiled, "I understand, I will handle this."

Azeral smiled again and then left.

Rau watched him leave, _"A very interesting day, this shall be quite fun, and who knows Mu La Flaga he might have a chance to fight again, but first I will accomplish my goal."_

Rau said as he was looking forward to leaving. Azeral returned to his estate as he did all he could.

* * *

**Onogoro**

The messenger and the subordinate returned to the city from Messiah two days after they meet Azeral. The border was security was going to take play around the time of the ball, but with Rau's skill he could easily get by it.

When they returned they immediately went to there Lords. Jibril was pleased and he prepared everything that would be needed. He briefed his subordinate on how to get the man inside the castle, and to be on the lookout. Jibril smiled as he held the letter that would make Allster get all the blame.

In the Allster estate, George was very proud of the news as was Flay; she was extremely excited that Lacus was going to get it. George read the letter and was a little angry at the price, since it would almost make him bankrupt, but he was hoping Flay would be able to marry the King to make up for his lost money. After George read the letter he burned it. George smiled as he was glad everything looked like it would go his way.

Rau was one of the happiest of all; he knew how to avoid border patrols, and to get into the city as he was once there long ago. Rau started working with his new crossbow and the range and accuracy were almost perfect, all he had to do know was wait.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

The two weeks went by fast as all the invited guests were either arriving or had already arrived for the Kings ball. Kira and Lacus had been able to keep their secret and were looking forward to letting everyone know it. With three days before the ball the main guests were still not their, which didn't surprise Kira any. Kira knew his sister would hold out until the last second to arrive. Nicol was also not their, but would probably depart on the same day as Athrun, so Kira expected both of them in the upcoming day.

The news of the Boaz battle did spread though out the city and Kingdom, but the people heard of their Kings effort in driving them back so they were not too worried, and they also felt the need to celebrate. Over the past week arrivals to the city brought a lot of income to the merchant shops. They council had asked Kira to fund the festival the people wanted to have though out the week, and Kira graciously accepted. The city had never been livelier and all people truly seemed happy, it was almost if peace was finalized, but Kira knew all to well the ZAFT Emperor would not let it end like this, so he decided to savior the peace while it lasted.

* * *

**Messiah Castle-Three days until the King's Ball**

Over the past week the Emperor didn't let up, but Rau managed to avoid his meetings so he could prepare. Rau decided to keep this to himself as only Azeral knew about what he was up to. Rau knew if he succeed he could return and have give the news to the Emperor which would bring what he wanted and it would help achieve his ultimate goal. Azeral and Jibril had their own goals and believed the Rau was on their side, but Rau was only using them to achieve his own purpose.

Rau was planning to leave today, and if he could avoid trouble at the border whose new defensive patrols had taken place he should arrive in Onogoro with a day to spare. Rau grabbed his equipment he sheathed his sword and picked up his new toy the crossbow. Rau had to leave the castle without the slaves noticing or they would inform Andrew. Rau knew all about what Andrew was and who was helping him, but he said nothing because he found it more entertaining to see what could happen. Before Rau left the castle he ran into Azeral.

"I take it your leaving?" Azeral said.

Rau looked at him, "He wants it done at the ball, so I have to leave now."

Azeral smiled, "I see, I look forward to the good news."

Rau smiled and started walking towards the gate when he grabbed a guard.

"Yes general," the guard said.

Rau looked at him, "I think those slaves are slacking off, go do something about it," Rau said as he pointed over towards Andrews helpers. The guard agreed and went straight over to the slaves, Rau smiled as they were to busy paying attention to the guard that Rau was able to leave the castle unnoticed. Rau smiled and walked out of the city. He had a horse on the outside waiting for him. He got on his horse and started heading straight for the ORB Border; he knew it was only a few days to Onogoro. He rode quickly and was looking forward to doing the job and hopefully dueling Mu again.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this short chapter; the next chapter will take place two days before the ball. It should be up by Wednesday. Bye for now.**


	51. Invited

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**Invited**

**Two days before the Ball**

**Josh-a**

It was morning of the second day before the ball, and Nicol had finished all business needed for his departure. He was looking forward to this ball, and he was hoping that he would get a chance to play some music as well. As with Onogoro the town of Josh-a had also got wind of the recent ZAFT attack, but they also heard of ZAFT's failure so things were calming down. Nicol gathered his equipment and gave the order for the Blitz guards to stand by to escort him to Onogoro. Nicol was walking out of his estate when he saw the commander.

"Are you leaving now my lord?" the commander asked.

Nicol smiled, "Yes I am, I leave matters here to you, I should be back in about a week."

The commander smiled, "I will handle everything sir."

Nicol nodded and smiled as he walked out of the estate and got on his horse. The Blitz knights stationed near the gate were ready to escort him. As soon as Nicol arrived in front of them they rode out of the estate, the people noticed he was leaving and waved him off. Nicol got to the edge of the towns limits and left Josh-a. Nicol knew that if he took a couple different routes he would be able to get to Onogoro by the evening and have a full day to relax in Onogoro before the ball.

* * *

**Boaz**

The situation in Boaz was similar this morning. Athrun wanted to leave for Onogoro days ago, especially since there fort was fully repaired in those two weeks. However Cagalli would always make an excuse to try and get out of going. It was down to the wire and Cagalli knew she couldn't get out of it anymore so she was preparing to leave. Athrun went over a few last situations in Boaz before he would head out. When he finished all his documents he wanted to get on the road so he could arrive before night. His escort was already prepared as it was bigger than Nicol's since the princess was with them. Athrun was getting impatient and went to the room Cagalli was sitting in. He opened the door and found her ready but not moving

"Cagalli if we are going to make it by night we have to leave," Athrun told her.

Cagalli looked at him, "I don't want to."

Athrun sighed, "We have no choice this is a King's order that you attend."

Cagalli frowned, "Fine but I will not enjoy it." she said as she started getting up.

Athrun smiled and embraced her as she was about to leave.

"I think I can get you to enjoy it," Athrun said.

Cagalli blushed, "Unlikely."

Athrun leaned down and kissed her passionately, Cagalli melted into it and returned the kiss fully, after about three minutes they broke it.

"Know lets get going," Athrun said as he motioned for a few servants to grab her things, they quickly entered the room and gathered all of her belongings.

Cagalli looked at him, "You planned this didn't you," she said as Athrun wanted to get on the road fast.

Athrun smiled, "I am caught my princess, but I did enjoy it," Athrun said as Cagalli smiled and they both started heading out of the estate.

Once they got outside, the captain of the Aegis squad was waiting for them, "My Lord everything is prepared."

Athrun looked at him, "Thank you, I leave Boaz in your hands."

The captain smiled, "We will make you proud My Lord, see you in a week."

Athrun smiled and helped Cagalli get on a horse, after she was up he got on his own and they started riding out of the estate. The Aegis squad escort was waiting for them by the gates of the estate to help them get through the city. The gates opened and the people were already gathered as they wanted to see the leader of their city off, it was the least they could do for him since he always put their interests first and was never unfair, much like there King.

As soon as the escort reached the fort gates the Boaz guards opened the gates and all rode out. Athrun smiled as he looked at Cagalli, and was hoping that they could make their scheduled time of being in Onogoro by evening.

* * *

**Onogoro Lacus' Families Mansion**

Lacus paid a visit to her family that day, as Kira would be handling all the remaining matters needed so he could focus fully on the ball in two days. Lacus arrived at her family's house and went inside. As soon as she got in she could see her whole family preparing for the ball that they were invited to. Lacus walked in the room and she looked at her mother.

"I am glad everybody is excited," Lacus said.

All turned and saw Lacus standing their.

Bill and Rachel ran up to her showing her what they wanted to wear to the ball, they didn't have many fancy clothes for such a ball, but her and Kira had sent a few things for them the other day. Lacus smiled as she saw how happy her siblings were.

Lacus greeted her siblings until her mother walked up to her.

"Why don't you two go in the other room, I have to speak to your sister alone," Eileen told them.

Bill and Rachel frowned but did what they were told.

Lacus watched them leave and then looked over at her mother.

"How have things been going?" Eileen asked.

Lacus looked confused.

Eileen smiled, "Have you set a date for your wedding yet?"

Lacus blushed, "We have not got that far yet."

Eileen looked at her, "Have you decided on anything yet?"

Lacus frowned, "We want to wait a little while mother."

Eileen chuckled she loved to tease her daughter.

"You're still coming to the ball right?" Lacus asked.

Eileen smiled, "We would not miss it for the world dear, and things have gotten so lively around the city these past few days."

Lacus looked at her, "Things have been a little crazy at the castle, but it is for a good cause."

Eileen smiled, "Will you be able to stay awhile?"

Lacus looked at her, "I was actually stopping by, I have to head to the orphanage, and I want to see Miriallia, I haven't spoken to her in awhile."

Eileen looked at her, "With all your doing Lacus, your father and I are proud of what you accomplished."

Lacus smiled, "I haven't done it alone mother, but thank you, I will see you at the ball in two days."

Eileen smiled and watched her daughter leave; Eileen was looking forward to seeing what went on at one of these castle balls.

Outside Lacus ran into Bill and Rachel again.

"You're leaving already?" Rachel asked.

Lacus smiled at them, "I'm afraid so, but I will see you in a few days."

Bill looked at her, "Can't you take us with you."

Lacus looked at him, "Not this time, the castle is in full preparation for the ball, and it is awfully busy around their, we will do it another time."

Bill smiled at his sister as she would never break a promise to them.

Lacus left with the guards Kira assigned and headed to the orphanage.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Lacus was certainly right about the castle being busy, servants and maids were all chipping in to set up for the ball. They cleaned the massive ballroom to a shine, instruments were polished to perfection, and the castle was truly in a rush to get everything done with only one more full day to achieve it. They prepared a spot for the royal family as well in the ballroom; it was well off the dance floor and to the side. It looked like a pedestal; there was a large spot on top which seated two thrones where Kira and Lacus would sit. On the right a lower pedestal was placed also with two chairs, which would be where Athrun and Cagalli would sit. Finally on the left was the other pedestal the same size as the second one with one chair, which would be for Via. It was in perfect view straight across from the upper balcony which would remain empty. Preparations were almost complete as all worked hard to achieve this goal.

On the other side of the castle Mu knew Kira was in a meeting so this would be his big chance to get Murrue to fulfill her promise of a date with him. He saw her coming down the hall and he knew it was know or never.

Murrue saw Mu and sighed, "What do you want?"

Mu smiled, "Don't be like that, and besides it is time for you to pay your debt to me."

Murrue looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

Mu hung his head, "You didn't forget and I know that, you said you would go out with me once and I want that fulfilled."

Murrue was tired of his constant nagging about it, "Fine, when and where."

Mu looked shocked and almost jumped ten feet in the air, "I knew you couldn't resist forever."

Murrue glared at him, "Do you want me to change my mind?"

Mu quickly looked back at her, "Alright, I want you to go with me as my date to the ball."

Murrue sighed; it just had to be the place with the largest crowd in ORB. "Alright I will go with you."

Mu raised his hand in victory, "Great I will see you there, and we will tear up the dance floor." Mu said as he saw her leaving but he was just glad she agreed.

Murrue walked away with a little smile, she did have a soft spot for his moronic behavior.

* * *

**Onogoro Orphanage**

Lacus and her guard visited a bunch of orphanages Lacus helped set up, and they were know at the last one. Lacus walked in and found her sister attempting to help the people in charge with the children.

Lacus walked in and laughed, Mear heard her and turned around as did all the children and they ran up to her, after greeting them they immediately returned to their past activities and Lacus spoke to her sister.

"Hard at work I see," Lacus said.

Mear looked at her, "You're telling me they will put twenty years on my life."

Lacus giggled, "You seem so good with it though."

Mear looked at her, "How is everything going at the castle?"

Lacus looked at her, "Very hectic but I believe the end result will be worth it."

Mear smiled, "What happens at these balls, I have no idea how to act."

Lacus smiled, "I have only ever attended a celebration and that was a small one in Josh-a so I don't know what to expect either."

Mear frowned and than looked back at her sister, "Miriallia said she was coming here today, in fact I expect her any minute."

Lacus looked at her, "Good I was going to go and look for her."

After that was said Miriallia walked in the door. Lacus and Mear turned to look at her.

"Is that you Lacus?" Miriallia said as she walked up to them. Lacus had not seen Miriallia since she was first brought back and it was only for a few minutes.

Lacus smiled, "I apologize for not being able to see you sooner."

Miriallia smiled, "It's alright you are an important person know, but we have time now."

Lacus smiled and looked back at her sister, "I will see you at the ball Mear."

Mear smiled, "I plan on it."

Lacus smiled and walked out of the orphanage with Miriallia, not forgetting to say goodbye to the children who all did the same and watched her leave.

* * *

**ORB ZAFT Border**

As the evening hours were approaching Rau had been waiting at the border since morning. He knew he could not attempt to cross until night hit so he surveyed the ORB patrols that protected the borders. The new plan the ORB King put in place sure did seem to make security tighter. Rau was memorizing their movements as he watched from afar. He wanted to be able to cross as soon as night hit so he would be able to make it to Onogoro by the morning. This would give him plenty of time to prepare for his task. Rau was pleased at what he saw and he knew he would be able to make it once night fell on the sky.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Lacus with Miriallia along with her guard just walked the streets on Onogoro talking like they used to. People would recognize Lacus and all would stop just to get a glance at her.

Miriallia looked at the crowd, guards and then back at Lacus.

"This is certainly different, I never really expected to be the center of attention," Miriallia said.

Lacus smiled, "I know, it is like this wherever I go but it is a small price to pay."

Miriallia smiled, "How have you been? We didn't talk much the last time."

Lacus looked at her, "It was rough being in Messiah, just like the old days, but it is over with and I want to move on."

Miriallia smiled again, "That's good, and know that your our next Queen, I think things will go even better for you."

Lacus looked shocked for a second like she maybe found out somehow but it was just Miriallia being Miriallia, Lacus then changed the subject.

"How is everyone else?" Lacus asked.

Miriallia smiled, "Both Tolle and Kuzzy were ordered to return to their lands, apparently some new security procedure was put in place and all knights whether they were cadets or squires were all called back." she told her but she knew Lacus probably new more about that.

Lacus nodded her head, "It's true but I believe it's necessary."

Miriallia looked at her, "I know especially after what happened at Boaz, but enough about this stuff, how is life at the castle?"

Lacus smiled, "Hasty at the moment, but it is going great."

Miriallia smiled, "I can tell, you have never been happier and I'm glad everything is working out for you."

Lacus smiled, "That reminds me here," Lacus said as she handed her something.

Miriallia took the card and looked at it, "Is this…"

Lacus finished for her, "Yes it is an invitation to the ball, I really want you to come, it is really important."

Miriallia took that as a favor asked and Lacus had done her plenty in the past so she would not refuse.

Miriallia smiled, "I will come, but I don't think I have anything to wear."

Lacus looked at her, "I sent something to your home, I really look forward to you being their."

Miriallia smiled again, "I will come."

Lacus seemed to notice that evening was approaching so she wanted to return.

"I really have to be getting back, but I really look forward to seeing you their," Lacus told her as she and the guards started returning to the castle.

Miriallia smiled and was happy for her friend.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Lacus arrived back at the castle to find it still being readied for preparations for the ball. She went inside and decided to wait until Kira was done with his matters, so she headed for his studies room.

Kira was busy all day trying to finish up any remain state business that would needed to be handled. It was a long day but he did finish, and know he could focus fully on the ball that would be taking place in just about a day since he realized it was evening. Kira wrote the last signature and handed them over to messenger that would take them where they needed to go. Kira watched the messenger leave and was glad all that was over with. He got up and left his study only to find Lacus waiting for him.

After Lacus walked into the castle she immediately went to his study and as soon as she arrived the door opened revealing a messenger and then Kira.

Kira saw Lacus and immediately the two embraced.

"Did you take care of everything?" Kira asked her.

Lacus looked up at him, "I finished everything, what about you?"

Kira smiled, "As did I, so I guess that means we can have time alone." Kira told her softly.

Lacus blushed and their lips were about to touch when a guard rushed up to them.

"Your Majesty, we have another arrival," The guard said.

Kira sighed, and Lacus giggled as they were once again interrupted.

Kira looked at the guard, "I see, thanks for informing me, set them up he they need to stay here." Kira told him as the guests that were arriving most had homes in Onogoro, while others stayed at the castle since it was big enough.

The guard looked at him, "Actually sire, I believe they are Blitz escorts."

Kira looked at him again, "Ah…I see, good show them to the castle I will greet him myself."

The guard nodded, "As you wish Your Highness." the guard said as he left.

Kira looked over at Lacus.

"Does that mean it's…?" Lacus said but Kira cut her off.

Kira smiled, "Yes it is Nicol, and he is late which is not normal for him."

Lacus smiled, "Even for your sister?"

Kira sighed, "If I didn't issue that order she wouldn't show up."

Lacus laughed and they both started heading towards the castle entrance to the courtyard.

Once they arrived they had found both Mu and Via already there to greet the guests as well. All stopped and acknowledged their Kings presence. Kira and Lacus smiled as the gates opened and revealed Nicol.

* * *

**Onogoro**

It was evening when Nicol and the Blitz escort arrived at Onogoro. Nicol was glad to see the city again; it has been years since he saw it. He always worked on his own land which made it difficult to come to Onogoro much.

They approached the front gate of the city and the guards saw the Blitz symbol and they recognized some of the escort members.

"Lord Nicol it is an honor to welcome you back to Onogoro," the city guard said.

Nicol smiled at the man, "It's good to be back."

The guards got out of the way and Nicol rode into the city with his escort. As soon as they were inside they stopped to look around, it was a little different since they were last there.

"It sure looks different sir," an escort member said.

Nicol looked at the city and smiled, "Your right, but His Majesty has been doing a wonderful job with the expansion."

The guards looked around again and then back at Nicol.

"Well let's head to the castle," Nicol said as the escort members and himself rode towards the castle.

Many of the citizens recognized Nicol but others did not. Nicol greeted those that greeted him and they did that until they reached the castle.

The guards at the castle stopped them, but they recognized who it was.

One guard looked at another, "Inform His Majesty of this."

The other guard agreed and went to inform the King.

The remaining guard walked up to Nicol.

"It is an honor sir," the guard said.

Nicol looked down at him, "It has been awhile." Nicol said as the two knew each other, they talked for a minute or so and then they let him in the castle.

Nicol smiled at the guard one last time and then rode into the castle and he smiled again as he saw the crowd waiting to greet him.

**Fifteen minutes after Nicol arrived at the city gates**

Athrun and Cagalli were also near the castle, but they came in a different direction than Nicol so they missed him by a few minutes.

"Glad to be back?" Athrun asked Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at him, "It makes no difference but I don't like what we have to do." she said as she was trying to cover up how glad she was to see the city again, she loved Boaz, but she spent most of her life here.

Athrun smiled as he knew she was hiding it, they continued riding until they arrived at the front gate. The guards all knew who it was and didn't even stop them. Athrun gave them a nod as they rode in, and the crowd that greeted Nicol didn't leave yet so they saw who was coming.

The crowd was glad to see Athrun and the princess again as they greeted them. Athrun and Cagalli returned it and they reached the castle.

The castle guards did the same as the city guards and let them in immediately. As soon as the gates opened they saw the people gathered in the courtyard and were happy to be back.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Nicol got off his horse alone with his escort and walked up to Kira.

"It is good to see your well sire," Nicol said.

Kira smiled, "Thanks for coming, things in Josh-a going alright?"

Nicol smiled, "Things are progressing nicely."

Kira smiled again.

Nicol looked around, "It is good you're well My Lady," Nicol told Lacus

Lacus and the rest of them greeted him, and they were about to go in when the castle gates opened again revealing Athrun and Cagalli.

They saw the gates opening and Kira smiled as he saw his sister glaring at him.

"Athrun is here, and the princess as well, but she doesn't look to happy," Nicol said.

Kira nodded, "I made her attend this, but she will come to enjoy it."

Nicol laughed.

Athrun and Cagalli both stopped and got off their horses, Cagalli was still glaring at her brother but she greeted her mother first, and then walked over to Kira.

"Nice to have you back," Kira told her.

Cagalli glared at him, "I wouldn't be back if it wasn't for you!" she shouted at him.

Kira couldn't help but laugh.

"How can you put up with him?" Cagalli asked Lacus.

Lacus just smiled.

"It has been awhile Athrun," Nicol greeted him, as Athrun returned it.

It went on for awhile, but it was getting late and all were exhausted, Kira offered them a feast but they just wanted to rest after all the traveling and would make it up tomorrow. All went into the castle and retired to their rooms. Kira and Lacus did as well.

* * *

**ORB ZAFT Border**

As soon as night hit the sky, Rau smiled as he made his move. The ORB defense at the border did impress him, but it was set up to stop invading armies, not a lone person. Rau timed the patrols out in his head and when a patrol passed his position he easily waited until they were out of sight and he hastily crossed the border. Rau smiled as he took a few routes he knew of that would not be patrolled and he hastily made his way to Onogoro. Rau knew with no distractions he would make it to the city by morning, with a full day to spare before he was needed to do his task.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be one day before the ball, and it should be up by Thursday. See you later.**


	52. Prepared

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**Prepared**

**One day before the Ball**

**Onogoro City**

As soon as morning came to the sky, Rau had come in view of Onogoro. Rau smiled as he saw the city. Rau rode a little closer and stopped as he surveyed the guards at the gate. Rau was not wearing any of his ZAFT gear, but he had to somehow sneak his new toy in the gates. He knew the guards would not have seen anything like this before, so they would want to examine it. Rau looked around and saw a few other people leaving the city; he was hoping to get in without much notice. Rau took a long cloak he brought with him and picked up some wood that was near on the ground and he disabled the crossbow in a few pieces, as it was well designed for disassemble it really was quite an achievement for the weapons department in Messiah, after it was apart he placed all of them among the firewood.

Rau then placed the crossbow arrows in with it as well and wrapped them up in his cloak. He placed it on the back of his horse, but this would leave his sword visible, but he knew he could come up with some excuse. Rau got back on his horse and started heading for the gate, as the people were coming out Rau hoped he would be able to get in unnoticed, but that didn't happen.

"You their halt," the guards said.

Rau stopped and looked at them, "Is their anything wrong sir." he asked in a different manner.

The guards looked at him, "State your business here, I see a lot of people everyday, but I know I have never seen you."

Rau looked at him, "I just moved here from one of the border villages, it is too dangerous and a merchant was kind enough to give me a job, and I have collected firewood to sell."

The guards eyed his cargo; Rau really did a good job in hiding everything with the wood. Rau knew if they found him out he would have to get rid of them and that would most likely stop the ball.

The guards never opened his cargo they just felt around it and everything seemed alright. Then they saw his sword.

"What is with the sword, a simple merchant would have no need for one, especially in this land." the guard said as something didn't feel right, it was normal for people to carry swords but the guard got a bed vibe from Rau.

Rau looked at him, "With all the ZAFT attacks crossing the borders in the past, you can never be too prepared."

The guard eyed him, everything was clean here but this man still didn't trust him, but a few more people were coming in from the outside and the guard had to check them.

"Go about your business," The guard said as he had to go and check all the other people.

Rau smiled and started riding away, he knew that their were people behind him as well as the ones coming out so he knew it would be fairly easy to get by.

Rau didn't need to look at the map; he knew exactly where the spot was. He looked at the city and it disgusted him. Rau arrived at the downtown area, which was a fairly isolate spot where no one really was. It was in a few desolate allies and contact with other people here would be at a minimum.

Rau got off his horse in front of the small building he stopped at, and he grabbed his cloak with his crossbow inside and went inside.

As soon as Rau walked in he saw that Jibril had prepared everything he would need to get the job done. There were classy clothes that he would use to wear into the ball; on the table was an invitation, along with some food that would hold him over.

Rau set his cloak down and dumped the wood in the corner. Rau started reassembling his crossbow; after the last piece was assembled he placed it on the floor next to the arrows. When Rau was attempting to look over the invitation, the door opened and Rau instantly drew his sword pointing it at the person's neck.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

Right before Rau's arrival George was talking with his messenger.

"I have all the money prepared, take it to the location outside the city," George said.

The messenger nodded, "Sir this will without a doubt make you broke."

George looked at him, "It can't be helped, once Flay is Queen we will have it all back and more."

The messenger nodded, "As you wish sir," The messenger said as he walked out of the estate and cover the wagon with all the money and started heading for the outside of the city. He would place the money exactly where the other one did the last time. This man would have no trouble leaving as he was known for running Georges errands.

George watched him leaved and sighed, he hated spending money, but he hated hearing Flay whine even more.

As George was watching Flay entered the room.

"What do you think of my dress for tomorrow daddy?" Flay said as she was feeling great about herself.

George looked at her, as he remembered the price, "Listen Flay, you had better be right about this or we have just wasted a lot of money.

Flay was spinning in her dress, "What does it matter daddy, you have a lot more." Flay said as she was barely able to tell the value of money she would always just whine until George gave her what she wanted.

George sighed, "Just do what you have to do to become Queen, I can do no more."

Flay smiled, "Don't worry daddy, after slave girl gets it tomorrow, I will help him forget about her, besides she stole him from me, I just hope he returns to what he became that day he had his talk with you." Flay said as she was still focusing on her dress.

George shook his head that was one side he never wanted to see again.

"Make sure you're prepared for tomorrow Flay, when it happens don't act happy." George said.

Flay frowned, "But daddy."

George glared at her, "I'm serious Flay, don't screw this up or all of us will pay."

Flay whined again and then left the room, not really caring she just had her mind set on getting Kira.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Jibrils Chambers**

Lord Jibril was in his chambers going over some last minute preparations with his subordinate. It was one day before this was going to take place and he had to make sure it went how he planned.

"Have you prepared the safe house?" Jibril asked him.

The subordinate nodded his head, "Yes my lord, all items you requested were left there, and whoever was sent should have no trouble."

Jibril looked at him, "I want you to head their and meet whoever it is, use my name to identify yourself."

"As you wish My Lord, what about Allster?" he asked.

Jibril smiled, "Leave the fool to me, I will stay close to him tomorrow and after the incident happens, I will slip this in his pocket."

"Won't that be a little to obvious sir?" the man asked.

Jibril looked at him seriously, "People know that Allster isn't the most intelligent man, and the King will not be thinking clearly so all he will want to see is the letter."

The subordinate smiled, "Brilliant My Lord."

Jibril looked at him, "You remember how to get whoever is here to the castle don't you?"

The subordinate nodded his head, "I remember My Lord."

"After he gets in you get out and head back to Logos, we will have to stay quiet for awhile after this." Jibril told him.

"I understand My Lord," the subordinate replied.

Jibril smiled again, "We cannot meet again for awhile, just do what I told you and leave the rest to whoever is here."

The man bowed and agreed. He left the chamber and headed straight to the safe house Jibril set up. Jibril stared out the window, a massive gathering was here at Onogoro, and when they see the King loss it, it will only makes his efforts easier. Jibril played that over in his mind.

**Kira's Chambers**

Kira finished all he needed to do in the past few days so he was free the rest of the time. Kira watched as Lacus looked over the dress she would wear to the ball, Kira had not seen her in it, but it was something he was looking forward to. The dress was custom made for her, Kira had a special tailor come to Onogoro for the making over a week ago, this tailor was so skill the dress was completed on time for this ball. Kira watched as she looked over every inch of it.

"Does it fit right?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "It is perfect, he really did a great job."

Kira looked at her, "It really does look amazing My Lady and I think it would look even better on you."

Lacus looked over at him, "That will not work My King, you will see it on me tomorrow," Lacus told him as she enjoyed teasing him.

Kira frowned but he enjoyed the way Lacus was acting, "You really enjoy this don't you?"

Lacus smiled and walked next to him putting her arms around him, "I do, but you do as well."

Kira laughed a little bit and captured her lips with his own. After a few minutes they broke it.

"Are you nervous about the announcement tomorrow?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked at him, "A little, but I would not have it any other way."

"That's good, because I look forward to marring you," Kira told her.

Lacus blushed, "When…when should we have it?" Lacus asked as she was looking forward to planning out her wedding, she could have experts doing it, but she wanted her and Kira to plan how they wanted their own wedding.

Kira looked at her, "I would marry you tomorrow, but I think we should wait until things settle down a bit."

Lacus looked at him, "What about your sisters wedding, should we wait?"

Kira smiled, "Knowing Cagalli she will probably wait around for awhile, so I think we could plan for it anytime."

Lacus smiled, "I think we…I don't know what to think," Lacus said as both were still in the excited stage when they talked about their wedding and didn't really know how to plan for it yet. Both of them wanted the perfect wedding, and they didn't know how to go about it yet.

Kira seemed to know that they were struggling with ideas, "We don't need to decide anything now Lacus, it will all come together in time."

Lacus smiled, "Your right it is a little overwhelming so I think we should take our time."

"First and foremost we have to get through the banquet I have planned for later," Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him, "I think it will be lovely and I look forward to knowing more about the people there as well."

Kira planned a small feast mostly for himself, Lacus, his mother, Cagalli, Athrun, Nicol, and Mu, and Murrue, that was all he planned it for, but it was still going to be a feast.

Kira looked at her, "I must warn you to be on the lookout for Mu when he is drinking."

Lacus looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Kira laughed, "Last time we had something like this he wound up on top of the castle wall trying to slay a statue, and nearly fell off."

Lacus laughed as she could imagine the main bodyguard in ORB doing such an act.

Kira and Lacus continued on their conversation that went through the day, they had spent the whole day together just with each other. In other parts of the castle it was the same with Athrun and Cagalli, and Mu was running around trying to get Murrue to notice him, but he didn't want to push it as she had said she would accompany him to the ball tomorrow.

* * *

**Onogoro Safe House**

The streets of Onogoro were in full party at this time of day, people were celebration like they did every time there was a major victory. Jibrils subordinate quickly headed to the safe house and when he opened the door he got a surprise.

Inside the small building Rau was attempting to look over the invitation when the door opened and Rau instantly drew his sword pointing it at the person's neck. Jibrils subordinate instantly froze when he felt the blade on his throat, he looked over and saw who it was, and he was a little shocked.

Rau looked at the man, "Oh…its you," Rau said as he knew the man, Rau very slowly removed the blade.

The subordinate looked at him when the blade was removed, "I didn't know you would be handling this General."

Rau looked at him, "There is no room for error, so I will handle it."

The subordinate smiled, "I am sure it will succeed sir."

Rau looked at him, "When will I head to the castle?"

"Tomorrow evening sir, just take the invitation to the guard and walk in, but how will you handle the job? she will no doubt be with the King the whole time."

Rau smiled and showed him his crossbow, "With this, now tell me is their a good place to shoot this from?"

The subordinate thought for a second, he imagined the ball room and where the King would be with Lacus, he thought hard and then he remembered the balcony, it would be dark and desolate.

The man smiled, "There is a balcony overlooking them sir, I think that would be your best bet, no one would be there."

Rau smiled.

"One thing sir how do you plan on getting this in their?" the subordinate said.

Rau looked at him, "Simple you will do it tonight."

The man looked at him funny, "But sir."

"If you go at night the guards will be light and you should make it, and tomorrow stand by to keep any people away from the stairs by the ballroom." Rau told him.

The subordinate looked at him, he was supposed to help Rau, and so he had no choice.

"It will be done general," the man said as he got the feeling Rau knew more about the castle then he let on.

Rau smiled, "Good, take this there tonight, and tomorrow stand watch near the stairs, when I go up let nobody follow me, and act like a guard."

The man smiled and took the crossbow and arrows. "I will not fail general."

Rau smiled, "Make sure you don't," Rau said as he threw him something to cover it, the subordinate was in full armor so he would not cause much suspicion.

Rau watched him leave and smiled, tomorrow he would do his job and then battle with Mu again, nothing couldn't be better for him at the moment.

The subordinate would stay with Rau's weapon until night when he would be able to sneak it into the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

When evening approached it was almost time for the feast, Via and Murrue were properly dressed and arrived their early. Nicol was next as he dressed fancy as well. After a while Athrun and Cagalli entered and they started having conversations with the others. Kira and Lacus would be last, and Mu would take them their.

Inside Kira's Chambers they were finally ready for the feast and Mu knocked on the door.

"Hey kid you ready?" Mu asked.

Kira didn't hear as he was memorized by Lacus, she was wearing the dress she first wore when she came to the castle but Kira still loved the way it looked. He really couldn't wait to see her in the new one. Kira and Lacus' eyes met as they were about to kiss, when Mu called out again.

"I know you here me kid," Mu almost yelled.

Kira and Lacus laughed a little and walked out the door, finding Mu. Mu led them to the dinning room and the servants inside made the announcement that the King had arrived.

All people inside the dinning room stopped and returned to their assigned seats as they heard the announcement. As soon as everybody was standing by their seats the guards opened the doors revealing Mu first and then Kira and Lacus. They walked in and Mu stood by his seat by the door, while Kira and Lacus went to their seats at the head of the table. As they were walking by all bowed in respect, and they stopped when they came to their seats. Kira lead Lacus to hers and she sat down, he went back over to his and soon joined her. As soon as the King was seated all in the room sat as well.

Kira looked up, "I appreciate all coming to Onogoro for the ball, and I am grateful that we could all have a meal together."

All smiled at their King, "I still can't believe you made us attend this," Cagalli told him.

Kira smiled, "It is in part for you and Athrun, so I had to make sure you attended."

Cagalli glared at him.

"I just found that news out and I wanted to congratulate you," Nicol said.

Athrun looked at him, "We appreciate your kind words."

"Any idea when you will have your wedding?" Mu asked.

Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other.

"We have yet to discuss when, but we came up with most of the details," Athrun told them.

"That's good to hear," Kira told them.

"I'm curious about the details," Mu said as he was starting to head for the wine.

Cagalli looked at him, "We want to have it in Boaz, and we want the people there to be apart of it somehow."

Kira nodded his head, "That would be nice, I am happy for you both."

Athrun looked at him, "Your words honor us, and I know it would be a lot of trouble for you attend this wedding at Boaz."

Mu looked at him, "He is right sire, security will have to have weeks to plan for it."

Kira looked at him, "This is a wedding for them and I really don't want it to turn into a defensive matter, they want the people to take part in it."

"I know, but my job is to make sure your safe at all times, it will have to be done." Mu told them.

Athrun looked at Kira, "He is right, I will give full authority to the royal guard so you can prepare whatever you need; besides Cagalli is the princess so I was going to request more security anyway."

Cagalli looked at him, "Please stop calling me that."

All got a little laugh out of that.

"Just let me know when you have it so I can clear my schedule," Kira told him as he and Lacus were listening to every detail. Depending on there own wedding security there would be nothing compared to what theirs would be like.

Mu was already downing the bottles of wine and Murrue glared at him when he was staring at her.

"I really look forward to tomorrow My Lord, I was wondering if…" Nicol was saying but Kira cut him off.

"Of course you can join the orchestra," Kira said as he knew Nicol would want to play some of the songs he composed; it was a little hobby of his.

Nicol smiled, "Thank you sir."

Mu was about three sheets to the wind know.

"Hey kid…with all the talk about weddings…when is yours?" Mu asked slurring his words a little bit.

Kira and Lacus instantly looked up at him, they knew he didn't know but it still made them look.

"Yeah brother you should have been married on our birthday, but you waited and found the right girl, so when will you two tie the knot," Cagalli teasingly asked.

Kira glared at her, "We will take our time on the matter."

Lacus was glad Kira was able to save it, they were going to shock the highest people of ORB tomorrow she would not be able to take two days of it.

Via looked on with interest and saw them tense up.

"Everybody moves at their own pace dear," Via said.

Everybody turned to look at her.

"I know mother but still," Cagalli said.

Via looked at her, "Things will happen in time, just like with what happened to you."

Cagalli said no more.

After a few hours of eating and talking Mu was really out of it and passed out on his chair and then fell backwards.

"What a moron?" Murrue said.

Via laughed at her. She knew Murrue was more different than she lead on to be.

"At least he is not on the castle ledge again," Kira said.

Lacus giggled.

They continued talking a little while longer and after night hit the sky they decided to retire. They left Mu asleep on the floor; he would sleep it off and be fine in the morning.

They retired to there room's and went to sleep.

* * *

**With the Subordinate**

As night came upon the sky, Jibril's guy knew he had to get Rau's weapon to the spot on the balcony. He knew he could get into the castle but he didn't need the guards seeing what he had. He decided to wait until a patrol returned to the castle to get in. As the patrol returned he watched the guards open the gates and he quickly rode up to them, doing his best to hid the crossbow, he had a couple regular bows and tried to hid it in with them, he hoped it would be enough not to draw their suspicion.

As soon as he neared the castle the guards looked at him and then noticed all the bows he carried.

"What's with those?" he asked, it was dark and he could see all of them to well.

The subordinate looked at him, "I am just trying out a few new bows, and I wanted to use the targets."

"At this time of night?" the guard asked.

He nodded in agreement, "I need to try these out it is really bugging me."

This subordinate was always a little strange so the guards allowed him to go in.

The subordinate rode in and jumped off his horse. He waited near some of the other castle entries and when the guards changed shifts he knew he had about thirty seconds so he took that chance and slipped in the castle. As soon as he was in the castle he came in the door that was nearest to the ballroom. He went through the hallways and found the ballroom. Instead of going in the main entrance he used a door off to the right that tomorrow would be guarded. They would do a check tomorrow but thanks to Jibril he was the one ordered to patrol this part so he could easily let Rau in.

The subordinate quickly went up the stairs and found the balcony that was right across from where Rau's target would be. He placed the crossbow and arrows near the ledge near the corner of the balcony, and he placed a cloak around them. After he was done he quickly left the room and castle pleased that he was able to do it.

Over in Rau's safe house he was going over exactly what to do tomorrow he would accomplish his goal and battle Mu, this would lead to his ultimate goal, and that was all he wanted.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be the day of the ball. It should be up by Friday. Bye for now.**


	53. Presenting

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**Presenting**

**The day of the Ball**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Chambers**

As Kira awoke this morning from a restless night, Kira didn't know why but he really couldn't sleep that much. Kira looked over and saw Lacus sleeping peacefully next to him; he leaned over and kissed the top of her head gently as he returned to his thoughts. The past night he had awoke a few times with a strange feeling. Kira kept thinking about this feeling it was like something was going to go wrong. No matter how hard he tried he could not get this feeling out of his mind. He didn't know what it meant but it was not making him feel right.

He watched as Lacus slowly started to stir next to him, she held on to him tighter as she rested her head on his chest. Kira slowly put his arm around her and rested it on her shoulder. Kira thought for awhile and Lacus had finally woke up.

Lacus opened her eyes only to find that Kira was already up and he seemed deep in thought. Lacus looked up at him and smiled, as she used her free hand to reach up and touch his cheek. Kira's thoughts were broken as he felt Lacus place her hand on his face. Kira looked down and smiled at her.

"I see you're awake," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled and they shared a brief kiss like they did every morning, this one grew a little fiercer though. After a few minutes they broke it.

"I am awake but did you get any sleep at all?" Lacus asked.

Kira smiled at her, she was always able to read him.

"I got a few hours," Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him, "What is bothering you Kira? I can tell something is wrong," Lacus asked seriously.

Kira knew he couldn't lie to her, "I just have a lot on my mind, and I have been getting a terrible feeling about something."

Lacus looked at him in concern, "Is it something to do with ZAFT?" Lacus asked trying to get him to talk about it.

Kira smiled, "I don't really know, but I don't like it."

"You have the wait of a country on your shoulders, you are probably worn out this ball might be a good thing," Lacus told him.

Kira smiled and kissed her again, "That is the answer I love hearing from my future wife."

Lacus blushed, "Than you should take the advice from your future wife and focus on tonight, and just for one night forget about ZAFT."

Kira smiled, "As you command my Queen."

Lacus and Kira got a chuckle out of that when the doors flew open revealing a very angry Merna. Kira and Lacus both looked at her.

"I swear are you two going to lie in bed all day, it is almost midday and you both have to prepare for this evening," Merna told them angrily.

"I don't have anything to do the rest of the day Merna, so I can afford to stay in bed, besides my future wife said I had to relax," Kira told her.

Merna almost started bawling, she loved the fact that they were getting married and since was one of the few that knew she instantly ran over and hugged them both. Kira and Lacus finally calmed her down after a few minutes.

"Alright Merna we will get up," Kira told her.

Merna let both of them go, "I understand sire, I must go and wake the princess know and if I come back and you two are still laying around you will get the special." Merna said as she left the room.

Kira looked at Lacus, "I really need to find a way to keep that door shut."

Lacus smiled, "At least we didn't have one of our special nights."

Kira blushed that was something both were grateful Merna didn't see. They laughed a little bit and got up. They finished putting there normal clothes on and Merna brought their breakfast. Kira and Lacus stayed secluded for most of the day until the evening hours.

**Around the castle**

Mu woke that morning to find himself still in the dinning room he had one bad hangover, but he would have to ignore it as he needed to do the security check for the castle. Mu got up and immediately took the royal guard around the castle. They looked over everything, and Jibril's subordinate was the one assigned to the balconies. He was not a royal guard member but Jibril had some influence to get him to look after the balconies.

Mu went through all the security with the front gate guards, guests who arrived from the city would have to be unarmed to enter the castle. The only ones allowed to be armed were the royal guards, and a select few guest members Kira chose himself.

Mu went to the ballroom and told each guard member where they were to stand and what to do in case of an emergency; it was his policy always to be ready. Mu got all the guards together and all of them gave them their reports on the check, and Jibril's subordinate gave his as well and he was sure everything would go to plan.

Mu spent the rest of the day going through these checks and when evening was approaching he had to go get ready as he would finally have his date with Murrue.

* * *

**Evening hours**

As evening approached he guest around Onogoro were starting to arrive at the castle the guards did their jobs and checked for invitations and check for weapons. The guests started heading in the castle and the guards were set up so they would be able to head straight to the ballroom. All were amazed at the preparation that went into the ball. The castle looked amazing, they walked into the massive ballroom and the orchestra was playing and a few were dancing. There wasn't any major figures their yet but that would change, as the King would be the last to arrive.

* * *

**Onogoro Allster Estate**

With the evening hours approaching George and Flay had to get ready, it was a small miracle they were invited but Jibril took care of that. Flay was giving the servants a hard time as she wanted to look perfect. In fact she was complaining the whole day. George was getting impatient as he was waiting by the door so they could leave. After a few more minutes Flay had finally come down the stairs yelling at the servant who took to long with her hair.

George looked at her and sighed, "We are going to be late."

Flay looked at him, "It was all her fault daddy, she took to long."

"I am not concerned with that now, lets go," George said in a demanding tone.

They started walking out the door and Flay was still a little angry especially when George looked at her.

Flay frowned and then smiled, "This will be perfect daddy; at least she will finally be gone."

George glared at her, "Under no circumstances are you to act happy when it happens, just follow what I do."

Flay started whining, "But she deserves it daddy."

"Enough just keep your mouth shut and do what I do," George told her as they boarded their carriage.

Flay pouted, "Alright daddy we will do it your way."

George smiled and they started heading towards the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro**

Miriallia was prepared to go to this ball, she wore what Lacus had sent for her, she wasn't really looking forward to it, but she promised Lacus so she decided to head to Lacus' families house and go with them.

**Lacus' family's mansion**

The day had been a little hectic as all were trying to get ready for this ball, with the evening fast approaching they had to get it done fast.

Eileen was helping Rachel with her dress as Siegel was helping prepare Bill. Mear was surprisingly the first one ready; she had to admit she did love dressing up in these types of clothes. Eileen finished helping Rachel get ready and she swore she looked just like Lacus and Mear. Siegel finished helping Bill with his clothes and both started getting into their own clothes. Both were excited about this night as their eldest daughter would be officially engaged. They did their best to get ready and it didn't take them long. Mear was still waiting when there was a knock at the door. Mear was standing their so she answered it.

The door opened and revealed Miriallia. Mear greeted her and she walked in.

"What brings you here today?" Mear asked, but she saw the clothes and she had a feeling.

Miriallia looked at her, "Lacus invited me to the ball, and I was hoping I could go with you guys."

Eileen walked up to them as she heard the conversation.

"Of course you can, it would be nice to go together," Eileen told her.

Miriallia smiled, "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Eileen smiled and the rest of them walked down the stairs and joined them at the doors.

"I think we are all ready," Siegel said.

Eileen smiled, as she looked at all of them, she had never seen the whole family like this. As they started having small conversation a carriage pulled up to the gate.

"What is that?" Miriallia asked.

Eileen and Siegel looked confused.

Mear suddenly looked at all of them, "I forgot to tell you, Lacus said we would get a ride there."

"Wow that is some ride," Siegel said.

Eileen smiled, "Let us waste no more time."

All of them agreed and they left the mansion and walked out the gate and boarded the carriage. It was big enough to fit all of them as the driver shut the door and drove off with them.

**Safe House**

Rau waited patiently the whole day as he waited for this time. He saw evening approaching and he quickly changed into the clothes that were placed there for him. After he changed he picked up his invitation and his sword, he knew it would be impossible to get into the castle, but he decided to stash it somewhere. Rau smiled as he walked out the door and headed for the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

With the ball beginning, the few guests that stayed at the castle all went down to join the ball. There were a few stragglers.

**With Jibril, Nicol, Murrue, and Via**

Jibril was already prepared for this ball; it had already begun when he decided to make an appearance. He held the important letter in his hand and all he had to do was hang around near Allster to plant it so he could get away, he would have to wait at the moment Lacus was hit or it would not work.

Nicol was in his room ready as well for the ball, it would have started by know, but he would at least get an announcement. He was really looking forward to it; he looked at himself one last time and walked out of his room and down to the ball.

Via was ready as well in her room, she looked forward to this ball as her son would announce his engagement to someone she believed perfect for him. She was smiling as she thought of that and her door opened revealing Murrue who was also ready for the ball.

Via looked at her, "You look lovely, I take it your going all out for him."

Murrue stared at her, "Please My Lady, it is nothing for that moron."

Via chuckled and they soon left shortly down to the ball.

**With Athrun, Cagalli, and Mu**

Athrun was prepared for this ball early, he was waiting for Cagalli to finish but he could tell she was stalling. Athrun was one of the few Kira allowed to have a weapon at this ball that was not a guard. After a few minutes Cagalli came out from her room, the ball was already going on and they knew they had to get going. As soon as Athrun saw her he immediately blushed.

"You look magnificent," Athrun said.

Cagalli blushed, "Don't we have to go?"

Athrun chuckled and they both left down to the ball.

Mu on the other hand was very excited; Kira gave him the night off practically. It was not a good night for him to be off, but he really wanted this time with Murrue. Mu wore off from the hangover the previous night and stared at himself in a mirror. Mu wore his sword as he was technically off, but still in charge of operations. Mu smiled and headed down to the ball.

**Kira's Chambers**

Kira knew that he was the last one to make an appearance but he didn't mind. When it was almost evening the servants around the castle assisted him in his attire, most of the time Kira would do it himself, but Merna insisted that he allow them to do it. Kira was in his fanciest attire, his long cape was the most to stand out, it was not long enough to be a bother, but it would be the longest at this ball. Kira also made sure to have his sword on him. The servant's finished getting him ready, and know all Kira had to do was wait for Lacus. Kira had to admit to himself he was looking forward to seeing her in that dress. Kira waited for a few minutes and Merna entered his room. Kira knew after this night they would officially be engaged and he couldn't be happier, but there was still a feeling in his soul that was bothering him, he ignored it as he heard Merna speak.

"Your Majesty she is ready," Merna said.

Kira looked at her, "Thank you Merna, I expect you will be there tonight."

Merna smiled, "You think I would miss it, but head next door." Merna told him as she left to head to the ball. Lacus dressed in the room that was technically hers, as she wanted to surprise Kira. After Merna left Kira left his chambers and knocked on the Lacus' door. He heard her tell him to enter and as soon as he did his heart went crazy.

Kira walked in and was astonished at how she looked. Lacus' dress was mostly white with a few shades of pink that matched her hair. Kira almost had to pick his jaw off the ground.

"Do you like it?" Lacus asked as she was aware of his reaction.

Kira looked at her, "It's amazing, you're amazing."

Lacus blushed as Kira walked next to her. Lacus didn't think she could be happier; Merna and a few servants spent a lot of time on her as she wanted to be perfect for Kira, and so they would remember this night for the rest of their lives.

"Thank you," was all Lacus could say.

Kira smiled at her and their lips inched closer for a passionate kiss, they knew they were running late, but neither didn't care as both their hearts beats went a lot faster. After a few minutes they slowly parted from the kiss and looked into each others eyes.

"Are you ready to do this?" Kira asked her softly.

Lacus smiled at him, "I have never been more ready." she told him as he held his arm out to her and she graciously took it.

They smiled at each other and started heading towards the ball room. They believed nothing could ever possible go wrong anymore.

* * *

**Onogoro Gate and Ball Room**

The ball was going on for about a half hour when the major guests started to arrive. Inside the ballroom there was a lot of conversation and some dancing, but the majority of the guests would wait until the King arrived.

At the gate a carriage pulled up carrying George and Flay. The carriage stopped at the front gate.

"Daddy why are we stopping here?" Flay said.

George looked at her, "They won't allow a carriage into the castle grounds tonight Flay."

Flay started to pout, "We have to walk to the castle?"

George sighed and got out of the carriage, followed by Flay. They walked to the gate but were stopped by the guards.

"No weapons sir," The guard said.

George looked at him, "We are unarmed."

The guard stared at him, "I still have to check sir."

George got annoyed but agreed. The guards started to pat him down for weapons and then started on Flay.

"Watch what your grabbing, Daddy make them stop," Flay almost shouted out.

George ignored her. They finished patting them down and they were allowed into the ball room. As soon as they walked in it was a miraculous sight.

"I don't see her yet daddy," Flay said.

George instantly glared at her, "What did I tell you earlier Flay."

Flay gave him her pouting face and George looked around, that was all he could do until it happened.

Just outside the main ball doors in the back was where they would announce the special guests into the ball room. There was a servant who was chose to do the announcing, and he was waiting for someone to appear. There were only a select few who would get this honor and both Lord Jibril and Nicol appeared nearly at the same time. The servant looked at them he knew who they were.

"If I could just have to wait here sirs and I will announce you," the servant said as he opened the doors. Both Nicol and Jibril looked at each other, Nicol didn't know what it was but he always got a bad vibe from this guy, and they didn't say a word to each other. As soon as the doors towards the back opened all stopped what they were doing to get a look at who was coming through.

The servant walked out and starred at all the people. "Now presenting Lord Jibril of Logos, and Lord Nicol of Josh-a," the man said as he stepped aside.

After the announcement Jibril and Nicol walked out almost in unison. While Jibril looked around he spotted Allster and smiled, he kept the letter hidden, but for know he would ignore George until the King made his appearance. Nicol on the other hand greeted all who tried to greet him; he knew a lot of these people so he was anxious to catch up with some of them.

George and Flay saw him.

"Daddy why didn't we get announced?" Flay asked.

George looked at her, "Only a select few will get announced Flay."

Flay started whining, "We are important daddy, I will soon be Queen."

George glared at her, "Let it go for now Flay."

Flay started pouting again and it was starting to be noticed by other guests.

Back at the main gate another carriage appeared by the gate, this one carried Lacus' family and Miriallia. The carriage stopped at the main gate like it did with George.

"Why are we stopping here?" Mear asked.

Siegel looked at her, "It is for security measures, and Lacus informed us of this."

Mear nodded and all got out of the carriage. They started walking up to the gates and the guards stopped them.

"Invitations please, and leave any weapons here," the guard said.

Siegel handed them his family's invitation and Miriallia handed them hers. The guards looked over the invitation and nodded to the other guard who checked them for weapons.

After they were done they waved them into the castle. They stared walking in and the two youngest ones were amazed at the sight. There were a lot of people and it was well decorated from the last time they were there.

As soon as they walked into the massive ballroom they were amazed.

"This is gorgeous," Eileen said.

Siegel looked around, "I would have to agree, but I don't see Lacus yet."

Mear looked at him, "She won't arrive until later, and the King always enters last.

"This place is amazing, when they have a celebration, they surely do celebrate," Miriallia said.

All agreed with her and they started walking around the ballroom, going through all the sights. Eileen made sure the two youngest ones didn't wonder off as they would not be able to find them again in this crowd.

On the other side of the doors towards the back two more guests seem to arrive and this time it was Via and Murrue, they would walk in together but only Via would be announced. The servant saw them and bowed. "Please wait here My Lady."

Via smiled and agreed.

The doors opened again and once again all the people stopped to look who was next coming through. The servant entered and all looked at him.

"Now presenting our former Queen Lady Via," the servant said as Via and Murrue walked through the doors.

All did love her very much as she was who they believed made the King who he was today and that was a gentle King. Via walked towards the podium and all guests bowed a little bit as she walked by. Via smiled and greeted them as she walked by. Via arrived at her assigned position on the podium and sat down. With Murrue always by her side, but as soon as Mu arrived she had to change that.

As Via was walking towards her seat. Flay starred at her.

"See daddy she is the former Queen, which will make me the new Queen," Flay said.

George didn't bother to answer her.

Siegel and Eileen watched her walk in.

"I never knew who much he looked like her," Eileen said.

Siegel nodded in agreement, "Not only looks but from what I heard personality wise as well."

They both agreed and looked on a while longer.

* * *

**Onogoro**

Rau knew it was his time to get into the castle but first he had to hide his sword. Rau knew the area around the castle and decided to hide his sword in a small opening near one of the buildings by the castle. Rau smiled as he placed his sword down. Rau smiled as he straightened his outfit and headed towards the castle, he knew he had to avoid Mu until his task was complete.

**Castle gates and Ballroom**

Rau walked up to the gates and the guards stopped him as well.

"Invitation and weapons sir," the guard said.

Rau handed him his invitation and said he had no weapons.

"I know this will sound strange, but have we met?" the guard asked.

Rau looked at him, "You must have me confused with someone else."

The guard stared a little longer and then checked him for weapons, they saw he had none and let him in. Rau walked into the ballroom and quickly glanced around for Mu but didn't find him. His target wasn't their but he spotted Jibril. Rau knew he had to mostly remain out of sight. He checked the stairs as he walked in and saw Jibril's subordinate watching over them, and all he had to do know was avoid Mu and wait for his target.

Outside the main doors towards the back three more figures arrived at the door. The servant bowed as it was Athrun, Cagalli, and Mu. Mu earned the right to be announced but he declined it.

"Please wait here," the servant said.

The doors opened again and all once again stopped to look at who it was. The servant walked out and stopped.

"Now presenting Princess Cagalli, and Lord Athrun of Boaz," the servant said.

Athrun and Cagalli walked out along with Mu, and as soon as they walked out Mu almost stopped, as he had a terrible feeling. Mu started looking around but as soon as he saw Murrue he forgot about it. It was a feeling he always got when someone was around, but Mu forgot about it once he saw Murrue. Murrue noticed him and sighed.

As soon as the crowd saw Athrun and Cagalli they both bowed and clapped as all in the kingdom knew of their engagement and for Athrun being a major part in stopping the invading force at his gates. They walked through greeting the people until they took their seats on the podium near Via. They smiled at her and sat down. All that was left was the King to enter.

Flay saw them and pouted, "Daddy she doesn't even like being a princess, I should have been the one to be announced since I will be Queen."

George still ignored her.

Jibril was looking around when he spotted Rau. He was at first shocked, but Rau seemed to want him to know of his presence. _"So he is here, well this should be accomplished for sure." _Jibril told himself.

All around looked at them and in a short time went back to their business.

Outside the main doors towards the back the final two figures arrived at the door. The servant knelt this time. "It is an honor Your Majesty."

Kira looked at him as he and Lacus stopped. "Rise, you do your job well."

The servant rose and looked at him, "Should I do it know sir?"

Kira looked over to Lacus and she nodded in agreement.

Kira kissed her hand that was know holding his and they waited.

The doors opened again and all stopped what they were doing the servant entered and whispered something to the guards and the horns sounded around the ballroom. All in the room knew who was coming.

"It is my honor to present, His Majesty Kira Yamato, and Lady Lacus Clyne," the servant said.

The ballroom kept their eyes on the door, Kira and Lacus smiled at each other and then walked out the doors.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be out by the weekend. Bye for now.**


	54. Ball

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**This chapter take place fully in Onogoro Castle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**Ball**

**Onogoro Castle**

The doors in the back opened again and all stopped what they were doing the servant entered and whispered something to the guards and the horns sounded around the ballroom. All in the room knew who was coming.

"It is my honor to present, His Majesty Kira Yamato, and Lady Lacus Clyne," the servant said.

The ballroom kept their eyes on the door, Kira and Lacus smiled at each other and then walked out the doors. As soon as the crowd saw them the room went almost silent in awe, until it erupted in cheer. The people truly loved their King. Kira and Lacus stood by the stairs as Kira just put his arm up to somewhat wave at them. Kira and Lacus smiled at each other as they started walking down the stairs. All eyes were on them and the cheer stopped as people bowed in respect of their King.

George and Flay glared at her as George almost had to put a hand over her mouth to keep her silent.

"Daddy that should be me," Flay said in a whisper.

George glared at her, "Quiet."

Flay said no more she just glared at Lacus as they walked by.

Jibril saw the King enter and smiled, he knew this was the time he had to make his move over to George. He looked around and he could not spot Rau anywhere.

As they were walking towards the podium Lacus spotted her family and smiled widely. She gave them a small nod as they passed.

"Just look at her," Eileen said.

"She looks pretty," Rachel said.

Bill nodded in agreement.

Siegel looked at his wife, "Yes I know, we can finally let her go, he will take care of her from know on."

Mear smiled at her sister as did Miriallia.

They watched her walk by and they couldn't be happier.

Mu was over near Murrue and Via as they saw her come in and they smiled as well.

"They are certainly happy together," Murrue said.

Via looked at her, "I agree."

Mu saw an opening, "You know we could be happy to," Mu told Murrue.

Murrue looked at him, "I already told you I would dance with you later so will you stop acting like a moron."

Mu smiled, "I am just stating the truth."

Via was the one who got a chuckle out of those two.

Kira and Lacus were nearing the podium and Kira saw Nicol and gave him a nod. Athrun and Cagalli smiled at them as they reached the podium. They walked up the stairs and turned around to look at the people again. They smiled as Kira helped Lacus to her seat and then he stood in front of his.

"I thank all of you for coming, now please let this continue," Kira said as the crowd clapped and the orchestra played again.

After Kira said that he sat down and looked at Lacus who was seated next to his. He held out his hand and she graciously accepted it as she placed hers in his.

The crowd went back to the ball as Kira would wait awhile before joining in. In the back of the ballroom a figure was watching every move. Rau smiled as the King and his target walked into the ballroom. Rau decided he would not take the risk of being spotted anymore so he walked towards the ballroom doors and headed straight for Jibril's subordinate.

* * *

**A little ways from the podium**

After the King and Lacus' entrance Jibril knew he had to get towards George. He couldn't spot Rau anywhere so he figured he was heading to his spot to get prepared. Jibril walked over and spotted George and Flay, but Flay seemed to be whining so Jibril knew this would be a good time. He would have to wait to stuff the letter on him somehow. George spotted Jibril walking over towards him and he felt relief as Flay would finally shut up. Jibril stopped right in front of them and Flay noticed and shut her mouth.

"Glad to see you made it," Jibril told them.

George glared at him, "This is too dangerous, I can't believe you wanted it done here."

Jibril smiled, "Relax, if you're here less suspicion will be placed on you."

George thought about it, "I trust you know what you're doing so I believe you, now is the person here?"

Jibril nodded his head, "He is here and since I cannot spot him anymore, I believe he is headed to his assigned spot."

George smiled, "I am extremely grateful for all you helped us with; when my daughter is Queen we will take care of you."

Jibril smiled again, he couldn't believe how foolish George was but it made no difference to him.

"When will it be done I'm tired of looking at her," Flay finally spoke.

Jibril knew she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut the whole time.

"It will happen at his announcement, I believe that would be the best time," Jibril said to them.

Flay smiled widely, "That's great; I can't wait for her to be gone."

George motioned for her to remain silent and she for once listened. Jibril knew he had to keep Allster near him until it happened and then he would make his move.

**Outside the Ballroom**

As soon as Rau slipped out of the ballroom he looked around, the guards were certainly doing their jobs well, but he wasn't worried about keeping his presence a secret the whole time, in fact it was essential to his plan that he makes himself noticed. He just needed to be silent until he did the first task. Jibril made his way towards the stairs making no suspicious actions and the guards left him alone. He was still in an area that was not closed off so all he needed to do was act casual. There were a few guests out here talking amongst each other so he easily made his way to the stairs. As soon as Rau neared the stairs to the balconies he saw the subordinate of Jibril's.

Jibril's subordinate was keeping an eye out for Rau and he found him in no time. The man smiled as he saw Rau approaching. The subordinate took a look around and than Rau stopped near him.

"Everything is set general, I did a check earlier and have been here ever since," the subordinate said to him as he acted normal.

Rau smiled, "Good, I will head up now and when he makes his announcement I will take action."

The man smiled and took a quick look around but found no one looking so he quickly moved out of the way and Rau very hastily went up the stairs. After he went up the subordinate quickly went back to his position and smiled as no one saw a thing.

Rau went up the stairs a little cautious but he found that the subordinate's words were true so he quickly went to the correct room. He opened the door and went in closing it behind him. Rau went through the curtain and saw the ballroom. He remained back a little ways just as a precaution. Rau glanced down and he saw the King and his target, he smiled as he bent down and removed the cloak to find his crossbow. He picked it up and loaded an arrow into it; he placed it back down and sat with his back against the wall. He now only had to wait until he heard the announcement to get up and fire it.

* * *

**Ballroom Floor**

The ball was about half over as Lacus was walking back up the podium to her spot next to Kira. She left a little while ago to see her parents and her friend as she wanted to thank them once again for coming. Her parents were astonished by her and they were getting anxious to here the announcement, but it would not come until the end of the ball. Kira remained at his seat and discussed a few things with Mu and Athrun but he was yet to rise and most likely would not for a little while longer.

Kira saw Lacus walked back up and he stood as she sat back down, after helping her he sat back down and looked at her.

"Everything go alright?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled at him, "I am glad everyone came, but my parents are anxious."

Kira looked at her, "So is mine." Kira said as both Lacus and him looked at her and she was staring straight back at them wanting them to announce it.

Kira and Lacus looked back at each other and laughed a little bit. They started talking amongst each other and it was like they forgot about what was going on around them.

After his conversation with Kira, Athrun looked over at Cagalli who looked bored out of her mind. Athrun smiled as she noticed him looking at her.

Cagalli stared at him, "No you don't there is no way I am going to."

Athrun smiled, "I believe we have no choice princess, this is for us."

Cagalli wanted to run out of the room, "I am not going to dance."

Athrun chuckled, "I could always tell your brother about this."

Cagalli glared at him, "You are blackmailing your own fiancé."

Athrun smiled, "It is only a couple of dances know come on."

Cagalli sighed as she took Athrun's hand and he led them down to the floor. Some of the crowd noticed and he stopped a little while to look, but a glare from the princess made them stop looking. Cagalli took Athrun's hands and they got into a dance position and started dancing.

Mu seemed to notice the most and right know he wanted his date, Mu looked over to Murrue and she knew it was that time.

Via noticed and had a little chuckle.

Mu walked up to Murrue, "The night is nearing completion my fair maiden." Mu said as he reached out his hand to hers.

Deep down she found that hilarious but she put up her act. Murrue sighed and took his hand letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. Mu was smiling widely as they stopped.

Mu looked at her, "Are you ready to tear up the floor?"

Murrue glared at him, "Should I change my mind?"

Mu shook his head in disagreement, "No need, but I know you love this." Mu said as they started dancing. Mu had never been happier.

Back up at the podium Lacus saw all of this and got a good laugh out of both couples, she looked over and saw Kira with a somewhat distracted look on his face.

"Kira," she said.

No answer.

Lacus leaned over and grabbed his arm, "Kira are you alright?"

Kira broke from his trance and looked at her, "Yes Lacus."

Lacus looked confused, "Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

Kira smiled, "I was just thinking about something, never mind me."

Lacus didn't by it, but she let it go. Kira went back to his thoughts as something really was bothering him, that feeling returned and it was really making him uneasy.

* * *

**Around the Ballroom**

Nicol decided that it was enough of just standing around and talking, he really wanted to play with that orchestra. The ball was nearing completion so Nicol knew he had to do it know. Nicol walked near the band and most known him, Nicol was an excellent composer so a lot of the newer music came from him.

Nicol looked at them, "Do you mind if I join you?"

They were all to pleased as they knew he was one of the best. Nicol joined them right away and started playing; all were impressed with him as he was doing well. A lot more people started dancing as well.

Up in the balcony Rau was still waiting patiently for his chance that he knew he would get soon. He was smiling as he waited.

Siegel was amazed at just about everything, but both Eileen and himself really wanted to hear that announcement as it was important for their daughter. All of her siblings seemed to enjoying themselves so they were in no real hurry.

* * *

**Ballroom Floor**

Athrun and Cagalli had been out their awhile, after a few songs Cagalli really got into it as Athrun really expected her to. They stopped a few songs and rested but then they started up again.

When they were waiting for the next song they spoke.

"I wonder what is taking that brother of mine so long to get out on this floor." Cagalli asked.

Athrun looked at her, "Don't worry he will get out here soon enough."

Cagalli looked at him, "He is surely taking his sweet time the ball is nearing completion, and there is only a few songs left."

Athrun seemed not to hear her, and she noticed.

"Are you listening to me?" she almost shouted.

Athrun didn't look at her but he smiled, "It looks like you will get your wish." Athrun said as he pointed over near Kira. Cagalli hastily looked and smiled.

A little ways away, Mu and Murrue were doing almost the same thing, they were dancing the whole night without stopping once, Murrue didn't know she had it in her, and she seemed to enjoy this time with Mu.

"I wonder what is taking them so long," Mu said as he wanted to dance again.

Murrue looked at him, "You seem to be getting worn out."

Mu smiled at her, "I am just getting started my dear."

Murrue giggled a little bit, which Mu noticed.

"I'm starting to wear off on you, good that is my plan," Mu said.

Murrue did blush a little bit and would have been caught if she didn't notice something.

"It appears His Majesty is ready as well," Murrue said.

Mu looked over and smiled, "It's about time, but I taught him everything so he will be alright."

Murrue glared at him, "If you taught him everything she would not be with him."

Mu frowned, "Ouch…that hurts my wounded pride."

Murrue laughed again as they were preparing to dance again.

Kira was sitting in his throne as his feeling was starting to go away.

"Nicol sure is good," Lacus said as they listened to a few songs.

Kira smiled at her, "He should be he wrote most of them."

Lacus looked at him, "I see."

Kira smiled at her, "I think we have sat here long enough." Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him, "You mean?"

Kira stood up and held his hand out to her, "Let us show them how it is done."

Lacus smiled and blushed as she took his hand. They stared at the crowd for a second and then started down the stairs, there was no song at the moment so the people bowed and let them get through. As soon as they were on the floor they faced each other. Lacus was a little nervous as she knew they would dance alone for about half this song until anyone else joined in.

"Look Lacus is going to dance," Rachel said.

Her whole family looked at her.

"I didn't know she could," Mear said.

Siegel and Eileen smiled as they watched her and other couples were starting to get ready to join them, but this dance would most likely be just them.

Flay really wanted to start whining as she saw what they were about to do. George knew she was going to say something so he clamped his hand over her mouth and she started pouting. Jibril watched with interest.

Nicol saw that the King was up to dance so he wanted to do one of his first songs he composed. Nicol informed the orchestra and they started playing.

Kira stared into Lacus' eyes as she did the same, both had to admit with the ballrooms eyes on them they were a little nervous. They moved closer to each other and into a dancing position, they smiled at each other and began the dance. It didn't take them but a few seconds to be in perfect unison, like they were at everything perfect. All had to admit it was a sight to see.

Flay was really going crazy, as George almost had to restrain her, her face was completely red from anger.

Eileen and Siegel watched with awe as they didn't know Lacus could do stuff like this; it was the same with her siblings.

It was without a doubt a perfect sight, about half way in others started to join in, leading the way was Mu, followed by Athrun and Cagalli. As soon as the song ended the crowd clapped for their King as it was one of the best sights they have ever seen. As soon as the song was done Kira and Lacus looked at each other and smiled. It was truly a sight to see.

Flay was really angry, and she wanted to storm up there and do something, but Georges glares and the crowd near them was also picking up on her actions.

After a few more songs and dances the ball was almost at an end. During one song Kira whispered something to Lacus.

"Are you ready?" Kira asked softly.

Lacus looked at him as she knew what he meant. She smiled and nodded in agreement. After the song ended the crowd clapped again and Kira and Lacus started heading back up to the podium. Athrun and Cagalli joined them as well, they didn't know what was going on, but they went up their anyway. The crowd bowed as the King walked by, and as soon as they were at the top of the podium, the crowd was waiting for the next song, but Kira looked over and raised a hand at the orchestra and they knew he wanted to speak. All eyes in the ballroom were now watching their King as it looked like he was making an announcement.

Jibril smiled he knew that it was time; George saw the smile on Jibril's face.

"It's going to happen," George whispered.

Jibril didn't say a thing; he just wanted to accomplish what he had to when it did happen.

Flay on the other hand had her eyes focused on Lacus, she really didn't like the sight of her up there where she wanted to be, and it was making her angrier.

Up at the balcony Rau knew that the night had to be coming to an end so when there was a long silence he peaked over the edge and he knew it was time.

* * *

**Podium and Ballroom**

The room went silent as all were staring at their King. A few in the ballroom knew about this announcement but they were still anxious. Kira and Lacus smiled at each other for a second and then he began.

"It was an honor having all of you here tonight, on the most glorious of victories we have ever obtained against ZAFT," Kira said.

All in the room kept listening.

"Before we continue I would like to give my personal congratulations to my sister and to you Athrun my friend, I know you two will have a happy, if not interesting life," Kira told them as all room got a little laugh, as did Athrun and Cagalli.

Kira went silent again, and Lacus felt nervous as Kira was about to make the announcement.

Up on the balcony Rau was listening to every word and he decided now was the time. He kneeled up to the balcony railing and placed his crossbow on the ledge a little and aimed straight for Lacus.

Down a ways below Mu was listening with Murrue, but the feeling hit him again, and it hit him hard. Mu knew something was wrong and this feeling only came when he was around.

Back up at the podium Kira quickly looked at Lacus and she smiled as Kira looked back at the crowd.

"My sister is not the only one getting married soon," Kira said.

All looked a little confused, and Athrun and Cagalli did as well.

Kira smiled, "I have also proposed to my future wife and Queen Lacus, and with her acceptance we are know preparing for our wedding as well." Kira announced.

There was silence for a second as all took that to heart, and then the room erupted, all mostly knew of Lacus and they did want her as their next Queen. Cagalli and Athrun wanted to extend their congratulations, and those who knew of this were relieved that they had finally made it official.

Rau heard the applause and know would be the time.

Back on the floor the feeling hit Mu hard again as he started looking around, Murrue didn't know what he was doing. Mu hastily looked around and couldn't find anybody, he knew the man was here, and Mu decided he had to get up to the podium, but the cheer from the crowd and the number of people ahead of him would not allow him to get up there anytime soon.

Kira and Lacus were smiling and Lacus looked over at her family who were also smiling and glad. Kira saw the people's reactions and couldn't be happier.

Up at the balcony Rau smiled widely as he know had a clean shot at Lacus, Rau noticed something and he quickly fired his crossbow, with the arrow heading straight for Lacus.

On the ballroom floor amongst the cheers there was also Flay and she was not to happy, George found it harder to restrain her as she was making a lot of noise but with the crowds cheers she would not be heard, Jibril waited in for the moment he could finish his task.

On the podium, Lacus was smiling as she looked around. Kira was studying the peoples reaction when out of the corner of his eye straight in front of them Kira saw Flay having a fit, and it almost ruined his moment to see her, but he would not let her spoil this joy of his and Lacus'.

When Kira was about to look away from Flay, he stared towards the back of the ballroom and something shined a little bit in the balcony area as he was looking around, Kira saw the shine and looked directly up at the balcony area. Kira tried to adjust his eyes and he swore there was a person up there, Rau noticed that Kira spotted him and he stood straight up with his crossbow and fired the arrow.

Kira saw him stand and aim something he had never seen before, but whatever it was it was not aimed at him, the angle he saw was it looked like it was aimed next to him. The balcony was a ways away, but Kira somehow saw all that clearly. When Rau fired the strange thing, Kira knew what came out of it, and it was an arrow.

Kira knew it was heading straight for Lacus, but its speed was something a lot faster than he ever saw before. Kira tried to remove his sword but he would have no time to swing it as this arrow was going to fast. Kira did the only thing he could do.

Lacus was smiled again at her parents but when she turned to look straight ahead she also spotted something heading straight for her, and she saw that it was an arrow, Lacus froze and she quickly shut her eyes. Lacus expected to be struck by this arrow, but she only felt herself being thrown the ground, she was thrown to the next podium over where Via was sitting and she hit the ground.

Lacus hit the ground hard but that was not bothering her at the moment, she lifted her head and saw the crowd first, the crowd went silent as she hit the ground, however she feared they went silent for another reason, some guests had their hands over their mouths and others were staring in shock. Lacus slowly turned around and her heart shattered.

Lacus looked over and the tears fell immediately, she saw Kira still on his feet with his sword stuck in the ground as he was balancing himself with it. She looked up and saw the arrow had pierced his chest area. Lacus was frozen the pain in her heart was getting worse. The crowd was absolutely stunned.

Kira did the only thing he could do, Kira had his sword removed as he was skilled at connecting with arrows in mid air, but this new weapon was to fast. He quickly shoved Lacus out of the way, but he knew it would leave no time for himself as the arrow struck him, his sword impaled the podium and he used his remaining strength to hold himself up.

Kira felt his strength leave him as his blood was soaking out, Kira saw Lacus look up at him and he saw the pain in her eyes, it had to be done. Kira's vision was getting worse as his body was ready to shut down, Kira looked into her eyes and smiled slightly at her. He no longer had the strength to speak anymore, but he spoke to his mind.

"_I'm sorry Lacus…I have no regrets…at least you will be alright…" _Kira told himself as he was able to stand no more.

Kira released his grip on his sword and fell a little to the side and then straight on his back down the podium stairs stopping at the bottom.

The crowd let out a small noise, but they were frozen. Lacus watched everything the room was totally silent and after he came to a stop all that could be heard was the sound of her anguished scream of hurt that she was no longer able to conceal.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): What a spot to leave it in, the next chapter will be up by the weekend. See you later.**


	55. Promise Part One

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**Promise Part One**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Ballroom**

"_I'm sorry Lacus…I have no regrets…at least you will be alright…" _Kira told himself as he was able to stand no more.

Kira released his grip on his sword and fell a little to the side and then straight on his back down the podium stairs stopping at the bottom.

The crowd let out a small noise, but they were frozen. Lacus watched everything the room was totally silent and after he came to a stop all that could be heard was the sound of her anguished scream of hurt that she was no longer able to conceal. The crowd was mostly frozen with the acceptation of Mu running towards the podium.

"The King is hit!" a royal guard shouted. As the royal guard instantly started circling around the King and looking for the assassin.

Lacus couldn't control her emotion she was frozen she tried several times to stand but her legs would not work, Lacus used her arms and basically crawled over to Kira.

Athrun and Cagalli were in a state of shock until they saw him fall, Cagalli nearly lost it like Lacus, she put on a strong personally but that was her twin brother, losing him would mean losing a part of herself. Athrun held on to her tightly as they quickly moved over towards the podium. Via was in worse shape as it was her son she had a cascade of tears going down her cheeks but she was almost frozen, she could not take it if he died. She very wobbly walked over only to meet with Athrun and Cagalli, and they walked a little down the stairs.

Lacus was finally able to make it over to Kira, panic and fear was in her face, but when she reached him she found him still awake. His hand was shaking a little as the blood was coming out of his wound. The arrow was still stuck inside his chest area. Lacus couldn't take the emotion, she could be strong at a lot of things, but this is one thing she could not take.

She took Kira's shaking hand in her own and she felt him relax a little at her touch. She buried her head into his neck area until she knew she had to do something; she quickly raised her head and looked into his eyes as she found his looking into hers.

Finally Mu was able to make it through and saw the shape his King was in. Mu cursed himself, but know was not the time. The crowd was losing emotion as Mu looked at the royal guard, as if they didn't know what to do.

Mu glared at them angrily, "What are you standing around for, I want this castle locked down, nobody is to leave, do the same for the city no one will get out of here. Search everything and everyone until the assassin is found." Mu shouted at them angrily.

Mu wasn't done, "Get the royal physician in here, he is still alive."

The guard quickly went into action as they did what Mu said. The guards started locking everything down, they started blocking all exits, and they started getting the crowd back.

Mu looked down in horror, it was his King and he failed. Mu knelt down and Kira saw him and found a little strength to speak.

George and Flay watched in horror as that was not supposed to happen. Jibril was even a little angrier, but his plan would still work out. Jibril looked over at George and he quickly saw George and Flay focused on the sight of the podium and he quickly slipped the letter into a part of Georges garments and he slowly slipped away from them knowing that the crowd was focused on something else at the moment.

As soon as Cagalli and Via got towards Kira they were relieved to find him awake, but they saw the wound and it was critical. They wanted to get closer but Athrun decided that Kira would only really need Lacus up there and they agreed. Nicol made his way through and saw his friend's condition. Murrue got through and went over to Via.

The guards were holding them back but Siegel and Eileen watched in horror. The siblings saw what happened, but Eileen asked Mear and Miriallia to take them towards the back as they didn't want them to see it. Siegel held Eileen as she broke down, she felt Kira was perfect for Lacus and know Lacus was hurting gravely. They watched but they couldn't really see anything.

Kira looked up at Mu's blurred vision and tried saying something. Lacus and Mu tried to hear.

"Ba…bal…Balcony!" Kira finally got out.

Those two were the only ones who heard it and Lacus remembered the balcony as well, but she kept her eyes on Kira. Mu however looked up and saw the person he hated most smiling at him. Rau didn't even try to conceal his presence. Mu felt his anger boil as Rau quickly booked from the balcony, Mu knew he would not get away.

Mu quickly looked over towards Athrun and Nicol, "Stay with them and don't move!" Mu shouted as he removed his sword and quickly ran out the doors shouting some orders as he did.

"Keep everything locked down, and don't let anyone leave yet, and get that doctor in here!" Mu shouted as he disappeared.

Lacus and the rest of them watched Mu disappear, but Lacus quickly turned her head back at Kira. The rest of his family was their as well, but they gave him the room and the time with Lacus as his wound seemed critical.

Lacus looked into Kira's eyes who seemed be looking into hers, she was hurting gravely, but she knew she would be no help to him if she completely lost it.

"Listen to me Kira, I need you to hang on, focus on me," Lacus told him as she looked at his wound, she didn't want to remove the arrow, but she used her own hand and placed it around the arrow trying to stop the blood as best she could.

Kira's eyes were opening and closing, he was struggling to stay awake, Kira had absolutely no regrets for what he did for her, but he didn't want to leave her either.

Lacus held his hand a little tighter as Kira gave her a small smile.

"You made me a promise Kira, and I know you will never break a promise to me…you have to stay here with me," Lacus told him.

The crowd watched as none resisted the royal guard moving them to a distance. The guard was doing its job well, as they had the castle completely locked down, everyone who was in the ballroom was still in the ballroom. The guests watched in concern and sadness at the sight they were witnessing.

Lacus watched as Kira was overtaken by more pain as he was struggling for breathe. Lacus once again couldn't control her emotion and her tears fell. Lacus looked at his wound and she saw the pendant that was once concealed was now near his wound. Lacus looked back into his eyes.

At this point the royal doctor had finally arrived in full escort by the guard that went to retrieve him and he was moving quickly to the fallen King.

"Remember Kira, we are going to get married, this was going to be our life to share with each other." Lacus said as Kira was overcome by pain again.

Kira saw the pain in her eyes and held her hand a little tighter, and he used his strength to move his other free hand up and placed it on her cheek as he moved a few tears that were falling down. "I…I…will be with you…Lacus," Kira said as he used the last remaining strength and passed out.

Lacus looked as his eyes shut and her emotion couldn't take it, "I love you…you can't leave me alone," Lacus cried out as she rested her head once again on his chest.

Cagalli lost it as well as Via, Athrun was starting to overcome and he walked ever so closer to his fallen unconscious friend as well as Nicol, they just had to see.

The crowd lost it as they thought their King was gone.

The doctor finally made it through the crowd and he quickly knelt down to check the fallen King.

"Please My Lady, I must check him," The doctor said as Lacus lifted her head and sat down staring at him.

The doctor started looking at him, the wound was critical, the doctor looked a little closer and smiled. The doctor quickly turned around to look at all of them especially Lacus.

"The King lives, he is still alive," The doctor said as the crowd all watched in awe. Lacus placed a hand over her heart as a sign of relief. Cagalli and Via stopped and looked as well. Athrun and Nicol neared the doctor and both knelt down.

"His wound is in his heart, how?" Athrun asked.

The doctor quickly looked at him, "No my Lord the arrow is pierced just below it, from what I can tell right now nothing major was hit, but this is only my observation."

"So he will be alright?" Nicol asked.

The doctor looked at him, "It is way too early for that, and even if nothing major was hit his life is still in danger."

The doctor looked closer at the arrow and he saw the pendant, the doctor looked closer and saw a mark towards the bottom of the pendant.

The doctor looked at Lacus, "You might have just saved his life My Lady."

Lacus was looking at Kira but when she heard that she looked at the doctor.

The doctor smiled, "It appears his pendant was moving when he ran to get you out of the way, and the arrow just barley grazed it and moved its direction just enough, if this wasn't there I can tell by the angle it would have instantly killed him."

Lacus was glad but she was more worried about Kira.

"What is next doctor?" Athrun asked.

"We need to get him to his chambers, and I need to remove the arrow and check his wound for any extra damage, I won't lie his life is still in danger." the doctor replied.

"Then we will waste no time, let's get him to his room." Athrun said as he signaled the royal guard to help him.

"Shouldn't we place him on something general?" a guard asked.

Athrun looked at him and the doctor.

"I really don't want to waste time just keep his body elevated, I really need to get that arrow out." the doctor said.

Athrun looked at Nicol, "Make sure everyone follows Mu's order, I will go with him."

"I understand, get word to me if there is any news," Nicol said.

Athrun nodded and looked over at Cagalli, he could tell she was still a wreck, but he had to help with this first. Athrun gave the signal and six members of the royal guard gentle picked up there King and started leading him out of the ballroom, the crowd was extremely worried as they saw him being carried out but they gave him plenty of room. Lacus got up with them as well and never left his side, she didn't look at a thing as they were all lead out, and her only concern was Kira. Athrun watched and he looked back at the podium to see Kira's sword still impaled in the podium. Athrun walked up and removed it from the ground and placed it on Kira's seat.

"_I know you will hold it again my friend," _Athrun said as he walked over to Cagalli who immediately embraced him.

Athrun looked at her, "Come on lets go," Athrun said as he started leading her out. Murrue tended to Via as she was still a mess, but Murrue actually was worried about Mu, know one really saw what he was after, but she could tell he was most angry with himself.

All four of them left not long after Kira and Nicol immediately returned to locking down the ballroom, and no one left. Nicol did feel anger as what happened to his friend but he had to stay coolheaded as he needed to look after his task.

George and Flay watched the whole event and Flay was extremely angry but so was George.

"Daddy, its all over, whoever was supposed to do this job screwed up," Flay said.

George was angry with no King his dream was over and so was his estate as he was nearly broke.

"It's not fair daddy, I can't be Queen know," Flay started whining.

Georges glare at her instantly shut her up as he was in no mood.

Jibril was no where near George anymore, he was angry Rau failed, but this wasn't necessarily a bad thing for his goal so he decided to wait it out.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

Right after Mu saw Rau, Rau knew his task was complete, it didn't matter to him that he struck the ORB King; it was all the same to him, actually a little easier for his goal. Rau watched as the King fell and then he watched as Mu rushed towards him, after they started talking Rau decided to make himself fully visible so he could be seen. After the short conversation Mu turned around and Rau smiled as his eyes dead locked Mu's. He saw the anger in Mu's eyes and Rau quickly ran back into the balcony area and through the curtain, Rau ran as fast as he could with the crossbow still in his hands and as soon as he got to the stairs he went down them.

Jibril's subordinate was aware of what went on, but before he could question him Rau struck him hard with his fist knocking him to the ground. People who were out their watched him as he fled and some of the guards members out their drew their swords but it was all in vain as Rau was easily able to get past them, Rau got outside the castle and ran for the gates the guards blocked his way but he threw his crossbow straight at them as they were hit and one fell to the ground, the other charged him but Rau ducked his thrust of the sword and connected with his fist to the back of his head and knocked him to the ground.

Rau got out of the castle and headed straight for the place he left his sword, as soon as he reached the place he got his sword out and smiled, but as he heard a voice behind him he smiled.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Chambers**

The doctor was inside the chambers working on Kira with a few other doctors that were called in. They even ordered Lacus out of the room so they could work fully. Lacus was outside the room with Merna who immediately heard what was going on and rushed there. Murrue was with Via, and Athrun was with Cagalli, all were waiting for the news, and they had been in there for a long while.

Merna looked at Lacus, who she could tell was overtaken by fear.

Murrue consoled Via the best she could but that was still her son so she was worried.

Athrun held on to Cagalli while she was worried as well.

They were waiting as patiently as they could, and the doors had finally opened.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

After Mu saw Rau he gave his final orders to the guard and removed his sword to chase after Rau. Mu was extremely angry with himself, that arrow should have been for him, he would have easily of taken it and for all he knew his King and friend was dead. Mu got out of the ballroom and a few guests pointed in the direction Rau went and Mu went as quickly as he could, he got out of the castle and saw the gate guards either wounded or knocked out.

"Where is he?" Mu demanded to know as he looked at the guards.

"He went that way sir," the wounded guard said as Mu didn't care about taking anyone with him, this was far too personal a fight and he finally wanted this man gone. Mu left in the direction that was mostly a one way road. Mu's anger was starting to take over as he ran. As he kept going Mu finally arrived at the spot where he saw Rau. Mu watched as Rau picked up his sword. Mu stopped directly behind him.

"It ends today," Mu said as he gripped his sword tighter.

Rau smiled and slowly he turned around and laughed.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

The doors finally opened and all looked on as the doctor finally walked out. Lacus was very terrified of the news.

"How is my son doctor?" Via asked as she was afraid of the news.

The doctor looked at her and then to Lacus, "We were able to remove the arrow, his wound showed no sign of hitting his heart, or any other organs."

There was a sigh of relief to most.

"So he will be alright then?" Cagalli asked.

The doctor looked at them, "I cannot tell you that yet, we have repaired the damage as best we could but his blood loss was significant."

"What does that mean?" Cagalli shouted as Athrun had to calm her down.

Lacus couldn't take it, "Will he live doctor?" she asked as she could feel the emotion over take her again.

The doctor looked at her, "I can not say at this point, we did all we could for him, it is up to His Majesty's own strength at this point."

Lacus closed her eyes.

Cagalli was starting to go crazy.

"If he makes it through the night he should be able to make a slow but full recovery," the doctor said.

Lacus looked at him, "Can I stay with him?" she said more as she was going to no matter what than a question.

The doctor looked at her, "I think that would be best." he said as he and the rest of the doctors walked out.

Lacus couldn't look at the others as she walked in and the guards standing outside closed the doors behind them.

"I believe he will make it," Athrun said as the doors closed.

Cagalli smiled at him, "So do I."

Via and Murrue said nothing, and all were not going anywhere as they would wait the night right outside the door but they wanted to leave Lacus alone in there, if anyone could get him through this she could.

Lacus walked into the room and saw Kira lying on the bed; his wound was bandaged as the doctors really did a good job. She saw he was still not awake and she sat down next to him on the bed. She saw on his chest he still wore his pendant and she clutched hers with her hand. She knew he would not leave her and she would do everything in her power to bring him back. She gripped his hand in her and laid her head on his shoulder. She would not let him go.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): The next part should be up later today, it will contain Mu's fight, George gets searched, and Kira's fate. Bye for now.**


	56. Promise Part Two

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**Promise Part Two**

**Onogoro City**

Mu finally arrived at the spot where he saw Rau. Mu watched as Rau picked up his sword. Mu stopped directly behind him.

"It ends today," Mu said as he gripped his sword tighter.

Rau smiled and slowly he turned around and laughed.

"How very interesting don't you agree Mu?" Rau asked.

Mu glared at him, "Shut up! You will pay for your actions."

Rau laughed and lifted his sword a little, "You once again blame me for your failure."

Mu continued to glare, "I didn't betray my King."

Rau looked at him, "Still the same old Mu, my thoughts go higher than loyalty to a certain King, and after today my goal will be on its way to completion."

"What goal, are you talking about?" Mu shouted.

Rau smiled, "Simple Mu, I want ORB and ZAFT to destroy each other, all deserve to perish from a world constantly torn by conflict, and I will achieve that goal."

"You're crazy, you want to destroy everything, you're just as psycho as you always were," Mu said.

Rau laughed, "My point is true Mu, there will always be war and suffering, and I will end it all, everything will perish once the new war begins, and I will enjoy every minute of it."

Mu glared again and pointed his sword straight at Rau, "I don't care who you are, I will stop you here and now." Mu said as he made his fighting stance.

Rau laughed, "Just try it little brother, you never could beat me back then and you won't beat me know." Rau said as they started charging each other.** (AN: In this story I made Rau Mu's brother)**

As soon as they charged their swords meet and they tried to test each others strength, and to Rau's surprise they were evenly matched.

"You have gotten better but it won't be enough," Rau said as he started pushing Mu back.

Mu countered by moving his body forcing Rau to retreat his attack, they charged again and Rau tried a stab, but Mu easily parried it. Mu countered with a slash but Rau was able to block it. There swords met again, but this time when they broke there stance each of their blades connected on another part of their opponents body. Mu connected with Rau's arm and Rau connected with Mu's leg. It knocked them back and Mu stumbled a bit and fell to the ground. Rau thought this was his chance but his injured arm would not let him bring full power to his swing as Mu was already in a defensive stance before Rau could swing.

Rau heard some commotion coming from the castle direction and he figured that it was the guard so he decided to leave there fight as a draw today.

Rau looked at him, "It appears we will have to finish this another day," Rau said as he ran off.

Mu looked at him and was not to happy, but he knew the guard would not stand a chance against him, with numbers they could win, but Mu wouldn't set it up so some would be lost so he let him go.

The guard reached Mu as he was able to get up.

"Sir, are you alright?" the guard asked.

Mu looked at him, "I'm fine, let us return to the castle."

"What about the assassin sir?" the guard asked.

"He is gone, but don't worry we will see him again, most likely on the battlefield." Mu said as he started heading for the castle followed by the other guards. They were confused but they obeyed and headed back to the castle.

Mu knew his battle with his brother would continue at a later date, and there were far more important things, Mu knew Rau how ever crazy he was would not come here out of the blue, someone had to get him in.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Chambers**

Lacus walked into the room and saw Kira lying on the bed; his wound was bandaged as the doctors really did a good job. She saw he was still not awake and she sat down next to him on the bed. She saw on his chest he still wore his pendant and she clutched hers with her hand. She knew he would not leave her and she would do everything in her power to bring him back. She gripped his hand in her and laid her head on his shoulder. She would not let him go. Lacus had never seen Kira in this situation where he looked as helpless as he was in that state. The man who did so much for his people, the man who achieved more in his position in three years, than any other King in history was hanging on by a thread.

Lacus rested there with her head on his shoulder, despite his greatness as a King it didn't matter to her. This was the man she loved, the man she wanted to spend her life with, they should have been planning there wedding and life, but know it looked as if that was all over.

Lacus spoke to him thorough out the night hoping her voice would keep him in this world.

Lacus sat up a little and stroked his hair gently, "You remember what happened when you were wounded last time, you made me a solid promise to me Kira, and I want you to keep it." Lacus was telling him.

Her emotion was overtaking her again as she spoke.

"I know you won't leave your country in the state its in Kira, the people still need you…your family still needs you…and I need you," Lacus said as her strong personality had crumbled.

Lacus leaned down and kissed the top of his head, "That arrow was for me Kira…I know why you did it…but it should be me…" Lacus sobbed out as the guilt was starting to take over, but she knew she had to ignore it as she would be no good to him.

Lacus laid her head back on her shoulder as the pain of her heart was in agony, Lacus continued talking through the night, she told him of all their memories and all what they planned to do, as exhaustion and stress overtook her body the last words she muttered were, "I love you," was what she said as her body couldn't take it anymore and she fell asleep on his shoulder.

**Outside the Chamber**

Everyone outside was awaiting the morning as well, they were worried about Kira, but they made the decision that if anyone could help him Lacus would. Athrun was pacing when the fourth council member found out what happened and wanted a word with him. Athrun gave Cagalli a nod and walked a little way down the hall to meet with him.

"Lord Athrun this is an urgent matter," the fourth one said.

Athrun glared at him, "Unless ZAFT is attacking, now is not the time."

The fourth one smiled, "This will benefit both of us sir, the King will most likely not make it through the night, and with you marring the princess, we should prepare to crown you as the next King, I believe everyone will agree." he said as he wanted some spoils from this.

The next thing he knew the fourth council member was on the floor, Athrun punched him square in the face and it was noticed by everybody. Athrun never felt anger like that before.

"How dare you, even suggest that, get out of my sight and when the King wakes up he will hear about this!" Athrun shouted at him.

The fourth one quickly ran out of their. Athrun walked back over to the others.

"What was that about?" Cagalli asked.

"I will tell you later," Athrun said as he didn't want to bring up the subject anymore tonight.

Cagalli was a little surprised but she left it alone.

* * *

**Onogoro Ballroom**

The people inside the ballroom didn't know what was going on, the King was critically wounded and the guard was not letting them out until Mu returned. The people were mostly patient as they knew the situation, and Nicol made sure to make an announcement telling them when he heard something, he would share it with them.

Jibril was a little flustered as he didn't know what was going on, but he made sure to stay towards the back so he could be the first questioned and searched and he would be able to leave without being noticed by George.

Siegel and Eileen were still in a state of shock as all the siblings were around them, they were asking questions, and they didn't have the answers two. They were worried about both Kira and Lacus, Lacus looked like a wreck when they left and it worried them. They were really in no mood to talk as they just wanted news.

George and Flay were a different matter, Flay didn't close her mouth. Flay was whining about how the assassin screwed up, and that she probably wasn't going to be Queen, and George was in no mood to hear it.

"It's not fair daddy," Flay whined out.

"For once keep your mouth closed, we will talk about this when we get home," George said.

Flay started pouting.

Outside the ballroom Mu had finally returned and he saw the doctor waiting to give him an update. Mu wrapped his wound the best he could as he didn't want anymore commotion about other matters, he only wanted to know what happened to his King. Mu stopped and the doctor gave him a full report. Mu heard every word and walked inside the ballroom. Nicol saw him and approached him.

"Did you get him?" Nicol asked.

Mu looked at him, "He got away, but he won't be back, we will see him on a battlefield."

Nicol looked seriously, "What about the King?"

"They got the arrow out and his damage inside was minimal but serious so if he makes it though the night he should be able to recover," Mu told him.

Nicol smiled, "That is better than I thought it would be... should I announce it?"

Mu looked at him, "No time, I want everyone in here searched and questioned, someone got him in here."

Nicol agreed, and he and the royal guard started talking to the guests, Mu however wanted to search a select few himself. There were a few he was suspicious about.

The search and questioning began, and Jibril was one of the first as he planned, however he wasn't on Mu's suspicious list, as Jibril was good at hiding his actions. Nicol questioned him and searched him but nothing was wrong so he was free. Jibril smiled as he left.

After about two hours Flay was really whining as she was bored, and it came down to their turn. Mu was highly suspicious of George and Flay so he wanted them to be one of the last searched just to get them bored and on edge. It was there turn and Mu called for both of them, especially why they were even there.

George and Flay walked up to him and a few other guards.

Mu gave the order and they started searching Flay, she was not to happy. "Daddy make them stop," Flay yelled.

George looked at Mu, "What is this about sir La Flaga, as you can see whoever did this left."

Mu glared at him, "I have my reasons and something about you doesn't seem right, especially how you even got an invitation."

George froze as he didn't want to give out Jibrils name.

"I thought so," Mu said as he looked at the guards, "Search him."

The guards did what they were told and they started looking over every inch of George, and one guard found something,

"Sir," the guard said as he handed him a piece what looked like a letter.

George was confused.

Mu opened it and read it and his expression changed very fast. "As I thought arrest him."

The guards immediately took hold of him.

"I demand to know what this is about," George said.

Flay watched in horror.

"I knew you were foolish Allster, but to have it on you and show up here tonight," Mu said as he threw him the letter.

George read it, _"How I destroyed this, what is going on." _George said as Jibril didn't come to his mind he was panicking and Jibril knew he would never mention his name, so he played his cards right.

George once again panicked as the guards tightened there grip around him, "This is an outrage, I have done nothing," George said.

"Take him below," Mu said as he was referring to the dungeon.

"How dare you do this to someone of my class," George screamed.

Mu glared at him, "I will personally see you get executed.

Flay started screaming at Mu as George was taken below.

"How dare you do that to my daddy, it was all that slave girls fault," Flay screamed as she didn't even know that was the wrong thing to say.

Mu looked at her, "Actually the King wasn't the target, it was Lady Lacus, so I believe that makes you part of this."

Flay looked scared, "I…I…" she could say anything.

Mu looked at a few guards, "Arrest her as well, when the King recovers he will decide your fate.

Flay started screaming hollering and balling her eyes out as they took her away, Mu felt sorry for the guard in the dungeon because she would most likely not shut up all night.

After they were gone, Mu left the rest to the guards and went up the stairs towards the Kings chamber.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle **

**Outside the chamber**

All who were standing by saw Mu approaching, and instantly Murrue saw the pain in his eyes. "How is he?" Mu asked as he stopped in front of Athrun.

"Fine for the moment, Lacus is with him," Athrun replied.

Mu nodded his head, "I arrested both Allster's,"

All looked at him.

"They were responsible again?" Cagalli almost shouted.

Mu looked at her, "George was here somehow, and he had a letter on him from an Azeral, and that is an official in ZAFT."

Athrun looked at him, "I understand, Kira will handle them when he is better."

Mu shook his head, "I agree, I need to be alone for awhile," Mu said as he left. All watched him leave but Murrue saw something else in his eyes, and that was shame and guilt.

**Morning Kira's Chambers**

As morning hit the sky, Lacus stirred a little bit and she opened her eyes, it only took her a second to recall the events from last night and she cursed herself for losing consciousness. Lacus immediately looked down, and saw Kira there in the same spot as last night. Fear and panic overtook her heart as she didn't know his outcome.

Lacus lost it and rested her head back on his as her tears fell, Kira didn't move so she thought she lost him; she cursed herself again until she felt a hand remove her tears.

Lacus felt something on her cheek and looked down immediately, and she saw Kira smiling at her slightly.

Lacus felt new tears form but these were tears of joy, as she sat straight up, "Your…you're…" Lacus said.

Kira looked into her eyes, "I promised I would never leave you," Kira said as he smiled at her.

Lacus immediately embraced him as softly as she could as she didn't want to upset his wounds, she felt Kira's arms go around her and she had never been happier. Kira made it through the night and would now live.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I plan to do another chapter for my other story and then I will return to this one, the next one for this story will come sometime next week. See you later.**


	57. Recovery

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**Recovery**

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Chambers**

Lacus felt something on her cheek and looked down immediately, and she saw Kira smiling at her slightly.

Lacus felt new tears form but these were tears of joy, as she sat straight up, "Your…you're…" Lacus said.

Kira looked into her eyes, "I promised I would never leave you," Kira said as he smiled at her.

Lacus immediately embraced him as softly as she could as she didn't want to upset his wounds, she felt Kira's arms go around her and she had never been happier. Lacus made sure not to go anywhere near his wound. She had never been so frightened in her life, but it was over know he was awake and would live. As soon as Kira awoke he remembered the events that happened. His actions that night didn't make him think he would live, but he fought through it, for her.

They held each other for a little while and they slowly parted after a few minutes.

"I knew you would come back," Lacus told him softly.

"I made you a promise didn't I," Kira said.

Lacus smiled at him and leaned down kissing him gently, Kira easily returned it, but it grew a little fiercer, it lasted for a good three minutes, but Lacus didn't want to accidentally strain him or brush against his wound, so she slowly parted from it, she slowly sat back up and smiled at him.

Kira smiled up at her, but he was still in pain and when he tried to sit up it showed. Lacus saw him attempt to get up but she would not let him.

"You have to stay still Kira, your wound is still serious," Lacus told him sternly.

Kira looked at her, "Whatever you say My Lady, but what exactly happened? I remember the man in the balcony, was he caught?" Kira asked as he wanted to know what was happening.

Lacus looked at him, "I don't really know, I was here all night and didn't get any information."

Kira smiled, "You were here and that's all that matters."

Lacus blushed and as she did the doors to Kira's chambers opened revealing the doctor and the rest that stay outside the door all night. They were waiting all night and couldn't take it anymore and rushed in lead by Cagalli.

All walked in and saw Kira awake, Cagalli tried to hide it but she did get teary eyed. All smiled at him and approached his bed.

"It is good to see you up my son," Via said as her relief went beyond words.

Murrue walked in slightly but after she saw him awake she had to go and find Mu, Mu was without a doubt taking this hard almost as hard as Lacus did. The King was his responsibility and he knew he failed that last night. Murrue knew he was punishing himself hard so she wanted to inform him of this. She looked a last time and left the room, knowing exactly where Mu would be.

Kira smiled at his mother and everybody in the room, as the doctor started checking his wound.

"I'm sorry to have worried you," Kira said to all of them.

"Is that all you have to say is sorry…you moron!" Cagalli screamed at him as she tried to hide her relief.

Kira looked at her, "It's good to know you care."

Cagalli grew a little angry.

All in the room got a little chuckle out of this and Kira looked at Athrun.

"What happened to the person in the balcony?" Kira asked as he wanted answers.

Athrun looked at him, "I can't tell you much, Mu went after him and I heard he got away, he should be able to tell you more."

Kira nodded his head, "I see…he isn't taking this well is he?"

Athrun nodded, "He came here last night, gave us the news and left, he is blaming himself."

"It's not his fault, he was off duty," Kira replied.

Athrun nodded his head in agreement, when he remembered something.

"There was one more piece of information," Athrun said.

Kira looked at him.

Athrun stared at him seriously, "After the attack, Mu shut down the ballroom and we checked everybody and we arrested both Allsters."

Kira heard that and he tried to sit up again, but Lacus kept him down glaring at him, Kira took that as a sign to stay still.

"What were they even doing at the ball?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, but George seemed to plan the attack, he had an acceptance letter from someone in ZAFT he hired," Athrun told him.

Kira felt angry, "I was not the target."

Lacus looked at him, "I know it was meant for me."

Kira looked at her, "This is not your fault, and since she was the target I have a feeling that both were involved in this."

Athrun looked at him, "Mu felt the same way and took both of them in custody, they are in the dungeon, and the evidence is clear."

Kira looked at him, "I will handle both of them myself, for know let them rot in the dungeon."

Athrun smiled, "Good choice."

Kira smiled and so did Athrun and the doctor finished his examine.

"You made it through the worst part sire, but you will still need to take it easy, you were lucky," the doctor told him.

Kira looked at him, "I understand, when can I get up?"

"I would hope not for awhile, I would recommend you stay here for a few more days." the doctor told him.

Kira frowned, but the look from Lacus told him he wasn't moving anytime soon. All in the room noticed and got a small laugh.

**Armory**

Mu had been in the armory all night, it was the one place he went to escape from things and just think. Mu's guilt was overwhelming him as he remembered what had happened that past night. Mu was grateful that Kira gave him the night off so he could finally have his date, but it came at to high a price. Mu kept thinking if only he was where he would have been things would have turned out different. Mu's thoughts than went to his brother. The man was obviously crazier than when he left. Rau was once a high ranking ORB knight, but five years ago the former King threw him out for being to insubordinate. Rau had a tendency not to follow orders and do things on his own, which would make even the former King's ruthless behavior look like sainthood.

Mu remembered the day Rau was discharged, the look on his brother's face was not of anger but of happiness. Mu always knew Rau was dangerous to others around him, and after the actions of the past battles both endured; Mu couldn't take his brothers actions any more and despised him. To many good knights were sacrificed to his own selfish desires and Mu vowed he would end Rau's actions with his own hands, but before he had the chance Rau had vanished, Mu heard rumors that he somehow joined the ZAFT army and had been moving up the ranks fast so he knew he would get his chance with time.

Mu kept thinking about Rau and his failure last night when Murrue entered the room. Mu was so wrapped up in thought that he didn't even here her. Murrue noticed last night his leg was wounded, and he still didn't have it looked at. Murrue also knew that Kira was like the brother he wanted to have, since his was crazy, so he was taking this extra hard. Murrue also knew of one thing to get him back to his normal self and she would try to put it to use. Murrue slowly approached him, and Mu turned around slowly as he heard something.

Mu looked at her, "I see I can't hide from you."

Murrue looked at him, "I don't think you're actually hiding, your letting the guilt destroy you."

Mu smiled, "It was my responsibility and I failed."

"I never thought you were a coward," Murrue told him sternly.

Mu looked at her, "…Maybe your right…I am a coward…but that will have to wait for later, I will not stop until he is dead, and I will go to ZAFT to do it."

Murrue smiled, she knew he wouldn't stay down to long; it was something she hoped would turn him back to normal. Murrue was also the few remaining who knew about Rau, along with Via, Kira and the rest probably didn't even remember him.

Murrue starred at him, "Before you go I think you should inform the King,"

Mu instantly looked at her, "He's alright?"

Murrue smiled, "He is alright and awake, it appears he will make it."

Mu sighed in relief, "What are we waiting for lets go." Mu said as he nearly ran out of the room.

Murrue laughed and followed him out of the room.

* * *

**ORB ZAFT Border**

Rau was quite pleased with the results of last night's ball, he didn't get the correct target but for his goals it was a lot better. Rau had no trouble leaving the city after he disappeared from Mu last night. He left the city and though he was instructed to bring back the wagon George placed as payment, he ignored it. Rau arrived at the border just a little after morning. The patrols were doing there routes, but Rau decided that he would not wait. Rau decided to just cross with them watching, this would prove useful to his plan as well. Rau needed to get back to Messiah; he had every intention of informing the Emperor of these events, as Rau knew it would cause him to speed up his next attack which would bring him to his ultimate goal.

Rau glanced over and rode from the small forest he emerged from knowing all to well the patrols would notice him. The guards that were patrolling did hear him coming and turned around to get a look. They saw a man racing for the border which they could tell was not normal. They quickly rode to intercept him, Rau heard their shouts to stop but he replied by unsheathing his sword, the guards saw that and responded to his act by removing theirs. Rau smiled at their actions, but he had to keep them alive if they were to tell of this. The patrol knights got in front of him and Rau smirked, as they neared one swung his sword but Rau easily ducked and avoided it, the second one did the same but this time Rau used his sword to counter and in doing so knocked the knight's sword from his hand. Rau was able to evade the others but not before shouting out.

"Your King is gone, ZAFT will rule all," Rau shouted as he wanted to make sure they heard every word.

The patrol did hear every word and kept the chase up until they reached the border, Rau crossed and they dared not follow into the ZAFT territory. The knights watched, but they were also concerned for what he said. The knights stay a while longer, and then left to inform their superior.

As Rau rode towards Messiah he was quite pleased, and he knew everything he set to accomplish, was completed ten fold.

* * *

**Onogoro City**

As with everything in Onogoro the incident at the castle was known to the whole City and probably the whole Kingdom. People's spirits dropped immensely as they knew not what happened to their King. Some rumors were that he died; others say he made it while others said that with the King gone ORB will fall to ZAFT. There was no chaos with the people but most were starting to gather around the castle hoping to get any kind of word about there King. People of all class gathered all in the same concern for one individual that made there lives the way they are today. This lone King made their lives a lot better in his short reign, and the people hoped it wasn't over yet. Most of the guests from the ball last night that knew what went on were outside as well, and they were not leaving until they got word about their King.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Dungeon**

As Mu said the last night, the poor jail guard had to listen to Flay's whining all night. George was not able to sleep either from the conditions, as he was always used to high class luxuries, he himself was getting tired of his daughters whining.

Flay was standing near the cell holding the bars while screaming and balling at the guard.

"This is a mistake…I didn't do anything…get me the King!" Flay was shouting.

George had enough, "Shut up Flay, he is probably dead."

Flay looked at her father who was across the room in another cell, "But Daddy…I have to get out of here…" Flay whined out.

George sighed, "Just keep your mouth shut, Jibril will get us out," George said as he knew the guard was not listening anymore so he said Jibril's name.

Flay whined more, "It's not fair…that bodyguard…shouldn't be able to…arrest us," Flay balled out again.

George had to admit he was worried, but he knew he had to think of something to help his case. Flay started shouting at the guard again and the poor guy had to endure more of Flay's mouth.

**Kira's Chambers**

Everyone was in Kira's chambers as they were having conversations that they would normally do, and Mu rushed in the room. Kira saw him. Mu entered the room and immediately knelt down as he had to get this off his chest. All saw him and stared right at him.

Kira looked at him.

Mu slowly looked up, "Forgive me Your Highness…I failed you last night."

Kira smiled, "No need for an apology Mu, you have always served faithfully and last night wasn't your fault."

Mu stood up, "I do not deserve that honor."

Kira looked at him, "It's over and done with, but I heard you went after the assassin, did you get him?"

Mu frowned, "No sire…he was no ordinary assassin," Mu said as he looked at Via, "I believe you knew him as well My Lady."

Via looked at him.

Mu sighed, "It was my brother."

The room looked shocked, except for Via. "I do remember," she said.

"I don't remember you having a brother," Athrun said.

Mu looked at him, "I'm not surprised…he worked mostly for the former King, but was let go because of his actions."

Kira thought for a second, "Wait…I think I remember now, a faint image is coming to my mind."

Mu looked at him, "He is a cold blooded monster that must be taken care of, he plans to do more harm than good to everyone."

"Do you know the goals behind him then?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him, and then told them the whole story, the room listened as Mu explained everything about Rau's goal.

All were a little shocked, "I see, and he is in a perfect position to achieve this as well," Athrun said.

"Your right and it is to late to stop him now," Mu said.

Kira looked at them, "We have no choice, and I know the ZAFT Emperor will without a doubt use this to make a full strike at ORB."

"I agree," Athrun replied.

Lacus and Cagalli listened concerned about what would be decided.

"What will you do kid?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at them, "We will make our final stand against ZAFT, I know for a fact the Emperor is planning this as well."

All heard his words, and Lacus looked at him. Kira smiled slightly at her.

"What are your orders?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "I will not wait for ZAFT to attack us anymore, I will call a council meeting and give you my decision, in the meantime I want our spies in ZAFT to give the latest information on the Emperors decision, I know what he will do, and that will be to attack with all his forces, we will counter and meet him head on, and it will end." Kira said.

Lacus looked at him, "You can't do that while you're injured."

Kira smiled at her, "Don't worry Lacus, it will take time to raise his force, I should be alright by then, I will not allow them to continue to invade our country anymore."

Lacus knew he was right.

"What do you need us to do?" Athrun said.

Kira looked at him, "Remain in Onogoro for awhile, and when the time comes we will strike back at them with our full force."

Athrun and Mu smiled.

"By the way kid, the city seemed to gather outside the gate," Mu said.

"I will make an appearance…" Kira was about to say but a glare from Lacus made him quite down, there was no way she was letting him get up anytime soon.

Mu laughed, "I will tell them, get well kid." Mu said as he started walking out of the room but Kira stopped him.

"Wait a minute Mu…One last thing I need you to do," Kira told him.

Mu stopped and looked around.

Kira smiled, "The operation I discussed with you a few days ago, its time to form it."

Mu smiled as he knew exactly what Kira was going to do and he was looking forward to the honor of being the one in charge of it.

The room didn't know what he was talking about, but they would soon find out. Kira had to concentrate on the matters that would come from this, but first he had to take care of the two in the dungeon.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will take place mostly in ZAFT. The ending isn't to far away; the next chapter will be up by Friday. Bye for now.**


	58. Manipulating

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**Manipulating**

**Messiah Castle**

Rau arrived back at the capitol of Messiah a little late in the day. Rau rode into the castle gates knowing all to well what the Emperor would do. Rau got off his horse and walked into the castle. Rau made sure that his presence was known to a certain few so they would report it back to Andrew. Rau was going to make sure they knew everything so it could go back to ORB.

Shiho and Meryin were aware that he had arrived back; after he disappeared a few days ago no one was able to say where he went. The Emperor was not even aware he went to ORB as he was busy with his own obsession of trying to conquer ORB.

"Think we should inform Andrew?" Meryin asked.

Shiho looked at her, "Let's wait and see if we can figure out where he went first."

Meryin agreed and they went back to their work while keeping their ears open.

**Castle Hallway**

Rau walked in and was heading to the throne room to inform Gil of the events when he saw Azeral appear out of nowhere. Rau smiled as he knew Azeral would find out he was back. Rau decided to hear what he had to say. Rau walked straight up to him.

Azeral looked at him, "Is it done?"

Rau looked at him, "I missed the target, but hit the ORB King."

Azeral looked shocked, missing the target was not good, but this could prove better for his and Jibril's plans.

"What about the money?" Azeral asked.

Rau smiled, "I seem to have forgotten it."

Azeral grew a little angry, "You forgot it! That was enough to keep us funded for awhile."

Rau smiled, "It doesn't matter, the ORB King is probably dead and that is all that matters." Rau said as he started walking away.

Azeral grabbed his arm in anger, "I am running this operation not you, what I say goes!" he shouted.

Rau grew annoyed of him and instantly latched on to his arm causing Azeral to scream in pain, Rau drew his sword and placed it to his neck, "I grow tired of your yelling, and of you."

Azeral started shaking in fear.

"You can do nothing without me so I suggest you watch your tone from know on," Rau told him as he squeezed his arm harder.

Azeral cried out in pain and agreed, "Alright…alright I understand."

Rau released him and he fell to the floor, Rau didn't even bother to look at him as he continued off to the throne room.

Azeral watched as he left and knew he had to be a little more cautious around that man.

Rau continued walking until he reached the throne room doors; since it was the evening hours he knew Gil would most likely be in there trying to figure out how to get into ORB and Rau knew he had him right where he wanted him.

**Throne Room**

The guards opened the doors to the throne room and Rau walked in. Gil was sitting on his throne with a hand to his face as he was stressed from all the planning. Gil heard the doors open and looked at who was interrupting his thoughts, he looked and saw the man he was trying to find walk into the room with a smug look on his face.

Rau saw Gil look at him and he knew it would be easier than he thought. Rau walked up to the throne and knelt down. "I bring urgent news sire," Rau said.

Gil looked at him, "Where have you been, especially at a time like this, my general just vanishes while I am planning an invasion, I should severely punish you."

Rau smiled but didn't look up yet, "Forgive me sire, I went to ORB for a little contract job."

Gil heard that and stood up, "What do you mean you went to ORB? You could have blown everything!"

Rau looked up, "I believe you will be satisfied with what I have to say sire."

Gil sat back down, "Continue."

Rau smiled, "I received a message from the same man that wanted that slave Queen captured, and this time he wanted her gone for good."

Gil grew interested.

"I accepted the contract and went to ORB to complete it," Rau said.

Gil looked at him, "You go and do something like that without informing me."

"You were to busy with the planning sire," Rau replied.

"What were the results?" Gil asked annoyed.

Rau smiled, "I missed her, but I hit the ORB King straight on, he is most likely dead."

Gil stood up again, "You hit the King, you fool he will without a doubt strengthen there forces and we will no longer have surprise, they may even attack us!" Gil shouted at him.

Rau smiled again, "Think about this sire, with the King gone their forces and people will be without a doubt distraught, this is the perfect chance for you."

Gil grew silent.

"I did this for you and the invasion sire, I do everything for ZAFT." Rau told him as he knew Gil was taking the bait.

"They could also be more motivated, and strike us harder," Gil told him.

Rau looked at him, "That won't matter sire, they will be blind with fury they will not be able to attack us correctly, now is the time for us to attack."

Gil sat back down and thought about it, he was angry that he went behind his back, but what Rau said was also the truth.

"You have a good statement and point…we will try it your way, but I want to do this in one strike, we will gather all our forces and strike them where we did a while ago and that is the Scandinavia border." Gil told him.

Rau smiled, "One more thing sire, I want your authority to do something that will strengthen our attack."

"Go ahead," Gil said.

Rau explained what he wanted to do.

Gil smiled as he heard what Rau said.

"Very well I will grant you permission, I will call a council meeting and start our planning, in the mean time send out messengers to all the squads around ZAFT, I want all of them, and we will succeed," Gil told him sternly.

Rau smiled and stood up, "As you wish My Lord," Rau said as he walked out knowing it was too easy to get Gil to change his mind, but it all worked out.

Gil watched him leave and smiled, he was pleased and sure everything would turn out in his favor.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Kira awoke the next morning to find that it was still dark out; he smiled as he saw Lacus snuggled up to his side. Kira smiled and kissed the top of her head gently as he recalled the events that took place last night. After there conversation with Mu he personally delivered the news to the crowd outside the castle as the cheers could probably be heard all over the city. The people were beyond relief as it was the news they were hoping for. The crowd cheered and chanted their King's name and there was a celebration throughout the night that had just ended. Kira wanted to at least make an appearance but Lacus would not allow it as she insisted he not strain himself. The rest of his family left shortly after Mu knowing they could trust him to Lacus' care, they spoke for awhile like they always did and it was not long after that he fell asleep.

Kira looked down at Lacus' face, and realized that she most likely stayed up as long as she could to make sure he would be alright. Kira looked down at his chest which was wrapped from his wound and it was still causing him a lot of pain. Kira blocked it out by putting his mind to the storm that would soon approach his Kingdom, and that storm was ZAFT. Kira smiled down at Lacus, and very gently got out of her grasp, but in doing so he started straining his wound. Kira knew if she caught him doing this he would be in serious trouble. Kira got out of her grasp and she only slightly stirred. Kira painfully sat up and slowly got off the bed, it took him a few minutes but he stood up and walked over to the balcony.

He opened the balcony doors and stood in the doorway and started overlooking his city, he would not let what he knew the Emperor would try to do happen. Kira had to start planning for what he would do, but first he decided he would take care of the trouble in the dungeon and he would do that today. The breeze blew in as Kira clutched his chest, but that wasn't nothing compared to the voice he heard behind him.

"What did I tell you about getting up?" Lacus asked sternly.

Kira smiled and slowly turned around to see her hands on her hips and she was giving him that look he loved seeing.

"Ah…don't get up," Kira said softly as he stared into her eyes.

Lacus walked up to him, "Than what are you doing up?"

Kira looked out to the city, "Watching the storm starting to stir."

Lacus looked out and back at him, "It looks like a good morning to me."

Kira smiled, "The storm starts in ZAFT, and I will end it in ZAFT."

Lacus looked at him, "You shouldn't be thinking about this now." She said as Kira wrapped his arms around her, Lacus smiled and returned his embrace making sure not to brush up against his wound to hard.

"I cannot lie down while the Emperor plots our destruction, I have to take care of the nuisances in the dungeon once and for all, and then I will preserve our peace," Kira told her as he slowly kissed her softly.

Lacus shut her eyes and returned it as she knew there would be no stopping him when he was like this.

They slowly departed from their kiss, "I understand, but don't overwork yourself." Lacus told him very sternly.

Kira smiled, "I understand, I will handle this early and come right back."

Lacus smiled, "I know you will, because I'm coming with you to make sure."

Kira laughed a bit as he knew it was impossible for him to deny her anything.

"As you wish My Lady, but I will tell you it will not be pretty," Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him, "I understand, just promise me you won't strain yourself…and not…" Lacus said but Kira cut her off.

"I promise you I will not let it happing again, and I will not strain myself," Kira said as he knew she was afraid he would lose it again.

They smiled at each other and returned to lie down for a few more hours; they got a little rest and got back up. The doctor checked Kira's wound again, and found that it should heal well as long as he doesn't strain himself. Kira finished changing into his royal garments with the help of Lacus, and though she protested him carrying his sword, he strapped it to his side. Lacus as well changed into the royal garments that were giving to her. While she was doing that, Kira gave a guard the order to have the prisoners brought to the throne room for sentencing.

Lacus finished and they both headed to the throne room. Kira wanted to get their on his own, but Lacus wouldn't allow it as she made him lean on her for support.

When they arrived they found that both Athrun and Cagalli as well as Mu were already there. They had a feeling that Kira would do this today.

Kira stopped leaning on her as he would not show any sort of weakness to his people in this room. It was also full of the council members as well as some of the legal people who would normally do the sentencing.

Lacus didn't want him to do this on his own, but she walked in with him keeping just a casual lock on his arm like she always did, but she also did it just to make sure he would be fine. The people bowed as the King approached his throne; Kira nodded to all of them and approached his throne. He led Lacus to her seat which was now next to his, not a throne yet, but that would change later. He helped her sit and than sat in his own seat and awaited the arrivals.

Kira looked up as the door opened and Kira just stared.

**Dungeon**

Flay like always had still not shut her mouth, the jail guard was all to relieved when the guard sent by the King came to retrieve them. The guard got the word and a few others followed him to the cells.

Flay stopped bawling as she saw them approach and George stood up and looked at them as well.

The guard stopped and looked at both of them, "It's time for your judgment." he said as a few other guards started opening the doors.

George grew angry as they took hold of him roughly.

"Watch it, this is all a mistake and I will have yours jobs when I get out of here," George said as they started leading him away.

The guard opened Flay's cell, "Lets go." he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go you brute, I will soon be Queen and I will have your heads," she screamed at him.

All the guards started laughing, "That's a good one, now lets go." he said as they started leading her away.

Flay was wailing and throwing her arms all over the place as they dragged her up the stairs.

The guards lead both Flay and George to the throne room doors and they stopped right in front of them.

George gulped and Flay balled her eyes out again, but she stopping crying and thought she would try to do something else when she saw the King.

The guards nodded to the others and the doors to the throne room were opened.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle Throne Room **

As soon as the throne room doors were opened all watched as both were lead into the room. The people inside and the rest of the city was well aware that they were the ones arrested for this crime. Mu volunteered to be the voice as he was the last time, he had to admit he loved doing this to the Allsters, but this time he knew Kira would not go light. Kira never let his eyes leave them as they approached the throne, George feared for his life, while he saw Flay trying to use her pathetic seduction methods to sway him, but Kira was not showing any mercy today. Lacus two left a lot of hatred for these two people, the target was her but it hit Kira and she would not forgive them for that, whatever Kira had planned for them, she knew they deserved. Jibril made an effort not to show up today, but he knew George would not rat him out, he was not wise enough.

The guards led them to the front of the throne and stopped at the bottom stairs, they forcefully made the two kneel in front of the King and back away, stopping at each of their sides. Kira watched them intently as Mu began to speak.

"George and Flay Allster, you are charged with high treason, attempting to assassinate the King, an act punishable by death." Mu said as Kira told him to say him instead of Lacus; he wanted to get them to trip up.

George and Flay looked up, and Flay with her low intelligence fell into Kira's trap.

"We never wanted to hurt the King, that slave girl…" Flay said as George struck her and she fell to the ground, their arms were free, just as Kira wanted and he knew Flay would screw up.

"So you admit to hiring an assassin to make an attempt on our future Queen, and regardless an attack on her is the same as an attack on the King, and under our new laws you both violated the anti-slave laws again, you attack her because she was a former slave," Mu told them.

Flay just wouldn't shut up, she was surprised her father hit her, but she kept her mouth going.

"I never did anything wrong, she isn't worthy of being Queen," Flay said.

Mu smiled as he knew she was digging her own grave.

George stayed quiet knowing he was screwed.

Mu looked over to George, "You governor were the one to hire ZAFT to get rid of our future Queen, for the reason of her being a commoner and to get your own daughter on the throne," Mu said.

George didn't remember Jibril at all; his mind was blank as he just couldn't think.

"Ridiculous," George said.

Mu glared at him, and pulled out the letter, "I found the letter on you that day of our Kings attack, all the evidence points here so our King may show you some mercy if you come clean, the past attack on our future Queen, and the attempt are all we need to convict you, but how painful your punishment is…will be up to your truthfulness," Mu said as he handed the letter up to Kira.

Kira finally read the letter, and without a doubt that was more than enough.

"What say you?" Mu asked George.

Kira finished reading the letter and looked down at George with a fierce glare.

George gave up, "Yes it is true, I sent for someone to kidnap the girl, and yes when it failed I went to the same man to permanently get rid of her, but it was not to get rid of the King at all, it was only the girl."

Mu smiled, "That leaves me with one question governor, why?"

George looked down, "I can't stand the new laws, those creatures are equal to us now, and most importantly I wanted my daughter as Queen, she didn't have anything to do with these two acts." George said as he was hoping he would by it.

Mu looked at the Kira, "It appears I am done with this one sire."

Kira looked at him, "I have heard enough from him."

George looked at the King, as Kira looked at him.

"I am ready to decide your fate," Kira said.

George gulped.

Kira looked him in the eyes, "Because you came clean, I will grant you a painless death, you are hear by ordered to be executed later today."

George hung his head, "I thought I would be granted mercy."

Kira looked at him, "I did grant you mercy, the death I had planned for you was a lot worse," Kira looked at the guards, "Get this filth out of my sight."

The guards nodded and two of them started dragging him off.

Flay was shocked and started wailing again, "Daddy…you can't hurt daddy!" Flay screamed out.

Mu looked at her, "You better worry about yourself."

Flay stopped bawling and looked at him, "As for you, what do you have to say."

Flay looked at the King, but this time in anger, but Kira didn't care.

Flay just hung her head and said nothing.

Mu looked at her, "This is your second offence in violating the slave laws, and you have nothing to say.

Flay didn't say a word she just started crying again. Mu looked back up at Kira and Kira spoke again.

"As for you, you need not worry I have no plans to execute you," Kira said.

Flay looked at him.

"I can't prove your actions in this attack and though I hate your guts, I believe your punishment will be worse than death." Kira told her.

Flay stared at him angrily.

"From this day forward your noble status is stripped, your family's estate and all your fathers money will be handed to the lower class, you will have to make your own living on the streets, you are now a peasant," Kira told her sternly.

Flay started wishing to be executed, she stated bawling again, and Kira looked at the guards.

"Get her out of my sight, and dump her out by the gate, whatever happens to her out there is her problem," Kira said as the guards did what they were told and dragged her out of their she was throwing her arms everywhere screaming really loud.

Mu watched and he admitted it was quite funny; there was no better punishment for that witch.

After they were gone Kira looked over at Lacus and she smiled at him, she knew he did the right thing.

Kira didn't strain himself to much, but he did what Lacus told him and they both returned to his chambers to rest.

Later that day George was executed in the dungeon, as Kira promised it was not that painful as George was stabbed through his heart with a heated blade. George was given no funeral as people made sure he would not be remembered.

The guards did what they were told and threw Flay outside the gate, she could no longer return to luxury her estate was guarded off, and she had no money, she was terribly distraught over hearing her father's death, and she vowed her revenge. Flay ended up sleeping on a road the first night and even her former nobleman laughed at her. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she vowed to get even somehow.

With that out of the way Kira could now focus on the task at hand and that was what he knew was going to happen, and that was another ORB, ZAFT war.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by the weekend, See you later.**


	59. Strategy

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**Strategy**

**Messiah Castle**

The day after George's demise, the ZAFT Emperor was very busy. Gil wasted no time after he heard about the ORB Kings supposed death. Gil called an emergency council meeting so he could start his war as quickly as possible. Gil knew of his army's low numbers, and he needed to change that. They lost a lot at the border a few months ago, they lost a lot in the ambush, they lost more squads at the Boaz battle, and they even lost members of the buster squad. Gil wanted a big enough army to be able to crush ORB in one blow.

**Council Chambers**

Gil sent out only special members to attend this meeting, and they were all arriving to hear what the Emperor had planned. The first to arrive was Sai, the Emperor called him to help with the strategic of what he had planned. The next two arrivals were the commanders of the Buster and Duel squads. Yzac never really got over what happened to him, so he was eager to have another chance. Dearka was just Dearka he walked in without a care in the world. The next few arrivals were all high ranking members of ZAFT's knights. The last arrival before the Emperor was Rau, When Rau heard of the meeting he knew that Waltfeld was not invited so he came up with a way for him to get this information, which would help his goal, Rau planned for Andrew to give this information to ORB, and that would bring his battle.

After a few minutes after Rau's arrival, the Emperor had finally arrived all stood and bowed before him as he walked over to his seat, and as soon as he sat the rest followed. Gil looked up and began his meeting.

"I called all of you here for one purpose only, and that is a full scale attack on ORB," Gil told them.

Some in the room started whispering among themselves, while Yzac and Rau smiled.

"My Lord, we have looked at ORB's new border defense and with the forces we have ready it can not be done," One battalion leader said a little hesitantly.

Gil looked at him, "That would be true, but with the ORB King likely dead, morale will be low." Gil said.

There was all shocked looks, none new of this information, and Yzac was a little angry, he wanted his revenge.

"You have confirmation of this sire?" another asked.

Gil smiled, "Our very own general fired the shot, so I am sure it is reliable."

All looked at Rau.

Rau smiled, "I did hit him, but even if he survived it will not matter."

Gil smiled, "True enough, first and for most, what is the status of your squads?" Gil asked as he looked at Yzac and Dearka.

Yzac looked at him, "The Duel squad is at one hundred percent sire, we can go anytime."

Gil smiled again.

"The Buster squad is still down to about ninety percent, I will need some time to get new members," Dearka added.

Gil thought for a second, "Take what you need, just get it operational."

Dearka nodded his head, "Whatever you say sire."

"My lord, even with our two squads we will still need more knights, our ordinary squads are very low at the moment," a captain said.

Gil looked at him, "We will take people from the villages and around the cities, if they could hold a weapon start training them, this is an order from the Emperor."

Rau smiled.

"As you wish sire, but we will need time to train them," one said.

Gil didn't want to wait but he had no choice, "I understand that, but I will not wait long, we must strike ORB now."

"It won't work sire, we will need at least a month maybe two to get the army ready," another captain added.

Gil looked at them, "You have one month."

The captains talked to each other and then agreed, "As you wish sire."

Gil looked at Sai, "As for you, I need you to get me into ORB and right to Onogoro."

Sai gulped, "I think I can come up with something sire."

Gil glared at him, "You have a month, and I will not take another failure."

Sai stared at him, "It shouldn't be to hard sir, but the problem will still lie with the border, once we get past that I should be able to come up with something."

Gil smiled, "That is what I like to hear, I want this done in one attack, we cannot fail once."

The people agreed.

"We still have to look at their main squads sire," another captain added.

Gil looked at Yzac and Dearka, "No need to worry, they will handle them fine."

Yzac smiled in triumph, as Dearka remained expressionless.

"This is the moment we are waiting for, we will take this whole continent," Gil said as it brought smiles and cheers to the council members.

"Leave this to us sire, and we will bring you victory," Yzac said.

Gil looked at them, "Not this time."

All stopped and looked at their Emperor.

Gil smiled, "I will lead this attack, and if the ORB King lives I will personally make him fall."

The room was a little stunned, but they cheered none the less. Yzac was a little annoyed, but he figured he would get to the King before the Emperor so it will not matter.

"Everybody knows their orders and I expect everything will get taken care of," Gil said as all of them agreed again.

"Dismissed," Gil said as the room started leaving.

"Le Creuset, wait a minute," Gil said as Rau stopped and walked back to the table.

Rau stared at him.

Gil smiled, "How is your little project coming?"

Rau smiled, "It will be ready in time My Lord."

Gil smiled again, "Good that is all." Gil said as Rau left the room.

Gil sat back down and smiled, he had no idea if the King was even alive, but if he was he would put an end to his life with his own hands.

**Hallway**

As Rau left the council's chambers he spotted his to pawns Rey and Shinn.

"Did it go alright sir?" Rey asked.

Rau smiled and they started walking behind him, "Everything will go as planned."

Rey and Shinn smiled as they continued walking, as they were walking Rau spotted Andrew standing by one of the walls trying to look casual, Rau knew he was trying to figure out what went on so Rau decided he would give him that information. Rau got close enough and stopped, he turned around and started talking to Rey and Shinn, it was weird to them but they listened.

Andrew was trying to act normally and when he saw the general talking he decided to listen carefully, Andrew walked away and turned the corner where he was out of sight and he started listening to what they were saying.

Rau was aware of what he did and told his two pawns everything almost down to the exact words of the meeting. Andrew heard every word and knew he had to contact ORB, as soon as he saw them walking away; he left the castle and headed to his building.

Rau told Rey and Shinn everything, and they were a little surprised but they said nothing, Rau heard Andrew leave and he knew his job was complete. Rau walked away with his to following him. Rau knew everything he planned was falling into place, now all he needed to do was what he and the Emperor discussed. He left the area feeling pretty good about his progress.

* * *

**Messiah City**

**Andrews building**

Andrew wasted no time after he heard what Rau told his subordinates; Andrew rushed to his hideout as he recalled every word he said. Andrew was beyond shock in finding out that his King might be dead, and to top it all off they were planning a massive invasion. Andrew knew he had to get word to someone in ORB to find out both if the King was alive, and second to give the details of what he heard. Andrew knew he couldn't go himself, so he planned to send someone he knew would have no trouble and that was Luna.

As soon as Andrew rushed into the building all people inside looked at him like he was crazy, he was rushing around but they knew there had to be a reason.

"Sir is anything wrong?" Dacosta asked.

Andrew looked at him, "We have a problem, and I need to alert ORB and get information." Andrew said as he quickly sat down and started writing a letter. He wanted to make sure he wrote every word down.

Dacosta looked at him, "Is their anything you need sir?"

Andrew didn't look up he kept writing, "Yes, find Luna and bring her here, and later take her back to the border, I need her to deliver another message."

"As you wish sir," Dacosta said as he ran off to find Luna.

Andrew kept writing and when he finished he read it over making sure he didn't leave anything out, as he was reading Luna approached him.

"You asked for me," She told him.

Andrew looked at her, "That's right, I need you to do two things, if you fail at this ORB will fall."

Luna looked at him seriously, "I…understand, I will succeed."

Andrew smiled, as he looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"You will head back to Onogoro, and see if the King is alive," he was about to go on, but she stopped him.

"You're telling me he's dead," she almost shouted out.

Andrew glared at her, "Stay quiet…I don't know if he's gone, but that is not all, if…he's gone, give this to Mu La Flaga, it is all of ZAFT's invasion plans."

Luna took the letter and looked back at him, "I will handle it."

Andrew smiled, "I know you will, Dacosta will escort you to the border, just take the same way there…I am counting on you."

Luna smiled, "Yes sir, I will see this message reaches ORB no matter what," Luna said as she immediately left the room and building, she found Dacosta preparing to depart and they very hastily left.

Andrew was hoping that the King was still alive, and he was hoping they could prepare for what ZAFT had in mind.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

This was an important day for Kira and Mu, Kira was able to convince Lacus to visit her family so he could move around without having her worry. She immediately objected as she didn't want to leave his side, but he somehow convinced her. Kira needed to get up and put into action what Mu and he had been planning, as Kira knew that a ZAFT attack would be in the near future, this needed to be done. As soon as Lacus left under heavy guard, the guards were needed more than ever since she was officially a soon to be Queen. Kira's wound still needed time to heal, but he knew that the Emperor would not wait, and would most likely take the news of him being attacked as a way to get into ORB, so Kira put this plan into action.

Kira and Mu were making their way to the courtyard where several individuals that Mu personally chose were waiting, these people were vital in what they had planned.

"Are they here?" Kira asked.

Mu looked at him as he saw he started struggling, "I think we should wait awhile kid, you don't look so good."

Kira looked at him, "ZAFT will not wait, and we must start putting this together."

Mu looked at him, "I understand, and yes they have arrived."

Kira smiled, "Good." Kira said as both arrived at the courtyard.

As soon as these men saw their King they knelt down.

Kira and Mu stopped right in front of them.

Kira looked at them, "I know you don't know why you're here, so I will get to the point."

All looked up at their King.

"You knights are the best from ORB, and I will tell you none of you will go back to your old units." Kira told them.

All looked surprised, these knights were from all ranges of combat, some were cavalry, other infantry and others archers, some were even from the Aegis and Blitz squads, but they were without a doubt the best in their fields.

Kira looked back at them, "I brought you men here because you will be the new leaders of a unit we are putting together."

All looked at each other and back at the King.

"This man here will be in charge of your unit," Kira said as he pointed out to Mu.

"I don't know how much time we have, but I am counting on you men to retrain the other knights we are bringing into this unit," Kira told them as he and Mu decided on all the members for this project.

"This will without a doubt be the greatest unit in ORB history, and I am giving you the choice here and now, if you wish to report back to your old unit speak now," Kira said.

The knights were beyond honored that they were chosen for a new unit and none backed away.

Kira and Mu looked at each other.

"You do ORB much honor," Kira said as none wanted to leave.

The knights smiled.

Kira smiled, "Good as for now your commander Mu, will tell you about the details."

Mu smiled as he knew he had time to help retrain the knights, with Kira out of action for awhile, it gave him plenty of time to help these men get ready.

Kira looked back at them, "From this day forward you are now part of the squad Strike."

The knights all liked the name as they would be turned into the strongest unit in ORB.

Kira nodded at them and started making his way back into the castle, Mu looked at him quick.

"Great job kid, I will handle it from here," Mu told him.

Kira smiled, "I know I have to get back before Lacus returns or I'm done for."

Mu laughed as Kira went back into the castle, he was just hoping ZAFT would hold off long enough, for him to get better and for his new until to be completed.

* * *

**Messiah Castle**

Back in the castle Rau was in his chambers with his two pawns as he was going over what he had discussed with the Emperor the other day.

"I need you two to assist in this matter," Rau said.

They looked at him.

"What matter sir?" Rey asked.

Rau looked at him, "I was able to convince the Emperor for a new unit."

Shinn smiled, "If it helps destroy ORB you can count me in."

Rau smiled, "Good, I will be expecting that, we have a month to get this ready."

Rey looked at him, "We will help sir."

Rau looked at him, "You two will be squad leaders in this unit, and I expect you to do what I say when battle comes, not that Emperor."

"Our allegiance is to you sir," Shinn said.

Rau smiled, "Good lets get started."

Rey looked at him, "Will this rival the Duel and Buster sir?"

Rau smiled again, "I plan for it to surpass them."

"What will you call it sir?" Shinn asked.

Rau looked at him, "It will be called Providence."

Rey and Shinn smiled as they liked the name.

Rau started handing them assignments as he was ready for this to begin.

* * *

**ORB ZAFT Border**

Dacosta and Luna rode as fast as they could to the border, and when they finally arrived they were ready to depart.

"I leave the rest to you," Dacosta told her.

Luna smiled, "I've done this before, no need to worry."

"If ORB catches you show them the symbol on the letter and you will be given safe passage." Dacosta said.

"I understand," Luna said as she rode up to the border.

Dacosta watched her leave and headed back to Messiah, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by the weekend. Bye for now. **


	60. Final Decision

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty**

**Final Decision**

**Onogoro **

**City**

Two days after she left Luna arrived at the capitol of ORB with a small escort from the ORB border patrols. Luna smiled as she rode into the city again; she still could not get over how wonder the city was compared to Messiah. Luna looked at her escorts and remembered what occurred while she approached the border.

__

_**Flashback**_

_After Luna left Dacosta she rode to the border in the same exact spot she crossed the last time; however the difference this time was the tightened security. Just as soon as she crossed she was immediately surrounded by about three patrolling knights. _

"_Stay where you are!" they shouted as they raised their weapons to her._

_Luna did what they asked, and she remembered the letter._

"_You're a spy from ZAFT," one shouted at her._

_Luna looked at him, "I am no spy, I bring a message for the ORB King," Luna said as she held up the letter._

_The knights looked at each other, and one started approaching her. His weapon was raised and he stopped on the side of her._

"_Give me the letter," he said._

_Luna did as she was instructed and gave him the letter, the knight saw the seal and he didn't know what it was but it did seem familiar._

_He looked at the other knights, "Bring her with us, but keep an eye on her, I will let the captain decided what to do," he said as all of them rode towards the nearest border base, as soon as they arrived the knight got off his horse and ran towards where the captain would be, the other guards kept an eye on Luna making sure she did nothing. Luna waited and a few minutes later the captain returned holding the letter and looking at her._

"_You are one of Waltfeld's agents?" he asked._

_Luna looked at him, "Yes, it is an emergency."_

_The captain smiled, "I recognize the symbol and only he would place it like this, I will have those two take you to Onogoro."_

_Luna looked a little shocked, "Thank you sir."_

_The captain nodded and gave the two their orders and they immediately left._

__

_**End Flashback**_

As soon as they arrived at the city gates, the guards let them in instantly. They started riding in the city and heading towards the castle. When they arrived at the castle gates the guards stopped them. The two border knights got off their horses and explained the situation for her. The guards listened to their words and the next thing Luna knew one was heading into the castle while the others opened the gates.

The border knights got back on their horses.

"They went to inform the King, we can proceed," he told her.

Luna looked at her, "He's alive?"

The guards looked confused, "Of course, the King survived the attack and has been planning for a counterattack for some time."

Luna looked shocked again, she was not even needed as they were already preparing for an attack, but this information will give them a greater advantage.

The gates were fully opened and they rode straight into the castle. A few guards then took them inside the castle.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Study**

Kira was inside his study with Mu getting ready for the council meeting he called. Kira was still not able to move around like normal, but the pain was less that he could do the daily routines of state business. This meeting was important as Kira wanted to make sure that they were ready for any attack ZAFT would through at them.

"How is the unit?" Kira asked.

Mu smiled, "They are progressing nicely, and we will be training as long as possible."

Kira smiled, and was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. Mu went to the door and opened it.

"Sir, there is a messenger from ZAFT, sent by Waltfeld sir," the guard said.

Kira heard everything, "Let them in."

Mu looked at the guard and the guard left to escort them to the study.

Kira looked at Mu, "This could be useful."

Mu looked at him, "Your right, something must be going on if Waltfeld is sending a message."

After a few seconds the guard returned with the messenger, and they both walked in and bowed.

Kira recognized her, "It's good to see you again; I never properly thanked you for your help the last time."

Luna looked at him, "The pleasure is mine Your Highness."

Kira smiled, "Good, now what is your message."

"First, I was to see if you were living sire," Luna said.

Mu looked at Kira, "I see they do know."

"I knew that much and I can suspect what the Emperor will do with it," Kira replied.

Kira looked back at Luna, "Now what was the other message?"

Luna pulled out the letter, "It's all in here sire," Luna said as she handed the letter over to Mu. Mu took the letter and walked it over to Kira, he handed him the letter and Kira started reading it.

Kira read the letter and it had confirmed his suspicions, ZAFT was planning an attack, and it would a big one. Kira finished reading the letter and had to admit that they did have a small advantage.

Kira looked at Luna, "Great work, this will defiantly be of use."

Luna smiled, "I shall inform Andrew of this and he will be pleased."

Kira looked at her, "I appreciate it, your escort will take you back to the border, but you are free to rest here if you need to."

Luna smiled again, "I thank you sire, but I need to get this information back to Andrew."

Kira nodded his head, "I wish you a safe trip."

Luna bowed, "It was a pleasure again Your Majesty," Luna said as she left the room.

Kira watched her leave and looked at Mu.

"What does it say?" Mu asked.

"It explains everything and I'm sure information like this would be hard to leak," Kira said.

Mu frowned, "Unless someone wanted it to leak."

Kira looked at him, "I understand what you're saying."

"This just plays into his plan," Mu said.

"You know you don't have to fight him," Kira replied.

Mu looked at him, "I will end him once and for all."

Kira smiled, "I see, I won't stop you, but at least we can use this to our advantage."

Mu shook his head in agreement, "Your right."

"Good, then lets be on our way," Kira said as he and Mu left for the councils chambers.

**Council's Chambers**

The council started arriving a little before Kira received his message, This time it would be full, with the exception of George who was no longer among the living, and Andrew who was busy doing his job. The three ordinary council members arrived first, the fourth was a little nervous that Athrun told the King of his proposal when they thought he wouldn't make it, Athrun did tell him, but Kira had other issues to handle at the moment. Jibril was among the next to arrive, he was pleased at the events of what happened to Allster. Jibril was clever enough to remain silent over the past few days just in case. He knew that with George gone he could fully concentrate on his plan. The next two to arrive were the commanders of the two main squads, Athrun and Nicol. They were eager to hear what the King had to say. As soon as all of them arrived they started a few conversations with each other, and then the two remain had arrived.

The doors opened and it revealed the King and Mu, all stood while the King entered. Mu immediately went to his seat while Kira walked over to his. Kira stopped in front of his seat and sat down, followed by everyone else.

Kira looked at all of them, "I called this meeting to discuss the new threat that threatens this kingdom."

Number two looked at him, "First what about your health sire?"

Kira looked at them, "I am fine, but we have important issues to discuss."

All went silent and looked at the King again.

"I have just received a report from an agent in ZAFT, and the Emperor is planning another full invasion in just under a month's time," Kira said.

All started talking to each other.

"How big an invasion sire?" number three asked.

Kira looked at him, "The numbers will be unknown, but I have a detailed report, the ZAFT Emperor is taking anyone who could hold a weapon and throwing him into his army."

"That's horrible," Nicol said.

"So they will without a doubt have the numbers again," Athrun added.

Kira nodded his head, "Correct, but we can get around that, just like last time."

Athrun smiled as they remembered their victory awhile ago.

Kira looked back at them, "From what I gather the Emperor will be leading this attack himself."

All started talking again.

"He must be getting desperate," Athrun said.

Kira looked at him, "That could be, but he could also be losing support from his people, and he would need a victory to bring back their trust in them."

"He controls all the information going to the people so they believe we are the invaders," Nicol added.

"There is nothing we can do about that, but it is true," Kira said.

Mu looked at him, "Do we have the location My Lord?"

Kira looked at them, he didn't tell Mu what was in the letter.

"Yes we do, they are attacking at the same location at the battle a few months ago," Kira told them.

"That makes sense, as it is the only location that they could move a massive army into," Athrun said.

Kira looked at them, "His numbers will make the Boaz battle look like nothing."

Athrun remembered that, and that was not good.

"So how will we set up a defense?" Nicol asked.

Kira looked at him and smiled, "We will not set up a defense."

All looked at him in shock.

"What are you talking about sire?" Number four asked as he broke his silence.

Kira looked at all of them, "We have the exact day of the attack, we will leave earlier and take the battle to them in their own land."

All looked at him in shock again.

"You want us to head into ZAFT lands?" Nicol asked.

Kira smiled, "That's correct, any strategy hey have will be useless, I will not stand by anymore and continue to let them invade us."

Athrun smiled, "I agree."

"As do I," Mu added and a few others leaving only the fourth one and Jibril to say nothing.

"What should we prepare for sire?" Number two asked.

Kira looked at number two and three, "I want you two to get our regular units ready and on standby so they can move at the scheduled date."

They agreed with him.

Kira looked at Nicol, "Have the Blitz squad ready on that date."

Nicol smiled and agreed.

Kira looked at Athrun, "The same for the Aegis squad."

Athrun did the same as Nicol.

Kira looked at Mu, "As for you, have our new squad ready on that date."

Mu smiled, as the rest looked at Kira stunned, they knew nothing of the new unit.

"I will have them ready," Mu replied.

"What do you mean a new squad?" Athrun asked.

Kira smiled, "It will be called Strike, Mu will lead it, I made it for this situation that was coming."

Athrun smiled, as the rest did.

Kira looked at all of them again, "With what I asked for what will our numbers be?"

They started talking amongst each other again.

Athrun looked at him after they gave the numbers to him.

"With three squads, battalions, the royal guard, and yourself I would make our numbers at 250,000 sire," Athrun told him.

Kira thought about that, "That will work, but I suspect that ZAFT will have over 300,000 if not more."

"True but they will force a lot of those people to fight," Mu added.

Kira looked at him, "We will take it as it comes, just like last time."

Mu nodded his head in agreement.

Kira looked at all of them, "I have given all of you your tasks, this will be our last meeting, until the aftermath which of course I expect our victory, I'm sure you know, but I will lead the attack."

All already knew they could not talk him out of that.

"I trust we will have everything ready by the date I have given, I will expect all our forces to be able to move out when I call," Kira said.

All agreed with him as they would work their hardest to get this done.

Kira looked at Athrun Nicol and Jibril, "You three will return to your lands and prepare your forces, be back here before the day we leave," Kira told them.

They agreed, as did Jibril, he had other ideas, but for the moment he had to do as instructed.

"This will conclude our business," Kira said as he stood up, "We have been giving great information and I don't want it to go to waste, but even with this it will still be a tough battle."

Most smiled and agreed with their King.

"Dismissed," Kira said as he was the first to walk out, he knew that he could trust these people so everything would get done, Kira now had to focus on himself, as he needed to be at one hundred percent for the furious battle that was going to take place.

The rest immediately started doing what they were instructed, and they knew they would be ready.

**

* * *

**

Onogoro Castle Kira's Chambers

Kira arrived back at his chambers to find Lacus waiting for him, she knew he called a meeting and she had spent most of the day at the orphanages.

Kira saw her and smiled as he slowly approached her.

Lacus smiled back at him, "How was the meeting?" she asked as they embraced each other.

Kira smiled again, "I received a letter from Andrew, and they are planning to invade."

Lacus frowned as they slowly broke their embrace, "You're planning to lead it...aren't you?"

Kira didn't like how sad she sounded; it tore him up whenever she was like that.

"I have no choice Lacus, this will be the largest battle in known history, I will not let them continue attack us," Kira told her softly.

Lacus looked at him, "But you're still wounded."

"The battle won't take place for a month, that will give me enough time," Kira replied.

"I understand you have to go but…" Lacus said as she was cut off by Kira kissing her.

Lacus easily returned it, but it didn't stop her worry.

After a few minutes they slowly broke it.

Kira looked into her eyes, "I don't want to think about that now, and I think we should have our wedding sometime after that."

Lacus looked at him, "You're trying to change the subject."

Kira laughed, "I am caught, but I still believe we should, I hope this battle will bring an end to the Emperor, besides I am getting impatient," Kira said jokingly.

Lacus giggled, "I agree with you, we will start our future then."

Kira smiled at her and kissed her again, this one was more passionate as it lasted a good five minutes. They slowly parted from their kiss and Kira wrapped his arms around her allowing her to rest against his shoulder, as she was careful not to strain his wound. They stood their like that and looked over the city knowing all to well of what was soon to take place.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will take place one month later a day before they are scheduled to depart. It should be up early next week. See you later.**


	61. Peaceful Moment

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty-One**

**Peaceful Moment**

**One day before departure to the border**

**Onogoro **

The month pasted in no time and everyone was well prepared, just as Kira had asked. After the council meeting Athrun, Jibril, and Nicol immediately returned to their lands to prepare them for the battle. They spent three weeks making sure their squads were up to par with what they had to face. Athrun left and Cagalli again went with him, he made sure everything was prepared for his city and he prepared the squad for departure. When the preparations were complete, he came back to Onogoro and left his second in command with the responsibility of getting the squad to the assigned point, they were to be on standby when the King called for them. It was the same for Nicol he did the exact routine, he left his second in command in charge and headed back to Onogoro as instructed. Jibril however had no major squad, and he would not take part in this battle, but he was ordered to send his units to an assigned location for when the King left. Jibril put his plan on hold and did what he was told.

The two council members organized all of Onogoro's knights and put them all on standby, when the King left they would join him, Kira set this up so well that all units would unit as they reached the border.

Mu spent almost all his time with his unit as he was preparing them for battle; these knights were all highly skilled so the training wasn't the hard part. The hardest part was getting them to work in unison, but as the month went on Mu was pleased, he knew they were ready; this unit was also on standby for the upcoming battle. Mu knew that guarding the King wasn't difficult since he would mostly be recuperating so he could spend more time training his unit. Mu used the rest of the time to hang around Murrue, who was starting to talk to him just a little bit more, much to his enjoyment.

The city of Onogoro and the rest of the Kingdom became aware of what was going to happen. They didn't know the exact details but after seeing all the knights leaving to their posts and all the training maneuvers they saw they knew that something was up. Kira hated keeping things from his people, but as ZAFT was unaware that ORB knew of their plans, Kira was hoping to keep it quiet, but it would be difficult. He wanted to make it look like they were just doing training exercises, just in case there were ZAFT spies and it seemed to be working.

Kira and Lacus spent the month mostly with each other. Kira's wounds were healing nicely, the first week Kira tried practicing with his sword and he nearly collapsed when he felt the strain, but it wasn't as bad as when Lacus caught him. Kira promised her he wouldn't try anything like that again until the last week and he kept his word. During the other three weeks they planned for their wedding, while Kira kept small tabs on what was going on with his knights. They planned their wedding with no trouble as all that was needed was to prepare for it. Lacus was fitted for the dress she would wear and the greatest tailors in ORB were preparing it. Kira was glad they were moving along, but he also knew that the upcoming battle was not easy and he could very well not be coming back, but it gave him an extra reason to come back alive. The rest of the time they had they just spent with each other, like they were normal, but deep down they knew of what was to come.

As the last week approached Kira was practically one hundred percent, he was able to move his sword with no trouble, there was only minor pain, but that would have to be enough. On the last day before they were to leave Kira called a special dinner for only a select few. Kira and Lacus both invited their families as this would be the first time they would officially meet. There was also Nicol and Mu, with his guest Murrue. Kira wanted to have at least one last peaceful moment before they departed. Lacus agreed and they were all getting ready for the banquet.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Nicol, Mu, Murrue, and Via**

All were just about prepared for the banquet that Kira had planned. All of them vowed to themselves that they would enjoy it, usually they would enjoy it without any question, but with the upcoming war minds were shifting. Most knew Kira had planned this just in case something went wrong on the battlefield, but all vowed to forget the war for one night as they could just enjoy it like everything was normal.

Nicol was one of the first ready; he and Mu were waiting for Murrue and Via as they wanted to arrive at the same time. As they were waiting Mu was getting bored.

"How long will it take her?" Mu asked as he was referring to Murrue.

Nicol smiled, "We still have plenty of time."

Mu looked at him, "She is doing this to me on purpose."

Nicol laughed as Mu continued to stare at the doors.

Inside the room however Murrue was already ready for this banquet, it was Via who was not ready which was surprising.

Murrue waited for her, "My Lady, can I give you some assistance?"

Via heard her, "I will be ready soon."

Murrue smiled, "I have never seen you nervous My Lady, but since your meeting your in laws I suppose it is natural."

No matter that Via was once a Queen, she had to admit meeting the parents of her soon to be daughter in law was stressful, but the upcoming events were on her mind as well, she knew her son as King would have to lead the attack, but it was still her son and she was still a mother so she did have fear in her heart, she was going to make sure not to show those emotions tonight. Via was finally ready when she approached Murrue.

Murrue smiled at her, "You look lovely My Lady…shall we go?"

Via smiled at her and agreed, the doors opened and they saw Nicol and Mu waiting for them.

Mu saw Murrue and smiled, "Look at this, you got all dressed up for me." he said as he started admiring her.

Murrue did have a small blush but she hid it, "We are going to be late," she said as she started walking down the hall, leaving a chuckling Nicol and Via.

Mu smiled, "I told you I could wear you down," Mu shouted at her as she didn't look back.

All three then started walking and Murrue slowed down and all four proceeded to the dinning room.

**Athrun and Cagalli**

Athrun and Cagalli were getting ready as well, Cagalli protested when she saw she had to wear one of those princess dresses, not the usual non fancy ones she liked. Athrun got an amusing laugh out of that and then threatened to tell Merna to help her if she didn't do it herself. Cagalli said no more and immediately changed, she did not want Merna's wrath at the moment.

They were both ready and proceeded to the dining room. As they were walking Cagalli needed to say a few things.

"When will you leave tomorrow?" she asked almost hesitantly.

Athrun looked at her as he could the hesitation in her voice, "Early tomorrow morning, we have to get to the border before they do, and since were moving such a large force it will take time."

Cagalli looked away from him, "Just do me one thing…" She said as Athrun cut her off.

"I know what you want to say, and yes I will return, we still have our own wedding to do, but I your brother will beat us to it," Athrun told her as he wanted to release the mood, tonight they wanted to forget about tomorrow.

Cagalli smiled, "It appears he will, but that will just give us more time to make ours greater."

Athrun laughed, "Trying to one up your brother?"

Cagalli looked at him, "Your changing the subject."

Athrun looked at her, "I am, but tonight we agreed to forget about tomorrow."

Cagalli smiled and agreed with him, they continued to the dinning room in normal conversation with each other.

* * *

**Onogoro City Lacus' Families Mansion**

All inside the mansion were doing the same thing they did for the ball a month ago, they were rushing around trying to get ready. In actual all of Lacus' siblings were ready before their parents, to them it was just a new experience with a few new people, but to her parents it was something else.

They like Via were very nervous, they were about to meet the family of their soon to be son in law, but that was not all since he was the King they were going to be dining with the entire royal family and some of the Lords from other cities. Siegel almost passed out when he first heard of this, but it would have come eventually. Eileen had to admit she was nervous as well, she was a lot calmer but she was nervous. Both of them knew exactly what was going to happen tomorrow but they did not what to act gloomy at this dinner so they decided to try and forget it for one night. Eileen was ready first as Siegel couldn't decide on what garment to wear.

"We will be late," She told him.

Siegel looked at her, "How are you so calm, we are about to be dining with the most important people in this country."

Eileen smiled, "I admit I am nervous, but I believe it will be lovely, besides this is your daughters soon to be husband's family."

Siegel looked at her, "I know that, but still a former Queen, princess and Lords of two major cities will be their, and I don't know how to act around them."

Eileen laughed a little, "You don't have to act, know hurry up."

Siegel finally finished choosing what to wear and he was finished, Eileen smiled as he was finished finally, and they went down the stairs to see their youngest children glaring at them for taking so long.

Siegel looked at all of them, "Now you three better be on your best behavior, have manners when eating and don't talk with your mouth full never…" Siegel would have gone on forever if Eileen didn't stop him.

"They know what to do," she told him.

"We are meeting the entire royal family," Siegel replied.

Eileen shook her head, "Most of them have already met a lot of them," Eileen said as it was true Lacus' siblings did visit her a lot in the castle and occasionally met someone their, but Siegel was so stressed out he forgot.

"Alright let's go," Siegel said as all of them walked out and into the carriage that was going to take them to the castle.

Siegel was getting more nervous as the ride went on, when they arrived at the castle; the guards recognized them and immediately let them into the castle.

The gates opened and the carriage went into the castle, it stopped near the entrance and all got out. A guard met them and started leading them into the castle; Siegel was about ready to pass out, especially when they saw the dinning room doors.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Chambers**

Kira and Lacus were both looking forward to this day; it was a day that their families would meet fully. They decided after they planned this that they would not think of the events in the morning and that is what they did. Kira and Lacus were both ready as they were preparing to go to the dinning room.

"Lacus have you seen my sword?" Kira asked as he looked in the spot where he always put it.

Lacus looked at him, "You're wearing it."

Kira looked down and felt really foolish, he was nervous about this as well, and really wanted things to go alright today, Lacus did her best to hide it but she to felt the same thing.

Lacus thought it was a little funny and she approached him wrapping her arms around him.

"Everything will go fine, I know it will," Lacus told him.

Kira smiled, "I know your right, but you feel the same."

Lacus looked at him, "As you can't hide anything from me, I can't from you."

Kira smiled and slowly leaned down and kissed her, Lacus melted into it immediately.

After about two minutes they parted from their kiss, "If we keep this up we will never make it on time," Kira said.

Lacus smiled at him, "Than we don't make it on time." Lacus said as she kissed him again, Kira was a little surprised but he loved her playful side.

"You're stalling My Lady," Kira said as they released their second kiss.

Lacus smiled again, "You got me again, but I just want everything to go right tonight."

Kira smiled at her, "It will, now let's go before we end up not making it down at all."

Lacus laughed and they left heading straight to the dinning room.

**Dinning Room**

Via and the rest of them were the first to arrive in the dinning room, they were talking with each other when they noticed the doors opening. They looked over and saw Lacus' family walk in with the escort they were given.

"That's them My Lady," Murrue said.

Via smiled and started walking over there she wanted to greet them personally.

Siegel and the rest were waiting outside the door and were waiting for the doors to open Eileen looked at him as he looked like he was truly going to pass out. Siegel wanted out of there but the doors were already opened, Eileen grabbed his elbow and started dragging him in. They walked in and saw that the dinning room was amazingly set up, it was quite a sight. They were looking around when they noticed a woman walk up to them which they immediately recognized.

"It is truly a pleasure to welcome all of you here tonight," Via said as she approached them.

All looked over at her.

"Lady Via it is an honor to finally meet you, I am Eileen" Eileen said to her.

Via stopped, "Please no formalities tonight, just call me Via."

Eileen smiled at her and grabbed Siegel's arm, "This is my husband Siegel," Eileen had to introduce him as he was about ready to pass out from all this.

Via looked at him.

"It…is truly…a pleasure…Lady Via…I mean…Via," Siegel said as he was really struggling to talk.

"No need to feel nervous, I am just another person tonight," Via replied.

Eileen felt embarrassed as well as the rest of Lacus' siblings at Siegel's actions.

Via smiled, and the rest of her siblings greeted her as they knew her from past visits.

"Please lets be seated," Via said as they continued into the dinning room.

As they were walking in Via noticed them.

"You must be very proud of your daughter, she has been a blessing around the castle," Via told them as they were proud of her. They started having a conversation and everything was going well.

When they reached the other side of the table they were introduced to the rest of the people there and Siegel again made his family embarrassed. All started talking when the doors opened again. All looked over and saw the King enter with Lacus; all stood and watched them approach.

As they were walking in Kira and Lacus observed the situation, and looked at each other.

"Things look good so far," Kira told her.

Lacus looked at him, "I'm glad."

Kira smiled, "As am I."

They said as they approached the table. They sat down and began their conversations with each other; the night certainly did go well. They had their meal and never once did anyone mention the war, but it was on everyone's mind. Kira and Lacus watched as their families interacted with each other and after awhile even Siegel started acting normal. Mu was doing his usual joke cracking and hitting on Murrue, which made everyone smile. Cagalli was fidgeting the whole time, as she wanted to get out of that dress, but Athrun loved teasing her. They spoke somewhat about the wedding as well.

"You're having the wedding when you return?" Cagalli asked.

Kira looked at her, "Yes, it won't be immediately but probably two weeks after, that should give everyone time."

"The castle has already started preparing for it, and the city is having a celebration as well, most of ORB will arrive in the city for this," Mu said.

Kira looked at him, "You'll be so wasted you won't even know there was a wedding."

Mu looked at him and smiled, "You know me to well My King."

All got a laugh out of this.

Lacus' family was really enjoying themselves here, it was not like they expected, and the royal family was just like any normal family.

As the dinner continued the talking never ceased, when it concluded all did a farewell to each other. Kira and Lacus watched as all did their farewells and were glad that everybody got along well with each other. They saw her family off and Kira took in every last bit of it, Kira did the same with his family as they retired to their rooms, he was leaving early and would not see a lot of them as he left. Kira told Athrun, Nicol, and Mu prior to the dinner when they were leaving so when they did their final farewells they knew when they had to leave and it would not spoil the night by asking during the banquet. After everyone was gone Kira and Lacus returned to his chambers.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Chambers**

They returned to Kira's chambers and not much was said, they were very glad that the dinner went well, but now that it was over all that was left to think about was the morning. They both changed and lay down in the bed, as soon as Kira laid down Lacus immediately snuggled herself to him. Kira put his arms around her and held her tight as he knew she was staring to show her worry.

"Nothing will happen to me Lacus, I have not forgotten my promise to you," Kira told her.

Lacus shut her eyes and held on to him tighter, "I know you will keep your promise, but I just…" she said as Kira freed one of his hands and lifted her head up so she was facing him and kissed her deeply. After a few minutes they parted and looked at each other.

"It will end with this battle Lacus, then we will have our lives together," Kira told her softly.

"Just be careful, keep your promise, and I will be waiting for you," Lacus told him as she rested her head back on his chest.

Kira stroked her hair lovingly, "I swear to you on my soul that I will return," Kira told her.

Lacus smiled and she shut her eyes again, Kira soon realized she was fighting to stay awake but she was too much at peace from his touch she fell asleep. Kira kissed the top of her head, and brought all his attention to the battle.

Kira struggled to fall asleep as he didn't want to, but he soon did.

Athrun and Cagalli were in the same position in her room, they were talking and she asked him the same thing Lacus did to Kira and he agreed.

Mu had his mind on his brother and he knew it would end with this battle, he just hoped it would end with his sides victory.

**Early Morning**

Kira woke up when it was still dark, he looked down and saw that Lacus had not moved as she was sleeping peacefully on his chest. He wanted badly to fall back asleep, but time would not allow it. Kira slowly got out of her grasp and got up from the bed not waking her up. He went over to the balcony like he did when he was injured and looked over his city. Kira vowed never to let his city come to harm.

Kira looked over and saw that his armor was carefully displayed for him; all he needed to do was get it on. Kira walked over to his armor and slowly changed into his clothes he would wear under it. He had heavy armor but he chose his light, which others wanted to object to, but Kira wanted to be as mobile as possible on the battlefield. He clamped his lower leg armor which only went up to his knees, and then put his upper armor on that left his arms open. He strapped his forearms with the some armor as well that only left his upper arm exposed. The last thing was his helmet, it was not a full knight's helmet, Kira hated wearing head gear, but he chose something that would leave his face exposed, Kira wrapped his long cape with ORB's symbol on the back and grabbed his sword strapping it to his side. Kira looked back and approached Lacus, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, after he walked up he placed a rose he had picked yesterday and placed it next to her on his pillow. He looked back at her one last time and left the room, never waking her up.

As Kira walked down the hall the guards were all standing in proper fashion to see their King off to battle. Kira saw the look of concern in their faces and knew they would give anything to go with him. Kira shook each one of their hands as he left, and it honored them that their King would always give them time. Kira did that until he reached the exit of the castle. When he walked out of the castle he saw that Mu, Nicol and Athrun were already waiting and in their armor as well. The knights moved in proper fashion giving the King a direct path to his horse Tori. The royal guard was waiting to leave the castle as well. Kira saw that the two chosen knights were holding ORB's flag, and they were right behind Tori. During the battle they would never leave the Kings side.

Kira stood at the top of the castle and saw that the knights looking proudly at their King, the man who always used his power for the benefit of the people. As Kira started walking down the knights erupted in cheer and praise, it could bring a King to tears but Kira had other matters to attend to. He walked down and got on his horse he took one look back at the castle and gave the order to proceed. The guards opened the gates and all started riding out. The city was still mostly asleep but people did start showing up when they heard all the horses leaving and when they saw the King they knew that it was ZAFT again, but they gave their King a proper send off. The city gates were opened by the guards and they were on their way to the border. Kira set up his army well that as they went they would be joined by other units and their numbers would be a quarter million by the time they reached the border.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be the same day but it will be from ZAFT, it won't be as long. It should be up by Wednesday. Bye for now. **


	62. Perfect Plan

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

**Perfect Plan**

**Messiah**

As with ORB time went by just as fast for ZAFT, over the month Gil was becoming more and more eager to get things under way. The knights did what they were ordered and went throughout the cities and villages of ZAFT. Any man able to hold a weapon was gathered up and ordered to report to an assigned camp to receive training for the army. Age did not seem a factor when they gathered these people up; a few were only in at the age of ten. These young ones would not do the fighting but they would light the arrows, deliver messages or deliver weapons to units that would need them. The people were told that the ORB country was going to take over and they needed to fight or they would be killed. Gil hoped that would bring more to willingly help fight, but either way he gave them no choice.

The people did what they were told to do or they would be killed, they went to the assigned camp and began what little training they would receive. The slaves were no different, Gil ordered them to make more weapons and construct more catapults, for when they reached Onogoro. Like with the Boaz battle they would go along and do all the manual labor needed so the knights could save their strength for battle.

Yzac did what he was told and went back to his land and summoned up the entire Duel squad. He made sure they were ready for a fight, but since they were yet to be in a battle in some time they were fully prepared to fight. Yzac finished up their and sent them towards Messiah so they could be ready to move out. Once he was done Yzac himself returned to the capitol to await for the battle to begin.

Dearka did the same thing, he returned to his land, but mostly to strengthen the Buster squad; it did not take long for him to replace those that were lost in Boaz. Dearka did as Yzac and sent his squad towards Messiah, but he returned to the capitol to await the battle to begin.

Andrew was a different matter all together, after Luna returned he was beyond relief that the King was alright, and that he received the message. Andrew was awaiting orders hoping that he would be placed at the battlefield but the Emperor gave his unit completely different orders. Andrew was to remain with his squad at the city to oversee security. Andrew couldn't help but smile, if everything went well for ORB at the battlefield, they could easily take over the city, but that was only the best case scenario.

Rau however had a pretty entertaining month; he put together his new Providence squad. Rey and Shinn did what they were ordered and helped in setting up the new squad, as they were now squad leaders in this unit. Rau chose only the best for his unit. Rau knew by now ORB had to be aware of what they were planning and he was looking forward to watching the masses destroy each other. Rau however had another plan and that was to have his final duel with his brother. Rau had his squad on standby and only waited for the order to begin.

Sai and Azeral had their own ideas. Azeral was like Jibril, with what was going on they had to put their plans on hold, but the outcome of this battle would make things easier or it would completely crush their plans. Sai had prepared a couple of strategies for the capture of Onogoro and the cities, plus one for getting past the border. Sai however didn't plan for what the ORB army was currently doing and that was meeting them before they even got to the border.

* * *

**Messiah Castle **

Gil gathered all to hear of his final plans before they departed. It was a few days after ORB already left, and it was their scheduled departure tomorrow.

Gil was in the throne room with the masses giving all of them final instructions.

Gil looked at them, "Are your squads ready?"

Rau, Yzac and Dearka looked at him.

"My squad is standing by sire," Yzac told him.

"Buster is ready to go," Dearka added.

Rau looked at him, "My unit has just finished its completion, we are ready."

Gil smiled, "Good, I will ride with the Providence until the battle," he said as he looked over at Sai, "Do you have the final count on our numbers?"

Rau felt very glad for that, he knew the Emperor would have to engage in battle if he joined him.

Sai looked at him, "Yes My Lord, we have a grand total of 315,000 sire, but most are inexperienced; out of our normal numbers we have about 200,000 that are actually ready for combat."

Gil nodded his head, "That will be good enough, use the ones we took and place them towards the front, that way our regular units should take less damage."

Sai thought about it and was adding it to his strategy.

"I suspect you have a plan for us?" Gil asked.

Sai quickly looked at him again, "Yes sire, we will cross the former Oceania Republic and near the border of Scandinavia like you wanted, there we should not take that much resistance and we should be well on our way to Onogoro."

Gil smiled again, "Very good, brief us personally once more when we arrive."

Sai felt scared, "You mean you want me to go?"

Gil looked at him, "Of course, we may need you for something, do you have a problem with my decision?" Gil asked with a tone on annoyance in his voice.

Sai quickly shook his head, "No My Lord, I would be honored to go."

Dearka found that a little funny, as Yzac looked at him annoyed.

Gil looked over to Andrew, who was also attending this meeting.

"As for you Colonel Waltfeld, I will leave our cities security to you while we are away," Gil told him.

Andrew looked at him and slowly bowed, "I am honored sire," Andrew said as he hated doing what this man told him, but it was all for his country.

Gil smiled again, "Perfect we will leave tomorrow and head to our destination, it shouldn't be long." Gil said as he was ready for this battle.

Gil gathered his entire force with the exception of a few border patrols near Messiah, he would march his entire force at once, unlike Kira who was well organized and had them join as he went along, which would save them time. Gil estimated that if they left by the morning they should be near the border by the night since it wasn't that long of a trip from that point and the land of the former Oceania Republic he conquered was flat and could move the numbers easily.

Little did they know that the ORB army left a few days prior and the land was a lot rougher in ORB, but Kira's estimation would be accurate and since Gil stayed with his original Kira planned to have his army across the border before the arrival of ZAFT's army.

Gil dismissed everyone and felt very good about himself, he was very well looking forward to the morning, Gil retired to his chambers and awaited the morning.

* * *

**ZAFT Lands**

As soon as Gil awoke that morning he immediately had his slaves prepare him for the upcoming battle. Gil went with a little more armor than Kira; it was made from their finest steel, and was custom fitted with less weight so it could be more maneuverable. They strapped the armor to his legs and arms, but gave him a different helmet, as this one covered most of his face; they wrapped the cape around him as this one had a ZAFT symbol on the back. Lastly they strapped his sword to his side and Gil left immediately after never even once seeing the Empress. Gil immediately walked out of the castle where the masses were waiting for him. Gil got on his horse and looked down at Andrew who he left in charge.

"I trust you can handle this city," Gil told him.

Andrew looked at him, "I will handle it sire."

Gil looked over at his subordinates and immediately started riding out of the castle, closely followed by Rau, Yzac and Sai, and Dearka; they followed closely and soon left the city.

Andrew smiled as he watched him leave and looked over at Dacosta.

"He is in for a shock," Andrew said.

Dacosta looked at him, "Shouldn't we use this to our advantage?"

Andrew looked at him, "Not yet, it all depends on the outcome."

Dacosta nodded his head and looked back at the force that was leaving.

All four of the slaves that were helping Andrew watched as well, their future would ride on this battle as well.

**Former Oceania Republic**

As soon as Gil left the castle he went to the location where his army was stationed, as soon as he saw it he smiled, such a force was never raised before. The leaders of the main squads got the finally travel orders from the Emperor and rode back over to their squads. Gil then briefed all of the other captains of the units there were a lot but all were already gathered so all of them got the information at once, after they heard it they went back to their units. Gil finished here and along with Sai he rode over to the Providence squad.

Rau saw him, "Everything ready My Lord?"

Gil looked at him, "Lets proceed."

Rau smiled and gave the order; as soon as some heard the order they blew their horns to signal the rest and before long all started on their way. The ground was trembling as all either walked or rode to the border.

Their was little conversation, and like Gil planned they past the Oceania former border and were about half way to the Scandinavia border when they spotted a few Border patrols heading their way.

Gil stopped as did Rau, and Rau smiled he knew exactly what was going on.

The patrol rode up to him.

"What are you people doing, you were to be our eyes at the border," Gil angrily said.

The leader looked at him, "Forgive us sire, but ORB…an ORB army is…heading right for us."

Gil heard this and was shocked as was Sai, Rau smiled as he knew what was going on. Gil and the rest started riding up a little further and they stopped at what they saw in the distance, over a hill that cover the land, ORB's massive army was gathering.

Gil froze in horror at what he saw, even at the distance they could see the massive numbers gathering. Sai was terrified.

Yzac noticed and he froze as well, it was the same with Dearka. All of ZAFT's knights were also shocked at this; they were not expecting the ORB army here.

Gil's shock was overcome by his anger, "How…How did they know?" Gil angrily shouted.

Sai looked on; all of his strategies were useless now.

Gil was angrily watching as he knew he had to come up with something different now, his surprise attack was now turned into a defensive battle. ORB was past the borders and by the numbers he could tell they were close to his. Gil looked over at the slaves and instantly told them to start putting the equipment together, they had taken equipment for crushing forts, but with this wide open area of land, they would get use out of these weapons, and they did have the numbers, but ORB still had the speed. Gil knew he had to think of something fast.

Rau saw this and smiled widely, finally he had what he wanted, and that was a great war of destruction.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this short chapter, the next one will switch back to Kira and the ORB army, it should be up by Thursday. See you later.**


	63. Prelude to Battle

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

**Prelude to the Battle**

**Onogoro**

**City Gate**

As soon as Kira and the rest of them got out of the city gate, the only units out there were the newly formed Strike, and a few brigades of regular units. Kira's plan was to have them join as they went along. Kira stopped and had a small meeting with his main squad leaders.

"What's the plan kid?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "I want you to lead the Strike squad," Kira said as he looked at Athrun and Nicol, "You two will stay with me and the royal guard until your units join us, and then take over with them."

Athrun and Nicol agreed immediately, but Mu was a little weary.

"Are you sure kid, I mean I think I should remain with you until we reach the battlefield," Mu told him as he was afraid something would happen while he was gone.

Kira smiled, "It will be alright, besides the unit needs to see the presence of its leader."

Mu finally agreed.

"How long do you think it will take us?" Nicol asked.

Kira looked at him, "It shouldn't be more than a few days to reach the border, the rest of the army will be with us by then, this way it should save us time, but moving the numbers through the terrain will be a little difficult."

Nicol looked at him, "It seems most logical."

Athrun looked at him, "One thing Kira, what about when we arrive?"

Kira looked at him, "First we will go throughout the first night without stopping, by the second night we should be near the border to the former Oceania Republic, we will stop their and we should get wind of the ZAFT force by the next day, but if I know the Emperor we will get one extra night before the battle day, I will offer him my demands and if he does not except we will repel his plans and end it ourselves."

All smiled.

"Until I know what their army looks like, we will not make strategy until then," Kira added.

Athrun smiled, "Well done, I think that will be the best course of action."

They finished up their meeting and Mu went to take charge of his unit. Nicol and Athrun remained with Kira and the royal guard and all the units began their march to the border. Kira gave the under and they were under way.

**Castle**

It was about a few hours after Kira left that Lacus woke up, she reached over but felt he was gone, Lacus sat right up and looked to find his spot empty. Lacus adjusted her eyes and saw that Kira left her something on his pillow. Lacus smiled slightly as she picked up the rose. She looked at it for a little while and then got up from the bed and walked over to the balcony.

Lacus placed her hands on her heart as she looked over the city, she was scared to death for him, but she knew he always kept his word, and he would not break his promise to her, but it didn't stop her concern for him.

"Good morning to you My Lady," Merna said as she entered the room.

Lacus turned around and smiled slightly at her, Merna could tell she was worried.

Merna walked up to her.

"When did he leave?" Lacus asked.

Merna looked at her, "I can't tell you My Lady, I don't know myself it must have been early."

Lacus looked back over the city.

Merna smiled, "No need to worry My Lady, he will be back, or I will never forgive him."

Lacus chuckled a little bit and returned to looking over the city, she hoped that would be the case, and all would return safely, but she knew not everyone would return, she just hoped and wished that Kira would not be among those that didn't return.

* * *

**ORB Lands**

As soon as the army started out towards their destination, the units did start joining. They were coming to the end of the first day, and that was when Kira noticed the Blitz squad starting to make their way towards the already marching army, they were about half way towards the Scandinavian former border to the old ORB kingdom, before his father took over.

Kira, Nicol, and Athrun stopped as with the royal guard, but he motioned for the knights to keep going, Kira hated putting a lot of stress on them from the constant walking, but they had no choice, if they would have left earlier they would have alerted ZAFT to them knowing their plan, and they would run out of the food supply they had to bring, so he had no choice.

The Blitz squads second in command gave the order for the Blitz unit to join the march and he went to join the three waiting for him. The squad did what they were told and joined in with the army. The commander rode over to the three waiting for him.

He stopped and looked at them, "Your Majesty, all are ready sir."

Kira looked at him, "Well done."

The commander looked over at Nicol, "Everything was just as you wanted it in the city My Lord, our unit is ready for battle."

Nicol smiled at him, "I knew I could count on you, great work."

Kira looked at them, "We are right on scheduled time, Nicol join your unit and we will continue."

Nicol smiled at him, "I will see you at the last meeting sire." Nicol said as he and the commander bowed and went to join the Blitz unit.

Kira and Athrun watched them leave and Kira gave the order for the royal guard to continue. Athrun would have to wait another day for his unit to arrive, as the Aegis would be the last squad to join.

They continued throughout the night like Kira had ordered and a few more units joined at night. The next day the army was still hanging on strong and they had just crossed the former Scandinavian border.

* * *

**Between former Scandinavian and former Oceania border**

They kept on going and more units had joined, and as the captains reported to the King, Kira knew his army was almost accounted for; all that was left was the Aegis squad. As they were nearing night they finally saw the Aegis squad. Like with when the Blitz unit Kira and the royal guard stopped along with Athrun.

The commander Athrun left in charge smiled as he saw the massive army, he gave the order for his unit to join the others and he rode over to the waiting figures.

He stopped as he approached them.

The commander looked at Kira and Athrun.

"Your Highness, the Aegis squad is more than ready," he told the King.

Kira looked at him, "Good work."

The commander looked over at Athrun, "My Lord, Boaz is doing well, everything you ordered to be taken care of was finished."

Athrun looked at him, "You have done well commander."

The commander was honored by the praise from both the King and his Lord.

Kira looked at Athrun, "Go ahead and join the squad, we will make camp in a short while."

Athrun agreed with him and instantly went to join his squad; Kira watched him leave and then gave the order for the royal guard to continue. They heard their King's order and all continued.

The force was now all together, all that was left was to cross into ZAFT lands and meet the force head on. Kira had a few concerns, he knew they had the element of surprise, but ZAFT would still have the numbers, and not only that, but ZAFT was a much colder place than ORB, ZAFT was located in the far north region of the continent, while ORB was in the southern, which meant his force was not as used to cold temperatures and it worried him that it would come in play, especially since his army his known for speed.

Kira continued on and they reached the spot where he wanted the camp set up, they were going strong and Kira wanted to make sure they were rested up, Kira gave the order and the knights he sent to inform the unit leaders to started ordering their squads to set up camp. They were in a partially opened space that was near a forest, Kira knew they would be alright since ZAFT should still be unaware of their arrival, so he let them set up camp in the open, but because of his force some units had to set up the best they could in the forest.

**Temporary Camp**

As the knights set up camp, they set up Kira's position in the direct center, with all three of the major squads surrounding it. The royal guard set up his main tent and Kira had called his three main squad leaders together, they were going to discuss what to do in the morning, but they couldn't set up a strategy until they saw the force.

Athrun Nicol and Mu arrived in the tent and with no surprise Mu brought the booze.

Kira watched as they entered and he looked at Mu.

"What is that?" Kira asked as he pointed to the bottle Mu held.

Mu looked at the bottle and then back at him, "This is a little pre battle party," Mu said jokingly.

All had to admit it was good to see Mu do something like this as it made them forget about what was coming, but Kira knew they had to be focused.

"I hope you don't overdo it," Kira told him.

Mu looked at him, "We aren't fighting tomorrow."

Kira shook his head, "I don't believe the Emperor is foolish enough to attack immediately after we surprise him, but I don't want to take any chances."

Mu frowned, "You really know how to kill a guy's fun kid," Mu said as he planned that little incident out just to ease the mood he felt around the camp.

All got a small laugh out of what Mu said and they started speaking about the events that would be happening tomorrow, they went through what everyone was to do just in case the Emperor was hastily, but Kira knew he was not that foolish. They spoke for awhile and when everyone understood what they were to do tomorrow they left the tent and returned to their own.

Kira went back inside his main tent and his thoughts were clouded by the upcoming battle, he was sure of his army's ability to win tomorrow, but in war nothing is predictable. Kira knew he would not be able to fall asleep if he kept thinking about it so his mind went to the only place to find comfort and that was Lacus, just by thinking about her his soul was rested and his will to survive became even stronger, and he was asleep in no time.

* * *

**ZAFT Border, former Oceania border to Scandinavia**

As soon as Kira awoke the next morning he knew that if they were to intercept the ZAFT army by night they would have to leave immediately, but his army was already trained for that event. As soon as Kira awoke and got his equipment back on, he walked out of his tent and the guards instantly alerted battalion leaders, and they got their knights up in a hurry. As they were formally trained to do they got up in a hurry and started disabling the camp, it didn't take them but an hour to get everything completed, and Kira was pleased and impressed with them as they were ready to leave on schedule.

Kira got back on his horse and all the units got back in formation, as soon as Kira was satisfied he gave the order to continue and they were once again on their way. Kira knew that they would be encountering the ZAFT border patrol soon, and he knew it would be too late for them to get to the army in time for them to set something up. As they day went on they saw the border.

The guards in the ZAFT border base weren't really paying attention; they were just talking among themselves when they heard what sounded like an earthquake heading towards them from ORB's lands. They at first looked at each other in confusion but when it kept getting louder they went to the highest point of the base and when they saw over a hill that was across the border their hearts nearly dropped.

"What do you see?" One asked as he looked up.

"Get…Get the captain!" he shouted.

The guard looked at him confusingly, but did what he was told, he returned back with the captain and the captain joined him at the highest point.

"What is it?" the captain asked.

The man pointed in the direction, and when the captain looked he nearly had a heart attack.

"What do we do sir?" he asked frantically.

The captain looked around as the sound from the ORB army was getting louder as their numbers were overwhelming to him.

The captain looked down and his entire camp was now alerted and waiting for him to answer. The captain looked at the army and gave the only order he could, his camp only had a few hundred, and that was not nearly enough.

"Fall back abandon the camp," he said as the ORB army started crossing the hill, and the rest of ZAFT's border knights finally got their first look.

The knights wasted no time as they grabbed their weapons and started falling back into ZAFT lands, they were heading as quickly as they could towards Messiah.

As Kira was leading this army he saw them abandoning the base.

"They are abandoning their camp sire, should we chase them down?" One of his royal guard members said.

Kira looked at him, "No, let them go, they will have no time to ruin our plans, we will proceed." Kira told him.

The man bowed his head, "As you wish Your Highness," He said as he got back into formation.

As the ORB army advanced they were now into ZAFT lands, they didn't even bother with the base, they just kept their advance, as the day was starting to reach the evening hours, Kira heard a new noise that came from the distance and he knew it was ZAFT, Kira advanced his army and they starting going over one last hill, and Kira saw what he knew would be there.

* * *

**ZAFT Territory Former Oceania Republic Lands**

Gil was marching his army through the lands when he saw what looked like border patrol knights hastily heading his way. Gil wondered why they were not at their posts and it angered in a little.

The captain of that fort smiled widely as he saw the ZAFT army, as they ORB army was not too far behind him, he saw the Emperor and immediately rode up to him.

He stopped right in front of the Emperor whose army stopped with him.

"Your Highness…trouble," he said as he was stammering.

Gil looked at him, "What is going on, why are you not at your post?"

The captain looked at him, "ORB…their huge…the numbers…ORB army…an ORB army is heading this way."

Gil couldn't really understand him, but he got the last part out well, and as his army came to a complete stop, he heard it as well. All in the army looked at the far away hill, it was still hard to see, but they saw it. It was the ORB army coming over the hill, and they were not stopping.

Rau was with his squad but he was smiling wide.

Yzac and Dearka were very shocked, and Sai wanted to run away.

Gil was growing angry as he watched them advance over the hill.

"How…How did they know?" Gil almost shouted out loud.

Gil was riding with Rau's squad and he took the opportunity to speak with him.

Gil noticed Rau ride up to him, "How did they know?"

Rau looked at him, "I don't know, but that is the least of our worries now."

Gil looked at the army that seemed to stop, but it was still hard to see them.

Rau watched him closely, "Should we prepare to attack?"

Gil looked at him again, "No, they won't attack tonight, we will rest the knights set up camp here and have the leaders report to my tent." Gil said as he looked at the force one last time, and he left leaving a very proud Rau. Rau looked at the army and knew he would have the battle with his brother soon enough, Rau then did what the Emperor asked.

As soon as Kira saw the army he could somehow tell that their numbers were greater, but it would not stop him at this point. Kira rode a little closer and then stopped with his army following suit.

Mu looked over at the army and all he really wanted was Rau.

Athrun and Nicol were amazed at the size, and knew that this battle would without a doubt be the largest ever in the history of this continent.

Kira watched them as best he could, when he saw a few units start to disembark towards the back he knew that Emperor did what he hoped he would, and that was wait. Kira looked one last time when another royal guard member approached him.

"My Lord, your orders sire," he said.

Kira looked at him, "Set up camp back here, keep an eye on them throughout the night and have all battalion leaders meet me in the command tent," Kira said as he started falling back as well, his royal guard followed their Kings orders and started setting up the camp. It was almost dark when they finished and the masses started gathering in Kira's command tent. The guards would be on watch just in case ZAFT tried something at night, but Kira knew their whole plan was gone now that they were there so he knew they would try nothing that night.

**ZAFT Camp**

No one objected to following any of the Emperors orders as he was not too happy. The knights set up their camp a little ways back from where they saw the ORB army. The slaves they brought were preparing all of the necessary equipment; they started construction the catapults and they wanted to move them to a location where they would do the most damage. They prepared all the arrows needed for the archers and any other basics for the war in the morning.

Gil had called a meeting of his top commanders to go over what they would do now that their plans were up in smoke.

"We need a plan now," Gil said as he looked at Sai.

Sai looked at him, "This is not what I was hoping for, and a battle out in the open will give them the greater advantage."

Gil looked annoyed.

Yzac glared at Sai, "That shouldn't matter; we have the numbers, let me strike at that King with the Duel squad."

Sai looked at him, "That will be foolish, if you attack then that leaves ORB with an extra squad, and they will plow through our regular units."

Yzac then grew annoyed.

Rau was enjoying all of this, he could tell that it seemed ORB formed a new squad, and he had a good feeling who would be leading it.

Gil was through with all of the arguing, "Enough!" he shouted.

All grew quiet.

Gil looked at all of them, "The greatest way to end this battle is to strike the leader head on, use our ordinary units to strike theirs and leave the ORB King to me, with him gone that should give us what we need, match the main squads up with theirs and we should come out victorious." Gil told them.

Rau smiled.

"I will take a few of our best units and engage the Kings royal guard, the rest just take what is left," Gil added, as Strategy was never really a part of ZAFT's tactics, in the past they always used the numbers and strength of their main units to win a battle, but when the opponent was of equal power this was not going to work, and Rau knew it, but such did not matter to him.

Sai looked at Gil, "I believe we should be cautious sire, they beat us before when our numbers were greater."

Gil looked at him, "I told you what to do, you give the orders to the units, while I handle the King, once he is gone our army should have no trouble."

"As you wish sire, but I suggest having a few ordinary units attack them first just to wear them down, besides it will take time to get through to him," Sai added.

Gil smiled, "Very well, see to it."

Sai smiled, "I will handle it My Lord."

Gil looked at all of them, "All of you have your orders, the attack begins tomorrow, that King will without a doubt try to settle this by talking first, so I will make him a demand, when he does not except it we attack."

"Forgive me sire, but how are you so sure the King is even alive, this could be a revenge act," Dearka added.

Gil smiled, "I know he is out there, at the head of the army I could tell." Gil said as he walked out of the tent trying to prepare himself for tomorrow.

All started leaving and Rau was really proud of his actions, he knew it would not end peacefully, so all he wanted was to finish his brother once and for all.

**ORB Camp**

The knights very hastily set up camp a little ways back from the hill they came over, as per the Kings orders some guards stayed watch all night just in case Gil was going to try something. The knights set up their camp and like with ZAFT Kira called all leaders to his command tent, Kira gave the basic instructions for what he wanted done to the regular battalion leaders, they were impressed with what his strategy was and Kira dismissed them, leaving only the leaders of his main squads, Kira had something extra to speak with them about.

"Their numbers are greater than ours kid, good thing you planned that ahead," Mu told him.

Kira looked at him, "We can get around that, however it is crucial that we do this very carefully."

All nodded in agreement.

Kira looked at Nicol, "I want the Blitz squad to focus solely on the Buster squad."

Nicol looked at him, "They are long range specialist, which will make an easy target for my Blitz squad."

Kira looked at him, "They will without a doubt use their long range weapons well, do you best to get in to close range, and it should be no problem, I don't know much about the leader so make sure your careful."

Nicol smiled, "Thank you, I will not fail you."

Kira smiled and looked over at Athrun, "I want the Aegis squad to keep the Duel squad busy."

Athrun looked at him, "I understand, short range specialists my unit is well prepared for such combat."

"Be weary though, the leader is a strong swordsman, and he will without a doubt be filled with rage, his slowness is his weakness," Kira told Athrun.

Athrun smiled, "My unit will not let you down."

Kira smiled, "Make sure you keep yourself alive, I don't want my sister's wrath."

Athrun blushed, "The same goes for you, she will never let me here the end of it."

All got a laugh out of it.

Kira stopped laughing and looked over to Mu.

"As for you Mu, I leave you and your unit the pleasure of the newest ZAFT unit," Kira told him.

Mu smiled, that was what he wanted.

"Leave it to me kid, I will end his miserable existence," Mu told him seriously.

"I trust you will keep yourself alive, life will get boring without you around," Kira told him jokingly.

Mu smiled, "That is a true statement, life will be dull without me around."

All laughed again.

"What about you kid? I know you wont stay out of the action for to long," Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "You know what I will do, I will put a stop to the Emperor once and for all, I will take the royal guard and cavalry with me and we will cut their lines straight down until I get to the Emperor."

All smiled.

Kira finished briefing them, and dismissed them telling them he expected to see all of them alive when they were to next meet. As they were walking out Kira stopped Athrun.

"Do me a favor my friend," Kira said.

Athrun looked at him.

Kira handed him a letter, "If I fall, give this to Lacus," Kira said as Athrun reluctantly did.

"Don't say things like that Kira," Athrun said.

Kira smiled, "It is just a precaution in case I'm gone, please take it."

Athrun did finally agree, and he took the letter.

After he left Kira's thoughts when again to his future wife as he knew he had to make it back.

All then went to sleep and in the morning all awakened when the sun was about to rise. All of them got ready and Kira called all of them to their positions. Kira got out of his tent to find his knight already waiting for them, as he got on his horse they erupted with applause and cheer, Kira knew if ZAFT didn't accept his demands a lot of them would not see the next day.

The same thing happened in the ZAFT camp.

**Oceania valley**

The silence was soon overwhelmed as the sound of armies marching to the location they were at before. The ZAFT army came from their camp and the ORB army from theirs. The sight was beyond amazing as the total numbers of both armies were over half a million. No matter the outcome it was going to be a devastating day.

The armies kept marching towards each other until they were in a distance at about a quarter of a mile apart. Kira could see Gil and Gil knew which one was Kira.

Rau was smiling widely at everything.

After a little while of staring, the two leaders of ZAFT and ORB starting riding towards each other.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter, I am planning a five part battle and I want to try to get as detailed as I can. I am going to do another chapter to my other story and then return to conclude this one. The next chapter for this story will be up probably by the weekend or early next week. Bye for now.**


	64. Battle of Oceania Part One

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

**Battle of Oceania Part One**

**Oceania Valley ZAFT Land**

The silence was soon overwhelmed as the sound of armies marching to the location they were at before. The ZAFT army came from their camp and the ORB army from theirs. The sight was beyond amazing as the total numbers of both armies were over half a million. No matter the outcome it was going to be a devastating day.

The two armies marched on to what would be their battlefield, but there was still the small chance that they could end this peacefully, but all knew ZAFT would not go for that. The two armies stopped as they were right in front of each other.

**With ZAFT**

Gil led his members out of his camp with Dearka on the far right Phalanx and Yzac on the left. Rau and his new squad were positioned in the center but they were being lead by Gil while Rau followed behind. As soon as both armies came to a stop Gil looked around at the opposing army, he could tell by the numbers that they had more, but they were still experts in being outnumbered. Gil called over two messengers and Rau to join him at the front in which all three of them did.

"You're Highness," the two of them said in unison, while Rau said nothing.

Gil looked at him, "I will give him my demands, if he refuses be ready to attack, tell the Duel and Buster squads to move in first, then the rest of the units will follow, the Providence will remain behind for now."

The two bowed a little bit, "As you wish Your Highness," they said as each one rode in a different direction to give the squad commanders their orders, leaving Rau behind.

Gil looked at him, "Make sure the unit is on standby and ready to move at a moments notice, once they tire we will make the charge," Gil told him sternly.

Rau smiled, "Whatever you say sire," Rau said as he wanted to fight Mu bad, but he also wanted to watch what he created play out, so first he would watch and then he would attack Mu, Rau couldn't have asked for a better order than that.

Gil gave him a nod, "Now let's go see how this will play out." Gil said as he started riding towards the center of the battlefield with the ORB King following suit.

**With ORB**

Kira lead his army out of the camp in perfect formation, as they were crossing over the hill they saw that the ZAFT army was also gathering on the battlefield. Kira could tell that the information was correct and that the ZAFT Emperor was with them, and that was what he was hoping, Kira being the King that he is, was going to give them one simple demand and that was the only chance he was going to give the Emperor to avoid this battle that would without a doubt be tragic for either side no matter who won. Kira glanced around as his army was moving into its positions.

Kira saw that Athrun was to the right of him and Nicol squad was to the left, as he looked at the opposite army moving into position he could tell that they would be matched how he wanted. The Aegis would face down the Duel, and the Blitz would face down the Buster, with the newly formed Strike squad in the middle with his royal guard. Which would give Mu the match he wanted, and it would make the two newly formed squads test their abilities on each other.

Kira knew that they were outnumbered so he would have to face numerous squads with just his regular cavalry and infantry, but they were trained to face the odds so it was nothing new, but anything can happen on a battle field. Kira could tell that if he could keep their main two squads engaged with his two, than the regular units would be able to give him room to get to the Emperor, something told Kira that Gil would never just charge straight into a battle, he would without a doubt wait until he saw the perfect chance.

Kira like Gil called a few messengers over so he could give his final orders, about three messengers came over but not Mu, Kira knew Mu already knew what he had to do.

The messengers stopped right in front of Kira.

Kira looked at them, "Inform both the Aegis and Blitz squads to remain with their match ups; it is crucial that they hold them on the phalanx until we get to the Emperor, tell them to expect him to come at us in full force." Kira told them.

Two looked at him, "It will be done Your Majesty," they said as they rode off.

Kira looked at the last one, "Inform the infantry that we will get heavy resistance in the center, we will need most of our units their, ignore the two main squads and let ours handle them," Kira told him sternly.

The man bowed, "I understand sire," he said as he rode off.

Kira looked back at the battlefield and knew it was time, he stared at the man he knew was the Emperor and they both started riding out at the same time, towards the center of the battlefield.

* * *

**Middle of the Valley**

Kira and Gil started riding towards each other, both with a set of demands and terms for the other, Gil had numbers, but most were not ready to fight, and Kira knew that. Kira had speed and determination, but still being the young King that he was, Gil had a lot more experience on the battlefield and that was something Gil knew of. Each had both strengths and weakness but both knew they would win this battle.

As they were riding towards each other, they came more into view with one another. Gil looked at Kira and Kira looked at him, they kept riding closer until they came to a stop right in front of each other, they were only about ten feet apart. Their eyes deadlocked with each other, until Gil started to smile.

"I see you're still alive," Gil said sarcastically.

Kira glared at him, "I see your not cowering in your castle."

Gil grew a little annoyed, "I would watch my tone if I were you young fool."

Kira smiled, "You are in no position to be making threats, you will never step foot on my land."

Gil looked at him, "Speaking of you being here, tell me how did you know?"

Kira smiled again, "I have my ways, but enough of this useless chatter."

Gil smiled, "I see; now I have only a few simple demands of you."

Kira looked at him angrily.

"First surrender your land and castle to me, your people will be taken as slaves for my empire, but at least they will be left alive, second I want all your resources delivered to my lands immediately, grant these wishes and we will end this now." Gil told him, but frowned when he heard the response.

Kira started laughing when he heard that, "I will tell you here and now, all of your requests are denied, my people will never surrender to you, and how arrogant you are demanding such things when about a quarter of your army is not where near ready to battle, but you don't care about that do you?" Kira said as he finished smiling.

Gil looked shocked at first, _"Where is he getting this information?" _Gil asked himself.

Kira returned to looking at him, "Save yourself the trouble and hear my terms."

Gil stayed silent as he looked at him.

"I have only one demand and I suggest you take it," Kira told him sternly.

Gil was growing angry.

Kira smiled, "Return with your army to your own lands, and stand down from your position as Emperor, hand it to someone who is worthy of such a title." Kira told him sternly.

Gil really grew angry, "How dare you! I will never turn down my position so some weakling like yourself."

Kira looked at him, "Foolish man, than I guess our talking is done."

Gil smiled, "Your right, but we will meet again shortly." Gil said as each turned around and started riding back towards their armies.

On both sides they watched with interest, they couldn't see to well, but all saw that the conversation had fallen apart after the last few words, and all knew what was coming. Kira and Gil returned to there former positions.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

Over the past few days Lacus had spent a lot of her time either at her family's house or with the children, she did whatever she could to keep busy so she wouldn't have to worry about Kira. Lacus kept working on something but it wasn't making the worry go away, she knew by Kira's planning the battle would either start or the Emperor would accept his terms and their would be no war, but she knew Gil was to selfish of a ruler to ever but his people first. Lacus was sitting on the balcony of Kira's chambers looking out over the city.

The city of Onogoro was also now aware of what was going on in their country, their mood was almost the same as Lacus' mood, they were worried but they believed in the King more than anyone else, and they knew he would do anything for them.

Lacus was in deep thought when she heard someone call out to her.

"How are My Lady?" Merna asked as she had been doing a lot of checking up on Lacus the past few days.

Lacus smiled at her, "I am alright Merna, you don't need to worry about me," Lacus told her as she didn't want anyone to worry about her.

Merna smiled, "I know that boy Lacus, and he will do whatever it takes to come back."

Lacus looked at her, "I believe in him, and I always will."

Merna smiled again, "That is what I like to hear, now we have much still to plan for."

Lacus knew what she was talking about and she knew what was about to happen as well, and as soon as she looked over at Merna she was crying again, Merna cried whenever she brought up the wedding. Kira and Cagalli were also like her children as she watched them both grow up. Lacus smiled and got up to comfort her as she always did. Lacus also looked one last time out the window as her thoughts went to Kira. She knew Kira would do everything he could to keep his promise to her.

* * *

**Oceania Valley**

**With ZAFT**

As soon as Gil returned to his spot Rau could see he was not to happy.

"I take it he refused," Rau said.

Gil glared at him, "Enough," Gil said as he looked at a few knights on the side.

"Signal the Buster and Duel squads to prepare the assault, have our heavy armed infantry and cavalry strike the center, have the archers on standby and when they counter attack have them fire towards the center!" Gil shouted as he watched the ORB army.

"Um…sir, won't that strike harm our own men?" the knight hesitantly asked.

Gil glared at him, "Those units are expendable so it doesn't matter...Now do it!" Gil shouted again.

The knight jumped a little bit and he and the other knight rose flags while others shot flaming arrows in the air, the flags had both the Duel and The Busters squad's flag on them. The arrows were shot in the air and it was noticed by the others.

Another knight Gil had shouted at rode over to the heavy armed infantry, and cavalry captains to give them the orders.

**Left and Right Phalanx**

On the left phalanx of the battle field Yzac saw the arrow and looked over to see the knights set up holding his flag, Yzac turned to his squad and gave the orders.

"Our target is the Aegis squad, we will wipe them out and strike directly at the King of ORB, I care not what else happens, destroy them and leave the King to me!" Yzac shouted out as his unit was prepared to charge.

On the right Phalanx Dearka saw the same thing as Yzac and gave orders to his unit.

"That's the signal, our target is the Blitz squad, prepare the catapults and archers move behind the infantry, make sure you keep up the attacks, don't let them get near us, he have to destroy them all!" Dearka shouted out and his unit commanders spread the message.

They had the catapults loaded and the front armed infantry prepared to move while the archers readied their arrows.

**Center**

The knight Gil sent was giving the orders to the commanders of the heavy armed infantry and cavalry.

They got their orders and were prepared to strike at the center of the Kings royal guard and his ordinarily units.

Rau with his squad was reading to watch all of this go on, and was loving every second of it. His two unit leaders Rey and Shinn also watched on waiting for some action as well.

All were prepared and Gil gave one last smile, he than looked back at the messengers and knights.

"Attack!" Gil shouted as they raised a different flag this time, and that was the attack flag.

**With ORB**

Kira returned to the spot he was in and his knights already knew that Gil refused his terms; Kira looked back at his messengers.

"Get word to the Aegis and Blitz squads, tell them to prepare for attack and counter as the situation calls for, tell them to hold them back as long as possible," Kira told him.

The messengers bowed, "Yes Your Majesty," they said as they rode off.

Kira saw the units on the opposite side prepare to attack, and he knew his knights were ready.

Kira knew they would strike at him first so he had to be quick, he sent one more messenger to signal Mu to be ready. The messenger left to prepare Mu.

**Left and Right Phalanx**

The messengers arrived and told Athrun everything.

Athrun looked at his captain, "We will hold the Duel squad for as long as possible, they will not break through our lines."

The captain smiled, "I understand My Lord the men are ready."

Athrun looked back at his unit and he knew Duel would charge them; they were short range specialists so he knew he had a fight on his hand.

"Prepare for attack!" Athrun shouted out and all Aegis members were ready.

On the right Phalanx Nicol received the message as well, with the second in command by his side.

Nicol looked at him, "We have no choice but to charge at them, or they will stay back and pick us away."

The commander nodded his head, "Your right My Lord, if we don't get in close we will be destroyed."

Nicol looked at his squad, "Prepare to charge, keep your shields up and break through their lines to the archers, we have to hold them off!" Nicol shouted out and the Blitz knights passed on the message, they were ready.

**Center**

Mu got the message and frowned a little bit, but he had no choice, he had to use his unit to protect the front, Mu knew that the providence squad would not be used immediately and he had to use some of the strikes squad against ordinary units, but that is what he had to do. Mu prepared his squad and awaited the Kings final order.

Kira watched as Gil's units were preparing to attack, Kira knew Gil would not attack right away, and he knew Gil would concentrate on the center so he had his knights prepare for counterattack, Kira knew if either squad failed in the phalanx they would be over taken by the ZAFT force, but he had faith in Athrun and Nicol.

* * *

**Battlefield**

All were prepared and Gil gave one last smile, he than looked back at the messengers and knights.

"Attack!" Gil shouted as they raised a different flag this time, and that was the attack flag.

Yzac heard and saw the Flag and smiled, he gave his men the order and they started charging at Athrun's unit.

Dearka saw the flag and gave the order as well, the Catapults released their boulders and the infantry followed by the cavalry moved just a little closer, they stopped and the archers released their arrows.

The heavy armed infantry and cavalry heard that and instantly charged the center heading straight for the King.

Kira saw what they were doing and removed his sword along with all others who saw it. Kira waited and when he saw what they were doing he knew he called the plan right.

"Now!" Kira shouted and the messengers started passing everything around and the horns were sounded.

Athrun saw the messenger and then heard the horns sound all over the battle field and gave the command; he saw the duel heading right for him. Athrun and the Aegis squad prepared to counter attack.

Nicol saw the same thing but when the Buster squad stopped he gave the order to charge.

Mu and the royal guard along with the Strike squad and the regular units prepared to counter attack in the center as they saw the knights charging at him.

Gil watched and had faith his army would be victorious.

Rau smiled as everything was going as he wanted, he saw the units charge and couldn't be happier.

Kira saw the enemy units get closer and he and his knights were waiting.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you like this chapter; the next part will be up by the weekend. See you later.**


	65. Battle of Oceania Part Two

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

**Battle of Oceania Part Two**

**Battlefield**

All were prepared and Gil gave one last smile, he than looked back at the messengers and knights.

"Attack!" Gil shouted as they raised a different flag this time, and that was the attack flag.

Yzac heard and saw the Flag and smiled, he gave his men the order and they started charging at Athrun's unit.

Dearka saw the flag and gave the order as well, the Catapults released their boulders and the infantry followed by the cavalry moved just a little closer, they stopped and the archers released their arrows.

The heavy armed infantry and cavalry heard that and instantly charged the center heading straight for the King.

Kira saw what they were doing and removed his sword along with all others who saw it. Kira waited and when he saw what they were doing he knew he called the plan right.

"Now!" Kira shouted and the messengers started passing everything around and the horns were sounded.

Athrun saw the messenger and then heard the horns sound all over the battle field and gave the command; he saw the duel heading right for him. Athrun and the Aegis squad prepared to counter attack.

Nicol saw the same thing but when the Buster squad stopped he gave the order to charge.

Mu and the royal guard along with the Strike squad and the regular units prepared to counter attack in the center as they saw the knights charging at him.

Gil watched and had faith his army would be victorious.

Rau smiled as everything was going as he wanted, he saw the units charge and couldn't be happier.

Kira saw the enemy units get closer and he and his knights were waiting.

* * *

**Center**

Kira saw the approaching ZAFT units, there were no main squads but he could tell by observation that they were heavy armed infantry and cavalry, with what he had planned he would be able so slow down the cavalry but it wouldn't really work with the heavy armed infantry. Kira watched as they got closer, all knights had their weapons removed and the royal guard was in perfect position, they were getting a little anxious as they were approaching closer and closer.

Kira kept silent as he watched them approach, he had a knight with a horn ready for his kings commands, it would be difficult to hear the horns through the noise so he had men with flags not to far behind them. Kira watched and watched and when they got to the range he wanted Kira gave the command.

Kira looked at the knight, "Now!" Kira shouted at him.

The man heard his Kings command and blew the horn; a little ways away the man with the flag heard and raised the flag as high as he could.

The royal guard as well as the cavalry units Kira had placed in the front quickly moved into a formation and the hidden archers he had behind the horses let their arrows fly.

The archers got the command and released their arrows.

The ZAFT cavalry was moving so fast, but when they saw the ORB knights move into formation, and spotted the arrows they knew they were in trouble. The cavalry instantly slowed down a little, while others went faster.

Kira saw what they did, and he knew this had to be one of those unprepared units Gil was using for a number advantage. The arrows reached their destination and struck the cavalry hard knocking out about five percent of the horsemen. The heavy infantry took shots as well, but their armor covered a lot of their vital spots, so most only got either an arm or leg wound.

Kira was pleased but the numbers were still great, he gave the order to fire again and the archers did what they were told.

The ZAFT cavalry being disorganized at the moment didn't realize the second wave and were once again struck, this time knocking out another ten percent.

The captain of the cavalry units was getting disgusted.

He looked at his horsemen, "Keep up the charge, we have to get closer!" he shouted out.

The knights did what they were told and kept up the charge.

Kira watched everything that was going on and made the decision for the archers to fall back to safety and cover them from a distance against any joining units that came to assist.

"Prepare to engage!" Kira shouted out.

All knights moved back into another position, and they were ready to counter the ground assault, Kira hoped the formation of bunching up his royal guard would help keep the cavalry from breaking through.

Kira along with his cavalry units would use their horse advantage to keep the units on the ground at bay.

They were nearing the army's position and all were ready to counter their attack.

A little ways back, Mu observed everything, he was getting anxious to help, but Kira didn't call his unit in yet, Mu knew that Kira wanted to get the Strike units strength up as long as possible. Mu didn't agree with this, but he knew it was for the best.

The heavy armed infantry and cavalry were now where Kira could see their eyes and his units moved to engage.

* * *

**Left Phalanx**

As soon as Yzac got that signal he moved his units to quickly engage the Aegis squad, his unit was mostly made up of light armed infantry, heavy armed infantry and small cavalry, as they were experts in short range battle.

All started charging when Yzac gave the command; he knew he had to quickly dispose of this Aegis squad so he could personally move in towards the center to engage the ORB King Personally.

Yzac had the little cavalry they had around him as he led the charge with the infantry and heavy infantry trailing behind, Yzac looked over and saw that they were moving into some sort of formation, but that would not stop him.

Athrun and his Aegis squad saw the Duel squad approaching them, like with the Duel that didn't have much cavalry, and they were used to all kinds of battle, but Athrun knew since he was ordered to engage the Duel squad he made sure they were even and equipped his men with the same as what the Duel would have.

As Athrun saw the charge he looked over at his commander.

"Get them ready, we must hold them at all costs, make sure to match them up, leave the leader to me," Athrun said.

The commander smiled, "As you wish My Lord, we will not fail you," the commander said as he rode off to take command of the heavy armed infantry.

Athrun looked at the charging knights and saw that the cavalry they had seemed to be lead by the leader of the unit, Athrun remembered what Kira told him and new he could not underestimate this man.

"Prepare to engage!" Athrun shouted out.

All Aegis members heard the command and removed their weapons ready to counter them.

Athrun glanced over at the center and saw that most of the ZAFT units were charging at him, he knew he would have to finish this as quickly as possible in order to give help to the center.

Athrun looked back at the charging army and he was prepared to engage them, the Aegis knights moved into a v shaped formation that Kira had created in the last battle a few months ago, this would create a trap and once they were in they would close up and attack from both sides leaving them trapped in the center with no escape. Athrun just hoped it would work again.

* * *

**Right Phalanx**

Like with Yzac Dearka heard the order to attack, but unlike Yzac he could not just rush into the enemy ranks, Dearka gave the order to slowly advance into range. They had the slaves push the catapults up just enough and when they were in position, Dearka glanced over at his advancing army.

The small infantry they had heard the order and started advancing with the archers following behind them, the moved up just enough and the infantry stopped in a defensive formation, the archers were a little ways behind them and stopped as well reading their arrows.

Dearka saw all his units in position and joined up with his archers reading his bow, he looked at a few knights behind them and when he saw what the Blitz squad was doing he gave the order to launch.

"Fire!" Dearka shouted.

The archers heard the command and let the arrows fly; the catapult team saw the flag go up from the man standing next to their leader and launched the boulders into the sky.

Dearka knew that if they couldn't take out enough of them then their defensive infantry would be over taken, and they would be destroyed.

After Nicol got the message from Kira he was preparing his units, unlike the rest of the ORB army he would be the one charging, he had no choice, otherwise the Buster squad would pick them apart from the distance.

Nicol saw that the ZAFT army started advancing as well as the Buster squad but they were not moving fast, Nicol figured they were getting into range and he was right.

"My Lord, they are advancing," the commander said.

Nicol looked at him, "I know, prepare the squad, we have to charge as quickly as possible or were done."

The commander nodded his head, "I understand My Lord, we will await your command."

Nicol watched him leave and he looked at his unit, his unit was specially designed for this battle, they needed speed so most were on horses, but that would be a problem however they had no choice as they needed speed, the rest was outfitted in heavy armor, which would give them a little more protection against the attacks of the Buster squad.

Nicol waited for the moment and when he saw the Buster unit stop he gave the order.

"Charge!" Nicol shouted out.

The knights heard it and started charging, the commander took control of the infantry and started leading them in, but he was on horse and that made him more at risk as it would take the infantry longer to reach them.

The cavalry and Nicol charged, and that was when they saw the arrows and catapults get released, Nicol watched as all rode faster, but the arrows hit and they hit hard. The cavalry unit was struck hard and lost a good fifteen percent on one attack, but that was what the Buster squad was known for. The catapults were directed more at the infantry and they took a good hit from the oncoming boulders, knocking out about five percent.

The commander and the infantry didn't let it take over their emotions as they kept marching.

Nicol was glad for his unit's devotion and his cavalry also started the charge again.

Dearka was pleased with the first assault, but when they stared coming on stronger he knew he would have to keep letting them have it.

Dearka looked at the knight next to him, "Inform the boulders to fire at will, as soon as they get it loaded launch it, and have them start adjusting the range." Dearka told him as he didn't wait for a response.

The knight looked at him, "As you wish My Lord," he said as he went straight to the catapult teams.

Dearka looked back at the archers, "Ready arrows," He said as he readied his own weapon and as soon as they were all ready, "Fire again!" he shouted and all archers released their arrows.

Nicol and the rest of the squad had got back into formation and as they were continuing again they saw the next wave coming.

Nicol cursed and they once again rode faster, but the arrows hit hard again, knocking out another twenty percent, Nicol knew they had to get up their fast. The Blitz squad was getting angry as they used that as fuel to ride harder. They started riding again, when Nicol saw the catapults launched once more, and once again it struck the heavy armed infantry.

The commander was getting impatient but they kept going and even picked up the pace.

Dearka smiled as the Buster squad cheered as their second wave struck again, Dearka was pleased, but when he saw them moving even faster, he knew the catapults would not have enough time to reload and it would soon be up to his infantry to hold them back, hoping they could take out the heavy armed cavalry before they joined or it would be all over.

"Fire at will!" Dearka shouted out as all of them started firing whatever they could, but they had no time to aim.

The infantry of the Buster squad removed their weapons and prepared to engage the force approaching.

Nicol and the infantry rode and ran as fast as they could, they hastily approached the infantry and prepared to crush through them.

The commander smiled, as he saw that his Lord was getting through.

"Let's pick up the pace!" he shouted as all heavy armed infantry complied.

The buster squad infantry watched as they approached and hastily started engaging them.

* * *

**Center**

**With Gil**

Gil watched as his army engaged the enemy units and knew that everything was going according to plan so far, he kept a watchful eye on the center waiting for his chance to ride in.

Rau was smiling wide as he watched as knights were falling and battle was ragging. This was what he wanted and now all he needed to make this perfect was for this foolish Emperor to give the order for the Providence squad to attack.

**With Kira**

The units were fast approaching Kira and his center units, as soon as they were close enough Kira gave the order and the knights moved into formation, the cavalry was fast approaching but were easily intercepted by the formation of the royal guard, swords and weapons clashed as the hand to hand battle started.

Kira watched as his royal guard was keeping the units pretty much in front, and were not letting them through and that would work well to his advantage, he didn't want the Strike unit to engage until absolutely necessary.

Kira looked back at the front and it wasn't long before the heavy armed cavalry was nearing them, Kira looked at his cavalry unit and they would wait no longer, led by Kira they started heading straight for the units.

As soon as they were close enough the cavalry started cutting through the heavy armed infantry, the infantry had the advantage with all their armor, but the cavalry speed was working against that at the moment.

Kira cut through a few units easily, he used his sword to stab right through their open spots in the armor. A few swordsmen started approaching Kira from both sides, Kira moved Tori around to block one mans path and used his sword to hastily stab another knight. After the man fell Kira moved his horse around again, but this time this knight was a little more skilled, the man parried Kira's stab, and swung his sword upwards, Kira saw the slash and moved his body back just enough to evade the slash, after the man missed Kira used the opportunity of his disarray and stabbed right through the mans armor, dropping him instantly. Kira brought his sword back up and looked at more coming, he knew he could not keep wasting strength on these ordinary units, but he had no choice.

Mu was really getting anxious he could tell the other ZAFT units were trying to all attack the King at once, the royal guard was holding their own against the cavalry and almost has all of them down, he could tell they had few losses and that made him relieved, but the issue was with the King, the heavy armed infantry were just ordinary soldiers but they are exhausting to fight, and Mu wanted in that battle bad, he told himself if he wasn't called in soon, he would enter this battle anyway.

The battle raged on in the center but with few for ORB, the archers kept firing at the enemy reinforcements but were limited by making sure not to hit their own men. So far the combined forces of the royal guard and Kira's cavalry seemed to be winning this so far, but Gil wasn't finished with them yet.

* * *

**Left Phalanx**

Athrun wasted no time in ordering the formation, once all knights got wind of what the general had planned, they started moving into formation.

Athrun kept his eyes on the led horsemen, he knew that was the Duel leader, and he would have to be the one to engage him, but for the moment he had to get this formation working. As soon as they were close enough Athrun smiled a little as the units were ready to spring their trap.

Yzac rode in pure hate and rage, but he was still aware of the surrounding army, he noticed that they were starting to move into a formation, and luckily for Athrun that Yzac never seen it.

"My Lord, what are they doing?" a knight asked who was riding with him.

Yzac didn't look at him, "Who cares, just make sure the units are matched up evenly, and I will handle the leader, make sure to get this done fast I want to get to the center as soon as possible."

"As you wish My Lord," the man said as he broke the formation to relay the message to the squad leaders.

They kept going until they reached the inside of Athrun's formation, and they split in half attacking both sides.

Athrun saw them in and ordered his formation to close, the knights relayed the message, and as soon as the Duel squad slit in half, they closed the formation and started attacking from all sides.

The light armed infantry clashed with the other light, and the heavy with the other heavy. Both Athrun and Yzac wanted to get to each other, but there was too much in the way at the moment.

Athrun's second in command was in charge of the infantry units and was starting to engage them along with the heavy and light, swords and spears clashed as it would truly be a sight to see. The units did seem evenly matched and though the Aegis had the correct formation, this could go either way.

Athrun engaged some of the infantry approaching him and was easily able to cut through them, as they proved not that formidable, on the other side Yzac was doing the same but he used his rage and angrily cut through some of the Aegis members, all he saw was the commander on horse heading straight for him, and he wanted him out of the way so he could get to the center.

* * *

**Right Phalanx**

Nicol and the infantry rode and ran as fast as they could, they hastily approached the infantry and prepared to crush through them.

The commander smiled, as he saw that his Lord was getting through.

"Let's pick up the pace!" he shouted as all heavy armed infantry complied.

The Buster squad infantry watched as they approached and hastily started engaging them.

Dearka didn't like what he saw, there were too many left and he knew that it would be a challenge for his units to hold them off.

Nicol and the units approached and they started engaging the infantry, the weapons clashed and they were doing their best to break through. Dearka knew that his catapults were now useless, but he and his archers were now aiming at the Blitz knights approaching and they took some out.

Nicol and his knights were starting to cut through, but the archers were giving them problem, Nicol turned around hoping to find this commander and he smiled as he saw the heavy armed infantry right behind them. The Buster squad infantry started falling back, but it was too late as the combined force of Nicol's cavalry and the commander's heavy armed infantry were cutting right through.

Dearka watched as they broke through and he knew he would have to use his sword, the archers were hastily retreating while firing, the infantry was being over run and Dearka knew he would have to fall back as well, but what he spotted made him draw back his bow one last time, he saw the target aimed a little and fired.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next part should be up by Monday. Bye for now.**


	66. Battle of Oceania Part Three

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

**Battle of Oceania Part Three**

**Right Phalanx**

Dearka watched as they broke through and he knew he would have to use his sword, the archers were hastily retreating while firing, the infantry was being over run and Dearka knew he would have to fall back as well, but what he spotted made him draw back his bow one last time, he saw the target aimed a little and fired.

Nicol was pleased that they were able to break through the lines, and that the forces were on the run. Nicol glanced over and saw that his commander was doing his job as well, they had completely broke through the infantry lines and were chasing down the archers, Nicol was about to led his cavalry to take control of the cavalry teams when he spotted a what looked like a Buster commander aiming with his bow at something. Nicol looked over and saw that he was aiming for his second in command.

Dearka knew his unit was lost, but they did do significant damage, but when he saw what looked like a leader overpowering his infantry he just knew he couldn't miss this opportunity. Dearka knelt down on one knee and aimed his bow.

Nicol knew he couldn't reach this Buster commander in time, so his only hope was to warn his commander, Nicol broke out of the formation his cavalry was in and tried his best to reach the commander.

It was difficult hearing throughout all the noise of the battlefield but he thought he heard his leader's voice; he turned around and saw his Lord shouting something out to him.

Dearka saw the man turn around and fired his arrow, the commander was trying to hear what Nicol was saying and before he knew it the arrow had struck right in a vital point in the opening of his armor. Nicol watched in horror as the commander fell from his horse, he and the commander almost had a father son relationship as the commander served Nicol's family his whole life.

Dearka smiled as his job was done and he saw that the units were advancing faster so he started falling back with the surviving members of his unit, after the commander fell, the units completely broke through and ran down most of the archers, he had no defense and fell to the Blitz knights quick. Dearka and the few surviving members quickly retreated to the center, but the right Phalanx had fallen to ORB. As they were retreating Dearka saw that his unit had lost over eighty to ninety percent of the squad, and new that the Buster squad had fallen.

Nicol quickly got off his horse and went down to the fallen commander's side, his wound was critical and with no time to treat a wound in the battlefield it would be fatal.

Nicol looked at him, "You have to hang on."

The commander smiled up at him, "Leave this…old man…My Lord…there is still…a battle to…win…make ORB proud…it has been…an honor…serving you………" he said as he perished right their.

Nicol watched and took his words to heart, the commander was right he had no time to grieve. Nicol was beyond sad, but with the battle still continuing he knew he had to secure those catapults which would give ORB the total victory on the right Phalanx.

Nicol slowly laid the fallen commanders body back down and got back on his horse, he saw that the Buster squad was retreating but he needed to get them out of the catapults to secure victory. Nicol hastily rode to join up with his cavalry who were busy taking down the retreating archers, Nicol caught up to them.

"Let them go, secure those catapults!" Nicol shouted and all started heading for the catapults, the heavy armed infantry finished with the Buster infantry and joined them as quickly as possible.

The captain of the catapult team saw all to well what happened to his unit, as he saw the cavalry and infantry approaching, his unit started abandoning the catapults and grabbed whatever weapon they could, but most ran away.

Nicol and the cavalry cut right through the men who took up arms, while leaving them there they picked off some retreating ones as well, when the others were too far into the center Nicol addressed his cavalry.

"Leave them, let's return and destroy those catapults," Nicol said.

"My Lord, shouldn't we use them ourselves?" one asked.

Nicol looked at him, "By the time we get them ready our own units will be mixed in with the rest, and we can not use them against our own men."

The men knew that made sense.

They returned to the phalanx and saw the heavy armed infantry cut the rest of them down and they started destroying and setting fire to the catapults, Nicol watched as the catapults broke apart and was pleased at the outcome, Nicol was proud of his squad and turned to his men,

"Well done, this battle is far from over, we will work our way over to the Left Phalanx and assist the Aegis squad in hold the left, we will win for the commander," Nicol said as the Blitz knights erupted in cheer, they quickly got back into formation and headed towards the center heading into the Left Phalanx, they knew they had a choir getting there, so they started heading there immediately.

* * *

**Center**

**With Kira**

The battle raged on in the center but with few for ORB, the archers kept firing at the enemy reinforcements but were limited by making sure not to hit their own men. So far the combined forces of the royal guard and Kira's cavalry seemed to be winning this so far, but Gil wasn't finished with them yet.

The first wave was pretty much taken care of with minor losses for the ORB army that was when Kira saw the second wave approaching, the archers fired as best they could but when they got to close they had to stop firing. These units were like the last except they had added light infantry units. Kira's cavalry had little time to get back into formation but they achieved it.

The second wave approached fast with their cavalry but the royal guard was easily able to counter them. As the light and heavy armed infantry approached Kira and his cavalry units once again intercepted them.

They immediately surrounded Kira trying to earn a name for themselves by being the one who defeated the ORB King, but Kira was countering pretty nicely, his cavalry units were doing the best they could to get the enemy units away from their King.

Kira was able to take down a few, but when the light armed infantry approached with several spears he knew they could take out his advantage of being on a horse. As the spears approached Kira easily was able to evade the first thrust, but he could not reach the man to counter attack him so Kira used his sword to sideswipe the man's spear breaking it in two. That didn't stop the others as they started trying to stab him, Kira used his sword the best he could, and evaded but it was starting to overwhelm him. Tori was thrashing around as he was being surrounded and when he got on his two back legs trying to make some room, Kira had to evade an attack and fell from the horse, landing square on his side.

The cavalry was coming to his aide as fast as they could and they two got off their horses to assist; they ran up to the knights and started engaging them.

Mu saw what was happing ahead of him and could bear it no longer, Mu turned to look at his squad who was also looking on with concern.

"On my order charge!" Mu shouted out to the Strike squad.

The Strike squad obeyed and started charging towards the front of the center battle, the Strike unit was made of all knights with all different specialties so Mu knew they could handle themselves against these ordinary units. The Strike squad began the charge and quickly entered the battle.

Kira fell on his side and quickly rolled over on his back as he saw a spear heading straight for him, the man stabbed down but the spear impaled the ground, Kira saw this opportunity and stabbed the man square through the stomach dropping him immediately.

As more knights charged at him, Kira quickly stood and the cavalry units that disembarked their horses finally broke through to him.

"Are you alright Your Highness," a knight asked as he engaged an enemy knight.

Kira smiled, "I'm fine, we cannot keep wasting strength, here let's finish this," Kira said and the knights were once again inspired by their Kings words.

By now the entire second wave infantry knew where the King was and attempted to get to him, Kira didn't like what he saw as they approached, that was when he saw Mu and the Strike cavalry immediately ride into them blocking their path to the King.

Kira smiled as he saw Mu riding thorough, he didn't want the Strike unit in yet, but he was surprised Mu held out this long, Kira and the others used this opportunity to get back on their horses. As soon as they were on their horses the remaining Strike squad arrived and in no time were tearing the second wave's numbers to almost nothing, and it wasn't long before this wave was completely destroyed.

After the remaining units from the second wave fell back, Kira and the rest immediately got back into formation and Mu rode up to him.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, "I will live, and I see you entered the battlefield early."

Mu smiled, "I was bored, besides you can't have all the fun."

Kira had to laugh as they returned to formation, Kira looked around and their losses were still small, and his royal guard didn't seem to lose any on the last wave. The strike squad took there new position next to the royal guard and waited. Kira knew that they could only possible hold off one more wave and still have the energy for the Emperors new squad. Kira was glad when he saw that they had the left Phalanx, and he could get no word on the Left, but he was sure Athrun could handle it.

**With Gil**

Gil was watching as the regulars of his knights connected with the regulars of the ORB knights and he was eagerly awaiting a report from Sai, Sai would not fight and though he was a strategist Gil assigned him to get reports from units to relay to him.

Rau was still enjoying the battle, but now he wanted action, as he saw the second wave fail in the center he knew it wouldn't be long now.

Gil was overlooking the battle when Sai returned.

"I have news sire," Sai said as he stopped in front of him.

Gil looked at him, "Go on."

Sai hesitated, "My Lord, the regulars are still even with the enemy regulars…the Left Phalanx seems like it could go either way," Sai was really starting to hesitate as that was the best he could do with good news.

Gil grew impatient, "Go on, I have no time for hesitating."

Sai jumped at his tone, "The Right Phalanx has fallen sire and the Buster squad has all been destroyed…and in the center the first and second waves are gone." Sai finished as he was worried how the Emperor would react.

Gil was not too happy about that last news, but he still had some ideas.

"Rau come here," Gil said.

Rau who was behind Gil smiled and then approached him, "I am here My Lord." Rau said.

Gil looked back at Sai, "Prepare the third wave to strike the center, as soon as they are ready have a unit of archers fall behind them and as soon as they engage, have the archers fire."

Sai looked shocked, "But…but sire that would hit our own people."

Gil glared at him, "The third wave is made up of mostly native Oceania soldiers, losing them will mean nothing."

Sai bowed, "As you wish sire," Sai said as he went to give the command.

Gil looked back at Rau, "Prepare the squad, as soon as the arrows strike them we will charge and finish this."

Rau smiled, "It will be done sire," Rau said as he went back to the unit with a huge grin on his face, he gave the order and the squad was ready.

Gil returned to looking at the battlefield and he was ready to attack as well.

Sai ran over to the third wave and gave the orders, the third wave was former Oceania knights who's ruling houses escaped slavery by swearing allegiance to ZAFT, while the ruling houses were traitors to their fallen nation, many of the knights did not like there betrayal, but for the sake of their families they fought for ZAFT.

The captain of this wave was a little older and when Sai gave him the orders he prepared his unit and then began the charge.

Gil saw this and when they got a ways away he messaged the archers to fall behind them and as soon as the engagement began they were to fire at all of them, the archers got their orders and left.

* * *

**Left Phalanx**

Athrun engaged some of the infantry approaching him and was easily able to cut through them, as they proved not that formidable, on the other side Yzac was doing the same but he used his rage and angrily cut through some of the Aegis members, all he saw was the commander on horse heading straight for him, and he wanted him out of the way so he could get to the center.

Athrun and Yzac had their eyes on each other, but the there were units in the way so they had to engage them.

The second in command commander of the Aegis squad was handling the infantry squad and the battle seemed to be even, he was engaging the enemy as well, and the losses for both sides were starting to add up for both.

Yzac was disposing of the Aegis squad members like they were nothing, and in no time he was right in front of the Aegis squad leader, and Yzac smiled, as he was ready to fight.

Athrun was in the same situation as Kira was earlier; the knights seemed to be gunning for him as he was the way they could make a name for themselves. Athrun evaded attacks from the ground and countered as he could, he to started cutting down the Duel members.

Athrun quickly glanced at the squad and noticed that they were way to even and it could go either way. Athrun stabbed through one more and when he looked back up the leader of the Duel squad was right in front of him.

* * *

**Near the Right Phalanx**

Nicol and the remaining members of the Blitz squad knew they had to help over in the left Phalanx, they could not afford to lose one Phalanx as they were outnumbered, Nicol glanced at the center and was pleased that it was looking well, as they started riding towards Athrun he was intercepted by more regular ZAFT units and had to engage them, he and the Blitz unit started getting through them the best that they could.

* * *

**Center**

The captain of the third wave began the charge as all of his men were looking at them, there force was just like the second wave in cavalry, and infantry, they began the charge and the captain looked at his men.

"Sir, how long must we do this?" he asked.

The captain frowned.

"We have no choice they will slaughter our families or turn them into slaves," another knight said.

The first one frowned.

The captain had enough, "We may be able to do something else."

All looked at him.

The captain smiled, "I will speak with this ORB King, make sure none of you engage his force until I speak with him, this may be a way out for everybody."

All were confused but the believed in their captain. They were really close to the ORB forces now.

The archer unit was doing the best to keep near and they were looking forward to firing.

**With Kira**

"Your Majesty the third wave is approaching," a knight said.

Kira and the others readies to attack, but something was off, they were slowing down and they had sheathed all of their weapons.

"The archers are ready to fire sire," a knight said.

Kira looked at the men approaching and saw the lead on clearly, he was still in the distance but Kira could tell they weren't trying to be hostile.

"Hold fire," Kira said.

"My Lord," the man said confusingly.

Kira looked at him, "I said hold fire, something is going on and if it's a trap we may be able to use this."

The knight said nothing.

The captain smiled as they didn't start firing there archers at them.

"He seems to know we mean no harm, I guess he is like the rumors say," the captain said.

"Sir," his men said in unison.

The captain looked at them, "Stay close but I will go in alone."

The knights nodded there heads and let the captain start riding in, they went a little ways but when the ORB army reacted the captain looked back and held his hand out for them to stop, which they did.

Mu saw what was going on a rode near Kira, "What do you think kid?"

Kira kept his eyes on this man, "Stay alert, but I think something else is going on."

Mu nodded his head and the man approached.

The captain stopped a little ways ahead of him, "Great King of ORB, my men mean no harm."

Kira looked at him, "Identify yourself."

The captain smiled, "I am a former captain of the old Oceania Republic."

Mu looked at Kira, "I heard about this before kid, it appears the rumors were true about ZAFT making a few units of the countries they conquered into the army."

Kira looked back at him, "State your business."

"My men and I are not like our traitorous houses, we only serve ZAFT because our families depend on it," the captain told him.

"Go on," Kira replied.

The captain smiled, "We heard rumors about you Great King, our families are still in Oceania, we want assistance to get rid ZAFT of our former land, and we are willing to fight for you."

Kira looked at Mu.

"It is possible kid," Mu said.

Kira was about to say something when he saw what was approaching from the skies.

The archers were in position as soon as they began their talks, and when they saw the units not engaging they immediacy fired anyway.

Kira looked up, "Incoming," Kira said and Mu noticed and they knights did as well, the arrows rained down and struck the ORB forces and the Third wave, the captain watched as his men took the attack.

"Captain, we will be glad to help you, and I am putting my trust in you to rid those archers," Kira told him.

The captain looked grateful, "We will not fail sir," he said as he and the other unit rode to intercept the archers, Kira and Mu watched as they engaged them.

"You sure about trusting them kid?" Mu asked.

Kira smiled, "Something told me I can trust him so I will."

Mu smiled.

The archers were being cut apart by the unit as they had no time to run away, and it was noticed by someone as well.

**With Gil**

Gil watched as the second wave started attacking his own archers, and though he didn't care about his units that made him have to rush his charge.

Rau noticed what was happening and all he needed now was the Emperors orders.

Gil grew tired of this and looked back at Rau, "Prepare your unit."

Rau smiled and unsheathed his sword followed by his whole unit.

Shinn and Rey did the same thing; their orders were to take charge of the unit while Rau accomplished his final task.

Gil watched a little while longer and gave the order to charge.

Gil looked at Rau, "Let's go!" he shouted.

Rau smiled one last time, "Attack!" Rau shouted to his unit and the Providence squad started making its way towards the ORB center.

* * *

**Left Phalanx**

Athrun quickly glanced at the squad and noticed that they were way to even and it could go either way. Athrun stabbed through one more and when he looked back up the leader of the Duel squad was right in front of him.

The second in command of the Aegis squad was engaging as fierce as they could, the formation they were using wasn't working like they hoped it would. The Duel units were in just as much rage as its leader and it was slowing them down. They kept up there fight and were doing their best to hold them off, they vowed that they will not lose this Phalanx.

Athrun looked up and his eyes deadlocked with Yzac's. Both were still on their horses, but they knew who each other were.

Yzac smirked, "The mighty Aegis commander I presume, a pity I have to waste my talents on you, but getting rid of you will bring me one step closer to your King."

Athrun didn't like this guy's overconfident attitude, but he remembered what Kira told him about his skill.

"The ruthless Duel commander, you're anxious to face the King again, but the outcome will remain as it did the last time you fought him, with your humiliation," Athrun told him sternly.

Yzac grew angry, as he remembered that night once again.

Athrun smiled, "Hit a nerve, but you won't have to worry, you won't make it to the center."

Yzac let his rage go and he charged straight at Athrun with his sword ready, Athrun was glad he was able to turn the Duel commanders mind games against him. Athrun did wait as he charged straight at him as well.

They neared each other and there swords met with a clash that could almost overwhelm the sound of the battle around them. Athrun could tell Kira was right about this man as there strength was practically even, Yzac knew this would be more of a challenge than he thought, he broke their test of strength and circled each other again, as the second charge at each other began, Athrun didn't like what he saw.

* * *

**Center**

As Gil and the providence squad made there charge, the third wave of the former Oceania knights did not like what they saw, the captain immediately tried to get his unit into formation, but the Providence squad led by the Emperor broke right through taking out over fifty percent of there unit.

Kira and the rest of his unit in the center was pleased that they had a new ally, but what they saw made them get in a ready stance.

Kira watched as he saw the Emperor and the new squad break right through them.

Kira looked on as all he saw was Gil, it was the same with Mu but all he saw was Rau; all were in a ready stance as the forces approached. There was no way Kira was going to let them, just slice through them, he gave the order and Kira's cavalry, the royal guard and the Strike unit charged straight at the Providence unit, and the Emperor.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next part should be up by Tuesday. See you later.**


	67. Battle of Oceania Part Four

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

**Battle of Oceania Part Four**

**Left Phalanx**

Athrun and Yzac rode towards each other and there swords met with a clash that could almost overwhelm the sound of the battle around them. Athrun could tell Kira was right about this man as there strength was practically even, Yzac knew this would be more of a challenge than he thought, he broke their test of strength and circled each other again, as the second charge at each other began, Athrun didn't like what he saw.

Yzac was charging at him in a frantic rage, and Athrun didn't like the position of Yzac's sword, it was placed in a horizontal direction almost in a suicide thrust, if Athrun were to strike him down, he would have no time to move from the blade and it would also strike him down, and if he moved his sword to avoid it Yzac would use the momentum and still be able to strike him. Athrun thought of something quick and was ready for him.

Yzac knew what he was doing was crazy but he didn't care, a win was a win. As soon as the blade neared Athrun threw himself back a little and struck Yzac's sword with enough force it knocked both of them off their horses, both fell hard to the ground. Athrun fell on his side while Yzac fell on his back; they were both stunned for a second and then started getting up. As he was getting up Athrun was charged at by a Duel swordsman, Athrun was easily able to deflect the attack and slash through the man's armor, as he turned around he had to quickly counter Yzac's slash. Yzac and Athrun once again entered a test of strength.

The second in command commander of the Aegis squad was starting to see a little progress towards the end of the formation, but they were crumbling in the center, and he saw the same thing towards the back. The Duel squad was starting to overwhelm them, he kept giving the order to fight and the Aegis knights never once objected and still battled on. Losses were starting to add up for them, but it didn't stop their resolve.

Yzac and Athrun were trying to get the upper edge in this fight but it was still even, until Yzac was able to push him back a little ways.

Yzac stared at him, "Such a pity, I thought you could provide a little more fight than that, you are wasting my time."

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall," Athrun replied.

Yzac smirked, "Only weaklings talk like that," he said as he charged him again.

Athrun was waiting for his charge, despite his power he had little speed, Yzac reached him and tired to thrust his sword into him, but Athrun easily moved out of the way, countering with a slash, Yzac knew he was in a little trouble, but on a lucky move, he brought his sword back up in time to counter the attack. Athrun smiled as they then shared a few more slashes of the sword.

The second in command commander was starting to bring the center back into control, when he saw what really relieved them; from the right the remaining Blitz knights were finally able to reach the left Phalanx.

"Sir," a knight said.

The second commander looked and smiled, "It appears we won the right, now lets finish this up."

The knights were once again recharged as reinforcements have arrived.

Nicol led his cavalry in and assisted the Aegis knights, but he could tell the Duel was nothing like the Buster, these knights were skilled. It was then that the remaining infantry from the Blitz arrived and all started to assist the Aegis squad. The Duel squad grew nervous as they were now being torn apart by both Aegis and Blitz squads with no way to retreat.

Yzac and Athrun paused as Yzac noticed what was happening, and he cursed at Dearka for failing.

Yzac knew his unit would be doomed, but he cared not, he was going to finish this fight here and head for the center.

"You will not stop me, I will accomplish my goal," Yzac said as he charged Athrun again.

Athrun waited and as soon as Yzac got close enough he charged at him low enough to slam his shoulder into Yzac's chest knocking him back and when Yzac was dazed Athrun slashed his sword, striking Yzac straight through his armor and across his stomach. Yzac fell straight on his stomach and dropped his sword. Athrun watched as he fell and was glad it was over, he didn't even check him as he immediately returned to assisting his unit.

The battle continued until the Duel squad was almost destroyed, a few did manage to escape and were heading back towards the center.

Athrun was proud they held the left, but he had to thank Nicol as well. Athrun approached Nicol.

"Thanks for the help," Athrun told him.

Nicol smiled, "We have both Phalanxes, we did our job, but the losses are great," Nicol said regretfully as he remembered his fallen Blitz members.

Athrun did the same, "That is why we cannot quit now; we will make our advance towards the center."

Nicol smiled, "We will not stop until ZAFT is destroyed."

Athrun smiled and they were joined by the second Aegis commander, "My Lord, we have secured the phalanx; we lost a good sixty percent of our force though."

Athrun frowned, "I understand, but it is not over prepare the men and we will give the King assistance in the center, from what I see the Emperor is making his appearance, Kira will handle him, we will take care of any other ordinary units trying to assist."

The man smiled, "As you wish My Lord."

Athrun looked at Nicol and they both got back on their horses and started riding towards the center.

Unknown to them while they were having there conversation and the Aegis, and Blitz squads were re-organizing the lone figure Athrun struck down, had gotten back up and left the Phalanx heading towards the center. Yzac was knocked out for a little while, but when he looked at his wound, his armor took most of the damage, he saw his unit struggling to escape but it didn't matter, Yzac used this and started heading towards the center to achieve his main goal.

* * *

**Center**

Kira and the rest of his unit in the center was pleased that they had a new ally, but what they saw made them get in a ready stance.

Kira watched as he saw the Emperor and the new squad break right through them.

Kira looked on as all he saw was Gil, it was the same with Mu but all he saw was Rau; all were in a ready stance as the forces approached. There was no way Kira was going to let them, just slice through them.

Kira looked around and saw Mu ready to head straight at Rau, Kira called a messenger over to him.

"Yes, My Lord," he said quickly.

Kira looked at him, "Inform Commander La Flaga, to hit them straight on with his cavalry, and have his infantry counter theirs, after that he can do as he wishes," Kira told him quickly as they were running out of time. Kira quickly told a few other messengers with some instructions for the royal guard and the ordinary battalions they had waiting. They got their messages and awaited the Kings orders.

"Yes sire," he replied as he quickly rode over to inform Mu.

Kira looked at the force approaching, "Archers!" he shouted.

The archers heard the command from their King, waited for his order to fire. Kira was hoping enough would fall here that they wouldn't be that short on numbers.

Kira watched as they approached and was waiting for the right moment.

Mu received the message, and knew it was the right decision, he wanted Rau badly, but he had to make sure they didn't break through the line first, and he was ready, all that he was waiting for was the order to charge.

The royal guard was ordered to counter their infantry units, and provide support for the Strike squad, and the other battalions in the center were order to engage the ZAFT regulars, all were prepared and awaited the Kings orders.

Gil was skilled in combat and strategy; he was even leading this charge with Rau closely behind him.

Gil ordered his cavalry to attack straight at Kira's cavalry.

Rau was given orders to engage the newly formed Strike squad, and that was perfect for him, as they rode up to the ORB army Rau was pleased at the scenery all the fallen knights and all still battling, and he knew his theory was correct all people do is slaughter themselves and Rau was enjoying every minute.

Rey and Shinn were to lead a few units of the Providence squad to support whatever needed it whether it was infantry or cavalry, that was their mission and they were prepared.

As Gil was coming closer he saw right where the ORB King was and gave the order for his units to speed up which they did.

Kira saw the chance he wanted as they sped up and Kira gave the order.

"Archers fire!" He shouted.

Immediately after he ordered that the archers did release their arrows. The arrows flew up in the sky and Kira once again unsheathed his sword followed by everyone in the center, all Kira had to do now is wait for the arrows to connect.

Gil saw the arrows fly up, but he knew he was in no danger as he was to close, as for his unit he didn't care; all he wanted was the ORB King. The rest of the units saw this and immediately tried to speed up but it was too late, the arrows struck and struck them hard. All forces were affected by this in some way as they lost fifteen percent of the force heading in the charge.

As soon as the arrows hit Kira saw the other chance he wanted. "Attack!" he shouted and all started heading straight for the enemy units.

Gil saw how his force was hit and then he heard the enemy knights charging, Gil growled a little bit and gave his men the same order, in which they quickly got back in line and began the charge.

Everything looked how Kira wanted it, the Strike was heading for the Providence, and he was headed straight for Gil, but he noticed the cavalry near Gil was starting to pass him, and Kira knew Gil was laying back, a cowardly move, but also a smart one, as Kira would have to cut through some horsemen to get to him, and at this point Kira was going to do just that, as the forces neared each other all cavalry from both sides rode into each other.

The royal guard did what the King said and they rode straight into the infantry units engaging them, they had the advantage, but they had the numbers and they would fight their hardest to win this battle.

Mu saw the Providence squad heading straight for them, and what shocked Mu was that his brother was not falling back at all, it seemed he wanted to finish him just as bad as Mu wanted to finish him. Mu rode as fast as he could and headed straight for Rau.

Rau and the Providence squad kept riding and all Rau saw was Mu, everything was going right and all Rau needed was this to work and his whole plan would be complete. The Providence squad started engaging with the Strike squad and Rau and Mu were right in front of each other.

Rau and Mu rode straight towards each other and on unison both jumped off there horses, they wanted nothing but to go sword to sword with each other with no restrictions of the horses movements. They jumped down and ran towards each other and their swords met in a thunderous clash as they connected blades.

* * *

**Near the Center**

Athrun and Nicol along with the remains of their squads watched every second of that charge and they had to admit it was a sight. They could tell the ORB center was outnumbered but they wanted to change that, they were moving as fast as they could to the center, but they had the ordinary ZAFT units to deal with and their were still quite a number of them.

"They seem to be making the final stand in the center," Nicol said.

Athrun looked at him, "We will ride in and attack them from the south, that way we should pull out this victory."

Nicol smiled, "Why not combine our two units for now?"

"Not a bad idea, Commander," Athrun called out.

The second in command of the Aegis squad rode up to him, "Yes My Lord."

Athrun looked at him, "Combine half of the heavy and light armed infantry from both units and take charge of them."

The commander nodded, "As you wish sir."

Nicol looked at him, "I will take half the cavalry and heavy armed infantry."

Athrun agreed, "Good, I will take the other half of the cavalry and the light armed infantry."

All were in agreement and they quickly spread the word and the units immediately got into their new positions. They wasted no time as they started engaging the rear of the current charge, but they had a ways to go before they could reach the King.

* * *

**Center Strike and Providence squads**

Rau and Mu rode straight towards each other and on unison both jumped off there horses, they wanted nothing but to go sword to sword with each other with no restrictions of the horses movements. They jumped down and ran towards each other and their swords met in a thunderous clash as they connected blades.

The strike and Providence squads immediately clashed with each other, there units had pretty much the same number, but the Strike unit was also in previous battle, the cavalry struck the other cavalry and the infantry struck the other infantry, it was not a good sight. Both squads were made of advanced forces that both commanders chose it was not going to be a pretty battle.

Rau and Mu were pushing each other back and forth in a test of strength.

Rau laughed, "Isn't it a wonder sight Mu?" Rau asked with no sound of concern in his voice.

Mu glared at him, "You are pretty proud of yourself aren't you, leading in more chaos."

Rau smiled, "Chaos no Mu, this is what humanity is, all are soulless beast that deserve the fate I have chosen for them."

"You have no right to place such a judgment psycho," Mu replied as he started wining the strength test.

Rau returned focus to his sword and they broke their stance, once back it was Mu who made the charge this time using both hands to slash at Rau, but Rau was able to block it with his sword.

"You still haven't learned a thing," Rau said as he quickly spun and made his own slash but Mu was able to counter his spin and block his slash, they returned to pushing each other back and forth.

"It ends today, one way or another you will fall today," Mu told him.

Rau smiled again, "Whatever happens from now on Mu, I have already achieved what I wanted, whatever the outcome of this battle, the losses will only cause for more anger and hatred, which will lead to another battle, and it won't be long before all perish," Rau said as his sanity was almost gone.

"That's is where your wrong, I believe in people and my King, so I can say if I die here, you will come with me, and I know the King will not let what you said happen." Mu said as he once again was winning in the strength battle.

Rau started growing bored, "Than I shall grant your request, goodbye little brother," Rau said as they broke their stance again and as Mu tried to counter Rau was faster than he thought as his blade was fast approaching.

The Strike and Providence squads were engaged in a fierce fight that was like the Duel Aegis one earlier and it could go either way, so far the Strike unit was holding them back and they were not breaking the line but their numbers kept coming. They knew they were in trouble but they would not give up and were prepared to fight to the bitter end for ORB.

* * *

**Nearing the Center**

A lone figure was fast approaching the center from the previous left Phalanx, Yzac was the lone figure on a horse heading straight for the center, he left a lot earlier than Athrun and Nicol, so all he had to do was get past the regular ORB battalions, which he did, the other units gave him no trouble as he headed for the center. Yzac was so fixed on his rage he no longer wanted a battle with the ORB King, he wanted the ORB King gone no matter what. Yzac blamed all of his misfortune of late on that King, and he believed the only way to rid himself of this misfortune was to get rid of that King.

Yzac kept riding until he caught up with a familiar figure among the ZAFT ranks, Yzac saw Dearka with the regulars assisting in the charge. After his unit was destroyed Dearka knew he had to do something or the Emperor would have his head, so he joined in with the regulars. Dearka looked up and noticed Yzac, he rode over to him.

Yzac glared at him, "You couldn't hold the Phalanx, and now were in trouble!" Yzac shouted.

Dearka frowned, "You didn't hold it either I can see," Dearka said as he looked around and saw no Duel unit.

"I would have if the Blitz did assist in the end," Yzac shot back.

"Well…its over now, I am just helping where I can now," Dearka replied.

Yzac smiled as he got a plan, "Good, you can help me get through the line, I want that King."

Dearka smiled, "Whatever you say," he said as they sped up and reached the front of the battle.

Yzac looked around but couldn't spot the ORB King or the Emperor, he saw the ORB knights approaching them and they started cutting through them, after a little while Yzac saw what he wanted, but he had to act fast he told Dearka something and quickly got off his horse charging at something. Dearka heard what he said and did what Yzac said.

* * *

**Center Kira and Gil**

As Gil was lying back, Kira knew he would have to cut through some horsemen to get to him, and at this point Kira was going to do just that, as the forces neared each other all cavalry from both sides rode into each other. Kira and the cavalry met up with Gils and they engaged each other.

Kira saw a few cavalry units approaching him but he made quick work of them, Kira wanted Gil and Gil alone. Gil was lying back only to wait for the perfect moment, but that moment would come a lot sooner than he would think.

Kira was wasting no time as he made short work of the cavalry members; his own cavalry was assisting him as they were trying to lessen the amount of energy he would have to use to get to Gil. Kira cut through one last cavalry member and he was right in front of Gil, Kira's cavalry was now keeping all enemy units away as Kira could focus fully on the ZAFT Emperor.

Gil saw Kira break through and he smiled, Kira rode up to Gil and they stopped as they were about ten feet away from each other.

The royal guard was doing their job well as they were not only holding the infantry from breaking through, they were pushing them back, they had some losses but it was nothing compared to the ZAFT losses, the royal guard was not stopping their assault and they knew they would have them cleared out in no time.

Kira stared at Gil and Gil stared at Kira, it was complete silence until Kira broke it.

"Look around, this is what your selfish desires have caused," Kira angrily told him.

Gil looked at him, "You should have accepted my terms, the losses mean nothing as long as I get what I desire."

Kira pointed his sword at him, "You will not win this battle, I will stop you."

Gil responded by pointing his own sword at him, "Only time will tell." Gil said as both charged at each other.

Kira heard that and knew his talking was useless, as soon as Gil finished he charged. Gil wasted no time and when they neared each other their swords met in a ferocious clash. Both Kira and Gil didn't want a battle like that so they did as Mu and Rau did and got off there horse's. Kira started circling Gil and Gil did the same, Kira's cavalry was doing a good job of keeping everyone out of there way.

Kira was studying Gil's movements from head to toe; he could tell Gil was a lot more skilled than he let on. Gil patently was doing the same, they kept going around for awhile, and neither could find what they were looking for so they charged at each other in unison. Their blades met once again in clash as they started testing their strength, Kira could tell Gil held power, but it was not enough as Kira was winning this. Gil was surprised at this Kings ability's in combat, and knew he should have been training more, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

As Kira was forcing him back Gil broke the stance, and delivered a quick vertical slash that Kira barley saw, Kira was able to block the slash but just barley. Kira now knew that Gil had a lot of speed as well. Kira tried something and was the one to break the stance, Gil saw his movements but he only at the last second saw Kira deliver a quick thrust of the sword, which Gil was just able to move away from. Gil was able to counter with a slash, but their blades met once again and they were once again trying to push each other back.

Gil smiled, "I will have this continent and you will not stop me."

Kira was tired of him, "You are a good fighter, but you lack focus," Kira told him as he broke the stance and slashed at Gil, but Gil blocked it.

"Funny, what would you know about focus child," Gil said.

Kira laughed a little, but Gil was well into his trap, Kira always studied an opponent throughout battle, and when the opponent was good, he studied harder, and Kira could now tell Gils weakness, Gil was quick and accurate, but he would leave the right side of his chest unguarded as he preformed a slash, Gil was accurate in his attacks because he left the extra few seconds go to the power and speed of his attacks, and not attacking and returning to guard in case you failed, Kira was well aware and now all he had to do was get Gil to perform one of these moves.

Kira decided to make the move as he charged and stabbed his sword at Gil, Gil saw this and countered with his sword just the way Kira wanted him to, As Kira prepared Gil broke the sword stance and made a slash towards Kira, Kira smiled as Gil slashed, Kira turned his body and the slash missed him completely, Gil was stunned at this, and what he saw next worried him.

As soon as the sword missed Kira, he moved the position of his sword and brought it upwards thrusting it straight at Gil. Gil knew he was in trouble as he saw the thrust just barley and there was no time to counter with his sword, so he tried to move his body, but the sword struck his shoulder tearing right through his armor and into his shoulder.

Kira was amazed that he was able to counter that far, but he attempted he was a good fighter. Gil immediately dropped his sword and fell to the ground; Kira stood back up and pointed the sword straight at him.

Gil watched as the sword was inches from him.

Kira glared at him, "Your time has come, you don't deserve an honorable death, but I will grant you one," Kira said as he raised his sword a little.

Gil was in trouble and he couldn't do anything, but what he saw approaching Kira from behind made him smile, Gil watched as Yzac was rushing straight towards Kira with his sword ready to strike him. Gil watched as Yzac got close and Gil knew he would have no time to react.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next part should be up by Wednesday. Bye for now.**


	68. Battle of Oceania Part Five

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

**Battle of Oceania Part Five**

**Center with Kira and Gil**

As Yzac and Dearka made their way towards the front Yzac spotted what he wanted.

"He's over there lets go," Yzac said.

Dearka looked at him and agreed, and they started engaging the Cavalry units that were trying to keep other knights from interfering, Yzac however was able to make short work of them and Dearka was backing him up but he could no longer use his bow he had to switch to his sword, but it was still working for him. Yzac and Dearka cut through the last horsemen and spotted the battle between the Emperor and the King. When Kira made his move against Gil, Yzac knew he had to react.

"This doesn't look good," Dearka said.

Yzac looked at him, "You get the Emperor, and leave him to me." Yzac told him as he got off his horse.

Dearka agreed, and got off his as well; he took Yzac's horse with his own and waited for Yzac to make his move.

Yzac saw that the Emperor was about to get struck so he maneuvered towards Kira's back and when he saw him about to make the finishing move he charged.

Gil was in trouble and he couldn't do anything, but what he saw approaching Kira from behind made him smile, Gil watched as Yzac was rushing straight towards Kira with his sword ready to strike him. Gil watched as Yzac got close and Gil knew he would have no time to react.

Kira slowly approached Gil to finish him for good, Kira noticed something was wrong and when Gil's eyes shifted Kira had a feeling he knew what it was.

Yzac was slowly charging at first but he could take it no longer as he wanted this King gone. Yzac was quiet no more as he went on a full out charge with his sword ready to impale Kira.

As Yzac charged at him fully Kira became more aware and turned his head back only to see Yzac closer than what he wanted, Gil smiled and knew he would have no time to counter attack.

Kira didn't like who close he was and did the only thing he could, Yzac was right on target and stabbed straight at him, Yzac smiled when he saw the sword go through the ORB Kings cape. Yzac was beyond relief, but it was short lived when Kira brought up the hilt of his sword connecting with his jaw knocking him back a little bit.

Yzac was shocked at what he saw, Kira became aware of Yzac's attack at the last second, and moved his body just enough that the sword did impact his cape but it missed his body completely when Kira raised his arm, the sword was between his arm and body. Kira was beyond relief at this moment and countered Yzac.

Yzac couldn't believe what he saw, and Gil was just as surprised.

Kira turned to face Yzac and Dearka took this as his chance, as he started moving closer.

Kira faced Yzac, "You again," Kira told him.

Yzac grew angry, "I have finally found you, I will make you suffer for the humiliation you gave me," Yzac said as he was referring to his scar.

Kira glared at him, "Foolish man, I will end your misery right here," Kira said as he was annoyed his battle with the Emperor was interrupted.

Yzac had enough and charged at him, Kira waited and then he charged as soon as Yzac came near and their swords connected.

Dearka saw this and rushed to the Emperor, Gil was still amazed he was beaten but he saw Dearka approaching.

Dearka knelt down to him, "My Lord, are you alright."

Gil looked at him, and said nothing he just stood up.

Dearka handed him Yzac's horse, which Gil did take.

Gil got on his horse and started overlooking the battlefield, and then looked back at Dearka, "We are leaving."

Dearka looked at him, "My Lord our army is still fighting."

Gil glared at him, "We will use that as our chance and take the remaining forces by the camp and return to ZAFT."

Dearka got back on his horse, "Whatever you say sire."

Gil and Dearka made a quick retreat using the chaos of the battlefield to head back to the camp area, Dearka didn't like this but he had to follow Gil's orders.

Kira and Yzac struggled to gain the upper edge, and Kira finally did as he pushed Yzac away. Kira saw out of the corner of his eye that Gil was escaping, and he didn't like it, but as Yzac charged again Kira had to avert his attention fully to Yzac, Yzac approached and slashed at Kira, but Kira easily blocked it.

* * *

**Center Mu and Rau**

Rau started growing bored of his battle with Mu and decided it had to end so he could enjoy the rest of this battle.

"Than I shall grant your request, goodbye little brother," Rau said as they broke their stance again and as Mu tried to counter Rau was faster than he thought as his blade was fast approaching.

Mu saw the slash heading for him and he did what he had to do, Mu positioned his body and the blade did strike his left arm, Mu felt the pain but it was necessary as he couldn't fully avoid the attack, Mu took the slash in his arm guarding his vital points, Mu then countered with his sword with a hard slash using his right arm, Rau saw this and tried to counter but Mu's slash was quicker and more powerful than expected and it knocked the sword straight out of Rau's hands. Rau was stunned by Mu's actions and Mu did smile.

Mu stared at him, "It seems its over for you."

Rau smiled, and when Mu saw that he slashed at him but Rau threw himself on the ground to avoid it, and Mu did much like Kira did to the Emperor and placed the sword to his head.

The Strike and Providence squads were still fiercely going at it, and they were starting to spread throughout the whole battlefield, they were still pretty much evened out and the losses were still equal. They were spreading out the battle and it interfered with two important duels.

Mu looked down at him, "It's over brother."

Rau smiled, "I doubt that," Rau said as he threw the dirt he cupped in his hand earlier straight into his face, the dirt did effect Mu as it got in his eyes and stunned him.

Rau saw this opportunity and ran over to retrieve his sword, after he found it he saw that the squads were getting chaotic and battles were erupting all over around him, a few regular ORB knights were charging him, Rau readied his sword as he easily cut them down. Rau looked around and could no longer find Mu as the battles were going on all around him and he was attacked again. Rau finished off this opponent and when he looked around for Mu again he saw the Emperor was hastily making a retreat from the battlefield, Rau watched as his subordinates found him.

"General," Rey said.

Rau was fixed on the Emperor and decided he needed to take care of something else.

Rau looked at the two, "The Emperor is fleeing, follow him," Rau told them.

Shinn looked at him, "You want us to look after the Emperor Sir?"

Rau looked at him, "I don't care what happens to him, but I want to know what he has planned, catch up with him, and stay near."

Rey nodded his head, "We will handle it General," they said as they started riding after the Emperor.

Rau clutched his sword tightly and returned to looking for Mu around the battlefield, as he finished off a few ORB Knights Rau found something even better.

After Mu was able to get his vision and senses back he saw that Rau was gone, but saw a few ZAFT knights hastily approaching him, Mu made short work of them and started looking around for Rau again, but the battle was getting fiercer and he had to engage them to help out his unit. Mu's wound wasn't as serious as first thought but it would slow his movements down a little.

* * *

**Center Kira and Yzac**

Kira and Yzac were in their battle stance trying to push each other back once again, but Kira could tell Yzac wasn't fighting with his senses, it was more rage, and it was making it a little easier to predict his movements. Kira once again broke the stance and knocked Yzac back.

Yzac was growing more and angrier with each passing moment, as he charged once again, Kira this time slashed his sword away and landed a fist straight to Yzac's face, which knocked him back again.

"I will not lose to you again, I will not lose," Yzac said as he charged once again, this time Kira was able to duck and with Yzac's momentum Kira flipped him straight over and Yzac landed on his back.

Kira stood back up, "A man who fights with pure hatred will never defeat me," Kira told him as he started walking away.

Yzac looked at him, "What are you doing, I will not live in shame, Finish me!" Yzac shouted.

Kira looked at him, "I will not, maybe you will learn what is really important in life," Kira said as he walked away leaving a shocked and frozen Yzac, it was as if he had lost the will to live, Kira respected Yzac as a swordsman and that was it, so he would not grant him an honorable death when he was in that state.

The battle was starting to spread, and Kira wanted to do what he could to try and get back to Gil, but the battle was going crazy and he had to fend of a few ZAFT knights that were trying to engage him, as he was cutting through them he came upon something he never expected to see.

* * *

**Close to the Center**

The former Oceania captain had got his unit back in formation, just at the same time the Blitz and Aegis squad knights arrived, the captain saw this as an opportunity to finish this battle, he and his unit headed towards these two famous squads.

"Who is that?" Nicol asked.

Athrun looked at the approaching man, "Be alert." Athrun said.

The captain did what he did when he met the ORB King; he approached them alone and told them the whole story.

Athrun and Nicol were impressed, and since Kira gave them his trust they decided to as well.

"I appreciate this," the captain said as his unit joined in ranks with the other two and hastily approached the center battle.

The ZAFT units saw the reinforcements approaching them and they had to stop their advance to counter them, but the two main ORB units with the former Oceania knights were easily cutting through them.

The regulars of the ZAFT army were now falling almost unit by unit, they were disorganized especially when the squad leaders saw the Emperor falling back and not giving the word for his units to do the same. The ZAFT units were now reaching critical numbers.

* * *

**Middle of the Center**

The battle was starting to spread, and Kira wanted to do what he could to try and get back to Gil, but the battle was going crazy and he had to fend of a few ZAFT knights that were trying to engage him, as he was cutting through them he came upon something he never expected to see.

Rau clutched his sword tightly and returned to looking for Mu around the battlefield, as he finished off a few ORB Knights Rau found something even better.

Kira finished off a ZAFT Providence member only to find the man who shot him only a month ago, Rau finished off the ORB Strike member and saw the man he shot a month ago, and Rau couldn't be more pleased, this would be just as good if not a better match than his brother.

Kira looked straight at him and raised his sword.

Rau smiled, "Look what we have here, still alive ORB King," Rau said as he raised his sword at Kira.

Kira glared at him, Kira knew it was mostly because of this man that a lot of this has happened, and this was one he was not going to show mercy to.

"Alive and well I am, how unfortunate you will not be for much longer," Kira replied.

Rau laughed, "So different but so much like your father you are, I did serve ORB once you know."

Kira continued to glare at him, "You far surpass my father's treachery especially if you were too monstrous for him, I know the story all to well, and after what you have done the world will not miss you."

Rau smiled, "I simply led the people to their true destiny, look around, the world will never change, why slow the suffering down, let it end now."

"You are far beyond crazy, I refuse to give up faith in people as you have," Kira angrily replied.

Rau laughed, "How naïve you are, people will never change."

"As long as people are alive there is hope, and I will lead my people down that path," Kira shot back.

Rau grew annoyed, "You waste my time, I will add your death to my victory over humanity!" Rau shouted angrily.

"Enough talk," Kira shouted in reply.

"Than this is the last battle for one of us," Rau shouted again as he charged straight at Kira, Kira wasn't going to just stand their and he countered his charge, as they neared each other their swords also clashed fiercely.

**Onogoro Castle**

As the day was winding down back at Onogoro, Lacus had not left the balcony of Kira's chambers, she stared at the sky doing the only thing she could at the moment and that was hope for ORB's victory, and hope that Kira would return, she remembered well his promise and it did bring a small smile to her face, but it did subside her worry, she placed her hands on her heart, and felt all the feeling and love she had for him knowing all to well, that Kira would somehow feel it as well, wherever he was at the moment.

* * *

**Center near ZAFT Camp**

As Gil and Dearka quick made the retreat they used the ZAFT units as a decoy so they could get out of that battle zone, Gil was still in shock that he lost that battle, he had never lost a battle.

Gil observed the remaining units they had on the battlefield and just as he broke through and saw the Aegis, Blitz and Oceania units make their charge they knew this battle would be over, some units that saw Gil retreating quickly followed, as they didn't know what to do.

They reached the camp area and Sai approached them.

"Are you alright sire," Sai asked as Gil came to a stop.

Gil glared at him, "What do you think, my army is on the verge of being destroyed."

Sai jumped at the comment.

"What should we do now sire?" Dearka asked.

Gil looked at him, "Take whatever units we have left and return to Messiah."

Sai looked shocked, "But sire, nothing will stand in the way from them following us."

Gil glared at him, and that was when Rey and Shinn finally appeared.

Gil looked at Sai, "I doubt the ORB King will follow, he won't risk going into ZAFT land yet, somehow he came here only to stop our invasion."

"One thing sire, our losses are enormous, my squad is practically gone, and our army will be weakened for awhile, possibly years."

Gil looked at him, "Not quite, I have another card up my sleeve, we have lost this battle, and ORB thinks the same thing, we will return to Messiah in defeat, and when the time is right I will use my ace in the hole."

Dearka and Sai looked confused.

Gil turned and noticed Rey and Shinn, "What are you two doing here?"

Rey looked at him, "My Lord, the general told us to look after you," he lied.

Gil smiled, "Very well, let's begin the retreat."

Rey and Shinn nodded and all that were left started retreating, leaving the rest of the force to keep ORB busy for as long as possible, they were the sacrificial lambs.

The few units that were left started retreating with the Emperor back to Messiah, Dearka wondered what happened to Yzac but he figured he would be able to handle himself and all headed out of the battlefield.

* * *

**Center of the Battlefield**

The Strike and Providence units were both on their last legs but what the ZAFT units saw made them practically give up, the units led by Athrun, Nicol and the captain, had broken through the regulars and were now attacking the Providence unit. They now had to fend off attacks from all sides but they knew it was hopeless.

Mu couldn't find Rau anywhere, but he didn't really have time to look as he was being attacked by ZAFT knights, Mu gut through a few of them and when he saw Athrun and Nicol he smiled.

Athrun and Nicol noticed him and cut through a few knights and reached him.

"Still alive Mu," Athrun asked as he saw Mu's wound.

Mu smiled, "Alive and kicking."

Nicol looked at him, "What about your wound?"

Mu looked at his wound and then back up to Nicol, "This is nothing a bottle of liquor won't cure later."

All got a chuckle out of this as they were suddenly attacked again.

"I guess we will celebrate later," Mu said as he blocked a slash.

Athrun and Nicol had slight smiles as they to countered attacks.

The Providence unit was falling one after another and the three were finally able to break through to where Kira was and they were shocked at what they saw.

**Kira and Rau**

"Than this is the last battle for one of us," Rau shouted again as he charged straight at Kira, Kira wasn't going to just stand their and he countered his charge, as they neared each other their swords also clashed fiercely.

As their blades met, Kira could tell this guy was almost if not better than the Emperor, as the blades were against each other Kira found himself being pushed back. Rau smiled as he was starting to gain the upper edge.

Kira was using all his strength and Rau felt it, as he was being pushed back, Rau and Kira knew they were getting no where so both broke their stance at once, and Kira used it as an opportunity to strike at Rau, Rau barley saw the quick slash and did his best to counter it, and the blades met again.

They were once again trying to push each other back.

Rau smiled, "Mu has trained you well, but it will not be enough."

Kira looked at him, "He is a great teacher, and it is unfortunate I will not be able to grant him his wish of finishing you, but I will do it for him," Kira said as Rau found himself going back again, Kira was surprised he was going back this easy and decided to be a little more cautious in case he was up to something.

As Rau saw Kira starting to hesitate he used it to his advantage, he broke the stance and delivered a quick thrust of his sword towards Kira, Kira saw him break the stance and stab his sword but he was able to evade it and counter with a slash but Rau blocked that. As Rau blocked it he countered with a slash of his own and the swords once again met, Kira blocked his slash and tired a thrust maneuver, but Rau parried it. Rau spun completely around and tired a vertical slash but Kira was able to move his sword upwards to block it.

Both were starting to get a little tired of this battle as it was back in forth for a good fifteen minutes straight. Each one knew that the first to make a mistake in this duel would be the one to fall.

As their swords were pressed up against each other, Rau noticed that Kira seemed to start struggling for breath, which meant that the wound he delivered a month ago must have not been one hundred percent healed or it did enough damage to make it so Kira was not able to go to long in something that used a lot of physical strength, and he was right, Kira's wound was still not fully healed as it was starting to ware on him, Rau smiled and knew he would just have to hold on a little longer.

Kira started becoming aware that his old wound was starting to give away, as the doctor told him before he left he would not be able to go in a long enduring battle yet, but Kira had no choice to fight this battle. Kira knew he had to end this quick.

Rau decided not to waste anymore time and he broke the stance and stabbed at Kira again, and his suspicions were confirmed as Kira's counter was slower than all the last ones. Kira blocked it, and Rau saw his chance, Rau pushed his weight straight into Kira's body knocking him back a little ways, Kira knew he was in trouble, and Rau saw his chance and slashed straight at Kira, Kira saw it at the last second and threw his body backwards evading a critical hit but the blade slashed across his thigh causing minor but in a battle like this serious damage. Kira fell straight on his back, not evening worrying about his leg at the moment, the blood flowed from it. The wound was not serious but it would slow him down in battle, and for an opponent like Rau that was not good. Rau smiled at the result.

"It appears it's over King," Rau said as he slowly approached him.

Kira was not afraid of death, but something would not let him just go like that, the pain and warmth he felt in his heart told him he had to survive, Kira's thought went to who was waiting for him at the castle, and would not be able to take his death, Kira smiled as he remembered Lacus.

Rau was right up to Kira, "It is over King, know well that all will suffer while your gone, but your people and that slave you are so fond of will join you," Rau said as he stabbed down at Kira.

As soon as Rau said that, Lacus' face flew straight into Kira's mind, and he quickly brought up his sword and blocked Rau's stab.

Rau was shocked, and started using two hands to try and pry the sword down, but to no avail, Kira looked straight into Rau's eyes, but this time they were not dark like normal, they were full of hope, and filled with the desire to fulfill the promise to the woman he was going to marry. Kira started using his sword to push Rau back and he rose to his feet.

Rau didn't know what was going on, Rau backed off immediately and looked into the eyes of this King, but it wasn't for long as Kira used the last of his strength and charge at Rau. Rau saw this and did the same, as soon as they got close they both swung their swords and Rau was shocked at what happened. As soon as their swords connected Rau's broke in half, Rau knew it was over.

Kira broke Rau's sword with his slash but it didn't stop him he recovered from the attack and slashed at him again, this time connecting with his chest, his armor shattered and his wound was deep. Rau couldn't believe what happened. Rau stumbled back a little and Kira slowly approached him.

Kira looked into Rau's eyes, "You brought this on yourself," Kira told him.

Rau smiled, "This will change nothing, my theory is correct, there will be more war." Rau said one last time.

Kira moved his sword impaled it straight into Rau's body; Rau felt the sword go through and kept smiling. Kira removed his blade, and Rau fell never removing the grin on his face, he was gone as soon as he hit the ground.

Kira watched him fall, and noticed he wasn't alone; he looked over and saw four figures watching him as they arrived just as he began his last attack.

The Strike and the rest of the units were finally able to bring the Providence unit down completely, minus the few that got away, including Yzac, as a member saw him in the same spot Kira left him and threw him on a horse getting them out of there, the remaining Providence unit fled noticing that the remaining units were already gone, they wasted no time and tried to catch up to the Emperor.

The ORB forces watched them go and they knew they had the victory, but as they looked around it wasn't really that great a victory.

Kira saw the four figures rush up to them.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked as he and Nicol grabbed on to Kira who looked sort of out of it.

Kira smiled, "I will live."

Mu looked down at Rau for a few seconds and then approached Kira, "Good work kid, this victory is yours."

Kira looked at Mu, "Sorry I finished him, it should have been you."

Mu smiled, "You just saved me the trouble kid, the ZAFT units are taking off."

Kira looked around and it was not a pretty sight, knights from both forces were scattered throughout the battlefield, and Kira knew it was going to turn out like this. The remaining ORB forces were starting to gather near the Strike unit.

"What is next, should we head into ZAFT?" Mu asked.

Kira looked at him, and at his knights, "No, we will not pursue them, our goal is accomplished, Gil lost enough that it will take him awhile to recover if he ever does, his army number are very low, by the time he can raise another force like this he would be dead, besides our knights have done their job well, we will head home, but first we have one last thing to do" Kira said as he looked over at the Oceania captain.

Mu looked at him, "Great choice kid, but what's left to do?"

"We will help them rid this former off all remaining ZAFT presence as promised," Kira said.

The captain smiled, "You truly are a Great King, our cities were destroyed, but our villages still remain and that's were our families are."

Kira smiled, "We will help you, but first we rest."

All got a little chuckle out of this, the knights past around the word of what happened and they now erupted in cheer for what they accomplished. After their small celebration they returned to there camp, and all Kira thought about was Lacus. He had fulfilled his promise and now all he had to do was take care of a few things here and then he could return to her.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the next one will be up by Thursday, Bye for now.**


	69. New Future

**(AN): Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

**New Future**

**ORB**

**Oceania Lands**

After night came upon the battlefield, Kira and the remaining ORB knights returned to the camp to get rested and to decided how they wanted to proceed. Kira and Mu's wounds were tended and all of them returned to the main tent to come up with a new strategy. Kira ordered the remaining knight battalion leaders to give him a count of how many were lost in the battle, it was going to take awhile but they promised to have the number by the morning. Kira went over all the details with the former Oceania captain on where their villages were so they could route out all remaining ZAFT presence in this land, after the captain gave Kira all he needed, Kira ordered Athrun and Mu, and Nicol each to take their units and any additional support they needed to get the ZAFT presence out. Kira and the captain would take the biggest village, Kira would leave most of his force here to take care of the deceased, it pained him that he couldn't return them to ORB, but they could not risk disease to spread from the dead. Kira made the painful decision to have them disposed of at this very spot, and after the count was given to him the knights were ordered to do just that, along with ZAFT's fallen knights.

When the morning hit Kira got the count he wanted, ninety thousand of ORB's knights would not be returning home with them, most were from the main squads, and Kira was sadden that they would not be able to get a proper burial. His knights came in with ZAFT's count as well and that neared two hundred thousand, mostly because a lot of their knights were not ready for battle, and it was a pity they had an Emperor who didn't care.

After Kira got the count they set out on a week long mission to rid Oceania of ZAFT presence, the five of them each led units to a number of villages and to the surprise whatever ZAFT forces remained surrendered immediately, the former Oceania noble traitors were also arrested and charged with treason against the former nation. All villages were beyond relief to see ORB's forces, and they were once again free from ZAFT's control. It took a week to accomplish this and Kira was prepared to head his forces back home, he promised Oceania aide and would assist in rebuilding their country, but the people objected immediately, and the reason they did was because they wanted to become part of ORB. Rebuilding their nation would only cause ZAFT or something else to conquer it again. Kira promised he would help, but the people asked to be a new territory of ORB. Kira was honored they wanted this and accepted.

The people were overjoyed and Oceania was now a part of ORB, Kira sent out his forces to set up a new border patrol near the newly formed border to ZAFT, Kira rewarded the captain by making him part of his council back at ORB. The captain was honored to have such a ruler and the people agreed as well. Oceania's former force was now being trained to become more ORB units, and some were even starting to be integrated into ORB's other units.

As Kira was prepared to set back to Onogoro, the Oceania people decided to do something to thank this King and they were going to see him off in proper fashion. They even found out the King was going to marry and they promised to celebrate the occasion, and the captain was even invited. The fallen knights were cleared out and given the best send off they could, and they set fire to the remains just to be sure no disease would be spread… Kira and the captain decided to build a monument to remember what had happened here today, so it would be forever remembered. The day came for Kira's departure and Oceania saw him off like the hero he was, Kira was grateful to his new people and the remaining units started to make the journey home. Kira and the rest were relieved that they fended off another ZAFT attack and hoped it would forever remain like that.

* * *

**ZAFT Lands**

Back at Messiah, Gil returned with a far less army than he had, Andrew was the first to notice and he smiled as ORB was the one victorious, it surprised him that Kira left this many go, but he new if he did the kid had a reason to do so. Gil returned in absolute defeat, and would not see anyone for days. Dearka found Yzac, who was still in a state of shock and it looked as if he lost the will to live. Yzac was beaten again, and this time it looked a little too much for him. Rey and Shinn received news of Rau's defeat, and both didn't take that news lightly. Rey was angrier about the news than Shinn and they vowed to get even with this ORB King someday. Gil was still not seeing anybody, but he did not pity his defeat. Gil knew his numbers were low, and it would take years to raise a massive force like that again, but he decided he would take care of that by using his last playing card. Azeral on the other hand couldn't be more pleased about the outcome and his and Jibril's plan was going to be easier on this side, but a little more difficult for Jibril, but Azeral knew he could handle himself.

Gil was prepared to use his final card, but it would take a few months if not a year to get it ready to use, he finished it and was now ready to begin.

* * *

**ORB Lands**

**City**

The ORB citizens received word of another ZAFT massive defeat, as it wasn't soon after Kira left they found out what was going on. The citizens erupted as they found out ZAFT was almost totally destroyed, they had celebration every night and it would not stop unit their King returned, they even heard about Oceania becoming apart of ORB, and that would increase their trade and bring a better economic development to all in the country.

**Castle**

Kira sent several messengers after the battle, which is how the city found out, Kira wanted to make sure everyone would stop their worry. The castle was pleased that everything went alright, and now they could prepare for the Kings wedding which was scheduled a week after his return.

Via and Cagalli got a letter from Kira and Athrun, Cagalli was the only one to read Athrun's letter, Via and Cagalli read Kira's message and they were beyond relief that everything was alright.

Murrue also got a message, but hers was from Mu, she couldn't contain her laughter as she read it, as Mu was still being Mu, in fact since Rau was gone, he seemed to be a lot better, she could tell by his words.

Jibril was able to get word, and like with Azeral they decided to put their matters on hold for the time being until they could find another way to go about what they had planned, and for the time being he would just act like he has been and draw no suspicion to himself.

Lacus was the final one to receive a message, it was from Kira saying he was alright and everything went well, but the other was a private message just for her. As soon as Lacus received it she couldn't stop reading it, Kira told her it was his promise to her that kept him alive, he lived for her. He stated he was looking forward to marrying her upon his return and was eager to start their lives together. Lacus had to wipe away the tears as she read it, she couldn't be happier. Lacus read it at least a hundred times a day until his return.

* * *

**Onogoro City The army returns**

As the returning ORB army made its return the battalions returned to their bases, while the others returned to the cities and villages they guarded. Athrun gave his second in command the go ahead to take the remaining Aegis squad back to Boaz, as he and Nicol were going to stay in Onogoro until the wedding, which was exactly a week away. Nicol was grieving over the loss of his second in command but he gave the next in line the duty of seeing the remaining squad back to Josh-a.

As they were nearing Onogoro the Strike squad headed to the base that was constructed for them a little way's from Onogoro. Mu resumed his duty as head of the royal guard and the Kings personal bodyguard. As they neared Onogoro it was already dark out, they could have gotten a grand entrance if they arrived in the morning, but all they wanted to do was get home, as they approached the city it was in it's seventh night of celebration, ever since they got word of the victory a week ago.

They stopped as they saw the city gate.

"What are we stopping for kid, the parties in there," Mu said as he wanted to have fun, as he did after every victory, but they were a little busy to have one in Oceania, even though the captain offered one, but they wanted to get home.

Kira smiled, "I vowed that the next time I saw this city, it would be as I left it, if we lost that conflict this city would be in flames right about now."

Mu looked at the city, "You kept your vow kid, so you should have fun, let's go," Mu said as he started heading towards the city.

Athrun and Nicol watched from afar, and they found it funny.

Kira smiled and started riding again, when he got an idea, he really wasn't in the mood to celebrate yet, so he decided to take his own entrance in.

"Athrun," Kira called out to Athrun.

Athrun rode up next to him.

Kira looked at him, "Take Tori in for me, I have something to take care of."

Athrun looked confused, and he remembered what he saw in Kira's chambers when left for Messiah, Kira wanted to use his entrance to get into the castle.

"What about the party Kira?" Athrun asked.

Kira smiled, "The people didn't know we would return today, and I doubt the ones left will be sober enough to remember us returning."

Athrun laughed as he remembered what a victory party does to this city, "I will handle it." Athrun said as he held Tori in one hand while Kira got off, he could use one of his entrances outside the city to connect to the one that led to his chambers.

As Kira thanked him and began to walk away Athrun spoke, "You sure about this Kira, after all this is your victory."

Kira smiled as he looked around, "No my friend, it was ORB's victory," Kira said as he ran off to his entrance that was not to far away.

Athrun smiled as he couldn't be prouder of his King, best friend, and soon to be brother in law, but now Athrun only had thoughts of seeing his fiery wife to be.

All the royal guard and the rest of them rode up to the city gates and the guards smiled widely as they saw them, but they were a little shocked not to see the King, but Athrun covered for him, the guards bought his story and opened the gates, As the royal guard rode in, the remaining people that were able to still stand did greet the caravan, they didn't see their King, but it was dark so they just figured they missed him, Athrun and the rest did continue to greet until they reached the castle, with the exception of Mu, who jumped right down and started partying with the remaining people who were still able to see straight. The castle gates opened and they rode in.

**Castle**

Kira went through his entrances like he always did and when he reached to where his chamber entrance was he slowly opened it, as the door to his secret entrance opened, Kira slowly walked in to find Lacus asleep, which he expected her to be. Kira smiled and he swore her beauty multiplied each time he looked at her, as he slowly shut the entrance and as it closed he slowly looked at her sleeping form, he slowly approached her removing his sword and putting it in the place he always did. As his sword was placed down, he looked at her more closely and saw that she was clutching the letter he sent to her after they won the battle. Kira smiled again and slowly leaned in placing a small kiss on the top of her head, before retreating to remove his equipment, but as he was turning away Lacus grabbed his arm.

Lacus didn't notice Kira, come in, but as she was asleep and Kira kissed her head, she felt the sensation she had not felt in a long time and woke right up; as she opened her eyes slowly she could see the figure moving away, and though she didn't see his face she knew exactly who it was.

Kira felt as Lacus grabbed his hand and he smiled as he slowly turned around, as Kira turned around his eyes met with hers, those blue eyes he had not seen for what seemed like forever, but if saw as the tears started to form in them.

Lacus saw his eyes and that was it, he kept his promise, she knew by the letter he sent her, but it was not the same as seeing him in person, and she couldn't control herself.

Kira smiled and was about to say something when Lacus instantly kissed him very passionately, Kira smiled as he missed this, and returned it with equal passion, after about a good five minutes they slowly broke it.

"If that is the welcome I get when I return, I suppose I should go away more often," Kira told her softly.

Lacus blushed at his statement, "Your back, you kept your word."

Kira smiled, "I told you I would never break my word to you," Kira said as he kissed her again, and Lacus just melted into it.

As Athrun and the rest of the royal guard made their way into the castle, the whole castle practically woke to greet them. Cagalli met Athrun at the entrance and it was safe to say, he would be occupied for a little while. Nicol smiled at their actions, and Via who had got up to see them return as well decided to leave them alone, but she wondered where her son was. Nicol however filled her in and she smiled as she heard where he was. Murrue was awake as well and when she asked where Mu was she sighed, shook her head and went back into the castle, as she knew Mu would probably not be able to find the castle until the morning that was how he was at these celebrations.

Up in Kira's chambers Kira and Lacus never removed each other from each others arms, they spent the rest of the night just with each other, speaking about everything that happened and what was going to happen in a week. Lacus smiled widely as Kira brought up the wedding, the town was already in preparation for it, and all they had to do now was set up for it. They spent the rest of the night like they did the first time they met face to face and just enjoyed being with one another.

* * *

**Onogoro One day before the wedding**

As the week went on Kira refused any state matters for now, and did not brief anyone on anything, all he wanted to do was focus on the wedding. The invitations were sent out weeks ago, and the guests arrived much like they did when they had the ball, however this time the normal people would get to enjoy this a little bit. Kira and Lacus decided to get married in ORB's grandest cathedral, which was located near the center of the city. The reverend Malchio would be the one to perform the royal wedding ceremony.

They would have the wedding in the cathedral and then they would publicly make the trip back to the castle were the reception, which only invited guests could attend would be held. The only place big enough was the ballroom, but this time Mu made sure to have security everywhere. In fact after he recovered from his hang over that was all he worked on for the week. As a bodyguard he didn't like the fact that Kira and the new Queen Lacus would make a public ride back to the castle, but they wanted to share some of this with the people. Mu had security in the crowds and the best archers they had on the rooftops. The royal guard would be present everywhere, in the cathedral, the road and even in the reception. Mu was very satisfied with what was set up security wise.

The staff had prepared the ballroom during the week and everything was set up. Some ordinary citizens throughout the city decorated everything, and people were already staying in one spot so they could get a glimpse of the King and Queen as they returned to the castle.

Lacus' dress was finished by the finest tailors in ORB and was guarded all the way to the castle, along with the other garments she would wear. Lacus stored it in the other room she was given in the castle, but she was not going to let Kira see it until right before the wedding. Kira had special garments made from himself as well, but it wouldn't look that different. Kira had the two remaining rings that were to go with the pendants guarded round the clock and they were already at the cathedral under heavy security. The wedding ceremony would also crown Lacus as the new Queen.

The people of both the castle and city were really getting anxious as they were working extremely hard to make this wedding perfect for the two of them. They believed that would be the least they could do for Kira and Lacus as they have both done a lot for the people. Everything was ready and all that was left was the big day tomorrow. The city was planning another celebration, and merchant, and shop owners expected a lot of business throughout this occasion as people were coming from all around ORB.

Athrun and Nicol were looking forward to the wedding, for Athrun it would be what he would have to go through in Boaz, when him and Cagalli had their own wedding. Nicol was just happy for all of them, as he was selected to lead the orchestra in the reception hall, and he honorably agreed.

Mu wouldn't get much sleep this night at all, he had the royal guard placed throughout the city, he was not going to repeat the mistake that happened at the ball, but Kira's request was not to make it hard for the citizens to enjoy themselves, which made it difficult for Mu, but he would get it done. Patrols were going throughout the castle and cathedral as a precaution.

As it was nearing the end of the day Kira and Lacus were having their final conversation before they parted, not seeing each other until they arrived at the cathedral. They were in the room Lacus would stay in for the night, just enjoying the view from the balcony.

"Nervous?" Kira softly asked her.

Lacus smiled, "I have to admit I am, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

Kira smiled, "I am pleased My Lady, but I think we should just forget about that whole not seeing each other until tomorrow," Kira said jokingly.

Lacus turned around to face him with that famous look Kira loved, "I hope you are joking, My King."

Kira chuckled, "I changed a lot of traditions already throughout my reign, why not change no more?" Kira said as he knew Lacus really wanted to do everything right for the wedding.

Lacus looked at him again, "Unless you want to spend the wedding night alone, I suggest you drop that subject My King," Lacus said as she wanted to see how he would react.

Kira frowned, but he knew she was trying to see his reaction, "Well I suppose we could wait on that subject," Kira said as Lacus instantly spun around and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Kira asked.

Lacus smiled, "For teasing me."

Kira chuckled, "Well considering the threat, I'm the one that should be upset," Kira joked again.

Lacus blushed, and they both got a small laugh out of that.

Kira walked back up to her and embraced her, which she returned, "I had better be going now, but I look forward to our day tomorrow." Kira told her softly.

Lacus looked up at him, "As do I," Lacus said as the two once again shared a small but slightly passionate kiss, after a few minutes Kira slowly broke away.

"Until tomorrow then," Kira told her as he walked out of the room she would stay in tonight and headed back to his own chambers.

Lacus smiled and watched him leave, she was beyond excited for the wedding tomorrow, she slowly retreated to the bed and she found it hard to fall asleep but she was able to.

Kira was having the same problem as he tried to sleep, he looked back at his accomplishments against ZAFT and how it led him to where he was now, he thought about each encounter with Lacus since they met. He found it hard to sleep but he did as he thought of her.

The night passed and soon the morning sun rose to the day of the wedding.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you liked this chapter; the final chapter will be up by the weekend. I will combine how they had royal weddings in the past, with the way they are done now, and probably add a few things in myself so it might be something completely different from both. Bye for now.**


	70. Wedding

**(AN): I want to thank all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventy**

**Wedding**

**ORB**

As the day of the wedding came the people throughout ORB were aware of this day, the people that could, from all villages and cities, even the new ORB area of Oceania, people came to the capitol of Onogoro to share the best they could in this event. There would be celebrations in every town and city.

The three major cities did their best to celebrate the occasion. There was massive celebration throughout the city of Boaz and Josh-a, even with their leaders attending they were still going to celebrate. There was small yet concise celebration in Logos, but it was a mostly still a pro-slave city that hated the new laws and despised the act of the King marring a former one, but that was not all the people.

The villages and towns were also doing their best to celebrate, as people would gather at the exact moment the wedding was scheduled to begin and celebrate. The newly formed ORB area of Oceania was doing the same thing, for their new leader. The knights that had to guard the borders and that were at their base camps would do something as well.

The whole country was going to celebrate this occasion the best they could.

* * *

**Onogoro**

Throughout the streets the people were all either preparing for the celebrations, or they were patiently waiting for the moment when they could see the new royal couple return to the castle. The town was extremely lively and business was booming around making the merchants and shop owners very happy. The wedding was scheduled for the afternoon, and they still had some time to go. It was a real pleasant aura around the city.

The final arrivals had arrived as well, and that was the Oceania unit captain and a few knights that now bore the ORB symbol. This was the first time they saw the city and they couldn't believe the sight of it, the city was far bigger than what they had ever expected, they were invited to both the wedding and the reception, but at first they just wanted to look around the city.

**Lacus' Families Mansion**

After the return of Kira a week ago, Lacus' family had been preparing for the wedding. Bill and Rachel were extremely excited for this wedding, especially Rachel since she would get to be the flower girl. Mear was looking forward to this as well, she was glad her oldest sister was finally able to be happy. The only people who were both looking forward to and dreading this moment were Siegel and Eileen. Siegel was happy for his daughter and he support this marriage, but Lacus was always going to be his little girl. However he knew he was leaving her in very good hands, with Kira. Eileen already started fighting the tears, she could not be happier for her daughter.

All of them were getting ready early as Eileen wanted to see her before the ceremony, as did Mear and Rachel. Siegel decided he would wait as long as possible, he was happy but he wanted to hold on to her as long as possible, so he decided to take Bill to the cathedral and they would wait for the wedding to begin.

Once again they were getting ready with the clothes they had chosen, and they were far fancier than what they wore at the ball. Mear and the rest of the siblings were once again ready before their parents as Siegel and Eileen wanted everything to be perfect for Lacus' wedding.

Mear and Rachel were dressed in fairly similar clothes; they each wore a stunning dress that was a dark shade of pink. They knew Lacus loved that color and they wanted to do it for her. Bill was wearing a garment that would match his fathers. They were all ready and once again awaiting on their parents.

Siegel and Eileen were once again taking their sweet time in getting ready, more Siegel than Eileen. Eileen wore a dress that was like her two youngest daughters but it had an extra shade of light blue in it. Siegel was finally able to prepare his garments that were exactly like his sons. Eileen was prepared to head to the castle but she noticed Siegel seemed to be daydreaming. Eileen approached him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Siegel looked at her, "I can't believe this day is here, when she was born I never even thought she would be able to have a proper wedding considering what we were."

Eileen smiled as she remembered that slaves were not allowed to properly marry, as they never had a wedding, and it almost brought a tear to her eyes knowing their children would be able to marry.

Eileen looked at him, "Things have changed, and I am glad they did, she really deserves everything she has, she is marrying a wonderful man who loves her, and she will soon be our Queen."

Siegel smiled, "I know that, I can finally let her go," Siegel said.

Eileen smiled, "Your right, now lets get going, I want to see her before the wedding."

Siegel smiled, "I will take Bill and we will leave you ladies alone, I will see her in the cathedral, I want to be able to hold out as long as possible."

Eileen chuckled, "I will tell her, now let's go." Eileen said as Siegel followed her.

They went down the stairs and saw all their children waiting for them, they smiled and soon all of them left the house. Eileen and the rest of them had a carriage that would take them to the castle; the other one that was sent over was for Siegel and Bill as they would head straight to the Cathedral.

**Castle**

People in the castle were going just as crazy with the final preparations; they wanted to make sure everything was perfect. The chiefs had been preparing a major feast for the reception later; the maids were making final decorations and cleaning to the ballroom where this reception would be held. The royal guard was already in their positions; they were going to make sure nothing happened here like it did at the ball. Most guards never left their positions while others were patrolling the castle making sure no one would seek in.

Cagalli and Via were also starting to get ready for this wedding, they stopped by and saw Lacus earlier and they could tell she was beyond happy. They spent some time talking with her and after that they wanted to give her a little time to herself.

Cagalli and Via left to prepare to leave.

In her chambers Via was preparing for this wedding as she and Murrue were having a conversation like they did when they had the ball.

Murrue was wearing a dress that was a lot like Via's but different; it was dark blue and looked very fancy. Via would eventually wear a blue one with a few shades of pink in it. Murrue was already prepared as she was waiting for Via to finish so they could head to the wedding.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Murrue asked.

Via finished and walked out, "I will be fine, I am just finally glad this day is here," she said as she had to wipe away a tear.

Murrue smiled.

Via looked at her, "I am beyond proud of Kira, and I am honored to have Lacus as my new daughter, I can finally relax knowing both of my children will be happy."

Murrue smiled again, "We should get going My Lady."

Via smiled, "Alright let's go."

They said as they started leaving heading for the castle, Lacus and Kira were going to arrive separately. Each one had to arrive at the cathedral at different times. Via and Murrue knew Lacus was probably with her family now and wanted to give them some time so they left for the cathedral. Via and Murrue were going to ride with Cagalli, and Merna.

Athrun and Nicol were already ready and they had to do a few things first. The former Oceania captain arrived and was walking with them. They were going to head for the cathedral but Athrun wanted to check in on Kira. Each one was wearing their commanders garments with both their squads symbol and ORB's symbol. The captain had just ORB's symbol and the former Oceania symbol as it was now his unit's symbol.

"Nicol, will you take the captain to the cathedral, I will check in and ride with Kira to the cathedral," Athrun told them.

Nicol and the captain smiled as they agreed, and left heading to the cathedral.

Athrun was going to head Kira's chambers, but first he wanted to check in on Cagalli. When he reached her chambers he heard her arguing with Merna. Athrun was being devious and he opened the door revealing Cagalli in her green dress and his heart was going crazy. Merna and Cagalli were arguing because she didn't like the dress. Athrun smiled as he saw that and it was noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun looked at her, "You look great."

Cagalli blushed, and Merna knew she wouldn't say anymore. Athrun and Cagalli shared a few words and soon a quick kiss, as they had to get going, after Cagalli left Merna gave Athrun a thank you look and those two quickly left to the carriage that would take them to the cathedral.

Athrun kept walking until he reached Kira's chambers.

Mu on the other hand was already at the cathedral and back at the castle, he was traveling the route Kira would take the whole time, and he had to return to escort Kira to the cathedral. Kira insisted he take Mu and a few royal guards as his escort and leave Lacus with the majority of the guard, Mu objected but he knew he wouldn't change Kira's mind. He was wearing his regular armor and garments as he would be working mostly the whole time, but he was looking forward to hitting the booze later.

Mu finally returned to the castle and was waiting for Kira to arrive at the gate so he could escort him.

* * *

**Cathedral**

As Mu wanted and check a few hundred times the cathedral was well secured, they had knights in all positions and patrolling constantly. The cathedral was set up and decorated nicely. It had to opposing doors in the back that aisle's connected with the main aisle leading to the front where the reverend would perform the ceremony. Kira and Lacus would each come out one door in the back and meet in the center walking down the main aisle to the reverend. The rings were already up at front still under heavy guard.

The first ones to arrive at this cathedral were the reverend, followed by Siegel and Bill. They would sit in the first row along with the rest of their family on the left side. The second row was reserved for Lacus' friends and some of the orphanage staff and some of the children. On the right side front row was where Kira's main family of Via, Cagalli and Athrun, and Merna would be seated. In the second row would be the honored guests such as Mu, Murrue, Nicol and the Oceania captain. Each of these rows would be double guarded. Each row on back was the invited guests from around the country.

Each row had one knight on each side and each isle would have a knight placed four feet apart. Knights surrounded the outside and Mu was satisfied with the results. Kira's main horse Tori was already brought and standing in the ready. The royal guard that would escort both Kira and Lacus would take positions behind and in front of the horse making sure they would be well guarded for the return to the castle.

As soon as Siegel arrived he was greeted by the reverend and he just sat back to take all this in.

**Outside**

As the time was drawing near more and more people started gathering around the path Kira would take and more people wanted to get any glimpse of whoever they could. The streets were packed but they were surrounded by an entire unit of Onogoro's units to make sure the people couldn't rush on the streets. As the invited guests started arriving all of them took their assigned seats as pre-instructed, and the cathedral filled up fast. One of the last of the regulars to arrive were all three of Lacus' friends as she invited each of them. Miriallia had to drag both Tolle and Kuzzy to this event. When they arrived at the cathedral the guards checking the invitations cleared them and they walked in. Another guard escorted them to where they would sit and they took their seats right behind where Lacus' family was going to sit but Siegel and Bill weren't in front of them at the moment.

When it was critically close to the wedding the main carriages started to arrive, the first carried Nicol and the Oceania captain. They were greeted and led to the assigned seats.

The people saw the next carriage arriving and it was a main one carrying Via, Cagalli, Murrue, and Merna had arrived. As they stepped out the people were a ways away but they still waved to them and they returned it. As they walked up the steps a guard knew exactly who they were and took them straight to their seats. All guards stood ready as they walked by and when they reached there seats they sat down and waited.

It was then one of the important ones arrived.

* * *

**Onogoro Castle**

**Kira's Chambers**

Kira was starting to get nervous, in fact he was feeling it all day, this was the day he was looking forward to and he was sweating bullets. Kira was able to get ready himself as his hands were shaking a little from the nervousness. Kira wore the new royal garments he had made. They carried ORB's colors of white and blue. He had a special cape made, not to long because he wouldn't be able to ride. It had ORB's symbol on it, but it was outlined in pure gold, this thing would cost more than a hundred people would see in a life time. Kira always wore his sword and today would be no exception as it was strapped to his side. He wore his small head piece, nothing to big since he hated those things, and he was ready. After he was ready a few maids entered and made sure to finish everything for him, he would normally do this himself but he wanted to be perfect for this day so he allowed it. They did their job well and left him to himself so he could think.

Kira watched him leave and he sat down on his chair and went into deep thought that was until Athrun came in.

Athrun entered the room, "Kira, you ready?"

Kira looked at him, "Yes I am."

Athrun walked in, "Everybody has left, and we should get going as well."

Kira smiled, "I know, I just want to take this in."

Athrun smiled, "You stalling?"

Kira looked at him and smiled again, "You will understand when you marry my sister."

Athrun quickly looked at him, "I suppose your right, but we should get going."

Kira stood up, "Your right, nothing could be better at the moment, but we had better go."

Athrun noticed Kira started acting strange, and he could tell it was from being nervous, and Athrun just hoped he wouldn't pass out or anything.

Kira walked right past him and started down the hall, Athrun slowly followed and they walked right out of the castle and into the carriage, that would take them to the cathedral, when they walked out Mu noticed Kira was acting a little strange, and he thought the same thing as Athrun. Kira and Athrun boarded the carriage and it slowly left, Athrun decided to leave Kira alone, for the moment, and little was said, but Athrun knew once he saw her he would return to normal.

**Lacus' temporary Chambers**

Lacus was pretty much in the same shape as Kira, if not a little more nervous. She as well spent most of the day alone, with the acceptation of Merna waking her almost in tears; she knew Merna wouldn't be able to go the whole wedding without crying. Lacus awoke and politely asked to be left alone for awhile, Merna smiled and granted her wish. After awhile, Cagalli and Via came to see her, and what her future mother in law said nearly drove her to tears, as she told her she was proud and honored to have her as her new daughter. Cagalli gave her words of encouragement as well and they to left her alone.

Once they left Lacus looked at her dress from that was just delivered to her moments before her visit and she smiled widely. It was a perfect shade of white, with traces of pink around the bottom, she placed it on and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled widely, never did she ever think she could wear something like this. As she looked at herself, the maids and servants came in to assist her, like with Kira she wanted everything to be perfect for this so she let them do it. About three of them were working on her hair, while others placed the jewelry on her, others helped with other matters. While they were doing that, Lacus' mother and sisters walked in. Lacus smiled as they saw her.

As soon as they walked in Rachel rushed up to her, as Mear slowly approached her admiring her elder sister. Eileen was almost reduced to tears as she saw her. Rachel was talking about a hundred words per minute and Lacus was answering her the best she could, but a lot of people were working on her. As soon as they were done they bowed and left her with her family.

Mear decided to tease her, "They bow to you now, well considering in a few hours you will be a Queen, but I will never do that to you."

Lacus smiled, "I don't expect that from you."

"You look pretty," Rachel told her.

Lacus looked down at her and thanked, and returned the comment.

Lacus looked over to her mother, "You aren't going to cry, are you mother? If you do I might start, which means they will have to work on me again."

Eileen smiled at her, "I promise to at least hold it until the ceremony," Eileen said as she looked at her more closely, and walked up to gently hug her, "You don't now how proud your father and I are of you, we can finally let you go," Eileen said.

Lacus smiled, "I owe it all to both of you, you have always been great parents to us," Lacus said as Mear nodded.

"We only took you so far Lacus, the rest you did yourself," Eileen said.

Lacus smiled again, they kept speaking with each other when there was some commotion in the hall and Lacus knew it was Kira leaving to head to the cathedral. As they heard that a maid entered.

"My Lady, you're scheduled to leave in ten minutes, we just have to wait for His Majesty to depart," The maid told her.

Lacus smiled, "Thank you we are ready now."

The maid bowed, "Yes My Lady, I will retrieve you in a few minutes," she said as she shut the door.

Lacus and her family waited and soon after the door reopened and they knew it was time, all got up, and Eileen did the honors of placing the vale on her head, she did that and hugged her one last time, after their hug they retreated to the carriage that was waiting and it was taken to the cathedral.

* * *

**Cathedral**

**Outside**

One of the main carriages arrived and it was Kira, Kira and Athrun walked out and the people went crazy, Mu got down off his horse and the guards all knelt in front of Kira for a second, and then took him towards the back doors. Kira would go in alone, as Athrun and Mu had to take their seats, but there was plenty of security.

"Good luck kid," Mu said.

"Don't pass out," Athrun added.

Kira smiled, "I just want to thank you both for being here it means a lot to us," Kira said.

As Mu and Athrun nodded, after that he walked in the back doors and the guards lead him to another room, and shut the door behind him, this is the room he would enter from and meet Lacus half way.

Kira walked in and now all that he had to do was wait for the moment for it to start, the guard standing by the door would get a knock from the one outside the door and they would then open the doors and he would walk out.

Back at the main entrance Athrun and Mu walked in and took their assigned seats, Cagalli scooted up next to Athrun and awaited for it to begin. Mu sat besides Murrue and smiled widely but she was purposely ignoring him, but Mu knew he was wearing her down.

Back outside the other main carriage arrived carrying the bride. The carriage doors opened and the people at the front went crazy, but the guards immediately surrounded her so no one could really see her, they immediately led her in the other side doors where when they walked in Lacus saw her father and younger brother.

Siegel smiled as he saw her, he walked up and hugged her gently, "You have made us all proud Lacus, now go and be happy," Siegel told her as Lacus smiled widely.

They did their final goodbyes and soon Lacus was in the situation Kira was in as she waited for the doors to open.

Back at the main entrance Siegel and his family left the back room and walked back in the main entrance, taking their assigned positions with the exception of Rachel who was going to be the flower girl.

Everybody was now in their assigned seats and the reverend was at the front and he gave the signal to begin.

**Inside the wedding begins**

As soon as the reverend gave the signal the instruments sounded and the guards gave the knocks on the two doors and the guards inside opened them. Everybody stood up as they waited for the two to enter.

Kira's door was opened and he took a deep breath and began walking out.

Lacus's door was opened and she did the same thing and walked out.

The crowd was amazed at how the two looked, but not as amazed as Kira and Lacus.

Kira stared at her as he approached her and smiled gently, she was absolutely stunning, Lacus did the same thing and both their hearts were going a mile an hour.

When they were about half way to each other Rachel began going down the main aisle placing the flower pedals.

Kira and Lacus had their eyes on each other the whole time and when they were in distance Kira gently raised his hand out to her and she took it gently, Kira raised her hand up and she interlocked it in his arm. They both smiled widely as they began walking down the aisle but they didn't say a word, no words needed to be said at the moment.

Everybody smiled widely as they watched the two approaching the front. Merna lost it already and Cagalli and Athrun were beyond happy for him, Via as well was starting to lose it and she was about to cry.

Eileen was in the same position, as the rest of the guests were smiling widely.

As soon as they reached the front they stopped and Lacus released her arm and they took both of their hands and placed them in the others facing each other.

The reverend smiled and began the ceremony. He was reading a few traditions and then got to the most important parts.

"We have the rings please," he said as the rings were brought up to each of them. They were still wearing their pendants and this was going to make them whole.

Kira and Lacus each took the ring in their hands.

"You may exchange your vows," reverend Malchio told them.

Kira began as he placed the ring hear her finger.

"From the moment I saw you, when I first returned that fated day, I knew you were the one, my heart would not let me forget when you disappeared from my sight that day, I found you again, only to have my heart tell me again you were the one, as we spent more and more time together it was confirmed to me, I love you with everything I am Lacus, class has never been an issue, you saved me from myself on countless occasions, you are the reason I have to live, you are my heart and soul, I will always keep my promise to you, no matter what happens in the future we will face it as one," Kira said as he placed the ring on her finger.

Lacus felt the tears go down her cheek after that, but she wasn't the only one, Eileen, Via and Merna lost it completely, when Eileen glanced at Siegel he started as well, he could finally say Kira would take care of her from now on.

Lacus recovered fast as she placed the ring near his finger.

"I knew it as well the moment I saw you, I was going to leave early that day, but my heart told me to stay, when you vanished that day, I knew we would meet again, and my wish was granted that night, our first words made me realize it even more, as we spent more time together the feeling kept growing deeper, you have never been just a King to me, you were always the man I loved, I loved you from the moment I saw you and I will love you until our final days, on that fateful day you were hit taking an arrow for me, apart of me died right their, you kept your promise to me and now I will make a few to you, I will always stay by your side, whatever happens we will face it together, we will no longer be separate, we will become one. Whatever happens from here on I will always give you my love and support, you are everything to me Kira," Lacus said as she slipped the ring on his finger.

Kira smiled widely as they remained looking in each others eyes.

A lot more in the room seemed to get chocked up as the reverend began again.

"By my power under the scared ORB law, you may kiss your bride," Malchio said.

Kira smiled and removed the vale looking into Lacus's eyes, they slowly brought their faces together and kissed each other, but it grew a little more passionate, but they didn't want to lose control of themselves here, so they slowly backed away, their eyes never leaving the other. The crowd clapped loudly as they did that, but that was not the last part, now they had to do one last thing.

Kira looked into Lacus' eyes, as he removed his sword from the sheath and held the blade face down to the floor, Lacus placed her hand on his as Kira used his other one to place hers and she repeated it, after that the reverend spoke the ceremony words crowning Lacus the next Queen, she took a series of extra vows.

"Do you solely swear to honor the traditions, and customs as this countries Queen?" the reverend asked her.

Lacus never took her eyes off of Kira's, "I do."

Kira smiled and the reverend continued, "Lacus Clyne Yamato, you are hereby to be known as Queen Lacus Yamato."

Lacus smiled and she and Kira kissed again, as this was tradition for all newly Queens, the crowd roared again and they slowly parted from their kiss.

Reverend Malchio smiled again and looked at the crowd, "I now present the King and Queen of ORB."

They said as all were on their feet now as the horns sounded again, Kira and Lacus smiled as they started making their way out of the cathedral. Mu had to go back to work and he followed behind, the rest of the main guests would have to wait to be taken to the castle as Kira and Lacus would now ride to the castle, and this is where Mu would be the most alert.

**City**

As soon as they walked out of the cathedral the crowd outside was able to see them and they went crazy, and the word spread fast throughout the city as people started celebrating.

Kira and Lacus approached Tori and Kira took off his cape and through it to Mu, he climbed on his horse and gently pulled Lacus up to him, Kira was relieved her dress wasn't big or this would cause them some problems, Lacus sat directly in front of him, as he placed an arm around her waist and the other on controlling Tori, Lacus leaned back into him and placed her head on his chest.

Mu got on his horse and the royal guard was ready, Kira quickly kissed Lacus on her cheek and they began to ride out with the guard and Mu all around them.

Back at the cathedral entrance all figures watched and they couldn't be happier for the bride and groom. Siegel lost it and Eileen had to hold him together, some of the others cried as well. They were getting into their carriages waiting to head to the reception at the castle but it would have to wait until Kira and Lacus made it through the city.

Kira and Lacus started riding towards the castle and the people were showering them with confetti, Mu and the guards were on high alert as this was going on.

People were waving and smiling, and Kira and Lacus returned their jesters the best they could. Kira held Lacus tighter as she just leaned closer to him.

The city was grateful that the two of them did this, they shared this with them, and it really made the people happy. As they slowly rode they finally reached the castle. The guards at the castle opened the gates and they rode in.

Kira and Lacus were finally married and they couldn't be happier, but they had to quickly change to head to the reception, they quickly did that, and Kira wore clothing like he did at the ball, but still with his sword. Lacus changed into a small version of her dress, much like what she wore at the ball, this way they could dance and have fun. As they finished dressing, Kira and Lacus met up and kissed again as they headed down to the ballroom, for the reception.

The carriages arrived not soon after Kira and Lacus, they headed straight for the ballroom, Mu and the guard shifted positions as they started helping with the reception guards. Mu however was about to leave things to his men, as there was no way he was going to be sober throughout the night.

* * *

**Reception**

The guests arrived in the ballroom to see they had a giant tables set up; they couldn't have the dinner in the main dinning room because there were too many. The guests had assigned seating and they were being escorted to their seats. There were was a main table set up at the front that would sit Kira and Lacus on one side and their families on the other. The others were for the ordinary guests.

All guests were seated and the main ones started to arrive, it was Lacus' family first and they were seated at the top table. Kira's family arrived next and they were seated as well. The two families were seated and all that they needed to do was await Kira and Lacus. That moment came sooner than they expected as the back doors opened and Kira and Lacus were led into the ballroom.

Kira and Lacus arrived at the main doors leading into the ballroom; the servant bowed and opened the doors leading in to make the announcement.

Kira looked over to Lacus and the smile on her face was enough to make him happy, he always wanted to make sure her smile remained. Lacus looked over to him and the two shared a quick kiss, and then they were announced.

The guests in the ballroom turned their heads to the main door when it opened; the servant walked out and introduced them as the King and Queen.

Kira and Lacus walked out and the crowd all stood up and clapped, Kira and Lacus smiled and began their walk down the stairs leading to their spot. They smiled and waved at the people and as soon as they reached their seat Kira helped Lacus to her seat and then sat in his own, followed by all the guests.

As soon as they were seated the servants brought out the food to the guests so they could begin eating, Kira and Lacus talked amongst themselves and among their family members. Kira looked around and to no surprise he found Mu hitting the booze, he had to laugh as he knew what the outcome would be.

After the dinner, Nicol took his spot so he could play with the orchestra, while Kira and Lacus greeted the other guests never leaving each others side. The tables were quickly removed so they could begin the dancing, as the orchestra began Kira and Lacus knew they had to begin their solo dance. Kira and Lacus smiled at each other and headed to the middle of the dance floor, they took their spots and began the dance. The people looked on at awe, Kira and Lacus were in perfect unison with each other like they were at everything, but how they looked at each other made them believe they would always be happy.

As the dance came to its conclusion, the crowd began to join in; Siegel approached and wanted to have a dance with his daughter while Kira agreed. Kira bowed and did the same with his new mother in law.

Athrun took over with Cagalli, while Mu was still able to move straight and he asked Murrue, who surprisingly agreed, they joined in as well as a lot of the others.

As Kira danced with his mother in law she wanted to thank him again.

"Thank you for making her happy, I know you will always do so," Eileen told him.

Kira smiled, "It works both ways whatever I give to her she always returns to me."

Eileen smiled, as the dance finished.

Siegel was in conversation with his daughter and wanted one more dance; Kira took this opportunity to dance with his own mother.

As the next one began both were having deep conversations.

"I have never seen you this happy my son," Via told him.

Kira smiled, "I can truly say I have everything now."

Via smiled, "You're the one that deserves it the most, I know she will make you happy."

Kira smiled and they continued.

Siegel was talking with Lacus as they went through the dance.

"I am now finally able to let you go Lacus, I want to say again how proud your mother and I are of you," Siegel told her.

Lacus smiled, "I am happy now father, you and mother have always done your best, and I will be fine."

Siegel smiled, "That is all we ever wanted was for you and the others to be happy."

Lacus smiled again, "I am, and will always be happy." Lacus said as the song ended.

Siegel and Lacus broke apart and walked over to Kira who broke his dance with his mother. They talked for a second and Kira and Lacus were once again back together, and for the rest of the dances that was how they were, they never separated the rest of the time.

As the reception was ending Kira and Lacus bid farewell to all the guests who were retreating, the last ones were their families and it wasn't long before Kira and Lacus were the only ones left, with the exception of Mu who was on top of one of the buffet tables knocked out cold. They laughed a little and stared at each other for a second, until they started heading upstairs. As they were heading up Kira picked up Lacus and she blushed like mad, and smiled.

Kira looked at her, "Well my Queen, how does it feel to be married?"

Lacus blushed and wrapped her arms around Kira's neck, "I feel the same as you, my King," Lacus said as she leaned up and kissed him passionately. Kira was surprised but he returned it, after a few minutes they finally reached the main hallway leading to the chambers.

They broke their kiss and once again stared into each others eyes.

"I guess you're happy to be married," Kira said jokingly.

Lacus leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I will show you how I feel," she said as Kira's eyes went big and they kissed again.

They reached Kira's chambers and he lightly kicked the door open and Lacus used one hand to shut it behind them.

**Next Morning**

The sun shined in to reveal two forms asleep in the room, Lacus laid on her side with her head rested on Kira's chest and an arm across him holding her hand in his. Kira had one arm around her shoulder and the other holding her hand. Kira awoke first as he observed his wife still asleep, Kira used his free hand and lightly stroked her hair, and he placed a kiss on the top of her head. This caused Lacus to stir and wake up, as she awoke she remember the nights events and smiled as she looked up to see Kira awake and smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Kira told her lightly as he kissed her forehead.

Kira smiled, "I'm glad you did," she replied as she leaned and kissed him passionately, after a few minutes they slowly back away and looked into each others eyes.

"We will finally start our lives together," Lacus told him softly.

Kira smiled, "Yes, and whatever comes we will always face it together," Kira told her as they once again kissed.

They were finally happy, ZAFT was so far practically defenseless, and they finally believed they would be able to stay happy, and they would…for now.

**The End…Sequel will be up soon.

* * *

**

**(AN): I hope you enjoyed this story, a lot of questions still remain, but the sequel should answer a lot of them. Gil puts into action his new plan, ORB civil war, more trials for Kira and Lacus, and probably an old arranged ex-fiancée of Kira's will make her appearance as well. I will work on my other story for awhile and then I will begin on the sequel. Once again I hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for reading. Until the sequel…See you later.**


End file.
